Le vol du papillon
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Nous sommes ceux que le monde a oublié. Nous sommes ceux que la vie n'a pas épargné. Nous sommes ceux qui vivons dans vos ombres. Nous sommes ceux dont le coeur n'est pas devenu sombre. Nous sommes ceux qui vous sauverons. Nous sommes vos papillons. KomuixReever, présence de nombreux OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ^^ Voici une fic que j'avais en tête depuis un petit moment et maintenant que l'idée a été affinée dans mon esprit je vous la présente ^^ (et je finirai mes autres fics, je le dis et le je le répète) Alors au menu beaucoup de OC , de mystères, de retours (non je ne vise personne...;)), de rêves, d'innocences, de papillons, de disparition, de pouvoirs paranormaux, de KomuixReever (forcément avec moi) et d'autres choses...**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire, seul l'idée m'appartient et tous les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino sensei sauf Atasha qui est la seule qui m'appartient pour le moment...**

Le vol du papillon

Prologue : Le premier battement d'ailes

Elle est sous la surface. Elle se laisse bercer par les flux et reflux de la terre. Les eaux qui coulent et la rejoignent sans jamais altérer ni son sommeil ni son corps de cristal. Personne ne le peut de toute manière Pas n'importe qui du moins. Personne ne peut la détruire qui ne soit d'Eve la mère. Juste les enfants corrompus d' attendent son réveil pour la détruire. Et la retrouver. Car alors seulement elle sera percevable. Mais ils ne peuvent pas. Elle est bien trop protégée dans son sommeil. Et bien trop endormie. Pour combien de temps elle l'ignore elle même. Elle sait qu'elle dort. Depuis trente cinq ans. Et elle attend. Qui ? Quoi ? Son Roi. Son amant aussi, mais il viendra plus tard. Lui ne l'éveillera pas. Il n'a pas ce qu'elle attend du Roi. Elle attend la chaleur. Les sentiments qui lui manquent dans son étreinte de glace verte. Elle est la belle au bois dormant, dormant sagement sur qui veille son serviteur. Qui essaie de massacrer son amant. Comme toujours. C'est l'ordre des choses. Qu'elle seule peut arrêter. Et autour d'elle ses suivants. Ces braves qui l'ont rejointe dans son combat quand elle a tout perdu et cédé son âme à ce vert. Qu'elle a accepté son destin d'arme au service de l'humanité. De là où elle est la vie lui parvient par bribes. Par miasmes d'ambition, de rires et de douceurs. Mais parmi elle jamais cette flamme qui l'éveillera. Jusqu'à ces derniers temps. Elle luit clairement au dessus d'elle. Elle est la vie. Elle est l'audace. Le courage. La folie. Elle est là depuis des semaines déjà, et cela fait des jours que doucement elle éveille toujours un peu plus la conscience de la Reine endormie. Elle est venue un beau jour tandis que des hommes jetaient sans le savoir au dessus d'elle des pierres pour construire un édifice. Elle riait comme les autres, vivait, vibrait comme les autres et dégageait tant de forces. Tant de force intérieure que dans son sommeil depuis longtemps très profond, elle avait tressailli. Et aussitôt son serviteur avait ouvert les yeux et était parti courir le monde à la recherche du magicien et de l'amant qu'il souhaitait éliminer. Mais la Reine trop fragile encore ne l'avait retenu. Et sa conscience au fil des jours s'était nourri de ses pensées, sa chaleur, l'avait laissé faire une part d'elle même. Jusqu'à connaître son nom, ses sourires sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole. L'avoir vu de ses yeux. Elle avait vu l'essence de son âme. Comme son statut de Créatrice l'y autorisait. Elle avait lu son sang et son héritage. Senti le poids de cette lumière verte prête à le couvrir. Elle savait qu'il était celui qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Et que son Lié sans le savoir était déjà auprès de lui. Leur destin était lié inexorablement. Elle avait vu ce ruban rouge qui unissait leur destinée. Elle sait leur avenir. Elle le sait fort bien.

Elle l'attire désespérément. Elle la veut ardemment. Elle est la seule qui la rendra à ce monde et ce combat. Elle est la seule qui pourra la tirer de son sommeil éternel. De sa glace. Si sa force ne faillit pas. Elle a besoin de lui. Elle a besoin qu'il l'éveille au monde. La révèle. La révèle aux hommes. La révèle à leurs ennemis pour que le sang soit versé, le sacrifice effectué. Et qu'elle retrouve le monde. Mais pour cela elle doit l'appeler. L'appeler ardemment. Appeler son héritage profondément enfoui en lui. Elle doit épuiser le peu de force qu'elle a retrouvé dans son âme. Et l'appeler ardemment. User de cette magie qu'elle est toute entière. Alors elle tend dans sa glace impénétrable pour un regard humain pour la première fois depuis trente cinq ans son visage et laisse la magie s'écouler de son cœur. Son cœur gelé depuis des lustres que cette flamme qui luit en lui a dégelé. Qui luit en eux deux, d'ailleurs pour être bien précis. Lui et son Lié. Cette magie qui est sa force à elle, son essence. Son héritage. Elle est la création. Le cœur de toute chose. Et sous la haute coupole de la grotte creusée par cette magie qui avant s'écoulait d'elle librement créant ce doux abri, sa voix délicate vibre à travers le cristal appelant à elle la magie que la grotte a pris doucement au fil de ces années. Et elle appelle délicatement, mêlant sa voix de cristal aux voix humaines, appelant le lien dans ses veines. Juste à lui. Pas la peine de déranger pour le moment le Lié. Et à la surface elle le sent tressaillir à son appel. Bouillir dans ses veines. Et chanter à son tour. Alors elle sourit d'un sourire qui se défige doucement. Et laisse sa magie et son âme s'éloigner un temps. A sa rencontre. Elle déploie ses ailes et le rejoint. Comme avant.

OoO

« Enfin Grand Intendant, la paperasse ne va pas se faire toute seule vous savez... »

Komui a un sourire devant l'air agacé de la voix de son Commandant. Un sourire qu'il ne vit pas,Komui lui tournant le dos. Un doux sourire. Ce qu'il peut être amusant.. Et son sourire s'accentue. Il était toujours amusant d'agacer Reever Wenhamm... Non vraiment... Et il pivote vers lui, juste pour admirer son œuvre. Ce visage avec une légère mine boudeuse. Et dont l'agacement maîtrisé luit dans ses yeux. Sur lequel s'effondre avec grâce la lumière du soleil levant. Un spectacle irrésistible. « Non décidément, décide Komui, l'agacement lui va à ravir » Et un petit rire lui vient spontanément aux lèvres. Que se passerait il si il le disait ? Rougirait il ? Peut être...

L'agacement à présent n'est plus retenu et des somptueuses lueurs écarlates se dessinent à présent sous ses joues sous le regard ardent qu'il dépose sur lui en cet instant. Et la beauté se fait humaine.

Et il s'exclame, son regard ne pouvant dès lors plus supporter le sien:

« Bon vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi donc vous me regardez de la sorte ? Certes je n'ai certainement pas une apparence très belle et j'en suis parfaitement conscient mais quand même c'est insultant... »

Le regard de Komui se fait dur. Comment peut il croire cela ? Alors qu'il est si irrésistible en cet instant. Avec son regard fuyant mélange de gêne et d'agacement et ses joues rouges... Un spectacle d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Non vraiment.. Alors doucement, il le prend par les épaules le faisant sursauter et l'attire devant une fenêtre. Dans la glace leurs reflets les regardent. Un homme aux cheveux noirs qui bouclent doucement entourant les épaules d'un autre homme plus petit aux cheveux blonds qui en cet instant ne comprend pas où veut en venir son supérieur. Et avec un sourire, Komui murmure à son oreille admirant dans la glace les douces lueurs sur ses joues grandir sous ce soleil levant qui se mêle à leurs deux silhouettes :

« Où voyez vous une telle chose ? Moi, je ne vois rien de laid ici... Et si vous pouviez vous vous voir travers mes yeux, vous verriez qu'il n'en est rien... »

Et son sourire devient légèrement triste. Et son cœur bat la chamade contre le dos de Reever. Mais celui ci ne le remarque pas. Comme toujours. C'est comme cela. Il a un dernier soupir et lance, taquin, en ébouriffant ses cheveux, sachant que cela va l'agacer, dans le but de chasser sa mélancolie et de donner le change, que Reever ne comprenne pas trop où il veuille en venir :

« Surtout quand vous êtes agacé... »

Et avec un rire joyeux, il lâche Reever dont les joues virent au pivoine et s'éloigne profitant du choc et d'il ne sait quoi dans ses yeux d'intense et de l'agacement qui va se réveiller crée qui dans quelques minutes passera pour une tentative de fuite et il fait quelques pas dans le couloir tandis que soudain Reever s'écrit reprenant déjà ses esprits et perdant ses mots tant il était agacé :

« Mais vous allez où encore ? Tout cela c'était pour vous enfuir ? Vous savez ce que vous êtes ? Un fléau, un taré... »

Sa voix en plus d'être agacée sonne un peu blessée. Et cela fait mal à Komui. Qui a soudainement envie de se retourner et de prendre Reever dans ses bras. Comme cela. De lui dire ses mots qu'il retient fermement en lui. De peur d'être blessé comme cela sera le cas. Il ne peut l'aimer. C'est impossible. Il n'est fait que pour être avec une jolie femme. Pas avec l'homme qu'il l'agace sans cesse. Il le rendrait malheureux. Et c'est tout ce qu'il veut éviter. Mais en même temps, il le blesse déjà avec son attitude. Alors à la limite, autant parler pour ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir. Même si il y a un risque qu'il ne le croit pas. Soit dégoûté. Prenne la il se retourne quand même... Et soudainement..Un vertige le parcourt tout entier. Surpris, il se raccroche au mur voisin sous les cris alarmés de Reever qui se précipite vers lui :

« Komui ? »

Il veut se relever pour lui sourire et rassurer Reever qu'il sent angoissé d'un coup. Même si cela réchauffe son cœur de le voir soucieux. Mais un deuxième vertige le prend. Il s'écroule au sol. Mais pas trop violemment. Car le bras de Reever vient entourer ses épaules et le soutenir. Et cela réchauffe son cœur. De sentir ce bras autour de ses épaules. De sentir sa présence à laquelle il n'a pas le droit. Et il entend sa voix anxieuse :

« Komui ? Dites moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi... »

Il se sent bien en cet instant. Mais il ne veut pas être le seul. Alors il se fend d'un sourire et s'exclame :

« N'importe quoi... »

Il sent la surprise de Reever qui s'exclame :

« N'importe quoi ? »

Komui se fend d'un sourire en relevant le regard vers Reever et s'exclame :

« C'est bien vous qui m'avez dit de dire je cite « Dites moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi... »

Reever le regarde agacé avant de lui frapper légèrement la tête en s'exclamant :

« Et moi qui m inquiètes pour vous et vous qui sortez des choses débiles..Vous connaissez le sérieux, le chevelu ? Tss... »

Mais Komui ne se laisse pas avoir par la lueur apparente d'agacement dans son regard. Il sait au fond de lui qu'il a aussi amusé un peu Reever. Comment, il l'ignore. La destinée. Et soudain, le monde se met à tourner avec force autour de lui. Il se sent faible d'un seul coup. Ses veines lui semblent en fusion. Et son cœur se serre de manière très douloureuse. Il ne peut retenir un petit cri de douleur. Et Reever de nouveau s'exclame :

« Komui ? Ce n'est pas drôle là... »

Mais sa voix est comme un écho lointain. Non, il entend autre chose. Un chant. Une douce voix de femme. Qui appelle quelqu'un. Quelque chose. Qui est en lui. Son regard hagard la cherche sans la voir. Et chaque note vrille un peu plus fort son cœur et le lui fait battre plus fort. Chaque note le rend incandescent. Et le monde est trop confus autour de lui. Il commence à perdre ses couleurs au profit d'un vert éblouissant. Et au même moment un vertige particulièrement intense le frappe, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux tandis que la douleur, la chaleur se fait plus vive. Il n'entend plus Reever. Ne le sent plus. Il n'est plus là. Mais ce n'est pas inquiétant. Car il ne se sent pas seul. Son esprit dérive il ne sait où. Il a juste le temps d'entrevoir des papillons violets voltiger qu'un courant d'air froid vient effleurer sa joue venu de très loin. De temps immémoriaux. En souvenir de choses qui luisent dans son sang. Qu'il ne comprend pas. Et sa voix douce de femme chuchote doucement à son oreille :

« Là, doucement..Ouvre les yeux...La douleur va refluer je te le promets...N'aies pas peur...

-Je n'ai pas peur » commente Komui.

Et c'est vrai. La peur, la douleur ont reflué. Il se sent bien en cet instant. Calme comme il ne l'ai plus depuis des jours. Depuis la disparition d'Allen, de celle de Lavi,de celle de Kanda, la maladie de Chao ji. Serein. Plus si fatigué comme c'était le cas ces derniers jours. Ses forces disparues sont revenues.

Elle a un petit rire et s'exclame, la main contre sa joue se faisant encore plus douce :

« Alors ouvre les yeux et contemple moi... »

Elle le rassure. Sa présence le rassure. Alors qu'il entend sa voix pour la première fois. C'est étrange mais pas plus que tout ce qu'il a connu. Il ouvre les yeux alors sur un monde entièrement vert. Où une jeune fille luisant de cette même couleur lui sourit avec douceur. Elle ressemble un peu à Lenalee. A une Lenalee aux très longs cheveux détachés. Mais à sa différence, ceux ci sont d'un vert brillant et elle porte une longue robe d'été à bretelles en plein hiver. Et ses yeux sont de ce même vert brillant. Et en voyant ses yeux ouverts, elle murmure avec douceur :

« Fais moi confiance. »

Ce qui est absurde. Comment ne pourrait il pas lui faire confiance alors qu'il a l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours ? Que son âme qu'il sent il ne sait comment est si pure ? Alors il murmure avec douceur :

« Je te fais déjà confiance. »

Et la voix aux abois de Reever lui parvient soudain à nouveau :

« Komui ? Mais à qui vous parlez enfin ? »

Et cette voix inquiète l'arrache aux prunelles vertes et son regard se tourne vers lui. Et son visage pale et angoissé lui apparaît avec force tandis que luit ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Si sublime comme à l'accoutumée. Et en pivotant le regard vers la jeun fille, le monde semble toujours aussi vert. Il ne comprend plus. Alors avec un sourire, elle s 'approche d'eux deux et avec douceur effleure la joue de Reever. Qui frisonne brusquement mais ne semble pas la voir. Elle a un sourire et s'exclame :

« Il me sent. Il ne me voit pas, mais il me sent. Viendra le moment où il me verra à son tour. Seul toi me voit et m'entend. Et j'ai besoin de toi. Que de toi. Aide moi, je t'en prie. »

Des larmes luisent dans ses yeux. Elle a l'air désespérée en cet instant. Et sa peine le blesse au plus haut point. L'homme qu'il est. Ce qu'elle a réveillé en lui qui pulse comme un second cœur. Il ne peut accepter qu'elle souffre parce que 'il refuserait de l aider. Il lui sourit alors doucement. Alors elle sourit en retour comprenant le message tacitement comme cela a toujours marché entre eux , leurs héritages de sang et s'exclame :

« Viens à moi.

- Qu'il en soit selon votre volonté votre Altesse répond Komui, ses paroles inspirées d'où il ne lui semble normal de l'appeler ainsi. Elle a un petit rire et s'exclame avec douceur :

- Toujours aussi formel, à ce que je vois. Alors qu'il n'y a aucune nécessité... »

Et ce rire réchauffe son cœur. Et elle retire sa main de sa joue en s'élançant dans les couloirs avec ce petit rire qui est un ordre :

« Attrape moi ! »

Alors il se lève subitement léger, malgré les cris de surprise de Reever à qui la situation doit complètement échapper en cet instant a t-il le temps de songer . Avant de songer que ce n'est pas important. Et il s'élance dans les couloirs à la poursuite de ce chant qui résonne avec force maintenant. Pour lui, uniquement pour lui. Et il pourrait même le chanter. L'air lui semble si entend derrière lui, les cris, les interpellations de Reever dépassé par les événements très certainement. Mais ils sont une nuisance secondaire.C'est d'une importance capitale. Il comprendra plus tard. Il descend les escaliers toujours plus profondément. Bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Guidé par le chant de cette inconnue connue. Il arrive devant une porte dissimulée en temps normal, il le sait. Mais sous sa vision verte, elle apparaît clairement. Rien ne lui peut être dissimulé tant qu'il sera éveillé. Rien ne pourra lui résister tant qu'il sera éveillé. Il pose sa paume contre le mur. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il le sait. Un sacrifice. Il faut un sacrifice. Alors il remonte sa manche, sort une légère dague qu'il porte toujours sur lui en cas où depuis l'attaque du QG et entreprend de s'écorcher légèrement. Le sang luit alors et doucement il applique sa plaie sur la porte dissimulée, ignorant les cris horrifiés de Reever. Et la porte en une ondulation du mur reconnaît l'héritage et s'efface doucement. Alors il rentre simplement. Et elle lui apparaît brisée comme elle l'est depuis 35 ans dans son écrin vert, sa grotte incrustée de cristaux verts qui sont des parts de sa magie, il le sait pertinemment. Elle est là, dans son cercueil vert, comme sa Lenalee le fut, à la différence que celui ci est vertical et plus proche du cercueil de verre de cette princesse nommée Blanche Neige. Et elle est entourée de cinq statues de jade qui toutes regardent le cercueil et semblent veiller sur lui. Comme toujours. Et sur le cercueil elle est assise et lui sourit en s'exclamant :

« Bienvenue, Komui. »

Et le monde explose en une lumière de jade.

OoO

Tous ne parlent autour dans les laboratoires que de la pièce ouverte. Au point de ne plus faire les dossiers, ni autres expériences. Diverses rumeurs courent déjà que nul ne peut confirmer, le coin étant fermé aux curieux. Partout on entend des chuchotis auquel il ne fait guère attention, même si il les comprend. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on découvre une cavité en plein milieu d'un QG de la Congrégation. Mais en cet instant c'est le dernier de ses soucis. Il est bien plus inquiet pour l'homme qui avait découvert cette cavité. Pour Komui. Qui avait commencé par avoir des vertiges avant de délirer, de parler à il ne savait qui en l'appelant « Votre Altesse » (ce qui était déjà étrange en soi) avant de s'élancer dans des couloirs en ayant l'air de savoir où il allait parfaitement avant de s'égratigner pour ouvrir une porte jusqu'alors invisible avant de s'évanouir devant les statues de jade que l'on y avait trouvé. Et depuis il était inerte, reposant dans ses appartements, l'air pale et tourmenté. Il ne comprend rien. Rien de rien. Tout lui échappe. Et il aimerait comprendre d'où vient cette douleur et comment savait il l'existence de cette porte. Tout cela l'inquiète. Il se ronge pensivement un ongle, lui qui ne fait jamais cela. Avant que quelqu'un ne tapote son épaule complaisamment. Alors il reporte son attention sur Johnny qui revient normalement tout juste d'un séjour à l'infirmerie et qui était censé se reposer qui a un sourire qu'il veut rassurant en s'exclamant :

« Commandant..Vous verrez, il ira mieux... »

En cet instant, il ne peut que rougir. C'est donc si visible que cela qu'il s'inquiète pour lui de la sorte ? Qu'il tienne à lui ? Mais alors pourquoi donc cet imbécile n'avait il jamais vu ? Mais là n'est pas la question. Il chasse ses pensées doucement et sourit obligeamment à Johnny en s 'exclamant :

« Je ne m'inquiètes pas... Je suis sûr que ce sera le cas..C'est juste que de le voir passer à un état où il me taquinait à cet état de délire, c'est juste étrange...

- Je peux comprendre commente Johnny avec un sourire doux qui montre qu'il n'est pas dupe au grand malheur de Reever. Avant qu'il ne reprenne, plus hésitant :

-Mr Luberrier m'a envoyé pour vous faire chercher. Pour examiner la statue qui apparemment n'est pas qu'une statue. Il est déjà sur place avec Hevlaska et il m'a fait dire qu'il n'attend plus que vous, le seul témoin de la scène. »

Il ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de l'envoyer voir le glaçon dans son état alors qu'il ne pense qu'à Komui. D'où son ton hésitant. Mais Reever sait cela nécessaire. Il doit y aller. Peut être qu'ainsi il aura déjà un début d'explication. Et puis pour qu'ils aient fait venir Hevlaska c'est que cette statue de jade devait être relativement importante. Il a un sourire qu'il veut rassurant en s'exclamant :

« Très bien, je vais y aller alors. »

Et ce sourire rassènère un peu Johnny mais pas totalement et alors qu'il va pour le quitter, Johnny lui murmure d'un ton qu'il veut ferme:

« Commandant je vais aller veiller sur lui en votre absence et en celle de Lenalee. Comme cela vous pourrez avoir l'esprit tranquille. »

Reever le regarde touché du geste et lui presse affectueusement son épaule, se sentant heureux en fait que son homme soit si sensible en lui murmurant un :

« Merci. »

Et Johnny de lui sourire chaleureusement en s'exclamant :

« De rien Commandant. »

Mais tout cela retarde Reever que Luberrier attend et qui n'est pas connu pour sa patience. Alors c'est le cœur lourd qu'il reprend le chemin qui mena Komui jusqu'à cette grotte spéciale. Qu'il revoit chaque halte, chaque détour, chaque recoin qu'ils avaient empruntés, l'un suivant une voie inconnue et l'autre inquiet au plus haut point pour lui, essayant de comprendre, de le rattraper. Et son cœur se serre quand il parvient devant cette ancienne porte. Du sang de l'être qu'il adore de toute les fibres de son âme macule encore ce mur. Comment a t'on pu s'infliger une telle douleur ainsi ? Pourquoi se faire saigner de la sorte ? Cela lui fait mal et lui reste incompréhensible, de toute les manières qu'il puisse le voir. Et comment Komui pouvait il avoir connaissance de cet endroit qui semblait à priori normal ? Cela lui échappe. Et cela l'effraye, beaucoup. Soudain, à son oreille résonne une douce voix qui se veut rassurante, douce qu'il a l'impression de connaître mais qu'il sait bien ne pas connaître :

« C'était son destin. Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit papillon. Et c'est aussi ton destin. »

Il sursaute, cherche de tout côté qui a bien pu parler en rencontrant le vide. Mais déjà de l'intérieur lui parvient la voix incrédule d'Hevlaska :

« Reever ? Vous êtes déjà là ?

-Enfin déjà là est relatif... » reprend la voix passablement agacée de Luberrier.

Qu'un retard de plus pourrait agacer. Alors Reever secouant la tête préfère oublier cette voix. C'est trop perturbant. Cette voix et ces paroles. Qui en lui résonnent comme si il savait que c'était la vérité. Et il rentre en s 'exclamant d'un air qu'il veut neutre et indifférent car un trop plein d'humanité pourrait lui attirer des ennuis surtout en ce moment, alors que Luberrier semble déjà agacé:

« Vous m'avez fait demander Mr l'inspecteur général ? »

Luberrier pose son regard glacé sur lui. Il y lit un agacement profond. Tout cela a après tout interrompu sa magnifique préparation d'un nouveau macaron glacé. C'est compréhensible. Risible, dirait plutôt Komui, si il était conscient et à ses côtés. Et Reever réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il voit l'inspecteur général seul à seul. Enfin presque seul à seul. Sans Komui.

« En effet déclare t-il d'un air suffisant.J'aurai besoin que vous me racontiez votre version des faits puisque le principal témoin de la scène a choisi de se faire la malle au pays des rêves... »

Ces propos révoltent Reever. Comme si Komui avait choisi cette douleur et cet évanouissement...Lui sait bien qu'il ne l'a pas choisi. Que cela lui ai tombé dessus alors qu'il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important. Après avoir complimenté Reever, réchauffant son cœur à un point incroyable. Au point qu'il s'était mis à battre si fort en lui et qu'il se mette à prier pour que Komui ne remarque rien. Mais cela ne sert à rien de rager pour cela. Cela n'agacera que plus l'inspecteur qui trouvera un moyen pour le faire payer à Komui, ce qu'il ne veut pas. Il est déjà si fatigué pour ne pas en plus devoir se prendre les foudres de Luberrier pour quelque chose qui ne dépendait même pas de lui. Et Reever horrifié réalise soudainement que ce qu'il pourrait dire pourrait faire passer Komui pour un fou. Et que Luberrier pourrait user de ce prétexte pour se débarrasser de cet Intendant qu'il déteste au plus haut point. Et que lui sait très bien être le meilleur, même si il est agaçant avec sa manie d'être rarement sérieux. Dont il est amoureux secrètement. D'un seul coup, il se trouve incapable de parler. Mais Hevlaska qui apparaît dans son champ de vision, arborant pour la première fois depuis que Reever la connaît une forme humaine (probablement du au fait que la grotte soit minuscule) lui sourit obligeamment semblant capter ses pensée et s'exclame avec douceur :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Commandant. Rien ne pourra être considéré comme fou, puisqu'il semblerait qu'à l'heure de sa découverte, justement en tant que compatible j'ai perçu un étrange chant ce qui semble le cas de tous le compatibles justement. Et que Malcolm n'en a rien entendu. »

Ledit Malcolm lui adressa un regard agacé. Ah, en plus du macaron ce qui l'agaçait était le fait de ne rien avoir entendu. Mais un chant ? Komui pouvait il l'avait entendu ? Non, à ce qu'il sache, il n'était pas compatible...Mais en tout cas il avait bien plus confiance en Hevlaska qu'en Luberrier, d'autant qu'il savait la compatible être une bonne amie de Komui qui ne le laisserait pas tomber, il le savait et rasséréné par sa présence, son sourire, ses paroles, Reever, raconta ce récit qui lui brûlait la gorge et qui lui faisait mal,de détailler ainsi les souffrances de l'être aimé de la sorte. Et au fur à mesure de son récit, il vit Hevlaska devenir de plus en plus concentrée et compatissante devant la douleur qu'elle devinait aisément dans son récit. Luberrier lui resta imperméable à tout cela. Comme toujours. Ce qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde Reever. Quand il eut achevé son récit, Luberrier se tourna vers Hevlaska et s'exclama avec l'air de douter sérieusement de ses propos, ce qui indigna Reever en lui même:

« Votre avis Hevlaska ? »

Celle ci venge Reever amplement en adressant un regard noir à Luberrier qui étonnement se tasse un peu sous celui ci le contentant ainsi et s'exclame :

« Il dit vrai. Et tout cela ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais être une explication possible. Mon avis est que Komui a été attiré ici à dessein.

-Ah oui ? Et par qui ? Ricane Luberrier. Il n'y a personne ici de vivant et personne n'était au courant de l'existence de ce lieu, pas même moi c'est dire ! Alors comment un minuscule manager comme Komui pourrait il avoir entendu parler de ce lieu et se faire guider par un inconnu ? Il ne sort jamais... »

Ces propos agitèrent encore plus Reever en lui même. Comment pouvait il ainsi parler de Komui de la sorte ? Mais c'était vrai que la question se posait... Mais Hevlaska reste calme face à ses sarcasmes et s'exclame d'un air concentré :

« Pas si inerte que cela... Commandant pourriez vous vous approcher de la statue s'il vous plaît ? »

Reever un peu interloqué, s'exécute. Il ne voit pas où elle veut en venir. Il s'approche de cette statue qui justement a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus mort jusqu'à l'en toucher. Et comme étant du jade, il s'attend à la trouver froide. Et sous ses mains elle pulse comme un cœur. Il sursaute. Et regarde mieux. Ce vert, il l'a déjà vu quelque part...C'est le même vert qu'exhale une innocence non traitée... Qui pulse aussi comme un cœur vivant en temps normal tant qu'elle est non traitée. Mais sous cette forme brute, normalement aucun être non compatible ou non initié ne peut l'approcher. Elle est trop pure et trop grande pour. Il ne peut plus retenir sa surprise et s'exclame :

« On..On dirait de l'innocence !

- Précisément. Et cela n'en a pas seulement l'aspect. Elle en a aussi la composition. Mais elle en diffère en de nombreux points. De une, elle est indéplaçable. De deux, elle est figée dans cet aspect sans possibilité de la ramener à son état d'origine. De trois, elle n'est pas composée de une, mais plusieurs innocences accumulées. Au total six. De quatre, elle semble relativement inerte mais si certaines personnes se rapprochent de trop de celle ci elle se met à exhaler très légèrement un chant, le même que celui que j'ai entendu quelque heures plus tôt. Et de cinq, elle semble relativement autonome. C'est comme si il n'y avait aucun compatible possible, qu'elle ne fassent qu'un avec celui ci. commente gravement Hevlaska. Évidemment, des analyses plus poussées par la Section Scientifique viendra ou non confirmer ses données. D'où la seconde raison de votre venue. »

Reever en reste interdit devant ses révélations. Il effleure interdit le cristal qui ne laisse rien entrevoir de l'extérieur. C'est bien la première fois de toute sa carrière dans la scientifique qu'il entend parler d'un tel cristal. Voit un tel phénomène. Et étrangement, il lui semble entendre de très loin un écho lointain. Une voix mélancolique d'enfant qui attriste son cœur tant celle ci est triste qui murmure dans les ténèbres alentours. Des mots qui font chuchoter ses veines sans qu'il s'explique pourquoi.

« Raison, abandon, que le lien avec le monde tu sois et pour cela pardon... »

Reever frisonne à ce son qu'il ne s'explique et qu'il semble bien le seul à percevoir. Luberrier a en effet l'air impénétrable comme à l'accoutumée et Hevlaska.. En fait, elle le fixe de son regard pénétrant sans rien dire. Et c'est singulièrement inquiétant. Tout plutôt que ce silence. Il retire sa main du cristal et s'écarte. Et comme si Luberrier n'attend que ce mouvement de rejet, il s'exclame d'un air un peu dédaigneux et méprisant :

« Dis moi, Hevlaska, pourrait il s'agir du cœur précieux ? Personnellement je crains fort que ce ne soit le cas si celui ci est inerte justement et que Komui ait trouvé là une babiole inutile... »

Ces paroles irritent Reever. D'abord par la manière dont il parle de son sacrifice, de son sang versé, de son délire. De ce ton badin qui le blesse intensément. Comme si tout cela avait été vain et stupide. Ensuite...Quelque chose réchauffe ses veines de l'intérieur à ses paroles contre lui. Elle est importante. Il le sait. D'où, il l'ignore, mais il le sait. Et cela le fait sursauter et l'effraye un peu plus devant cette certitude qui ne lui appartient pas vraiment. Mais à qui est elle ? Il ne comprend plus. Son esprit est obscur. Un mal de crâne le menace face à tout le chaos de cette histoire. Il se promet qu'après en avoir fini avec cette histoire, avant d'aller veiller à son tour pour Lenalee sur l'homme qu'il aime passionnément, il prendra une aspirine. Et cela lui permet d'évacuer un temps la rage qui le prend et de reporter son attention sur Luberrier et Hevlaska. Dont le regard se fait de plus en plus grave sans qu'il se l'explique pourquoi en le contemplant. Comme si elle lit en lui..Comme si elle sent en lui toutes ses choses étranges. Et il frisonne de plus en plus fort. Avant de se rassurer. Bah, si celle ci ne dit rien c'est que tout cela ne doit pas être très important ni rien de plus que de la fatigue, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant après une semaine de nuit blanche... Étonnamment cette pensée le rassure. Peut être car elle est la seule chose sensée en cet instant. Oui peut être. Toujours est il qu'il reporte son attention sur Hevlaska qui étonnamment ne semble attendre que d'avoir toute l'attention de Reever :

« Peut être Malcolm, peut être. Mais c'est un agrégat d' innocence très spéciales, je le sens.

-Mais complètement inutile car inerte. Je crains fort que comme à l'accoutumée Komui n'est servi à rien... »soupire Luberrier avec un rictus méprisant.

Son soupir blesse Reever. Ses propos réveillent sa rage endormie. Son sang brûle sous l'effet de ceux ci. Il sait au plus profond de lui même combien tout cela est faux. Ses poings se crispent sous l'effet de cette rage qui remonte doucement de ses veines, gagne sa peau, le moindre battement de son cœur. Elle le fait entièrement elle. Il ne sent plus que ses battements contre ses tempes. Et rien ne peut plus la maîtriser. Sa voix balbutie sous l'effet de cette rage, non loin du point de rupture, sur le point de passer dans le monde réel, Reever ne pouvant plus contenir ce volcan qui s'est mis à bouillir violemment en lui sans qu'il n' en comprenne totalement la force et l'étendue :

« Il...Il n'est pas inutile...

-Plaît il ? » S'exclame Luberrier, marquant pour la première fois de la journée une émotion. De la surprise. La surprise de se voir contesté. Et de l'amusement qui attend de le voir se compromettre. Et ce sadisme agace encore plus Reever. Il n'a plus envie d'être poli et de se taire. Il veut hurler, crier. Plus se taire et se soumettre. Sa rage devient ardente et couvre sa vision au point que tout va sortir de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire lorsque soudain un rire extatique de cette même voix de femme qu'il avait déjà entendu un peu avant de rentrer dans cette pièce résonne l'accompagnant de ses mots :

« Crie ! Crie mon Lié ! Fais de tes émotions le lien ! »

Aussitôt il tressaille tandis qu'une voix d'homme aux accents connus sans qu'il sache d'où il la connaisse précisément cette fois s'exclame :

« Danger Reever. »

Et le monde se brouille dans une vague de chaleur intense.

_La chaleur. Elle irradie de la moindre de ses veines. Son cœur lui serre tant. Il se débat pour échapper à cette ardente morsure. Et ces vertiges ,oh ces vertiges. Il a l'impression d'être dans une mer désespérée, livré à lui même. Qu'il s'enfonce toujours plus dans l'eau. Que personne ne pourra le sauver de ses noirceurs. Que personne ne l'entend. Seul. Comme il y a se noie aussi dans la mer de Chine. Mais cette mer c'est son encre. Son sang. Il a un sourire douloureux.Même arraché à la quiétude comme il est, il faut encore qu'il songe à des choses étranges. C'est bien lui, tiens..Il se tord entre ses draps qu'il sent contre sa peau. Quelqu'un l'a amené ici, l'a porté jusque dans son lit. Son odeur est encore présente contre ses vêtements.. Une odeur rassurante. Celle d'une personne appréciée. Il sourit. Et la douleur tord son sourire tandis que la chaleur monte encore. Il voudrait crier. Crier sa douleur. Mais il n'a plus de force. Et surtout, il ne veut pas alarmer l'homme qui veille sur lui. Il ne veut pas l'alarmer. Lui dont il sent la présence partout autour de lui. Il est là autour de lui, le sent, vit ce qu'il vit, ressent ce qu'il ressent. Et l'horreur couvre son visage._

_-N...Non...balbutie t'il dans son semi délire retrouvant un peu de s'agite en tout il hurle en lui même, à son intention uniquement. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi faible. Brisé. Je veux rester fort. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Car toi, tu es fait pour la lumière,le ciel bleu, la douceur,les enfants, le miel...Tu es la lumière et je suis les ténèbres. Alors je passerai mon temps à te fuir pour t'éviter de souffrir. Mais toujours à tes ._

_Et soudainement, la fracture. Il est dans une pièce blanche, à contempler un homme qui se tort sous des affres de douleur qu'il sent encore comme par écho dans sa propre chair et qui le blesse comme si la douleur était sienne tandis qu'il voit un autre homme complètement paniqué s'affairer autour de lui, tentant de le calmer, de l'éveiller, tentant de mesurer si il a ou non de la fièvre, ce qui est peine perdue tant celui ci se tord dans ses draps qui crie à un golem au dessus de lui puis au malade :_

_- Allez me chercher une infirmière ! Grand Intendant, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Calmez vous je vous en prie..._

_Alors Reever se fige. Ce qu'il a devant lui n'est autre que Komui. Et la chambre se soustrait à ses yeux._

Reever redresse la tête, hagard. Ses yeux balayent les alentours pour rencontrer le regard inquiet d'Hevlaska. Il est au sol. A genoux. Mais il n'en a cure. Il sent encore comme en écho cette douleur indéchiffrable qui taillade Komui, sans qu'il sache précisément pourquoi ni comment. Elle est lui comme il fut lui l'espace d'un battement de cœur. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Mais qui pour le moment est accessoire. La peur pour l'homme qu'il aime le taillade tandis que le souvenir de la chaleur qui fut leur luit encore en lui. Et l'inquiétude le prend. Il doit être auprès de lui. Qu'importe le prix. Il doit être auprès de lui. C'est la seule chose qu'il sait. Il a oublié tout le reste. Il se redresse tandis qu'inquiète, Hevlaska s'exclame :

« Commandant vous allez bien ?

-Moi oui commente placidement Reever avant de leur fausser compagnie sans plus de manière. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Komui... »

OoO

Il dort à présent. Calme, apaisé. Du moins en a t-il l'air, en cet instant avec son visage pale à ravir un ange. Avec ses cheveux noirs s'étalant librement sur son oreiller. Sans autre ornement que sa beauté pure sur son visage. Il a même un léger sourire qui pour lui reste indéchiffrable. Comme souvent l'est l'homme de qui il s'exhale. Seul de légers sillons résistants de sueur encore sur son visage semble montrer combien ont été éprouvantes les heures pour celui ci. Mais c'est déjà de trop pour celui qui contemple le bel endormi. Rien ne doit souiller son ange. Il ne veut pas qu'il connaisse la moindre douleur. Il veut chasser toute douleur de son cœur. Pour toujours. Le rendre heureux si il le permet. Rester toujours à ses côtés. Tant de choses qu'il sait déjà inconsciemment. Que son malaise a réveillé encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il est en tout cas en cet instant incapable de le quitter. Pas tant que celui ci n'ai pas ouvert les yeux, lui ai souri, lancé une pique et tenté de se faire la toujours. Il a un sourire. Et tend la main pour effleurer la joue de l'endormi tandis qu'il murmure :

« Ce que tu m'as fait peur, Komui... »

Il s'est précipité, effrayé, terrorisé à son chevet, l'écho de sa douleur luisant toujours en à peine arrivé, Komui a soudain cessé de se tordre dans tous les sens et s'est laissé retomber dans ses oreillers. Comme si il n'avait fallu que sa présence pour l'apaiser. Ce qui lui a fait chaud au cœur. Et il s'est installé à son chevet sourd à tout le reste. Sourd à ce monde devenu agité. Attentif seulement au moindre mouvement de l'homme qu'il aime. A qui il a tant de questions à poser. Et qui est le seul à connaître les réponses. Il les lui doit après toute l'inquiétude qu'il s'est faite. Il a besoin qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il en est vraiment car rester dans ce flou, cet inconnu l'angoisse particulièrement. Quoi de plus normal après tout pour un homme habitué à tout analyser sans cesse ? N'importe quel autre scientifique eut été dans la même situation. Seulement il avait fallu que cela tombe sur lui. Sur l'homme qui aimait désespérément l'homme à qui était arrivé tout cela. Il eut un soupir. Plus le temps passe, plus il se rend compte que de toute manière le destin complote toujours à le rendre malheureux. D'abord en mettant la mort, le sang sur son chemin puis en le faisant tomber amoureux d'un homme qui ne le verrait probablement jamais. Et cela le blesse tellement. Mais c'est comme cela. Il a au moins le droit de veiller sur ses sourires, ses larmes, ses rages, de l'aider, le disputer. Et en cet instant de veiller sur son sommeil. Une chance incroyable. Que les dossiers devenus urgents viendra peut être briser à un moment donné. Mais pour le moment, tel un papillon éphémère ce moment volé au temps n'appartient qu'à eux. Personne ne pourra leur ôter cet instant. Non, personne. Personne ne le verra veiller sur lui, caresser du bout des doigts sa joue blanche et délicate avec cette dévotion qui se sent dans les moindres de ces gestes. Avec ce doux sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne saura non plus les tracas qui l'agitent, son inquiétude latente sous sa peau pour lui et ses interrogations sur ses pensées étranges qu'il aurait partagé avec lui. Ces « _Je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi faible. Brisé. Je __veux rester fort. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Car toi, tu es fait pour la lumière,le ciel bleu, la douceur,les enfants, le miel...Tu es la lumière et je suis les ténèbres. Alors je passerai mon temps à te fuir pour t'éviter de souffrir. Mais toujours à tes . » _Ces propos qui avaient tout à tour jeté son cœur dans la tourmente, la tristesse en entendant de telle absurdités, réveillant aussi de la chaleur et de l'espoir avec de tels mots. Et il a besoin de savoir. Besoin de savoir si cela est vraiment arrivé, si il a vraiment pensé un jour ces mots. Pour l'en détromper par la a besoin d 'y croire de toutes ses forces. Son avenir lui semble plus lumineux comme ce miel dont il parle mais en même temps plus incompréhensible. Car il ne sait pas ce que signifie tout cela et que cela l'effraye singulièrement. Et de Komui peut seul venir la lumière. Il n'est pas les ténèbres, cet idiot. D'ailleurs il ne l'a jamais été. Il est celui qui amène le sourire à tous avec sa folie, celui qui console, le père, l'ami, la famille, le frère, le protecteur s'il peut,le rempart contre l'horreur, le grand Intendant,celui qui amène la lumière quand tous ont perdu l'espoir. Celui qui toujours fort se dresse sans jamais s'effondrer, la valeur sûre, la douceur, le sang froid, parfois le sérieux, le courage, le charisme incroyable qu'il dégage et qui attire tous les gens à lui comme des papillons de nuit et la force intérieure. Il est véritablement l'âme de la Congrégation. Et tous le savent. Mais personne à part Lenalee ne lui prodigue ces mêmes bienfaits. Il donne, il donne sans jamais recevoir des autres. A part un peu d'affection et parfois de respect sauf pour les traqueurs qui le jugent inhumain. Et Reever lui, aimerait être ce genre de personne. Celui qui essuie ses larmes quand elle coule, celui qui éveille un sourire sur ses lèvres quand il se sent et abandonné, être celui qui l'étreint dans la joie comme dans la peine. Chasser sa douleur et apprivoiser ce bonheur sauvage qui jusqu'à présent leur échappe.

A ces pensées il sourit. Et son regard se perd dans la contemplation de ce délicat visage endormi si tranquille en cet instant, si doux mais si vulnérable, s'attarde sur ses paupières délicatement ouvragées et malheureusement fermées et ses si fines lèvres. Si fines, si délicates. Très légèrement entrouvertes comme si elles attendent quelque chose. Comme ses princesses dont on raconte aux enfants les histoires. Il a un léger rire devant ses pensées. Qu'elles sont étranges. Presque aussi déplacées que celles de Komui, si pensées en commun ils avaient bien eues. Mais il doit reconnaître qu'ainsi ses lèvres sont comme une invitation à ce baiser qu'il pourrait lui cela a un goût doux amer. Parce que tout cela est irréalisable. Il a un soupir douloureux. Il le sait bien que c'est impossible...Mais cela n'empêche que ses sentiments sont bien là sous la glace qui sert à masquer ses sentiments tous les jours aux autres, qui l'empêche de prendre Komui dans ses bras, de le faire sien en lui offrant son cœur et en le prenant à tous ceux qui aurait pu lui voler mis à part Lenalee. Et doucement il se met à caresser ses cheveux doucement, comme par peur de le déranger. De le dégoûter dans son sommeil. Ils sont doux sous sa main. Plus doux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé. Il a un sourire attendri en contemplant cet endormi. Un regard qu'il ne se permettrait jamais en public. Mais lorsqu'ils ne sont qu'eux deux et qu'il n' a rien à craindre de son jugement, alors il se laisse plus facilement aller. Il se met à fredonner doucement une berceuse comme pour l'accompagner dans ses rêves au moins, pour apaiser son âme si elle souffre encore dans les tréfonds de son âme. Pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul. Et ce chant apaise son âme aussi étrangement, l'emmenant au loin doucement, le ramenant sur les terres désertiques de l'Australie, sous ce soleil qu'il y avait connu, auprès de ceux qui furent sa famille et que les Akumas abattirent comme la famille de Komui, qui l'accueillent avec un sourire. Pris dans ses rêveries, il entend soudain une voix près de lui qui chuchote avec une nostalgie intense :

« On n'oublie jamais vraiment ceux qui nous ont aimé et que l'on a aimé hein ? Mais je vais te dire un secret : ils ne meurent jamais véritablement. Ils vivent en toi. »

Reever sursaute. Cette voix de femme...Encore elle ! Mais que lui veut elle ? Qui est elle ? Est elle réelle ? Il la cherche alors de son regard dans la pièce sans la voir, fouillant désespérément des yeux à sa recherche le moindre recoin, prêt à protéger Komui de celle ci si elle s'avère dangereuse comme elle en a l'air quand soudain...Quelque chose de chaud se pose contre sa main. Surpris, il baisse les yeux. Et voit une main fine, blanche aux longs doigts fins posée sur la regard incrédule suit alors le tracé de son bras..pour le voir appartenir à Komui ! Son cœur en rate un battement de joie et de chaleur. Ce geste, en plus du fait qu'il est éveillé lui procure un soulagement considérable et un débordement d'affection soudain. Il va pour lui sourire chaleureusement, l'accueillir et se moquer gentiment de lui malgré ses joues qu'il commence à sentir chauffer lorsqu'il remarque ses paupières toujours closes et que l'espoir se tait. Il n'en a donc pas conscience...Mais même inconscient ce geste réchauffe son cœur au plus haut point. Et il couvre sa main de la sienne et la presse doucement en murmurant :

« Ce serait bien que tu reviennes parmi nous tu sais... »

Il sait bien qu'il ne l'entend pas, mais cela le réconforte...D'ailleurs peut être il l'entend il de très loin...Et que cela lui fait du bien...Son sourire s'accentue...et une lueur verte paraît sous ses yeux incrédules. Il relève alors le regard qu'il tenait baissé sur l'homme qu'il aimait...Pour voir de curieux phénomènes. La pièce s'est emplie de lueurs vertes qui virevoltent comme une aurore boréale tout autour du lit. Sauf que celle ci est entièrement de ce vert d'innocence. Elles dansent comme au son d'une musique inconnue que Reever ne peut entendre. Car il n'est pas appelé. Et il sursaute à cette étrange pensée qu'il ne sait d'où elle vient au même moment que de très loin Komui gémit, coupant net sa surprise et reportant ainsi son inquiétude et son attention sur le malade. Son visage arbore de nouveau une expression de souffrance. Entre ses draps blancs il a l'air d'un martyr. Sous la main de Reever, sa main s'est crispé t'il encore souffrir ? Non, il ne le veut pas...Il ne le permettra pas...Et soudainement une main luisant de ce même éclat vert que l'aurore boréale apparaît dans son champs de vision osant toucher la joue de l'homme qu'il aime en un geste maternel, tendre tandis qu'à nouveau la vois s'élève douce et délicate :

« Sais tu qu'il t'a sauvé ? »

Reever sursaute à ses propos. Et relève la tête. Pour rencontrer le doux sourire d'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années ressemblant un peu à Lenalee aux très longs cheveux libres. De ce vert d'innocence duquel luisent aussi ses yeux. Et qui porte une robe d'été à bretelles très longue en hiver. Mais qui est elle ? Comment est elle entrée ? Que fait elle ici et pourquoi ? Que veut elle dire ? Et pourquoi a t-il l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours en lui même alors qu'il la voit pour la première fois ? Les questions se bousculent dans son esprit mais il n'a pas le temps de les formuler qu'elle reprend déjà la parole :

« Il n'aurait jamais du être le seul à souffrir, tu sais. La douleur devait t'atteindre aussi et l'abandonner. C'est l'effet indéfectible du Lien. La conséquence inévitable. Mais il a choisi de l'endurer à nouveau pour toi. Pour t'en sauver. Et cela a tout changé. »

Il sursaute. Quoi ? Il était censé l'avoir aussi cette chaleur et cet imbécile avait choisi de l'endurer à nouveau ? Pour lui ? Et comment est ce d'ailleurs possible ? Cela le touche et le blesse. Il ne mérite pas tant. Il ne mérite pas tant de soins...

« Idiot le traite il à voix basse, espèce d'idiot » des larmes venant perler à ses yeux de douleur et d'une amère joie de le voir se soucier de lui. Et le reste des mots revient à son esprit. Ils lui semblent familiers, font chanter son sang comme une vérité mais il ne les a jamais entendu avant dans un tel contexte et ne le comprend pas et cela l'effraye. Beaucoup. Mais il a déjà perdu son attention. En effet, maintenant du regard elle couve Komui caressant doucement sa joue en murmurant :

« Bien sûr que tu es un idiot...Un incroyable idiot...Mais les idiots sont des gens attachants... »

Les questions de Reever meurent sur ses lèvres à cette vérité, à son air de soucier profondément du sort de Komui. Cette impression de pureté qu'il ressent à son côté. Cette impression d'avoir qu'elle ne sera jamais mauvaise. Ce qu'il ne explique pas. Et la curiosité revient piquer son âme. Et soudain Komui pousse un cri aigu de souffrance faisant tressaillir son âme et à vouloir à le protéger. Mais un effleurement de la main de la demoiselle fait taire le cri tandis qu'avec douceur elle s'exclame :

« Là, c'est ça...Cela ne sert à rien de te retenir si tu souffres...Tu n'en seras que plus blessé...Et ni lui ni moi ne voulons te voir souffrir en silence...Là cela va aller maintenant...C'est bientôt fini maintenant...Encore un petit effort...rien qu'un..Je sais que tu le peux... »

Reever intérieurement rage à ses propos. Comment peut elle lui demander cela alors qu'il souffre déjà tant et pourquoi ? D'où le connaît elle ? Et pourquoi a t'elle cet air de souffrir véritablement,de compatir pour lui, de parler ainsi de non se retenir et l'apaiser si elle veut approfondir ses souffrances ? Et d'ailleurs comme l'a t'elle apaisé alors que cela semblait si sérieux avant ? Soudain elle plante son regard fermement dans le sien au moment où il va crier sa rage et ses questions le réduisant d'un simple regard au silence. Car là n'est pas sa place de s'opposer à elle. Il le sait sans qu'il sache d'où. Son sourire est amer et blesse l'homme qu'il est et quelque chose qui chuchote en ses veines. Laquelle chose qu'il n'a jamais senti avant.

« Ton indignation est légitime. Tout comme tes questions. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux répondre qu'à peu de tes questions, tu m'en vois désolée. Le temps presse et je n'ai que peu de temps devant moi maintenant. Je n'ai pas choisi mon destin. Ni Komui le sien. Ni toi le tien. Je n'ai pas choisi de lui infliger volontairement cette souffrance. Je la ferai volontiers disparaître si cela se pouvait. Mais tout se paie. »

Des larmes dansent dans ses yeux à présent qu'elle essuie avec ses poignets. Et il est incapable de lui dire le moindre mot mauvais. Peut être ce de la faiblesse, peut être est ce à cause des larmes. Certainement des deux. Il a envie de la consoler sans qu'il sache si cela ne vienne de ce qui parle en son sang ou de lui même. Très certainement des deux. Mais il sait là aussi que son chagrin est trop grand pour qu'il y puisse quelque chose et dure depuis trop longtemps. Il n'est après tout pas l'Amant. Reever ignore vraiment d'où viennent ses pensée étranges et même d'où vient le fait qu'elle entende ses pensée et les devinent et même d'ailleurs ne comprend le sens de ses paroles mais là cela se trouve moins important que ce chagrin. Et soudain résonne dans l'air un léger balbutiement de cette voix tant adorée alors que Reever désemparé ne sait que faire devant ses larmes pris entre deux feux contraires :

« A...Atasha... »

Aussitôt tous deux sursautent et reportent leur attentions sur Komui. Reever ne comprend pas le sens de ce mot ni pourquoi il parle alors que son visage marque autant la douleur mais il voit un sourire extatique et inondé de larmes couvrir les lèvres de la fille qui reporte à nouveau son attention sur lui en murmurant et en effleurant à nouveau sa joue détendant instantanément son visage :

« Oui, Komui...Oui je suis là...Je ne t'abandonne pas tu vois...Jamais...On ne t'abandonnera jamais même si tu devais être entraîné dans les ténèbres et nous avec toi, Reever et moi...Même si tu désapprouves, mon ange... Tu as senti ma douleur et tu y as répondu hein ? Tu as senti les questions sans réponse qui se pressent dans la tête de ton Lié et tu as voulu soulager sa conscience de l'une des rares réponses que tu as...Idiot... Idiot qui a fait précisément ce que j'attendais de toi...Tel est mon nom et toi seul pouvait l'éveiller au monde et tu l'as fait... Dors maintenant, mon ange...Repose toi...Nous veillerons sur toi, c'est promis.. »

Ces propos laissent médusé Reever. Lié ? Eveillé ? Atasha était son nom ? Que signifiait tous ses mots ? Et pourquoi avait il l'impression de les avoir déjà tant de fois entendu dans sa vie alors que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ceux ci ? Pourquoi son sang bouillonnait doucement à ses mots, se réchauffant à ceux ci et lui prodiguant la sensation d'entendre un choeur connu et rassurant dans ses mots inconnus, de revenir à une terre dont il aurait été longtemps exilé ? Et quel sens avaient ils d'ailleurs ? Que voulait t'elle dire ? Les questions se font de plus en plus nombreuses dans sa tête. Elles sont si nombreuses qu'elle forment un labyrinthe en lequel Reever est perdu au sein même de son âme pourtant si claire et ordonnée à l'accoutumée. Tout lui échappe, à commencer par ses pensées qu'il sait ne pas venir de lui et ses choses qui sonnent connues sans l'être. Par ses voix , ses sensations qu'il ne sait pas siennes mais celles de Komui sans en être sûr. Et ses mots. Combien tout va si vite sans répondre à la moindre question, le perdant toujours plus ! Enfin, il faut reconnaître que dans ce chaos il y a au moins une chose apaisante et rassurante. Les paroles de la jeune fille avaient l'air d'avoir apaisé Komui qui avait retrouvé un air serein entre ses draps. Par il ne savait quelle miracle et comment d'ailleurs pouvait elle le connaître, cela lui échappait. Tout lui échappait et il n'arrive pas à voir le rapport entre les différents événements de la journée ni d'ailleurs à déterminer si cette discussion est un rêve. Il a tellement de questions enfouies en lui qu'il ne sait plus où donner de la tête ni arrive à s'en rappeler précisément. Mais du moins il parvient à se souvenir des principales. Que se passe t-il ? Qu'arrive t-il à Komui ? Qui êtes vous et pourquoi vous êtes là à torturer Komui et qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires de destin qui serait notre ? Et alors qu'il essaye encore une fois d'ouvrir la bouche soudain elle le regarde gravement dans les yeux. Sans faillir. Et son regard est si sérieux qu'il n'ose plus protester ni parler. Elle agit comme une Reine au regard noble capable d'en imposer rien que d'un regard, se drape dans le moindre de ses gestes de cette attitude royale qui ne pousse qu'au respect et au silence. Comme souvent, cela lui arrive. Après tout elle la Reine. Et lui n'est que le Lien. Et Reever s'étrangle à ses pensées absurdes qui naissent en son esprit dont il ignore le sens. De quoi ? Quel est le sens de cela ? Tout cela l'inquiète encore plus le remplit de frustration de ne rien comprendre, mais aussi d'une peur. Un mauvais pressentiment court sur sa peau sans qu'il ne sache précisément pourquoi. Il sent que les événements d'aujourd'hui ne présagent rien de bon et soudain comme lisant ses pensées, elle hoche gravement la tête en s'exclamant :

« Le temps nous est compté à présent. Ils vont venir. Ils ne seront satisfait que quand ils m'auront détruit et mes amis avec mais si ils réussissent ce sera la fin de l'humanité. Mais c'était nécessaire. Chaque événement d'aujourd'hui était nécessaire. Et ceux à venir aussi.

-Ils ? »S'exclame Reever médusé devant cette menace et ses mots qu'il ne comprend pas mais qui répondent à une de ses questions. Mais la réponse en est que plus illogique car sortie des explications. Il craint le pire soudainement, le spectre de la peur prenant brusquement encore plus d'ampleur.

Elle plante son regard dans le sien et soudain tend une main vers sa joue doucement et le monde s'efface brusquement alors que cette main aussi légère que le vent effleure sa joue.

_Une salle de réunion sombre. Tout autour les Noé. Un seul est debout et leur tourne leur dos, les deux bras croisés dans son dos. Un homme enronbé. Le pire de tous. Le comte Millé soudain s'exclame d'une voix à l'air furieuse:_

_« Elle est éveillée. Ils l'ont retrouvé._

_- Enfin c'est impossible mon prince s'exclame Road à l'air médusé, elle dort avec ses amis depuis près de 35 ans. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu l'éveiller ?_

_- Le courage. La force intérieure. Ce qui lui a fait défaut il y a 35 ans de ses soldats alors qu'elle allait gagner »répond le comte son regard se perdant par la vitre de la pièce. _

_Les autres Noé écoutent cet absurde dialogue qui pour eux n'a aucun sens. A part pour Wisely dont la main s'est étrangement crispé sur la tasse qu'il tient à la main, son regard étrangement mélancolique. Jusqu'à ce que Sheryl s'exclame surpris :_

_« Wisely ? »_

_L'intéressé sourit pour rassurer celui qui des Noé se comporte comme un père envahissant avec certains Noé.Et s'exclame à la fois pour rassurer et captant ses pensées incrédules sur ce dialogue pour répondre à ses questions :_

_« C'est une vielle histoire compliquée. Et il préfère détourner le regard en contemplant la table, son regard à nouveau légèrement triste._

_-Mais elle ne l'est pas entièrement, n'est ce pas ? Sinon nous l'aurions senti et elle se serait empressée de réveiller le Roi s'exclame Road qui a l'air inquiète._

_-Non, non. La Création, la Volonté, la Vie, La Protection, L'illusion, La Pensée, L'Âme et Le Lien ne le sont pas les autres infâmes papillons qu'elle nous envoie...s'exclame le Comte d'un ton qu'il veut apaisant. Ma petite Road, cette infâme Sonia n'est pas encore éveillée et ne pourra manquer te tuer cette fois. Et je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'éveille jamais , elle et tous les autres._

_Puis d'un ton ferme tel le Roi du camp qu'il est, il s'exclame soudain :_

_-Tyki pon ?_

_Tyki qui jusqu'alors avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme se redresse soudainement surpris et s'exclame :_

_-Mon Prince ?_

_Le Comte se tourne vers lui avec un un de ses sourires à glacer le sang en s'exclamant :_

_-Je trouve que tu t'ennuies trop, ces temps ci. Et j'ai justement une mission intéressante pour toi._

_Elle est très simple. Massacrer toute la Congrégation dans son ensemble. Ne laisse aucun maréchaux étant au loin celle ci sera sans défense. Et tu as ordre de détruire la statue verte qui se trouve dans leurs caves. Ils auront tous tellement peur qu'elle ne pourra pas puiser de l'énergie pour s'éveiller totalement et mourra. Emmène avec toi des Akumas à foison et commet un carnage que l'on s'en souvienne longtemps. »_

_Il éclate d'un rire sardonique qui ébranle tout son corps tandis que Tyki a un sourire du même effet qui se dessine avec lenteur sur ses lèvres en s'exclamant :_

_« Qu'il en soit fait selon votre volonté, mon Prince. »_

_Et son rire se répercute le long des murs, parcourut la peau de cet auditeur silencieux et horrifié, qui st là depuis le début de la scène, l'entoure, l'étouffe , le fait sien et..._

Reever se redresse brusquement dans son lit. Son rire résonne toujours en lui, parcourt toujours sa peau. L'écho de ses mots résonne toujours en lui. Son regard ébahi parcourt sa chambre. L'instant d'avant, il se trouvait auprès de l'homme qu'il aime, et maintenant dans sa propre chambre sans transition ni aucune perception de n'avoir gagné. Et aucune trace de cette Atasha. Ni de lueurs vertes, ni de pensées étranges. Peut être même que les événements d'aujourd'hui n'étaient qu'un rêve incompré èse plausible, puisqu'il se retrouve dans son qu'il se sent reposé comme si il avait enfin eu une nuit de repos correcte. Peut être, peut être...Il l'espère de toutes ses forces. Mais une part de lui a toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui a élu domicile en ses veines et lui chuchote sans cesse « Danger Reever » Et soudain des coups résonnent à sa porte tandis qu'une voix un peu lessivée parvient du dehors. Une voix qu'il identifie de suite. Celle de Komui. Son sang se fige dans ses veines tandis qu'un soulagement l'envahit. Il ne s'est pas évanoui, alors..Cette pensée réchauffe son cœur. Et pourtant, il ne peut occulter cette voix lessivée, cet air épuisé, et même désespérée dont il murmure au cœur de la nuit :

« Commandant Reever ? »

Ce mauvais pressentiment s'intensifie encore et c'est précipitamment, l'air infiniment perturbé qu'il ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Pour trouver Komui dans le couloir obscur, un bougeoir à la main seule source de lumière en cet instant qui trace sur son visage de délicates ombres qui le rendent charmant à tout égard. Un ange au milieu des ténèbres. Mais aussi un homme durant une veillée funèbre. Reever frisonne à ses pensées. Et son visage est tiré comme épuisé, comme si il avait...affronté de violentes douleurs dans la journée. Oh comme en cet instant il aimerait que son supérieur, l'homme qu'il aime passionnément lui sourit avec douceur, le remercie d'avoir veillé sur lui et lui lança une pique. Tout plutôt que ce regard d'outre tombe prémices du choc profond d'un homme et d'un désastre prochain. Le pressentiment mauvais gagne un peu encore son cœur et le fait sien aussi. L'angoisse installe son poison dans les entrailles de Reever doucement, mais chacune de ses « caresses » est encore plus nocive que la précédente et depuis le début de cette journée celui ci n'a eu de cesse de s' insinuer en ses veines. Et Komui reprend d'une voix métallique et sonnant creuse, comme si il essaye de contenir cette douleur qui pulse dans ses yeux :

« Commandant, je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de préparer des affaires, ce dont vous aurez besoin et ce à quoi vous tenez. »

Tout en lui angoisse Reever. Cette douleur qu'il ne s'explique, cet air détaché qu'il a pour masquer sa souffrance , sa fatigue..qui le blesse lui même de le voir ainsi et l'effraye au plus haut point car inexplicable, à part par cette illogique...Tout lui laisse à croire que cela n'était pas un rêve...Et l'angoisse au tréfonds de Reever laisse le poison agir. Tout cela l'angoisse tellement qu'il agrippe le devant de la veste de Komui des deux mains et s'exclame :

« Bon Dieu Komui qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Alors Komui a un sourire déchiré, brisé d'homme qui s'effondre pour un temps, devant celui en qui il a confiance. Il le voudrait rassurant, mais il ne le peut pas. Pas lui mentir alors que..Ni continuer à refouler . Alors il s'exclame après un douloureux soupir:

« On vient de nous prévenir d'une attaque imminente des Noé. Dans trois heures ils seront là.

Reever sent son cœur tressauter. D'horreur et de douleur. Non, il doit être en plein cauchemar, non...Mais il sait que c'est la réalité. Et son instinct lui dit que tout est la réalité depuis le début. Et cela le terrorise alors que soudain résonne dans la Congrégation la voix de Luberrier :

- Komui Lee est attendu de toute urgence dans mon bureau, je répètes... »

**Voilà le chapitre est terminé ^^ J'espère que ce début vous aura donné envie de lire la suite (en plus il se finit en cliffhanger, je vais me faire détester XD)**

**Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire des textes au présent c'est trop bizarre XD Un vrai challenge pour moi que je relève sans problème (ou presque enfin j'espère)**

**Les autres OC vont bientôt débarquer mais pas encore..Et là vous vous posez des questions du genre : Que va t'il se passer ? Qui est Atasha et ses amis ? Que vont ils faire ? Pourquoi Komui l'intéresse ainsi que Reever ? Cette fic répondra à votre question...**

**Hoshino laissant beaucoup de suppositions, cela me permet de composer cette modeste hsitoire qui, je le reconnais a subi des influences. Ici c'est plutôt Vampire Knight avec les hsitoires de tout se teintant en vert (alors que pour Yuki elle voyait du sang partout) mais plus tard, il y aura encore d'autres influence dont une scène de Lost les disparus qui est une série que j'adore et des clips d'Era très probablement.**

**J'ai été cruelle avec Luby, en ne lui laissant pas finir son macaron XD Et avec Reever et Komui, aussi comme d'habitude...Pauvre de moi...**

**Dans le prochain, douleur, horreur, beau gestes et amour voilà le coktail que je prévois ^^ Et pour le moment Reever s'en tient à bon compte...Non vraiment...Vous verrez...**

**Cela dit je vais continuer le chapitre du sacrifice qui est bien commencé mais qui a connu un léger blocage un peu avant la rédaction de cette fic (mais je pense cela réglé) Après cela je me mettrai à Reever in Wonderland mais une fois cela fini car après cela, je ne pourrai qu'écrire les trois chapitres à la suite pour enfin faire revenir Komui ce qui est ma plus grande hâte ^^**

**Voilà au revoir, bonne soirée , merci de m 'avoir lu et comme cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas demandé..Review ? *clin d'oeil***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ^^ me revoilà déjà avec la suite dramatique et romantique de cette fic ^^**

**Hum...Quoi dire de plus...Atasha, Sonia et Suri sont toujours ma seule propriété ainsi que l'idée...Et aujourd'hui Suri et Atasha apparaissent ^^ Et l'influence du jour sera Titanic (mais si le concepteur du bateau qui coule avec) Vampire Knight, surtout la fin...Avec une influence du discours de Churchill...**

**J'aime énormément Suri..Le pauvre seul homme perdu au milieu de cinq filles..Et en plus homo avec un passé et une fonction spéciale (non pour ceux qui lisent le sacrifice, il n'est pas autant malmené que Jo même moins que lui, Jo étant le perso que j'ai fait le plus souffrir de toute ma vie), je suis cruelle avec lui... Et pour d'autres raisons...Vous l'aurez compris je l'aime bien...**

**Voilà voilà et voici la suite ^^Chaque titre de chapitre aura un rapport plus ou moins éloigné avec les papillons.. Vous voilà prévenu... Bonne lecture...**

Chapitre 1 : L'envol

Le chant meurt à peine né de ses lèvres. Il ne le quitte plus. Plus depuis son malaise et cette « fusion » étrange...Ce chant qui l'a guidé tout du long de cet étrange périple. Qui l'apaise sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Cette envolée vers quelque chose de plus grand, il le sent d'instinct. Cet étrange instinct tapi dans ses veines qui jusqu'à présent se taisait. Dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Qui soudain s'est révélé à lui comme cette étrange statue et cette Atasha qu'il a l'impression de connaître depuis très longtemps sans jamais l'avoir vu de sa vie... Comme ce monde violacé immense constellé de papillons où il s'était perdu avant de le sentir auprès de lui...Puis elle... Et leur douleur respectives qu'il ne pouvait supporter...Parce qu'il aime Reever...Parce qu'il apprécie cette Atasha à qui pour il ne sait quelle raison il fait confiance...Mais il n'est plus temps de s'en effrayer ni de s'en étonner. Il y a bien pire à penser. Ce qui va arriver. Il sent le drame venir. Et ce drame dépendre de lui, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Dépendre de sa décision. Celle qu'il estime bonne et juste. Même si terrible et remplie de conséquences. Mais conforme à ses convictions. Mais d'abord, se calmer, rester calme avant de se remémorer cette terrible réunion. Un regard à sa montre lui apprend qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant ses terribles mots. Comme convenu avec Luberrier. Un discours de l'homme qui gérait tous les autres pour apaiser, calmer, redonner de la force. La raison pour laquelle il doit rester fort, ne pas s'effondrer. Être calme. Et il n'a aucune idée de comment il va dire le tout pour apaiser les âmes et annoncer...ces choses. L'invasion imminente et le pire... Ce dont ils se sont rendus compte en réunion...

_Luberrier s'exclame, d'un air ébranlé fort rare sur son visage face à tous les responsables rassemblés en cet instant dans son bureau :_

_« Vous savez déjà les faits principaux messieurs mais au sus des dernières nouvelles j'ai une nouvelle pire à vous annoncer encore... »_

_Aussitôt Komui se tend à ses nouvelles, un mauvais pressentiment courant dans ses veines en même temps qu'une voix intérieure lui dit: « Tout cela est de ta faute...» Il a l'impression que cela est mêlé de près ou de loin à la statue..Mais cela est une impression qui ne vient pas de lui..Mais de Reever... Il le sait sans jamais en avoir parlé avec lui... D'ailleurs confusément, il sent dans les ténèbres, au plus profond de lui même une inquiétude qui n'est pas sienne et qui se rajoute à la sienne et qui toutes deux s'entremêlent, vibrant presque au même diapason. Mais il les renvoit là d'où elles viennent ses angoisses. Il n'est pas temps d'avoir peur. Il est temps d'être fort pour braver l'horreur qu'il pressent et qui est assez forte pour marquer les traits de Luberrier. Qui s'exclame :_

_« Au vu du peu de temps que nous avons, nous ne pourrons jamais évacuer tous les membres de la Congrégation. Nous allons donc être contraints d'en laisser ici mourir sous les coups des Noé. »_

_A ces mots, un murmure incrédule et horrifié parcourt la foule. Komui lui reste choqué, horrifié. Mais muet. Et son sang hurle en lui même en souvenir d'horreurs et de massacres qu'il a l'impression d'avoir vécu mais dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence avant ce jour. Ce qu'il ne comprendrait pas en temps normal. Mais qui en cet instant lui importe peu. Il voit déjà le futur massacre. Ses hommes massacrés à cause de sa décision d'ouvrir cette porte. Ces hommes qu'ils a condamné à la mort. Ces hommes de qui il commande souvent la mort pendant que lui reste bien au chaud protégé, ces hommes à qui il devra bientôt annoncer sans s'effondrer leur mort prochaine , comme le voudra le rôle du Grand Intendant.. Ces hommes dont sa mission était aussi de les protéger et qu'il venait de faire faillir...Et Luberrier lève son regard un peu anxieux vers eux en reprenant,ultime préjudice:_

_« Nous avons donc la responsabilité de choisir qui devra vivre et qui devra mourir. »_

_C'est tellement horrible que les bras lui en tombe. Il défaille légèrement. Qui est t'on pour décider de cela ? Qui est t'on ? Il ne s'est pas engagé pour faire cela, non... Il s'est engagé pour Lenalee puis pour humaniser cette Congrégation, pas pour la voir décider froidement de la vie de quiconque comme cela...C'est peut être nécessaire, mais il n'est pas prêt à le tolérer...Et il va pour le dire, lorsque autour de lui il perçoit un murmure d'approbation de l'ensemble des hauts gradés qui comme Luberrier se sont mis à arborer un regard anxieux, guettant leur avec dégoût il comprend ce regard. Ils ont peur que les autres décident que leur vie est inutile à la Congrégation... Simplement...Que les autre meurent, de la sorte, qu'ils en décident, cela leur semble normal...mais tout cela écœure Komui qui en cet instant se sent différent d'eux. Leur attitude lâche est abominable...Alors qu'on attend de leurs hommes un courage formidable et des mœurs excellentes, eux leurs chefs se comportent de « cette manière » infâme...Il sont prêts à abandonner leurs hommes, à rejeter toute faute, à décider de la sorte...C'est bien eux qui ne mériteraient pas de vivre...Mais évidemment..._

_Et Luberrier de s'emparer de cette liste très décorée, qui se trouve être la liste des chefs. Évidemment. Il sent une tension s'installer autour de la table qui l'indigne au plus profond de lui même. Et Luberrier s'exclame :_

_« Voyons voir vous admettrez tous mon utilité ici.._

_Et ces quelques mots d'argumentation plongent la salle dans un chaos confus de cris pour vanter ses qualités. Seul reste muet Komui. Qu'une telle agitation agace, écœure au plus haut point. Et n'y tenant plus, il crie soudain, de manière ferme, plus ferme que Luberrier qui essaye de ramener le calme :_

_-SILENCE ! VOUS N AVEZ PAS HONTE DE PARLER DE LA MORT DE GENS DE LA SORTE ? VOUS NE PENSEZ QU A VOTRE PROPRE MORT ! C EST UN COMPORTEMENT INDIGNE DE LA CONGREGATION ! REGARDEZ VOUS A VOUS BATTRE POUR QUOI ? PEUT ETRE QUELQUES JOURS DE PLUS …CE MASSACRE NE SERA CERTAINEMENT PAS LE DERNIER NE L OUBLIEZ PAS... NOUS SOMMES CENSE ETRE LEURS CHEFS, DONNER L EXEMPLE ET QUEL EXEMPLE VOUS DONNEZ EN CET INSTANT ! _

_Tout se taisent muets et un peu honteux à ses qu'une voix reprenne, malicieuse :_

_-Vous êtes malin Grand Intendant. Faire croire que vous êtes désintéressé, nous faire honte pour assurer votre survie...Alors que nous aurions pu la remettre en question, vu le statut facilement remplaçable comme un chef de section scientifique..._

_Un murmure d'approbation coure le long des murs. Mais ses mots horrifie encore un peu plus Komui. Et lui qui d'habitude sait rester calme, ne peut plus retenir sa rage devant cette assimilation de bassesse que l'on lui donne aussi. Il se lève précipitamment rageur et s'exclame : _

_-JE N EN AI QUE FAIRE DE MA VIE DANS CES CONDITIONS ! JE PREFERES MOURRIR POUR CE QUE JE CROIS JUSTE QUE PREFERER MA VIE ET LAISSER MOURRIR MES HOMMES SEULS POUR LA SIMPLE RAISON QUE JE SUIS LEUR CHEF ET QUE DONC JE VAUDRAI MIEUX QU EUX ! MA PLACE EST AUPRES DE CEUX QUE J ENVOIE MOURRIR ET QU AU JOURD HUI JE NE PEUX PROTEGER MALGRE LE BUT DE MA MISSION...JE SUIS LE SEUL RESPONSABLE DE CE QUI SE PASSE, ALORS EN PLUS DE TOUS CELA JE PAIERAI AVEC MES HOMMES LE PRIX...JE LAISSE MA PLACE DANS VOTRE EVACUATION, MOI JE VAIS MOURRIR AVEC MES HOMMES POUR LEUR MONTRER QUE NON, TOUS LEURS CHEFS NE LES ABANDONNENT PAS A LEURS SORTS, QU ILS NE SONT PAS LES SEULS A PAYER LE PRIX FORT QUAND ILS ECHOUENT OU MEME SANS ET QUE CERTAINS ASSUMENT LEURS RESPONSABILITE QUAND ELLE EST ENGAGEE !_

_Un silence choqué et aussi impressionné accueille ses paroles tandis que satisfait Komui s'autorise un sourire. Il n'a rien planifié. Non, tout lui est venu comme cela. Mais c'est là la voie qu'il veut et doit suivre. Surtout qu'il veut. C'est là son devoir qu'il veut respecter. Montrer aux non gradés qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à offrir leur sang que les puissants peuvent s'offrir aussi. C'est un sacrifice d'espoir pour montrer que même les puissants peuvent accepter de tomber au nom de leurs idéaux, de cette guerre sans nom et assumer leur responsabilité. Il veut offrir par son sacrifice l'humanité qu'il manque à la Congrégation, que l'on puisse se rappeler que cet organisme n'est pas totalement froid. Et soudain perçant ce silence reprend cette même voix malicieuse :_

_-Et votre sœur ?_

_Il sursaute tandis qu'un triste sourire vient orner ses lèvres. Il vient appuyer là où cela fait mal. Mais... D'une voix raffermie et douce à la fois il reprend:_

_-Elle comprendra pourquoi je fais cela. A ma place elle ferait exactement la même chose. Et elle ne sera pas seule. Auprès d'elle, elle aura son frère de cœur, le Commandant Wenhamm pour veiller sur elle. Je cède officiellement ma place dans l'évacuation au Commandant et le recommande comme futur Intendant devant cette solennelle assemblée en vertu de ses qualités innombrables et de son humanité qui j'en suis sûr apporteront beaucoup à la Congrégation. J'use du dernier pouvoir qui me reste pour faire de l'arche notre nouveau quartier car introuvable sinon et vous recommande une bonne soirée et une bonne vie._

_Et sur ses mots il quitte la pièce, fièrement, sous les chuchotis incrédules des gradés. Heureux d'avoir sauvé l'homme qu'il aime. Qu'au moins un des deux étrangement il a l'impression que leur destin n'est pas cela...Que c'est de mourir ensemble...Mais il refuse cela..Non, pour lui il ne veut que la lumière pas les ténèbres auxquelles il se destine. Alors il ignore le chuchotis de son sang et avance._

Un nouveau regard à sa est temps. Avec un soupir et une inspiration pour se donner du courage , il fait signe au golem dans la pièce de se rapprocher de lui, lui donne ses instructions et une fois cela fait, il inspire une nouvelle fois et s'exclame, laissant pour la seconde fois de sa vie les mots venir comme il lui viennent sans préméditation :

« Mes amis, vous qui ce soir entendez ma voix, nous avons longtemps marché ensemble n'est ce pas ? Nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves toutes pires les unes que les autres, parfois même causés par mes désastreuses inventions je le reconnais sans peine ce soir devant vous...Profitez, ce ne sera pas tous les jours...Pas tous les jours où j'accepterai de ranger mon narcissisme surdéveloppé comme dirait certaines personnes...Car l'heure est grave mes amis. Ce soir nos chemins vont malheureusement se scinder en deux entre les vivants et les morts. L'ennemi par une attaque qu'il croit surprise va fondre sur nous dans environ deux heures à présent et nous nous ne pourrons pas tous lui échapper. Mais ceux qui tombent ce soir n'ont pas à éprouver d'amertume ou de ressentiment. Ni à considérer que ceux qui sont sauvés valent mieux que d'autres. Moi qui connaît chacun d'entre vous, chacune de vos valeurs, de vos qualités, qui vous suis le plus proche, qui est partagé vos rires, vos larmes, vos cris de colère indigné contres mes actions insensés, je le sais bien. Si donner ma vie suffisait à sauver tous ceux d'ici, je le ferai sans hésiter pour sauver toute cette vie qu'ensemble vous tissez. Pour vous sauver tous, vous aux qualités aussi innombrables que l'océan lui même. Vous êtes tous ici les étoiles de la Congrégation et ce n'est qu'ensemble que celle ci peut déployer librement ses ailes et lutter efficacement contre le mal. Ne l'oubliez pas, même au cœur des ténèbres qui vont déferler sur nous. Notre vie n'a de sens qu'ensemble. Et ceux qui tombent ce soir tombent pour offrir demain à nos familles, nos amis, nos proches un avenir plus heureux, plus joyeux, ramener les couleurs autres que ce vert et ce noir qui maculent nos vies. Nous tombons ce soir pour offrir au monde un avenir meilleur. Et personne ne nous oubliera. Personne n'oubliera nos forces, nos qualités intérieures. Nous continuerons à vivre pour l'éternité dans le cœur de ceux qui nous sont chers, de ceux de qui nous allons être séparé. Dans le cœur même de la Congrégation et de son plus insigne emblème qui nous porterons sans peur et sans regret . Qui n'effacerons pas ceux qui offrent ce soir leur vie. Aucun de nous ne sera jamais oublié. Le courage de chacun sera porté par les vivants et quand ceux ci trancheront la gorge du Comte enfin, alors une larme sincère naîtra à leurs yeux en pensant à ceux tombés qui n'ont pu voir cela. Ce soir la mort viendra prendre possession de nos corps mais pas de nos âmes. Nous refusons de mourir et de se dilater dans l'air, comme une brume que le soleil efface. La peur n'aura aucun effet sur nous. Nous serons plus fort et ne formeront qu'un seul cœur uni dans la mort et l'amour, l'espoir et la vie qui s'arrête. Nous lèverons nos armes une dernière fois et nous mourrons en homme et femmes valeureux refusant de céder à cette matière noire si facilement, refusant l'emprise de son alliée la plus puissante , cette peur de mourir capable de détruire nos âmes et tous ce qui fut nous. Ils ne nous briseront pas l'âme en plus du corps. Nous resterons forts et ne plieront pas. Nous mourrons en tentant de sauver nos amis plutôt que nous même. Car la Congrégation a toujours été une famille plutôt qu'un ensemble d'individus. C'est le principe que j'ai toujours adopté, la manière dont je vous ai toujours vu tous. Nous ne sommes pas des individus, nous ne sommes qu'un seul cœur. Nous sommes tous liés les uns aux autres, par ce combat, par ces émotions qui nous lient les uns aux autres. Notre vie n'a de sens qu'ensemble, après tout ce temps passé, et notre mort n'a de même de sens qu'ensemble. Quant aux vivants, je dirai ceux ci. N'oubliez jamais ceux qui tombent pour que vous puissiez vivre ce soir. Gardez toujours aux cœurs vos valeurs, vos sentiments. Restez vous même dans cette guerre, car c'est là le plus important. Ne vous laissez jamais ne serai ce qu'effleurer par cette guerre et ces horreurs. N'abandonnez jamais ceux qui vous entourent. Donnez leur toujours cette affection qui vit dans vos cœurs et qui nous relient tous les uns aux autres. Ne perdrez jamais votre sourire, même en pensant à ceux qui sont morts. Et si le chagrin devient trop fort, essayez de trouver un moyen de rire pour effacer cette peine. Soyez joyeux pour profiter de cette vie que vous conserverez. Nos pensées ne se quitteront jamais car avec le temps nous n'avons formé plus qu'une seule âme unie dans la douleur comme dans le bonheur. J'aurai aimé offrir à ce monde plus de bonheur que de douleur, mais il semblerait que l'on en ait décidé autrement...Et alors que ce triste jour commence pour nous, je vous salue tous autant que vous êtes et vous remercie du plus profond de mon âme pour tout le bien que vous avez apporté à ce monde et cette Congrégation même si il peut sembler pour certains signifiants comme une découverte dans les laboratoires ou un golem réparé. La moindre action de cet être que nous sommes a été importante . Il n'y a pas que les Exorcistes et nos supérieurs hiérarchiques qui contribueront à créer un meilleur monde. Vous aussi à votre échelle vous y participez , ne l'oubliez jamais et jamais ne vous mettez à estimer que votre vie vaudrait moins que celle d'un autre mieux placé pour ce critère justement. Toutes vos vies se valent et dans ce conflit personne ne mérite de mourir. Nous aurions tous eu notre place dans les bras de notre terre nourricière et dans les bras de ceux qui nous aiment si le Comte en avait décidé autrement...Nul ne vaut mieux qu'un autre , ne l'oubliez jamais. Emportez cela avec vous dans vos cœurs si certains se croient trop hautains. Ne doutez jamais de vous, avancez toujours sans vous retourner sur le passé ou le reste. Soyez vous pour l'éternité. Restez forts dans ses durs moments à venir. Ne laissez pas les ténèbres vous couvrir. Elle n'attendent que cela. Ne les laissez pas être plus fortes que votre cœur de cristal. Car nous aussi, avec le temps nos cœurs sont devenus de ce pur cristal qu'est l'innocence. L'innocence de vouloir encore croire en un doux avenir, l'innocence de pouvoir encore rêver et aimer. Continuons à rêver pour l'éternité pour que ce rêve devienne un jour réalité et que l'on puisse se dire en contemplant la tombe de ce qui fut nos compagnons, « Je n'ai jamais cessé d'y croire » avant de commencer une vie pleine de joies, de surprise et d'amour comme je vous le souhaite de tous cœur. C'est l'espoir qui agite mon cœur en cet instant et qui j'espère deviendra la bannière de cette famille bientôt déchirée qu'est la Congrégation... »

Komui avec un sourire à la fois triste et satisfait coupe la communication alors que prend le relais la voix de Luberrier, expliquant les modalités à présent de l'évacuation. Qu'il n'écoute que d'une demie oreille, les connaissant par cœur déjà. Une liste de noms. Toutes les cinq minutes départ pour un endroit précis du globe en fonction des provenances de chacun. Sauf pour Reever. A qui Komui réserve la maison en Chine qui fut sienne, à cause de Lenalee dont il deviendrait le seul lien avec ce monde. Ordre de ne pas bouger tant que l'inspecteur général ne les aurait pas recontactés. Nouveau QG central : arche. Mais personne n'y vivrait dedans et tous vivraient en dehors de celui-ci pour faire croire au Comte que le massacre avait réussi. Des ruses de Komui que Luberrier avait approuvé quand au terme de la réunion, il était venu le trouver dans son bureau pour régler ces détails. Alors quel besoin aurait il eu d'écouter cela ? En tout cas, il ne sait si son discours aurait l'effet voulu mais lui en tout cas se soulagé d'avoir pu parler aussi librement. De ce qu'il ressent, pense vraiment. Même si il n'a pas eu le cœur à dire clairement l'avenir qui lui est déchu. Et puis, cela ferait une surprise de taille..Dommage qu'il ne puisse voir leurs réactions à ce moment là... Il a un sourire en saisissant sa tasse. Il boirai un café même à l'aube de la mort, fidèle à lui même comme dirait Reever...Reever, l'homme qu'il aime et qu'il vient de sauver d'une mort certaine en choisissant de tomber à sa place. L'homme à qui il destine un avenir heureux et à qui en secret s'adresse tout particulièrement son discours. Qu'il espère qu'il laissera indifférent. Ce qui devrait être le cas. Il ne devrait pas lire entre les lignes, comme les autres...De toute manière, lui n'a pas besoin de ses rappels de courage. Non, il est bien trop valeureux pour. Il est l'homme idéal, tout simplement. Il ne mérite que la vie comme couronne, le soleil comme regard, le rire pour parure. Et à nouveau le prend cette étrange sensation qu'il va à l'encontre de leurs avenirs liés. Liés... Ce mots réveille en lui un étrange écho comme il en a l'impression chez Reever aussi.. Il a l'impression de les avoir déjà entendus dans cet étrange contexte...Pas seulement son sang, lui même aussi...Et soudain une voix d'enfant mélancolique résonne doucement, reprenant ce chant étrange alors que soudain le monde se brouille et qu'une lueur verte vient danser devant ses yeux lui faisant pressentir quelque chose de plus grand derrière lui, le faisant se retourner et contempler une aurore boréale d'un vert d'innocence qu'il a l'impression d'avoir déjà contemplé avant et qu'il sait inconsciemment être l'annonce de l'arrivée d'un des leurs, ce qu'il ne s'explique pas :

« Le jardin ne sera plus vide quand le Roi à sa guise versera son sang pour nous et éveillera avec lui le Lié, le lien avec notre mère tant aimée. Les papillons rouvriront leurs yeux violacés sur ce monde tant adoré et, leurs ailes resplendissant sous vos feux, nous défairons celui qui notre ennemi fut. A nos pieds nous le traînerons, à son amant notre Reine nous rendrons et laisserons au Lié et au Roi de créer un nouveau monde le choix. »

Ces mots étranges sonnent comme une prophétie en cet instant. Une prophétie qui semblerait parler de gens qu'il a l'impression de connaître du plus profond de lui même. De gens dont les noms viennent presque mourir sur ses lèvres. Un étrange froid s'insinue dans la pièce tandis qu'une voix malsaine vient murmurer à son oreille, qu'il sent ses mains sur ses épaules et qu'un monde violacé apparaît sous ses yeux incrédules, qu'il sent son vide et son froid car il n'est pas le Lien que là est sa place, un jour et cela l'angoisse ce froid et ce vide :

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, enfant.

- Laissez le tranquille, notre mère » tranche soudain une voix que Komui a l'impression de connaître. Qui fait chuchoter ses veines. Le Lien, le 10 eme apôtre de...De ? Et soudain le violet s'efface, le froid disparaît, la peur disparaît au profit d'une chaleur intérieure, d'une rage étrange et inconnue..et la porte s'ouvre violemment allant claquer contre le mur au moment où s'efface l'aurore boréale, le faisant sursauter et livrant passage..à un Reever au visage ravagé. Partagé en des larmes qu'il ne retient plus, qu'il n'a pas la force de retenir, ses yeux emplis d'une rage sans nom, d'un désespoir intense que Komui ne s'explique pas et qui le blesse intensément. Oh ce qu'il voudrait chasser cette douleur si c'était en son pouvoir. Le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui jusqu'à la fin de tout. Non stop. Il serait sauf. Heureux dans les bras d'une femme. Alors même si il allait mourir, non il s'opposerait à cette intuition. Il resterait fort pour le réconforter sans aller chercher le réconfort et l'amour dont il rêvait dans ses bras. Alors il s'exclame avec douceur:

« Commandant, qu' y a t-il ? Puis je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Il s'arrête comme frappé par la foudre. Avant que comme elle, il fonce vers son bureau et se mette à balancer à un Komui éberlué une volée de plumes et qu'il évite de justesse, en criant :

« CE QU IL Y A CRETIN ? TU OSES ME DEMANDER CE QU IL Y A ? COMME SI TU NE SAVAIS PAS QUE TU VIENS DE TE COMDAMNER A MOURRIR ICI ! CRETIN, TARE, SOMBRE IMBECILE, ORDURE... »

Chaque insulte est ponctuée d'un nouveau lancer. Et Komui ne peut le laisser continuer de la sorte. Même sis le tutoiement le surprend et réchauffe son cœur Autant pour lui même que pour Reever qui à ce rythme va s'épuiser ce qui ne serait une bonne idée avant son départ. Il réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et le rejoint précipitamment attrapant au vol ses poignets , les emprisonnant dans ses mains. Ses poignets encore marqués des horreurs des gardes... L'envie est forte de déposer un baiser sur eux mais non... Il se débat avec rage sans faire fléchir Komui d'un millimètre, qui contrairement à ce que laisse présager son corps fluet peut être très fort et lève son regard plus qu'agacé et désespéré vers lui , un regard de brisé qu'il n'a jamais vu sur son visage et qui l'effraye tant le décalage entre ce qu'il est en cet instant et d'habitude est grand. C'était comme si sa raison était partie au loin. Que l'homme délicat qu'il aime est loin. Mais ce danger latent a toujours aussi fait partie de Reever, c'est juste qu'il ne l'avais jamais vu directement lui chuchote une étrange intuition au fond de ses veines. Et déjà Reever s'exclame toujours aussi furibond :

« LACHEZ MOI BOUGRE D IDIOT !

-Pas avant que tu ne cesses de jeter à tort et travers des plumes s'exclame Komui fermement. En se rendant compte qu'il vient de le tutoyer avant de juger cela peu important. Avant qu'avec un sourire, il ne s'exclame, non résolu à mentir et ayant l'impression que cela serait stupide :

-Enfin ce serait stupide de se quitter comme cela en manquant encore de s'assommer l'un l'autre...

-CRETIN COMMENT TU PEUX PLAISANTER AVEC CELA ? C EST DE TA MORT QU ON PARLE, DE TA MORT IMBECILE ! ET SI TOI TU CROIS QUE TU ES PRET A L ACCEPTER IL Y A DES GENS QUI NE SERONT PAS PRETS A L ACCEPTER, A AUCUN PRIX ! MAIS TU AS L AIR DE TELLEMENT T EN MOQUER ….COMME D HABITUDE TU T EN MOQUES ET... »

Il ne peut pas le laisser dire de telles choses. Non, c'est faux. Mais à part Lenalee personne ne peut correspondre à cette définition, même si il aurait aimé que Reever en fasse partie, au plus profond de lui. Et il sait qu'elle sera forte. Alors sans lever la voix, doucement il le coupe en projetant ses plans :

« Lenalee le sera. C'est une jeune adulte à présent. Elle n'a plus besoin de son grand frère dans sa vie. Quand Allen nous reviendra, elle le prendra dans ses bras et sera heureuse sans frère jaloux auprès d'elle. D'autant qu'elle t'aura toi auprès d'elle car je sais que tu ne l'abandonnera jamais. Tu es la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance pour cela. L'une des rares personnes à l'aimer autant que moi ici. Tu prendras grand soin d'elle en mon souvenir. Je te la confie. Elle comprendra mon choix avec le temps.

- ET MOI ? ET MOI DANS TOUS CELA CRETIN ? TU CROIS QUE J AI ENVIE DE TE REGARDER CREVER COMME CELA ? S'exclame Reever s'agitant de plus belle. JE NE PEUX PAS, KOMUI, JE NE PEUX PAS C EST AU DESSUS DE MES FORCES... »

Ces yeux s'emplissent de larmes à nouveau. Des larmes qui ébranlent Komui intérieurement. Il ne comprend pas. Ni cette profonde peine pour son sort alors qu'ils ne sont qu'employé et supérieurs ni ce tutoiement soudain de sa part qui tout deux lui réchauffent coupablement le cœur. Il veut juste chasser cette peine et ce désespoir de son cœur. Mais il ne sait pas comment faire sans le toucher, le serrer contre lui. Alors doucement il s'exclame :

« Bien sûr que si, Reever. Tu es quelqu'un de très fort. Après tout, je ne suis pas ton premier cadavre...Tu t'en remettras facilement tu verras...

« D'autant que tu n'auras pas le temps de déprimer »rajoute t-il en son fort intérieur. Mais il est inutile de lui révéler cela maintenant. Cela ne ferait que le blesser encore plus. Et bien, et bien, lui qui pensait qu'il se réjouirait d'être débarrassé d'un tel fainéant... Il s'est bien trompé...Et étonnamment, cela réchauffe son cœur de le voir se soucier autant de lui...Mais ses propos ne le calment pas au contraire. Le désespoir se rue plus encore sur son visage et il s'exclame avec l'énergie du désespoir :

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE PEUX LAISSER MOURRIR COMME CELA L HOMME QUE J AIME ? JE NE PEUX PAS C EST AU DESSUS DE MES FORCES...C EST EGOISTE, PATHETIQUE MAIS C EST LA VERITE ! MAIS TOI EVIDEMMENT TU N AS JAMAIS RIEN VU, JAMAIS RIEN COMPRIS...JE NE PEUX TE LAISSER PARTIR NE SERAI CE QU UN JOUR LOIN DE MOI, JE NE PEUX MEME PAS PENSER UNE VIE SANS TOI ! REGARDE L AVENIR QUE TU ME DESSINES, A MOI IL NE ME CONVIENT PAS CAR TU Y MANQUES CRUELLEMENT ! JE NE PEUX PAS KOMUI OU ALORS LAISSE MOI PARTIR AVEC TOI, JE T EN SUPPLIE...

Ces yeux brisés, ses mots écorchés, arraché à un cœur empli de ténèbres et d'angoisse l'ébranlent intérieurement. Son masque de glace habituellement toujours en place tremble contre l'assaut violent de ces quelques mots. Il est poursuivi par ces quelques mots qu'il voulait tant entendre. « L'homme que j'aime » Par le visage de l'être qu'il adore de toutes les fibres de son âme qui le regarde de ce regard à fendre le cœur, ses rougeurs d'un doux rouge comme un jour couchant sur la terre maculant ses joues. Il essaie de maintenir le masque. Il essaie. Il essaie de se soustraire à se yeux bleus par respect pour lui. De retenir ses émotions. Il refuse de laisser libre court à ce destin qui les rattrape. Mais son regard..Ses larmes...Ses mots...Et le masque s'effondre...Il lâche ses poignets, et l'attire brusquement contre lui, cachant son visage contre son cou,inspirant à fond son odeur rassurante, ses propres larmes quittant enfin l'endroit d'où elles se terraient tandis qu'il se lance dans un long monologue :

« Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir avec moi Reever...Non, toi tu es fait pour la lumière. Toi tu n'auras pas le poids de leur mort si tu vis. Moi ce sera le cas. Et ceux là seront de ma faute, tu le sais comme moi. Et ma mission est de vous sauver tous. Tous, de vous mener à la victoire et j'échoue ce soir. Je ne peux pas accepter d'être l'homme qui vous envoit mourir et refuse de mourir avec ceux qu'il envoit quand il le faut quand sa mission échoue comme eux je veux payer le prix ! Ma place est auprès de mes hommes, Reever. Je ne peux pas les abandonner, les laissant couleur seuls dans les ténèbres de cette manière. Je ne peux pas tolérer ce jugement contre nature selon les postes. Je ne peux pas tolérer que l'on puisse abandonner ceux que l'on a commandé quand leur tour de tomber vient. Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir en se croyant abandonnés de tous. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas...Je ne peux vraiment pas... Et si malgré tout je vivais dans ses conditions je m'en voudrai pour l'éternité. Je ne pourrait plus jamais être heureux, ni plus jamais sourire. La culpabilité me rongerait jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'ôter la vie. Et j'en voudrai à quiconque tenterait de me retenir. Et je ne veux jamais t'en vouloir Reever. Je veux garder pur de toute haine ce que j'éprouve à ton égard. Je veux emmener cela avec moi pour l'éternité. »

Il le serre désespérément contre lui, comme le seul lien qui le rattache au monde en cet instant. La seule personne importante en cette instant c'est lui. Reever. Et il s'effondre entre ses bras. Il n'est plus que douleur en cet instant. Et à travers ce voile de douleur, il sent une main qui avec douceur caresse ses cheveux en un geste apaisant. Tendre. Et cela réchauffe son cœur. Et à ce geste tendre, il comprend que Reever l'a compris. Qu'il sait ce qu'il éprouve. Qu'il comprend. Le soulagement s'empare de son cœur et chasse un temps soit peu sa douleur. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il le lâche avec douceur et s'écarte doucement de lui. Mais son regard ne parvient pas à se détacher de ces magnifiques yeux bleus qui le contemplent, rempli d'une tristesse et d'une résignation immense mais aussi de ce regard plein d'amour, de confiance qu'il lui adresse sans peur. Comme si le voile qu'il tendait sur ses émotions vient de se déchirer. Mais le sien ne doit pas entièrement se déchirer non il ne doit pas... Et soudain Reever s'avance doucement vers lui, tend la main vers sa joue qu'il caresse doucement, électrifiant Komui et réchauffant encore son cœur, tendant à l'extrême cette retenue, ses sentiments qu'il retient par égard, en murmurant avec douceur :

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai faire alors...Pardonne moi d'avance... »

Et soudain se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il a un léger goût de miel et de citron. Captivant. C'est un baiser papillon, très court et très doux mais il suffit à ébranler Komui. A manquer de faire exploser son cœur sous la chaleur et la douceur qu'il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit, il n'a pas le droit, il n'a pas le droit se martèle t-il sans cesse , alors que doucement Reever se détourne de lui et va pour partir. C'est mieux ainsi. Oui c'est mieux ainsi. Mais son cœur le déchire. Il refuse de le laisser partir. Et ne peut plus...Ces sentiments explosent dans ses veines.. il l'attrape par le bras, le faisant se retourner surpris, avant de l'embrasser à son tour, violemment, ardemment comme ses sentiments à lui bouillonnent. Il ne peut plus être froid. Il ne peut plus. Il sent sa surprise, sent son parfum, apprivoise et apprend à connaître pour une fois seulement ce goût de miel et de citron. Qu'il emportera avec lui pour toujours. Il l'enlace à nouveau possessivement, savourant la proximité de leurs corps, le cœur qui bat contre le sien la chamade qu'il ne sait si il s'agit du sien ou de celui de Reever. Reever qui soudainement lui rend au centuple son baiser ardent le prenant par surprise, venant encadrer de manière aussi possessive que Komui avec sa taille fine, son visage de ses deux mains. Comme si il voulait le faire sien pour l'éternité graver cela en lui aussi...Leurs lèvres se battent en un duel ardent et désespéré comme souvent entre eux cela avait été . Ils semblent se chuchoter l'un l'autre « Tu es à moi, tu n'es rien qu'à moi » Ils se fondent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, effaçant les distances, les conventions. Ils n'en n'ont que faire en cet instant. Libéré de leurs chaînes. Alors que l'un d'eux va mourir et l'autre souffrir. Qu'importe, qu'importe, ils sont ensemble en cet instant. Ils ne se contrôlent plus, s'abandonnent à l'autre sans retenue ni peur en un baiser violent et passionnel comme leurs âmes et leurs sentiments. Ils perdent toute notion du temps, du jour, de la bienséance,des lois. Toutes abolies quand la mort vous frôle. Qu'importe si l'impact d'un corps heurtant un mur fait trembler les murs et attire quiconque ici. Ils ne pourraient de toute manière pas comprendre ce qui se joue ce qui se passe, cette alliance qui se dessine, ce lien qui se renforce pour l'éternité. Comment pourraient ils comprendre la force d'un amour interdit qui les dépassent eux même ? Un amour si longtemps refoulé qui ce soir déploie ses ailes librement ? Un amour qui fait sien leur âmes et leurs corps ? Comment le pourraient ils, eux qui estiment que seul l'amour d'un homme et d'une femme doit exister? Ils ne peuvent comprendre les forces qui les lient. Ils ne peuvent comprendre le poids de leur destin, ni comprendre ce qui les attend. Une longue séparation avant...Tous deux sursautent. Avant quoi ? Ils l'ignorent eux même. Et puis, cela n'a pas d'importance. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Non aucune en cet s'embrassent de plus belle, laissant leur souffles, leurs langues se mêler, devenir hagards, ne former plus qu'un. Comme leurs esprits et leurs destin. Et soudain, un murmure dans la nuit de cette voix mélancolique, ce chant à nouveau qui chuchote dans la nuit qui les entoure la rappelant à leur étreinte devenue lumineuse au creux de ces ténèbres:

« Folie, rêverie que selon ta volonté même la mort soit ainsi. Raison, abandon, que le lien avec le monde tu sois et pour cela pardon. »

Interloqués,sentant peser ses mots sur le destin sans qu'ils sachent comment ni pourquoi, ceux ci faisant chuchoter leurs veines de manière tout aussi inexplicable ils se reculent légèrement sans accepter de se lâcher et Reever plongeant son regard dans le sien bredouille :

« Tu...Tu as entendu ?

-Toi aussi tu l'as entendu alors..Alors je ne suis pas en train de devenir fou ce qui est avec ses horreurs très explicable...commente Komui au fond soulagé.

-Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois ? S'exclame Reever horrifié lisant entre les mots.

-Non. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre d'où il vient ni pourquoi il me poursuit de la sorte depuis ce malaise, ces histoires de pensées qui ne sont pas les miennes, de connaître des gens, des choses que j'ignore, cette confiance que j'éprouve sans jamais avoir vu de ma vie cette Atasha avant et cette...

Son cœur se serre rien qu'au souvenir de ses douleurs. Il baisse le regard, en resongeant à cet échange qui l'a montré brisé à l'homme qu'il aime, et qu'il a du angoisser à cause de lui. Mais celui ci relève son visage doucement, et va chercher sur ses lèvres un baiser qu'il veut rassurant. il le sent aussi effrayé et incrédule que lui.. Et il y a de quoi... Mais avec douceur, pour chasser cette angoisse qu'il les étreint tous les deux, il lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Laissons cela pour le moment...

Et Reever de lui répondre par un doux baiser, en murmurant contre ses lèvres :

-Traçons notre propre chemin ensemble tant qu'il en est encore temps... »

Et l'amour remplit leurs cœurs, remplit la pièce, efface tout. La nuit, l'horreur, les questions, la mort, l'avenir, le passé. Ce qu'ils ont été. Ne reste que ce qu'il sont en cet instant. Ils deviennent les enfants de l'amour, redécouvrant celui ci le dessinant sur la peau d'un autre, trouvant une autre harmonie. Leurs cœurs à l'unisson battent l'un contre l'autre. Ils ont l'impression de ne faire qu'un, de se fondre totalement l'un dans l'autre. Une seule âme. A nouveau les frontières de leurs âmes se brouillent mais ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Car la seule chose importante et celui qui tient l'autre, qui l'enlace, chasse sa peine, le remplit d'amour, le touche, le remplit d'une vie dont il a cruellement manqué, de chaleur, éveille l'endormi bonheur. Il n'y a plus de place pour les regrets, la souffrance. Juste pour l'amour. Uniquement pour l'amour. Pour ce paradis qu'il se créent sur mesure, le seul pour eux, eux qui seront bientôt séparés. Dans la pièce, seuls les petit sons que l'amour amènent à leurs lèvres. Les mots meurent à peine nés sur leurs lèvres. Pas de mots. Que des regards. Qui valent tous les mots du monde. Des regards d'amour, d'admiration, de malice même parfois, des regards tendres au milieu d'un monde qui les pousse au naufrage. Qui pousse leur amour en un amour désespéré et ardent, passionnés comme les baisers échangés mais jamais éloignés de la tendresse et du respect. Bientôt l'heure viendra d'en arracher l'un à l'autre et un ennemi détruira l'autre. Il le savent et c'est qui rend les gestes plus ardents. Le monde ne s'est pas totalement effacé. Et doucement il viendra les rechercher après ce moment de grâce accordé à ces deux hommes perdus dans leurs sentiments, dans leurs vie, une guerre sans nom. Ils le savent pertinemment mais s'accrochent désespérément à ce qu'ils ressentent et sentent l'autre ressentir comme en écho. Comme un signe de pitié du monde que ce don. Ils n'ont que l'un l'autre en cet instant. Ils aimeraient que cet instant durent pour toujours, se répète à l'infini. Mais le temps reprend ses droits. Déjà.

Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il sont prêts à reprendre leurs places après cet acte insensé comme dirait certains. Ils brisent les règles et ne sont pas prêts à les reprendre vis à vis de l'un l'autre. Jamais. L'autre aura pour l'éternité son cœur et son corps malgré la mort. Non, ils ne peuvent que restés blottis l'un contre l'autre,sur les genoux de Komui, blotti contre son cœur, l'écoutant battre violemment, Reever, les yeux toujours embrumés de tristesse, répétant comme une litanie capable de le protéger :

« Imbécile...Imbécile...Imbécile...

Et Komui de sourire tristement, tenant enlacé ses épaules étroitement, déposant des milliers de baisers sur son front et le sommet de sa tête, comme voulant le marquer pour toujours. Et comme voulant chasser sa peine, il murmure avec douceur :

-Reever..Je ne mourrerai jamais vraiment tu sais...Je vivrai toujours en toi...Pour l'éternité...je veillerai sur toi, je renoncerai même volontiers au repos éternel pour veiller sur toi et te protéger. Je ne serai jamais loin derrière toi, je te le promets. Lenalee et toi, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Je serai à vos côtés jusqu'au jour où vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi, que tu auras trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse te rendre heureux.

Il lève son regard outré vers lui et s'exclame :

- Ca jamais ! Tu m'entends jamais ! Je ne peux pas...

« Je ne peux pas songer à faire une telle chose. Ni te demander de renoncer au repos tant mérité pour moi » Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ses mots pour le savoir. Leurs esprits toujours semblent reliés. Et il n'a pas envie que ses mots sortent, alors...

Komui a un pauvre sourire et embrasse doucement son front en murmurant :

-Pour l'instant oui...Mais viendra un jour où la peine sera moins forte, qu'une personne qui pourra te rendre heureuse te sourira, une personne au fardeau bien plus léger que moi et ce jour là je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de prendre ton envol Reever. Du moment que tu es heureux, je le serai aussi. Je te l'ai déjà dit tu es fait pour la lumière, pas pour les ténèbres. Je savais que je te briserai alors je me suis tu. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de t'aimer et de t'attendre même après avoir rendu mon dernier souffle.J'emporte cela avec moi. Nos sentiments. Pour l'éternité. Et si tu veux t'effondrer, songe que je serai bien plus heureux en te voyant rire et sourire. Reste fidèle à toi-même, fort. Et c'est là mon souhait le plus cher, vous protéger et peut être que sous forme de fantôme cela sera possible... »

Il sent sa tristesse contre lui, son indignation aussi à ses propos. Il le sent qui se presse plus fort contre lui, comme pour s'emplir encore plus de son odeur, s'attacher à lui pour se prouver que cela n'est pas possible. Qu'il ne pourra jamais l'effacer de son âme, même en se coulant dans les bras d'une autre. Mais Komui ne veut pas qu'il choisisse cette solution. Il se penche doucement et comme pour effacer de son âme même, une telle idée, il effleure tendrement de ses lèvres les siennes et sent en contrepartie, le bras de Reever passer dans sa nuque et ses lèvres lui répondre avec douceur, s'entremêlant aux siennes. Dans sa nuque en plus du bras de l'homme qu'il aime, il sent ce métal froid de ses bracelets...Et c'est étonnamment plaisant. Tout comme ce goût de miel qu'il sait n'avoir le droit qu'épisodiquement. Et qu'il aurait tant voulu faire durer. Qu'ils puissent être un couple plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Mais cela n'est possible que si il accepte de renoncer de croire en ses idéaux, ses idées, accepte d'abandonner ses hommes et sa responsabilité, ce qu'il n'est prêt à faire. Et ces mots échappent à ses lèvres, même si il n'aurait voulu les prononcer par égard pour lui, mais cela est trop tard après toutes ses preuves d'amour qu'il lui a donné pour qu'il puisse en éprouver trop de remords et lui refuser cela :

« Je t'aime.

Et Reever, mettant doucement fin à leur baiser lui sourit tristement aussi en murmurant avec douceur, la douleur embrumant son regard cependant :

- Moi aussi »

Et il baisse le regard tristement en songeant très certainement à ce qui va bientôt se passer. Et Komui ne supportant pas sa peine, va pour entourer ses épaules de son bras, lorsque soudain il remarque que le regard de Reever s'est posé sur ses poignets et ces bracelets, et que d'une main il joue pensivement avec l'un d'eux. Komui un peu étonné s'exclame :

« Reever ?

Et celui-ci relève son visage vers lui, avec un léger sourire avant de s'exclamer :

- Komui laisse moi faire s'il te plaît...

Komui le regarde un peu surpris avant de lancer taquin :

-Parfois tu es plus qu'inquiétant que moi...

Reever agite sa tête légèrement amusé et agacé à la fois en le regardant la tristesse relâchant un court instant sa pression sur son cœur, comme le veut Komui :

-C'est cela, je te crois..

Komui, souriant légèrement dépose un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres en lui chuchotant avec douceur :

-Et pourtant... »

Reever lui rend doucement ce sourie et puis baisse à nouveau le regard sur l'un de ses bracelets. Et de son autre main, il l'ôte simplement avant de le transférer dans son autre main avant qu' il ne s'empare du poignet de Komui avec douceur et le lui passe au poignet en s'exclamant avec un air à nouveau triste sur son visage :

« Comme cela je serai auprès de toi quand...Et si par miracle tu survis, tu pourras me le rendre... »

Ils savent tous les deux que cela ne sera pas le cas . Ils savent tous les deux mais l'un comme l'autre ont besoin de se raccrocher à ce maigre espoir. De se dire que tout demain ne sera pas fini. Alors Komui n'a pas le cœur de le détromper, de briser cela en cet instant encore un peu plus, Il sourit doucement en recueillant du bout des doigts les larmes qui se forment doucement et s'écoulent des yeux de l'homme qu'il aime avant de les recueillir directement avec ses lèvres, laissant ce goût salé venir maculer ses lèvres et attirant de la part de Reever un commentaire amusé :

« C'est une nouvelle manière de consoler ?

- Parfaitement » sourit Komui en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche avant. Un ruban couleur feu qu'il conserve là depuis des années, auprès de son cœur. Un ruban, seul souvenir de sa mère. Et doucement il attrape le poignet de son homme, attirant son regard et amenant à poser son front contre le sien et entrelace le ruban à son poignet en lui murmurant avec douceur, jouant son jeu :

- Fais bien attention à lui. J'y tiens beaucoup. Et comme je tiens énormément à toi je te le laisse. Comme cela je serai avec toi aussi. Et tu devras me le rendre si l'on peut se retrouver. Après tout, c'est l'une des seules choses qui me reste d'avant la mort de mes parents.

Et Reever de lui sourire en retour touché de cette marque de confiance avant d'aller chercher un baiser sur ses lèvres, en murmurant au passage :

- J'en prendrai grand soin, je te le promets...»

Et leurs lèvre se mêlent passionnément sans aucune peur. Ils l'ont dépassé cette peur. Ils savent précisément ce que l'autre ressent. Et si ils viennent à en douter, il leur suffit de poser leur main sur le cœur de l'autre pour entendre ce rythme chaloupé qu'il prend uniquement pour lui. Et dans les ténèbres de cette nuit, à nouveau une lumière bienfaitrice les entoure, leur chrysalide fragile les protègent du monde. Qui se rappelle soudainement à eux, alors que leurs lèvres s'entremêlent, que leurs mains restent liées l'une à l'autre, mêlant leurs doigts pour un temps qu'ils veulent éternel et qu'ils savent temporaire par le biais de la voix de Luberrier qui pour la première fois de la soirée leur parvient:

- Départ pour la Chine prévu dans dix minutes. Départ pour la France dans 5 minutes. Départ imminent pour les USA.

Sa voix les accompagne depuis le début de la soirée mais c'est la première fois qu'ils la perçoivent tous deux au creux de cette nuit noire. Que ce monde se rappelle aussi cruellement à eux. Et avec un soupir, Komui met fin au baiser en posant son front contre le sien et en murmurant, se faisant porteur des mots qui vont les briser l'un l'autre avec un soupir :

« Il est temps... »

Reever pose alors un triste regard sur lui. Le regard d'un enfant perdu. Un regard capable de faire fléchir même la plus inflexible pierre. Auquel il doit s'efforcer de résister malgré son envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le suivre là où il veut aller. Si il veut aller contre leur destin. Si il ne veut pas abandonner ses hommes. Qui comme lui ont des gens auquel ils tiennent et de qui ils seront séparés tout autant que lui. Et puis Reever lui murmure avec une voix à fendre les pierres :

« S'il te plaît... »

Mais dans son regard, il y lit clairement qu'il sait très bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à le fléchir. Il sait très bien qu'il souffrirait bien trop si il cède. Et il ne veut pas qu'il souffre. Mais il se doit quand même de tenter le coup, par égard pour ses sentiments . Alors Komui avec un léger soupir embrasse son front en murmurant avec douceur :

- Tu es vraiment adorable tu sais mais...vas y.

« Avant que je ne sois plus capable de te laisser partir »

Mais Reever déterminé, se lève sans lâcher sa main en s'exclamant :

-Viens avec moi au moins jusqu'à l'arche. S'il te plaît...

-M...Mais..et Luberrier...s'exclame Komui incrédule avant que Reever ne pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et arborant sur ses propres lèvres un sourire taquin malgré la douleur dans ses yeux en s'exclamant :

-On s'en moque non de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait penser, non ? A moins que tu n'aies plus envie de rester avec moi et que je te sois devenu odieux en une soirée ?

Une légère peur stupide dans sa voix. Que Komui ne peut supporter ni même ses mots. A son tour, il se lève encadre son visage de ses deux mains, murmurant éperdu :

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je voudrai toujours de toi de toute manière. Et tu sais bien que cela n'est pas mon genre. Après tout, la gêne et moi... Non, la personne à qui cela pourrait poser problème par la suite vis à vis de Luberrier c'est à toi.

« Il ne te laissera jamais tranquille après. Il te prendra au mieux pour une bête de foire alors que ta seule différence est le fait d'être amoureux de moi. Et cela je ne le supporterai pas.»

-Personne ne le tolérera Komui. Personne ne l'abandonnera jamais. Pas même toi. C'est promis. Malcie de toute manière paniquera plutôt vu le passé qu'il a, ha ha...Nous veillons toujours sur les nôtres de toute manière. » S'exclame une voix joyeuse d'homme aux accents connus. Quelque chose dans sa voix sonne connu sans qu'il sache quoi ni pourquoi. Sa voix fait à nouveau chuchoter ses veines. Mais comme cette Atasha.. Et tous deux semblent le connaître alors que lui ne les connaît pas, si bien que c'en est inquiétant, même si ses paroles gentilles et pleines d'espoir aurait eu tendance à le rassurer. Mais des nôtres ? Cette notion lui échappe...Que veut il dire ? Et soudain, il entend la voix incertaine de Reever :

« Komui ? »

Il a l'air inquiet. Et Komui ne veut pas voir cet air de souffrance sur son visage. Qui va aller en s'amplifiant, il le sait. Alors il embrasse sa joue doucement. Après tout, cela ne vaut pas la peine de l'inquiéter pour si peu, puisque des deux c'est celui qui est le moins inquiétant et ne lui fais pas faire des choses étranges. Et peut être perçoit il que ce n'est pas le plus effrayant et accepte t- il ce silence pour cela car il reprend sans interruption :

« Je m'en moque. Je m'en contrefiche à un point que tu n'imagines même pas...

Komui sourit à ses mots et murmure avec douceur et un sourire un peu tordu aux lèvres et plein de sous entendu:

-Détrompe toi, je sais...

Reever rougit violemment et lui assène un léger coup sur la tête qui fait protester Komui faussement le faisant s'exclamer avec de légères larmes dans les yeux pour l'apitoyer:

-Mais tu es cruel dis donc...

Reever sourit alors, retrouvant aussi le fou qu'il connaît d'habitude et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres :

-Seulement quand tu me cherches... »

Et Komui de lui rendre ce sourire. Avant que tous deux quittent la pièce qui fut leur abri, leur refuge où le monde s'effaça. Leurs doigts entrelacés et que personne ici même sous la menace ne pourraient délier. Des sourires et des regards de connivences que rien ni personne ne pourraient briser. Des silences entre eux bien plus parlants que des mots que même le brouhaha courant dans les couloirs et qui leur parvient de manière étouffée cependant, ne peut briser. Ils sentent le regard étonné des autres sur eux mais ils s'en moquent. Ils s'en contrefichent. Qu'importe les jugements alors que la personne que l'on aime va s'éloigner durablement de vous ? Et doucement Komui se penche et murmure à son oreille :

« Ils ne peuvent comprendre le chemin qui est notre... »

Étrangement, ces mots sonnent à ses oreilles comme prophétiques...Et cela ne le rassure pas. Pourquoi a t-il l'impression d'évoquer leur destin en parlant ainsi ? Tout cela est tellement étrange et perturbant mais l'heure est si grave que les réponses peuvent ne jamais venir que cela ne changera rien...

Et tous voient la complicité apparente entre le Commandant et l'Intendant qui n'ont pas l'air de se disputer. Mais comme ils le pensent tous deux, ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas toutes les conséquences de tout cela. Ils ne voient, ne peuvent pas voir le lien invisible qui les lie. Ce sentiment intense qui les a fait leurs. Tous sauf un. Et un éclat de douleur et de rage s'allume dans son regard. Il resserre sa prise sur les précieux dossiers qui pour lui, faute de chauds bras pour se lover suffisent à le rassurer. Ils ne le voient pas tapi qu'il est dans l'angle d'un couloir. Mais en même temps, ils ne voient rien d'autre qu'eux deux. Comme toujours. Comme toujours. Toujours à veiller sur l'un l'autre mais jusqu'à présent aucun des deux n'avait semblé voir l'autre. Et cela l'avait tellement amusé, et lui avait laissé tant d'espoir de parvenir à le voler à Komui. Mais jamais rien n'avait marché. Ces tentatives de jalousie avaient lamentablement échoué. Jamais rien contre lui pour lui. Toujours pour _Komui par ci, Komui par là_ et il avait eu beau tout tenter pour le retenir à ses côtés, lui confier toujours plus de dossiers, quand _Komui_ avait un problème il accourait de suite. Et il n'avait jamais rien remarqué et continué à soupirer seul dans son coin.Désespérant et pathétique. Au point qu'il avait sérieusement envisagé de discréditer de la manière la plus horrible Komui pour l'en faire détester de Reever ou le dénoncer à l'inspecteur Luberrier...Avant de réaliser que c'était là deux moyens pour se faire encore plus haïr de Reever. Qui décidément n'avait rien compris dans l'art subtil de courtiser. Enfin « qui aime bien châtie non ? » Et puis il croyait qu'il aimait bien cela, à en juger de ses sentiments pour Komui...Et si il y a bien une chose que le Commandant Peck aime le moins, c'est bien se tromper...Et le moindre de ses regards qui détruit son espoir (devenu maigre depuis que Luberrier ayant commis la regrettable erreur de l'oublier ici, lui le valeureux Commandant )alimente encore un peu plus sa rage. Le moindre des sourires qu'il allume sur le visage de Reever, _son_ Reever est tout bonnement insupportable. Comment le si beau Commandant a t-il pu lui préférer à lui la perfection incarnée, cet énergumène fou qui par principe s'apprête à se laisser mourir alors que les autres auraient pu le sauver ? Ce qui lui semble si aurait du tout tenter pour survivre, cet imbécile. Il ne le comprend pas. Et lui en veut. Terriblement pour avoir refus cette vie que l'on lui a refusé à lui et volé le cœur de Reever et l'avoir certainement fait sien. Et rien que l'imaginer en train de l'embrasser l'écœure et lui donne des envies de meurtre. Avant qu'un sourire tordu ne vienne orner ses lè qu'ils ne meurent tous, puisque tous deux étaient bloqués ici comme il l'avait compris en l'écoutant, il lui ferait payer cher tout cela, oh oui très cher... Il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres alors. Toujours souriant.

Et Komui et Reever poursuivent leur marche dans cette nuit sombre. Leurs doigts s'entrelaçant toujours plus doucement tandis qu'ils marchent à la recherche des bagages de Reever puis vers la porte de l'arche. Ils veulent continuer à s'aimer malgré tout et se le dire par gestes. Ils veulent amener à l'autre cette douceur, cet amour, cette lumière, ce paradis qu'ils veulent prolonger encore un peu pour l' 'importe le regard des autres. Ils se sont effacés. Il n'y a qu'eux deux et cette mort prochaine. Ce lien entre leurs âmes qui se dilate enfin. Pour peu de temps, ils le savent. Étrangement. Et dans un dernier mouvement, les voilà face à la porte. Sous les yeux d'un Luberrier à l'air un peu choqué en les voyant ensemble, se tenir la main . Et ce serait presque amusant si ce regard n'était pas blessant. Alors sans un mot, tous deux sans même se concerter le défient du regard, le regardant comme il les regardent, le dévisageant de la tête au pieds comme si ils le voient pour la première fois sous les rires à peine étouffés de ceux qui assistent à la scène. Voir Luberrier dans cette situation est proprement hilarante. Et Reever resserre sa prise sur la main de Komui comme un défi ultime. Et Komui arborant un sourire légèrement sadique, se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sans aucune peur, sous le hoquet choqué de Luberrier. Et Reever hautement amusé, lui rend au centuple ce baiser. Pour une fois qu'ils peuvent se venger de Luberrier de la sorte...D'autant qu'ils le savent tous les deux, c'est là un baiser d'adieu. Leur dernier avant longtemps...Très longtemps...Et avec un soupir ils mettent fin au baiser, déposant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, répugnant l'un comme l'autre à s'éloigner car ils savent bien ce que cela signifie. Et puis Reever se recule doucement, sa main lâchant celle de Komui comme un signal. Il ne peut plus le regarder, sans avoir peur de s'effondrer, de pleurer. Et Luberrier serait trop content de voir sa faiblesse. Alors doucement, fièrement il redresse le front et avance, sentant sur son dos le regard apaisant de cet homme qu'il l'aime et qu'il l'encourage toujours, il le sait. Et qui continuera même mort, comme il le lui a promis, même si il ne voit pas comment …. Autour de lui le silence choqué et amusé a fait place à un grand respect face à son attitude drapée dans sa fierté qui impose le respect. Mais il n'y prête attention. Il ne pense qu'au doux visage de l'homme qu'il aime, qu'à ses mots, ses gestes. Et cela fait frémir son cœur de savoir que cela ne se reproduira plus. Son regard avant de passer la porte se poser sur la dernière chose qu'il lui restera de Komui, bientôt. Ce ruban de feu. Et il se tourne une dernière fois vers l'homme qu'il aime. Qui est resté et le regarde, le dévorant des yeux littéralement comme pour s'imprégner de son image. Et voyant son regard il lui adresse un léger sourire qui réchauffe son cœur et le charge d'un espoir stupide. Et qui lui redonne de la force. Et déterminé, il traverse la porte. Le cœur en miettes.

OoO

_Il regarde par la fenêtre de son bureau, la main contre la vitre de celui ci. Il regarde le paysage que la nuit fait sienne. Et autour de lui la terrible mélodie des cris d'hommes tombant. Ils sont là, ils sont là et commettent le massacre promis. Il s'est battu avec eux, aussi armés qu'eux, mais ils n'ont plus voulu de lui quand les combats se sont intensifiés. Ils l'ont traité avec un respect accru, qu'ils n'imaginait même guère possible. Tout cela parce qu'il a choisi de mourir avec eux. De ne pas les abandonner. Leur amour et leur confiance, leur volonté de le protéger à tout prix bien qu'absurde l'a touché profondément. Bien trop pour qu'il puisse résister. Et par peur qu'il ne vienne tout de même ils l'ont enfermé dans ses bureaux. Comme avant. Ils le connaissent vraiment trop bien. Et maintenant ils les attend, avec cette arme inutile mais qu'il brandira quand même. Pour ne pas mourir en cé dans ce chaos qu'il rencontre, il se sent étrangement calme. Juste horrifié par ces cris qu'il ne peut empêcher. Il se sent impuissant. Il n'a pas la force pour empêcher cela...Et cela l'agace. Au point qu'il en frappe la vitre, la brisant et se coupant légèrement. Il a un léger sourire en voyant cela. Se blesser à l'aube de sa mort. Tout aussi ridicule que d'aimer la personne que l'on aime à l'orée de sa mort..Mais cela il ne le regrette pas encore. Et espère de tout cœur que Reever n'assistera pas à sa mort. Avant de sentir à nouveau sa présence dans la pièce sans qu'il ne soit là. Sent ses sentiments en lui comme la dernière fois._

_Il jure. Et murmure désespéré :_

_« Je suis désolé Reever. »_

_Et en retour,une puissante vague d'amour le touche de plein fouet. Et il sourit alors doucement. Cet amour même à l'aube de sa mort...Il lui fait du bien...Et des cris se font entendre plus près. Alors il pivote tendant l'arme, prêt à tirer..Pour tomber face à Peck qui lui sourit sadiquement, du sang maculant ses vêtements, qui le tient en joue. La surprise le fait hoqueter. Mais pas baisser son arme. Il a l'impression qu'il est très son intuition ne l'a jamais trompé avant._

_« Peck ? On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez ?_

_-Je te fais payer ton vol, mon cher Komui. Et moi, je m'en sortirai. Il me l'a promis. Et je récupérai ce qui m'appartient de droit. Il ne souffrira pas trop, c'est promis. Pas comme avec toi. »_

_Alors comme cela il était amoureux de Reever aussi ? Le pauvre, il connaît Reever presque par cœur et sait très bien que celui ci ne s'intéressera jamais à Peck, sincèrement. D'ailleurs à distance, il perçoit sa surprise, son écœurement et son amusement profond. C'est sûr qui aurait pensé cela de Peck ? Mais en tout cas il ne peut s'empêcher de le plaindre sincèrement et de l'approuver..C'est vrai que cela serait bien moins compliqué si... mais il sent la désapprobation profonde de Reever qui s'exclame dans sa tête, la vrillant d'ailleurs : « CRETIN TU CROIS QUE J EN VOUDRAI UN AUTRE ? METS TOI CELA DANS LE CRANE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES LE CHEVELU : JE NE VEUX QUE TOI ET SI JE NE PEUX T AVOIR JE NE VEUX PERSONNE D AUTRE ! » Et ses paroles même si elle devrait le laisse indifférent réchauffe son cœur. Mais cet autre « il »?_

_Qui...Et soudain apparaît nonchalant l'apôtre du plaisir à qui Peck adresse un regard d'adorateur que l'autre ignore superbement. Alors il comprend le sang, le il. Il lâche un en tirant un coup vers lui dans son épaule:_

_-SALE TRAITRE !_

_Il a osé...Il a osé abattre de ses mains ses camarades, passer à l'ennemi pour s'en sortir... Il ne sait d'où mais il le sait.. Mais sur le coup, ce n'est pas important. Il a juste envie de le torturer lentement...Très lentement.. _

_Peck incrédule lâche son arme et porte la main à son épaule en lâchant, ses yeux embrumés de douleur et de rage :_

_-Sale petite punaise ! Tu vas le regretter tu vas voir ! Et comment peux tu comprendre ce que j'éprouve ? La Congrégation m'a abandonné, moi un commandant si supérieur à vous autre alors il est normal que je l'abandonne à mon tour pour m'en sortir et..._

_- BOUGRE D IMBECILE ! TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS LA PAR PUR HASARD, PAR PURE VOLONTE SUICIDAIRE ? JE SUIS LA JUSTEMENT POUR QUE VOUS NE CROYIEZ PAS CELA ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS ABANDONNER MES HOMMES JUSTEMENT ! ET SI TU VOULAIS PERDRE LE PEU DE CONFIANCE QUE REEVER A EN TOI, TU NE T Y SERAIT PAS PRIS AUTREMENT ! » Rugit Komui._

_Peck tressaille à ses mots tandis qu'il entend Reever ricaner et s'exclamer : « Alors ça, c'est sûr...Et si il a le malheur de s'en sortir et que je le croise, je le descend moi même et très lentement si en plus il ose ne serai ce que t'effleurer » Il a un sourire devant ses paroles. Devant cette protection et ces menaces qu'il aurait lui même fait dans ses Peck se méprend sur ce sourire et se reprenant déjà s'exclame avec des yeux pleins de rage :_

_« TU PEUX PARLER NULLITE AMBULANTE ! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE LE COMMANDANT _

_A PU TE TROUVER ! DS BELLES PAROLES UNIQUEMENT POUR AVOIR UNE REPUTATION COOMME LES AUTRES ET... »_

_Tout plutôt dans son regard que reconnaître la vérité. Il le lit aisément,lui si attentif aux autres et leurs soucis, en même temps qu'il entend encore les pensées de Reever qui intérieurement bouille de rage, ledite rage qui s'entremêle à ses sentiments personnels comme si ils n'étaient qu'un être, ces « Des tas de détails qui te sembleraient insignifiants, punaise que tu es, des tas de détails que tu n'auras jamais et pour des actes que tu n'aurais même pas songé à faire » avant que..._

_« La ferme la punaise. Tu nous casse les oreilles lance Tyki en lui jetant un regard noir sous lequel il se ratatine avant de s'exclamer :_

_-Mais..Mais...balbutie éperdu Peck._

_-Rooh tu m'agaces. Tais toi ou je te tues malgré l'aide que tu m'as apporté » s'exclame Tyki. Ce qui a pour effet de le faire se taire et se ratatiner encore un peu plus. Et reporter l'attention de Komui sur lui. Et sans aucune peur et sachant cela inutile mais peu désireux de mourir sans rien tenter, il brandit l'arme et tire. Au moins tenter de se battre pour Reever et Lenalee , même si ils savent tous deux que c'est vain. Mais Tyki arbore un sourire tordu et en un mouvement de main, les balles sont déviées et retournées contre Komui qui s'en prend une dans le bras tandis que les autres s'abattent sur les vitres les fracturant en milliers d'éclats qui se déversent dans le bureau sous les rires extatiques de Peck et les lointains cris d'horreur de Reever. La douleur afflue dans son se fait reine de son âme. Tandis qu'il porte son autre bras à la blessure et qu 'au même moment il sent soudain deux mains froides sur ses bras, qu'il sent malgré la veste et le pull qu'il porte et qu'une voix aussi froide que celle ci et non dénuée d'une joie malsaine murmure à son oreille :_

_« Il faut apprendre à tirer, mon cher...Tu dois être terrorisé maintenant car l'heure de ta mort est venue ...Tu es le dernier, cher Intendant. Le chef qui mourra avant cette statue que vous cachez ici._

_- Elle ne mourra pas. Elle ne mourra jamais tant que ce monde ne sera pas rempli de votre peur. Et je n'ai pas peur » s'exclame Komui fermement._

_Et en effet il n'a pas peur. Ni de sa mort prochaine, ni de ses froides mains. La seule chose qui le chagrine c'est que tant de ses hommes ont du tomber aujourd'hui et qu'il doit laisser ceux qui lui sont chers seuls. Et d'où lui vient cette affirmation, il l'ignore. Mais il le sait vrai. Le temps du sacrifice est venu. C'est là sa destinée. Qui se met en jeu. Mikk marque un temps d'arrêt impressionné devant ce ton fier et fort avant de susurrer à son oreille :_

_« Bien sûr que non. Mais tu ne sauras plus là pour le voir... »_

_Et Komui ne regarde pas sa main. Il fixe son regard sur le paysage nocturne sans peur,cette nuit qu'il ne contemplera plus jamais, qu'il ne partagera plus jamais, cette nuit qui voit s'achever sa vie la douleur juste pulsant dans son bras comme un lointain écho de l'autre souffrance à venir, un sourire douloureux aux lè pensée. Qui entraîne. Fracture. Comme il le voulait. Il n'est plus lui, ne sent plus sa douleur.. Et voit Mikk susurrer à l'oreille de son homme en traversant son dos de son bras :_

_« Tu auras une mort rapide pour ta valeur... »_

_Et soudain Komui s'écroule au sol, son sang giclant venant maculer les différents documents qui jamais ne serait finis, les plumes jetées tantôt comme venant détruire les souvenirs heureux d'antan. tandis qu'horrifié Reever hurle son nom. Il ne peut pas rester loin de lui. Il ne peut pas. Ne veut pas.. Et soudain...Il sent à nouveau le sol contre son dos. L'air froid qui s'insinue dans le trou fait dans sa poitrine. La douleur de ceci intense, durable , atroce. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui éviter. Il va mourir. Il le sait. Et Reever est à nouveau avec lui. Malgré ses tentatives pour le protéger même à l'article de sa mort. Il a un sourire et murmure :_

_« Obstiné... »_

_Les forces lui manquent déjà. Il ne peut plus le repousser. N'en a plus la sent son sang s'écouler hors de lui sans difficulté, son esprit s'étioler déjà au loin. Comme quelque chose qui l'appelle par delà le temps et les âges...Un chant d'enfant lié à son destin et cette voix semble dire doucement :_

_« Chantes avec moi... »_

_Il connaît ce chant. Il le poursuit depuis ce matin. Il le laisse gagner ses lèvres. Même si il ne comprend plutôt que cette douleur intense dans son corps dont le chant le délivre._

_« Fragile, docile, je m'éclipse en un battement de cil. Tranquille, fragile, je ne suis qu'une brève idylle. Sourire d'été déjà fané, je m'envole sous vos yeux éberlués. Douce mélodie,envoûtante cacophonie, je charme vos âmes et vos esprits. Je ne suis qu'un rêve à demi effacé, un papillon aux ailes brisées que le soleil d'ici réchauffe. Douceur, pâleur, que vos pensées soient mon cœur. Adoration,beauté, que miennes soient vos plaies, maîtrise, franchise, que vos yeux voient à ma guise. Secrets, silence, que mienne soient vos errances. Invisibilité, rêve écrits, que votre rempart contre le monde je sois. Folie, rêveries que selon ma volonté même la mort soit ainsi. Raison, abandon, que le lien avec le monde tu sois et pour cela pardon. Liberté, créativité, que je m'élève sans regrets. Amour, lumière que..._

_- LA FERME ESPECE DE DEGENERE » s'exclame Peck en riant à gorge déployée tandis qu'en l'air résonne un coup de feu probablement à sa destination. Mais il ne le sent pas. Pas du tout même. Non, il sent ses veines qui doucement se réchauffent au lieu de se refroidir. Et ce monde ne se dérobe plus autour de lui, au contraire, il se fait plus précis, plus délimité.Plus affûté alors que le chant gagne en puissance. Plus seulement dans ses veines. Mais dans la Congrégation toute entière. Qu'ils ne perçoivent pas encore. Car là n'est pas le moment. Et soudain , un vertige le saisit. Il ferme brièvement les yeux. Les sentiments de Reever sont comme éloignés par un filtre glacé et froid. Violacé. Dont il connaît le nom et où dansent des papillons violets. L' Abysse. C'est l'Abysse. La prison. Celle qui sera sienne un jour. Mais pas encore. Il entend les appels inconscients de Reever vers le monde pour lui et ils suffisent à créer un passage en ce monde vers la lumière. Il rouvre les yeux. Pour trouver le monde qui au ras du sol, est couvert d'une fumée verte qui semble former un cercle autour de lui, protecteur. Qui chasse la douleur.. Et qui a des accents très connus. Et non loin de lui le visage ricanant de Peck qui susurre :_

_« Je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient de droit..._

_Alors il braque son regard sur Peck. Et le regarde. Simplement. Un étrange courant d'air frais court sur sa peau qui ne vient pas du dehors. Un léger frisson qui lui est propre agite son corps qui s'embrase petit à petit d'une étrange énergie qui jusqu'alors dormait dans ses veines et que la mort prochaine éveille. Ses veines continuent à se réchauffer doucement en lui, le chant à gagner en intensité et devenir un véritable murmure. Et soudain Peck suspend son geste, alors qu'il allait voler le bracelet et recule effrayé en criant à l'intention du Noé :_

_« SES YEUX...RE...REGARDEZ SES YEUX ! »_

_Et bien quoi, qu'ont ils ses yeux ? D'ailleurs, il comprend de moins en moins. Pourquoi donc tout cela, d'où vient cela, ce chant, ce monde encore vert ? Et au loin il sent la surprise de Reever à ce encore. Et avec un sourire, d'une seule impulsion,sans savoir ce qu'il fait, la vision de ce monde vert se transmet à son esprit directement. Liaison d'âme à un autre niveau. Mais Mikk se contente de lui adresser un regard et s'exclame l'air vaguement dédaigneux alors que l'étrange courant d'air se tarit :_

_« En plus, tu as des hallucinations...Sors de là, tu m'agaces._

_Peck sans demander son reste quitte la pièce. Et la fumée gagne en intensité, l'entoure plus densément, l'effleure soudainement. Et il sent l'énergie de quelqu'un de pur..Qui lui sera toujours un ami. Qui l'aidera sans qu'il sache ces veines brusquement le brûlent, chuchotent tandis que le chant devient perceptible à tous. Et soudain...Sa voix...Non loin de lui..._

_« Belle soirée, 3ème apôtre, n'est ce pas ?_

_Brusquement il tourne le regard vers la source de la voix. Sa voix. Atasha. La Reine. Elle est assise nonchalamment sur le bord de la fenêtre...Mais ses cheveux ne sont plus verts du tout. Ils sont bruns. Ni sa peau ne l'est restée. Et sa voix n'est plus un murmure perceptible à certaines personnes mais à tous. Tyki la regarde interloqué avant de s'exclamer avec ce sourire tordu qu'il arbore depuis toute la soirée :_

_« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais il est bien dommage qu'une jeune fille aussi belle se soit mêlée d'affaires qui ne la regardent pas..._

_-Ah oui ?Vraiment ? Renchérit Atasha arborant ce même sourire. Et soudain, une fumée verte,comme du lierre, s'enroule autour du corps de Mikk, remontant vers son torse l'entravant complètement sans possibilité de se libérer, sous le regard incrédules de Mikk et de Komui qui ne comprend rien, ni d'où vient cette fumée soudain il se met à hurler de douleur, sans raison apparente et braquant un regard incrédule sur elle il balbutie entre deux éclats de douleur particulièrement intense . Si intense qu'à côté les douleurs de Komui ne sont que vents :_

_-NON...C 'EST IMPOSSIBLE..._

_-Et si ! C'est bien de l'innocence, mon petit Tyki. Quel plaisir de te rencontrer apôtre du plaisir. Laisse moi donc me présenter : Atasha Blackwell. Ce nom ne te dit certainement rien, mon petit mais à Adam il dira certainement quelque chose. Et tu vas lui transmettre un message. C'est très important dit-elle d'une voix excessivement joyeuse. Sous leurs réactions surprises. Dont elle ne tient pas compte, se levant de son perchoir, et s'approchant de lui d'une démarche joyeuse, elle arrive à sa hauteur, posant sa main contre son cœur avant de reprendre avec une douceur trompeuse :_

_« Un cœur d'homme entremêlé au gène infâme des Noé. Quel dommage...Et quel dommage que tu n'ai pas commencé par les aurais alors pu réussir ta mission..Mais il semblerait qu'Adam a été encore une fois trop vite en besogne. Dis lui donc que les papillons sont éveillés à présent. Que ce soir nous nous libérons de nos chaînes pour la première fois en trente cinq ans, que son plan a échoué grâce à un humain presque semblable aux autres. Presque mais très spécial en réalité. Bien trop spécial pour le commun des mortels. Et cet homme est celui que tu viens de blesser et qui ne meurt pas . Comme c'est étrange, hein ? Mais cela ne te regarde en rien. En rien du tout. Fais toi donc messager par la chair car de ta langue, je le sais tu ne diras cela. »_

_Komui n' a pas le temps de s'étonner de tout cela, de ses propos, de ce doux sourire qu'elle lui a adressé spécifiquement ni de ce ton sincèrement chaleureux quand elle parlait de lui, ni de ces évocations de la cave car...Elle l'embrasse sur le front. Et sous ce baiser, il se tord comme parcouru d'un courant électrique tandis que sur sa peau se dessine soudain un papillon violet au niveau de la cicatrice faite par Allen. Et elle rit et s'exclame :_

_« Tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles au sein même de ton clan. Le Comte ne pourra plus jamais te faire confiance à cause de cela. Tu finiras rejeté des grandes choses. Tu vas payer Mikk et ce dès à présent. Mais comme grâce à toi, les événements de ce soir arrive,tu auras un délai assez important de survie. C'est promis. En attendant,vas, pars. »_

_Et soudain Mikk se dissipe dans l'air d'un seul coup sous les yeux incrédules de Komui mais aussi de Reever. Elle a un soupir, passe une main dans ses cheveux et s'exclame soudainement :_

_« Ce qu'ils ont pénible ses Noés...Vous ne trouvez pas les garçons ?_

_Ils sursautent tous les deux. Mais du dehors leur parvient une aussi joyeuse. Que Komui reconnaît instantanément. La voix qui tout à l'heure avait été si rassurante._

_-Excusez moi, ici j'ai bien affaire au bureau du Grand Intendant ? Je suis nouveau et je suis un peu perdu..._

_Atasha secoue sa tête hautement amusée et s'exclame à mi-voix :_

_-Ah là là Suri...La théâtralisation te perdra un jour..._

_Dehors coups de feu. Puis cris._

_-MAIS...C'EST IMPOSSIBLE..._

_La voix de Peck. Et un petit rire résonne soudain._

_-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais vu cela que cela ne l'est pas, Peckounet ché je crois que l'on n'a pas été officiellement présenté. Suri Kerrac, écossais de son é toi tu es le traître qui a tué près d'une cinquantaine de camarades pour sauver ta misérable vie. Et ce genre d'individus me débecte. Sale vers de terre, si j'avais le temps, je te réglerai ton compte ici de suite mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps. Alors on va procéder d'une manière plus sadique...Tu m'en vois désolé, je n'aime guère cela, surtout envers les gens, même envers les pourceaux comme toi...Mais..._

_Cette voix ,au début joyeuse, est à présent pleine de mépris envers lui. De dégoût. Et sa voix est remplacé par les cris de Peck avant que le dénommé Suri ne reprenne d'une voix dure :_

_-C'est la malédiction du 4 eme. Si tu t'approches, ne serait ce que d'un peu de la Congrégation ou du Comte, tous sauront ce que tu as fait et tu seras impitoyablement massacré. En plus du fait que ta vie se consumera dans l' ne restera rien de toi, pas même ton nom. Tu te dissoleveras dans l'univers, comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. D'ailleurs un individu comme toi ne l'aurait jamais du. Tu pervertis le monde avec ton énergie sombre. Mais bientôt je viendrai en personne te purger de cela, te livrerai au mains même de quelqu'un qui sera très heureux de se venger en te tuant ou pire pour quelqu'un comme toi...J'ai hâte...Allez fuis misérable, fuis c'est mon jour de bonté... »_

_Komui ne comprend pas ses mots même si ils sonnent connus.4 ème.. Malédiction...Cela lui évoque quelque chose...D'ailleurs à Reever aussi...Et soudain surgit un homme dans la pièce. De haute taille, il porte une veste très longue d'un violet profond et un jabot de dentelle comme si celui-ci sortait d'un bal. Il a de très longs cheveux blonds qui en cet instant sont attachés en une queue de cheval basse par un ruban violet. Il a des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant,mais étrangement un peu vitreux très différents de ceux d'Atasha et des traits très fins qu'un sourire réchauffe encore et exalte au Atasha sourit face à lui et va à sa rencontre tandis que les veines de Komui chuchotent de plus belle, que la fumée autour de lui qui repousse la douleur se met à danser étrangement comme sous l'effet d'une brise qu'il n'y a pas. Comme reconnaissant son maître. Rien en lui de connu physiquement. Pourtant quelque chose en lui..L'est. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir là dessus que déjà elle s'exclame :_

_« Alors ?_

_-Tous réveillés, votre Altesse ! Si cette fois ci on n'y arrive pas, je veux bien encore dormir trente cinq ans ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ton aide Komui. Sans toi...Cela n'aurait pas été pareil..._

_clame la voix à nouveau joyeuse de ce Suri en tournant son regard vers lui et en lui souriant de plus belle, bien que Komui ne comprenne pas tout cela..Avant que ce sourire se fige. Et qu'il s'exclame :_

_-Qui lui a infligé autant de blessures ?_

_Atasha le regarde gravement. Et Suri hoche la tête en réponse à cet échange muet . Comme si il y avait eu échange télépathique entre eux._

_-Je vois._

_Et soudain son regard se pare d'horreur._

_-Et c'est pour cela que vous..._

_Elle a un soupir désespéré que Komui comme Reever ne s'explique pas._

_-On n'a pas le choix Suri. On ne l'a pas._

_-Il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen ? Murmure le jeune homme, son regard adouci et triste en contemplant l'homme au sol entouré de sa fumée. Je pourrai peut être encore..._

_Atasha a un pauvre sourire et tend la main vers sa joue en murmurant :_

_- Tu ne peux rien de es déjà presque à ta limite, t'épuises. Tu vas encore devoir laisser libre court à tes flammes. Et ici tu vas pouvoir te ressourcer tranquillement. Je tiens à toi tu sais._

_ ..balbutie ce jeune homme bien que touché._

_-Ce lieu va être abandonné de toute manière, alors...rétorque Atasha en hochant les épaules._

_-Cela ne me plaît pas grimace Suri. Pas du tout._

_-A moi non plus tu sais. Surtout envers lui. Mais déjà à l'époque de Suréna, cela t'indignait commente Atasha le regard, reflet d'une douleur qu'il ne comprend pas. Comme ce étrange dialogue._

_Il a un pauvre sourire en murmurant:_

_-Su..._

_Avant de se rapprocher de Komui doucement en s'exclamant :_

_-Je suis désolé Komui. Cela va faire un peu mal et tu vas devoir nous faire entièrement confiance à nous des étrangers mais c'est ainsi. _

_Komui étonnamment se sent en sécurité avec la dernière fois. Il sent leur pureté. Alors il acquiesce. Même si c'est complètement irrationnel._

_Et il sort une dague ciselée de son manteau incrustée d'une pierre blanche à la garde qu'il tend à Atasha. Qu'elle saisit en se rapprochant de lui à son tour, s'asseyant au sol et soulevant légèrement Komui en lui murmurant :_

_-Mon ange je te conseille de fermer les yeux._

_Au même moment, la fumée se dissipe et Suri perd légèrement l'équilibre comme en proie à une fatigue intense. Le chant s'interrompt. Déjà ses veines se refroidissent. La douleur redevient intense et se démultiplie à la base de son cou.Là où Peck a du tirer. Il sent ses morceaux de métal dans sa chair, ce sang qui coule encore, qui a presque fini d'ailleurs. Il sent les battements de son cœur faiblir, l'air s'infiltrer toujours plus dans ce trou. Mais ses yeux ne peuvent plus s'ouvrir. Il n'en a plus la force. Plus la force de s'opposer au pouvoir de la Reine qui agit en cet instant. Il sent ce courant froid qui l'entoure et lui fait obéir sans qu'il ait assez de force ni d'énergie pour discuter. Car sinon, bien sûr qu'il garderait les yeux ouverts. Et soudain...Une douce chaleur réconfortante et pure. Au niveau de son cœur. Puis au niveau de son bras. Puis à la base de son qu'elle ne se retire comme une caresse éphémère. Mais cela n'ôte pas les forces qui disparaissent, s'étiolent comme son esprit. Ce qui est normal. La Vie n'est pas le Roi et n'a pas son pouvoir. Et en l'air siffle le son d'une dague. Puis un courant d'air frais autour de lui avant qu'un métal froid ne vienne se porter à ses lèvres avec ce doux ordre :_

_« Bois. »_

_Et le liquide s'insinue dans sa gorge. Il a un goût métallique. DU SANG réalise Komui horrifié. Il se débat, pour essayer d'y échapper, malgré les paroles que l'on lui a dit. Mais elle le tient trop fermement et l'oblige à avaler, elle l'empêcher de recracher ou même de s'étouffer avec rien avec sa volonté. Elle retourne contre lui le pouvoir du Roi. Il ne peut plus se dérober à ses ordres ni à est à sa merci, il est à sa merci. Comme bientôt il le sera avec le Lien et leur mère à arque sa volonté pour au moins ouvrir ses yeux. Ses veines gémissent mais les ténèbres se percent et il la voit tenant une coupe contre ses lèvres, emplie de ce liquide écarlate, une large estafilade sur son bras sanguinolente sur laquelle Suri a déposé ses mains et qui s'efface doucement sous ses yeux éberlués. Elle a un triste sourire et murmure :_

_« Obstiné, toi aussi. Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvés tous les deux... »_

_Il veut l'interroger sur ce regard et tout le reste en son nom et au nom de Reever alors qu'elle écarte la coupe et la repose mais soudain..Ses veines se mettent à le brûler de l'intérieur. A réagir à ce sang. La douleur s'insinue dedans, son cœur se serre à nouveau mais bien plus douloureusement. Bien plus. Sa peau commence à le cuire. Il sent quelque chose s'y dessiner sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il lève la main et constate que sur sa peau d'un blanc immaculée des glyphes délicats d'un vert d'innocence sont en train de se dessiner, des tourbillons stylisés qui couvre sa peau. Et soudainement , avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en penser quoi que ce soit, un vertige intense le prend. Et le monde se dérobe à ses yeux en un cri tandis qu'il tombe en chute libre dans un étrange néant qui l'effraye par avance. Et il ne peut rien de plus que rejeter Reever de son esprit une fois de plus pour éviter de l'emmener avec lui dans les ténèbres violacées de...En lui envoyant une vague d'amour désespérée. Et une de veiller sur lui à tout prix._

Ooo

Reever ouvre les yeux brusquement. Il se tient dans une calèche en route pour la maison chinoise de Komui, il s'en rappelle. Mais il sent aussi encore cette douleur au niveau de son cœur, ce sang dans sa gorge, ses brûlures..Comme si il les avait vraiment vécues avec lui. Comme si il a vraiment vu la mort de l'homme qu'il aime. Vu ses êtres étranges, entendus ses paroles. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas un rêve. Il le sait et cela amène à ses yeux des larmes tandis que le chauffeur inquiet, 'exclame :

« Vous allez bien ?

Bien sûr que non il ne va pas bien et cela se voit. Mais Reever choisit de planter son regard dans le sien d'un air qu'il veut fort et s'exclame malgré les larmes qui brouillent sa vision :

-Bien sûr que oui. »

**Et voilà chapitre fini ^^ *voit une armée de fusils et de mitraillettes et de Komulin construits par des lecteurs * O O Bon avant que je ne me fasse tuer je voudrai dire pour ma défense, au risque de spoiler, que NON Komui n'est pas mort ! (De toute manière je ne peux pas le tuer, j'en serai incapable) Et puis cela rimerait à quoi de marquer dans cette fic KomuixReever si je le tuais ? Et ce don de sang, vous croyez que c'est pour faire joli ? NON JE LE DIS ET LE REPETES ! ( Reever : On a compris...)**

**Sinon j'ai réussi à écrire une partie yaoi sans être trop claire et pleine de sous entendus...Je n'en m'en serai jamais cru capable...O O**

**Et oui Peck a eu la bonté d'éprouver des sentiments...J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu avec lui et je dois avouer que me couler dans la peau d'un homme qui se croit supérieur était très amusant(même si j'avais envie de le tuer dès le début) Et vous allez voir, il va bien souffrir...Héhéhé D'ailleurs Luby ou Malcie (comme dit si bien Suri) va aussi en prendre pour son matricule, mais pas comme Peck cela c'est sûr.. (J'aimerai bien le torturer lui aussi mais je n'arrive pas à trouver des occasions alors que pour Peck c'est facile..Sniffffff**

**Et qui ici a eu envie de tuer Malcie/ Peck/ les gradés pour leur attitude ? A part moi, évidemment... J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer le discours de Komui qui a eu à mes yeux la plus belle « mort » qui soit, tomber au nom de ses idéaux...**

**Qu'est ce que cette Abysse ? Ces apôtres ? Ce Lien ? Pourquoi tous ces phénomènes ? Qui sont ces OC et qu'ont il fait de Komui ? Ah là là je suis sûre que cela fourmille de questions dans vos têtes et cette fic y répondra doucement...**

**La fois prochaine attendez vous à des mystères, disparitions (de gens évidemment mais d'autres choses), de début d'explication très léger cependant,de présentations des six OC, de souvenirs, de crises de colères (hein Reever ?) larmes, retours, et corps. Voilà voilà ^^ A la prochaine...et review quand même ? *s'enfuit poursuivie par une armée de robots géants en priant pour que Lenalee vienne à sa rescousse...***


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous tous voici le chapitre 3 de cette fic ^^ En espérant que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire ^^**

**Alors au programme du jour influence de Lost (la scène où Penny est appelée par des scientifiques pour lui annoncer qu'ils ont retrouvé Desmond son amour mais tournée d'une autre manière ici) et Vampire Knight ( encore pour le réveil de Yuki)**

**Pour les besoins de cette fic j'ai vieilli de cinq ans Luberrier lui donnant 55 ans ^^ voilà comme cela vous voilà prévenu sinon, cela devenait trop compliqué avec les âges et tout cela...**

**Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée, Suri, Atasha, Sonia, Katia, Elsa, Anna, John... Voilà et maintenant place au récit ^^**

Chapitre 2 : Chrysalide

_Angleterre, non loin de l'ancien QG_

John Penter agacé ramasse pour la deuxième fois le pistolet que le jeune traqueur a encore laissé tomber. Ce dernier se confond en excuses que l'autre en un grognement balaye. 20 ans que l'on l'oblige à emmener avec lui des jeunots comme lui. Ah là travailler avec des jeunes aurait pu être intéressant si tous n'étaient pas aussi dépourvus de cerveau qu'un oiseau confondant des pommes peintes avec des vraies comme ce Xeuxis aurait rendu la chose possible un jour. Tous étaient toujours aussi couards la première fois face aux akumas, quand ils les voyaient vraiment. Tous avaient toujours peur de l'inspecteur et suivaient à la lettre ses ordres, même si cela pouvait parfois mener à l'échec de la mission principale. Pas de cerveau, juste une mécanique de répétition. Et c'était censé être les aides des Exorcistes...Des boulets oui, comme aurait dit le dénommé Kanda...Et sa mission est de lui inculquer à se détacher de cela. Mais avec celui-ci autant dire que c'est mission impossible. Tout dans son attitude clame une imbécillité profonde. Il se demande bien pourquoi on l'a engagé. Est ce parce que l'on manque de bras à la suite de ce dernier assaut ? A cette pensée son cœur se serre. Il ôte son chapeau de feutre noir en levant pensivement les yeux vers le ciel sous les yeux stupéfaits du jeune. Par respect. Par respect pour ceux qui sont tombés et dont il va constater les dégâts, chercher d'éventuels survivants. Par respect pour celui qui s'est fait en une soirée le symbole du courage, de la non résignation. Komui Lee. Qui en une soirée a justifié ce titre de Grand que l'on lui associait. Tous savent à présent, tous comprennent. Ces paroles, ses gestes, ce discours éloquent et touchant. Sincère entièrement. Et son geste qui les a touché, eux les vivants. Il est devenu un symbole, un martyr, une idole de chair et de sang, au grand déplaisir de leur patron. Tous ceux qui hier le détestait ne peuvent plus parler de lui qu'avec respect. L'Intendant Lee. Tous le respectent et le révèrent à présent. Mais il est absurde que tous le fassent alors qu'il est probablement mort. Le Noé n'a certainement pas laissé un chef. Un homme vaillant qui s'est sacrifié pour rendre de l'humanité à ce monde froid, pour leur prouver que leurs vies se valent toutes, pour assumer sa responsabilité, pour ne pas abandonner ceux dont il ordonne la mort. Laissant ceux qu'ils aiment. Qui par extension sont aussi révérés. Comme les êtres que cet être spécial que personne ne soupçonnait à part eux aimait et adorait. Et en secret tous parlent de faire pression sur les instances pour faire du Commandant Wenhamm leur Intendant. L'homme que leur chef aimait même si cela semble étrange. Mais remarque venant de cet individu surprenant, rien ne peut être étonnant. Même le fait qu'il ait survécu aussi impossible soit il ne serait pas étonnant. Il le verrait bien arriver à leur hauteur, les saluer, leur souhaiter un bon jour sans se douter que les hommes aient fait de lui leur idole. Cela l'amuserait certainement et amènerait à ses lèvres une crise de narcissisme. Il sourit à ses pensées. Et son regard se reporte sur le jeune qui regarde émerveillé la clairière qu'ils traversent. Et il soupire. Non décidément, les jeunes traqueurs devraient prendre exemple sur L'Intendant Lee.

Et soudain il s'exclame :

« Vous viviez dans un si joli cadre ? Cela devait être agréable quand vous faisiez des piques niques... »

John Penter manque de s'étrangler. Encore un de ses jeunes que les brochures pour inciter à rentrer dans la Congrégation avait du tromper. Parce que l'on crève plus volontiers ici que l'on pique nique..Demandez à L'Intendant Lee. Même si il était passé maître dans l'art d'éviter le travail et d'amener sa folie dans les murs. Que l'on espère maintenir en mettant celui qui fut son compagnon. Celui qui le maintint sain d 'esprit tout ce temps. Il a un rictus méprisant et s'exclame :

«Ici petit on meurt plus que l'on ne s'amuse...

- Mais il paraît que l'Intendant précédent s'amusait sans cesse...Et qu'il agaçait beaucoup l'Inspecteur... Alors pourquoi tout le monde regrette il cet homme ? Cela m'échappe...

Ces paroles prononcées d'un air candide...En disant des choses aussi horribles. John Penter aurait du s'y attendre mais il ne peut les supporter. Il hurle rageur, se faisant tasser sur lui même le traqueur terrorisé :

- PARCE QU' IL A EU LE CULOT DE DONNER SA VIE POUR LES AUTRES, POUR RAMENER CETTE HUMANITE QUE VOUS DETRUSIEZ DES GENS AUSSI GLACES QUE TOI AVORTON ! CE QUE TON INSPECTEUR DE MALHEUR N AURAIT PAS FAIT LUI ! »

Mais sa frayeur fait taire sa fureur subitement. Elle est comme une eau glacée qui éteint les flammes ardentes d'une rage impuissante incontrôlée dont il n'est pas tellement en réalité la cause. Après tout, qu'y peut il ce gosse si il répète ce que l'Inspecteur essaye de dire ? Qu'il doit encore être effrayé, à cette heure par ce Luberrier de malheur pour penser réellement par lui même... Que seul un homme comme L'Intendant Lee pouvait faire disparaître sa peur de cet homme. Un homme qu'un Noé a dérobé à eux, à sa sœur. A l'homme qu'il l'aime et dont les yeux sont constellés d'ombres à présent. Le roi de l'ombre et du silence. Mais ses yeux parlent pour eux. Il le revoit assis dans ce fauteuil, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les consignes de Luberrier un peu incliné vers la droite les deux bras sur les accoudoirs tenant le bord et se resserrant quand on évoque le but de la mission. Son regard pleurant seul. Sa voix ferme. Mais son silence est cuisant. Pesant. Grave. Il n'a pas 26 ans mais plutôt une cinquantaine d'années et impose le respect et le silence. Il ne semble pas voir les regards jaugeurs compatissants ou toujours surpris mais adorateurs des autres, ni le regard un peu effrayé et choqué de Luberrier qui ne reconnaît pas cet homme effacé entièrement dévoué à cet instant et loin d'un quelconque sentiment. Aussi glacé qu'il l'est. Mais dans ses yeux on voit qu'il ne parvient à oublier ce baiser entre eux. Et lui toujours impassible face aux autres avait eu l'air troublé tout du long de cette scène au contraire de Reever impassible et grave comme un roi. Et cela lui fait mal. La douleur de cet homme de 24 ans son cadet.

Il s'est d'ailleurs porté volontaire pour lui. Pour ramener le corps de l'homme qu'il aime à cet homme qu'il avait toujours apprécié tout comme L'Intendant Lee, ce qui l'avait toujours mis en désaccord constant avec les traqueurs peu porté à apprécier Lee. Ceux là même qui maintenant lui accordaient un respect accru pour avoir senti ses capacités en lui. Qu'ils étaient écœurants, non mais franchement. De même que leur attitude surprise face à cet amour étrange. Qui donc gênaient ils ? Personne, non personne au contraire. Au contraire cela aurait soigné leurs maux si nombreux. Parfois Penter avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir un peu de jugeote face aux têtes à moitié vides et pleines de préjugés des autres... La raison d'une telle décision était simple. Elle tient en quelques mots. Pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil. Qu'il ait quelque chose pour confirmer sa mort, un corps pour s'effondrer, des larmes sortir de lui même. Que ce regard glacé retrouve sa chaleur ou montre ses sentiments enfin réellement sans peur. Plus qu'il ne semble attendre on ne sait quoi pour tomber. Lenalee ou peut être Komui. Lenalee toujours en mission en Irlande, inconsciente des faits par peur de perturber sa mission selon Luberrier. Il se souvent combien Reever a serré ce fauteuil à cet instant. Tellement que ses jointures en avaient blanchi. Horrible et touchant. Non vraiment. Mais ce jeune ne peut savoir cela. Il ne sait rien d'eux, ne les connaît même pas. Ils sont des noms parmi tant d' lui tout est encore abstrait et effacé. Il soupire. C'est comme cela. Et il continue sa marche sous le sous bois, guettant au sol des traces vainement. En effet, au sol que des traces d'animaux. Des pas de biches, ou de sanglier mais pas d'hommes. Rien non vraiment. Les oiseaux se taisent étrangement au dessus d'eux dans les arbres. Comme si ils sentaient l'horreur, la mort qui avait parcouru ce lieu trois jours plus tôt. Comme par respect pour, eux aussi. L'air est empli de quelque chose de grave et sérieux comme si l'esprit de Komui s'est fait roi du sous bois et s'est incarné en chaque arbre. Et dans ce silence le moindre bruit détruit l'harmonie de ce jour où luit le soleil. Au point que Penter se sent de trop dans ce sous bois à mesure qu'il se rapproche de ce qui fut leur demeure, le lieu de leurs rires et de leurs pleurs. Le lieu d'horreurs à présent. Et il a peur en cet instant. Peur de l'état dans lequel il va retrouver son foyer. Du sang qui maculera celui ci. Des dégâts et des corps à chaque couloir atrocement mutilés. De l'état dans lequel il trouvera l'Intendant Lee et qu'il ramènera aux gens qui l'aiment et dont il verra les pleurs et la rage sourde contre l'ennemi. En cet instant il regrette presque sa mission. Il regrette presque l'horreur dont il aura à parler. Des doux sentiments dont il devra causer la perte à jamais. De briser le cœur d'un homme déjà brisé. Mais c'est nécessaire, il le sait. Il ne peut pas sous ce prétexte même si il sait que le Commandait comprendrait qu'il est failli. Il ne veut pas voir ce doux et triste sourire qu'il aurait en disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il comprenait. Il ne ferait alors que se replier sur lui même. Et cela le détruirait en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour le dire. Combien l'avait déjà fait ? Tant et tant..C'était devenu des suicidaires ou des Akumas avec le temps...Penter le sait mais il ne veut pas le voir ainsi. Alors tant pis. Après tout, c'est dur pour eux tous. Il avance encore, arrivant près du passage qui révèle la Congrégation une fois qu'on a écarté son dru feuillage lorsque soudain le jeune hésitant par peur de le blesser à nouveau s'exclame :

« Quel genre d'homme c'était ce Lee ? »

Il a un sourire. Le premier que le jeune amène sur ses lèvres. Comment définir Lee en effet ? Là est une bonne question. Aucun mot n'est assez suffisant pour exprimer cet être de contraste. Ce faux narcissique, ce fou sérieux, cet émotif au sang froid, ce courage et sa droiture. Alors il s 'exclame avec douceur :

« Le genre d'hommes que tu croises une fois dans ta vie, petit. Mais que tu n'oublies jamais. »

Et sur ses mots qui résume ses pensée et lui redonnent du courage , comme si il espère que derrière Komui l'aura entendu et qu'il puisse rendre celui ci à son homme, il écarte le feuillage. Et recule précipitamment choqué. Non, ce n'est pas possible...C'est impensable...

«A...Appelle le Commandant... Comme Luberrier te l'a demandé...Tout de suite...»balbutie t-il perdu, terrifié par tout cela.

Car enfin comment un bâtiment pourrait s'évanouir dans la nature sans laisser de traces d'habitation ni de sang et ne laisser qu'une portion de forêt qui semble exister depuis toujours à l'exact emplacement de leur ancien QG ?

OoO

_Le silence. C'est la première chose qui frappe ici dans ce monde. L'harmonie des violets qui s'affrontent ici et s'entremêlent sans peur. Ce monde ici où tous pourraient se rejoindre. Ce monde au nom trompeur d'Abysse. Ici rien n'est qu'harmonie. Il la savoure en silence. Ce silence auquel se mêle pour lui uniquement les murmures des centaines de papillons y vivant et parfois de leur mère qui chuchote doucement. Rien ici de vivant. Rien de défini. Mais ce n'est pas inquiétant. C'est même apaisant, après toutes les horreurs qu'il a connu ces derniers temps. Ces Atasha, ces Suri, ces fumées, ces innocences,ces morts. Une larme s'échappe et se mêle à ce violet. Komui...Où est il à présent ? Mort, disparu ou vivant ? Il devrait songer qu'il est mort mais quelque chose en lui est sûr du contraire. Ici justement dans cette Abysse qui devait être aussi sa prison un jour. C'est alors qu'il la perçoit au loin dans ce vide infini. Cette voix. Elle sonne connue à ses oreilles. Elle fait vibrer ce monde car comme lui c'est bien le seul être de trouble l'harmonie de ce monde. Il sent sa souffrance. Sa douleur. Sa peur. Elle est seule, elle se sent détestable, un monstre. Elle refuse la vie qui est sienne car elle songe être seule et méprisable. Elle se croit damnée. Elle pressent des choses à venir étranges et qui l'inquiètent car inhabituelles. Ce changement lui fait peur. Et il a peur d'entraîner sur ses pas quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il ne sait plus. Ce monde étouffe ses souvenirs comme à tous ceux qui sont terrorisés par ce vide et que leur mère prend un malin plaisir à tourmenter. Et sa peine le touche au plus profond de lui même. D'autant qu'il sait tout cela faux. Il doit bien avoir cet être des gens qui tiennent à lui et qui l'attendent sous n'importe quelle forme. Il veut chasser sa douleur, le ramener à ses êtres chers. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avec Komui, le garder auprès de lui au lieu de le laisser s'envoler. En plus de son instinct qui le pousse à aller vers cet inconnu non inconnu brisé et effrayé dans ce monde qu'il connaît sans connaître. Il a un sourire tordu. Même dans ses rêves les pensées étranges le suivent. Car tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, n'est ce pas ? Ce monde calme n'existe en rien non ? Il est bien trop parfait pour._

_« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est irréel qu'il n'existe pas Reever » murmure une douce voix de femme aux accents légèrement malsains._

_Il n'a pas à avoir peur. Elle est brisée c'est tout. Elle ne lui fera jamais de mal. Non jamais. Pas à mère à tous. Ève. Ce nom vient doucement en son esprit sans qu'il s'en étonne. Au réveil il aura bien le temps de s'en é le moment seule cette douleur est importante. Il doit l'apaiser, rétablir aussi la paix de ce monde qui perturbe les papillons qui tous désireux de le réconforter vont vers lui. Mais cette attitude n'aurait comme effet que de l'effrayer plus encore. Or les vivants ne doivent se mêler aux morts. A deux exceptions près. C'est la dure règle de ce monde. Dont il est le garant, lui le gardien de ce lieu au même titre que leur mère. La première prisonnière de ce lieu sans â prison née pour elle il y a longtemps. Pour avoir enfreint la règle. Il le sait sans le savoir. Inconsciemment. C'est l'héritage de son sang, son destin. Mais lui n'aura jamais à vivre ici. Son âme sera toujours rachetée. Par amour de leur mère pour le...Le ? Il ne le sait pas vraiment lui même encore. C'est trop tôt. Tant que l'on ne l'a pas éveillé, il ne doit pas le savoir. Ce serait bien trop perturbant sinon. Enfin bon, cela ne soulagera pas sa douleur qui le vrille toujours plus à chaque instant. Le blesse intensément comme si c'était la ne veut pas quelqu'un d'autre souffre. Surtout pour des raisons aussi il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres toujours plus intense de l'Abysse. Quiconque d'autre ne saurait où il va. Mais lui sait précisément où il va. Il connaît ce lieu par cœur sans jamais y être allé.Le moindre recoin, la moindre nuance. Le moindre papillon. Rien n'échappe à ses yeux scrutateurs. Rien n' échappe à son âme. Ses pas sont assurés. Ce monde ne lui fera jamais de mal à lui. Mais il est la seule exception. Il le sait et cela assure ses pas. Et il est devant lui soudain. Replié sur lui même, terrorisé par ce vide et ce froid qu'il est le seul des deux à percevoir, leur mère à ses côtés lui chuchotant des paroles mauvaises. Cette femme aux très longs cheveux blonds, à,une fine robe de mousseline blanche très courte et aux ailes de papillon dans le dos d'un violet nuancé de noir. Ève dans toute sa puissance. Qui murmure à l'oreille de l'homme effondré :_

_« Tu n'es qu'un monstre infâme...Reste donc dans l'Abysse, là est ta place..Auprès de nous tes compagnons..._

_- Vous savez bien que là n'est pas sa place ma mère rétorque t-il d'une voix ferme. Il est vivant tout comme vous et moi. » Il ne peut pas la laisser le blesser encore plus. Personne n'a le droit de blesser cet individu à part lui, s'il le destins sont étroitement liés et ce depuis que le sang a coulé. Depuis même bien longtemps._

_Elle relève le regard vers lui et pose sur lui un regard plein d'amour maternel en s'exclamant éperdue :_

_« Mais...Mon Lié, c'est cause de lui que ton destin va basculer...Alors il vaut mieux qu'il reste avec nous...Je ne suis pas prête à te mettre à nouveau en danger, non jamais..J'ai déjà perdu tant de Liés dans cette guerre inutile et déjà gagnée et j'ai failli encore perdre le dernier._

_-Mon destin a basculé depuis déjà longtemps ma mère reprend t-il d'une voix douce, ne sachant pas vraiment d'où viennent ses paroles. Il a basculé le jour où j'ai décidé de joindre avec mes compagnons le monde pour sauver le monde de leur père. Je ne peux pas laisser faire notre ennemi. Et ce même si c'est risqué pour nous. Si tu m'as donné la vie, ce n'est pas pour m'attacher à toi pour l'éternité.»_

_D'où viennent ses paroles, il l'ignore. Leur sens aussi. Il sait juste que c'est là ce qu'il devait dire. L'instinct tapi au fond de ses veines ronronne de même instinct qui le guide ici._

_En tout cas, Ève a un soupir et se lève non sans murmurer à l'homme qu'elle tourmente :_

_« Ce n'est que partie remise, mon joli..._

_-Moi vivant jamais reprend Reever d'une voix ferme._

_Elle a un sourire et passant à côté de lui, lui effleure la joue en murmurant d'un air malicieux :_

_-Qu'il en soit selon ta Volonté, mon Lié. »_

_Avant que tous deux ne rient de ce subtil jeu de mots même si Reever au fond de lui même ne le comprend pas vraiment ni cet instinct qui le pousse à rire._

_Et les ténèbres effacent les pas de leur mère, la dissimulant à leurs yeux tandis que Reever suit son départ des yeux par peur qu'elle ne revienne en fait. Quand soudain une voix s'élance en l'air._

_« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Après tout elle a raison, je ne suis qu'un monstre.»_

_Reever reporte alors son attention sur l'homme replié sur lui même. De lui il ne peut percevoir que les vêtements noirs et une masse de cheveux sombres qui dissimulent à la perfection son visage. Mais il sait que c'est là une illusion qui durera jusqu'à ce qu'il est retrouvé son identité. Qu'il est trouvé le courage d'affronter son destin. Et il sait aussi qu'il connaît cet homme. D'où il ne le sait mais il le sait. Et il sait qu'il est lui même la clé pour le rendre à ceux qui l'attendent désespérément dans leur monde. Pour apaiser sa douleur. Qu'il subit depuis un peu près trois jours sans jamais appeler au 'il subirait encore si il n'avait pas senti sa douleur et entendu sa voix très légère exprimant juste ses sentiments. Car pas un appel au secours ne s'est échappé de ces lèvres depuis trois jours. Juste des sensations et des sentiments. Mais c'est bien suffisant. Imbécile trop fier. Qui a peur d'embêter. Exactement comme Komui. D'ailleurs cela pourrait tout aussi bien être l'homme qu'il aime qu'un anonyme. Ici, de toute manière, deux personnes ont seulement une identité aisément reconnaissable par tous. Lui et leur mère. Il le sait à la perfection. Alors il peut être aussi bien en train de consoler l'homme qu'il aime qu'un autre. De toute manière cela est né sont liés tout deux par leur héritage respectif. Même si les noms de ceux ci lui échappent ici. Alors il s'assit en face de lui avec un sourire qu'il veut réconfortant et va pour poser la main sur son épaule et lui faire relever le regard en s'exclamant :_

_« Parce que tu n'as pas à souffrir de quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute. D'autant que tu n'es pas un monstre. _

_Mais il écarte violemment sa main et relève son regard bleu le plongeant dans le sien en s'exclamant :_

_-Ah oui ? Et tu trouves cela normal toi ? Je ne suis même pas censé vivre ! D'ailleurs je suis mort non ? Pour arriver dans ce néant je dois être mort...Ce serait logique... et ces marques, ne font elles pas de moi un monstre ? »_

_Si il cherche ici une logique, il est fini. Car ici rien n'est logique. Reever le sait pertinemment. De même croire qu'il est mort alors que les battements de son cœur font pulser intensément ce monde est insensé. Mais ses marques..De quoi parle t-il ? Et c'est alors qu'il les voit. Elles marquent intensément l'intégralité de son visage, traçant des glyphes d'un vert d'innocence sur sa peau d'un blanc immaculée. Exactement comme pour Komui. Il s'arrête, surpris, choqué, ému. Les larmes affluent dans ses yeux en se souvenant des derniers instants de l'homme qu'il aime. Et l'autre a un soupir en s'exclamant :_

_« J'en étais sûr de cela...Tu vois...Et...»_

_Il n'achève pas car soudain sans plus de manière Reever le prend dans ses bras, le faisant sursauter. Il le serre désespérément contre lui, la peine se libérant du carcan dans laquelle il l'a enfermé. Mais ce geste a bien trop de signification. Il veut aussi lui montrer qu'il est exactement comme les autres. Que rien n'a changé. Qu'il est là. Qu'il n'est pas un monstre. Et lui prouver qu'il est vivant. Qu'il sent la chaleur._

_« Tu sens cette chaleur ?N'est elle pas la sensation du contact physique entre deux êtres humains ?Si tu étais un monstre ou bien mort, tu ne la sentirai pas...En plus j'ai connu un homme qui les avait aussi...Et ce n'était pas un monstre..Même pas du tout..._

_Et il perd le contrôle de lui même. Il s'effondre comme il le devrait depuis le début. Comme il ne l'a plus fait depuis la calèche. Ce qui est ridicule, il s'en rend compte à présent. La peine se fait maîtresse de son âme. Le manque de l'homme qu'il aime se fait plus intense. Il est seul perdu dans un océan de douleur qui l'absorbe. Cet océan qu'il a passé son temps à fuir. Quand soudain...Une main dans ses cheveux qui les caresse comme pour l'apaiser, le soutenir à son tour. Et sa voix déterminée :_

_« Ils l'ont tué, n'est ce pas ? Alors je vais te faire une promesse. Je le vengerai. Je te vengerai. Je tuerai impitoyablement ceux qui ont amené la mort et ses larmes à tes yeux. Je te protégerai qu'importe le prix à payer. Comme tes mots et ta présence me protège. Pour toi, uniquement pour toi je braverai ma peur. Et un jour je viendrai te chercher. Je le jure._

_Reever se fige à ses propos ferme et déterminés, touché au plus haut point. Ces propos réchauffent son cœur et éveillent l'écho d'un lointain passé dans ses veines. Le pacte va être scellé. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Maintenant que la peur a disparu. Il le sait. Sa destinée à son tour va s'élancer. Et cela sera dangereux mais pas plus que pour l'homme qui vient de jurer. C'est là le destin qu'il a toujours choisi qu'importe les conséquences. Et il a un sourire en le lâchant et lui assénant une pichenette au front et, s'attirant ses protestations, il s'exclame :_

_« Et comment vas tu faire crétin si tu es incapable de te souvenir de ton propre nom et du mien ? Tu ne penses jamais à rien...Heureusement j'ai plus de jugeote que toi..._

_Et il l'embrasse sur le front, libérant la mémoire qu'il tient enfermé en lui sans savoir l'instant d'avant qu'elle y était, par ce baiser. Un air froid les entoure, les marques s'estompent, puis c'est l'Abysse elle même qui tremble et se ne peut résister à ce rappel de la vie comme toujours. Et d'un seul coup un autre monde se dessine sous ses yeux._

_Une chambre de petite taille aux murs d'un étrange vert en cet instant, avec un lit en face de grandes fenêtres qui laisse entrevoir un jour ce lit un homme dont il ne peut voir clairement son visage. Il sait juste qu'il a des cheveux noirs très longs. Il a l'impression de le connaître. De le connaître très bien. Mais déjà sa vue lui est cachée par un homme aux très longs cheveux blonds portant maintenant une blouse d'infirmier. Mais il le reconnaît même si il lui tourne le dos. Le dénommé tend une main vers la joue de l'homme endormi d'un air pensif en s'exclamant :_

_« Non vraiment il n'y a pas à dire, notre nouveau papillon est plutôt mignon..._

_-Et Su, bougre d'imbécile tu l'oublies ? » S'exclame une voix agressive de femme qui lui rappelle étrangement Kanda dans ses mauvais jours...venant de sa droite. Il tourne son visage vers la voix de femme qui vient de parler. Il a à côté de lui une jeune femme d'à peu près 20 ans d'allure frêle et de taille moyenne mais qui dégage une énergie intense même en restant immobile..Impression renforcée par ces yeux ambres étranges dont l'un d'eux est cerclé par un étrange tatouage en forme de papillon mais déterminés et le pistolet porté à sa ceinture que la très longue veste noire à capuche comme le manteau de la mort qu'elle porte laisse voir. Dans sa manière de se tenir rien d'une femme, mais d'une très dangereuse prédatrice. Tout à fait capable de manier ce pistolet à la perfection. Les seules traces de féminité que son corps daigne porter sont ces cheveux d'un blond comme les blés attaché en deux couettes exactement comme Lenalee, ses traits d'une finesse comparable à de la porcelaine, sa taille de poupée et sa petitesse la rendant fragile, ses membres très fins et déliés et la mini jupe blanche qu'elle porte. Non vraiment dangereuse rien que d'un seul regard, il le sait. Mais étrangement comme Suri il a l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Qu'avec lui, elle ne sera jamais méchante. Rude parce qu'elle l'est avec tous, mais jamais méchante. Non, comme les autres elle est c'est vraiment étrange toutes ses impressions..._

_Aux mots de la fille, Suri pivote vers elle, et s'exclame avec douceur, son regard se chargeant de douleur et de larmes :_

_« Bien sûr que non. Comment pourrai je l'oublier alors qu'il est mort pour moi, So ? Comment pourrai je oublié l'homme avec lequel j'ai été lié pendant près de trois ans ? Que j'ai aimé pendant près de 38 ans sans discontinuer, dans mon sommeil comme dans l'éveil ? »_

_So ? Probablement le surnom de la fille, vu sa tendance apparente à donner des surnoms comme Peckounet chéri...Pendant trente huit ans ? Wouah... Et bien il en a de la chance, lui...Mais il a quel âge, 2o ans non ? Pas une cinquantaine d'anné corps l'aurait montré et pas cette jeunesse si percutante...Liés ? Encore ce mot...Et sa douleur le touche. Touche tout particulièrement. Lui aussi l'homme qu'il aime est mort pour lui, comme l'a laissé sous entendre Luberrier perfidement quand il croyait qu'il ne l'entendait pas pour le blesser...sans succès. Il a envie de lui tapoter l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul. Il ressent une étrange sympathie pour cet homme, autant lui même que son un feu follet roux le devance. Venant dont on ne sait où, elle se jette dans ses bras en s'exclamant :_

_« Sonia tu as fait pleurer Suri, méchante ! Il ne faut pas faire pleurer grand frère ! Il a déjà tellement mal pour Su, Reevy et Komui ! C'est pas gentil ! Demande lui pardon ! »_

_Grand frère ? Cela le blesse encore plus. Il songe à Lenalee que sa mort dévastera. Il songe à Lenalee, à ce à quoi elle devait ressembler à l'âge de l'enfant. 8 ans guère plus. De petite taille, vêtue avec des vêtements de couleur bleu pétrole, une petite robe bouffante ravissante garnie de dentelle finement ouvragée blanche, de hautes chaussettes dont le bord supérieur en est garnie aussi, avec un col en carré et un jabot de dentelle retombant au milieu. Une très jolie poupée. Elle a un visage ovale aux traits délicats, que des yeux d'un bleu turquoise illumine au milieu de son visage comme les cheveux roux ondulés qu'elle arbore. Mais l'un de ses yeux est souligné par un tatouage d'un violet étrange dessinant un papillon. Comme chez Sonia...Étrange en partie pour lui, mais pas pour son sang...Rien en elle de commun avec yeux exhalent une innocence pure et une malice propre à l'enfance en même temps qu'un étrange éclat y brille tout au fond, comme une enfant ayant vu des horreurs et qui pourtant a su rester pure. Et voir cela fend le cœur. Si jeune et au cœur d'horreurs... Et comme les autres elle lui semble si connue...Et comme si elle sent son regard, elle tourne la tête vers lui, et lui sourit le faisant reculer interloqué. Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve non ? Il n'est pas vraiment là alors comment...Et puis « Reevy »? De quel droit a il éclopé d'un surnom ?et que vient faire Komui là dedans.. ?Et il souffre pour eux... Pourquoi ?Mais il n'a guère le temps de s'interroger plus que la blonde dénommée Sonia apparemment reprend en levant les yeux au ciel exaspérée :_

_« Pourquoi je m'excuserai de le voir partir en fou et que je le ramène à la raison ? Su m'a bien dit avant de mourir de bien veiller sur lui, pour le maintenir sur terre sain d'esprit. Ce qui est une mission très difficile..._

_Mais l'instant d'après, elle se rapproche de Suri et ébouriffe affectueusement ses cheveux avec un très léger sourire :_

_-Pardon, vielle branche._

_-Et je te permets pas proteste Suri en relevant son visage qu'il avait caché dans les cheveux de la petite._

_-Crétin je m'excuse et toi, tu as une réaction pareille...Idiot...dit elle d'un air exaspérée. Avant de s'exclamer :_

_-Hé Suri t'enfermes pas dans le souvenir hein..C'est mauvais...Su aurait jamais voulu cela...Faudra d'ailleurs le dire à l'aut' blondinet là..._

_-Il a un nom tu sais intervient la petite en lui adressant un clin d'œil le surprenant. Reevy chan où si tu préfères Reever Wenhamm. D'ailleurs je suis presque sûre qu'il préfère ce nom ci. »_

_Reever sursaute à ses propos. C'est comme si l'enfant lit ses pensées. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pense...Sa voix il l'a déjà entendu...A travers les pensées de Komui..Cette voix mélancolique d'enfant...C'était elle ! Elle est des leurs ! Ces gens aux pouvoirs étranges..Comme ces fumées d'innocence qui brûlent ou repousse la mort...Et il a entendu le ton de l'autre. Elle a vraiment l'air de se soucier d'eux deux. Pourquoi ? Qui sont ils ? Il ne comprend vraiment rien..._

_« C'est pareil Katia commente agacée Sonia._

_-Pas vraiment, partant du principe que parmi nous on a déjà un blondinet en la personne de Will » intervient une troisième voix inconnue jusqu'alors venant du fond de la pièce. Nonchalamment appuyée contre un mur, celle ci lit un livre qu'elle tient ouvert dans une main. De haute stature, elle porte des vêtements moulants qui suivent les lignes de son corps sans trop en faire, un pantalon et un haut qui semblent avoir été crée à même sa peau et porte un sac en bandoulière étrangement semblable à ceux que l'on trouve à la Congrégation..Quant à son visage tout en finesse, mais légèrement dangereux comme le renforcent ses yeux d'un violet clair qui exhalent le danger et un léger détachement, il est plutôt élégant. Comme une ancienne traqueuse pourrait le faire...Elle a des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent à peu près au niveau des épaules et dont certaines mèches sont attachées en une queue de cheval mais laissant la majorité de ses cheveux libres. Et comme tous les autres elle fait chuchoter ses veines et la fait reconnaître à Reever même si globalement elle est inconnue... Mais ce Will..Le seul autre blond ici qui soit un homme, à part lui est ce Suri...Euh bonjour la logique...Mais si en tout cas cela semble illogique pour Reever, cela semble logique pour Suri qui soudain s'empourpre et s'écrie :_

_« Elsie, combien de fois t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela ? Je hais ce sonne trop anglais..William Blake Kerrac à quoi pensait mes pauvres parents en m'appelant ainsi ? Argh..Ces sales anglais, un jour je les massacrerai tous au lieu de me faire le gentil aide et je reprendrai l'Ecosse à leurs mains comme William Wallace a tenté ! » Son ton est ardent, il a posé un pied sur le lit en une attitude de conquérant qui l'aurait amusé si cela ne rappelle pas à Reever les crises de mégalomanie de son homme mort...Mais soudain en un mouvement rapide, Sonia agacée sort son pistolet et tire un coup au plafond, créant un trou dans le plafond de bois et figeant Suri qui s'écrie brusquement :_

_« CRETINE ! T AURAIS PU ME LE TUER ! TU SAIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS J AI VEIILLE SUR LUI SANS DORMIR ? ET T AS PENSE AU TRAUMA QUE TU POURRAIS LUI CAUSER SI IL S EVEILLE EN CET INSTANT ! SANS PARLER DE REEVER, IL VA CROIRE QUE T ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE SI IL EST LA !_

_Elle abat doucement la crosse de son pistolet sur sa tempe s'attirant un regard mauvais de Suri avant de rétorquer avec un sourire narquois :_

_-De une, il n'est pas là. De deux, il va vite comprendre le blondinet qu'aucun de nous n'est sain d'esprit. Entre l'anglophobe taré, la tireuse qui tire plus vite que son ombre pour pas grand chose,la gosse un brin sadique qui lit les pensées, la fan de livres qui tient des carnets louches, la muette ou presque qui communique par sensations sortie tout droit d'un asile, son altesse fainéante et notre nouvel ami qui nous vaut bien, il va être servi le pauvre... _

_-Sans compter nos partisans, le magicien qui s'est encore fait la malle et l'amant rendu à moitié fou de son altesse. Et qui pourtant a tenté par amour non seulement pour lui mais surtout pour elle de tuer notre ennemi...Ce que c'est romantique..A la fin de la guerre, c'est décidé les amis, je me lance dans l'écriture de nos aventures...soupire la dénommée Elsie, levant les yeux un court instant de son roman, l'air rêveur. Et puis désolée Suri mais je trouve que ton vrai nom sonne mieux comme nom de héros..._

_-T'es de leur côté, Elsa avoue persifle Suri._

_- Je suis du côté de la paix, Suri. Et ta haine est absurde...Vu que Malcie en fait partie...Malcie le personnage du salaud qui aurait pu changer s'il s'était laissé faire par la aurait pu être heureuse mais non..Quel destin tragique...soupire Elsa d'un air transporté._

_- Mais Malcie c'est pas pareil ! Proteste Suri. C'est le seul anglais que je peux supporter..._

_-Que la plupart des autre ne peuvent supporter...Va savoir comment tu fais...surtout après les horreurs qu'il t'a dit...commente la dénommée Elsa en se replongeant dans son livre._

_-Il y a prescription depuis. Et puis il m'a oublié non ? Et je crois aux deuxièmes chances Suri._

_-Difficile à dire vu son statut de Réfractaire...reprend Elsa en tournant une page de son livre. Et Reevy tu vas le détester ?_

_Suri sursaute. _

_-Bien sûr que non, il est AUSTRALIEN, ma anglais tu sais._

_-La plupart des émigrés en Australie l'étaient, tu sais...commente Elsa._

_-OH LA FERME ! Crie Suri._

_-Bonne idée. Ferme là aussi Suri. Ou je t'appelle par ton nom complet commente Sonia agacée._

_-Mais euh proteste t-il avant de se prendre un nouveau coup de crosse et de soupirer, des larmes aux yeux._

_-Au secours ! Anna chérie viens me faire un câlin ste plaît ! Ils sont tous méchants avec moi..._

_- Et moi alors grand frère ? S'exclame la dénommée Katia lui adressant un regard triste à fendre le cœur. Et Suri sourit soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras avec douceur en riant :_

_-Toi tu es mon irremplaçable Katy, ma petite sœur de cœur... »Avant de se mettre à la chatouiller sous ses rires, attirant sur eux deux les regards bienveillants de tous les autres. Plus celui de Reever mais aussi blessé, se demandant si Komui avait déjà eu lui aussi des rapports aussi spéciaux avec sa sœur. Ces rapports qu'un Noé avait rendu impossible... Ces dialogues étranges qui présentent ces êtres aux pouvoirs tout aussi étranges comme des gens décalés avec la société, et pourtant terriblement humains et pleins de joie. Étranges, fous, un peu effrayants mais pas plus que Komui. Non,pas plus. Une joyeuse bande hétéroclite. Dans laquelle Komui aurait eu toute sa place. Le club des fous anonymes (dont une venant directement de l'asile, celle qu'il n'a justement pas encore vu, guère rassurant il doit l'admettre ) Et Malcie?ce n'est quand même pas Luberrier..Si ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires de Réfractaire ? Encore un mystère de plus. Et qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici dans leurs discussions ? Et cet endormi..Etrange... Un lien entre l'Abysse et lui ?Tout cela l'intrigue et l'effraye..._

_« Patience Reever chan, patience. Si on t'explique maintenant, on va d'abord se faire taper sur les doigts par notre Reine, ensuite te mettre en danger pour rien et réduire le sacrifice de Ko chan à néant. Et il n'aimera pas, c'est sûr et il vaudrait mieux éviter de le contrarier si on ne veut pas être poursuivi par son spectre » s'exclame soudain une voix dans sa tête le faisant sursauter. Et il constate que la petite Katia a le regard fixé sur lui et lui sourit. Et les autres n'ont pas l'air de se formaliser du fait qu'elle regarde dans sa direction comme cela... En même temps, ils sont peut être habitué à ces étrangetés... Et quoi, le mettre en danger ? Euh comment ? Il aimerait bien savoir...Et soudain elle s'exclame d'un air sérieux qui tranche avec son jeune âge:_

_« Grand frère, encore combien de temps ?_

_Suri en plein éclat de rire s'interrompt brusquement et prend un petit sourire triste en reposant la petite au sol et tourne son regard vers l'endormi en s'exclamant avec douceur :_

_Je ne sais pas, Katia, je ne sais pas. Tu sais cela dépend deux d'eux. Des liens entre eux avant. De leur volontés aussi. Surtout de la sienne, en ce que je sais c'est que cela peut prendre entre une heure et six mois en fonction des liens. Une femme mariée depuis près de trente ans avec un homme mettra peu de temps à revenir si son Lié est son mari. A l'opposé, des gens qui ne se connaissent pas mettront énormément de temps à se rejoindre. Et puis la personne peut aussi ne pas vouloir revenir car ce qui l'attend l'effraye ou avoir peur pour le Lié inconsciemment. Moi, par exemple, on a du attendre trois mois que Monsieur Su veuille bien revenir parmi nous et combien de fois j'ai été le chercher là où il se terrait et combien de fois il a refusé parce QU IL VOULAIT ME PROTEGER, CE CRETIN. Alors que j'étais devenu le Lien depuis longtemps, et que rien ne pourrait changer ma condition...Mais vu leur lien peu de temps, je dirai... » Ces propos sonnent aussi avec une affection pour la personne qu'il devait aimer, ce « Su ».. et cela lui fait mal pour lui, sincèrement...Il sait ce que c'est un homme qui meurt, qui tente par tous les moyens de vous protéger, quitte à souffrir encore plus lui._

_Ces propos sonnent aussi étrangement connus aux oreilles de Reever mais en même temps incompréhensibles...Encore ce mot Lié et tout cela rappelle étrangement la scène dans l'Abysse...Et il connaîtrait cet homme d'avant mais pourtant, rien dans son physique ne..._

_« En tout cas, son Altesse a pris ses précautions déjà. Interdiction de prononcer son nom ici..Tout le temps du moins où il est endormi. Et elle m'a demandé de déjà créer une illusion sur son corps pour ne pas montrer son aspect réel. »commente Sonia qui s'est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre astiquant maintenant son arme consciencieusement...qui pourtant brille comme au premier jour._

_Ah ben il comprend mieux maintenant..Ce visage de porcelaine n'est qu'une illusion qui cache une autre personne...Mais qui et pourquoi ? Mais il a à peine le temps de penser que soudain Katia reprend d'une voix joyeuse:_

_« En tout cas, j'ai trop hâte de faire sa connaissance autrement qu'en lisant ses pensées et ses rêves...Même si j'aime bien comment son esprit fonctionne..._

_-Et moi j'ai trop hâte de pouvoir l'analyser sous toutes ses coutures et déterminer à quel genre de personnage de roman il appartient soupire Elsa._

_-Elsie, tu sais que tu es vraiment inquiétante, ma fille parfois...s'exclame Suri. Le pauvre..._

_- Oui mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes dit elle en lui souriant. Sourire que lui rend Suri avec une légère nuance de tristesse que Reever ne s'explique pas._

_- Tu seras là pour le protéger, Suri s'exclame une douce voix que Reever n'a jusqu'alors pas encore entendu. Si on dépasse certaines limites, si je l'influence trop, si So le terrorise avec son pistolet, si Katia prend un malin plaisir à lire ses pensées, si notre Reine a trop tendance à se reposer sur lui. » Il la voit alors assise à même au sol, des cheveux auburn attachés en un chignon compliqué dont deux mèches sont laissés libres de chaque côté de son visage que des prunelles vairons de vert et de bleu éclaire ainsi qu'un immense sourire, tous deux surmontés de ce même tatouage de paillon sur son front ce qui lui donne une allure assez spéciale, la seule trace de mystère en elle. Aucune trace de folie dans son regard, juste de la douceur et un calme apparent. A se demander pourquoi elle a été envoyée à l' une journée d'été où brille doucement le porte une robe fine et délicate imprimée de glyphes étranges d'un violet plus foncés que la robe en elle même. Et avec cela une cape noire dont on entrevoit la capuche dans son dos. Encore une fois quelque chose en elle sonne connue. Et ses propos font réagir Suri qui s'exclame :_

_-Oh Anna, tu parles ! Le son de ton agréable voix m'avait manqué, ma puce tu sais...Mais tu sais, il vaudrait mieux éviter je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec le Lien moi...Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à me détester brusquement...D'autant que je suis sûr que l'on peut bien s'entendre, tous ensemble... »_

_Pourquoi a t-il l'impression qu'il a raison ? Pourquoi ses propos font il chuchoter ses veines ? Il ne comprend vraiment pas... Et ne serait il plus le Lien ? Enfin bon, il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus que déjà Suri reprend son regard soudainement triste en contemplant l'endormi:_

_-Tout cela c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais été un meilleur Lié, Su, vous et moi on aurait réussi à le battre et on aurait jamais eu à les entraîner là dedans, Reevy chan, Ko chan et lui...Et tout ceux à venir...Ils auraient eu une vie heureuse et tranquille, pas ce simulacre de vie. Su serait peut être toujours vivant, Reevy auprès de son homme et..._

_-Il ne se seraient jamais croisé bougre d'imbécile. Et t'as fait ce que t'as pu ,Suri on en est tous témoins. C'est pas ta faute si ces crétins d'humains ont attrapé peur pendant le combat. Et dois je te rappeler que tu as tué le Lien de Noé ? Ce n'est pas rien tout de même. Alors arrête ton char, petit malheureux... Détruis pas à néant le sacrifice de Su s'il te plaît. Il s'est sacrifié pour toi, je te rappelle le coupe agacé Sonia._

_Katia se jette à nouveau dans ses bras en s'exclamant tandis qu'Anna se lève et va vers eux deux :_

_- So a raison...Ce n'est pas ta faute, Suri._

_Et puis elle le lâche et Anna le prend dans ses bras le serrant contre elle alors qu'il va pleurer en murmurant doucement à son oreille :_

_-Pleure, cela ne sert à rien de t'enfermer en toi même._

_Elsa aussi a quitté son mur et se rapproche d'eux tandis que Sonia à nouveau ébouriffe ses cheveux d'un air affectueux._

_-Rahlàlà taré trop sensible qui s'en veut tellement...Comme si le blondinet allait t'en vouloir pour un truc qui dépend pas de toi...Ça pas l'air d'être un injuste qui juge sans connaître alors...Cela sert à rien...Chiale pas, ça te va pas au teint crétin...Chiale encore et je te tire dessus non mais je te jure..._

_Mais son sourire est bien là, sincère et doux. Elle tient vraiment à lui, comme toutes les filles de cette pièce. Et Reever les regardent s'enlacer les uns les autres en un immense câlin collectif. Intérieurement il comprend sa douleur sans l'avoir vécu lui même. Car une partie de lui a un jour vécu en ce le sait étrangement. Et il réalise que les propos de Sonia sont vrais. Sans cette guerre jamais il n'aurait pu croiser le chemin de Komui. Mais il ne comprend pas vraiment comment ils savent autant de choses sur eux deux. Et apparemment il a tué le Lien de Noé ? Mais comment ? Il a l'air si frêle...Et quelle sont ces histoires de peur et de combat raté ? Que le comte évoquait déjà, la dernière fois...Et évoquait d'ailleurs une certaine Sonia qui serait un problème pour Road...Peuvent ils déjà être venus avant ? Et soudain Katia s'exclame dans l'air ambiant déclamant une petite comptine enfantine :_

_-Nous sommes ceux que le monde a oublié. Nous sommes ceux que la vie n'a pas épargné._

_Et elle s'interrompt mais étrangement, ces paroles sonnent connues et presque sans qu'il le veuille, Reever achève ses paroles :_

_-Nous sommes ceux qui vivent dans vos ombres. Nous sommes ceux dont le cœur n'est pas devenu sombre. Nous sommes ceux qui vous sauveront. Nous sommes vos papillons. »_

_Mais d'où connaît il cet air ? Pourquoi fait il tressauter ses veines et les réchauffent ils à ce point ? Et pourquoi a t'-il l'impression que cette chanson est prophétique ?Et la petite hoche la tête en signe d' approbation alors que Suri se fige dans leur étreinte et tourne son regard vers l'endroit d'où regarde Katia. Tout comme Anna. Vers lui, tout simplement. Ce qui étonne Elsa et agace Sonia qui s'exclame :_

_« Bon passe encore que Katy regarde régulièrement en des endroits bizarres parce qu'elle voit des fantômes mais là dans notre demeure et en plus vous tous en même temps..Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous êtes complètement fêlés..._

_Bon il avait raison...cela arrive régulièrement...Et l'enfant voit des fantômes ouh là...La pauvre, le seul et unique fantôme qu'il a vu de sa vie avait suffi à le dégoûter de tous les autres, d'autant qu'il l'avait possédé et fait faire des choses horribles à l'homme qu'il à présent. Son cœur se serre à ces pensées._

_Mais Suri ne tient pas compte de sa remarque et s'exclame à l'intention de Katia avec un petit sourire comme appréciant une plaisanterie :_

_-Depuis combien de temps, Katia ?_

_-Depuis que tu t'extasies sur le 7 ème papillon, Grand frère sourit Katia._

_-Bravo alors pour avoir réussi à nous le cacher tout le temps...Moi qui m'inquiétait pour eux deux, on dirait bien que c'était inutile... Je me demandais même si on avait pas mis trop de temps..._

_-Vous étiez trop occupés pour le remarquer et lui vraiment trop discret pour dit elle avec douceur._

_-Quelqu'un aurait l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer avant que je ne bute ton protégé Suri Kerrac ? S'exclame Sonia agacée s'emparant de son pistolet à nouveau, faisant remercier Reever cette Sonia sur le coup._

_Horrifié, Suri se jette entre le lit et elle et écarte les bras en s'exclamant :_

_-Surtout pas ! Ce n'est pas le moment !_

_-Hé pourquoi, je te prie William Blake Kerrac ? commente t'elle en haussant un sourcil d'une manière particulièrement menaçante._

_-Le lien a été transféré, So._

_Reever ne comprend ses paroles mais en tout cas voit la réaction de Sonia, aisément identifiable. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et soudainement elle s'exclame :_

_-Et bien, il n'a pas perdu de temps, le blondinet...Beau travail..._

_-A mon avis, blondinet ne lui convient pas. Et ce n'est pas très gentil alors que tu es aussi blonde que lui, So. Sois gentille avec lui ou demande lui pardon, vu qu'il nous entend en cet instant » commente Katia._

_Reever a alors envie de la remercier. En fait, c'est plutôt pratique, que quelqu'un perçoit ses pensées...Et quoi ? Il serait responsable de ce transfert ? Euh et comment.?A moins que la scène dans l'Abysse... Qu'il s 'agisse du même individu ? Et soudain..Un gémissement tranche avec le silence qui s'est installé. Et à ce son Suri se mord violemment la lèvre inférieure au point de se faire saigner en s'exclamant sous les yeux interloqués de Reever et des autres:_

_« Et mince...Ça y est... »_

_Son regard exprime une sincère souffrance avant de survoler la pièce, se posant sur les différents gens rassemblés dedans, à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Et puis il a un soupir qu'il veut déterminant pour se donne du courage et s'exclame doucement en tendant une main :_

_« Anna très chère, viens ici s'il te plaît...»_

_Anna interloquée, le rejoint surprise par son ton anormalement sérieux et inquiète pour sa lèvre mais il a un sourire qu'il veut rassurant en voyant son regard inquiet qui parle pour elle avant de reprendre d'une voix forte :_

_« Je vous conseille de tous vous reculer ou de partir parce que la suite ne va pas être très agréable...Agrippez vous à quelque chose dans ce cas et ne le lâchez sous aucun prétexte..._

_-Il n'est pas question qu'on abandonne un des nôtres alors qu'il va souffrir ! S'écrie Katia éperdue._

_-Mais oui, où irait les héros si il s'abandonnaient les uns les autres ?reprend Elsa tout aussi passionnée que Katia._

_Anna en guise de réponse porte la main de Suri à ses lèvres, lui prodiguant un soutien muet qui le fait sourire._

_- Je reste. Je suis trop curieuse de voir cela tranche Sonia._

_-CE N EST PAS UN SPECTACLE LA SOUFFRANCE MORALE ET PHYSIQUE D UN HOMME SI C EST POUR CELA VIRE TOUT DE SUITE DE LA BOUGRE D IMBECILE ! » S'exclame Suri rageur, hors de lui comme Reever comprend et partage sa rage. Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas un spectacle...Et Peck ce traître ne l'a jamais compris...Peck qui a osé tirer sur l'homme qu'il aime... A qui il lui fera payer.. « Non cela ce sera à moi » Reever sursaute à cette pensée qu'il sait venir de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais soudainement le silence que Sonia exaspérée rompt en s'exclamant :_

_-Je plaisantais crétin. C'est juste que contrairement à certains personne spontanées, moi je ne suis pas capable de le dire._

_Suri lui adresse un regard mauvais avant de reporter son regard anxieux sur l'endormi. Il semble guetter quelque chose mais quoi ? Impossible de le dire..._

_Au moment qu'une étrange pensée lui parvient, fait onduler le monde autour de lui un bref instant tandis qu'une intense impression de chaleur l'envahit, qu'un chaos de couleurs et de sons épars lui apparaît dansant sous ses yeux. Il est au cœur d'un maelström qui le dépasse complètement, qui l'angoisse comme ce vide qu'il a vu dans l'Abysse qui rugit dans ses veines proche de la libération et que rien ne peut apaiser. Rien à part lui, la Vie et L'Âme._

_« Où suis je ? » lance t-il angoissé dans ce vide. Mais Reever perçoit son il a l'impression qu'il peut l'apaiser un tant soit peu. Alors doucement il murmure avec douceur dans le but de l'apaiser :_

_« En sécurité maintenant »_

_Mais cela ne l'apaise pas du tout. Au contraire. Peur. douleur. Souffrance. Horreur. Ses sentiments se jettent à la tête de Reever et le font disparaître à sa vue alors que ses mots résonnent en son esprit :_

_« Oh mon dieu..Non je...Pardon...Ce n'est...pas possible... »_

_Reever sent la catastrophe à venir. Il ne le sent plus lui, absorbé qu'il est par ce maelström. Il ne peut plus rester loin de lui..Non, il ne peut plus..Il va s'élancer lorsque soudain une main attrape son bras. Comme s'il est réellement dans la pièce. Il tourne le regard éperdu vers le détenteur de la main alors qu'il sent le maelström à distance vaciller dans ses veines et qu'en réaction, il arque le dos dans son lit. Dans quelques minutes ce sera trop tard, en a t-il conscience ce Suri ? Mais Suri lui adresse un regard ardent et lâche son bras, lui tendant la main en s'exclamant :_

_« Ensemble, Reever. »_

_Il a l'air sincère. De se soucier vraiment de lui. De vouloir l'aider. Il comprend mieux la lèvre ensanglantée. Tout cela l'angoisse bien trop. D'autant qu'il sent le courant d'air froid se profiler tandis que dans la pièce tous se tassent contre les murs contre les barres qui viennent d'apparaître. Le chaos s'apprête ici. Alors il prend la main tendue. Chaude dans la sienne. A l'opposé des mains tièdes de son homme. A l'exacte température qu'elles avaient. Et Suri doucement s'exclame :_

_« Sous aucun prétexte, à partir de maintenant vous ne me lâchez la main. Vous risqueriez d'être réduit en cendres et cela le blesserait après coup._

_-Et toi ? lance Sonia d'un air inquiet surprenant chez elle._

_Suri a un sourire._

_-Su a déjà essayé de me réduire en cendres de la même manière inconsciemment et il a échoué non ? Mais j'apprécie ton inquiétude, So...Et rien ne résiste à la Vie dit-il, et certainement pas ses protections »..La Vie..Ces mots fait chanter ses veines, même si cela semble étrange..._

_Soudain le monde tremble et sa vision se trouble, faisant apparaître...des ondes vertes comme un rideau d'eau qui ondule..Une eau verte. Et une flamme verte qui luit en Suri et une en sentant ses interrogations et sa surprise, Suri s'exclame avec un petit sourire plein de douleur:_

_« C'est ainsi que je vois le monde depuis mon réveil. Tu n'auras jamais à le voir de la sorte, rassure toi.. Et c'est normal que tu le vois à ma manière puisque pour éviter de vous faire broyer par ce pouvoir incontrôlable je dois pendant un temps très court assimiler vos vies à la mienne. » Il ne comprend pas ses paroles mais en tout cas sent sa douleur. Et puis, là est peu important._

_Puis il a un soupir et fait un pas. Aussitôt, le rideau file vers lui mais Suri sourit. Et alors qu'il effleure son visage sous les yeux horrifiés de Reever qui sent le danger, il se dissout d'un coup. Et les yeux de Suri luisent un court instant d'un vert plus intense. Avant que la lueur ne s'éteigne._

_« Et de un »_

_Et en chatonnant il avance vers le second, Reever et Anna le suivant en silence tandis qu'une vibration fait trembler le sol et que des objets tressautent dans la pièce et qu'il se tord encore un peu plus. Reever sent de plus en plus la catastrophe arriver. Elle est sur sa peau maintenant. Elle est juste sur sa peau, plus dans ses veines. Le moindre courant d'air la jettera dans le monde. Et le second se rue vers lui..Avant de s'évaporer de la même manière et d'éclairer son regard à nouveau. Et qu'en riant Suri s'exclame comme si c'est normal :_

_« Et de deux. Et ne fais jamais cela Reever. Toi, cela pourrait te détruire. »_

_Reever toute manière, c'est bien trop étrange pour qu'il veuille faire cela. Et pourquoi lui peut les ôter de son chemin de la sorte ? Et pourquoi donc cela se produit il ?_

_Alors que la troisième disparaît de la même manière, Suri s'exclame son regard se baissant et se chargeant de tristesse :_

_« Dispositif de protection tant qu'il n'est pas vraiment réveillé. En cet instant dans son esprit, il est bien trop angoissé, dépassé par la situation pour contrôler quoi que cela. Tu l'as d'ailleurs senti non ?Il s'estime en danger et son pouvoir aussi. Et la souffrance est trop intense physiquement pour l'y aider. Il risque de se laisser submerger par le pouvoir qui vit en lui si il ne remonte pas à la surface et vite. Et c'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de nous. Tu comprends, du moins une partie. Et son altesse qui n'est pas là car il y a du grabuge ailleurs..Cela ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber... Car elle aurait été encore mieux que moi..._

_« Arrête de te dévaloriser » songe Reever. Non vraiment...Il a beau faire des choses étranges en plus de dire des choses étranges, positives et surprenantes c'est à peine si il s'en rend compte... A croire que l'on a passé sa vie à le discréditer avant... Suri a un sourire comme si Katia se fait interprète de ses pensées et les lui retransmet. Impression qui se confirme quand il resserre doucement dans un geste amical sa main l'espace d'une seconde avant de murmurer un :_

_« Merci »_

_Reever a un sourire où se mêle des larmes. Komui aussi dit parfois merci pour très peu...Ce qu'il lui manque atrocement... Et à nouveau on presse sa main tandis qu'un doux murmure s'exhale des lèvres de Suri :_

_« Je sais ce que c'est quand la personne qu'on aime disparaît de la sorte...Mais je vais te dire deux choses : La première, les gens qu'on aime ne meurent jamais. Ils vivent en soi après. Et ne perds pas espoir. N'oublie pas ses paroles quand tu sauras...ce que tu as à savoir... »_

_Reever n'a pas le temps de le remercier de son soutien ni de l'interroger sur ce sourire et ses paroles que soudain la quatrième s'évapore comme les autres et qu'une fissure commence à se dessiner au sol. A ce stade il ne voit ni n'entend plus ceux qui sont à l'extérieur. Car il vient de pénétrer dans les cercles ultimes. Il voit juste le décor. Il n'entend plus que les cris à intervalle irréguliers et très faibles malgré l'intense souffrance qui le parcourt,de l'homme allongé. Dont la voix lui semble connue mais dissimulée aussi, faussée. Quelque chose cache sa flamme. Une sorte de voile il est presque là...Quelque pas... Encore quelque pas... Et la cinquième éclate en mille morceaux en même temps qu'une lampe explose au même instant, faisant tressauter Anna et Reever, mais pas Suri. Qui soupire :_

_« Prévisible. Et dire que cela ne fait que commencer...»_

_Ces mots inquiètent Reever même s'il sait combien c'est vrai inconsciemment...Et à présent qu'il est auprès de son lit, il sent la tension qui s'est accumulée auprès de lui. Elle couvre les murs, assombrit le plafond déjà d'un bois d'ébène. Elle est sur le point d'exploser totalement, de quitter l'abri de ses murs de protection, de se déchaîner quand la fissure le rejoindra, perçant la protection..Ce qu'il ne faut absolument pas. Cela le rendrait fou, absolument fou. Suri lâche leurs mains et s'approche de l'homme alors qu'il se tord à nouveau de douleur et qu'un autre objet se brise, que la fissure grandit, s'approchant de la barrière ultime. Si celle ci la traverse, alors la protection disparaîtra et le pouvoir libéré se déchaînera, emportant au loin sa raison. Il le sait et ce constat l'angoisse. Mais Suri plaque sa main sur son front en murmurant avec douceur :_

_« Allez, tu es bien plus fort que lui, je le sais... »_

_Chaleur. Apaisement de la douleur dans ses veines. Le voile rouge devant ses yeux se dissipe. Mais pas la peur._

_Reever sent à nouveau ses sensations, comme si il se réveille d'un autre sommeil. Mais il n'est qu'à demi le sait parfaitement. Il n'a pas vraiment conscience de cette tension, ni de ces fissures. Et dehors les objets se brisent en cascade. Mais il ne souffre plus. C'est le principal, même si c'est inquiétant. Et soudain Anna s'empara d'une de ses mains et..._

_Apaisement...Calme. Douceur. Tendresse. Amitié. Comme si quelqu'un l'attend encore._

_« Ce qui est le cas,crétin. D'autant que tu as une promesse à tenir, je te rappelle. » s'exclame Reever dans cette demie conscience sans savoir ce qu'il fait vraiment. Écoutant son instinct, il se rapproche de lui doucement tandis qu'un vent violent dehors agite les objets qui se mettent à voler pris dans cette tornade terrible venant heurter la barrière à plus d'une reprise, le faisant sursauter et craindre qu'il la fracasse. Et il s'empare de sa main à son tour. Glacée. Le pouvoir dans ses veines est en train de vider ses forces pour exister. Il doit s'éveiller avant qu'il ne soit sans force ...Tout aura été vain... Il murmure dans cette nuit qu'ils partagent sans savoir où il est précisément, perdus qu'ils sont dans ce chaos coloré sans savoir comment il fait vraiment :_

_« Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. Rien ne t'arrivera, je te le promets. »_

_« Je..Mais... Reever... » reprend cette voix incrédule qu'il a l'impression d'avoir déjà entendue avant._

_Inquiétude. Peur. Pour lui. Pas pour lui même. Enfin si un peu. Incompréhension devant ce qui se passe, exactement comme lui. Il sursaute. A un sourire devant ses pensées bien que touché._

_« Moi de toute manière, je serai toujours en danger. Et l'on ne peut pas lutter contre son destin malgré toute sa volonté.Tu le sais bien. Viens, maintenant. S'il te plaît.»_

_Émotion. Culpabilité. Chaleur qui se rapproche de Reever et s'empare de sa main en un murmure éperdu :_

_« Pour toi. Uniquement pour toi. »_

_Embrasement de sa main. Rupture du lien. Reever sursaute en inspirant une goulée d'air comme si tout ce temps il avait retenu sa respiration. Et au même moment, l'homme dans le lit se redresse de la même manière, ouvrant des yeux interloqués, arrachant ses mains aux deux personnes qui les tenait, et envoyant voler Anna sans qu'il ne puise s'expliquer comment qui est assommée sur le coup au loin sans le vouloir tandis que pour une mystérieuse raison, Reever reste en place, la barrière vole en éclat, les objets se reposent au sol...Et les vitres se brisent. D'abord celle de droite, puis la suivante avec et les suivantes et cela doit se répercuter sur tout le bâtiment car le fracas du verre brisé se répercute encore du dehors dans la pièce. Mais Suri doucement caresse ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant, en murmurant doucement :_

_«Calme toi. Plus tu angoisses, pire ce sera._

_Il a porté les mains à son visage tordu d'incompréhension et de terreur pure. Une expression qu'il sait ne lui avoir jamais vu. Il balbutie :_

_-Parce...Parce que..C'est...moi...qui...mais comment...Je... »_

_Le fracas continue mais Suri lui masque la vue doucement en chuchotant un air qu'il veut la porte s'ouvre en un fracas retentissant, faisant sursauter tous les gens et attirant les une Atasha légèrement décoiffée, essoufflée qui arbore un léger sourire et efface les derniers pas en courant pendant que Suri lui laisse la place après une petite révérence et un sourire ravi qu'elle chasse d'un geste de la main. Elle s'agenouille au pied de son lit, s'offrant à sa vue, le faisant s'étrangler et s'écrier horrifié et choqué pour il ne sait quelle raison tandis que le verre semble toujours se briser:_

_« A..Atasha ?_

_Elle sourit de plus belle et l'embrasse sur le front comme on embrasserait un enfant, arrêtant soudain le bruit du verre et elle s'exclame en un doux murmure :_

_-Bienvenue parmi nous, votre Altesse. Et maintenant pour toi, il est temps de répondre à tes nombreuses questions. De lier ton avenir au notre._

-Commandant Wenhamm ? Commandant Wenhamm ? »

OoO

Reever se redresse avec un grognement dans le lit devenu sien depuis trois jours. Ce qui fut le lit de Komui il en est presque sûr. Il sent encore très discrètement son odeur imprégnant ses draps. Bizarrement dans ces horreurs, son odeur est un baume sur son cœur blessé pour trouver le sommeil. Alors que cela aurait pu entretenir son chagrin. C'est comme si Komui est encore auprès de lui même si il sait la chose impossible. Ou du moins le suppose t-il. Même si ce sang...Et maintenant ce rêve...Mais il secoue la tête. Il ne doit pas penser à cela maintenant. Il doit ne songer qu'à la voix qui a interrompu son rêve...et l'a privé d'explications. Malheureusement. D'ailleurs à nouveau la voix résonne d'un air inquiet :

« Commandant ? »

Et le sang de Reever dan ses veines se fige. Cette voix..Penter...L'homme chargé de trouver le corps des morts et d'éventuels survivants...La douleur afflue dans son cœur..Il va savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Komui, mais il n'est pas sûr de vouloir le savoir..D'apprendre dans quel état on a retrouvé son corps. La souillé. En tout cas, il sait qu'à partir de cet instant, il lui faudra rejoindre le corps de son amant. Étrange mot à user avec un homme qu'il aimait depuis très longtemps et qui ne l'était devenu qu'il y a trois jours pour lui être arraché presque tout de suite. Le destin continuait de se jouer de lui, décidément. Mais dont il aurait au moins eu la satisfaction d'être sien un jour, d'avoir eu sur ses lèvres son goût de café, que par moments il a encore sur ses lèvres comme une sensation fantôme. Comme si il venait de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner dans son void tranquille. Il essuie les larmes traîtresses qui coulent de ses yeux à ses pensées et celles restes venues de son rêve, ou il a laissé la douleur filtrer un peu mais que dans ce monde il ne peut se permettre, ce monde n'étant pas les doux bras de l'Abysse, ni ceux de Komui tandis qu'une étrange douleur sur son bras droit le fait tressaillir un bref instant. Mais il n'y accorde qu'une attention modérée. Puis il inspire un grand coup pour se donner du courage, refoule sa douleur pour paraître fort et s'exclame :

« Je suis prêt à écouter votre rapport. Veuillez m'excuser, c'est qu'en Chine, il est près de minuit. »

Un ton assez froid, sûr de lui, calme. Presque indifférent. Pas une faiblesse. Un masque impeccable. Komui aurait été fier de lui. Mais ses épaules tremblent, son cœur aussi intérieurement, prêt à s'effondrer doucement dès que la communication sera coupée. Il ne peut pas s'effondrer dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il n' y arrive pas. Ils ne comprendraient pas de toute manière, le poids de leur destins et de leurs sentiments. Ils ne savent rien d'eux, ne voient que l'extérieur. Les seuls qui savent sont Lenalee et l'homme mort à présent. Elle est la seule que sa mort effondrera autant qu lui sincèrement. Et pour eux, l'amour entre ses deux hommes est bien trop étrange. Il n' y a guère que Penter qui semble comprendre, peut être les autres aussi...Mais cela fait trois jours que dans cet océan de ténèbres, les scientifiques ne sont plus qu'ombres et la moindre blouse blanche lui rappelle l'homme qu'il aime, le ramène aux premiers jours de leur rencontre. Et amène une larme à ses yeux qu'il doit maîtriser pour ne pas en plus amener des rumeurs sur les lèvres. Ne pas paraître faible à Luberrier qui depuis lors semble scrutateur pour il ne sait quelle raison. De toute manière tout lui échappe, même si en surface, cela ne semble pas le cas. Il ne vit qu'en attendant le retour de 'l'un ou l' voit l'amitié et la sincère inquiétude de Penter qui a toujours été un soutien dans les traqueurs, de Komui. Un sincère allié. Il sent sa chaleur et semble attendre son amitié, des confidences pour l'aider au mieux. Il ne le juge pas, il la lu dans son regard quand on croyait qu'il écoutait attentivement. Et cela la touché, même si pour le moment, il s'en sent incapable tant qu'il n'a pas vu Lenalee. Et mentalement il se prépare au pire. Il entend déjà presque la voix de Penter.

« Vidé de son sang. Percé de balle dans le bras, à la base du cou. Un trou dans le cœur. Aucune chance de survie. Je suis désolé, Commandant. Je voudrai tellement être porteur de bonne nouvelles. » Et il ne lui en voudrait pas. Non, au contraire. Il le remercierait et s'empresserait de le rejoindre pour contempler son amant une dernière fois, et profiter qu'ils laissent le corps à la morgue seul pour s'effondrer en larmes sur lui. Tant pis pour Lenalee dans ce cas là. Il n'est plus sûr en cet instant qu'il pourra tenir jusqu'à son retour. Alors il se tend intérieurement, se prépare au pire. Et la voix de Penter s'exclame d'un air désolé :

« Oh je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé à cette heure alors...Mais ce que j'avais à vous dire était important...

-Allez y. Je peux tout entendre. commente Reever avec une douceur qu'il s'autorise pour le tranquilliser lui faire croire qu'il va bien alors que son cœur est au bord de ses lèvres.. « Je suis prêt. Ne tourne plus atour du pot » crie t-il de l'intérieur.

-La Congrégation..Les bâtiments, les corps se sont volatilisés...Il n'y a plus une trace..Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé !

-Qu..Quoi ? »Balbutie Reever spontanément choqué, sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. Ce n'est pas possible si ? Il a du mal comprendre... Ce n'est pas possible, sinon...Non, un bâtiment pareil n'aurait pu disparaître... Et le destin pas assez cruel pour le priver de son deuil, de vérifier et confirmer ses craintes, de combattre ce vain d'espoir que ce sang, acte insensé pour un mort, peut laisser. Et Penter s'exclame patiemment comprenant certainement sans peine son incrédulité :

« Il ne reste rien. Pas même des ruines. Que des bois comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu à cet endroit. Je vous ai appelé dès que j'ai vu cela. Alors après au fond de ceux ci je ne sais pas si il y a quelque chose, mais cela m'étonnerait. Pardonnez cette faute grave...

-Ce..Comment...C'est complètement...balbutie Reever incrédule.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. C'est clairement étrange et impossible. D'où ma surprise et ma hâte à vous contacter. Commente Penter d'un air grave à présent plus maîtrisé.

-J'arrive. S'exclame Reever déterminé. Il doit voir cela de ses propres yeux. Sinon tout cela gardera son caractère d'irréel. Et peut être que sur place trouvera t-il quelque chose néanmoins.

-Qu...Quoi ? Mais et l'inspecteur ? S'exclame Penter incrédule.

Cela serre son cœur. Il entend encore la voix de Komui prononcer de tels mots. Mais comme ce jour, il sera ferme.

-Luberier, j'en fais mon affaire. » Dit il en sortant précipitamment de son lit, attrapant des vêtements dans sa valise défaite et encore non rangée comme se sentant toujours étranger ici et entreprenant de se changer. Et soudain le frappe une douleur particulièrement aiguë au bras. Stupéfait, il s'arrête quelques secondes. Pour découvrir un point violet sur son bras. Étonné il l'effleure de son autre bras. Et la douleur se fait plus vive. Il étouffe un léger la peine de l'inquiéter plus encore. Mais d'où vient cela... Puis il estime cela non important et l'oublie. Il arrive à la porte de l'arche que Luberrier a fait installer dans chaque maison des gens de la Congrégation et doucement l'emprunte, arrivant dans l'arche et très vite passant telle une ombre blanche qui par habitude a revêtu sa blouse blanche vers la porte anglaise, sans voir qui que ce soit autour de lui. Personne ne pourrait le retenir en cet instant. Pas même Luberrier dont Komui l'a libéré par ce baiser. Dont il s'est libéré lui même. Il a brisé ses chaînes cette nuit là. Et il a brisé les siennes. Par sa simple volonté. Le rendant toujours aussi spécial.

«Je n'aurai pas dit mieux » commente soudain une voix amusée que Reever reconnaît comme celle de Suri. Il se fige à cet instant mais déjà le murmure s'est effacé et il a l'impression que quoi il dise, Suri ne l'entendra pas. Alors il renonce. Il y a plus important. Rejoindre le lieu du calvaire, rejoindre le lieu où il se tint fièrement. Où des événements étranges se produisirent aussi. Il traverse la porte, courre même à travers la forêt si calme comme si elle sent les drames d'ici. Comme si Komui le regarde derrière chaque arbre, le taquine en se dissimulant comme de son vivant. Et ce constat le blesse mais là encore c'est accessoire. Et soudainement il arrive devant le feuillage écarté..Pour découvrir un bois vierge à l'exact emplacement de leur bâtiment...La surprise bien qu'il ai été prévenu le cloue au sol. Rien..Pas une goutte de sang, pas un corps, pas une pierre..Comme si à cet endroit aucun humain n'y était jamais venu..Mais c'est impossible...Il y a encore trois jours il y avait en ce lieu tant d 'êtres qui se battaient, vivaient. On ne peut pas faire disparaître du jour au lendemain de telles choses. Et les cadavres...Et Komui ? Bon sang, où est il ? Il ne se sont quand même pas effacés purement et simplement, si ? Qui et comment ? Était ce là le pouvoir du Noé ? Sa volonté ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour les blesser encore plus ? C'est tellement ignoble qu'il en tremble de rage et de douleur..Et il sent une main sur son épaule un peu maladroite et rugueuse. Pas besoin de relever le visage pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Penter. Il a un léger sourire touché devant ce silence complice et déjà la douleur s'efface de son visage. Il se redresse. Il n'est pas seul...il ne doit pas l'oublier. Rester solide, ne pas les embêter avec cela. Et il s'avance vers le bois à la recherche d'indices révélant les événements qui ont amené cette disparation. Mais les arbres succèdent aux arbres sans discontinuer, en un dessin étrange et inconnu. Il ne peut plus savoir où il aurait été dans la Congrégation en marchant dans cette portion de la forêt. Il ferme les yeux un court instant. Et quand il les rouvre..Sous ses yeux, des murs d'un vert d'innocence retraçant un spectre de Congrégation. Au même moment son bras l'élance sursaute. Et c'est alors qu'il la voit. Une clairière ornée d'un liquide rouge toujours liquide étrangement :dans ce qui fut le bureau de Luberrier. La seule trace de sang aux alentours. Et les murs s'effacent d'un seul coup. La douleur aussi. Et Reever s'approche de la tâche. Ce sang devrait déjà être séché. Et pourtant... Liquide...Totalement...Et il se félicite soudainement d'avoir pris par réflexe sa blouse..Car il a toujours sur lui, on ne sait pourquoi un tube à essai. Et doucement il en prélève un peu. Derrière lui il sent le regard incrédule de Penter devant ce geste et cette trouvaille. Alors il s'exclame avec douceur :

« Peut être que dans ce sang trouvera t-on des choses qui puissent expliquer leur disparition et le fait qu'il reste liquide de la sorte »

Tout ce qu'il espère intérieurement est que ce ne soit pas le sang de son amant qu'il soit en train de recueillir. Mais il est déterminé à le retrouver qu'importe la forme. Car il ne pourra pas vivre tant qu'il ne sache précisément ce qui lui est arrivé. Est il mort ou non, où est son corps ? Qu'il ai compris ces rêves, ces pensées, compris qui ils sont. Ces liens ces fumées, ces impressions. Il ne comprend rien et se sent dépassé par la situation. Comme prisonnier d'un destin qui lui échappe. Et cela ne lui plaît pas. Pas du tout. Comme si Komui et lui étaient pris dans un filet, des pièces d'un jeu d'échec dans une partie qui les dépasse.

« Comme à nous tous, Reever. Comme à nous tous.» murmure avec mélancolie à nouveau la voix de Suri. Comme une supplication muette au fat sursauter Reever. Ce qui amène un petit rire soudainement.

« Qu'est ce qu'un damné comme moi pourrait demander au Seigneur ? La lumière n'est pas pour nous. Elle est uniquement pour le Lien. Elle est uniquement pour toi. A nous sont réservés les ténèbres mais pas le cœur sombre et que l'Abysse nous emporte si cela devait arriver ! »

Damné ? Encore ce Lien... Que veut-il dire ? Et ces propos, si proches de ceux de Komui... « ___Car toi, tu es fait pour la lumière » __Cette ressemblance le blesse. Et ses propos lui rappellent aussi cette comptine étrange..._

_« Si je devais supplier quelqu'un, ce serait notre mère pour qu'elle nous vienne en aide mais elle ne fera rien et préférera mille fois nous enfermer dans l'Abysse pour toujours avec elle. Nous sommes abandonnés du Seigneur et de notre mère contre votre père. Nous ne pouvons nous fier qu'à nous même et à nos semblables,enfants de notre mère. C'est là les chaînes que l'on nous a imposés. Et tu en a bien conscience, au fond de toi...» reprend Suri doucement._

_Et le pire dans tout cela, réalise Reever alors que le silence se fait et que perdu il lève les yeux vers le ciel, c'est qu'en effet il le sait...Et c'est peut être le plus effrayant de tout..._

_OoO_

_Son regard..Un mélange de glace et de douleur contenue. Il ne cédera devant rien. Il le sait presque inconsciemment. Il est déterminé, solide. Froid. Effondré mais rien en lui ne le montre. Son ton reste ferme alors qu'il explique d'un air presque indifférent la disparition des corps et des bâtiments. De son amant. Son regard soutient le sien sans faillir. Il ne tremble pas face à son regard de glace et lui renvoit le même. Ses yeux sont le miroir des siens. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir cela. Un tel repliement, un tel manque d'émotion qu'il voit pour la première fois chez quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il est imperméable à la moindre pique, au moindre reproche. Ils ne lui font rien. A peine un léger tressaillement. Il pourrait tout aussi bien détruire l'image de Komui qu'il ne réagirait pas. Ou pas, remarque t-il soudainement. Il a une main qui constamment touche un étrange objet qu'il n'a jamais vu avant à son poignet. Y reste accrochée comme y cherchant un quelconque ré être un cadeau de Komui peu avant sa mort. Un ruban couleur feu noué à son poignet. Qui tranche avec le __blanc de sa veste. Cache les bleus à ses poignets que l'entêtement de cet homme a amené à ceux ci. Cet entêtement aujourd'hui à l'opposé de l'être de glace qu'il voit. Qui le perturbe à plus d'un titre. D'abord pour cette froideur alors qu'il pensait qu'il le verrait au sol en larmes, effondré. Et lui se préparait déjà avec délice aux reproches qu'il lui aurait fait devant sa faiblesse. Mais rien. Irréprochable. Il fait exactement ce qu'on lui demande... Et même un Intendant. Mais à la différence de Komui avant ce soir , il n'a absolument pas peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si il le défie. Il le lit clairement dans son regard. Sa propre vie lui ai indifférente du moment qu'il puisse aider. Il s'en moque de vivre ou de mourir. Il laisse faire le destin. Il se laisse porter par celui-ci. Mais il n' a plus peur. Plus depuis qu'il sait avoir franchi les limites. Il a tellement l'air de se moquer de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Il n'a absolument pas l'air de regretter ce qu'il a fait. Mais plutôt que la personne en question ne soit plus pour pouvoir vivre plus longtemps avec lui. Partager ce sentiment contre nature. C'est une des choses qui le perturbe. Il ne peut pas comprendre que l'on puisse tenir à quelqu'un de la sorte. Surtout à un homme. Et encore plus à un homme comme Komui Lee. Il était après tout bien plus source de problème qu'autre chose..Et depuis quand d'ailleurs durait cette mascarade ? Qu'est ce que ce sentiment étrange ? Assurément ce n'est peut être de l'amour...Rien d 'autre que de la perversion...L'Eglise après tout n'a pas interdit à ce sentiment d'exister pour rien, non ? Et Reever comme tous les gens d'ici a bien reçu une éducation religieuse, alors il ne devait pas être ignorant de ce principe. Alors si il a conscience de pêcher, pourquoi ne regrette t-il pas ? Ne baisse t-il pas la tête de honte face à cet acte, ne semble t-il pas se mépriser plus que cela ? Pourquoi donc reste t-il là, fier, maîtrisé comme si ce qui venait de se passer était normal ? Et surtout pourquoi, lui, Luberrier se sent incapable de le dénoncer aux autorités ? Est ce à cause du fait que tous les hommes et femmes de la Congrégation le soutiennent ? Non, bien sûr que non réalise t-il. Ce genre de choses n'a jamais arrêté ces décisions. Être aimé des gens lui est indifférent après tout. Ne pas prendre le risque d'une révolution ? Il y a certainement de cela. Il entend les murmures bien qu'incrédules des gens de la Congrégation. Tous l'admirent bien qu'un peu étonnés et surpris et tous seraient indignés au point de se rebeller contre lui déjà qu'ils ne lui pardonnent pas l'abandon de certains bien que nécessaire. L'abandon de Komui par le discours de ce fumier commence à porter ses fruits. Ainsi ne plus les traiter comme des chiens devient impossible. Plus depuis ses mots plein de respect de Komui. Ils ne se laissent plus écraser, dominer et veulent maintenir cette humanité et cette folie propre à Komui. Ils sont passés d'une indifférence à une adoration de cet homme en trois jours. Admire t-il aussi son audace et sa force mentale ? Certainement aussi. Il en connaît peu de gens qui peuvent tenir en faisant aussi bien illusion que lui. Il a certainement des moments d'absence, de vague à l'âme. Mais ceux ci se voient peu. Parfois ses yeux pleurent silencieusement mais guère longtemps quand il sent le regard de l'inspecteur. Ils se replie sur lui même et le regarde à nouveau de cet œil torve et vide qui semble le défier complètement en lui refusant de lui montrer à quel point il s'effondre. Il fait le fort et ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse, aucun angle d'attaque. Rien à voir. Et il agit précisément. A cause de ses compétences certaines ? En partie. Car il doit bien admettre pourquoi Komui l'a suggéré. A cause de ses compétences, sa force. Ce qu'il teste ces derniers temps, raison pour laquelle Penter devait le contacter, pour voir si la moindre faille s'allumerait dans sa carapace. Mais rien. Il en parle comme d'une donnée recueillie et Penter affirme l'avoir vu droit tout au long de la chose. Mais Penter n'est pas objectif,il le sait pertinemment. Et il n'a aucun moyen de confirmer ou non par la jeune taupe avec lui, celle-ci ayant abondé en ce sens, comme délivrée elle aussi de ses chaînes. Un miracle désastreux quand on sait que Luberrier l'avait précisément choisi pour qu'il reste dans ses filets. Mais tout cela n'est pas la raison principale. Mais quelle est t-elle ? Il n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler. Elle est là, enfouie dans un coin de sa mémoire et à chaque seconde qu'il le contemple, elle se rappelle à lui. Chaque seconde qu'il passe à regarder ses yeux bleus froids, il a l'impression d'avoir déjà vu d'autres yeux le contempler de la même manière un jour. Et qu'aujourd'hui ce sont ses mêmes yeux qui le poussent à ne rien faire. Mais à qui sont ils ? D'où vient il ? Dans quel contexte ? Personne avant Reever ne l'avait regardé de la sorte, non ? Du moins se souvenait t-il... Alors pourquoi a t-il une impression de déjà vu ? D'où vient -elle ? Tout cela le perturbe grandement. Au point que tous ses macarons tentés on finit brûlés. Qu'il a du mal à écouter Reever. __Qui semble d'ailleurs soudainement remarquer pour la première fois en trois jours son regard distant, éloigné, perdu entre ses yeux et ce ruban. Il a un air un peu inquiet, seule émotion qui transparaît sur son visage pour la première fois en trois jours et s'exclame :_

_« Mr l'inspecteur général ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »_

_Il se sent un peu étrange. Il a un peu chaud. Et cet air inquiet alors qu'il ne l'a pas mérité, il l'a déjà vu aussi sur le visage de quelqu'un. Celui qui l'a regardé il y a longtemps de cette même manière qui lui a craché des mots durs en réponse des siens bien avant. Mais lesquels et quand ? Il n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler..Et cela l'agace, oh oui cela l'agace..Si seulement il pouvait au moins savoir à quelle période de sa vie cela correspond...Il a l'impression que l'on a effacé de sa mémoire tout un pan de sa vie, qu'il l'a refoulé sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'expliquer pourquoi...Que la contemplation de Reever réveille partiellement. Comme si face à lui, il a eu un jour un homme tout aussi homosexuel que le Commandant. Mais, il masque son trouble et s'exclame :_

_« Évidemment, Monsieur. »_

_« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai la honte de déplorer la mort d'un homme que j'aurai aimé » semble rajouter sa voix pleine de mépris qu'il marque avec son Monsieur pour bien lui montrer dans quelle estime il le tient. Mais à peine ses mots sont ils prononcés qu'un éclat de douleur en son cœur résonne. Il n'aurait pas du dire cela. Il reproduit les erreurs du passé. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Reever. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Mais d'où vient cette certitude, cette douleur qu'il ressent pour la première fois de sa vie en son cœur de glace ? Ou pas d'ailleurs... Il a l'impression d'avoir un jour été vivant avant d'enfermer son cœur dans de la glace, d'être séparé d'une personne qu'il appréciait par son comportement stupide. Mais qui, où et comment ? Cela lui échappe totalement... Et cela l'agace vraiment..Il ne se comprend plus..Tout semblait clair...Tout semblait clair..Il était un glaçon... Point. Oui mais il y avait eu ce baiser qui réveillait quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Un je ne sais quoi d'échos oubliés qu'il essayait de retrouver gagnant des maux de tête à damner des saints et des ennuis sans nom...Mais qu'il ne parvient à en abandonner la recherche. Il veut savoir. Et pour la première fois depuis trois jours Reever lui renvoit un regard noir, mauvais. A un petit sourire tout aussi mauvais tandis que d'une voix doucereuse il s'exclame :_

_« Qu'est ce que vous savez de nous pour nous juger ? Que les apparences...Pour vous nous ne sommes que des monstres de perversité, hein ? Vous ne savez rien, vous ne savez rien...Vous ne saurez jamais rien de nous, ne comprendrez pas le quart de ce que l'on a vécu. Et moi, je ne vois pas cela comme une honte d'être différent de vous tous et tant pis si je dois payer le prix de ce que je fait ou dit. J'ai de sentiments très forts pour Komui et ce n'est pas une morale quelconque, une mise à mort ou une excommmunication qui m'ôtera cela de mon âme. Appelez cela comme vous voulez, perversion, horreur, appelez moi comme vous voulez, monstre, infamie, profane il n'en demeure pas moins que tant qu'il ne me verra pas comme cela, je ne me verrai pas de cette manière. Je n'ai que faire de vos pensées, de vos manières. Et j'assume tout ce qu'il faudra assumer. Peu m'importe d'être brisé, jeté. Il n'en demeure pas moins que je ne tuerai pas ces idées. Je l'aime, il m'aimait et vous ne pourrez jamais rien y faire. Rien de ce que vous pourriez me dire pourrait me convaincre de l'inverse. Que tout cela est différent de l'amour classique. Je ne regrette rien. Je ne regretterai jamais rien et le referai même encore. Alors vos tentatives de me blesser, de m'humilier sont vaines. Et croire que je suis différent est encore plus stupide. »_

_Le ton est plein d'une insolence qu'il pourrait aisément condamner. Mais..Ses propos...Plein de courage et d'audace le laissent pantois. Il ne nie pas, accepte. Tout ce qu'il n'a jamais fait. Et le monde se dérobe à ses yeux._

___Son regard. Vert, blessé. Il se redresse, sa joue en feu à cause de la gifle magistrale qu'il vient de lui asséner. Il arrache de ses cheveux la couronne de marguerite qu'il arborait joyeusement il y a encore quelques minutes qu'il lui jette. Il ne le reconnaît plus. Lui toujours joyeux et soucieux des autres a dans ses yeux une rage glacée qui l'effraye un peu. Ce jeune adulte de 17 ans aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'exclame avec froideur dans le champ de fleurs où ils sont :_

___« Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, Malcie. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, entendre parler de toi. Disparais. N'essaie pas de me recontacter un jour car je te fuirai pour l'éternité. Tu n'existes ____plus à présent. Tu n'es que Luby, pas Malcie. Malcie est mort et enterré. Et je porterai le deuil de cet ami là, mais pas de celui que je contemple en cet instant. Deviens ce morceau de glace, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de pourrais mourir que je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt._

___-Tant mieux je n'avais pas envie de l'aide d'un pédale... »ricane Luberrier plus pour masquer sa douleur à ses propos. Et il part sans se retourner gracieusement, fièrement malgré le tremblement de ses épaules comme il le voit. Dire ces mots lui a coûté. Après tout être mauvais n'est pas dans sa nature. Il s'est montré ainsi pour l'inciter à ne jamais le revoir par peur de craquer, d'être à nouveau gentil avec lui, d'oublier ces blessures qu'il vient de lui infliger et de l'aimer à nouveau. Et cela coûte à Luberrier qui sent les larmes se presser dans ses yeux. Il vient de repousser son meilleur ami..et la seule personne à laquelle il tenait de toute les fibres de son âme..Qui avait pour seul tort d'être amoureuse de lui. Et qu'il a traité de pédale, d'horreur, de monstre, le jour même où l'on enterre ses parents et qu'il cherchait du réconfort dans ses bras et son amitié, lui faisant autant de mal qu'il en fait d'habitude aux autres..à lui, alors qu'il a toujours été là pour lui..Et qu'il l'aimait aussi...Son cœur hurle tandis qu'inlassablement pour faire taire celui-ci il murmure :_

___« Il le fallait..Il le fallait...Enfin il est anormal... »_

___Qui pourrait éprouver des sentiments pour lui ? Et encore plus pour un homme, comme cela librement ? Non, non il n'est pas normal, c'est la seule explication..Et Dieu merci il avait échappé à cette anormalité. Mais son cœur hurle quand même de le rattraper, de ravaler sa fierté et son honneur...Car il va le perdre, il va le perdre..Et ce sera pour toujours._

_«Et cela a été le cas, n'est-ce pas Malcie ? murmure soudain une voix qui le fait sursauter. Sa voix. Douce, comme avant. Mais pourquoi...Et d'où..._

_« Ah là là Terrible et entêté Malcie...Idiot mais attachant Malcie...Qui essaie, essaie, essaie de comprendre alors que tout ce que tu ne pourras trouver n'est que souffrance...Tu as gâché nos vies et si tu cherches plus avant tu le sauras..Renonce là et pardonne toi comme je te pardonne...L'oubli est la meilleure solution pour toi...Tu as choisi ta voie et tu dois t'y tenir Malcie en évitant de reproduire les erreurs du passé alors laisse Reever tranquille...En souvenir de ce que tu m'a infligé à moi..Ne brise pas plus ou alors quand on se reverra je ne pourrai jamais te dire ce que je voulais te dire « Je te pardonne »...Montre moi que tu mérites mon pardon et une deuxième chance...Même si ce qui a été ne sera jamais plus entre nous... »_

_Et il a l'étrange impression de sentir sa présence auprès de lui, sa main ébouriffant ses cheveux comme avant avec affection de voir son sourire, lui sourire à lui ce qu'il n'a plus fait depuis près de 41 ans . Et les larmes se réveillent doucement dans ses yeux tandis que dans un murmure son nom s'exhale :_

_« Will..»_

_Et il se redresse, dans un lit d'infirmerie, choqué. Rencontrant le regard d'une infirmière qui voyant son air interloqué s'exclame avec un sourire voulu rassurant : _

_« Vous avez fait un malaise Mr l'inspecteur général. Le Commandant vous a amené directement ici en nous expliquant la situation. Il avait l'air inquiet. »_

_Inquiet ? Alors qu'il ne le mérite pas...Exactement comme avant...Mais il doit se rappeler à tout prix de son passé...Se rappeler de qui est ce Will...Il ne veut pas rester dans l'ignorance, qu'importe les conséquences...__Oui qu'importe...Il veut savoir qui est ce Will, la signification de ces faits et ce qui s'est passé, et il saura foi de Luberrier... _

_OoO_

_Il s'est effondré dans la pièce. Il sait bien que Luberrier allait le considérer de la sorte. Mais quand même..Ses propos l'indignent. Comme si c'était anormal d'être amoureux d'un homme tout particulièrement..Et pourquoi donc avait t-on décidé un jour de restreindre les couples aux femmes/hommes ? Cela lui échappe... Et Komui lui manque tellement...Sa présence, sa voix, son sourire, son amour qu'il a découvert il y a peu et qui en peu de temps lui est devenu aussi indispensable que respirer. Et que personne ici ne peut comprendre. Personne ici, ne semble comprendre à quel point il l'aimait. Tout ne voit que de la perversion ou de l'amitié, une amitié très forte. Une amitié qui pousserait à des gestes étranges. Il ne peut pas faire un pas sans sentir leurs __regards surpris sur lui. En trois jours, il a été bien plus contemplé qu'en six-sept ans de carrière. Pas que cela couvre son front de honte. Mais cela l'agace, oh oui l'agace ses regards qui le regardent comme un animal exotique. Ces regards compatissants qui font mine de compatir, de comprendre mais qui ne comprennent pas. Ne peuvent pas comprendre la force des sentiments qui les unissent. Des sentiments qui pourraient bien passer au nom de l'un l'autre la rive du Styx pour se rejoindre. Il sursaute devant l'étrangeté de ses pensées. Alors elles continuent... Bah pour le moment sa douleur est bien trop importante pour se laisser amener à de telles ré n'y a guère que Penter qui ne rentre pas dans cette catégorie. Il les voit malgré les brouillard devant ses yeux, malgré les larmes qui brouillent sa vue en son âme. Pour eux, il est anormal. C'est bien la première fois qu'il l'est aux yeux de quelqu'un. Mais en même temps, être anormal est une délivrance. Oui, une délivrance. Car à présent, il peut tracer son chemin comme il le souhaite sans se soucier des modèles établis et suivre ce qui vraiment lui correspond. C'est aussi cela que lui a appris son amour pour Komui. C'est aussi cela qu'ils ont commencé à tracer. Un chemin qui leur est propre. Mais qui mène au néant, maintenant qu'il est mort non ? Et la douleur tord encore plus son cœur. Personne ne peut comprendre cette douleur qui embrase son cœur. Personne ne sait à quel point il aimait Komui. Continue à l'aimer même dans sa mort présumée. A part lui. Au point de tuer s'il lui demandait. De donner sa vie pour lui. Et personne ne comprendra jamais...A part peut être Lenalee..Qui sera dévastée à ces nouvelles.. qui va s'effondrer entre ses bras et pleurer de toute les fibres de son âme,exactement comme Reever intérieurement le fait déjà...Pauvre petite Lenalee...Il a mal pour deux en cet instant. Il a si mal en cet instant, et personne ne peut apaiser sa peine,personne mis à part Komui ou sa sœur. Qui tous deux sont loin en cet instant. Et si quelqu'un venait à entrer alors il devrait refouler cette douleur sans larmes, leur sourire, faire comme si de rien n'était. Faire semblant que tout va bien pour ne pas paraître faible face à Luberrier comme ils pourraient parler. Faire preuve de faiblesse une fois devant Penter a suffi. Mais heureusement Penter s'est tu par égard pour lui, il le sait. Et pour cela il lui en sera reconnaissant pour toujours. Mais même si il est protégé pendant un temps, bientôt certainement les administrations viendront l'enfermer pour cet acte d'amour que personne ne comprend non ? Bah après tout, il s'en moque. Il aime Komui et quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver rien n'y changera. Il s'en moque, il s'en moque. Tout lui importe peu à part le manque de l'amour de Komui qu'il ressent à chaque instant, chaque seconde. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour un rire de l'homme qu'il aime..Sa propre vie...Rien qu'un. Et une larme glisse le long de sa joue, larme solitaire seule témoin de sa peine que personne ne comprend._

_« Nous on peut comprendre, nous les arrachés, Reevy chan. On a tous perdu quelqu'un qui nous ai cher et auquel on ne devrait pas tenir. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, notre Reine son amant, Suri son meilleur ami et plus tard son amant mort pour lui, Sonia son fiancé et Anna sa famille et surtout son frère » commente soudain doucement surgie de nulle part la voix de Katia d'un air triste faisant se figer Reever dans cette douleur qui submerge ses veines et son esprit intérieurement. Et soudainement avant qu'il ne puisse s'étonner, il la sent. Comme une immense vague d'amour et de soutien qui le submerge. Comme si tous les six l'avaient pris dans leurs bras pour le réconforter. Il sent presque réellement la petite Katia dans ses bras, Suri contre son dos,Anna et Elsa lui touchant avec égard un bras, la main de Sonia ébouriffant encore un peu plus ses cheveux, Atasha, sa main sur son épaule. Et parmi eux...Comme le soutien sans faille d'une personne qu'il connaît sans se souvenir précisément de qui. Mais eux tous ensemble lui font du bien, apaisent son âme tandis qu'une douce chaleur bienfaisante s'installe en lui qu'il sait venir d'Anna sans qu'il ne sache comment._

_« On n'abandonne jamais un des nôtres, comme je l'ai promis à Ko chan. Et tu es des nôtres. commente soudain Suri en un doux murmure que Reever sait être le seul à percevoir sans savoir précisément d'où._

_« Quels héros serait t-on si on ne se serrait pas les coudes entre nous ? commente Elsa._

_-Courage Reever chan rajoute dans un doux murmure Anna._

_-Allez reste pas dans ton coin, blondinet tu vas nous faire une déprime..Ramène toi un peu avec nous...Te laisse pas blesser, ils seraient trop contents...rajoute Sonia d'une voix où l'affection transparaît néanmoins._

_- On sera toujours ravis de t'avoir à nos côtés, notre Lié reprend Atasha avec chaleur cri repris avec affection par tous les autres._

_-Et personne qui ne te apprécie pas réellement et qui te juge ne s'approchera d'ici, j'y veillerai personnellement »rajoute Elsa._

_Ses mots réchauffent son cœur. Il sait, oui il sait au fond de lui qu'ils disent vrais. Ceux qu'ils sont ont connu de souffrances pareilles aux siennes. Peut être même pire. Leur amitié, leur soutien sincère est comme un baume sur son cœur même si il ne comprend pas d'où vient cette affection spontanée à son égard. Et leurs appels à les rejoindre sont une promesse. Une promesse de non tristesse. De réponse en partie aussi peut être. Alors il se laisse aller à cet instinct que ses mots réveille. Et le monde s'efface._

___A nouveau cette chambre. Il est assis sur le lit, juste à côté de l'homme assis dans ses oreillers à présent, bien éveillé.Il a des yeux bleus d'un bleu ciel surprenant. Mais Reever sait que tout cela n'est qu'une illusion. Ce n'est pas lui, il le sait pertinemment. Il ne peut pas mentir au Lié qu'il est. Il peut juste dissimuler son nom au Lié. Car selon les règle antiques, le Sacrifice éveille la Reine, la Reine éveille le Roi, le Lié nomme le Roi et le Roi éveille le Lié. Et tant qu'ils ne sont pas rencontrés, ni contemplés autrement que par leurs âmes, il ne saura rien de son identité, rien de son passé. Mais lui saura tout car le lien pour sa part est éveillé alors qu'il sommeille encore profondément en Reever. Et soudain la voix de l'homme s'élève dans l'air douce et apaisée maintenant qu'on a répondu à ces questions:_

___« Katia …. c'est cela ?_

___Katia que Reever n'avait pas vu bondit de son perchoir (le bord de la fenêtre) avec un grand sourire et s'exclame en sautant dans les bras de l'homme qui ne s'y attend absolument pas peu habitué la spontanéité de l'enfant :_

___-Gagné ! Tu as bonne mémoire dis donc !_

___-Je n'ai aucun mérite, tu sais. C'est Reever qui connaît ton nom, pas moi. Je n'ai fait que capter l'information..._

___Il a un petit sourire triste. Douleur. Culpabilité. Des sentiments qu'il sent être les siens mais qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il les larme échappe à son œil. Et Katia s'exclame en entreprenant soudainement de le chatouiller :_

___-Non pleure pas..Pleure pas...Tu vas faire mal à Reevy chan..Il pleure déjà lui même...Sois joyeux..En plus il est là alors... »_

___Et en effet sa douleur le touche. Il ne veut pas le voir souffrir, il ne sait pour quelle raison. Peut être est ce parce que cela lui rappelle ses propres ignore aussi cela._

___Il ne peut plus retenir ses rires en essayant d'échapper à ses chatouilles, sous son sourire amusé et heureux d'avoir réussi. Et elle arrête brusquement en lui sautant au cou en criant:_

___« Fais moi un câlin ! »_

___Il ne peut retenir un petit rire attendri devant cet enfant. Rire que Reever lui même ne peut retenir. Il est vraiment difficile de rester de marbre, d'être triste alors que cette petite met tout son cœur à chasser leurs le voit la serrer contre lui doucement tandis qu'elle s'exclame d'une voix joyeuse :_

___« Définitivement, je t'aime bien...Tout comme Reevy chan..._

___-Mais tu ne nous connais même pas » rit l'homme. Et Reever ne peut qu'approuver cet homme. Il est la voix de la raison dans ces instants. Enfin un qui ne raisonne pas de manière évidente pour tous sauf lui. Parce que tout comme lui, il est perdu dans un monde qui le dépassait se rend t-il compte a un petit rire et s'exclame :_

___« Mais pendant tout le temps où tu as dormi j'ai lu tes pensées et vu comme ton esprit fonctionnait. J'avais trop hâte de faire ta connaissance pour attendre ton réveil désolée. Alors je te connais. Et j'ai fait exactement pareil pour Reevy parce que je ne le verrai pas avant des mois et que cela me déprimait trop de ne pas le rencontrer avant._

___Des mois ? Il vont rester comme cela pendant des mois ? Euh,non là il n'est pas trop d'accord..._

___- Tu préfères la mort, blondinet et rencontrer le spectre vengeur de Komui pour ne pas avoir pris ____soin de toi ? Parce que si c'est le cas on te révèle tout et comme cela on te livre au Comte directement...commente Sonia très agacée en son esprit le faisant sursauter. Le Comte mais qu'avait il à voir là dedans ?_

___-CRETINE FICHE LUI LA PAIX ! S'exclama Suri, lui vrillant la tête._

___-Pas ma faute si je capte par Katia des conneries qu'il pense..._

___-Que tu penserais toi aussi si tu te retrouvais embarquée dans un truc qui te dépasse complètement..rajoute Suri donnant envie à Reever de le remercier chaleureusement._

___-La ferme William commente Sonia._

___-Bien sûr madame la femme de..._

___-TA GUEULE ! GOUJAT !_

___-Grand frère, So vous perturbez et Reever et notre ami s'exclame Katia d'un ton doux mais ferme, qui résume en effet assez bien leur état d'esprit comme il le voit avec son visage plissé...et les objets autour de lui qui , c'est normal cela ? On dirait bien réalise t-il car Katia ne fait aucun commentaire là , une nouvelle bizarrerie...Très bien...Cela en fait combien là ? Beaucoup trop...réalise t-il._

___-Pardon Katy, pardon les garçons dit Suri d'un ton coupable._

___-Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je m'excuse ! Commente Sonia._

___-So...commente Suri d'un air menaçant._

___-So..dit Katia du même ton.._

___-Roh c'est bon vous me saoulez ! C'est bon pardon ! S'exclame hautement agacée Sonia._

___-Bravo tu progresses en relation humaines. Peut être que dans quelques mois on pourra te présenter sans peur que tu ne tues d'emblée Reever commente Suri._

___-Alors de une crétin, c'est juste parce que tu m'a menacée de raconter mon passé. De deux je suis pas débile au point de tuer un allié._

___-Et notre ami alors durant son éveil ? Tu l'oublies ? S'exclame moqueur Suri._

___-Parce qu'elle a tenté de...commente soudain dans leur tête la voix du nouveau._

___-Oh tu parles ! Tu as compris tout seul le fonctionnement de la télépathie que Katy permet ! Je te félicite, c'est un grand jour pour...s'exclame Suri emballé._

___-Pour faire se taire les Kerrac rajoute Sonia._

___-Mais euh...commente Suri d'un ton larmoyant._

___-Tu continues, je te fais réviser ta civi menace Sonia._

___-QUOI ? C EST UNE DECLARATION DE GUERRE CELA MADEMOISELLE SONIA GRANDET ! ATTENDEZ VOUS A DES REPRESAILLES QUAND J AURAI FINI MA MISSION DU JOUR !_

___-Vas y je t'attends...ricane Sonia._

___Et la communication se coupe sous les airs interloqués de l'homme. Qui fait rire Katia qui s'exclame avec un air soucieux :_

___-Il sont toujours comme cela. Mais il s 'adorent au plus haut point. Ils ne t'ont pas trop perturbés ?Parce que sinon je te fais un gros câlin et la méga dose de chatouilles...Je t'aime bien trop pour te laisser perturbé comme cela..Et je tiens aux fenêtres en l'état aussi...ce qui fait remarquer à Reever que celles ci sont réparées comme par miracle et qui l'intrigue avec ses histoires de fenêtre..._

___-Ce n'est rien. Tu es un drôle de numéro toi commente t-il en riant en levant une main en signe d'apaisement tandis que Katia lui renvoit un sourire étincelant en s'exclamant :_

___-Et attend de connaître So, Elsie, Anna et bien mieux notre Reine !On en reparlera à ce moment là..._

___-On verra à ce moment là alors,j'accepte le défi dit en riant l'homme frappant dans la main qu'elle lui tend. Avant que son sourire se fige et qu'il ne s'exclame :_

___- Dis Katia..Est ce que tout cela est nécessaire ?_

___Le sourire de Katia se fige et elle s'exclame d'une petite voix triste :_

___-Oui. Je suis désolée. Mais si on ne le fait pas on pourrait attirer de gros ennuis à Reevy chan. Et on veut tous le protéger. On tient tous à lui après est notre Lié à nous. Rien qu'à ennuis ? Impliquant le Comte..Il ne voit pas comment enfin bon...Si lui ne voit pas, son sang si..Il ____se tord d'écœurement rien qu'en entendant le nom du Comte en voyant le petit rondouillard dans son esprit...Bon au moins, ils ne doivent pas être alliés du Comte mais alors alliés de qui est là la question..._

___-Et à Lenalee commente l'homme. _

___-Elle est des nôtres d'ailleurs elle à Ko chan aussi, tu l'oublies..._

___-Mais il n'apprécierait pas que l'on lui dise qu'il lui appartienne alors qu'il...Rah c'est vraiment difficile soupire t-il._

___-Oui je sais bien, je suis désolée vraiment...Mais Suri a envisagée une solution... » soupire Katia triste soudainement._

___Lenalee serait des leurs ? Comme lui ? Et quelle est donc cette difficulté? Parler de sa mort ? Parce qu'il le connaissait ? De nouvelles question ainsi venait se rajouter à l'abysse sans fond de ses ah mystère de plus...Et quelle solution ? L'espoir s'empare de lui, cet espoir de compréhension qui lui manque tant..._

___« Je sens je ne sais pourquoi que je ne vais pas aimer la solution...rit l'homme._

___-On verra rit Katia en retour. Avant de s'exclamer avec sérieux._

___-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose non au début?_

___-Ah oui..Je voulais savoir où nous étions et comment vous faites pour vous repérer dans ce truc qui a l'air d'être semblable d'un bout à l'autre comme je l'ai vu à la fenêtre »dit l'homme après une légère réflexion qui fait sourire Reever et éveillant aussi une pointe de douleur lui rappelant son homme lui aussi capable de perdre le fil comme cela. Mais la question est néanmoins utile. Ainsi il pourra peut être en apprendre aussi un peu, certes pas autant que lui, mais un peu quand même..._

___Katia a un sourire devant la question et aussi probablement devant les pensées de Reever et s'exclame :_

___« Troisième district. Le district de la Volonté. Tes quartiers attitrés dans notre arche. La Congrégation a une arche, le Comte une autre et nous la notre. Logique. A proximité, le dixième_

___district, le district du Lien et le quatrième, celui de la Vie. Donc le quartier de Suri. La jungle que l'on peut voir à distance. D'ailleurs pour se repérer, c'est très facile. Chaque beffroi de chaque district est couvert de fleurs qui sont propres à chacun de nous. Suri a couvert le sien de fushias symbole de goût, d'ardeur et de ferveur, Moi de pâquerettes pour la douceur et 'l'innocence que cela symbolise,Elsa de bleuet parce qu'elle est symbole de timidité et d'humilité comme elle peut l'être quand elle use de son don, Anna de chèvrefeuille symbole de fidélité et de loyauté,Sonia de fleurs de nénuphar symbole de froideur mais aussi de délicatesse du moins pour moi en voyant la beauté de ces fleurs et notre Reine de coquelicot symbole d'ardeur timide, de sommeil, d'apaisement ce qui montre son sens de l'humour vu qu'on sort 'd'un sommeil de trente cinq ans. Pour le moment les seuls quartiers habités sont ceux cités mais bientôt maintenant que l'on est éveillé, les autres vont s'éveiller aussi et on sera à nouveau 12 sauf si Wrath a le temps de se réincarner où là on y ira chercher le 13 ème. Mais tant qu'il dort, tout ira bien pour le treizième et on lui épargnera le plus possible cela. Suri, moi et tous les autres ne souhaitions pas lui imposer quelque chose de complètement inutile. Voilà je t'ai appris les repères j'ai renseigné Reevy aussi sur le maigre renseignement que l'on m'autorise à donner et pour cela je voudrai m'excuser sincèrement. Désolée Reevy mais moins tu en sais, plus tu seras en sûreté. Car à partir de maintenant, tout a changé. Tu viens de devenir l'un des principaux soucis du Comte sans qu'il ne le sache encore, heureusement pour toi au même titre que ce que vous appelez le cœur précieux. »_

___Reever reste interdit devant la mine contrite de la petite. Lui, principal ennemi du Comte ? Et comment ? Il n'a rien d 'un compatible, non ? Et quelles sont ses histoires de treizième,de sommeil de trente cinq ans, de douze membres et d'arche ? Quoi eux aussi en avaient une ? Désolé mais ce n'était pas logique pour tout le monde...Néanmoins pour une partie de Reever ce chaos fait sens et même un petit renseignement comme celui ci est toujours intéressant, surtout comme quand comme lui on est plongé dans une chose qui nous dépasse du début à la fin et que l'on n'a aucune explication...Néanmoins la peine de l'enfant est sincère il le sait et le sent au fond de lui en vouloir est impossible. Bien au dessus de ses forces. Et 'l homme avec un petit rire conciliant s'exclame :_

___« Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait t'en vouloir. Faut dire qu'en vouloir à une petite fille de ton âge et aussi mignonne, c'est difficile..._

___-C'est vrai, tu me trouves mignonne ? S'exclame la petite se figeant un grand sourire aux lèvres._

___-Évidemment. Et je suis presque sûr que je ne suis pas le seul...commente l'homme avec un léger sourire aux lèvres plein de sous entendus. Il sait qu'en effet Reever la trouve mignonne comme une petite fille adorable..Ce qui fait sourire Reever. Et la petite fille lui saute spontanément au cou en s'exclamant :_

___-T'es trop gentil ! Grand frère aussi me le dit souvent mais je ne le crois pas, il n'est pas objectif...Je t'adopte c'est décidé ! T'es à moi maintenant !_

___L'homme rit et s'exclame :_

___-Tu sais bien que non...Et que dira ton grand frère de cela ?_

___-Oh grand frère...Il va te proposer de rentrer dans sa famille alors...dit Katia avec un haussement d'épaules et un grand sourire ._

___-Mais tu gâches la surprise Katy, ce n'est pas bien ! Gronde soudain gentiment une voix venue de l'extérieur. Que Reever reconnaît comme étant la voix de Suri. Katia en entendant sa voix saute à terre en criant avec joie et ouvre précipitamment la porte, révélant un Suri qui porte une coupe de métal dans la main:_

___-Grand frère !_

___Mais l'homme dans le lit n'a pas le même enthousiasme. Au contraire, il gémit. Inquiet, Reever reporte son regard vers lui à la recherche d'une quelconque douleur. Mais rien que du découragement sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'exclame :_

___-Suri, c'est cela ?_

___-Ou William Blake Kerrac mais je ne te conseille pas d'user de ce nom renchérit Katia s'attirant un regard noir de sa part, regard auquel elle renvoit un sourire innocent qui fait fondre son agacement. Tout cela étonne l'homme et chasse un tant soit peu son découragement. Et voyant son étonnement, Suri s'exclame :_

___-Je ne supporte pas les anglais. Je les hais, je les hais, je les massacrerai tous jusqu'au dernier pour avoir tué les écossais sans pitié, leur avoir piqué leur femmes leur première nuit de noce, nous avoir attaché à eux comme cela ! Et si ils s'étaient limités à cela, passe encore ! Et l'Inde, et l'Australie ? Devenus leur terres pour petits nobles ou bagnards ! Et que je te détruis ta civilisation pour imposer la mienne..Tous des fléaux... Pouvait pas rester chez eux merde !_

___Son ton s'est exalté et il aurait volontiers envoyé voler sa coupe au grand espoir de l'homme dans le lit comme le voit Reever si Katia ne s'était exclamée :_

___-Grand frère attention ! Tu vas renverser ce sur quoi tu travailles depuis ce matin et tu ne pourras pas te venger de So puisque tu devras tout recommencer._

___Aussitôt reprenant pied avec la réalité, Suri s'exclame avec un sourire mauvais:_

___-Ah oui ,c'est vrai que ce serait bête...Juste une chose : Dis moi que tu ne supportes pas les Anglais ! Rajoute t-il en un ton suppliant. L'homme sursaute, incertain de la ré cherche du soutien du côté de Katia qui le regarde simplement sans l'aider. Il l'entend presque jurer inté qui l'amuse. Et il l'entend soudain en son esprit, ce qui le fait sursauter :_

___« A ton avis que dois je faire ? »_

___« Débrouille toi seul. Tu es un grand garçon » rit Reever qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être taquin, il ne sait pour quelle raison._

___« Salaud » dit il en un ton larmoyant pour l'apitoyer certainement_

___« A ton service crétin » reprend Reever amusé. Il a l'impression d'avoir déjà eu avant des rapports semblables avec lui...Mais pourtant il ne le connaît pas..._

___Et l'homme s'exclame inspirant un grand coup :_

___-Je ne les déteste pas, bien que je n'approuve pas certaines de leurs actions. Je connais des anglais tout à fait sympathiques, bien élevés et même certains qui n'approuvent pas tous la politique de leur gouvernement._

___Reever ne peut s'empêcher de se tendre à la réponse... Aie il y a des chances pour qu'il soit agacé par une telle réponse..._

___« T'avais qu'à m'aider, crétin » lui répond t-il en retour. Mais Katia elle se contente de sourire et Suri le regarde une seconde puis, deux, puis trois.. ce qui les inquiètent tous de soupirer :_

___-Tu marques un point. Et je suis heureux de constater qu tu leur reconnaît au moins des torts ces anglais qui se disent les meilleurs sans respecter les autres. Et va y dis moi le nom d'un anglais gentil, je suis curieux... Son ton à nouveau s'est fait ardent à nouveau._

___- Son nom ne te dira rien mais un certain Allen Walker._

___Reever sourit à ses propos. Il est vrai qu'il s'agit là d'un gentil anglais. Mais c'est étonnant qu'il le connaisse...mais la réaction des deux autres le frappe.. Ils se figent et soudain Suri balbutie :_

___-Wal..Walker tu dis ? Comme Mana Walker et son frère Neah ?_

___-Vous les connaissez ? ne peut s'empêcher de s'étonner l'homme._

___-Pauvre petit s'exclame alors Suri en fermant les yeux douloureusement. Comme si il se doutait de la présence du Quatorzième dans les veines d'Allen. Bon je le rajoute officiellement dans la catégorie des rares anglais que j'apprécie. Puis il secoue la tête et s'exclame avec un grand sourire un peu surfait :_

___-Oui tu disais avant que Katy ne parle de mon nom de baptême ? D'ailleurs je te félicite pour ta mémoire...J'allais joyeusement te sauter au cou quand Katia m'a interrompu rajoute Suri lui adressant un regard semi désespéré devant l'attitude intransigeante de Katia._

___-Te sauvant la vie d'un Reever qui péterait un câble si un autre homme que lui fait cela. Surtout si il n'est pas hétéro...dit Katia_

___Euh...Mais il s en moque de lui...Tout ce qui lui importe, à lui c'est l'amour de son homme...Qui est mort. Une larme s'échappe de ses yeux. Et aussitôt Katia s'exclame en son esprit en lui envoyant une vague d'affection intense:_

___« Pleure pas Reevy chan...S'il te plaît..._

___Comment pourrai t-il résister à une petite aussi insistante ? Il 'l ignore. Il essuie alors cette larme et a un sourire qu'il veut rassurant._

___-Le pauvre tu vas encore plus l'embrouiller en parlant de conséquences comme cela..désapprouve Suri avant de reporter son attention vers l'homme._

___-Dis moi que ce n'est pas du sang gémit-il en réponse, le découragement revenant en masse sur son visage, rappelant brusquement à Reever le sang que l'on a fait boire à Komui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi._

___-Ce n'est pas du sang s'exclame Suri._

___-C'est vrai ? commente plein d'espoir l'homme que la simple idée semble écœurer tout comme Reever et son homme avant lui._

___-Non._

___-QUOI ? s'écrie l'homme horrifié tandis qu'une vitre se brise à côté._

___-Je plaisante, je plaisante rit Suri. Pas la peine de t'affoler comme cela. De toute manière une goutte maintenant et tu meurs alors...Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs après tout le mal que l'on s'est donné mes camarades et moi ! Mais surtout parce que je t'aime bien..._

___-Rassurant grogne l'homme qui goûte peu la plaisanterie. Et toi aussi tu as lu mes pensée et tu me connais d'emblée c'est cela ?_

___-Katy m'a transmis comme à tous les autres. Mais plus important je vois à chaque instant l'énergie de ton âme. Ce qui informe encore plus de qui tu es vraiment. Plus elle est loin du noir, plus on est bon. Bon maintenant elle est devenue verte mais avant elle était d'un très joli violet symbole de délicatesse, de profondeur des sentiments mais aussi de de Reever est plutôt bleue, symbole de la tendresse mais en ce moment foncée parce qu'il vient de vivre un moment triste mais elle est bleue en temps normal. Et ces énergie sont très révélatrices de qui nous sommes. C'est peut être pour cela que l'on ne peut pas tous les voir car cela peut être très triste de voir par delà les masques._

___Le visage de Suri se plisse de douleur. Et sa douleur les touche tous deux. Il a l'air d'avoir vécu la chose en cet instant._

___-Hé quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'est du passé maintenant commente l'homme avec douceur._

___Suri a alors un léger sourire et s'exclame :_

___« T'es gentil...Et tu vois , je ne m suis pas trompé sur toi...reprend t'il avec un léger sourire._

___-En effet reprend t-il avec un léger sourire._

___-Allez allez maintenant on se laisse soigner s'exclame Suri retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle et en s'avançant vers lui. Alors ceci n'est donc pas du sang, mais une décoction du suc d'une fleur très particulière qui ne pousse que dans notre jardin d'Eden. Comme ton éveil est récent, le processus n'est pas tout à fait achevé et donc si tu n'en prends pas comme un humain normal tu risque de t'évanouir car notre arche n'aime pas beaucoup les humains normaux. Alors non cela ne m'amuse pas de la préparer et de te la donner car j'aimerai bien mieux que tu puisses t'en passer mais bon..._

___Leur arche n'aime pas beaucoup les humains normaux ? Hum bon à savoir...Mais eux, alors ils sont quoi ? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Un jardin d'Eden dans une arche ? Ouh là là...Pendant ce temps il tend la coupe à l'homme qui s'en empare, révélant un liquide d'un doré ambré dégageant une subtile odeur. Et 'l'homme soulagé à cette vue boit sans faire d'histoire sous les yeux attentifs de Suri et de Katia avant de lui redonner la coupe qu'il prend avec un sourire en s'exclamant :_

___« Et maintenant je peux t'avouer sans risque la vérité...Il y avait du sang..._

___-Je ne te crois pas, c'est étrange rit l'homme qui néanmoins semble inquiet._

___-Et tu as bien raison rit Suri en retour._

___-Les meilleures plaisanteries sont les plus courtes tu sais...s'exclame l'homme avec un sourire taquin._

___-Mais ma vie est une blague ambulante tu sais...dit il avec un sourire triste. _

___-Hé s'exclame l'autre en lui posant une main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant. Et L'autre de lui presser affectueusement les doigts de son autre main en réponse. Avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur son front et ferme les yeux un court instant tandis que Katia s'exclame à son encontre :_

___-Ne panique pas, il se contente juste de vérifier ton état. C'est comme cela qu'il procède. Il entremêle sa vie à la tienne et les compare pour trouver les différences et après il cherche à y remédier._

___-C'est...commente l'homme impressionné tout comme Reever._

___-Le pouvoir de la Vie qu'il est. Il est capable de guérir toute blessure sur terre tant que le patient n'est pas en train de mourir. Et il peut simplement repousser la mort un temps mais pas la chasser définitivement._

___Reever comme l'homme accuse un silence impressionné. Mais cela le blesse. Ainsi même si il l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pu sauver Komui...Peut être était ce du à cela son chagrin à ce moment là...Et cela explique mieux le fait que Komui ne soit pas immédiatement mort. Mais pourquoi la repousser dans ses conditions alors ? Pour lui montrer que son sacrifice n'aura pas été vain ? Étrange...Comme ses facultés étranges..._

___-Mais tout se paie, et surtout ce pouvoir...commente tristement Katia._

___-N'en parles pas s'il te plaît Katy soupire Suri toujours les yeux fermés. C'est bien trop triste sinon..._

___De quoi parle t'il ? Cela Reever l'ignore même si une partie de lui à nouveau sent de quoi il s'agit, ce qui inconsciemment le fait frissonner. De tous, après la Reine, le Roi, le plus maudit a toujours été la Vie. Il le sait sans vraiment savoir d'où. Et puis soudain Suri dégage sa main, arbore un grand sourire et s'exclame :_

___-Parfait,parfait, parfait. Pas de fièvre, pas d'hémorragies internes, la flamme vitale qui ne vacille plus et qui a bien pris son vert partout. Avec même un peu de chances, avant la fin de journée ce sera terminé._

___-Je n'ai guère de chance soupire l'homme._

___-Ça tombe bien nous non plus sourit Katia en se jetant à nouveau dans ses bras les faisant sourire._

___-Katy je vais être jaloux à force...Je suis ton grand frère et tu ne me fais aucun câlin...déclare Suri se détournant d'elle larmoyant. Alors la petite fille saute du lit et se jette contre les jambes de Suri qui sourit et la soulève dans ses bras tandis qu'amusé l'homme s'exclame :_

___-Jolie famille._

___Suri sourit plus largement encore et s'exclame :_

___-Nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté mais elle est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Ma sœur de cœur, comme Lenalee chan avec Reever chan._

___L'évocation de Lenalee blesse encore Reever en se rappelant de combien elle va souffrir à ses nouvelles..Et cela blesse étonnamment aussi l'homme comme il le voit baissant la tête peut être du au fait que comme lui il ne veut pas que Reever Katia s'exclame soucieuse comme Suri qui la repose au sol tandis qu'elle se précipite à nouveau vers eux, sautant entre eux d'une main essuyant les larmes de l'un et de l'autre celles de l'autre. Suri anxieux reste en retrait et soudain un petit sourire vient illuminer ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'exclame :_

___-Et si je vous présentais les autres ? Cela vous changera les idées...En plus les malignes elles se cachent dans la pièce derrière une illusion de So...Elle croient qu'elle vont y couper mais pas du tout. Il s'approche d'un mur et saisit quelque chose qu'il doit être le seul à voir et s'exclame :_

___-Les plaines italiennes ont porté cette douce enfant d'encre dont l'âme erre au milieu des mots et des récits. Douce et discrète comme une ombre derrière vous elle veille toujours, notant vos moindres faits et geste. Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de trahir un des siens malgré son détachement apparent auquel il ne faut pas fier. Car derrière son cœur de papier, ce tempérament passionné dans ses livres se cache un cœur d'or, j'ai nommé Mademoiselle Elsa Tovarici aussi nommée Elsie..._

___Le discours est fait d'un ton de bonimenteur qui les amuse, comme si Suri est en représentation. Et en un instant leur tristesse s'écarte._

___L'illusion se dissipe révélant Elsa qu'il tient par la main qui elle même tient un ée elle s'exclame :_

___-Will, j'aimerai finir mon livre..Tu n'as pas idée du retard que l'on prend quand on dort trente cinq ans..._

___-Si tu voulais vraiment lire en toute tranquillité tu n'aurais pas rejoint l' illusion pour l'observer. Et pas de Will s'il te plaît...note amusé Suri dont l'amusement est tel qu'il ne prête qu'une moindre attention à son sent en effet qu'il prend autant de plaisir à mimer qu' à la décortiquer._

___-Roh Katia pourquoi faut il que tu l'aides toujours ? Note agacée Elsa._

___-Car c'est mon frère, et que l'on aide toujours sa famille note amusée Katia._

___-Enchanté en tout cas Elsa, bien que je dois avouer que le cas « je me cache pour t'observer » est étrange...rit l'homme._

___-Ce n'est pas mon idée, c'est celle de Sonia ! Riposte Elsa. Elle devait dissimuler Anna parce qu'elle se sent toujours mieux dans l'ombre pour agir et moi j'ai voulu lui tenir compagnie..._

___-Et elle a menacé de te tirer dessus hein si tu ne n'obéissais pas ? Et toi tu as accepté aussi et surtout parce que quand tu raconteras nos aventures tu pourras raconter une belle scène..._

___-Exact. Je ne nies pas. Et c'est pour cela que je me prêtes volontiers à ton théâtre vivant au contraire de Sonia qui vient de bouger..dit Elsa. Et maintenant, je peux lire tranquillement ?_

___-Mais je t'en pries ma fille dit Suri en la menant galamment à un fauteuil, faisant pouffer de rire devant le ridicule de la situation._

___-C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois attiré par les hommes..Tu aurais fait un parfait gentleman et toutes le femmes auraient été à tes pieds soupire Elsa en s'asseyant._

___-Ou pas...Je n'aurai pas aimé être le fruit d'une bagarre s'exclame Suri. Je n'aime pas les bagarres ni le sang versé..._

___-Sauf celui des anglais commente Elsa en se replongeant dans son livre._

___-OH LA FERME ! Crie Suri._

___-Révélez vos contradictions, et voyez combien vous en serez méprisés...soupire t-elle en tournant une page de son livre sous le regard étonné de l'homme._

___-Elle est comme cela notre Elsie à nous commente amusée Katia._

___-Bon et bien je vais m'occuper de la plus timide d'entre nous et je finirai par la sadique en bon sadique que je suis vu qu'elle se dérobe...rit Suri. Il se rapproche alors du bord de la fenêtre presque au chevet de l'homme et s' empare aussi probablement de sa main en lui adressant un sourire doux et un murmure que Reever peut capter :_

___- Allez viens Anna chérie...Il n'aura pas peur de toi, c'est promis...Certes tu es spéciale mais il l'est ____tout autant..._

___L'homme alors s'exclame avec douceur :_

___-Je ne te jugerai pas tu sais..._

___Et Suri a un sourire devant ses paroles et certainement quelque chose aussi qu'ils ne voient pas._

___-Reine anglaise des sensations, elle vit de sentiments, de douceur,ne supporte pas la discorde et la tristesse. Pour elle les mots n'ont aucun sens et sont faux. Vraie, sincère et pure,elle ne parle qu'avec son cœur et rarement avec des mots. Simplement avec ceux auquel elle fait confiance et apprécie et même dans ce cas là peu de mots lui échappe. Sa confiance et d'or et sa loyauté sans faille. Ses actes parlent pour elle. Son courage est légendaire malgré ce que le monde et surtout sa famille lui a infligé, j'ai nommé Mademoiselle Anna Luberrier !_

___L'illusion se dissipe et révèle Anna qui tient la main de Suri contre ses lèvres en un geste qu'elle veut apaisant pour elle. Et eux restent choqués._

___-Lu..Luberrier ? Comme Malcolm C Luberrier ?» s'exclame l'homme incrédule, résumant par ses simples mots l'étonnement de Reever et son choc aussi. Et il se sent reconnaissant à ce propos, qu'il exprime aussi son étonnement. La jeune fille venant de l'asile était donc une Luberrier ? Euh là les coïncidences..._

___Suri a un léger rire qu'a aussi Anna surprenant tout le monde. Elle pose son doux regard sur l'homme et doucement murmure :_

___-Mon frère jumeau._

___-QUOI ? s'écrient en cœur Reever et l'homme cherchant en cette jeune fille quoi que ce soit de Luberrier sans y parvenir tandis qu' à nouveau une vitre se brise pendant que Suri s'exclame soucieux:_

___-Tu n'es pas obligée de parler Anna chérie..Tu sais il aurait compris si tu restais silencieuse..._

___-J'en avais envie Suri sourit elle. Il ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne avec les sentiments qu'il éprouve...Et j'avais peur de sa réaction mais maintenant qu'il l'a eu, je n'aurai plus jamais à avoir peur..._

___-On l'a beaucoup jugé pour cela commente en un souffle Katia à leur intention. Parce qu'elle est différente des Luberrier, et ce depuis l'enfance. Elle est celle de nous qui a eu l'éveil le plus long et le plus douloureux. Au total 12 ans d'agonie. Qui ont passé pour de l'hystérie. Une honte pour sa je vous épargne l'histoire de sa vie, elle vous le racontera si elle en a envie._

___Reever comme l'homme hoche la tête compatissants, comprenant la douleur que cela fait, même si pour Reever, c'est de manière plus inconsciente. Toujours à la recherche de signes Luberriesques dans son visage. Ce qui attire un rire de Suri, ravi de son effet :_

___-Non mais si vous voyez vos têtes les enfants ! Ils sont faux jumeaux, et heureusement pour nous. Un deuxième Malcie, c'eut été difficile à gérer._

___-Malcie, surnom de Malcolm C Luberrier rajoute Elsa sans lever le nez de son livre._

___Bon les mystère étaient résolus. Celui de ce Malcie et de cette sœur jumelle. Que Suri apprécierait alors...Euh..._

___-Et ne pas faire attention, Malcie que l'on connaît bien ici n'est probablement apprécié ici que de Suri et d'Anna, ce qui vu son caractère et les sévices qu'il leur a infligé et très étonnant...A se demander si ils aiment souffrir...Mais cela pourrait fausser toutes mes analyses...s'exclame Elsa toujours en pleine lecture._

___-C'est très normal qu'une sœur aime son frère ! S'exclame Suri d'un air protecteur en entourant les épaules d'Anna. Même si lui ne le rend pas toujours très bien...Mais si je peux te donner un conseil, Reevy ne lui parles surtout pas d'Anna. Tu lui renverrai un malaise comme cet après midi...Et il vaut mieux qu'il nous oublie le plus longtemps possible cet entêté..._

___Le ton a une légère tendresse et un léger soucis pour ce Malcie... et Reever se souvient tout à fait de ce malaise même si il ne comprend pourquoi il doit les oublier. Sur le coup, il avait songé aux symptômes de Komui et avait eu l'impression de revivre le même schéma jusqu'à se rendre compte que lui ne se réveillait pas. Mais l'homme lui s'étonne et ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer en son âme dans son lien secret qui existe entre eux depuis l'Abysse et qui avant ne faisait que dormir entre eux._

___« Il a fait un malaise ? Bon certes je n'apprécie pas le personnage, mais quand même..._

___« Ouais mais rien de grave. Hyperglycémie qu'a dit l'infirmière... » explique Reever par ce même biais sans trop savoir comment il procède notant au passage que lui non plus ne l'apprécie pas. Un point en commun._

___« D'accord »_

___« Tu t'habitues drôlement vite pour quelqu'un de parachuté comme moi » note Reever._

___« Anna m'influence constamment. Sinon je serai perpétuellement en train de sursauter et de briser des vitres et c'est très très agaçant, tu n'as pas idée... »_

___« Ah donc c'est de ta faute, ces vitres brisées.. »_

___« J'ai aucun contrôle là dessus et c'est cela le pire ! » Gémit l'homme._

___« Mon pauvre je compatis sincèrement » s'exclame Reever._

___« C'est faux tu exultes »_

___« Je ne me réjouis pas du malheur d'un homme moi, monsieur » s'exclame Reever._

___« C'est gentil de ta part »_

___« Mais je SUIS gentil. »_

___« Je ne nies pas le moins du monde » commente t-il avec douceur._

___« Alors tais toi crétin... »_

___Reever ne comprend pas d'où lui vient cette familiarité avec cet homme. Mais elle lui semble si si il connaît vraiment l'homme en depuis très longtemps...Et le sourire légèrement sardonique de Suri le ramène à la réalité tandis qu'il tire d'un coin reculé quelqu'un en s'exclamant : _

___-Et pour finir en beauté notre tireuse d'élite chevronnée ! Les terres d'Australie ont amené à ce monde cette jeune beauté de 20 ans aguerrie à tout ce qui est tir, armes et sabres. Sous son caractère brut, direct et blessant se cache en réalité une jeune fille soucieuse des autres et très maladroite avec ceux qu'elle apprécie. Elle se dresse toujours obstinément là où certains la verraient tomber et n'accepterait que de tomber une fois le dernier d'entre nous tombé, j'ai nommé Mademoiselle Sonia Grandet !_

___Et l'illusion à nouveau se dissipe révélant une Sonia furieuse ayant sorti son pistolet et menaçant Suri en criant :_

___-JE VAIS TE FAIRE RAVALER TES PAROLES SALE BONIMENTEUR A LA NOIX ! MOI BELLE ? PEUH TU REVES ET C EST QUOI CES BETISES ! BEN TU SAIS QUOI ? TON AMI VA PAYER VOILA !_

___Et elle pivote vers eux deux les faisant se figer et sans plus de manière tire, les surprenant et les horrifiant tous deux, brisant une nouvelle vitre. Un étrange instinct pousse Reever à se mettre entre la balle et l'homme tandis qu'horrifié Suri regarde la balle filer, se préparant à se précipiter v ers eux..lorsque soudain un courant d'air froid intense...et la balle se fige devant eux, à quelques centimètres de Reever qui retient son souffle. Mais la balle ne bouge plus sous leur yeux ébahis..et l'air ravi de Sonia qui range son arme._

___-Test concluant. Le pouvoir de la Volonté protège bien son porteur et son Lié. Bon travail Suri..._

___-CRETINE ! ABRUTIE FINIE ! T AURAIS PU ME LES TUER ! ET REGARDE MOI CELA A CAUSE DE TOI UNE NOUVELLE FENETRE BRISEE ET QUI VA LES REPARER ? MOI ENCORE MOI, TOUJOURS MOI ! T ES VRAIMENT UN MONSTRE DE SADISME ! J AVAIS DIT QUE TOUT ETAIT BIEN CELA SOUS ENTENDAIT QU IL NE FALLAIT PAS TENTER LE DAIBLE COMME CELA ! LES PAUVRES MON DIE...EUH BON SANG T AURAIS PU LES BLESSER, LES TUER ET EN PLUS TU VAS LES TRAUMATISER ! T ES VRAIMENT PAS SORTABLE NI PRESENTABLE ! T ES UN FLEAU COMPLETEMENT TARE ! C EST TOI QUE L ON AURAIT DU ENVOYER A L ASILE ! S'exclame Suri furieux et le visage tordu d'une sincère angoisse._

___- Tais toi Suri, tu me casses les oreilles commente Sonia agacée. De une, ce n'est pas arrivé. De deux t'es bon qu'à cela, réparer des vitres, de trois moi je ne crois que ce que je vois, de quatre ils en vu d'autres de cinq je m'en moque de l'être ou pas et de six ce que tu dis est complètement faux parce que tu m'adores et que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi, monsieur je suis trop fou. Et ____anglais, hein my dear Will ?_

___- RETENEZ MOI OU JE L ETRANGLE ! S'exclame Suri furieux, son dernier lambeau de raison semblant disparaître de ses yeux alors qu'Anna essaie de le calmer comme semble le montrer la main qu'elle serre intensément sans succès._

___-Roh ce que tu vas me faire mal sachant que la seule chose qui peut me tuer c'est ce pistolet ou la petite Noé et comme tu ne l'as pas sous la main...ironise Sonia avec un sourire prouvant que son but est justement de pousser Suri à bout._

___Et pendant que tous essaient de ceinturer Suri sous les rires amusés de Sonia, Reever lui ne peut détacher ses yeux de cette balle figée. D'un vert d'innocence elle s'offre à ses yeux luisant doucement. Cet objet a failli le tuer. Si il n'avait pas été là ils y passaient tous deux...Alors..._

___« Merci »_

___« C'est normal, Reevy. D'autant qu'encore une fois il a réagi avant moi » répond l'homme mais il a l'air un peu ailleurs. Ce qui coupe le sarcasme que Reever préparait en retour. Et soudainement il tend le doigt vers la balle l'effleurant doucement du bout des doigts. Un air un peu étonné, scrutateur qui étonne à son tour Reever._

___« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »_

___Il s'empare de ses doigts et l'y amène. Il sent alors la chaleur tiède de ses mains. Un peu comme Komui en fait. Et ce constat est un peu douloureux. Il sent aussi sous ses doigts une matière pulsant comme un cœur vivant._

___« De l'innocence ? » commente interloqué Reever._

___« Précisément » rajoute l'homme d'un air concentré avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité et de lâcher fort innocemment au milieu du remake de la guerre de cent ans en cours :_

___- Judgement ?_

___Reever à ce mot se fige. Judgement ? L'arme de Cross...Mais n'est elle pas restée auprès d'Hevlaska ? Et Cross aurait il été en contact avec eux pour que peut être Sonia ait son arme? Peut être avaient ils un lien avec sa disparation. Hypothèse qu'il écarte de suite. Il a vraiment l'impression qu'ils ne lui auraient pas fait de mal. Étrangement. Et tout aussi étrangement, tous se figent et tournent leur regard vers eux._

___-Crossie ? Tu connais Crossie ? S'exclame Suri étonnamment calme, ses yeux tressautant d'une joie tout aussi étonnante._

___-En effet mais..commence l'homme sentant venir quelque chose de mémorable._

___Et cela ne manque pas. Tous se précipitent vers le lit en cris de joie l'envahissant tous au point que bientôt il ne reste plus un espace de libre._

___-Il connaît Crossie miracle ! Notre beau parleur préféré ! Génial ! Tu avais déjà une extrême valeur mais alors là tu as encore augmenté...s'exclame Suri._

___-Ouais enfin c'est qu'un beau parleur justement s'exclame Sonia d'un air dédaigneux mais néanmoins concerné._

___-Mais non il est gentil ! Proteste Katia._

___-C'est un fléau même pas foutu de répondre quand on lui parle par télépathie ! Il est passé où encore ce boulet alors que l'on a besoin de lui ? Est ce que tu le saurais par hasard ? s'exclame Elsa une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux qui rappelle à Reever une même lueur dans les yeux de Komui à propos de Cross...cet individu causait donc toujours la même chose..._

___Mais l'homme baisse la tête et s'exclame :_

___-Présumé mort. Disparu du jour au lendemain. Chambre maculée de sang. Désolé, je crois bien qu'il ne pourra nous aider._

___-Et merde Apocryphos a encore frappé cette ordure ! Rah mais qui nous a collé un truc pareil dans les pattes ? Commente Suri plus qu'agacé contre une chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissent._

___-Notre mère, grand frère, notre mère soupire Katia. Elle pensait bien faire..._

___- Pourtant on l'avait prévenu de rester loin de lui le plus possible, mais non..En tout cas cela constitue un renseignement très important qui intéressera notre Reine s'exclame Elsa avant que soudain elle ne s'exclame dans leur tête :_

___-Votre Altesse ?_

___-Oui Elsie, qu'y a t'il ? Commente la douce voix d'Atasha en leur esprit._

___-On a retrouvé le magicien commente t-elle._

___-Déjà ? Ma Protection ton don est toujours aussi efficace..Je te félicite..._

___-Pas besoin de l'user, votre Altesse. Votre serviteur n'a fait qu'une bouchée de lui commente Elsa._

___Atasha jure alors en des jurons étranges et très vieux tel que «Peste ! Ou enfer et damnation, manants et geugneux ! » que Reever n'a jamais entendu auparavant et qui le laisse un peu surpris. Après tout cela tranche avec son apparente pureté._

___-Il faut toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête celui là soupire t-elle elle aussi agacée. Bon et bien je vais rappeler le plus vite possible cet imbécile et normalement, on devrait y arriver vu que la Volonté est éveillée...Mais bon il est pénible à la fin tout cela parce qu'il le trouve infréquentable...Il va m'entendre, je le jure..._

___-Aurai je le droit de lui crier dessus Ma Reine ? Demande avec plein d'espoir Elsa._

___-Oui et j'autoriserai même tous ceux qui veulent se déchaîner sur lui à le faire...Vu tous les fléaux dont il est responsable dont la fuite du petit Walker de la Congrégation...s'exclame Atasha._

___-Est ce que je pourrai personnellement être celle qui le ramènera ici ? Commente Sonia d'un air sadique. _

___-On verra quand Elsie aura réussi à le détecter tranche Atasha._

___-Ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance soupire Elsa._

___-Au pire Elsie, on le traque par voie de terre à sa recherche puisque cela m'étonnerait qu'il répondra par télépathie. Il aurait trop peur de se faire disputer rit Sonia._

___-A raison grr..Ce que je n'aime pas ce truc...A ne pas respecter la vie et être enfermé dans sa haine...commente Suri_

___-Comme toi avec tes anglais rit Elsa._

___-Ne remets pas cela sur le tapis Elsie, ma fille ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'exclame Suri agacé._

___-Cela ne l'ait jamais avec toi rit Elsa. Et j'ai besoin d'oublier le fait que je vais revoir Cross..Et je t'ai sous ma main alors..._

___-J'ai jamais demandé d'être le jouet de deux sadiques...Personne pour me sauver ? Commente Suri en un ton apitoyant._

___-Moi évidemment s'exclame Atasha. Comme toujours._

___-Et nous renchérit Katia et Anna._

___-Moi aussi..rajoute l'homme doucement._

___-Ah je me sens moins seul d'un coup ! Soupire Suri soulagé._

___Reever reste muet ignorant le reste de la discussion.. Quoi ce truc serait à l'origine de la fuite d'Allen ? Et donc aussi la disparation de Cross..Bon à savoir même si à l'origine il n'était pas venu pour avoir ce renseignement...Et donc ils allaient l'arrêter...Mais comment et pourraient ils vraiment sauver Cross ?_

___A ces pensées Katia tourne son regard vers lui avant de s'exclamer dans leur tête :_

___-Votre Altesse, pourrai je dire les nouvelles à Reevy chan ?_

___-Permission accordée. De toute manière, ce n'est pas là des confidences capitales qui le mettraient en danger sauf si il ose en parler à Luberrier, ce que je ne lui conseille pas. Tout ce qu'il entendra ici devra rester entre nous car sinon tout autant que nous sommes nous deviendrons ces instruments et ainsi nous perdrons tout pouvoir mais je les laisse t'expliquer cela...s'exclame Atasha._

___Et la communication se coupe tandis que tous se tournent vers eux tandis que Reever reste accroché à leurs lèvres, attendant ces informations et pourquoi il doit garder le silence sur ce qui se passe. Et Suri s'exclame au nom de tous :_

___-La bonne nouvelle est donc que l'on va pouvoir sauver Crossie et vous le rendre._

___-La seconde est que l'on va aussi pouvoir sauver Allen chan du Quatorzième mais pour cela il faut déjà que l'on retrouve Crossie et que tu ne dises rien à Malcie rajoute Katia_

___-Il a un statut très spécial et très agaçant, Malcie. Il est ce que l'on appelle le Réfractaire.C'est à dire que grâce à sa volonté de manière inconsciente il est capable de rejeter la moindre des choses que l'on fait et si il venait à de nouveau apprendre notre existence, il tenterait à nouveau de nous instrumentaliser au sus de nos facultés. Facultés que nous perdrions si nous étions en contact direct ____avec lui. Il rejette tout ce que l'on fait. Le moindre document touché par lui avant ne s'effacera pas quand on le veut par exemple. Mais peut être qu'à un moment donné on devra se révéler à lui mais ce sera sûrement dans certaines circonstances précises rajoute Elsa._

___-Vous auriez du me laisser le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion grogne Sonia, sortant à nouveau son pistolet et l'astiquant._

___-Non, non et non, tu te serais salie les mains pour rien s'exclame Elsa. Il vaut pas la peine de se prendre un coup de ton pistolet dont tu as volé l'idée à Cross, d'ailleurs..._

___-Qu'est ce que j'y peux moi, si je suis plus à l'aise avec une arme à la main ? Tempête Sonia. J'ai pas choisi ce rôle...Et c'est lui qui m'a copié pas l'inverse !_

___-Nous non plus tu sais..rajoute Katia avec un petit sourire triste._

___-Tu crois que son Altesse a demandé à être éternelle et a autant souffrir dans sa vie ? Elle voulait une vie tranquille, oui, comme nous tous...dit Suri prenant sa défense._

___-Toi, désolé de te le dire, mon tit Suri, mais c'était raté d'avance...dit Elsa avec une douceur inhabituelle._

___Suri accuse le coup en haussant les épaules et s'exclamant avec un air théâtral :_

___-Qu'est ce que tu veux, on ne choisit pas son nom..Même si on peut s'en créer un de toute pièce... »_

___Ces propos amènent de l'espoir dans le cœur de Reever qui ne peut douter de leur sincérité au vu de leurs sourires rassurants et de leurs propos confiants. Et il a enfin des explications sur ces histoires de Réfractaire et il comprend tout à fait leur volonté de lui échapper au vu de ces circonstances, du fait que deux de leurs membres est été malmené par lui et son caractère qui en effet les pousserait à les instrumentaliser. Par contre lui reste obscur pourquoi la jeune fille détient une arme d'innocence, ni ce que veut dire Elsa, comment ils vont procéder, comment ils connaissent au départ Luberrier et Cross et le fait qu'Atasha aurait souffert et qu'elle serait ETERNELLE ? Katia a un petit rire soudainement :_

___« Grand frère, tu perturbes Reevy chan avec ces histoires d'éternité..._

___-Oups ! Désolé ! S'exclame Suri avec un air penaud._

___Reever a un léger sourire en voyant cela, lui pardonnant d'emblée._

___- Ah si seulement Malcie n'existais pas ! Soupire Elsa, ne tenant aucunement compte de l'intervention vite rejointe par Sonia._

___-C'est vrai qu'il est pénible parfois avec son intolérance remarque Suri.C'est son côté anglais qui s'exprime... Rah là là Il a fallu qu'il mettes une victime de plus à son tableau de chasse. Mon pauvre Reevy je te plains pour le côtoyer et si tu as un problème avec lui fais moi signe, je m'occupe de lui._

___Bon, après ma leçon de cet aprem, il devrait te fiche la paix pendant un temps et se mettre à la recherche de trucs qu'il ne trouvera pas, comme je le connais...Je lui ai pourtant dit de se mêler du présent mais le connaissant il va aller explorer le passé, ce crétin... Enfin bon tant pis pour lui, ce n'est pas moi qui aurait mal à en crever et qui ne vais pas m'en amuser..._

___-Tu dis cela, mais tu ne le penses pas vraiment note Elsa._

___-Vrai soupire Suri. J'aimerai beaucoup par contre qu'il ne cherche pas mais il va le faire c'est quasiment sûr. C'est dans ces moments là où tu regrettes qu'il soit le Réfractaire et que l'Oubli dorme encore..._

___Ces propos touchent Reever de ce soutien en même temps que cet Oubli l'intrigue même si son sang a cette évocation comme cela Suri l'avais disputé ? Amusant, surtout si c'était par télépathie...Cela avait bien du l'angoisser...Tant mieux, cela lui ferait les pieds..._

___« Bien dit »_

___« Je te remercie »_

___-J'ai l'insigne honneur de vous informer que Reevy chan comme notre ami n'aiment pas Malcie ajoute solennellement Katia faisant craindre le pire aux deux autres au vu des réactions disproportionnées de Suri._

___-Ça se comprend tranche Suri d'un air calme rassurant du coup les deux hommes. Après tout, faut être aussi taré que moi pour lui pardonner des trucs pareils..._

___-Ah cela c'est sûr tranche Elsa._

___-C'était le moment où tu étais censé me dire.. « Mais non Suri... » Et tu as manqué le coche,toi qui te dit fan de livres... s'exclame Suri avec un air désespéré._

___-Tu es un cas désespéré, c'est normal. Même Su, le disait, et pourtant il en avait vu des cas épineux en étant chef de la Section Scientifique...Comme Reeever d'ailleurs..Qu'est ce qu'à notre mère a aller piocher régulièrement dans la Congrégation comme cela ? S'exclame Elsa faisant tiquer Reever et l'homme qui s'exclame :_

___-Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que des gens de la Congrégation se trouve mêlés à cela ? _

___Ils ont tous un sourire à ces mots._

___-On a tous à un moment donné sauf notre Reine, été lié à la Congrégation s'exclame Suri avec un sourire._

___-J'étais traqueuse s'exclame Elsa avec ce même sourire._

___-Moi compatible dit Katia avec un grand sourire ne tenant pas compte des airs choqués de Reever et de l'homme cherchant en elle où se trouve l'innocence._

___-Bon Anna, vous avez compris de la famille Luberrier. Moi, j'ai été infirmier et plus particulièrement l'infirmier du chef de la section Section Scientifique Suréna Blaine qui à l'époque était déjà de santé fragile. D'ailleurs c'est à cause de lui que l'on a interdit par la suite aux chefs de Section d'avoir une santé fragile. Ils ont eu trop de problèmes avec cela pouffe Suri en souvenir de choses qui leur échappent mais doivent être des bons souvenirs pour lui._

___-Et ce que ne dit pas ce crétin, c'est qu'il aurait pu être à la place de Malcie, si il l'avait voulu. Faut dire que les Kerrac sont avec les Luberrier les familles qui dans la Congrégation sont les plus influentes...Enfin l'étaient jusqu'à il y a trente cinq ans, le temps que le seul héritier du nom disparaisse avec nous s'exclame Sonia entraînant un air choqué de Reever et de l'homme qui imaginent l'espace d'un instant ce jeune homme de bonne famille apparemment..et à la place de Malcolm. Et encore cette absence de trente cinq ans..._

___-Ouais, ouais et j'aurai privé Malcie de but dans son existence, l'aurait brisé comme il m'avait brisé sans compter que je l'aurai vu tous les jours à une époque où je voulais le fuir à tout prix..Non désolé, c'est mieux comme cela...Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime briser pour se Suri._

___-Mais cela aurait été bien mieux pour nos nerfs commente Elsa. T'aurais été moins tape sur le système..._

___-Merci sourit Suri._

___-Et moi, j'étais chargé de tuer Luby dit Sonia avec un sourire sardonique s'attirant encore des regards surpris et brisant une nouvelle vitre._

___-Oui, mais toi tu es un cas à part..Et tu effrayes notre ami...D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment laid, notre ami...dit Suri en un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche avant de sourire en regardant l'homme d'un air intéressé, lui faisant présager le pire.._

___-Et comment veux tu l'appeler, vu que son vrai nom est interdit ? S'exclame Sonia agacée._

___- Je propose de lui donner un autre nom temporaire ! S'exclame Suri._

___-J'aimerai bien garder mon nom plutôt...s'exclame l'homme dans le lit mais personne ne semble l'écouter._

___-Tu as tout fait pour que Sonia te pose la question et en arriver à ta surprise, hein Grand frère ? S'exclame Katia._

___Suri a un sourire mystérieux et lui ébouriffe les cheveux en s'exclamant :_

___-Qui sait ?_

___-TOI TU M AS MANIPULE ! s'exclame Sonia énervée sortant son pistolet déjà et le braquant vers lui. Mais Suri garde son calme et s'exclame comme si il avait l'habitude de se faire menacer tous les jours (ce qui était peut être le cas d'ailleurs...):_

___-Ben oui comme toi tu le fais tous les jours avec moi._

___Et étonnamment elle range son arme en s'exclamant :_

___-Tu marques un point._

___-Je propose...Kerri ! S'exclame Suri exultant._

___-Très joli approuve Katia._

___-Tu ferais vraiment un très bon écrivain avec ta capacité à créer de beaux noms note Elsa._

___Anna sourit en réponse autant au commentaire qu'à la proposition._

___-Ridicule comme tout ce qui vient de toi tranche Sonia avec un sourire démentant ses paroles._

___-Je vote pour rajoute Atasha en leur esprit._

___-Votre Altesse au travail soupire Suri en leur esprit._

___-Mais je travaille ! J'ai presque fini d'ailleurs..._

___-Chouette ! S'exclament en chœur Elsa et Sonia pour il ne sait quelle raison connu d'elles seules._

___-J'aimerai vraiment garder mon nom...d'autant que j'ai l'impression que cela va me rester...supplie l'homme que personne n'écoute toujours._

___-Si cela te gênait vraiment tu parlerais avec plus de force tranche Elsa s'attirant le silence révélateur de l'homme._

___-Bah cela te fera un surnom tranche Katia comme à nous tous. Le vote de Reevy compte aussi ou pas ? Reprend t-elle._

___-Évidemment tous ceux des nôtres qui sont ici ont voix au chapitre..sauf le concerné...Je te voyais venir toi dit Suri le menaçant d'un doigt avec un grand sourire alors que l'autre allait ouvrir la bouche. Et il se renfrogne dans ses oreillers avec une mine boudeuse qui rappelle l'espace d'un instant à Reever, Komui à qui l'on vient d'apporter de la paperasse, ce qui le fait sourire en même temps que souffrir. _

___-Ton vote Reevy ? S'exclame Katia en son esprit._

___« Il me faudrait peut être son nom premier pour trancher si cela faut le coup »pense d'un air innocent Reever. Ce qui attire un grand rire de Katia._

___« Petit malin mais si on te le dit tu vas l'éveiller au monde et du coup, le Comte sera libre de l'attaquer comme un des nôtres alors que son pouvoir est encore immature comme le prouve les vitres. Tu risques de le mettre en danger inutilement et toi aussi par la même occasion car seul le Lien peut réveiller le nom de la Volonté et le Comte le sait pertinemment. Et toi contre lui, autant dire que tu seras déjà mort et si tu meurs tu tueras avec toi Kerri car si le Lien meurt, la Volonté avec mais si c'est la Volonté qui meurt, le Lien ne meurt pas. Regarde Suri. Il a perdu sa Volonté mais il vit toujours._

___-Après un sommeil long de trente cinq ans quand même..s'exclame Suri. C'est long... »_

___Reever se fige. Et son regard se fixe sur l'homme nommé à présent Kerri. Il ne peut pas même par curiosité condamner un homme à un tel sort.D'autant que du plus profond de son âme il tient à lui. Pas seulement son sang mais autre chose..Comme si l'homme qu'il est arrive à voir au delà de l'illusion qui le brouille et sent quelqu'un qu'elle connaît et apprécie. Mais c'est étrange..._

___« Je crains fort que Komui n'est trouvé là qu'une babiole inutile » s'exclame soudain une voix ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Luberrier faisant sursauter Reever à qui cela rappelle le jour où tout a commencé et ces horreurs qui avaient suivi ou Luberrier avait eu ces mots justement et Kerri qui se mettent à chercher Luberrier sur le coup, avant qu'une explosion de rires résonne dans la pièce. Et que Suri les larmes aux yeux s'exclame :_

___-Elsie, excellente imitation de Malcie, non vraiment !_

___Reever tourne son regard alors vers elle, la voyant afficher un grand sourire._

___-Que veux tu à force de l'entendre...Et je suis douée pour cela, moi..._

___-N'empêche ce que j'ai pu rire à ce moment là intérieurement..s'exclame Sonia. Il a jamais été aussi risible. Il a été souvent ridicule mais à ce point..._

___-Et ce qu'il a mal vieilli d'ailleurs...s'exclame Elsa._

___Ils parlent réalise Reever comme si ils avaient assisté à la scène...Était ce possible ? Peut être au sus de la voix d'Atasha venue lui parler et de Katia chantonnant._

___-Une babiole inutile..Ah là là...Le pauvre...Et il a dit que Komui était inutile..sans savoir que son petit Intendant venait de lui trouver ce qu'il cherchait...son cœur précieux ! S'exclame Katia hilare._

___QUOI ? Non, ce n'était pas possible...La statue était...Non...C'était trop..gros pour être vrai...Komui avant de mourir aurait..trouvé le cœur précieux ? Reever interloqué ne peut que les regarder s'amuser de ce fait comme si c'était normal..._

___- Il a trouvé notre Reine Atasha, ce qu'il appelle le cœur précieux et ceux qui sont à ses côtés, nous ____tous, nous cinq et grâce à sa force mentale nous voilà éveillés à nouveau après une absence de trente cinq ans rajoute Elsa se joignant à l'amusement général._

___Alors Atasha est..le cœur précieux...Cela explique mieux le pouvoir assez incroyable..Mais celui des autres en aucun cas...Il allai lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre..._

___« Ca va ? »_

___« Laisse moi me remettre du choc, tu veux ? Certes Hevla avait envisagé la solution mais...l'entendre comme cela...C'est... »_

___« Moi aussi cela m'a fait un choc quand ils me l'ont dit. » dit Kerri en son esprit d'un ton conciliant._

___« Heureux de constater que tu es normal alors... »_

___« N'hâtes pas la conclusion...Tu serais déçu » dit Kerri en son esprit avec un léger rire._

___« Tu ne peux pas être plus fou que Komui...»_

___A ce nom, sa voix mentale se brise, les larmes affluent dans ses yeux. Trop de choses tournent autour de lui. De son homme courageux mort en ignorant ce qu'il avait fait et la juste valeur de ces actes...Ce gâchis..L'homme qui lui manque atrocement..._

___« Hé. Je te promets on le vengera. » murmure Kerri en encadrant doucement de son bras ses épaules et l'attirant contre lui en un geste apaisant._

___Son odeur tout comme sa voix est apaisante...Étrangement. Il se laisse aller doucement contre lui. La douleur s'efface un peu. Comme si avec eux deux le fantôme de Komui est à ses côtés et sèche ses pleurs intérieurement sans qu'il les sente. L'instant est doux et inhabituel. Cet homme qu'il ne connaît pas, rien que par sa présence l'apaise. Étonnamment._

___« Je ne suis pour rien là dedans. C'est Anna. »_

___« Anna ? » s'étonne t-il._

___« Je suis l'Âme, Reever chan. Mon pouvoir est d'influencer les sentiments » s'exclame en son esprit »la douce voix d'Anna._

___Ah et bien il comprend mieux de suite...pourquoi Kerri semble si calme et ces « elle m'influences constamment » Et il comprend mieux pourquoi la douleur en son sein s'est tassée. Néanmoins il e peut nier que la gentillesse et l'attention de Kerri n'y est pas étrangère non ces histoires d'Ame, de Vie...Soudainement la porte s'ouvre, révélant Atasha. Et faisant s'exclame de joie Katia qui se précipite vers elle :_

___« Votre Altesse !_

___Elsa et Anna exécutent toute deux une révérence tandis que Sonia elle la salue d'un signe de tête et que Suri s'exclame avec un sourire un peu sévère tout en la couvant du regard à la recherche peut être de maladies : _

___-J'espère au moins que vous n'en profitez pas pour ne rien faire..._

___-Pas du tout. Proteste Atasha avec un sourire charmant, tendant sa main à Suri qu'il s'empresse de baiser dans un jeu qui doit leur être quotidien estime Reever qui trouve que Suri veille sur elle, comme une mère ..._

___-C'est le mot Reevy chan, s'exclame Katia en son esprit._

___-Et eux deux ça date d'un moment s'exclame Sonia._

___-En fait depuis qu'ils se connaissent...Elle en a fait son assistant en dehors de ses heures de cours au début non ? S'exclame Elsa._

___- Exact Elsie, exact. J'admire ta mémoire. L'un des pires moments de ma vie avec l'éveil...gémit Suri en leur esprit._

___- Pourtant je n'étais pas si désagréable que cela..Et grâce à moi tu l'as eu très vite ton diplôme de médecin...s'exclame avec une douce voix Atasha._

___-Oh ce n'était pas tellement votre personnalité le problème..C'était votre distraction, votre négligence sur votre sécurité et votre sommeil, vos repas tout cela parce que vous n'en aviez pas envie ou l'inverse parfois pour ce qui vous tient à cœur..._

___-J'avoue que je n'étais guère soucieuse de cela reconnaît-elle. Ce qui a changé depuis que je te connais..._

___-Guère, votre Altesse, guère._

___Une reine un peu fainéante..Qui plus est le cœur précieux...Avec lesquels ses serviteurs étaient relativement familiers...Étrange et inquiétant quant à la suite..._

___-Camarade serait plus juste, Reevy s'exclame Katia qui semble prendre plaisir à corriger ses expressions._

___-Je ne considère aucun de mes compagnons comme un serviteur. Ce sont juste eux qui sont incapables de me traiter normalement s'exclame Atasha._

___-Et comment pourrai t-on faire autrement ? Vous existez depuis l'Antiquité...Nous on a vécu quelque chose comme 55 ans..d'autant que vous êtes le cœur précieux, ce qu'a passé la moitié de son temps la Congrégation dont l'on vient à chercher...Et une source intarissable d'histoires s'exclame Elsa avec un ton proche de la dévotion._

___-Vous êtes loin d'être normale, sauf votre respect Altesse s'exclame Sonia._

___QUOI? DEPUIS L ANTIQUITE ? 55 ANS MAIS ILS EN ONT A PEINE 20 PHYSIQUEMENT...QUANT A KATIA...N EN PARLONS MEME PAS..._

___-Votre Altesse, je crois que l'on vient de perdre Reevy chan commente très sérieusement Katia._

___-Ce qui est normal commente Kerri avec douceur en même temps que Suri. Avant que tous deux ne se regardent et rient de leur synchronicité, donnant en même temps envie à Reever, qui doucement se remet de sa surprise, de les remercier de leur compréhension._

___-On est fait pour s'entendre toi et moi, on dirait s'exclame Suri avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main. Main qu'il serre avec chaleur._

___-On dirait dit-il avec douceur._

___Avant qu'Atasha ne s'exclame en l'air en adressant un sourire à Kerri et effleurant son front :_

___-Comme te sens-tu à présent ? Mieux ?_

___Elle a l'air de sincèrement se soucier de lui. Elle s'inquiète pour lui un peu comme une mère avec son enfant. Ses yeux emplis d'une légère inquiétude, se parant à toute éventualité déjà. Cela étonne un peu Reever au fond de lui même._

___« Elle est toujours comme cela. Avec tout le monde.A plus se soucier des autres que d'elle s'exclame Suri en son esprit_

___-Comme un blondinet de ma connaissance...commente Elsa fort innocemment._

___-Rectification : deux blondinets de notre connaissance s'exclame Sonia, ce qui fait sourire Reever devant la justesse de ses propos. Combien de fois s'est il à la Scientifique dévoué pour tous les autres sans tenir compte de son état physique et mental ? Exactement comme Komui d'ailleurs qui rejetait ses émotions pour être fort pour les autres et stable, donner l'exemple, acceptant de tomber pour eux..et son coeur à cette pensée se serre...Et une vague d'amour se fait ressentir de tous en réaction. Et Atasha s'y mêle aussi, il le sent._

___-Me soucier de moi est ridicule. Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse et mérite de désirer. Tout ce que j'ai un jour le destin me l'enlève. Normal après tout, je ne suis qu'un monstre s'exclame tristement Suri en leur âme donnant à Reever une sérieuse envie de le frapper devant sa bêtise. Un monstre, Suri ? Ce mélange de gentillesse, de sensibilité et de douce folie ? Aux facultés si impressionnantes de sauver des gens de maladies ou de blessures ? Qui avait osé lui dire cela ? Qui ? Mais Sonia se fait garante de sa colère en criant rageuse dans son esprit, leur vrillant à tous la tête :_

___« WILLLIAM BLAKE KERRAC TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE RETIRER CELA IMMEDIATEMENT BOUGRE D IMBECILE ! T ES LOIN D ETRE UN MONSTRE CRETIN ! T ES MEME PAS CAPABLE DE FAIRE DU MAL A UNE MOUCHE SAUF SI C EST UN ANGLAIS OU UN NOE ET TU TE DIS MONSTRE ? MONSTRE PATHETIQUE OUI ! MOI JE DIS QUE LE VRAI MONSTRE C EST CELUI QUI T AS DEMOLI DE L INTERIEUR ET QUI TAS RENDU INCAPABLE D AIMER SANS PEUR !_

___-Ce n'est pas être un monstre, ce qui t'arrive Suri. C'est juste le prix à payer pour tes exceptionnelles facultés. Et je suis d'accord avec So. Le vrai monstre c'est celui qui t'a blessé. Pas toi, jeune homme trop pur, romantique dans l'âme et qui...s'exalte Elsa avant de se couper face aux joues rougissantes de Suri. Qui lui donne un air assez mignon d'enfant._

___-Ro...romantique ? Tu exagère là...rougit Suri._

___-Et la rose offerte à Su avec un joli poème et la berceuse que tu lui avais composé, elles comptent pour rien, Grand frère ? S'exclame Katia amenant de légères larmes à ses yeux ainsi qu'un triste sourire à ses lèvres avant qu'il ne de se détourne d'eux en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, son regard se perdant dehors en murmurant :_

___-Si vous saviez ce qu 'il peut me manquer Su..._

___-Détrompe toi, on le sait Grand frère note tristement Katia._

___-Ton Su rectifie Elsa doucement. Ton Su._

___-Il n'était qu'à lui. Pas à un monstre comme moi._

___-Ah oui tête d'anglais ? Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit avant de mourir ? « Suri sera à jamais mon ange. Si pur et si brisé à la fois. J'aurai aimé rester pour toujours à ses côtés pour le voir enfin déployer ses ailes et guérir mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas mon destin...Alors j'espère qu'un autre le sauvera... » s'exclame Sonia agacée en allant à lui et entourant par derrière sa taille fine de ses bras devant tous les autres. Et Anna et Elsa viennent poser leurs mains sur son épaule, Katia s'accrocher à une de ses jambes Et Atasha venant caresser doucement ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant. Reever et Kerri eux restent immobiles, peu habitués à cette spontanéité qui règnent entre eux et qu'ils ne se sentent pas encore des leurs, mais compatissent sérieusement à leurs douleurs. Car tous ont l'air de porter ce deuil, moins que Suri mais 'il peut comprendre Suri ayant lui-même perdu l'homme qu'il aime, même si cette peur d'aimer lui semble étrange comme cette pensée d'être un monstre...Et son cœur à nouveau se déchire sous les affres tordus d'une passion brisée et rendue impossible par cette mort... Avant de sentir une min sur son épaule. Celle de Kerri. Qui murmure doucement comme par peur de déranger ce moment de triste deuil :_

___« Ne te laisse pas abattre. Il ne voudrait pas cela, tu sais._

___-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'y étais pas quand il m'aurait dit de telles choses...hoquette Reever entre deux flots brûlants de larmes._

___-Mais nous sommes liés toi et moi. Je sens ce que tu ressens, vois ce que tu vois, vis ce que tu vis. Alors je sais._

___Reever interloqué, relève le regard. Au moment où le triste moment semble prendre fin. Et qu'Atasha s'exclame à nouveau soucieuse à l'intention de Kerri détournant ainsi son attention de lui :_

___-Désolé de cette interruption...Est ce que tu te sens mal ? Est-ce que tu te sens capable de marcher ?_

___Il a un sourire et s'exclame devant son air penaud:_

___-Non pas la peine de s'excuser...Vous aviez plus urgent à penser..._

___-Ce qui aurait du être ton état s'exclame Suri. Je suis impardonnable de te..._

___-Suri ?_

___-Oui Kerri ?_

___-Tais toi._

___-QUOI ? TOI AUSSI KERRI ? NON RESTE PUR, JE T EN SUPPLIE...commente Suri effondré théâtralement ce qui fait pouffer de rire et Reever et Kerri devant son air exagéré. Avant que Kerri plus sérieux ne s'exclame :_

___-Toi aussi tu mérites qu'on t'aide. Qu'on te n'as pas à tout donner sans rien accepter en tous te le signaleront toujours._

___Suri tressaille à ses mots et lui adresse un sourire un peu confus alors que tous approuvent ces il murmure avec douceur :_

___-Toi non plus,Kerri, toi non plus._

___Comme si il l'avait longtemps fait lui aussi. Comme Komui étrangement. Et sur ses lèvres, un sourire nostalgique se qu'il ne secoue la tête chassant ses pensées tristes et s'exclamant :_

___- Ça va. Un peu mal au niveau du cœur, mais ce n'est pas grave._

___PAS GRAVE ? IL PLAISANTE ? MAIS... Mais cela ne semble pas étonner les autres. Et amène une légère grimace au visage de Suri qui s'exclame :_

___-Ah cela c'est déjà réveillé..._

___Cela ? C'est normal... ? Bon, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas la même conception de ce qui était normal, alors..._

___Avant de se rapprocher de lui et s'exclamer :_

___-N'hésite pas à demander un peu d'anesthésiant et ne souffre pas en silence d'accord ? C'est très important. N'aies pas peur de m'épuiser. _

___-De t'épuiser ? Mais...proteste Kerri en même temps que Reever. Qui tous deux n'apprécient pas l'idée._

___-Et c'est aussi valable pour Reever et en cas de problème je me mêlerai même à la Congrégation si il le faut. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Le seul moyen de m'épuiser totalement mis à part les Noés et le sang 'un des nôtres, serait de détruire le qu'il existe, j'existerai dit-il dans un doux sourire. Qui le touche autant que sa sollicitude, ce à quoi il est prêt, lui qui semblait plutôt vouloir éviter Malcom...Et ses propos l'intriguent. Tout comme Kerri, il le voit à l'air intrigué sur son visage. Et Suri capte leur interrogation et s 'exclame avec un air torturé :_

___- Je ne suis pas encore prêt à vous le dire, les garçons. Désolé._

___-Tu n'y ai pas même obligé, tu sais commente avec douceur Reever et Kerri touchés par son air._

___-Si. Pour des raisons ce n'est pas grave dit-il,enfin pour le moment. Avant de plaquer sa main contre son front. Et soudain il sent comme si cela se coulait aussi dans son corps, une étrange énergie engourdissante, éteignant un étrange feu au niveau de son cœur qui brûle et s' étire sur sa peau. Et Kerri lui adresse un sourire de remerciement auquel il répond par un sourire chaleureux. Avant qu'Atasha s'approche de lui et effleure son front en lui disant avec douceur :_

___-N t'inquiètes pas, c'est tout à fait normal .Je vais te montrer après au juste la cause. Mais d'abord..._

___A ces mots tous se tournent vers elle extrêmement attentifs. Attendant quelque chose. Presque comme des soldats au garde à elle fixe son regard sur Sonia qui tressaille son regard luisant déjà de joie, comme pressentant ce qui va suivre._

___-Sonia dit Atasha._

___-Votre Altesse ? Répond-elle, essayant de paraître le plus possible neutre sans y parvenir, un frémissement de toute sa personne la trahissant, ce qui fait sourire Atasha._

___- Ta mission est de t'incorporer au groupe parti chercher Walker, de le ramener à la Congré et toi resteraient en contact permanent et elle te guidera._

___-Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller chercher Apocryphos par la peau du cou ou son corps ? Commente Sonia un peu déçue._

___« Quel corps ? Le saurais-tu Kerri ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Reever à travers leur lien privilégié._

___« C'est la première fois que tu use de ce nom, tiens... » note t-il en réponse d'un air un peu évasif._

___« Tu as été nommé autant que cela serve à quelque chose rétorque Reever. Alors ? »_

___« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, désolé »_

___« Mais en fait, tu sers à rien »note un peu déçu Reever et légèrement guère surpris au ès tout, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre de la part d'un homme n'ayant pas eu plus d'explications que lui..._

___« Je sais bien...»note t-il attristé à la plus grande horreur de Reever. Qui ne peut le laisser penser une telle chose, étrangement._

___«Je plaisantais tu sais. »_

___«Mouais enfin pour le moment je causes plus de problèmes que je n'en résous... » note Kerri peu convaincu._

___«Faux, faux et archifaux. Est ce que tu as entendu une seule des personnes présentes ici te le dire ? Non au contraire, ils se réjouissent de t'avoir à leurs côtés, essayent de te remonter le moral . A mon avis tu ne les gênent pas. »_

___« Mais toi, si. A cause de moi, tu vas te retrouver plongé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou »dit-il d'un air coupable qui le blesse intérieurement. Et le fait s'exclamer d'un ton affirmatif avec un petit sourire triste :_

___« J'y suis depuis longtemps alors...Ce qui se passe est juste la suite de cela..Tu n'en as rien provoqué, rassure toi. Et tu ne me gênes pas. Pas le moins du monde. Et cela ne sera jamais le cas»_

___Il ne sait d'où lui vient une telle affirmation, mais il la sait il a un sourire à ses mots avant de tapoter gentiment son épaule en soutien silencieux pendant qu'Atasha elle, continue à parler,face à deux hommes se réconfortant l'un l'autre :_

___-Il ne te suivra pas, tu le sais bien. Quant au corps...Elsa... en se tournant à présent vers elle tandis que Sonia après un geste de la main quitte la pièce._

___-Votre Altesse ? Exulte t-elle sentant venir sa mission._

___- J'ai trouvé la première Marque. A toi de la déchiffrer, mon intelligente Protection._

___-Déjà ? Oh génial...Voilà un travail à ma mesure..Pour cela il est très ingénieux, notre ami...J'ai toujours rêvé de me mesurer à son talent incroyable et vous me le permettez..Je vous adore votre Altesse...Je vais lui prouver à ce prétentieux combien il n'est pas invincible...dit elle, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Quand est-ce que je commence ? rajoute t-elle empressée. Ce qui fait rire tous les autres devant son ton passionné. Mais seule une personne ne s'en amuse pas note Reever. C'est Anna. Qui a étrangement crispé les poings et baissé le regard, son visage tordu en des affres de douleur et de tristesse qu'il ne s'explique comme ce terme._

___-Dans quelques minutes s'exclame Atasha soucieuse elle-aussi ayant capté l'air inquiet de Reever et de Kerri pour Anna._

___- Anna ? lance t-elle._

___Celle-ci tressaille et lui adresse un regard qu'elle veut rassurant mais ni Atasha, ni Suri et Katia qui viennent de capter la nuance ni Kerri et Reever ne sont à son tour, Elsa capte ce regard et avec un air un peu interrogateur s'exclame :_

___-Anna ? Qu'y a t-il ?_

___Elle rougit doucement et murmure :_

___-Fais... attention...à toi..._

___Ce qui amène un léger sourire à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'approche d'elle et lui ébouriffe les ____cheveux affectueusement en s'exclamant :_

___-Une chasse aux énigmes ne me fera pas mal, tu sais...Au contraire cela va me motiver encore plus puisque me permettant d'user de mon intelligence._

___-Tu as oublié la dernière fois...Celle où tu étais si...s'exclame Anna tremblant à un souvenir devant être particulièrement é personne normale l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais Elsa, désorientée, ne fait rien et est la première des deux surprises quand Anna lui saute dans les bras en larmes. Et reste complètement immobile, écarlate, hébétée, gênée. Au point que l'on ne la reconnaît plus, elle si sûre et maîtresse d'elle-même d' qui amène un petit sourire aux lèvres de Reever face à cette réaction étrange. Comme si elle n'était pas habituée aux contacts physiques._

___-Pr..Promis je ferai attention mais la...lâche moi s'il te plaît ! Balbutie Elsa. Avant de prendre la fuite en courant hors de la pièce sous le rire amusé de tapote l'épaule d'Anna encore en larmes et légèrement incrédule._

___-Allez ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu la connais. Dès qu'il y a contact physique trop rapproché, elle panique notre Elsie. De vieux restes après puis en devenant traqueuse, on ne l'a pas habituée à parler de sentiments ni montré des gens les montrant spontanément. Surtout avec eux. Et elle t'a toujours promis de veiller sur toi, non ? Alors comment ferait-elle si elle mourrait ?Et tu sais qu'Elsie tient toujours ses promesses. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ?_

___Anna a un sourire un peu nerveux avant d'acquiescer et de s'emparer de la main de Suri et la serre convulsivement en regardant l'endroit d'où elle est partie.L'air terriblement inquiète malgré tout. Et voyant cela Atasha s'approche d'elle et lui murmure avec douceur :_

___-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veillerai sur elle et l'empêcherai de trop se torturer le cerveau sur l'énigme et empêcherai les désagréments comme il y en a eu lors de notre dernière chasse à cela. D'autant que Cross n'est pas volontairement meurtrier envers nous. Un peu négligeant, mais pas meurtrier. Il s'en voudrait de tuer l'une des rares femmes qui lui est résisté de toute sa vie et il se doute bien qu'elle sera celle qui résoudra ces énigmes puisque étant celle qui a le plus étudié sa psychologie. ____Après tout, ne le considère t-elle pas comme un rival ?_

___Cross était mêlé à cela alors...Des énigmes...Et elle le voyait comme un rival et lui aurait résisté en plus de fuir les contacts physiques..Et mais eux qui ?...Étrange et inhabituel..._

___-N'empêche qu'elle n'a jamais eu de chance...Voir son identité révélée par Cross et toujours en mission avec lui...En plus du fait qu'il lui ai sauvé la vie un jour...note attristé Suri._

___-Il y a de quoi développer un complexe d'infériorité pour moins que cela achève avec un soupir Katia._

___Tous approuvent d'un signe de tête. Son identité.. Parce que qu'elle se cachait avant ? Mais pourquoi ? Et dans quelles circonstances ? Mais Reever ne peut s'interroger plus avant car déjà Atasha se tourne vers Suri en lui souriant :_

___-Suri ?_

___Il acquiesce en un geste tacite et s'exclame en s'emparant de sa main et la baisant :_

___-Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma Reine._

___-Tu en fais toujours trop Suri note amusée Atasha qui ne dérobe pas sa main pourtant._

___Suri lui répond en souriant avant de faire quelque pas vers la sortie sous les airs incrédules de Reever et Kerri qui ne comprennent absolument pas quelle peut être la mission qu'elle lui avait confié et cette complicité évidente entre eux deux. Et voyant leurs regards étonnés, Suri s'exclame en souriant :_

___-Quand vous passez près de six ans en sa compagnie, plus trente cinq ans endormi dans la glace avec elle même si cela ne compte pas, vu que l'on a la plupart du temps dormis, vous devenez tout de suite plus proche de quelqu' et sur ce, il ne me reste qu'à vous saluer. Le devoir m'appelle à nouveau même si je serai volontiers resté en votre compagnie mais j'ai d'autres gens à soigner aussi alors..A la prochaine !_

___Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu tout deux lui demander des explications, Suri quitte la pièce après un dernier câlin à Katia, les laissant étonnés avant que Kerri au grand soulagement de Reever ne s'exclame pour eux deux :_

___-D'autres patients...Mais..._

___-Tu verras après. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre tranche avec un sourire Atasha. Et Reever a l'étrange impression que ses mots s'adressent particulièrement à qu'elle ne se tourne vers Katia et Anna en s'exclamant :_

___-Les filles ?_

___-Votre Altesse ? Répondent t-elles en choeur._

___-Vous ferez visiter l'arche à Kerri après. En cas de problème, appelez Suri d'accord ?_

___Anna acquiesce gravement tandis que Katia a un cri de joie avant de se jeter au cou de Kerri en s'exclamant :_

___-Génial, je reste avec toi !_

___Et Kerri de lui rendre son sourire et son étreinte._

___Avant qu'Atasha ne toussote, amenant ainsi Katia à le lâcher. Et elle sourit en lui tendant la main :_

___-A partir de maintenant, les choses sérieuses commencent. Nous déployons à nouveau nos ailes. Et nous allons tous avoir besoin de toi. Ne nous trahit pas._

___-Là n'est pas mon intention répond Kerri en saisissant sa main._

___-Après la visite, je te prierai de me rejoindre au beffroi du district un, celui de la Création, le mien car il y a quelque chose que seul toi pourra faire et pour lequel nous avons grandement besoin de ton aide._

___-Je ferai ce que je peux promet t-il._

___Elle sourit et l'embrasse sur le front , le surprenant en murmurant :_

___-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... »_

___Avant de s'écarter de lui et de l'aider à sortir de ce lit où visiblement il a dormi torse nu. Reever gêné va pour détourner les yeux quand une nuance attire son regard. Et c'est alors qu'il le voit...Le papillon violet constellé de mille détails qui se dessine au niveau de son cœur. Qui semble fait d'encre violette et dessine avec une grande finesse cet emblème . Mais d'où vient t-il et pourquoi est-il étrangement semblable à celui de Katia par exemple?Mais elle ne dit rien et l'amène devant ____un miroir que Reever n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Et la vision de ce signe comme à lui lui arrache un cri de stupéfaction et un mouvement de recul tandis qu'une fissure se dessine sur e miroir :_

___-C'est..._

___Atasha a un petit rire avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, le regardant à travers le miroir , permettant de noter à Reever combien elle a l'air petite face à lui et lance dans un doux murmure :_

___-Wah, n'est ce pas ?_

___Muet, il ne peut qu'acquiescer. Avant qu'elle ne s'exclame en effleurant pensivement la marque le faisant frissonner étrangement :_

___-Mon contact à moi ne te fera rien mis à part ce frisson mais d'une autre personne que toi et moi connaissons bien je te promets que cela sera comme du feu à travers ta peau. Un feu très agréable._

___Étrangement ces propos sonnent le vécu et ce sous entendu est fort étrange..._

___Elle a un sourire mélancolique à ce propos avant de rajouter d'un air ardent :_

___-De même, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je suis déjà promise à un autre depuis je lui serai fidèle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

___Il a un sourire alors et murmure :_

___-Et même au delà, hein ?_

___Ce qui à ses lèvres amène un immense sourire et un léger rire comme une plaisanterie tacite entre eux._

___-En effet. Kerri...Mais personnellement, je préfères ton vrai prénom...Quel dommage que l'on ne puisse l'user..._

___«En effet » estime Reever à travers le lien. Comme cela il aurait pu l'identifier, comprendre cet instinct qui lui crie au fond de lui même qu'il le connaît si bien._

___-Ah enfin quelqu'un d'à peu normal vis à vis de cela soupire Kerri._

___Elle lui assène une pichenette au milieu du torse en s'exclamant avec un petit rire :_

___-N'hâtes pas les conclusions trop hâtives..Tu serais déçu..._

___-Hé ! Mais c'est ma réplique cela !_

___Elle rit plus largement et puis s'exclame avec douceur :_

___-C'est notre marque. L'insigne de ce que nous stigmates à nous. Katia et Sonia le porte à l'œil, Anna au front, Elsa dans les mains raison pour laquelle elle porte toujours des gants sombres pour la cacher comme cela pourrait la révéler à nos ennemis et Suri au bras._

___-Et vous ? Dit dans un souffle Kerri._

___Elle a un sourire, se retourne exhibant le haut de son dos. Ou se dessine le début des ailes de quelque chose de violet. Il porte la main à sa bouche en s'exclamant :_

___-La douleur que...Cela a du provoquer..._

___-Non non, je suis née ainsi ne t'inquiètes pas. Les seules souffrances que j'ai eu ont été morales et un peu de torture mais cela remonte à très longtemps, quand j'ignorais encore tout et que ma mémoire n'avait pas encore été éveillée. Quand j'ignorai pourquoi j'étais née, la signification de ses étranges facultés, pourquoi tout se pliait à ma volonté et que j'avais ses visions qu'un jour quelqu'un s'opposerait à lui et viendrait me chercher, me sauver de ses immondes griffes. Et ce fut la première Volonté incarnée. C'est pourquoi j'entretiens un lien spécial avec la Volonté. Mais elle finit par toujours se dérober comme tout le reste._

___Elle a un étrange sourire triste et nostalgique à fendre le cœur. Qui pousse Kerri à s'emparer de sa main et la qu'approuve Reever tant la nostalgie lui fait mal à lui aussi._

___-Tu n'es plus seule tu sais._

___Elle a un petit sourire amer et s'exclame :_

___-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai entendu ses mots...Et ils sont bien souvent venus mourir dans mes bras...J'ai vu défiler tant de gens avec notre mémoire brisée en eux...Combien de fois j'ai prié intérieurement que l'on les délivre de ce fléau, qui est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction..Surtout pour la Vie et sa malédiction...Mais non rien n'a jamais marché...et parfois, oui parfois je me demande bien à quoi cela sert de continuer à nous battre et plonger des gens dans la tourmente pour si peu..J'ai tant de sang sur mes mains tant..._

___Sa peine est si forte qu'il la prend dans ses bras en la berçant doucement et murmurant :_

___-Il n'y a pas plus horrible que cela, je sais...Mais il ne faut pas lui céder car c'est ce qu'il le sais n'est ce pas ?Le plus important, c'est le présent. Pas le passé.Et même si il ne faut pas l'oublier , le présent reste le plus important. Ne l'oublie jamais._

___Ces propos sidèrent Reever. Il y sent le vécu qui les imprègne entiè qui le blesse tout particulièrement, il ne sait pourquoi._

___-Comment fais tu pour être si fort ?dit-elle en se dégageant, des larmes inondant son regard encore._

___-Ceux que j'aime sont toujours avec moi alors pour eux je m'efforce d'être fort sourit il en plaquant sa main contre son cœur en lui souriant. Et Reever étrangement a l'impression qu'il en fait partie sans qu'il ne sache d'où._

___-Étaient reprend t-elle avec tristesse. Je vais être obligée de te couper de tous ceux qui te sont proches et..._

___-Il y a des personnes de qui je vais apprendre à être proches et que j'apprécie déjà. Et il me reste toujours une personne qui tient à moi. Et elle ne sera pas seule. Je le sais. Pourtant, au fond, elles ne devraient pas car cela ne leur apportera que souffrance dit il son regard ferme que rien n'ébranle imprégné d'une légère tristesse qui blesse Reever.._

___-Mais l'amour n'est que souffrance, en tout cas pour chacun de nous reprend Atasha tristement._

___-Cela n'empêche pas qu'il reste la plus belle chose au monde et que l'on ne peut que le vouloir commente t-il avec douceur. Même si on sait qu'il va nous détruire, qu'il ne mènera à rien on ne peut s'empêcher de le vouloir, de l'étreindre, de l'appeler. D'aimer,tout simplement malgré toutes les conséquences » dit-il d'une voix triste et douce._

___Pourquoi oui pourquoi a t-il l'impression que ses mots résonnent de vécu ? Et l'impression qu'il relate aussi son histoire à lui..Leur amour à Komui et lui mort à peine né dans cette nuit noire que la mort avait emporté avec elle, qui ne pouvait qu'amener fleurs de malheur à présent. Un vain espoir de le revoir tout de mê pourtant que n'aurait t-il donné pour vivre encore et toujours ce moment pour l'éternité, en effet. Et pourquoi sa peine le touche t-elle autant alors qu'il ne la sent même pas en lui ? Parce qu'il est dans le même cas? Non, c'est bien plus que cela, il le sait au fond de lui...Mais quoi au juste il l'ignore._

___Elle a un sourire et acquiesce. Et c'est alors qu'il s'insinue dans la pièce. Un étrange courant d'air froid semblant venir de partout et nulle part à la fois. Reever resserre sur lui sa veste guère rassuré, entant venir inconsciemment quelque chose qui le dépasse. Mais ce n'est rien vis à vis des autres. En le sentant, Atasha et Kerri relèvent le regard en frémissant, Katia frémit et recule avant de s'asseoir sur le lit où se trouve encore Reever, comme cherchant inconsciemment sa protection. Et Anna frémit horriblement avant de se jeter dans les bras d'un Reever plus que surpris, comme un chaton recherchant de la chaleur. Contre lui, elle tremble terrorisée étonnamment. Et Reever touché par sa peur qu'il ne comprend pas, referme les bras sur elle en un geste rassurant. Étonnamment il l'impression qu'il ne pourra rien lui arriver si elle reste là. Et Kerri en resserrant les bras sur lui même s'exclame :_

___-Qu'est ce que..._

___-Notre mère dit Atasha d'un air sombre tandis qu'au même moment une longue tunique blanche dans son dos se matérialise assez semblable à un de ses vêtements que portait les Noés avant. Tu l'as déjà rencontré, comme Reever._

___-Et elle n'apprécie aucun d'entre nous rajoute Katia toujours frémissante._

___-Elle préférait nous tuer de ces propres mains si elle pouvait reprend Atasha._

___-Mis à part Reever et Suri dit Katia._

___-Et toi, elle te hait tout particulièrement. Et si elle peut te tuer, elle ne manquera pas l'occasion dit Atasha._

___Reever ouvre de grands yeux interloqués à ses propos. Pourquoi donc serait -il le seul à ne pas être haï avec Suri ? Et cette mère..qu'il aurait déjà croisé...Serait ce la reine de l'Abysse ?_

___-Exactement commente sa voix froide qu'il a déjà entendu dans l'Abysse. Tandis que dans une brume verte, elle se matérialise au centre de la pièce. Faisant se figer tous les autres. Elle a un doux sourire en voyant Reever et va pour effleurer sa joue quand elle remarque la petite rousse ____blottie contre lui. Et son sourire se fige. Avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :_

___-Que fais-tu mon Lié avec cette engeance ?_

___-Nous aussi nous sommes ravis de vous voir ma mère commente froidement Atasha dans son dos pour attirer son attention sur elle, certainement. Ce qui marche du tonnerre. Elle se retourne, va vers elle et la saisit par le menton, semblant la serrer à cet endroit en murmurant d'un air sardonique :_

___-Bonjour ma douce petite traîtresse. Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir..Alors comme cela on fricote avec l'ennemi hein ?_

___-Il n'est pas des leurs proteste t-elle avant que la pression ne se fasse plus forte et lui arrache un léger cri qui horrifie Kerri et Reever qui veulent aller lui porter secours mais elle lève une main en leur intimant d'un regard l'immobilité. Et plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Eve. Sans faillir. Et elle la lâche en s'exclamant :_

___-Tu ne mérites pas que je me salisse les mains pour toi, sale catin._

___-Elle n'est pas une catin s'exclament en chœur et Kerri et Reever qui ne peuvent supporter qu'elle la traite ainsi. A cause de ce sang qui vit en eux mais aussi humainement. Envers cette jeune femme aussi soucieuse qu'une mère envers ceux qui lui sont proches. Et elle s'approche de Kerri avec un mauvais sourire alors qu'horrifiés,sentant venir le pire, Atasha et Reever s'exclame :_

___-LAISSEZ LE TRANQUILLE MA MERE !_

___Mais elle les ignore et s'approche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre le miroir en s'exclamant, lui barrant le chemin d'une main :_

___-Tu as bien du culot de t'opposer à moi, vermine...Je pourrai t'écraser d'une pensée tu sais...Souviens toi de l'Abysse, enfant..C'est mon royaume où je pourrait t'y enfermer pour l'éternité..._

___Malgré le frémissement qui parcourt son corps, son regard ne faillit elle effleure sa joue presque tendrement et quand elle la retire sa main est constellée de sang et sa joue en sang aussi attirant les cris horrifiés de Reever qui va pour se lever et l'éloigner de force. Il ne peut assister à la torture de Kerri de la sorte. Autant son sang que étrangement il tient à lui. Cet homme qui a juré de le venger, qui essaie de le consoler, dont la présence est aussi apaisante. D'autant qu'il sait être le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. Et elle s'exclame au même moment :_

___-A cause de toi, mon Reever va souffrir..._

___-Ce n'est pas votre Reever...commente t-il dans un souffle._

___Elle a un mauvais sourire et s'exclame :_

___-Ah oui ? Parce qu'il est peut être celui de Komui hein ? Crétin, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis..Et soudain poussé par un force invisible, il file sur le côté, percutant de plein fouet Reever qui ne s'y attend pas, son dos percutant son torse, manquant de les entraîner tous deux au sol si un étrange réflexe n'avait pas poussé Reever à le stabiliser en passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille malgré sa haute taille. Au même moment la porte s'ouvre violemment sur un Suri à l'air particulièrement rageur qui sans aucune transition file vers Ève et la baffe le plus violemment possible en criant :_

___-MA MERE COMMENT POUVEZ ETRE AUSSI STUPIDE ? IL N A JAMAIS DEMANDE A EN ETRE COMME NOUS TOUS D AILLEURS ! POURQUOI LE TOURMENTEZ VOUS MERDE ? VOUS NEN AVIEZ PAS ASSEZ D AVOIR LAISSE MOURRIR SURENA POUR ME SAUVER ? VOUS LE SAVIEZ QUE JE L AIMAIS ET POURTANT VOUS L AVEZ JETE DEVANT MOI QUAND MEME..._

___Reever en entendant ce ton s'attend au pire tout comme Kerri contre lui. Il sent sa peur pour Suri alors qu'il est toujours soutenu. Mais Ève se contente de tourner son regard en larmes vers lui en portant une main à sa joue avec un ton brisé :_

___-Mais...c'était pour te protéger...Et de toute manière dans tous les cas il était condamné...J'ai juste empêche qu'il y est deux morts de plus..._

___-Vous et moi savons parfaitement que c'était parce que vous ne l'aimiez pas..Ne reproduisez pas les erreurs d'antan, ma mè prétendue affection aurait du nous pousser tout cours loin de ce rayon, vous cherchiez juste un prétexte dit Suri d'un ton dur. Et merci du cadeau..Une vie sans l'homme que j'aime avec cette putain de malédiction. Heureusement que j'ai auprès de moi mes ____amis parce qu'alors là, vous n'auriez aucune chance de vous faire pardonner comme vous en avez une si vous les laissez tranquille._

___-Je peux te débarrasser de cela tu sais..dit-elle d'un air affecté, qui semble montrer que ces paroles lui font mal._

___-En sacrifiant la vie de Kerri ? Non merci ma mère, ce sera sans moi. Kerri est déjà un ami et pour rien au monde je n'accepterait de le laisser mourir, surtout dans l'intérêt du monstre que je suis ! Retournez dans votre Abysse avant que vous ne soyez repérée et punie pour cela...dit Suri en se détournant d'elle et s'approchant à présent de Kerri et Reever qui ne peut empêcher son étonnement à ses propos qui continue à le soutenir. Elle a un sourire et s'exclame :_

___-Tu te soucies encore de moi..._

___-Évidemment soupire t-il, c'te blague..._

___Elle sourit plus largement et s'exclame à l'intention de Reever :_

___-Mon Lié tout cela devient dangereux pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de regagner ton corps avant qu'Adam ne te repère ce qui ne saurait tarder à présent. Et je voulais t'assurer de mon éternel soutien. Quoi que tu fasses et je te protégerai toujours._

___-Ce sera moi, plutôt proteste Kerri._

___-Ah oui ? Tu as intérêt crétin, toi qui le met en danger rien que par ton existence. J'ai hâte qu'il te torture parce que tu tais ton identité..._

___-Je ne ferais jamais cela d'autant que je ne vois vraiment pas comment proteste Reever._

___-Ne jamais dire jamais dit-elle dans un triste sourire avant de s'évaporer qui fait frissonner Reever. Et Suri qui se précipite vers Kerri en s'exclamant :_

___-Je suis désolé, si désolé ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j'étais reste ici ! Je suis impardonnable et..._

___-Tu faisais ton devoir. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que cela arriverait...commente t-il doucement. Et son regard se couvre de tristesse en même temps qu'un léger sourire vient orner ses lèvres tandis qu'il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Reever en murmurant avec douceur alors que Suri entreprend de _

___soigner sa joue :_

___-Merci..J'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps à te remercier ces derniers temps..._

___-Cela compense pour touts les fois où tu ne l'a pas fait rétorque Reever en lui souriant doucement. Mais d'où lui viennent ses paroles ? Cette certitude il l'ignore lui même. Mais elle est vraie, il le sait comme le confirme son sourire radieux. Mais ses yeux restent tristes. Et..Culpabilité. Paroles qui le Reever ne peut supporter cela et lui assène une pichenette au front en s'exclamant avec douceur :_

___-Ne l'écoute l'écoute surtout pas. C'était notre destin, c'est tout._

___A nouveau ses mots ne sont pas les siens mais il les sait vrai du plus profond de lui mê ne doit pas céder aux ténèbres et se laisser entraîne dans le fond par de telles pensées. Son rôle à lui est en partie de le maintenir à flot. De ne pas le laisser couler dans les ténèbres et se faire entraîner par les ténèbres de l'Abysse. Il le sait inconsciemment. Il est la raison qui maintient la Volonté à flot. Le lien entre le monde et lui. Le lien entre l'Abysse et ici. L e lien entre les humains normaux et les apôtres de..De quoi il l'ignore toujours cependant._

___-Mais..proteste t-il._

___-Tais toi dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front poussé par un étrange instinct. Qui sait que ce geste l'apaisera. Et le monde se dérobe subitement en un tourbillon de couleurs, de sensations que le monde ne redevienne une chose constante, que les couleurs s'uniformisent et ne créent plus un tourbillon diffus._

_Il est à nouveau au sol au beau milieu de l'arche et incrédule regarde autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Et le courant d'air froid courant encore sur sa peau lui fait soudain comprendre sans qu'il sache comment. C'est Kerri..Il a usé de ce pouvoir qui vit en lui, cette Volonté pour le renvoyer ici. Il a craint pour lui et l'a renvoyé ici même si il avait un besoin viscéral de lui._

_-Imbécile...murmure t-il doucement dans le silence capitonné de ce qui sera bientôt le bureau de l'Intendant. Le remplaçant de l'homme qu'il aime...Qui bientôt sera effacé à jamais de ce monde... __Que tous au fil du temps commenceront à oublier. Mais pas lui. Il ne veut pas oublier ses rires,ses sourires, ses colères, même ses stupides robots et potions. Il ne veut pas qu'il s'efface. Il voudrait qu'il reste auprès de lui pour l'éternité. Mais la mort s'interpose entre eux, le lui dérobe. Et il n'y aucun moyen de la vaincre, il le sait parfaitement. Et son cœur lui fait si mal, d'imaginer quelqu'un à sa place, dirigeant la Congrégation et..._

_-Commandant ? S'exclame une voix incrédule._

_Reever relève le regard pour rencontrer celui de Rob qui a l'air sincèrement touché par la peine qu'il semble exhaler. Qui a l'air de comprendre ce qui se joue en lui. Et absolument pas l'air de le juger. Le seul qui en trois jours avec Penter le regarde de la sorte, avec l'air de compatir sincèrement, de comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui. Et qui s'assit à même le sol face à lui, en posant une main sur son épaule et lui adressant un sourire particulièrement doux et un peu hésitant en s'exclamant:_

_-Vous savez Commandant, aucun d'entre nous à la section n'a été surpris. Pour nous, c'était l'ordre normal des choses. On s'y attendait même un peu. On n'attendait juste de voir quand ce serait le cas. Aucun d'entre nous ne vous juge. Et sincèrement, nous pensons que vous auriez fait un beau couple. Peut être même que vous auriez pu maintenir le Grand Intendant relativement sain d'esprit si... »Et la voix de Rob se brise tandis que ses propos amènent des larmes aux yeux de Reever. Les larmes qu'il retient depuis près de plusieurs jours. Et qu'il ne peut plus retenir. Tant pis pour Lenalee. Il cache son visage derrière ses mains, dernier réflexe de protection. Mais Rob doucement écarte ses mains de son visage, l'amenant à relever le visage étonné. Et voyant ses larmes, il lui sourit et s'exclame :_

_« Pourquoi souffrir en silence et se cacher alors que nous sommes tous avec vous pour longtemps et vous soutenir quoi qu'il arrive ? » Et c'est alors que Reever les voit autour de lui. Tous les scientifiques qui ont profité de son regard pour rentrer, l'entourer, lui amener leur soutien silencieux. Et tous ont ce regard doux à son encontre. Leur sourire qui réchauffe son cœur et Penter dans l'encadrement de la porte qui lui adresse un sourire plein de sous entendus. Avant de tourner les talons toujours un sourire au lèvres en contemplant une dernière fois le sourire tremblant de Reever avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans les bras de Rob et que tous restent auprès de lui, comme formant un rempart uni contre le monde qui voudrait le briser.. Heureux d'avoir pu aider Reever, de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa peine, que certains le comprenaient, d'avoir permis aux scientifiques d'exprimer ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire face au visage fermé de leur Commandant, de leur permettre de laisser entrevoir sa peine qu'ils croyaient qu'il ne ressentait plus tant il était effondré pour leur faire comprendre. Et leur montrer avait fait le reste. Il sourit plus largement. Ce que les humains pouvaient être stupides parfois, à s'enfermer dans le silence sans oser et compatir de la sorte sincèrement et de comprendre sans rien dire._

_« Je suis bien d'accord » s'exclame une voix dans le silence ambiant alors que Penter s'appuie à une fenêtre. Il tourne la tête alors à la recherche de la voix sans rien trouver. Alors il a un sourire, croyant entrevoir de quoi il s'agit alors que le murmure reprend :_

_« Merci pour lui »_

_-Pas de quoi dit-il doucement._

_Avec Elsa, n'ont ils pas été longtemps traqueurs au service de Cross et vus des choses si étranges ? Comme cette marque violette qui s'étire sur la peau de Reever qui auparavant apparaissait ailleurs, sur un autre qui la portait encore. Il la sent qui s'éveille doucement comme son sang. Et qui bientôt sera entièrement sien comme le lui chuchote le sang qui le fit des leurs. Et lui effleure pensivement son bras couvert de volutes violettes bien à l'abri sous son uniforme, souvenir d'une amie chère._

_- Comment va John ? s'exclame soudain Elsa en l'air. Exclamation qu'il sait être le seul à entendre._

_- Mieux en sachant que te revoilà mon ange. Aurais tu besoin de moi ? rit Penter._

_- Veille. Sois attentif. Et veille sur toi. Mon cher frère de cœur..._

_- Et de sang, ma sœur. Et de sang. Je serai très attentif lui promet t-il. Et la Volonté est éveillée alors ?_

_- Et le Lié révélé, mon frère. commente Elsa._

_- Reever n'est ce pas ? »_

_- Oui..Quant à la Volonté..._

_Un murmure dans son sang du sang jumeau.. Un moyen de communiquer entre eux comme souvent. Et il ouvre des yeux incrédules. Non c'est impossible..._

_- Comme la Congrégation se dissipant...commente doucement Elsa._

_-Alors c'était vous...J'aurai du m'en douter au fond...soupire Penter._

_-J'admire ton enthousiasme note Suri se joignant à la conversation._

_-Ce bon vieux William note amusé Penter. Mais aussi un peu attristé sachant bien maintenant ce qui s'était passé._

_-Assure toi aussi que Malcie n'essaie pas trop de me retrouver. Cela m'embêterai qu'il se casse trop la tête à me chercher...S'il te plaît. Et pas de William merci...dit Suri doucement avec encore une fois l'air de se soucier de Malcolm comme d'habitude._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce propos...J'y veillerai personnellement. Et vous veillez bien sur la Volonté hein ? D'ailleurs j'espère que je pourrai la rencontrer bientôt..._

_-Il suffit de demander, mon tit John et cela devrait pouvoir se faire je pense s'exclame Katia les rejoignant._

_-J'attends ce moment avec impatience Ainsi que de vous revoir tous. les assure t-il. Et les murmures se taisent tandis que son regard se perd dans la cité que l'on peut voir dans l'arche et que le premier vrai sourire depuis trois jours se dessine sur ses lèvres. Confiant en l'avenir qui s'éclaire brusquement._

_**Alors ce chapitre étant apparemment extrêmement long, je vais couper ici et donc l'intitulé de ma préview n'est plus tout à fait exact (je ne pensais pas non plus que cela serait si long quand je l'ai rédigé )**_

_**Sinon voici la fondation du club des tarés anonymes (ou en abrégé CTA ;) Iris-Kun ce clin d'oeil est pour toi) que personnellement j'adore (tout particulièrement mon anglophobe taré) mais aussi les autres que vous apprendre à mieux connaître et dont le passé petit à petit se révélera...**_

_**Sinon quoi dire d'autre..J'aime Penter...Oui, mon petit John qui a évolué de lui même et qui a décidé de leur devenir proche..Donc Penter sait qui est la Volonté, ou Kerri tout comme moi..;mais je ne spolie pas ;)**_

_**Et là vous vous dites : Qu'est ce que ce que ces apôtres ? Cette malédiction ? Qui est ce Kerri ? Quel est le lien de Reever avec eux ? C'est quoi cette Abysse et cette tarée d'Eve *est brusquement soulevée et jetée contre le mur* Aie... Quel est le lien entre Will et Malcolm, comment se sont-ils connus? (Suri :*aura inquiétante* n'uses jamais de ce nom, tu m'entends ? *acquiesce en silence effrayée***_

_**Alors pour la fois suivante nous aurons le droit à la colère de Reever à un moment, apparition, mémoire, repenti (*chante la chanson*) et..la suite je l'ignore moi même vu que dans ma tête j'ai des instants qu'il faut que j'ordonne comme un puzzle ^^ Voilà à la prochaine et review ? ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour bonjour dis-je avec le son de fripside et move dans les oreilles aujourd'hui (et it s amazing de Jem pour la partie sur Peck)^^ Voici donc la deuxième partie du chapitre 3 devenu le chapitre 4 ^^**_

_**Aujourd'hui influence d'evermore (un roman) avec les auras et comme à l'accoutumée à part l'idée et les membres du Club des Tarés Anonymes plus Sean rien ne m'appartient ^^**_

_Chapitre 4 : Éphémère requiem_

_Il joue avec plus qu'il ne goûte son macaron glacé à le tâter de sa cuillère, à l'abri dans ce bureau qui a été l'un des premiers réaménagés. Ce souvenir le tourmente. Il ne fait que penser à lui au creux de cette journée. Pourtant, aucun Will ne semble faire partie de son passé. Il a beau chercher, il ne retrouve rien dans sa mémoire. Et si encore il avait une autre indication de nom, un souvenir...Mais non, il n'y a rien, rien du tout...Au point qu'il pourrait croire que ce n'est qu'un rêve...Mais il sait au fond de lui que non cela ne l'ait pas. Une étrange intuition. Mais un homme de raison ne devrait pas y penser, non ? Il devrait l'ignorer. L'ignorer comme ce qu'il hait tant. Les sentiments. Qu'il croyait n'avoir jamais éprouvé. Mais ce que ce souvenir viendrait contredire. Et pourquoi étais ce la contemplation de ce ruban, de cet amour, de ces parole assurées qui avaient réveillés cela ? Et ne ferait il pas mieux d'oublier comme la voix le lui recommandait ? « Ce serait choisir la facilité, Malcolm se morigène t-il et tu n'as jamais aimé la facilité et encore moins suivre l'avis d'autres. Tu es fait pour commander. Pas pour te laisser commander. Ne l'oublie pas, tu es Malcolm C Luberrier, inspecteur général, capable de faire plier le moindre homme et le tuer ici si j'en ai envie. » Mais c'est difficile de se dire cela en ce moment. Et rageur, il se rejette dans le fond de son fauteuil, pestant contre son esprit qu'un rien, une poussière perturbe en son cœur gelé. Peut être est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il se sent perdu. Car quelque chose échappe à son contrôle. Et il regrette déjà cet ordre qui semble s'être effacé selon le caprice d'un chinois à présent mort probablement. Mais dont le corps comme celui de ses hommes avait disparu étrangement et dont on avait juste trouvé du sang sur le lieu, du sang non identifié encore liquide. Embêtant pour faire une crémation digne de ce nom comme il allait devoir y être obligé. Pour honorer la mémoire de celui qui donna sa vie sans que rien ne l'y obligea et conserver le peu de considération qu'il a auprès des siens . Tout cela à cause de quoi ? Il l'ignore et cela l'agace. Peut être avait-ce un lien avec cette statue d'innocence, l'attaque la précédant de peu ? Mais aujourd'hui elle devait être détruite non ? En même temps, elle devait semble de si peu d'importance qu'il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi le Comte aurait dépêché un Noé pour la détruire. Argh tout cela va le rendre fou. Il porte les deux mains à son crâne et regrette le silence régnant dans la pièce. Il fut un temps où au moins il avait la compagnie d'un jeune homme blond de 19 ans, effaçant cette impression d 'être seul enfermé. Mais il était endormi ailleurs, en train d'être soigné par celui qui fut son précepteur...Qui se souviendrait peut être d'un certain Will réalise t-il soudain, se redressant subitement et allant pour attraper le combiné du téléphone au moment même où celui-ci sonne. Étouffant un juron il décroche...Pour entendre la voix de son ancien précepteur qui le salue d'un laconique :_

_« Malcolm..._

_-Lui même s'exclame Luberrier,se demandant bien en lui même la raison d'un tel appel._

_-Je me devais de t'informer de l'état de ton protégé, l'inspecteur Link. Ses blessure sont entièrement guéries. Mais..._

_Son ton est est clair et net que cela l'a épuisé et que cela va probablement entraîner sa mort. Mais au delà de ce fait, lui n'entend que la bonne nouvelle du rétablissement de Link. Et il ne peut retenir le soupir de soulagement qui lui vient alors. Et dire qu'il avait eu plutôt peur pour lui. Car cela pourrait faire manquer son plan. Pas pour lui. Car Luberrier n'éprouve de sentiments pour personne c'est connu. Enfin l'était jusqu'à ce que ce Will apparaisse dans sa mémoire. Mais après tout, tout n est peut être que rêve..._

_-Attends avant de juger de connaître la suite, Malcolm s'exclame Zù Mei Chan dans le combiné dans un râle difficile, arrêtant net la joie de Malcolm qui présage du pire._

_-Il ne se réveille pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et pourtant son cœur bat, il respire mais il ne sort pas du coma. Comme si son esprit était retenu quelque part, enfermé._

_-Qu..quoi ? Bredouille t-il horrifié. Non le destin ne peut être cruel au point d'enchaîner les mauvaises nouvelles. Cela ne se peut. Il est Malcolm C Luberrier et la chance lui a toujours ré n'a jamais manqué une seule occasion que le destin lui fournit. Il a toujours été protégé du Seigneur._

_Alors pourquoi donc serait-il abandonné aujourd'hui ? _

_-Oui, c'est assez étonnant et effrayant et je ne vois aucune solution...Aucun moyen à part attendre..._

_-Et encore combien de temps ? S'exclame Luberrier à qui l'idée ne plaît guère._

_-Qui sait ? Des mois peut être des années s'exclame Zù Mei Chan. Tout dépend de lui à présent et nous ne pouvons rien y faire._

_-Et merde jure Luberrier merde, merde et merde en portant une main à son front. Tout lui tombe dessus à présent. Peut être paye t-il pour des actions qu'il aurait commis avant. Des actions concernant ce Will peut être bien... _

_-Cela te ferait-il de la peine Malcolm ? Commente Zù Mei Chan comme à la recherche de quelque chose dans sa voix. Et Luberrier sursaute comme piqué par une guêpe et s'écrie :_

_-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste mon plan qui s'effondre !_

_-N'en as tu donc pas assez de considérer les autres comme des pions, Malcolm ? Poursuit Zù Mei Chan. Parce qu'un jour, cela pourrait bien te blesser..._

_-C est peut déjà le cas...murmure t-il presque inconsciemment. _

_-Malcolm que veux-tu dire par là ? Malcolm ? S'exclame Zù Mei Chan interloqué et brusquement inquiet. Pour lui. Alors qu'il ne le mérite pas. Pas le moins du monde. Il le sait pertinemment. Il a blessé la seule personne qui se tenait assez près de lui malgré son caractère._

___-Pourquoi est ce que tu restes auprès de moi, Will ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant en moi et dans quelques années je serai peut être ton supérieur glacé. Ils sont à nouveau dans ce champ de fleurs en Écosse. Ils n'ont que 11 ans et lui 8 ans, et reposent couchés au milieu des fleurs, à contempler ce bleu ciel d'été. Et Will de sourire en s'exclamant :_

___-Parce que tu es toi, Malcie. Toi et personne d'autre. Et puis être inspecteur général ne m'intéresse pas. C'est ta place mais pas la mienne._

___-Et laquelle est-elle alors ? S'exclame Malcolm ne comprenant pas quelle peut être sa place alors, lui d'une aussi bonne famille que la sienne._

___-Je voudrai sauver les gens. Pas m'en faire commander. Je ne veux pas le pouvoir. Je veux juste être proche des gens, les sauver les aider du mieux que je peux, quitte à me détruire moi même dans le processus._

___Il tourne son visage en lui souriant vers lui. Pour rencontrer le regard furibond de Malcolm qui se redresse brusquement et s'exclame :_

___-IDIOT SI TU TE DETRUIS JE N AURAI PERSONNE D AUTRE QUE TOI! JE SERAI TOUT SEUL ET J AI BESOIN DE TOI MOI !_

___Pas de gêne à l'époque. Il est encore trop jeune pour réaliser ce que tout cela signifiera. Ils le sont encore tous les deux. Et William de sourire en s'asseyant dans l'herbe :_

___-C'est pour cela que je restes à tes côtés. Car toi et moi avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu es la raison qu'il me manque et je suis la folie et les sentiments qu'il te manque._

___-Jure moi de toujours rester avec moi dit-il impérieux ce qui fait rire William qui prend le petit doigt qu'il lui tend en s'exclamant :_

___-Même si je n'aime pas le pouvoir, je serai auprès de toi, il peut sauver aussi. Ton ombre, s'il le faut. Je serait ton inspecteur attitré, ton assistant ou si je n'y arrive pas ou que tu finisses par me détester ton médecin._

___-Cela n'arrivera pas. Tu m'es trop précieux dit Malcolm en baissant le regard, un peu intimidé devant la force de cette amitié alors qu'il n'est censé être ami qu'avec lui que pour renforcer les liens entre leurs deux familles selon ce que ses parents lui répètent à longueur de journée. Et William s'exclame avec douceur :_

___-A moi aussi tu es très précieux. Mon meilleur et mon seul ami. Celui qui me briserait le cœur si tu t'éloignais ne serait ce qu'un peu._

___Malcolm, le cœur plein de culpabilité relève le regard pour rencontrer le sourire chaleureux de William. Il ne triche pas avec ses émotions. Il est toujours sincère sur ce point, ne se dissimule pas. Et c'est pour cela qu'il l'admire au plus profond de lui. Pour réussir à s'ouvrir de la sorte aux autres. Pour avoir cette famille aimante qu'il lui rend bien. D'ailleurs au loin ils se tiennent enlacées, les regardant attendris. Elle avec ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux émeraudes et lui et ses longs cheveux blonds que le vent agite. Un couple qui s'aime. Une famille et un toit accueillant. Pas une union arrangée et un foyer glacé. De l'amour à foison qui y coule. Et suivant son regard William s'exclame en lui souriant doucement :_

___-Tu sais Malcolm, tu fais déjà partie de ma famille. Tu es des nôtres. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Mon frère. Si tu veux._

___-Jure le moi supplie t-il doucement. N'ayant pas la force d'appeler au secours. Mais comme toujours il comprend les mots qu'il ne prononce pas. Il n'est pas son ami d'enfance pour rien._

___Sa voix ne faillit pas alors qu'il murmure ses mots :_

___-Je le jure._

_-Malcolm ? Qu'y a t-il ? S'exclame la voix inquiète de Zù Mei Chan qui l'arrache de ses rêveries brusquement._

_-Est-ce que j'ai eu un ami d'enfance nommé William, Zù ? S'exclame Malcolm encore ébranlé par ce souvenir qui vient de remonter à la surface de son océan de mémoire glacée et éloignée de la sorte. Et qui éprouve le besoin de savoir._

_-Pas...Pas que je me souvienne balbutie Zù pris au dépourvu. Ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde._

_-Est-ce que j'allais souvent en Écosse petit ? Reprend Malcolm déterminé à chercher._

_-Non jamais ! Tu disais que c'était trop vert et que tu détestais cela ! Et là j'en suis certain...Pourquoi toutes ses questions, Malcolm qu'y a t-il ?_

_Son ton inquiet pour lui. Et comme y cherchant une trace d'humanité. Remettre le masque en cet instant serait la meilleure chose. Mais il ne le peut pas. Étrangement. Peut être est ce parce que ce masque a détruit la seule personne qu'il aimait et dont il avait besoin, qu'il s'est condamné seul à cette triste solitude d'aujourd'hui. Alors il soupire._

_-Je n'en sais rien moi-même, Zù. Il y a comme des événements étranges qui reviennent à ma mémoire sans que je sache si il s'agisse de rêves ou de souvenirs._

_-Viens me voir Malcolm. Peut être qu'ensemble nous pourrons résoudre ce mystère. Cela doit bien être indiqué dans les registres Luberrier vu que tes parents avaient l'habitude de tout noter._

_Il n'avait pas même envisagé cette solution...Parfois, il était heureux de connaître cet homme parmi ceux qui lui étaient proches et le connaissait._

_-Et comme cela tu pourras voir l'inspecteur Link de tes propres yeux._

_L'inspecteur Link...Et si il n'avait pas été si horrible, aujourd'hui, auprès de lui, il aurait eu son William auprès de lui et pas cette solitude glacée qui était sienne depuis si longtemps. Si tant est que ce William existait vraiment. Son cœur se serre à ce souvenir de ce jeune homme. Et qu'était il devenu après tout ce temps ? Avait il même existé un jour ? Aujourd'hui il aurait quelque chose comme 58 ans non ? Il ne sait rien et cela le déchire. Et un peu plus de poussière s'insinue dans le cœur de glace de Malcolm C Luberrier, commençant à faire fondre sa glace doucement. Dans le silence d'un bureau qui bientôt connaîtra les affres d'une révolution. Tandis qu'en cet instant, il dit oui doucement comme un secret à un homme qui voit doucement cette humanité refaire surface._

_OoO_

___Chine, Pin Chi An_

_Le miroir lui renvoi son pâle reflet. Mais il ne peut en supporter le regard. Il ne peut plus. Comment pourrait- il même se regarder en face ? Il a tué. Il a tué bordel. Il a touché du bout des doigts la mort, pris sa main et l'a libérée sur d'autres. De gens qu'il connaissait en plus ! Pourquoi ? Pour gagner tout au plus quelques heures de vie ! Comment, oui comment as t-il pu ? Celui qui se targuait d'être pur, d'être parfait, le voilà couvert de la pire des impuretés du monde. Le sang __constelle ses mains. Il a perdu son travail, son honneur, sa fierté. Perdu l'homme qu'il aimait définitivement. Pour cinquante vies et une balle à la base du cou d'un homme déjà lieu de mourir fièrement avec ses camarades, de choisir une mort brave, il a choisi la pire. Celle dans la solitude et la souffrance. Et pourtant on l'avait prévenu. D'abord la religion. Tu ne tueras point. Et lui s'était cru au delà de toutes lois, cru abandonné de tous, s'est jugé si parfait et au lieu d'accepter, s'était battu et avait tué. Et puis ____elle._

___Elle le guide à travers leur arche. De tous, elle ne semble pas en colère. Elle a l'air de le prendre en pitié, plutô murmure alors qu'ils arrivent devant un endroit comme une sorte de porte d'arche au fond d'un jardin luxurieux à son intention :_

___« Je te plains sincèrement. Quand tu réaliseras ce que tu as fait, tu verras que le poids du sang sur tes mains sera si atroce que tu ne voudras qu'une chose:mourir à ton tour. Ou tu en deviendras tellement avide que tu finiras fou. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Je parle en connaissance de cause._

___Il rit, refuse de la croire. Refuse de voir que tout a changé. Et elle va à lui, lui ébouriffe les cheveux, le faisant taire par ce geste doux et elle murmure :_

___-Ne l'oublie pas Regory. Personne ici ne peut comprendre ce poids si lourd sur nos consciences. Personne ne le pourra jamais. Et c'est le fléau que tu t'ai infligé. Et auquel tu n'auras pas le droit de te soustraire, Suri te refusant probablement la mort. Mais tu auras sûrement une chance de te racheter en partie, un jour. Sache la voir, guette la et n'oublie pas ce que je te dis._

___Il ricane à ses propos, les croyant faux avant de tourner les talons avant de la remercier pour l'avoir guidé et dans un murmure il l'entend s'exclamer :_

___-Quand on est poli, on dit « merci Sonia »_

___-Mais le fait est que je ne le suis pas envers ce qui m'est promis s'exclame Peck d'un air suffisant._

___-Tu l'apprendras affirme t-elle. On en redescend si vite quand vos mains sont constellés de sang. Mais déjà elle disparaît à sa vue._

_Et elle avait raison. Depuis quatre jours il a essayé il ne sait combien de fois de se suicider sans jamais parvenir à ne serai-ce que s'effleurer. Et ce papillon sur sa peau.A chaque seconde qu'il le voit une nausée le prend. Il lui rappelle ce qu'il a fait, ce qui s'est passé. Ce visage de dément qui le foudroie du regard, le juge, le méprise. A raison. Il a été Peck, le prétentieux Peck. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus qu'ombre qui se terre. Qui a brisé l'homme qu'il aimait et qui devait en être détesté en cet instant. Ce qu'il devait rire au paradis, à présent Komui de sa situation. Et il aurait raison, oh oui. Il avait tenté de lui dire lui aussi combien c'était vain mais il était déjà trop tard. Le sang maculait déjà ses doigts. Et il sait au fond de lui qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Et cet acte et ces moqueries qu'il attendrait comme de juste. Et cela fait encore plus mal, cette pureté, cette perfection qu'il n' a jamais eu, qu'il n'aura jamais. Il comprend à présent ce que voyait Reever en lui. Un être pur malgré les ordres émanant de lui, quelqu'un encore capable de rire, de sourire. D'aimer. Pas un être cynique comme il l'a été. Comme il l'est encore. Car on n'efface pas si facilement cette maladie qui vous ronge de l'intérieur jusqu'à faire de vous un être amer à toutes les sphères. Et voilà depuis quatre jours l'état minable dans lequel il est réduit. A peine capable de croiser son regard dans la vitre sans le détourner. Son regard trop humain alors qu'il a commis l'inhumain. Et aucune prière ne pourra racheter sa faute. Même aucune indulgence. Car il s'agit là du plus terrible pêché de la religion, ce meurtre en des vues personnelles. _

_La blessure à son épaule qui guérit presque trop vite. Comme pour le culpabiliser encore plus. Il se rappelle presque sans heurt le visage compatissant de l'enfant amenant du linge pendant que l'on le soigne une fois arrivé ici. Se souciant de lui comme si il était une personne normale. Et c'est à ce moment là que le sang a commencé à peser sur son âme. Sous ce regard qui le croit pur alors qu'il a brisé l'innocence de 50 personnes, et tiré sur un mourant plus courageux, bien plus courageux que lui. Qui le sera à jamais. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a vu tout ce qu'il a perdu. L'ignorance du contact du sang contre ses mains, l'ignorance de l'ivresse, ce sentiment de toute puissance de tenir une vie entre ses mains en tenant en joue quelqu'un. Cette horrible ivresse et cette adrénaline qui bat à vos tempes dans ces moments et qui vous ôte tout perte de sa relative pureté. De son __immunité envers Dieu. Qu'il s'est damné seul. Et depuis quatre jours, il est replié sur lui même dans cette chambre de cette pension où il est caché, replié au pied de son lit sur lui même, les bras enlaçant ses genoux, la tête posée sur eux. Pathétique et brisé Peck. Qui ne penserait jamais se voir ainsi. Il n'y a pas de larmes dans son regard. Cela ne les rendra pas au monde, il le sait bien. Ces 50 valeureux hommes morts ne méritent pas de voir leur nom entaché de larmes de leur meurtrier. D'autant que pleurer lui est toujours impossible. C'est là son dernier lambeau de fierté au creux de ses ténèbres. Il ne l'a jusqu'à présent jamais fait. Gémir sur son sort cependant est une chose qu'il a si souvent fait..En contemplant tous ceux haut placés et rêvant de leur succéder, de montrer à ce monde combien il les égalait, les dépassait. Combien en cet instant, blotti sur lui même dans la lumière du soleil levant face à cette immense fenêtre ces idées lui semblent absurdes et dérisoires à présent. Non loin de lui repose le pistolet chargé et qui pourtant ne lui fait aucun dégât, comme par malheur. Oh ce qu'il voudrait mourir pour faire cesser cette torture, cette horreur. Ces visages à l'agonie qui défilent sans cesse en son esprit. Mais il ne pourra jamais leur échapper. Il est pris au piège, pris au piège du sang. Des chaînes écarlates le retiennent à la vie au centre d'un échiquier dont il est une pièce à présent et qu'il essaie de fuir en vain. Un fou, peut être un pion. Une arme peu être aussi. Et ces noms, Ces Suri Kerrac, ces Sonia...Si seulement il avait le moyen de se renseigner sur eux...Pour comprendre au creux de son malheur qui ils les archives lui resteront à jamais closes à présent. Tout lui est fermé à présent._

_Ne lui reste qu'une vie sans fin jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, libérée de contraintes comme il la voulait. Et qui à présent qu'il l'a lui semble si triste. Et la chaleur du soleil levant sur sa peau est comme une insulte à ses vies dérobées qui mille fois plus que lui méritent la vie, la sensation d'un feu de jour sur leur peau. Et il ne peut rien, ni aider, ni parler sous peine de se dissoudre. Mais il sait que si il y va volontairement, il l'empêcher probablement de se dissoudre. Et pourtant, en lui il sait qu'il y a un fait qui intéresserait Reever au plus haut point. Mais il doit le fuir... le fuir à tout prix. Éviter son air de mépris qu'il sait mériter...mais qui le blesserait au fond bien plus que tout..Voir à nouveau cet homme qu'il aimait, qu'il adorait si proche et si éloigné à la fois le regardant de cet air brisé qu'il aurait...c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter Qu'il ne pourrait jamais en supporter. Encore pire que cette vision de cette arme à feu qui il y a encore quelques jours éparpilla du sang dans ce lieu et qu'aujourd'hui comme si il ne s'était rien passé est couverte du lui ne peut pas oublier, comment le pourrait-il ? C'est au dessus de ses forces... Lui qui se croyait si fort en réalité n'est pas plus fort qu'un souffle de vent sur sa peau venu de la fenêtre ouverte...Et le cœur plus lourd que la plus lourde des pierres du monde en lui même. Il a si mal...Il a si mal et sa douleur se mêle à ce jour le lui faisant espérer sombre. Mais le soleil obstinément luit tandis qu'en bas le son d'un piano vient de lancer quelques notes doucement en cette journée d'été qui commence où des enfants riantes iront jouer dans les verts bois et que la mort pèsera de tout son poids sur celui qui la libéra. Il n'y a rien à faire, rien à dire. Aucun mot ne le libérera de ce soleil, de ce cœur qui dans sa poitrine bat malgré tout. Ce fragile battement qu'il a cherché à protéger à tout prix. Et dont il a été jusqu'à en briser la pureté de ce son. A chaque battement, il songe au sang qui coule en lui et dont il a privé de ses mains même de gens qui toujours l'avaient cherché son aide, compté sur ses troupes. Alors qu'un Noé s'en chargeait déjà et auquel il aurait du résister au lieu de lui céder, de céder à ces ténèbres. Et en bas le piano se fait plus triste et une voix lance dans l'air de ce jour perdu ces quelques mots s'entremêlant au chant du vent dans les arbres:_

_-Patience, now, frustration is in the air and people who don't it's gonna get you down  
and you'll fall cause you will hit a wall but get back on your feet and you'll be stronger and smarter  
and I know cause I've been there before. Knocking down the doors won't take no for an answer  
and you'll see cause if it's meant to be. Nothing can compare to deserving your dreams._

_Il n'a pas même le droit à ce message. Il n'a le droit qu'au ténèbres. Se relever ? Impensable. Pas après ce qu'il a fait. Il n'a pas de rêves non plus. Tout s'est effondré comme un château de cartes à ce souffle de vent qu'il a provoqué. Il n'a de vivant que le cœur qui bat. L'âme qui vit en lui est morte avec les autres. Il le sait bien. Il n'a que des yeux sans larmes pour pleurer. Une voix sans mots pour crier sa peine. Des souvenirs sans joie qui le hante. Âme brisée repliée sur elle-même __après avoir enfanté l'horreur de son âme, donné naissance à un tueur qu'il ne peut rester, ne veut rester. Et personne ne peut avoir été à sa place un jour. Personne ne peut comprendre. Non, personne. Personne n'a jamais pu vouloir la mort de certaines personnes au point de passer à l'acte, de sentir cette atroce jubilation au sang qui macule vos mains. Non personne ne peut le comprendre, et encore moins lui même. Il est seul dans ses ténèbres où il va se noyer. Pour toujours. Et comme dans un reflet de ses ténèbres, le monde se couvre de ténèbres comme pris de pitié devant la peine d'un damné et sa supplication aux ténèbres pour apaiser ses tourments, même s'il ne le mérite pas. Peck redresse la tête, doucement, craintivement comme par peur que le soleil revienne se perdre dans ce monde. En bas le piano s'est tu. L'air s'est fait plus frais. Tout est froid comme son cœur. Et c'est alors qu'il la voit. Assise sur le bord de la fenêtre. Les jambes croisées, la taille fine dans une robe de mousseline blanche courte, de très longs cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un violet si profonds. Qui semble lire jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Avec un petit cri, ne pouvant supporter ce regard qui semble lire jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, il va pour se ré enterrer en lui même mais elle tend la main vers lui en lui souriant doucement. Et Peck suspend son geste. Fasciné qu'il est par ce regard violet au fond duquel semble danser le vol de milliers de papillons noirs. Des damnés. Exactement comme lui. Mais pas pour la même raison. Pas le moins du monde. Mais des damnés. Et leur reine aujourd'hui se présente à lui. Pourquoi, il l'ignore mais elle est là. Là auprès de lui et son sourire bien qu'éclairé par le soleil se jetant en cascade sur ses cheveux blonds ne s'adresse qu'à lui. Comme si de ce monde elle était la seule qui attendait encore quelque chose de lui. Qu'il peut lui fournir, lui ce damné. Son aide, son soutien elle attend._

_«____Mais tu auras sûrement une chance de te racheter en partie, un jour. Sache la voir, guette la et n'oublie pas ce que je te dis. »__ Elle a raison. Et en voilà le premier pas. Alors il prend sa main dans le soleil levant. Et elle sourit plus largement dans ce jour naissant. Cette douce reine des damnés Ève._

_OoO_

___Arche,nouveau locaux de la section scientifique _

_Il se rejette dans le fond de son fauteuil sous les airs inquiets des scientifiques. Qui ne le quitte plus des yeux. Comme par peur que soudainement, il s'empare d'un objet pointu et se tranche les veines pour rejoindre l'homme qu'il aime autant même au creux des ténèbres. Qu'il aimera toute sa vie qu'importe le temps qui passe. Et qui lui manque atrocement. Et qu'il n'ira pas rejoindre dans la mort. Lui mort pour lui. Qui refuserait de le voir détruire son sacrifice pour rien. Alors qu'il aurait tout donné si son devoir n'était pas si fort pour vivre à ses côtés, tenir sa main, l'embrasser aussi probablement. Tant de choses qu'il n'a pas eues besoin de dire. Qu'il a lu dans ses yeux alors qu'ils se perdaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans les ténèbres d'une nuit de massacre à venir. Dont il serait l'une des victimes. Dans l'onyx de ses yeux. Ce noir si subtil et vivant, si profond comme son âme. Il sourit à ce que combien ses yeux étaient vivants avant qu'une larme vienne se perdre dans ses yeux. L'étau de glace grâce aux soins de Penter s'est brisé. Mais pas devant Luberrier. Et il a l'impression que chaque membre de la Congrégation qui le trouve à verser une larme tait celle-ci, le protège de lui, forme un être uni qui le protège de tout autre. Penter par quelques mots a réussi à faire effacer de leurs regard cette surprise, cette étrange fascination, ce jugement. A présent sur sa route alors que doucement la section reprend forme, il n' y a plus que des regard chaleureux, des soutiens silencieux,des gens qui l'entourent et ne le laissent plus. Et les plus empressés autour de lui sont les scientifiques. Ceux qui le comprenne le mieux. Le soutiens les plus silencieux, les plus fiables et sans faille._

_Il le sait alors il leur sourit pour les rassurer avant de s'exclamer avec douceur :_

_« Je n'ai aucune intention suicidaire, pas de panique. De toute manière, Komui ne me le pardonnerait pas, vous savez...Et je n'ai jamais pu supporter les Komulin, même au paradis, alors... »_

_Et tous rient doucement à sa plaisanterie qui rappelle à leurs âmes l'excentricité de leur chef. Qui __leur manque à tous. Mais pas au point qu'il manque à leur Commandant, ils le savent pertinemment._

_Et cela les blesse de voir comme le destin est cruel avec le priver de la seule personne de qui il a été si proche en sept ans. Mais personne ne peut rien y faire. Le seul miracle serait qu'il est survécu et qu'il se cache quelque part, attendant. Mais c'est impossible, bien que son corps soit introuvable. Les Noés ne l'auraient laissé vivre de la sorte. Sauf si cela servait leurs intérêt..Ou si il était devenu leur jouet. Et tous intérieurement frissonnent à cette pensée qu'ils n'exprimeront pas pour ne pas faire souffrir leur Commandant au cœur déjà bien malmené. Dont les larmes ne sont cependant guère trop fréquentes encore. Leu Commandant si frêle qu'un courant d'air pourrait emporter. Qui aime et qui ne cache pas ce maigre bonheur éphémère qui berça son âme tant qu'il fut auprès de lui. Et déjà son regard se charge d'une tristesse d'abîme tandis qu'il se lève, allant à la fenêtre du bâtiment donnant sur l'extérieur de ce bâtiment dans cette arche sans fin qui est la leur, plaquant sa main contre la glace de celle-ci, son regard se perdant en des étendues qu'il ne peut contempler à présent, constat qu'il doit se faire. Et sa douleur silencieuse n'appelant pas à témoin, tous doucement reprenant le déballage des cartons de fournitures qui viennent de diverses endroits et qui leur permette de reconstruire pas à pas leur empire. Sans Intendant pour le moment. Mais tous se doutent de qui il sera. Tous savent ce qui se trame, de ceux qui montent aux instances pour parler, soumettre leur volonté sous peine de perdre leurs armées. Tous sauf l'homme dont la détresse n'appelle qu'un homme et sa sœur. L'homme que tous appellent au poste de son amant à présent. Et ils sourient devant ce qu'eux savent et que lui ignore encore. Homme perdu dans sa son océan de ténèbres éternelles qui lui sont siennes et dont il est le seul à en sentir la profondeur réelle. Et un toussotement interrompt leurs mouvements. Pour se tourner vers la porte où se tient Penter. Et le roi de ce lieu, doucement pivote vers lui pour rencontrer le regard de Penter avant de lui sourire gentiment. Une ombre de sourire, mais un sourire de même. Qui les réconforte un peu de le voir encore capable d'un tel sourire. Et Penter lui rend ce sourire en s 'exclamant :_

_« Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais Mr Luberrier vous demande expressément dans son bureau et m'a chargé de la commission._

_-Ah enfin soupire Reever. Je commençais à me demander quand est ce qu'il allait réagir...Je vais enfin savoir..._

_-A mon avis note amusé Penter, ce n'est pas une sanction pour avoir embrassé Komui ou plutôt l'avoir laissé faire ni nargué l'inspecteur..._

_Et il note avec amusement les joues écarlates du Commandant qui détourne le regard un peu gêné.Mais il vaut mieux le voir gêné que glacé, estime t-il. Tout plutôt que cet air attendant sa sanction qu'il avait il y a encore quelque autour de lui les scientifiques renchérissent :_

_-N'empêche cela valait son pesant d'or de voir l'inspecteur aussi choqué..._

_-Ah ça..._

_Et Reever au comble de l'embarras quitte l'abri de la fenêtre, attrape Penter au passage par le bras et quitte précipitamment la pièce sous ses rires. Avant qu'il ne s'arrête après quelques pas et s'exclame en un soupir en une forme d'avertissement:_

_-J'ai beau ne pas regretter, cela n'en demeure pas moins gênant..._

_-J'imagine mais je préfères vous voir gêné que glacé, en toute franchise...commente Penter._

_-Pas comme Komui, hein ? Commente t-il avec un sourire plein de tristesse. Avant de reprendre dans un murmure comme pour lui même :_

_-Et pourtant quand ses yeux trahissent la moindre de ses émotions, il en devient si douloureux à contempler,si rempli de chaleur...et j'en serai le seul dépositaire...Le seul à l'avoir vu tel qu'il est..Bien avant que cette guerre ne lui rende sa liberté de vie et de sentiments..._

_Et la peine contenue dans ses simples mots le blesse plus que tout. Il lui presse l'épaule en soutien silencieux. Et il murmure doucement :_

_- Il n'aura pas disparu sans que quelqu'un ne l'ai vu ainsi, au moins …_

_-Disparu ? Commente Reever fixant à nouveau son regard sur lui toujours embrumé de sa douleur._

_-Tant que son corps ne reposera pas entre vos bras, je ne le considérerait pas comme mort affirme Penter. Et vous devriez en faire de même._

_-Mais...bredouille t-il incrédule._

_-Je sais, cela peut sembler illogique...Mais ne trouvez-vous pas que depuis quatre jours, l'illogisme __s'est emparé d'ici ? Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins..._

_Il fixe un regard hésitant sur lui. N'osant y croire. Par peur d'être blessé en finissant par le trouver. Alors il lui tapote l'épaule en lui murmurant :_

_-Tant qu'il y a du doute, ne faut-il pas rêver, Mr Wenhamm ? Et ne pas perdre espoir est tout aussi important. Et on vous laisse ces rêves..Alors pourquoi donc les refuser à votre âme ? »_

_Puis après un dernier sourire, il tourne les talons. Et Reever ne peut s'empêcher de suivre des yeux son départ, ses mots résonnant en son esprit sans fin. Lui rappelant d'autres mots étrangement semblables au creux du désespoir dans un rêve. Murmurés par un jeune homme blond répondant au nom de Suri Kerrac...L'exhortant à garder espoir quand il saurait..ce qu'il saurait. Peut être bien lié à ce doute qu'il y avait à présent. Et ces mêmes mots... Et si Penter avait un lien quelconque avec eux ? Reever sursaute à cette pensé de songer à combien cela peut être stupide. Penter a près de 55 ans...Eux, la petite vingtaine...Mais ils se targuent d'un sommeil de trente cinq ans lui rappelle sa mémoire...Mais même si c'était vraiment arrivé, leurs corps l'auraient marqué, non ? Enfin bon tout cela n'est guère important pour le moment. Non, il doit affronter Luberrier en cet instant. Devant sa porte, il inspire un grand coup, fait le vide dans son esprit et essaie d'afficher un calme, un vide froid, envoyant l'objet de son adoration au plus profond de son âme avec un petit mot d'excuse à son intention et frappe sans obtenir de réponse, étonnamment. Étrange. Il n'est pas dans l'habitude de l'inspecteur de le faire mander si il disparaît peu après. Il n'a probablement pas du l'entendre. Il frappe plus fort du plat de la main toujours contre le bois sans obtenir de réponse. Alors il se décide à entrer malgré tout. Pour trouver l'inspecteur dans son bureau l'air un peu hagard, étrange, mal assuré. L'air terriblement humain d'un homme en proie au doute le plus terrible. Expression que son visage n'a jamais marqué auparavant et qui déstabilise Reever ne l'ayant jamais vu sur lui. Et le masque vacille un instant à sa vue avant de se remettre en place. Et qui soudain braque son regard sur Reever, le regardant fixement avec l'air pendant quelques secondes de ne pas le reconnaître. Ce qui effraye même un peu Reever qui s'exclame un peu inquiet malgré lui :_

_« Mr L'inspecteur général ?_

_Celui-ci sursaute au son de sa voix et semble enfin le reconnaî il s'exclame l'air encore un peu confus :_

_-Excusez-moi c'est qu'avec tout ce qui se passe, je suis légèrement dépassé par les événements, d'où mon attitude étrange... »_

_Qu'il soit dépassé il veut bien le comprendre..Lui même l'est totalement et encore plus que lui avec cet étrange instinct tapi en lui, et ses étranges personnes qu'il a l'impression de connaître sans connaître et ce lien qu'il serait et qu'il partagerait pour le moment à sens unique avec ce Kerri...Mais que Luberrier le reconnaisse et S EXCUSE, lui qui ne le fait jamais même alors qu'il soit en tort est pour le moins étrange, révélateur de oh combien il semble absent et perturbé. Cela brise définitivement la glace qui l'entoure et le pousse à s'asseoir sans invitation et à s'exclamer incrédule, médusé:_

_« Est ce que vous êtes vraiment sûr d'aller bien Mr l'inspecteur général ?_

_-Ma vie est un grand désordre mais à part cela, cela va. Que demander de plus ?» ironise Luberrier à mi-voix, amenant Reever à s'interroger encore plus sur son état mental. Avant qu'il ne semble réaliser ce qu'il est en train de faire. A savoir parler de ce qui le tourmente à un employé. Et qu'il s'écrase contre son bureau en secouant la tête exaspéré contre lui même. Et par égard pour lui, malgré son envie de pouffer devant le ridicule de la situation, cette découverte de l'humanité qu'il semble en train de faire, Reever détourne les yeux et fait semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué, se mettant à siffloter presque sans se rendre compte cette comptine que fredonnait Katia, celle-ci lui venant spontanément aux lèvres amenée à ses lèvres par son sang qui chuchote et se réchauffe à chaque mot, apaisant son âme par là :_

_« Nous sommes ceux que le monde a oublié. Nous sommes ceux que la vie n'a pas épargné. Nous sommes ceux qui vivent dans vos ombres. Nous sommes ceux dont le cœur n'est pas devenu sombre. Nous sommes ceux qui vous sauveront. Nous sommes vos papillons. »_

_Et à ces mots il se redresse brusquement, comme semblant reconnaître l'air. Ce qui intrigue Reever __en lui-même. Tout comme le fait que cette humanité semble enfin s'éveiller en lui. Au final, leur réveil aura peut être eu aussi des conséquences sur Malcolm, malgré leur volonté de le fuir..D'ailleurs,selon Suri la mémoire enfouie qu'il allait rechercher en lui pourrait causer des problèmes à____ Malcie__...Était-ce à cause de cela qu'il était si perturbé aujourd'hui ? Peut être...Il avait en tout cas vraiment l'air d'un homme au bord de la panique, d'une recherche vaine et désespérée au creux d'un puits sans fond dont il ne parvenait à mesurer la profondeur. Et puis il secoue la tête comme essayant de reprendre contenance pour faire encore bonne figure si cela était encore d'essayer de prendre un ton le plus professionnel possible en s'exclamant :_

_« Hum oui et donc ? »_

_Et dans ses yeux l'air de quelqu'un d'interrogateur. Là, Reever croit qu'il hallucine : il a l'air d'avoir totalement oublié ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Et même malade, pourtant l'inspecteur général ne perdait jamais le fil de ce qui se passait. D'ailleurs, cela agaçait beaucoup Komui, se souvient-il, les rares fois où il avait pu le voir depuis que Brigitte était devenue son assistante, les rares fois où le voyant manger presque seul quand enfin ils avaient leurs heures de repas en commun avec la jeune femme forcément collée à lui, il était venu les convier à leur table. Les rares fois où elle et lui avaient abandonné un court instant leur masque professionnel. Comme en réponse de cette chaleur que tous les scientifiques exhalaient. Il le traitait de surhumain, se demandant si en fait il n'était pas un prototype de robot d'un précédent Intendant et de son chef de section scientifique, ce qui les avait fait rire et fait rétorquer Reever que les Intendants n'étaient certainement pas aussi fous que lui. Et en retour il avait eu cet éclatant sourire et ses cheveux ébouriffés encore un peu plus en un geste de pure amitié. Et peut être pas si innocent, maintenant qu'il savait...Et une larme manque de couler de ses yeux à ses pensées. Mais il les retient. Ce n'est pas parce que Luberrier semble étrange qu'il en ait devenu une autre personne, non à la recherche de la moindre faille en lui. Alors doucement il s'exclame avec patience : «Mais c'est vous qui m'avez convoqué, vous vous souvenez ? Peut être pour me parler de ma sanction.. »Luberrier a brusquement un frisson étrange et secoue la tête négativement, les yeux un peu effrayés. Comme par peur d'avoir des ennuis avec quelqu'un d'autre. _

_« Oh oh on dirait que ma menace a été effective » murmure Suri en son esprit brusquement. Le faisant sursauter. Ce n'est pas possible si, au delà d'un rêve ? Comment peut il parler en son esprit de la sorte sans se faire entendre de Luberrier qui ne semble pas remarquer ce qui se passe et conserve son air perturbé et effrayé de jeune adulte face à une vie qu'il découvre à peine. « La télépathie, Reever, la télépathie... Qui ne relie que les apôtres que nous sommes. Pas les humains normaux. Et si tu ne veux pas m'entendre ferme ton esprit.. ».note amusé Suri qui en plus par Katia doit percevoir ses pensées. « Ah oui et comment crétin ? S'exclame Reever en son for intérieur agacé devant ce qui pour lui semble une évidence. Et apôtre de quoi,d'ailleurs ? Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, non ? » « Bravo, tu as réussi et seul en plus ! Je te félicite ! Je t'ai entendu aussi facilement que l'un des nôtres l'usant depuis longtemps ! Comme si tu avais fait cela toute ta vie, bravo ! » Reprend Suri semblant fier de lui et ne tenant aucunement compte de ses questions. « Parce que je l'ai fait ? » S'étonne Reever. Il ne comprend pas comment. Pourtant il lui avait semblé penser et non pas...Comment aurait-il fait ? Il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend vraiment pas comment ni pourquoi... « Ah je vois. L'instinct qui a pris le dessus..C'est normal après tout...Ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que tu seras non éveillé, l'instinct prendra le dessus.. Mais il vaut mieux attendre avant de le faire que ton don se soit éveillé seul sinon cela te causera plus de problèmes que de solutions...» _

_Sur le coup Suri vient de parler une langue qu'il ne comprend pas le moins du monde. Et ces propos l'inquiètent plus qu'ils ne le rassure. L'instinct, parle-il de ce qui lui faisait reconnaître des gens qu'il ne connaît pas ? Ce qui échappe totalement à sa raison, ce pouvoir étrange.. Non, il ne veut pas __rester ainsi et sans explication...Mais alors qu'il va pour l'interroger, Suri reprend en son esprit : «Je ne pensais pas que cela le perturberait autant..Si seulement l'Oubli pouvait être éveillé..Cela l'empêcherait de souffrir autant..Pauvre Malcie...Il me fait de la peine, vraiment...Et il n'y a rien à faire, ça me tue...» _

_Reever entend dans sa voix sa peine sincère. Et cela l'empêche de lui poser d'autres questions car l'afflige aussi tant il sent ce sentiment de rage impuissante imprégner ses mots et déjà le murmure se tait tandis que Luberrier après avoir eu l'air songeur pendant quelques instants, s'exclame d'une voix un peu faible, fait assez étrange chez lui : « Pas de sanction directe ... Je m'arrange déjà pour faire croire à Central que vous en avez une... -Pourquoi ? Commente Reever d'un air étonné. Ne pouvant croire que cela soit entièrement du à la menace de Suri. -Au vu des circonstances actuelles, ce serait la pire chose à faire » s'exclame Luberrier semblant enfin reprendre contenance et le dévisageant avec enfin ce contrôle qu'il a sur lui-même habituellement. La froideur semble enfin étendre à nouveau sa cape sur ses épaules, dans son regard. Il en va de même pour la contenance. Comme si face à lui il avait une autre personne qu'il connaît bien cette fois-ci. Mais ses propos l'étonnent en lui-même au point qu'il ne peut retenir cette surprise et s'exclame : « Au vu des circonstance actuelles...C'est à dire ? _

_Luberrier a alors un mauvais sourire et susurre avec une douceur trompeuse : -C'est ce qui arrive quand on passe son temps à souffrir sur la mort d'un être..On finit dépassé.. -Et si on ne le fait pas on finit glacé jusqu'à la moelle, haï de tous et seul » commente Reever, ignorant la douleur que ses propos éveillent et la culpabilité qu'il cherche à éveiller, en contre attaquant, son regard fermement ancré dans le sien. Pour bien lui faire voir qu'il s'agit de lui dont il parle. Et sa force fait vaciller Luberrier qui tressaute à ces mots. Comme si Reever avait touché un point sensible. « Touché en effet tu as » commente soudain en son esprit Suri à nouveau amenant Reever à se rendre compte qu'il est toujours présent. Et lui faisant répliquer avec douceur : « Je n''allais tout de même pas t'abandonner seul dans les griffes de Luberrier...D'autant que je le connais par cœur Malcie... Alors mon aide n'est pas superflue, même si pour le moment tu as l'air de te débrouiller plutôt bien seul. Mais même dans ce cas là je t'abandonnerai pas. Je ne laisses jamais une personne que j'apprécie seul alors que je peux l'aider, la soutenir en cas de paroles trop dures...Et puis j'ai aussi envie de voir comment Luby va te dire ce qu'il a à te dire lui si inhumain...» _

_Ce soutien touche Reever au plus haut point ainsi que cette amitié qu'il exprime en de simples mots sans se dissimuler. En toute sincérité, comme il semble l'être la plupart du temps. « Merci s'exclame t-il en lui même, merci sincè qu'est ce qu'il a me dire et qu'est ce que je suis sensé savoir, tant que l'on y est ? » «Pas de quoi, Reever, pas de quoi. Tu en ferais autant, si l'occasion se présentait. Et il vaut mieux que je me taise.. » Sa voix a soudainement pris des intonations tristes qu'il ne s'explique pas bien alors qu'au départ il avait semblé heureux et chaleureux. Y a t-il des choses horribles qu'il ait à lui annoncer ? Avaient ils trouvé son corps ? L'horreur s'empare de son cœur. Et l'instant d'après, une vague d'amitié l'envahit, comme si un ami l'avait pris dans ses bras et Suri lui murmure avec douceur comme si il était vraiment là : « Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas, cela n'a pas de rapport avec ce fait. Luby est loin d'être un surhomme et il ne peut donc l'avoir trouvé. Crois-moi je le sais parfaitement. Je connais ses limites encore mieux que lui. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un psychologue en Malcie, adresse toi à moi. Il n'a aucun secret pour moi. » «Je te remercie de ton aide mais... De une comment peux tu savoir cela à moins d'être devin et de deux comment cela se fait-il que tu connais aussi bien Luberrier ? » S'exclame Reever attirant un léger rire de Suri qu'il ne peut s'expliquer avant qu'il s'exclame en son esprit : « Notre reine est devin justement...Étrange, hein ? Et j'ai l'impression que cette question tu te la __poses depuis un moment...Et bien quand tu es ami d'enfance avec quelqu'un tu finis par le connaître par cœur, non ? Et bien Malcie est mon ami d'enfance. » _

_Reever à ses mots sursaute s'attirant un regard surpris et un peu moqueur de Luberrier tandis que Reever s'imagine l'espace d'un instant un être aussi joyeux, sensible, sincère , soucieux des autres ami d'enfance avec ce glaçon, soucieux uniquement de ses intérêts. L'idée le fait frissonner. Il aurait du en garder des séquelles, non ? Ne pas rester aussi gentil, s'effondrer peut être aussi..Et pourtant... Et cela fait rire Suri qui s'exclame en son esprit : « Il n'était pas si froid quand il était enfant, crois moi.. Mais je te parlerai de cela un autre jour, sinon on a pas fini..Et qu'est ce qui te dit que je n'en ai pas gardé quelques séquelles ? » Et sa voix est si triste qu'elle pousse Reever à s'excuser de l'avoir blessé, et une légère recherche en lui-même de ce qu'elle pourrait être mais guère poussée pour éviter de le blesser s'attirant de sa part un « Ce n'est rien ». Et soudain Luberrier s'exclame avec un ton moqueur : _

_« Bon si vous avez fini de rêvasser, peut être pourra t-on passer aux chose sérieuses... -Dois je vous rappeler Mr l'inspecteur général qu'il y a encore quelques minutes vous même n'étiez pas très concentré..Alors maintenir la concentration alors que soi même on ne l'a pas est une chose impossible... _

_Luberrier tressaille à ses mots et lui adresse un regard mauvais tandis que Suri glousse en lui-même commentant : « Touché. Tu es un as de la bataille navale, Reever chan. »_

_« Ou pas, rit-il doucement en lui-même à ce commentaire. Et peux-tu arrêter de m'appeler Reever chan ou Reevy merci ? » Pour toute réponse il a un rire et aussi « Dans tes rêves et encore Reevy chan ! » amusant et à la fois agaçant un peu Reever. Avant que son cœur ne se serre en songeant que c'était là le genre de plaisanteries dont était friand Komui. Et à cette pensée, Suri s'exclame brusquement en lui-même :_

_« Désolé désolé désolé ! Je n'ai pas dit cela pour te déprimer ! Pas du tout ! Et ne baisse pas la garde devant Luby, il n'attend que cela ce serpent ! Je suis vraiment impardonnable de te...»_

_« Par moment, tu me fais penser à Miranda à t'excuser sans cesse alors que je sais parfaitement que là n'était pas ton intention...Et tu as raison...C'est pour cela que tu dois te taire...»_

_« Mais euh... Et d'abord qui est Miranda ? » commente t-il d'un ton larmoyant._

_« Tu voulais m'aider, c'est le meilleur moyen... »commente Reever ne pouvant laisser un petit sourire en coin venir orner ses lèvres. Que Luberrier interprète en lui même comme une énième bravade à son encontre. Mais il décide de laisser tomber pour le moment, peu résolu à être à nouveau la cible des invectives du jeune homme qui sait manifestement se défendre..et dont il a l'étrange impression qu'il n'est pas seul..Qu'en effet deux personnes sont face à lui, celle à laquelle il parle et doit le faire et un invité indésirable..Mais si il en parle, il a peur que Reever ne le considère comme définitivement bon pour l'asile, déjà que son comportement l'a suffisamment alarmé...Alors il laisse couler et tapotant ses documents pour les ordonner et retrouver contenance, il s'exclame :_

_«Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez mieux que personne, ayant perdu notre QG qui a eu l'extrême obligeance de se dissiper avec votre..amant, qui même mort aura encore l'occasion de nous embêter, nous devons donc en reconstruire un._

_Et avec un petit sourire vicieux, il cherche dans les yeux l'éclat de sa douleur à ses mots. Mais il ne trouve que neutre expression ce qui amène un léger soupir de frustration. Qui amène un sourire aux lèvres de Reever. Qui susurre avec douceur :_

_-Oui mon amant, et ? Et peut on vraiment considérer quelqu'un comme embêtant quand il a tant fait pour nous ? Qu'il a peut être sacrifié sa vie pour nous tous ? »_

_Et alors que l'assurance dans sa voix déstabilise Luberrier, Suri s'exclame en gloussant :_

_« Touché à nouveau. Mais attention Reever évite juste de lui parler de notre Reine. Cela le rendrait fou furieux de voir sa propre imbécillité vu qu'il la croit détruite. Et tu en ferais les frais bien plus violemment avec ce qu'il a à te dire. Il pourrait te les cracher au visage avec énormément de haine et d'amusement au vu de ta réaction. C'est un serpent plein de poison, l'oublies à aucun moment. »_

_«Merci de l'avertissement, Suri. Mais il ne peut pas me blesser plus que je ne suis aujourd'hui » commente tristement Reever en lui-même Car même si il a écarté face à lui cette douleur, il a tout de même ressenti la douleur de l'évocation de Komui. Encore ces insultes comme quoi Komui était inutile alors qu'au vu des dernières informations il ne l'avait absolument pas été. Et qui lui avait donné envie d'hurler que lui avait trouvé le cœur précieux. Pas Luberrier. Et Suri s'exclame d'un air sérieux et sombre soudainement :_

_«Oh si, il peut. Tu n'as pas idée de combien son esprit peut être retors pour blesser. Et avec ce qu'il a à te dire, il pourrait te torturer mille fois. » Mais alors que Reever va pour l'interroger plus avant, Luberrier reprend :_

_« Nous devons donc faire venir du matériel d'ailleurs. Et justement, nous devons aller chercher du matériel en Irlande pour votre section. Nous aurions donc besoin que l'un des Commandants aille superviser l'opération, vérifier qu'il y a bien là ce dont vous avez besoin._

_-Je vois commente sobrement Reever en essayant de retenir le tremblement de ses lèvres et ses épaules aux évocations de l'Irlande et de ce verbe « superviser » qui lui rappelle son Intendant...Et Lenalee toute seule, encore ignorante là bas, heureuse à l idée de rentrer bientôt, faire du café à la section et son frère..Dont le corps est introuvable...Et il voit dans les yeux de Luberrier que le choix de ses mots n'est pas anodin. Il essaye de le blesser encore une fois et d'admirer son œuvre. Mais il n'en verra rien, il se le jure._

_« Et tu as bien raison. Ne te laisses pas faire. Contre attaque avec mon nom. Demande si par hasard il faudra s'adresser à un certain Will Turner, fournisseur officiel de la Congrégation pour les fournitures et admire le spectacle... »_

_-Je suppose qu'il faudra s'adresser à Mr Will Turner n'est ce pas ? » Commente placidement Reever, suivant le conseil de Suri. Et ne s'attendant absolument pas à la réaction de Luberrier. Qui à ses mots manque de tomber de la chaise, se réattrapant de justesse à son bureau, les yeux exorbités sous les rires mentaux de Suri et Reever qui retient de justesse un ricanement par peur de s'attirer des mots plus durs encore. Et avant que Reever n'aille lui demander pourquoi ce nom lui fait autant d'effet, Suri le prend de court et s'exclame en son esprit :_

_«Déjà, Will ça lui rappelle la personne qu'il cherche, c'est à dire moi...Et Will Turner est un homme qu'il n'a jamais pu apprécier..Qui lui fait très peur parce qu'il est très doué pour lire ce que chacun cache...Et à une époque il cachait des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à voir et à accepter...D'autant, mais cela il ne peut s'en rappeler, qu'il les a rendus très jaloux lui et Suréna avec les avances que cet Irlandais avec lequel j'ai étudié en université me faisait sans vergogne.. D'un côté tu avais Suréna qui s'agrippait très fermement à mon bras, m'a volé trois ou quatre baisers pour faire croire que j'étais déja à lui et de l'autre Luberrier qui écumait de rage en lançant : « Mr Kerrac, Mr Turner et vous Mr le Commandant cette attitude est tout bonnement inexcusable ! » Ce à quoi lui avait répondu Suréna, qui était un peu éméché, « Ta gueule le vieux » alors qu'il était plus jeune que nous, et Turner qui lui a lancé « C'est pas parce que t'as pas le courage de l'avoir pris dans tes bras que tu dois le faire payer aux autres, rabat joie ! » Il est devenu écarlate et depuis s'est juré de toujours déléguer ce travail d'aller chercher quelque chose chez lui à quelqu'un d'autre._

_«Parce qu'il... » s'étrangle Reever réalisant ce que ses mots sous entendent après que l'histoire l'ait fait rire en imaginant la scène._

_« Ouais. Il l'est. Mais à ta différence, c'est un refoulé. Il n'a jamais eu le courage ni l'envie de __l'admettre au grand jour. Et à cause de cela il a gâché sa vie. Tant pis pour lui. Et il n'a eu de cesse __de se blesser et de me blesser ainsi. Il a estimé que c'était anormal alors il n'a pas été chercher plus loin. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, ton attitude de ne pas nier l'impressionne. Car c'est ce dont il n'a pas eu le courage et qu'il ne pourra jamais changer. Il est seul et pour longtemps. Il m'a toujours en tant qu'ami si il change mais plus jamais en tant que personne éprise de lui. Ça jamais plus. »_

_« Parce que toi aussi tu...Désolé, vraiment. » s'exclame Reever un peu triste pour lui. Et s'attirant un rire franc de Suri qui s'exclame :_

_«T'inquiètes, c'est du passé. Et que veux-tu quand on est adolescent on s'imagine que l'on pourra changer le cœur des gens, l'ébranler et au final on finit dévasté soi... C'est la vie que veux-tu...Et puis, Su est passé par là...Et lui ne m'a pas fait souffrir une seule fois.. Il a été si...incroyable et ce mot me semble tellement faible...Tu n'as pas idée..Mais je crois que tu comprends ce que je ressens... »_

_Reever sent le sourire qui doit poindre sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le voit. Il le devine. Et sent le sien aussi. Parce qu'en effet, il ne peut que le comprendre. Car comme lui, pour lui Komui n'est pas définissable...Ce qu'il éprouve pour lui et la manière dont il le voit est au delà de tout mot et ce pour toujours. Néanmoins ces mots, « finir dévasté soi », était-ce cela les séquelles... ? Mais déjà Luberrier s'exclame, ayant :_

_« Le mieux serait que vous y alliez vous, vu que vous me semblez avoir besoin de quelque chose pour vous remonter le moral et que Turner est loin d'être une personne désagréable, du moins selon vos critères..._

_« Oh le muffle ! » s'outre Suri._

_«La ferme, merci » s'exclame Reever en lui même admirant avec dégoût l'étincelle vicieuse et pleine de sous entendus dans l'œil de Luberrier qui l'envoit là bas parce qu'il « est atteint de la même maladie » comme semble le clamer ses yeux. Alors il s'exclame avec douceur :_

_-Je m'en occuperai donc. Et je vous remercie de vouloir prendre soin de mon humeur, mais je pense que je me débrouillerai bien mieux sans vous, à en juger le peu de contrôle et de moyen de vous calmer que vous ayez sur vous même... »_

_Et Luberrier le regarde pétrifié tandis que Suri s'exclame en lui-même en gloussant :_

_« Touché à nouveau... Mais fais attention quand même...N'en abuses pas...Ou il pourrait devenir méchant..._

_«Qu'il essaye une fois, rien qu'une, et il verra ce que c'est un Reever méchant...» s'exclame Reever agacé encore à cause de ce sous entendu. Comme si il était malade...Et qu'il dise cela alors que lui l' avait aussi ce qu'il pensait être un fléau mais que lui rejetait au fond de lui-même. Et qu'il semble prétendre qu'il soit interchangeable...Qu'il ne puisse pas être amoureux de Komui sincèrement..._

_« J'aimerai bien voir cela moi-aussi tiens...Et je t'aiderai...» rit Suri d'un air un peu sadique. Un peu comme Komui préparant un mauvais coup. Ce qui serre à nouveau son cœur. Mais déjà Luberrier se reprend et s'exclame : _

_« Pour ce qui est des nouveaux chefs de sections scientifiques vu que nous déplorons la perte du Commandant de la seconde section qui par une tragique erreur administrative a été oublié, je vous ferai parvenir la liste de ceux les plus en vue pour ce poste et étant l'un des plus à même de trancher au vu de votre ancienneté et le crédit que vous accorde la Scientifique tout entière, vous me ferez savoir qui vous pensez le plus à même pour. »_

_Reever hoche la tête en silence, maîtrisant de justesse sa colère à l'évocation de Peck. Peck, qui avait tiré sur Komui...Peck qui avait été oublié..Et qui si cela n'avait pas été le cas, n'aurait jamais blessé et tué autant des leurs et Komui...Et serait venu paradant ici, à essayer peut être de le réconforter, cette punaise...Qui l'écœurait. Autant la personne que ce gâchis... Et de loin il sent en écho la rage silencieuse de Suri autant pour l'homme que pour cet oubli et cet abandon __d'hommes...Même si il ignore comme il la sent de la sorte. Et en silence ils ragent ensemble tandis __que Luberrier d'un air un peu triomphant s'exclame comme si la nouvelle le réjouissait tout particulièrement:_

_« Passons maintenant au plus tragique.. Vous savez certainement que les corps de nos hommes sont introuvables tout comme celui de votre amant. Or nous ne pouvons ni les laisser sans sépulture ni sans cérémonie funéraire pour honorer leur mémoire. Alors il a donc été décidé qu'il serait organisé une veillée funéraire en leur honneur, avec ou sans corps et ou nous estimons que vous étant l'une des plus proches personne d'une des victimes, vous devrez adresser un mot à ceux qui restent et en honneur de ceux partis. »_

_Reever ne peut retenir sa surpris et son horreur. Il veut qu'il. Il veut qu'il.. Non...Il ne peut pas, pas même si il le voulait...Car si il devait parler de Komui, il s'effondrerait dans la minute et là devant Luberrier se serait plus grave que tout...Komui, parler de ceux qui sont morts pour honorer leur mémoire..Parler en chassant les souvenirs qui se jetteraient à sa mémoire, les ignorer, participer à cette cérémonie et faire comme si il était mort alors que son corps est introuvable que l'on ne sait son sort...Il ne peut, non il ne peut...Et Luberrier savoure son triomphe en regardant l'air horrifié sur le visage de Reever en s'exclamant d'un air faussement compatissant:_

_« Je peux comprendre que vous refusiez..Cela doit être..._

_ le ferai...balbutie Reever en plantant fermement son regard dans le sien. Il ne peut supporter ce ton faussement condescendant dans sa voix, cette narguerie qui semble vouloir lui montrer sa faiblesse. Qu'il refuse d'admettre devant lui._

_-Pardon ? S'exclame Luberrier un peu surpris lui qui était si persuadé de réussir._

_-Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit que je le ferai ! Mais n'attendez pas de moi que je m'effondre devant vos yeux de fauve ! Je ne serai pas le jouet d'un spectacle que vous aurez monté !Komui et moi valons mieux que d'être des pions sur votre échiquier. Et comme celui dont je n'ai pas peur de qualifier d'amant, je ne faillirai pas ! » S'exclame rageur Reever. Et ses yeux ardents font frémir et baisser le regard Luberrier qui intérieurement n'arrive pas à résister à cette énergie vive qui luit en lui, ce feu qu'il n'y avait pas dans Komui. Et qui luisait aussi en Will. Qu'il a déjà vu il y a de réaliser qu'il est effrayé par le regard d'un jeune homme de 24 ans son cadet...Et de se redresser avec une apparente fierté avant de s'exclamer :_

_« Et je me dois de vous faire savoir les intentions de cette Congrégation toute entière._

_-A savoir ? commente Reever dont le regard à présent s'est fixé sur un point dans son bureau, l'air un peu songeur. Apparemment car en réalité bouillant de rage. A ces propos cherchant constamment à le blesser._

_« Et voilà le pire... » gémit Suri en lui-même._

_« A savoir ? Dis le moi toi, je t'en supplie... »s'exclame Reever sentant venir le pire._

_« Ils ont l'intention de te faire Intendant à la place de Komui. »_

_-La Congrégation toute entière car étant très liée à l'ancien Intendant a l'intention de vous faire Intendant » s'exclame Luberrier en même temps que Suri._

_Choqué, Reever se lève précipitamment, faisant tomber le fauteuil avec lui, portant la main à sa bouche. Et il recule, horrifié. N'osant y croire, espérant avoir mal entendu._

_« Je suis désolé Reever, mais, si. »_

_Comment ? Comment peux t-on lui demander d'EFFACER LUI MEME SON AMANT EN PRENANT SA PLACE ALORS QUE SON CADAVRE NA NI ETE TROUVE NI N EST MEME DEJA FROID ET QU ON NE SAIT MEME PAS SI IL Y EN A BIEN UN ? Non, c'est trop horrible, trop terrible...D'autant qu'on ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé...Qu'on ne sait rien et qu'il..Non, non non il n'a ni la force, ni les épaules de Komui pour pouvoir tenir ce rôle en plus...C'est au __dessus de ses forces...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prend t-on plaisir à le tourmenter de la sorte ? En Intendant, il passerait son temps à se comparer à lui, à songer à lui. A chaque fois qu'il verrait la veste dans ses affaires il en pleurerait en songeant à celui qui la portait précédemment et à ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble..Non, c'est trop horrible...Et Luberrier ne s'arrête pas là et continue vicieusement :_

_« Personnellement, je ne vous y voyais pas...Mais toute la Congrégation vous appelle à ce poste. Et nous risquons une révolution si vous ne vous retrouviez pas. Votre amant a allumé un véritable feu en mourant et le seul moyen de l'arrêter, de le calmer si on ne veut pas aller en guerre civile dans notre propre camp et de vous plier à leur volonté. Et à la volonté de votre amant lui-même. Qui le soir même de sa mort a été jusqu'à vous suggérer comme Intendant « en vertu de vos qualités innombrables et de votre humanité qui apporterait beaucoup à la Congrégation » selon lui . Sur le coup,cela m'avait semblé étrange, mais à présent cela fait tout son sens..._

_-Quand ? S'exclame Reever en un souffle pétrifié et par ses paroles et par le sous entendu dans sa voix. Quand a t-il fait cela ?_

_Luberrier médusé par cette question étrange le regarde s'avancer rageur vers lui, plaquer ses deux mains sur son bureau et s'exclamer à nouveau en le défiant du regard d'un ton qui n'attend qu'une réponse, un ton digne d'un Intendant :_

_-Quand ?_

_ croyais qu'il vous l'avez dit...C'eut été logique..A la réunion où je leur ai appris que l'on ne pouvait pas tous vous sauver...Permettez de remarquer que la communication entre vous ne passe pas bien...s'exclame Luberrier intimidé malgré lui et n'appréciant pas la sensation ne peut s'empêcher de le narguer. Et avec un ton glacial Reever s'exclame :_

_-Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde, d'accord ? Espèce de fouine qui ne cherche qu'à blesser et qui après s'étonne d'être seule et perdue dans son bureau..._

_A ces mots Luberrier tressaille devant la justesse de ses mots. En temps normal, il l'aurait puni de son audace, mais en cet instant il en est incapable. Parce qu'il a tout à fait raison...Et qu'il en a assez de se mentir à lui-même... Et sans transition, Reever s'effondre dans le fauteuil, avec l'air de l'avoir totalement oublié, les yeux écarquillés, murmurant comme pour lui-même avec l'air d'un homme brisé:_

_-C'est pour cela qu'il...Pas seulement pour Lenalee..Et qu'il pensait que je devais pas souffrir trop longtemps..Imbécile..Imbécile...Il avait tout prévu..._

_Il comprend mieux tout ses mots à présent...Pourquoi il était si persuadé qu'il s'en sortirait de sa peine et oublierait. Car il n'aurait pas le temps de l'affronter seul face à lui même , mais face à l'étau de glace de sa fonction. Il lui a offert sa veste et sa place et un moyen de se sauver...Tout en lui offrant sa confiance et son amour..Il lui a offert sa vie sa place, son corps, son cœur...Tout en mot...Sa vie peut être bien...Même sa promesse de l'au delà promis...Il s'est effacé pour lui. Totalement. En ne laissant que des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé emmener avec lui douleur s'empare de son âme en réalisant ce qu'il a fait. Et le monde autour de lui se brouille. Il a disparu. Luberrier est loin, comme éloigné par un filtre, brouillé par une illusion, comme derrière une vitre qui dilate les couleurs. Les parant d'un vert d'innocence et une voix douce murmure :_

_« Personne n'a le droit de voir tes larmes dévastées mon Lié. Et surtout pas lui. Pas cette saleté de Réfractaire... »_

_C'est la voix de la Reine de l' Abysse..Il la reconnaîtrai entre mille...Mais que fait-elle ici ? Elle devrait être dans L'Abysse...Elle est en danger si elle reste ici..et pourtant elle reste là...Comme son sang le lui murmure. Et il la voit alors, face à lui. Elle sourit, avance une main et recueille ses larmes doucement. Un peu comme Komui l'avait lui même consolé.Et murmure avec douceur:_

_-Personne n'a le droit de te faire souffrir. Donne moi un ordre et il se traînera à tes pieds, en __demandant ton pardon..._

_Étonnamment il ne veut pas voir cela. Il s'y refuse. Car il a l'impression que ce sera là un spectacle __des plus atroces. Et parce qu'il n'est pas dans sa nature de faire subir malgré tout juste pour avoir dit la vérité et qu'il sait être vrai. Car ressemblant vraiment à ce que Komui pourrait faire. Alors il secoue la tête négativement, à court de mots face à ce choc qui vient de la frapper et qui le touche encore en réalisant pleinement ce qu'a fait Komui. Alors elle sourit et s'exclame :_

_-Trop pur, mon Lié, trop pur. Tu dois apprendre à salir tes mains aussi._

_-On peut très bien vivre sans le faire, ma mère commente Suri avec douceur soudainement. Et sa voix résonne comme si elle était dans la pièce réellement, prouvant qu'il ne l'a pas abandonné du tout._

_-Et on finit par être brisé comme toi, mon Suri commente t-elle tristement._

_-Ou trop avide de violence nous donnant des airs de psychopathe, comme vous ma mère Ève, première femme du monde commente en réponse Suri d'un air tout aussi triste. Reever, laisse moi donc te présenter, la femme dont parle votre texte religieux, Ève la première damnée du monde._

_-Mais pas la dernière car les tiens, Suri tomberont de même. Kerri compris. Surtout Kerri._

_Non, il ne doit pas tomber. Il ne veut pas. Il ne faut pas. Surtout pas. Pas eux..Pas Kerri. Surtout sang hurle à ces mots. Ce sang qu'il est prêt à verser..Pour un inconnu. Dont leurs destins sont liés. Il est sa protection, son épée, son bouclier, son arme, celui qui le maintient en vie. Et lui est la raison qui le guide. Et aussi par amitié sincère envers eux, eux qui n'ont de cesse de le soutenir. Et déjà la barrière s'effondre, et à nouveau Luberrier lui fait face. Mais son regard s'est détourné de lui comme..Par pudeur ? Comme si il ne peut pas supporter le spectacle d'une dévastation si intense qu'elle le dépasse...Qu'il a provoqué._

_« Il rencontre ses propres limites,Reever » susurre soudain une voix en l'air. Une voix qui n'est pas celle de Suri. Mais de...Mais c'est impossible... Et l'instant d'après, il sent ses bras autour de son cou qui l'étreigne avec tendresse, son odeur comme si il était vraiment là et entend son murmure dans le creux de son oreille :_

_« Sois fort. Je sais que tu peux l'être. Je te connais si bien...J'ai confiance en toi, mon amour, pour l'éternité. Je ne serai jamais loin derrière toi. Et pour l'éternité je serai derrière toi, à tes côtés, en toi comme à ceux de Lenalee...Mon adorable Lenalee...»_

_Mon amour. C'est la première fois qu'il prononce ses mots. Lui.____ Komui...__Mais il n'est pas vraiment là, il n'est qu'une projection..Un fantôme peut être même..Et soudain la douleur embrase son bras droit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Elle tord ses veines, comme un feu inondant ses veines. Et soudain, un effleurement d'un courant d'air chasse la douleur tandis que sa voix reprend avec douceur, taquine comme souvent elle l'était :_

_« Tu tu tu..Laisse le tranquille, toi...»_

_Il a chassé la douleur comme Atasha...C'est impossible...Il va pour chercher ses yeux, s'imprégner de son visage, y lire une réponse mais tout ce qu'il voit est un voile rouge devant ses yeux et une douleur intense qui le submerge avant de refluer brusquement. Une douleur qui était sienne et a été transférée...mais il ne faut pas..il ne faut pas... Non, il ne faut pas..._

_Et Luberrier au milieu de cette étrange scène s'exclame avec un rire nerveux alors comme lui-même perturbé :_

_-Votre réponse ?_

_Que peut il répondre à cette demande ? Il est tellement perdu face à tout ce qui arrive...Mais au milieu de cette confusion, il y a ces mots qui restent. « J'ai confiance en toi », «Mon amour », «Je serait toujours derrière toi » ces mots qui semblent montrer qu'il a entièrement confiance en lui, qu'il compte sur lui comme il l'a senti dans son ton et puis la menace de révolution..Alors tant pis pour __ses émotions quand tout vous appelle quand l'homme de votre vie fait tout ce qu'il peut pour vous __inciter,jusqu'à vous rejoindre, traverser la mort peut être, quand cette personne vous assure qu'elle __sera toujours auprès de vous, que l'on compte parmi les gens qui vous soutiennent toute une section scientifique et des gens étranges qui ne cessent de clamer leur soutien et leurs amitiés comme à nouveau il la sent. Alors il s'exclame déterminé,réalisant qu'il peut cependant faire quelque chose, même si son cœur est au bord de ses lèvres, que ses épaules tremblent et que les larmes menacent :_

_-Je serai l'Intendant. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu dans le cas où Komui ait survécu..Car il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Intendant et celui-ci ne peut être que Komui. Mais je refuse de porter ce titre dans la réalité.J'aurai la fonction mais je refuse le titre qui va avec. Une seule personne a le droit de le porter. Et c'est lui._

_-Mais...s'exclame Luberrier incrédule reportant son regard sur lui._

_-J'ai parfaitement conscience que sa chance de survie est minime. Mais tant que l'on a pas trouvé son corps, tout espoir est possible. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Si il y a bien une chose que Komui m'ait apprise durant ces années, c'est bien cela. Je l'avais juste oublié et un ami cher me l'aura rappelé s'exclame Reever d'un air déterminé. Sur ce, je vous salue bien » dit il en quittant la pièce, dignement. Avant de s'écrouler dans le couloir, effondré, terrassé par la douleur, le surnaturel. Mais serein en partie quant à ce qu'il doit penser. Dont il a choisi la voie en cet instant. En réalité le chemin qu'ils ont commencé à tracer ne mène peut être pas au néant. Tant que le rêve sera permis, il mènera quelque part décide t-il. Il ne sera pas vide de sens. Il suivra cette voie tracée jusqu'à savoir ce qui lui est arrivé en essayant de chercher. En espérant le trouver au bout de ce chemin et reprendre là où ils en étaient arrêtés. Et ce pour l'éternité. Et Penter plus loin sourit face à ce courage qu'à l'homme de Komui. Qu'il sait lui aussi qu'il a toujours eu._

_OoO_

___Angleterre, York_

_Fuir. Il n'a pas d'autre choix. Ou il sera absorbé. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il a à comprendre. Même si cela lui fait mal d'avoir laissé derrière lui ses amis. Lavi, Krory, Miranda..Lenalee...Surtout elle. Lenalee..Lenalee et son sourire. Lenalee et ses cheveux noirs. Lenalee et ses yeux verts...Lenalee et son caractère si doux et fort à la déterminée et sensible à la sa mémoire, alors qu'il fuit, il la revoit en lui même, souriant virevoltant en l'air avec sa grâce habituelle...Lenalee..qu'il a serré contre lui une dernière fois il y a tant de jours déjà...Lenalee qui lui manque tellement..Lenalee qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de l'emmener avec lui..A cause de son frère qui n'a qu'elle...Lenalee qu'il aime sans avoir pu lui dire..Lenalee dont il a découvert à quel point il l'aimait quand son absence et son manque s'était fit sentir. Et dont il l'a coupé. Il lui adresse un regard de haine par dessus son épaule. Lui, cet Apocryphos...Qui sentant son regard s'exclame :_

_« Allen, je fais cela pour ton bien... »_

_« Pour notre bien vraiment ? ironise en lui-même le Quatorzième. Tes intérêts, oui. Tu n'as jamais pu me supporter sale machin. Et encore moins Cross. Si Atasha savait ce que tu fais, mon tit bonhomme, tu ferais moins le fier... » Allen sursaute. Il n'a jamais été aussi bavard en lui-même. Et ne lui a jamais parlé sans tenter de le submerger de la sorte. Et étrangement ce nom, Atasha lui ait familier...Pourquoi il l'ignore, mais il lui ait familier... Comme une mélodie dont encore une fois il connaîtrait la teneur sur le bout de ses doigts. Ce qui le fait soupirer en lui-même. Que lui restait il donc de lui-même si à présent même des noms d'inconnus lui semble familiers ?_

_« Mais cela vient de toi, mon cher Allen. On l'a connaît tous les deux mais on a de grandes chances de ne jamais la croiser. La petite chérie dort profondément depuis que des êtres sans foi ni loi ont eu le tort d'avoir peur..Or elle tire sa force et son pouvoir comme tous les siens du courage et le Comte de la peur...Et sa magie la sauvé, mais endormie profondément jusqu'à ce qu'un Sacrifice puisse l'éveiller à nouveau.. Mais si elle était éveillée, crois moi, on ne serait pas en train de fuir toi et moi, __on serait peut être même séparés, moi dans mon corps et toi dans le tien auprès de ta Lenalee »_

_Étonnamment sa voix remplie d'ironie s'adoucit à l'évocation de cette Atasha...Comme si il tenait tout particulièrement à elle... Et même si il ne comprend ses termes de Sacrifice, d'éveil, étrangement ces mots parlent à son sang, mais pas à sa raison. Et ils éveillent un espoir d'être un jour purifié de sa présence._

_« Hé je te remercie. Sans moi, tu t'en serais pas tiré si longtemps... » s'outre le Noé._

_« Et à vous je dois le fait de devoir m'exiler loin de mes amis et si vous pouviez éviter de dire « ma Lenalee » merci... » songe Allen agacé en s'enfonçant dans une ruelle sombre en espérant le semer. Peine perdue. Un regard lui apprend qu'il le suit toujours. Il étouffe un juron tandis que le Noé s'exclame en riant :_

_« As tu peur des conséquences même en pensée de la part du grand frère sister complexé ? »_

_« Il a un nom, je vous signale. Komui Lee » s'outre Allen._

_« C'est pareil » s'exclame le Noé. Et Allen peut presque le voir hausser les épaules. Et Allen s'exclame :_

_« Non, cela ne l'ait pas. », s'attirant un rire du Noé en réponse et qui se met à s'exclamer :_

_« Atasha chérie, qui l'aurait cru ? Que l'on finirait par une partie de cache cache avec ton serviteur...Et moi qui riait quand tu prévenais Cross de faire attention..J'aurai du faire plus attention, ma chère à tes propos même si je dois avouer que ta présence ne me permettait pas de rester concentré très longtemps... »_

_Là Allen s'arrête brusquement choqué. Et du sous entendu, et des mots. Serviteur et...il aurait été amoureux ou quoi ?_

_« Rah là là quand on est Noé, de suite on ne peut plus rien éprouver...Je croyais que tu avais vu la différence, toi...Regarde Mikk il peut être très quand il ne perce pas de cœur évidemment... » Il ricane à ses mots tandis qu'Allen grimace à cette mauvaise blague._

_« Et pour ta gouverne, Atasha est une jolie femme..Et crétin remets toi à courir où je te submerge...T'as pas envie de finir comme Link, non ? »_

_Link...A l'évocation de ce nom, son cœur se serre. Il se rappelle de l'état dans lequel il était quand il lui a permis de fuir. Qu'il les a couvert. Si abîmé. Sa main se crispe sur son cœur tandis que le Noé reprend :_

_« Tant qu'il est sur nous, il est pas sur Link et lui fichera la paix si il est encore en vie comme Malcie le tentera certainement de le maintenir. Alors si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis et lui en causer encore d'autres, cours... »_

_Malcie...Étrange... Néanmoins,ces propos sont sages même venant d'un Noé, il reprend donc la course. Il ne s'attend juste pas à l'obstacle qui lui fait face à présent. Des gens. Des dizaines de milliers de gens en costume défilant en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de leur administrateur vénéré qui avait tant apporté à la population depuis son entrée en fonction. Et la foule est bien trop dense pour qu'il puisse espérer se frayer un chemin parmi elle rapidement. Se retourner est tout aussi impossible. Se serait se jeter dans les griffes d'Apocryphos. Alors ne lui reste que les toits. Tant pis, lui qui voulait éviter de se faire remarquer. Il tente d'activer son innocence mais il n'y a rien à faire. Celle-ci obstinément reste muette à ses supplications. Que faire ? Il cherche une solution sans rien trouver. Et déjà il a été attrapé et cloué contre le mur. Il essaye de se débattre de toutes ses forces mais il le tient fermement tandis qu'il lui adresse un sourire sardonique en lui murmurant avec douceur :_

_« Maintenant je vais pouvoir te sauver..._

_Et le Noé en lui rugit avant de le submerger et de le replonger en simple spectateur sans qu'il ne __puisse rien y faire. A son tour, Allen sent ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sardonique et murmurer :_

_-Parce que tu appelles cela sauver toi, détruire ? Tu devrais peut être demander des tuyaux à Sonia ou à Suri sur cela, tu verras ce qu'ils te répondront..._

_Encore une fois ces noms sont familiers à Allen étrangement. Mais pourquoi il l'ignore...Il l'ignore et cela l'angoisse encore un peu plus. Et à ces mots Apocryphos s'exclame en murmurant avec une douceur trompeuse :_

_-Mais ils ne sont pas là et dorment bien tous tranquillement...Et probablement encore pour un moment, le temps que le Sacrifice s'éveille de lui-même..._

_-Oh parce qu'elle la trouvé ? Oh oh..On aurait peut être pas du quitter la Congrégation alors..J'aurai adoré la revoir..Revoir Suri, Elsa et leur pourrir leur vie gentiment comme d'habitude...Découvrir la nouvelle Volonté..._

_-Mais cela n'arrivera pas...Tu mourras avant susurre Apocryphos tandis que son visage se rapproche dangereusement d'eux, qu'Allen sent son bras s'agiter, se tendre vers lui, qu'il a l'étrange impression que chaque atome de son corps est attiré par cette affreuse créature et..Quelqu'un tapote son bras. Ni lui, ni le Noé ne peuvent voir la personne mais en tout cas, elle suffit à l'arrêter brusquement, le faire se figer et écarquiller les yeux. Et c'est alors qu'il la voit au dessus d'eux. Une aurore boréale d'un vert d'innocence en même temps que ses veines chantent. Elle est venue...Elle est venue..Et le Noé lui même reste étonné, surpris. Mais la raison d'Allen, en dehors de son sang est horrifiée en lui-même. Face à lui, la personne qui l'a arrêté pourrait être détruite instantanément. Il voudrait lui crier de s'enfuir mais..L'instant d'après, il est arraché violemment d'Allen et projeté contre un autre mur révélant le dos d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et en robe d'été blanche. Et la surprise du Noé se fait sentir plus intensément en lui. Au point qu'il relâche la pression et qu'Allen parvient à récupérer son corps. Ce qu'il fait avec un soupir de soulagement tandis que la jeune femme s'exclame d'une voix rageuse :_

_« N'en as tu donc pas assez de faire n'importe quoi ? Il faut toujours que tu agisses en fonction de tes critères, sans tenir compte des miens..._

_-Mais votre Altesse..C'était pour vous protéger...balbutie Apocryphos._

_Votre Altesse ? Mais qui donc était-elle ? Mais Allen n'a guère le temps de s'interroger qu'elle reprend avec un petit rire amer :_

_-Tu agis exactement comme notre mè tu sais qu'elle a plus tendance à massacrer qu'à sauver...Tu m'écœures...Tu n'as vraiment rien compris...Et maintenant, tu vas rentrer avec nous..._

_-Mais..._

_-Qui es-tu pour contester mes ordres, sale chien ? Tempête la demoiselle au tempérament pour le moins énergique._

_Il incline la tête en signe de reddition sous les airs étonnés d'Allen qui ne l'a jamais vu aussi soumis. Satisfaite, elle le lâche et il s'écrase au sol tandis qu'elle reprend :_

_-A présent tu vas les laisser tranquille tous les deux...d'accord ?_

_-Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma Reine s'exclame à contre cœur Apocryphos avant qu'il ne disparaisse en fumée verte. Et que la jeune fille ne se tourne vers eux et les rejoigne en quelques foulées gracieuse et puissantes. Elle semble si fluette et pourtant, sans effort elle a maintenu Apocryphos en difficulté contre un mur. Elle a un sourire légèrement inquiet pour eux et s'abaisse à la hauteur d'Allen en effleurant avec douceur sa joue et murmure avec douceur :_

_-Est-ce que cela va ?_

_Allen ne peut qu'acquiescer encore sous le choc d'avoir été sauvé par une jeune fille aussi frêle et qui pourtant n'a pas l'air d'être compatible et auquel Apocryphos obéit comme un chien fidèle. Elle __sourit alors plus largement, en déposant son regard vert d'innocence sur son visage et en murmurant doucement :_

_-Alors c'est là que tu as choisi de te cacher, Néah ? Ne pouvais tu donc pas attendre que je me réveille au lieu d'aller te cacher dans l'un des nôtres ?_

_Elle semble étrangement connaître celui qui vit en lui. Et ses propos réchauffent son sang. Comme si ils les savaient vrais. Et intérieurement il sent l'émotion du Noé qui à nouveau le submerge tandis que le Noé ayant de nouveau le contrôle de son corps,s'exclame en effleurant sa joue en retour, tandis qu'avec un sourire elle couvre la sienne de sa main :_

_-C'est que c'est long, 35 ans ma chère...Très long quand on veut massacrer son cher frère...Et je voulais prendre un peu d'avance..Et tu n'avais pas l'air décidée à me revenir..Alors j'ai fait au mieux..._

_-Oui mais en attendant tu as quand même privé d'individualité un jeune homme qui ne t'a absolument rien fait. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner, cette fois.._

_-Soyez clémente ma Reine susurre Néah avec sensualité ce qui la fait rire et étonne Allen qui ne l'a jamais vu se comporter de la sorte. Embrassez moi et je suis sûr que vous me pardonnerez._

_-Non. Certainement pas dit-elle en riant._

_-Et pourquoi ? s 'outre Néah qui semble un peu frustré ce qui amuse et venge Allen pour tout ce qu'il a subi de lui._

_Elle lui assène une pichenette au front en s'exclamant :_

_-On en reparlera quand tu auras ton corps. Car ce corps est avant tout à Allen kun. D'ailleurs cela serait bien que tu le lui rendes, pour le moment jusqu'à ce que l'on ait retrouvé celui-ci._

_-Mais..boude t-il d'une manière qui amuse Allen au plus haut point en même temps qu'il a envie de remercier cette étrange jeune fille aux yeux pleins d'une sagesse tranquille comme une mer d'été calme sous un ciel d'été._

_-Oserais tu contester mes ordres mon cher ? se moque t-elle le faisant subitement rire sans qu'Allen ne puisse se l'expliquer, Néah lui restant encore par trop incompréhensible..._

_-Évidemment votre Altesse, n'aimant que les mauvais garçons...susurre t-il avec douceur. Elle rit et esquive sa tentative de prendre sa main en tournoyant sur elle-même, faisant tournoyer sa robe et ses cheveux dans l'air rappelant un court instant à Allen Lenalee tournoyant elle-même. Ce qui serre son cœur. Et à nouveau elle pivote vers lui et semble étrangement triste..Comme si elle perçoit sa propre tristesse. Et elle avance à nouveau la main pour effleurer sa joue en murmurant avec tristesse :_

_-Je te comprends, mais ton calvaire sera bientôt fini. Bientôt tu la reverras ta Lenalee. Qui aura grandement besoin de toi. Mes alliés et moi nous allons tout faire pour que vous soyez défaits l'un de l'autre, sauver Cross et que tu puisses regagner sans encombre la Congrégation..Il faut juste pour cela que tu aies confiance en nous et évite d'être effrayé..._

_Et ses propos prouvent à Allen qu'elle le perçoit. Une chose étrange et un peu effrayante..Et lui font des promesses qu'il ne peut croire possibles. Et pourtant au vu de ce sourire doux, il ne peut remettre en doute sa parole. Elle est leur Reine et fait toujours ce qu'elle dit. Il le sait sans le savoir. Son instinct lui chuchote cela. Et c'est là une chose absurde de lui demander de lui faire confiance alors qu'il le fait déjà. Même si c'est irrationnel. D'autant qu'elle l'a sauvé. Et qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'une Noé même si elle semble être l'amante de l'un d'eux. _

_Elle rajoute en un sourire :_

_-Malcolm ne sera pas un problème. De toute manière il avait l'intention de te sauver de son côté.Alors on va lui gagner du temps et des vies. Néanmoins, ne reviens pas de suite, cela paraîtrait __suspect. Attends que le groupe qui va partir à ta recherche t'ait retrouvé et reviens. Et Néah, tu n'as pas intérêt à le submerger, sachant qu'Elsa travaille ardemment sur les Marques._

_- Et Cross, tu vas le ramener alors ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas à lui de travailler dessus ? Et puis pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi plutôt au lieu d'attendre un groupe stupide d'autant qu'à cause des Noés on va devoir régulièrement bouger ? Grogne Néah..qui agit comme un enfant remarque hautement amusé Allen. Et la jeune fille rie comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées en s'exclamant :_

_-Allen kun a raison. Tu agis comme un enfant. Et protégerais-tu Elsa, mon cher ? Elle est parfaitement capable d'y arriver d'autant qu'une fois ramené, vu qu'il a absorbé son corps, il perdra forcément un peu de mémoire et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que cela soit des souvenirs sur les Marques. Pas tous mais certains. Et tu perturberais la nouvelle Volonté et le Lien..Faut dire que tu l'as traumatisé notre Lien, en apparaissant et en disant que tu voulais prendre la place du Comte...Et que la Volonté t'en veut un peu aussi à cause de ce que tu as poussé Allen kun à faire..._

_-Oh parce qu'il était là ? Qui donc ? S'exclame Néah incrédule._

_-Son nom ne te dira rien mais..._

_-Dis toujours, Atasha._

_Atasha..Alors c'est donc elle la jolie femme dont parlait Néah...Celle qui pouvait justement les sauver d'Apocryphos...et qui l'avait fait. Et pourquoi donc ces mots de Lien et Volonté lui disent quelque chose dans ce contexte ? Pourquoi font-ils chuchoter ses veines de la sorte ? Et l'un de ses amis serait liés à cela ? Mais lequel ? Il voit défiler leurs visages en sa mémoire un peu effrayé pour eux lorsque Atasha s'exclame :_

_-Reever Wenhamm. _

_Mr Reever ? Mais que faisait-il là dedans ? A quoi était il mêlé ? Et pourquoi cette jeune femme disait elle qu'il serait le Lien ? Le Lien avec qui, avec quoi, de quoi ? Mais il était quelqu'un tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal non ? Il ne comprend rien. Mais étrangement ses paroles font sens pour une partie de son â cela l'effraye un peu. Et voir cette réaction sans qu'il n'en comprenne rien ni dont il sache d'où cela vient l'effraye encore plus._

_-Et ben si son nom me dit quelque chose figure toi, grâce à la mémoire d'Allen. C'est utile tu vois, de se fondre en quelqu'un... Et la Volonté ? Raille Néah. Atasha a un regard désapprobateur avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux amenant un grognement aux lèvres de Néah et d'arborer un sourire triste :_

_-Peut pas le dire. Car seule la Volonté est éveillée. Et si je te le dis, Allen kun l'entendra aussi et aura tôt fait de le dire à Reever surtout quand il découvrira ce qui s'est passé. Et Reever ne pourra s'empêcher de prononcer son nom et tu sais que cela suffit à le révéler au monde et vu que son éveil est tout récent..._

_-Aie, je vois. On l'enverrai au massacre commente Néah. Pour Allen, ces paroles n'ont aucun sens. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ? Il espère que ce ne sont pas des nouvelles horribles...Il l'espère de tout cœur...Et qu'est ce que c'est que cet éveil...Là est la question..._

_-Rectification : on les enverrait tous deux au massacre. Et Allen ne veut certainement pas envoyer Reever au massacre, n'est ce pas, même si cela répondrait à ses questions ? Rajoute Atasha avec un sourire à son encontre. Qui sonne comme un avertissement. Parfaitement inutile. Évidement qu'il ne veut pas l'envoyer au massacre. Il l'apprécie et sait que c'est réciproque. En plus de ne pouvoir sacrifier un être humain pour savoir. D'autant qu'il comprend implicitement la menace qu'il lui ferait courir. Il le livrait au Comte. Il ne sait d'où vient cette certitude mais il la sait vrai._

_-Bon normalement, Apocryphos ne sera plus un problème pour vous et..._

_-J'exige un baiser madame sa Sérénissime s'exclame Néah._

_-C'est le corps d'Allen kun alors non...soupire t-elle. Mais Allen voit bien au fond de ses yeux que __ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque...Et si il a bien compris, cela doit bien faire 35 ans qu'ils ne sont pas contemplés...Et à présent il a parfaitement conscience de ce qu'est le manque d'une personne __qu'on aime...Alors..._

_«Tu es trop gentil, Allen kun. Mais non, merci, cela ira. Il faut qu'il apprenne que tout ne lui viendra pas toujours aussi facilement. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal. Et une bonne leçon... » s'exclame soudain sa voix directement en son esprit le faisant s'interroger sur comment celle-ci fait. Et c'est vrai que sur la forme, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis soudain elle lève les yeux vers le ciel tandis qu'un papillon violet fend les cieux. Elle n'a que le temps de tendra la main que celui-ci se pose dessus. Et à peine a t'il effleuré sa paume qu'il se dilate en brume violette sous les yeux surpris d'Allen. Elle a un sourire avant de s'exclamer :_

_-Je dois vous laisser, Suri vient de me transmettre l'information que j'attendais. Veillez bien tous les deux sur vous et Néah si j'apprends que tu l'as submergé je ne te toucherai même pas quand tu auras ton corps s'exclame Atasha en agitant un index en leur direction. _

_-Rah ce que les femmes sont compliquées et ce que tu peux me rendre fou..s'exclame rageur Néah. Et maudit Suri pour se ramener quand il faut pas..Rien que pour cela je le terroriserai encore plus.._

_-Tu n'as pas intérêt à terroriser mon petit Suri... D'autant que fou tu l'es déjà...le menace t-elle d'un air assez effrayant. Qui rappelle à Allen une crise de sister complex de Komui..._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Atasha répond tout sourire Néah, pas du tout impressionné. Peut être en a t-il à ce point l'habitude qu'il en est arrivé à être immunisé...Pour toute réponse, elle lui tire la langue d'un air malicieux avant de se reculer en s'exclamant :_

_-A très bientôt tous les deux..._

_Elle leur adresse un dernier sourire. Et une étrange fumée verte étend son vol subitement tandis que sa silhouette commence à s'estomper. A devenir de plus en plus fantomatique tandis que la fumée devient plus drue. Jusqu'à ce que son visage se dilate en fumée à son tour, comme du sable que le vent balaye sur une plage. Et la fumée jusqu'à alors en suspens, comme attendant que tout ce qui la constitue le devienne se rassemble et file vers l'ouest. Sous les yeux étonnés d'Allen. Qui ne comprend pas de tels phénomènes. Mais qui sait au fond de lui qu'en effet, il la reverra. Bientôt. Très bientôt._

_OoO_

___Angleterre, cathédrale de Westminster_

_Partout règne l'odeur de l'encens. Il en a tant et tant. Cette senteur imprègne chaque endroit de la haute cathédrale investie pour l'occasion. La fumée y règne partout en maître, tend son emprise en tout lieu de ce haut lieu. Il est presque impossible d'y voir à deux pas. Et tout ce qu'il peut en voir sont les hautes voûtes colorées du plafonds, cet immense Christ en supplice au dessus de leurs têtes. Les hauts lustres ne parviennent à briser l'étreinte de ces fumées denses. Et tout ici est en abondance. D'abord la multitude de bougies allumées qui éclaire au milieu de la brume. Comme une allégorie de ces vies qui les ont quitté et laisse les vivants dans cet océan de brume d'une guerre inconnue du grand public. Et que l'on doit taire. ____Don't ask, don't tell__. Il a un sourire à ces pensées. Ce que son esprit peut être mélancolique en cet instant. Ensuite l'abondance de fumée. Comme pour étouffer l'abondance de sentiments qui se pressent dans les cœurs les noyer par cela. Ensuite l'odeur acre qui monte à la tête en à peine quelques pas. Et les quelques tâches de couleurs nombreuses qui présentaient avant des bouquets de fleurs. Des lys. Des fleurs blanches majoritairement. Le blanc, synonyme de pureté. Mais de deuil aussi en Chine. Comme leur Intendant. Cette cérémonie en son honneur. Il aurait détesté. Oh oui, il aurait détesté cette abondance de détails, de fleurs, de fumées, d'odeurs. Que cela se passe dans un tel lieu que la cathédrale de aurait détesté tout cela, comme lui la déteste en cet instant. Mais encore une fois, chut. ____Don't ask, don't tell. __Cela ne lui ressemble tellement pas ni à lui ni à eux. C'est comme si on étouffe leur âme, les condamnant au __silence en étouffant les vivants. Et Reever ne peut le supporter en lui-même. Il voit à peine où il marche tant cette fumée est dense, court au niveau du sol comme avec l'envie de l'enlacer. C'est __comme si il étaient perdus dans un monde de ténèbres avec l'obligation d'avancer sans savoir où ils vont. Comme dans leur vie habituelle. « Quel ironie songe t-il Alors que l'on est censé honorer leur mémoire, en réalité, on ne fait qu'étouffer leur présence. C'est bien du Luberrier tout craché, cela... »_

_Cette fête excessive avec la volonté de montrer en quelle estime on tient l'Intendant du peuple, leur martyr. Qui en réalité n'est qu'un prétexte pour apaiser la foule et mieux la dominer. Il le sait parfaitement. En fait en lui même il doit se réjouir de sa mort. Cet individu l'écœure vraiment au plus haut point. Brusquement il perd l'équilibre. Et quelqu'un à côté de lui le rattrape brusquement en lui murmurant :_

_« Commandant vous allez bien ? »_

_Penter. A côté de lui comme depuis près de plusieurs jours. Il a un léger sourire. Il ne l'a jamais abandonné. A toujours veillé sur lui. Et continue. Il ne sait pour quelle raison. Peut être parce qu'il l'aime bien. Peut être. Mais une part de lui pense que cela n'est pas suffisant. Qu'il y a une autre raison. Mais qu'il n'arrive pas à déterminer. Mais cela n'est guère murmure doucement pour le rassurer:_

_-Oui oui. J'ai juste trébuché. Ce doit être la fumée qui commence à me monter à la tête._

_-Il n'y aurait là rien d'étonnant soupire Penter. Mr Luberrier en a fait bien trop..._

_-Il a complètement dénaturé cette cérémonie aurait détesté..Il avait beau faire l'homme convaincu d'être génial et irremplaçable il n'en demeure pas moins que tout cela, ce n'est que du vent.. Qu'il n'en pensait pas un seul mot...Qu'il s'est certainement senti impuissant un nombre incalculable de fois...Et il l'a pris au mot... »murmure Reever en détournant le regard le fixant sur un des vitraux, son regard à son tour s'embrumant, songeant à l'homme qu'il aime passionnément, sa main se crispant au niveau de son cœur. « Où es tu Komui ? Que t'es t-il arrivé ? Ne me laisse pas comme cela...Es tu mort ? Vivant ? S'il te plaît manifeste-toi...Ne rend pas cette cérémonie réelle, je t'en supplie.. » Mais il reste muet. Peut être parce que ce lieu étouffe toute humanité et qu'il n'était qu'humanité que la mort avait permis de libérer entièrement. Mais il n'a peut être pas de réponse de Komui mais Penter lui touche le bras avec sollicitude et lui murmure doucement :_

_-Vous avez raison...Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire..._

_Reever surpris, tourne le regard vers lui et le voit lui sourire d'une manière entendue tandis qu'il murmure :_

_-Ramenez donc ce qui était Komui et qui manque cruellement ici ...Et ne croyez pas que vous manquerez de soutien...Je serai derrière vous sans cesse et vos hommes vous soutiendront toujours, vous le n'êtes pas seul alors n'ayez pas peur de différer de ce qu'on attend de vous. Car cela ne pourra être que sincère._

_Reever porte une main touché à sa bouche et ne peut que lui sourire en remerciement. Pour se conseil qui efface les mots froids et sans âme qu'il avait préparé pour cette cérémonie comme Luberrier l'aurait ne lui plaisaient pas, lui donnaient l'impression de dénaturer Komui et leur sacrifice... Ce sera son cœur qui parlera. Et plus la froide raison. Tant pis pour lui. Il sourit plus largement tandis qu'ensemble ils traversent les allées gagnant le premier rang où en tant que futur Intendant, il a le devoir de se tenir. La brume n'est plus si lourde à ses yeux. Ses pensées sont claires et plus étranges. Comme si presque tout était normal. Mis à part la disparation de Komui. D'ailleurs, ce silence est étrange. Pas de pensées parasites, ni de douleurs au bras, ni de sensations étrangères. Rien. Le néant. Comme si on voulait le ménager. Enfin. Il a un soupir de soulagement. Enfin un peu de calme dans cette brume dans laquelle il nageait depuis quatre jours. Il commençait à oublier ce sens, entre ces Atasha, ces cœurs précieux, ces Ève...La disparation pure et simple de Komui, à l'image de celle de Cross qui lui allait revenir...Et peut être Komui aussi..Il veut y croire..Il veut y __croire de toutes ses forces..Comme au retour de ses camarades, de ces 15 000 hommes laissés là bas pour en sauver 35 000..Sa main se presse contre son cœur tandis qu'il adresse cette prière __silencieuse en ce lieu saint. Petit à petit on s'installe et le silence se fait. Grave, respectueux. A l'opposé de ce qu'était Komui, et son joyeux chaos de couleur, de sons, de sentiments. Et cela le blesse intérieurement et fait crisper plus fort sa main contre son cœur. Et soudain la voix de Luberrier s'exclame sous la haute voûte résonnant gravement, presque trop d'ailleurs:_

_-Laissons d'abord s'exprimer ceux qui les connaissèrent tout particulièrement..._

_Reever a un soupir. Il sait bien que c'est à lui de parler à présent. Il se lève, guère très conscient de ce qu'il fait, empli de ses émotions tout entier, ces pensées face à cette cérémonie qu'il laisse faire sienne tandis qu'il rejoint la tribune où se tenait peu avant Luberrier qui lui cède la place avec force révérence. Mais c'est simulé, il le sait bien. Et cette fausseté le blesse tout particulièrement. Mais...Il a un sourire. Et doucement s'exclame sous la haute voûte :_

_-Dont ask, don't tell. Nous vivons sous ce principe depuis que nous avons accepté de nous plier aux règles du Vatican. Nous ne devons savoir que ce ce que nous avons à savoir,tenir le monde dans l'ignorance d'une guerre qui les déchire sans qu'il n'en sachent rien. Pour les protéger. Mais nous en avons fini par appliquer ce principe à nous même et nous sommes coupés les uns des autres. Peu à peu la glace s'est emparé de nos cœurs et les a étreint. Nous avons petit à petit tous finis par devenir des soldats, de parfaits pantins de cette Congrégation sans é certains d'entre nous ont choisi de tomber pour nous prouver que la glace et l'inhumanité ne se sont pas emparés totalement de nos âmes. Que nous pouvons lutter pour ne pas geler entièrement. A ces gens ne correspond ni le trop plein de fumée qui nous les dissimule, ni l'abondance de fleurs, ni les mots tout prêts. Car ils sont en nous, devenus symboles d'humanité, car ceux qu'on aiment sont toujours dans nos cœurs et que cette fumée éloigne, répulse car à l'opposé de leur sincérité. Les fleurs témoignent de combien ils nous manquent mais une émotion sincère, elle, remplacera tout les bouquets au monde. Et les mots tout prêts qui viennent spontanément aux lèvres après avoir été appris et répétés pendant des heures, de beaux discours ne peuvent correspondre à ces âmes sincères qui pour les autres se sont serait une insulte à leur mémoire. Tout comme ce serait une insulte de les oublier en considérant qu'après la cérémonie on les a assez eu en son âme. Chacun de nous à présent doit porter leur souvenir, et plus encore celui qui devra nous guider. Aucun de ces 15 000 noms ne doit jamais s'effacer de nos cœurs. Pour ne pas oublier ce qu'est que ressentir et tomber au nom d'idéaux, pour ne pas oublier ceux que l'on ne put sauver et que l'on fut obligé de sacrifier à l'autel de cette sauver cette flamme que l'on a éveillé, révélée à nous même. Et si par on ne sait quel hasard, nos voix peuvent leur parvenir c'est cela ce que je voudrai leur dire: vous êtes à jamais nôtres, et nous sommes à jamais vôtres. N'oublie jamais nous n'existons que parce que l'autre en face de nous existe. Nous n'avons pas d'existence propre qui nous enferme dans un monde qui nous serait propre. Notre monde est fait de nos rapports avec les autres, les sentiments qui nous unissent à ceux-ci. Ne tuez jamais votre cœur et peut être qu'un jour le Comte ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Car sans sentiment comme juge , le bien et le mal se confondent et la peur finit par l'emporter. Et le Comte aura véritablement gagné. C'est cela qu'il n'aura eu de cesse de combattre. Et qu'il faut continuer à se battre pour. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser nous abîmer par la glace, briser notre humanité pour ne plus savoir ce qu'elle est aprè en cet instant, moi qui comme vous ne sait si ils sont véritablement morts ou non je les salue ou qu'il soient et soit leur adresse un vœu de repos éternel en les assurant qu'ils ne seront jamais oubliés ou soit les appelle de tous mes vœux à nous revenir car tant que nous manqueront d'eux, cette famille qui est notre et l'est devenue avec le fil du temps, sera incomplète. Et qu'importe Don't ask, don't tell. Il n'aura plus jamais d'ascendant sur nos âmes. N'enfermons plus jamais nos cœurs dans ces étaux trop solides, ces gangues inhumaines. Vivons pour pouvoir encore lutter. Car seule la mort de nos âmes nous obligera à jeter nos armes car nous ne saurions plus discerner le bien du mal. Alors à ceux qui disent que les sentiments sont le fardeau de l'homme, je répondrai qu'en réalité ils sont ce qui anime et sauve l'homme de l'inerte et du noir. Et dans cette brume qu'est cette guerre, cette brume qui envahit tout ce qui nous entoure, faisons de nos sentiments des milliers de bougies qui perceront cette __obscurité. Ainsi l'humanité sauvera elle-même l'humanité. Bien plus que l'innocence, ou la Congrégation voilà notre meilleure âme: les sentiments. Ceux qui guident vos cœurs, vos mots, qui vous font gagner plus d'alliés que d'ennemis qui peuvent ébranler parfois. Car ceux ci ont le pouvoir de tout faire basculer. Et si nous ne le rappelons sans cesse alors peut être que cette victoire sera à notre portée. Feeling is the gift that can change everything. That 's why I want to trust on these._

_A ses mots, Reever qui jusqu'alors regardait la tribune relève le regard vers la foule et lui adresse un regard ardent, passionné. Qui saisit au cœur tous les gens assemblés. Et qui comprennent que derrière ses mots en plus d'un discours en l'honneur des morts, s'adresse un hommage à l'homme qu'il aime et dont il a montré la force et combien ces sentiments qui peuvent unir deux personnes sont importants. Et que ce discours est aussi un défi à Luberrier. Et tous ne peuvent que admirer son courage, ses mots, son ardeur. Son éloquence naturelle. Dans la veine de Komui. Tous sont ravis au fond d'eux de l'avoir cherché. Et une cascade d'applaudissements succède à ses paroles et entraîne la levée comme un seul être dont il parlait, de tous les gens de la Congrégation à ses mots, qui tous l'acclament comme un seul homme, le salue même. Et Reever touché au delà des mots par leur hommage, ne peut que porter une main à sa bouche, les larmes venant se mêler à ses yeux. Ses larmes qu'il refoule depuis le début. Qu'il refusait de montrer. Et que la fumée libère de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, son âme est un peu embrouillée par ses vapeurs. Il se sent un peu étrange..Peut être parce qu'il est resté un peu trop longtemps auprès des encensoirs qui se tient près de lui. D'ailleurs la majorité de ceux-ci sont là. Le monde tourne un peu autour de lui. Et jusqu'ici, la fumée avait semblé s'étioler, se dissiper. S 'effacer. Jusqu'à devenir inexistante. C'est alors qu'il la voit, se dissipant, fuyant vers la droite. Une légère fumée verte. Suri..Mais pourquoi..Serai t-il dans la pièce ? Il va pour le chercher des yeux lorsqu'un « Oh ! » s'échappe de la foule incrédule. Et des milliers de pétales blancs viennent danser sous ses yeux. Reever relève les yeux. Pour voir les lys se perdre en milliers de pétales sous la haute voûte de la cathédrale, tombant uniquement sur l'endroit où il se tient. Sur ses épaules, ses cheveux autour de lui. Les lys naturellement perdent leurs pétales sur ses épaules. Seul. Et une étrange mélodie s'échappe soudain de l'orgue faisant sursauter tout le monde. Une mélodie triste qu'une voix d'enfant reprend doucement glaçant Reever. Ce chant..Encore..._

_« Fragile, docile, Je m'éclipse un battement de cil. Tranquille, fragile, je ne suis qu'une brève idylle. Sourire d'été déjà fané, je m'envole sous vos yeux éberlués. »_

_Comme les autres, des yeux il cherche l'interprète. Katia. Certainement. Sans rien trouver. Et la musique continue à résonner sous la haute nef de la cathédrale, gagnant en force et en intensité. Et les veines en Reever se mettent à se réchauffer au contact de ce chant qui chasse à nouveau la fumée de ses poumons,ses yeux son âme. Et les paroles viennent doucement à ses lèvres en même temps que la voix reprend doucement : _

_« Douce mélodie, envoûtante cacophonie, je charme vos âmes et vos esprits. Je ne suis qu'un rêve à demi effacé. Un papillon aux ailes brisées que le soleil d'ici réchauffe. »_

_Le chant enfle encore, gagne toute la Congrégation venant se mourir sur leurs lèvres à tous, où ils reprennent tous ce chant en même temps que les lys les surplombant à leurs tour perdent leurs pétales qui se répandent sur eux. C'est comme un appel. Un appel envoûtant auquel aucun d'eux ne peut se soustraire. Auquel tous doivent répondre en renvoyant le chant sauf les Appelés. Reever plus intensément qu'eux. Car il s'agit de leur prophétie. C'est l'Appel. Celui qui appelle les leurs et les révèle. Il est au centre d'une étrange toile lumineuse qu'ils tissent ensemble. Et auquel se soustraire est impossible. Son sang ne le permettra jamais. Il contribue même à le rendre plus puissant en y entremêlant sa voix et son sang. Car il est des leurs. Qu'il le veuille ou non. C'est là l'héritage dont seule la mort de la Volonté ou la sienne le délivrera. Le destin dont il est prisonnier. Comme eux tous._

_« Douceur, pâleur, que vos pensées soient mon cœur » Katia Aulne porteuse de la Pensée, 5 ème __apôtre._

_Ses mots sont son cœur. Les porteurs de ce qu'elle est et de son pouvoir. Il le sait inconsciemment. Ils éveillent la mémoire qu'en eux il portent et la révèlent au Lien qu'il est. Et vont révéler au Lien ce qu'il est._

_« Adoration, beauté, que miennes soient vos plaies. » Suri Kerrac, porteur de la Vie, ex-porteur du Lien, 4ème apôtre. Leur identité se révèle à son âme directement. Car c'est l'une des fonctions du Lien. Nommer les leurs, les identifier. _

_« Maîtrise, franchise, que vos yeux voient à ma guise » Sonia Grandet, porteuse de l'Illusion, 9 ème apôtre. A présent, ils se rapprochent d'eux deux...De leur é provoquera ce que cela a toujours fait. L'Appel emprisonne les non éveillés dans l'inconscience. Son cœur commence à battre étrangement. Comme pulsant avec la musique qui a fait sienne ce lieu. Il bat la chamade tandis que l'air s'accélère. Tout comme les battements de son cœur suivant la musique. Comme emprisonnés par celle-ci._

_«Secrets, silence, que mienne soient vos errances » Anna Luberrier, porteuse de l'Âme, 12 ème apôtre. Un étrange vertige s'empare de lui tandis qu'il sent le regard du Réfractaire interloqué se poser sur lui. Comme si il sentait la parenté entre eux inconsciemment. Il a un sourire tordu à son encontre. Bien sur qu'il s'agit là de la sœur qu'il a abandonné, laissé seule dans son asile. La mémoire en lui le sait. Elle a partagé la vie de celui qui la tiré de son asile. Cette sœur dont il n'a plus le souvenir conformément à la mort du précédent Oubli. Et Luberrier frémit à son regard tandis qu'un étrange courant d'air étend son vol autour de lui. Et subitement, il a l'impression que Luberrier voit ce que Peck a vu dans les yeux de Komui dans ses propres yeux. Son regard semble le supplier d'arrêter cela. Le pense capable de le faire. Ce qu'il le fait rire intérieurement. Il ne peut plus l'arrêter, en plus de ne pas le vouloir. C'est le rituel. D'appeler le pouvoir du Lié, d'éveiller au monde les apôtres. En cet instant le monde frémit sous son regard. Et subitement le monde s'efface. Il n'y a plus un seul monde mais une infinité. Il en sent la moindre sensation sur sa peau. Il est l'infini en étant un. Il est chaque être de cette planète sent la moindre brise effleurer la peau d'une personne même à l'autre bout du monde, même inconnue. Il vit la moindre vie, est tout à la fois. Est ce qui se passe partout en cet instant. Il voit le combat ardu d'une jeune chinoise en Irlande qui se réjouit à l'idée de revoir son frère, les traqueurs qui rentrent de leur mission en Nouvelle Zélande,en cet instant. Et il est au centre d'une énergie dense si intense dont la libération est comme des ailes, comme une délivrance de ses chaînes humaines. Cette énergie est une lumière intense qui grandit, engloutit son âme qu'il abandonne un court temps à cette lumière qui l'efface, le rapproche du néant l'y mêle, lui permet de le contempler. Terminé, ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il a aussi le droit à cette chaleur d'être au cœur d'un étrange pouvoir qui n'obéit qu'à lui et qui avec l'aide de la Volonté pourrait changer ce monde. Il sent ce sentiment d'allégresse d'être libéré de sa carapace de chair, de se révéler pleinement à son porteur. Il est à la fois lui, le monde et sa partie de mémoire. Et Luberrier voudrait le priver de cette étrange énergie bienfaitrice et réconfortante? Il ne pourra rien. Non, il ne pourra pas. Que pourrait-il ce maigre Réfractaire ?_

_« Invisibilité, rêves écrits, que votre rempart contre le monde je sois » Elsa Tovarici, porteuse de la Protection, 6 ème apôtre. _

_« Ne laisses pas cette énergie t'emporter..Ne la laisses pas t'effacer...» murmure sa de celui qui il partagera son âme. Quand ils seront éveillés tout deux. Kerri...Il l'appelle à lui, en son âme. Pour qu'il sente cette énergie qui envahit tout, berce son âme, l'emporte au loin. Goûte son euphorie sur son âme. Qu'il la sente en lui. Il devine son sourire lorsqu'il murmure :_

_« Imbécile...Je la sens déjà...Mais ne t'y perds pas s'il te plaît...Sinon tu seras balayé par celui-ci...» Sa déclaration le fait sourire et il s'exclame en lui-même :_

_« Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, tout ira bien Kerri.. »Son nom vient presque mourir sur ses lèvres. Il le sent presque. Grâce à cette énergie incroyable qui l'appelle de toute ses forces. Qui l'appelle à l'éveiller. Que seul lui pourrait créer. Et il ferme les yeux savourant la sensation tandis qu'il goûte la __sensation étrange de leurs âmes qui se mêlent, qui se brouillent..comme lors de ce jour d'obscurité __avec Komui...La lumière se dissout brusquement, le ramenant à son propre corps, sa propre existence tandis qu'il entend autour de lui :_

_« Folie, rêveries que selon ma volonté même la mort soit ainsi » Kerri porteur de la Volonté, 3ème apôtre_

_Et reprenant conscience du monde, il inspire un grand coup comme si jusqu'alors il avait retenu son souffle. Et la douleur embrase son bras. Un étrange vertige saisit son âme. Ses veines commencent à le brûler de l'intérieur. La douleur afflue. Similaire en tout point à celle qu'à connu Komui. Mais pourquoi..Et qu'est cet extase qui a soulevé son âme de la sorte, cette force si intense..Comment s'est-elle retrouvé en lui, qu'est ce qui...Et soudain ses veines le brûlent intensément, les vertiges brouillent le monde et l'effacent au profit d'un autre monde alors que résonnent sous la haute nef les mots :_

_« Raison, abandon, que le lien avec le monde tu sois et pour cela pardon » _

___Une pièce sombre à la lumière violette. Il ne peut y voir grand chose. Juste Kerri à genoux devant une sorte d'autel, un lys glissé entre ses mains jointes. Ce qui étonne et blesse Reever devant cette coïncidence. Il a un sourire devant son regard et lui sourit doucement. Et ce sourire réchauffe son cœur étrangement. Avant qu'il ne s'exclame avec douceur : _

___-Ici l'encens risque difficilement de te monter à la tête...Vu que je ne le supporte pas..Tout comme toi, d'ailleurs..._

___Il a un léger rire à ses mots. Qui font comprendre à Reever qu'il a assisté à la scène. Qui ne comprend toujours pas ce sentiment qui imprègne encore ses veines. Mais étrangement dans ce lieu, il se sent calme, apaisé. Ce qui est aussi du à sa présence. _

___-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demande t-il doucement désireux d'avoir des réponses. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette sensation qui..._

___-T'as balayé l'espace d'un instant ? Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle le pouvoir du Lien. Et je crois que cela fait partie d'un rituel. Te révéler l'étendue de ton pouvoir pour que tu t'y perdes pour en réaliser ce que serait s'y perdre totalement et en mesurer l'intensité, je pense. Et appeler ceux qui son des nôtres sans le contre tout comme toi, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si intense.C'était assez... perturbant, je dois fait, ça m'a rappelé, mon éveil. Quand toutes ses vitres se brisaient de la sorte...Mais moi c'était douloureux au possible._

___Il a un léger rire. Tandis que Reever ne peut retenir un étrange sentiment de culpabilité qui le pousse à murmurer :_

___-Je suis désolé._

___Il aurait du être à ses côtés. Il aurait du être à ses côtés lors de l'éveil. Éveillé en même temps. Comme cela, ensemble ils n'auraient pas n'aurait pas été le seul à connaître un peu d'extase en étant submergé un bref temps par ce don. Mais lui a un petit rire et s'exclame :_

___-Non, ne t'excuses pas. Surtout crois moi, on aurait souffert tous les deux. Je dois être reconnaissant au fond à Komui pour te l'avoir épargné. S'il t'avait gardé auprès de lui cette nuit là, tu aurais été éveillé et aurait souffert dès le début. Parce que ce pouvoir qui a été éveillé tout à l'heure pour être révélé et appelé, t'aurait submergé de manière incontrôlable et douloureuse. Tu en aurais oublié ta propre vie et été submergé par ce pouvoir d'emblée sans pouvoir faire taire ses échos. Tu aurais été perdu dans ce flux. Au moins, cela te laisse du temps pour te pré as de la chance, vraiment._

___-Oui, murmure t-il doucement,les larmes affluant à ses yeux en songeant à Komui qui avait continué à tenter de le protéger sans cesse. Même contre son destin. Et qui avait ré Kerri doucement se lève et se rapproche de lui, déposant une main sur son épaule en soutien peu comme il le faisait lui même avec Komui. Il a un doux sourire à son égard alors ____teinté de douleur. Il sait qu'il comprend sa douleur. Il le sait en lui-même.____Et doucement il se met à sa hauteur, le prend dans ses bras avec douceur. En soutien un peu moins le berce doucement. Et étrangement son odeur est rassurante. Comme les bras fins qu'il l'encadre. Lui rappellent quelque chose. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler. L'illusion brouille toujours ses repères. Sa tête lui tourne un peu moins, la sensation d'extase perturbante s'évapore doucement de ses veines tandis qu'il murmure avec douceur :_

___-Il n'aimerait pas te voir aussi mal...D'ailleurs tout tes compagnons d'arme aussi...Cela le blesserait tant...Et d'ailleurs tu a raison, cela ne lui irait absolument pas cet encens, ni ces mots tout prêts et encore moins les lys..._

___Reever ne peut retenir un petit rire à ces mots comme il cherchait à lui provoquer. Avant qu'il ne s'écarte de lui doucement, en lui souriant doucement..et glissant son lys dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant :_

___-Car il sait comme moi-même je le sais que les lys ne vont qu'à toi..._

___Et il lui adresse un léger sourire empli d'une douceur ce sourire réchauffe son cœur intensément. Et..il la sent..Sa propre tristesse. Une tristesse insondable que sa présence pousse à refouler pour l'aider. Mais il ne faut pas. Il ne le mérite a le droit de souffrir lui aussi. Et c'est alors qu'il les voit. Les quelques tâches de sang qui maculent ses vêtements. Elles sont minuscules mais bien là. Horrifié, il s'exclame empoignant à deux mains sa tunique :_

___-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste ? Réponds moi !_

___La réponse l'inquiète. Il a peur. Peur de ce qui s'est passé. Car il croit bien savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et il ne faut pas. Mais lui se contente de s'exclamer avec un sourire voulu rassurant :_

___-Rien. Rien du tout je t'assure..._

___-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Rugit Reever en proie à une sourde angoisse. Il a peur, peur de ce qu'il a fait..Car il se rappelle de la douleur transférée dans le ne veut pas qu'il souffre pour lui..Il ne veut plus que cela se produise, non plus jamais...Pas encore... Et brusquement il l'attire contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux comme pour le rassurer tandis qu'il murmure :_

___-Qu'importe ce que j'ai fait..Le plus important est que tu ailles bien..._

___Le geste est rassurant et apaisant. Mais...Il ne peut pas l'accepter...Il ne peut pas...Il ne peut pas accepter qu'à son tour, il se sacrifiât pour s'arrache à son étreinte alors que les larmes se jettent à ses yeux alors qu'il rugit :_

___-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut il toujours que vous vouliez tous me protéger ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine ! Non, je n'en vaux pas la peine pour que vous vous laissiez souffrir de la sorte à ma place..Cela suffit, je n'en peux plus..._

___-Parce que tu nous ai précieux et que l'on chérit toujours ce qui est précieux..murmure t-il avec douceur en recueillant ses larmes doucement. Et que contrairement à toi, la douleur est moins forte pour moi..._

___Ses gestes et ses mots sont doux et apaisants. Ils chassent la rage impuissante et son désespoir qui pourrait l'envahir à nouveau. Et quand il l'attire à nouveau contre lui, il se laisse aller il devine son sourire doucement tandis qu'il le rassure. Ses gestes sont comme ceux d'un ami, mesurés, apaisants et doux. Et à nouveau ses sensations l'envahissent alors que quelque chose de blanc commence à tomber doucement, l'amenant à relever les yeux pour y trouver des flocons de neige tombant dans une pièce fermée. Etrange et tristes larmes que ses yeux ne versent pas mais que son cœur ressent. Douceur. Apaisement. Tristesse. Tristesse incommensurable. Tristesse au vu de ce qui se passe ici. Culpabilité. De l'entraîner en ces choses étranges. Culpabilité de devoir se taire sur son identité. D'où la neige... Il tend une main pour effleurer sa joue en un geste qu'il veut consolant. Qui le fait sursauter, faisant cesser les doux flocons. Avant de le faire sourire...et qu'il ne couvre sa main de la sienne. A nouveau tiède. Comme les mains de ____Komui. Et l'espace d'un instant, il a l'espoir fou que la personne qui se cache derrière ce masque, qui doit se taire se trouve être Komui...Mais déjà cette pensée se dissout doucement, tandis qu'il lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un étrange courant d'air froid s'insinue. Et étonné Reever lève lui même le regard. Pour admirer une splendide aurore boréale aux lumière tressaillantes d'un vert d'innocence. Encore..Il a un léger sourire et tend la main. Mais c'est impossible, comment pourrait il effleurer une lumière ? Et pourtant..Sa main s'insinue au milieu de la brume colorée, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Et un peu intimidé, Reever à son tour la tend. Pour sentir cette lumière effleurer ses doigts, comme attirée par eux et vibrer comme un cœur vivant chatonnant un court instant. _

___-Qu'est ce que..? murmure t-il. Ce contact si semblable à l'innocence...Ce chant qui repousse les non compatibles d'habitude..Il sourit plus largement et murmure :_

___-Cela signifie que l'un des nôtres approche..._

___Et l'instant d'après une fumée verte se déploie dans son dos faisant sursauter Reever et le faisant s'écarter assez brusquement de lui. Et il ne semble pas l'avoir vu ni même remarqué son écart et continue à lui sourire doucement. Horrifié, ayant peur pour lui, il va pour le prévenir mais au même moment, la fumée se rassemble, dessinant une silhouette qu'il a l'impression de connaître. La silhouette d'une jeune fille qui gagne en substance avant de dessiner le profil d'une fluette jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts d'innocence qui lui fait signe de se taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un sourire taquin en lui souriant. Et bien trop surpris,décontenancé pour, il s'exécute ne s'attendant absolument pas à la voir apparaître en fumée de la elle plaque ses mains sur ses yeux en lui souriant, inclinant la tête vers son oreille, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement en lui murmurant, le faisant sourire :_

___- Qui donc est-ce?_

___-Mademoiselle Atasha Blackwell, j'ai reconnu votre voix, ma Reine. Vous auriez du prendre une autre voix pour être non identifiable...murmure Kerri avec douceur._

___Elle un léger rire en se rejetant en arrière très légèrement et s'exclame avec douceur :_

___-Tu passes décidément trop de temps en compagnie de Suri, toi...Et si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler ma Reine, mon Roi cela m'arrangerait fort..._

___Roi ? Quoi ? Ouh la..Mais étonnamment ce nom lui semble familier...La Volonté a toujours été considérée comme une sorte de Roi...Il le sait étonnamment. Et Kerri a un petit rire nerveux en s'exclamant :_

___-C'est vrai que ce terme me gêne un peu..._

___-Contente de te l'entendre dire dit-elle en lui assénant une pichenette au front, le faisant grimacer tandis qu'elle s'exclame :_

___-Bon puisque vous faites le comité du sol, permettez moi de me joindre à vous, les garçons..._

___-A votre aise, votre Altesse s'exclame Kerri en lui tirant la langue. Et vous m'avez l'air particulièrement en forme..._

___-Ce qui est tout à fait normal vu que j'ai vu quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis 35 ans..Qui m'a énormément manqué...Et un de vos très bons amis...dit elle en s'asseyant avec grâce à leur gauche._

___Un très bon ami ? Mais lequel ? Et pourquoi ne peut-il s'empêcher de se réjouir pour elle ? Et que ce ne soit pas uniquement au vu du bonheur qu'elle exhale qui humainement le touche, mais aussi son sang ? Et soudain elle plante son regard dans le sien et s'exclame avec douceur :_

___-Je pense que cela devrait t'intéresser... Allen kun se porte plutôt bien. Et il devrait bientôt pouvoir regagner la Congrégation, Néah devrant le laisser plutôt tranquille et Malcie n'étant pas un problème majeur...Et Apocryphos est normalement en route pour notre arche..Normalement, parce que je suis sûre que dès que j'aurais tourné le dos, il aura tourné les talons et se sera enfui dans le but de s'effacer..._

___En effet, la nouvelle est intéressante et le touche grandement. Même si il ne comprend pas comment elle a pu convaincre Néah de laisser en paix Allen...Et cela ramène un peu d'espoir en son cœur, un peu de lumière au creux de cette nuit de ténèbres..Et à nouveau était évoqué cet Apocryphos..Qui apparemment avait tendance à fausser compagnie à Atasha..Et d'ailleurs, il avait une très mauvaise impression d'emblée, déjà à cause de ce qu'il aurait fait, ensuite à cause des commentaires de Suri dessus et enfin son sang lui-même. Réaction que semble partager Kerri qui lève les yeux au ciel en s'exclamant l'air agacé, qui semble lui montrer en quelle estime il tient Cross :_

___-On voit bien qu'il a absorbé Cross vu sa désobéissance..._

___Ce qui entraîne le rire d'Atasha avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :_

___-Non, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas envie que l'on réveille Cross...Alors il nous fausse compagnie..._

___-Très malin grogne Kerri._

___-Je ne te le fait pas dire...soupire Atasha. Ce qui agace lui-même un peu Reever. D'accord, on pouvait ne pas aimer Cross mais au point de faire cela...Puis elle s'exclame, un air espiègle dans les yeux :_

___-Alors j'ai entendu que cela c'était plutôt bien passé avec les patients de Suri..._

___Ce qui fait sursauter et Kerri et Reever qui voit à nouveau une allusion à ceux ci. Étrangement et toujours sans explication. Et il détourne le regard gêné en balbutiant :_

___-Je ne pensais pas que..._

___-Mais enfin tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est grâce à toi qu'ils ont la vie sauve...Et à Suri évidemment, mais c'est d'abord grâce à toi...Normal après qu'ils t'adorent littéralement le coupe Atasha hautement amusée dont les révélations étonnent Reever. Qui apprend ainsi qu'il a sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes..Ce qui comme le dit Atasha, le rend digne d'admiration de ceux-ci._

___-Mais quand même je...proteste Kerri._

___-C'est louable, alors tais toi, Kerri s'exclame Reever se joignant à la discussion et s'attirant un regard approbateur et un signe de connivence en la présence d'une main tendue vers lui d'Atasha, en incitation à la toper ce que fait avec un sourire Reever. Et qui pousse Kerri avec un sourire vicieux à se venger en s'exclamant :_

___-C'est fou, vous agissez plus en garçon qu'en fille, ma Reine...Personnellement, pas du tout l'idée que je me faisais du cœur précieux..._

___Reever ne peut que l'approuver. Il ne la voyait pas en la personne d'une jeune fille frêle aux tendances un peu fainéantes, inquiète pour ceux qu'elle apprécie, avec une léger tendance à s'oublier elle-même et à culpabiliser et taquine avec ses mêmes personnes et avec certains comportements de garçon...En fait elle est un peu comme Komui, dans sa manière d'agir. Et cela le blesse un peu de voir cette ressemblance. Mais la réaction d'Atasha chasse sa mélancolie. Avec un sourire un peu tordu elle ébouriffe ses cheveux sous ses protestations avant d'arborer un sourire tendre en s'exclamant :_

___-Mais tu m'apprécies tout de même..._

___Kerri semble réfléchir une demie seconde mais ses yeux brillant de malice permettent de comprendre à Reever qu'il joue un jeu et Atasha elle-non plus n'est pas dupe comme le montre son sourire avant qu'il ne s'exclame :_

___-A tout bien réfléchir...Oui._

___Elle a un léger rire et lui ébouriffe plus les cheveux. Avant qu'elle ne perde son sourire et que ses yeux se remplissent à son tour de tristesse. De la même tristesse que contenait l'âme de Kerri. Celle qu'il ne peut comprendre. Et ce changement se fait aussi sentir chez Kerri qui au vu de sa réaction se laisse à nouveau submerger par celle-ci. Avant qu'Atasha ne s'exclame le regard baissé :_

___-Au fait que fais-tu là ? Comment as-tu su ? Je te croyais dans notre arche..._

___Il est vrai que la question en elle-même se pose...Et que la réponse est intéressante..._

___-Suri m'a prévenu...Il pensait que c'était important que je sache..Et tu crois sincèrement que j'aurai pu rester dans le bureau à régler des détails en sachant...en sachant ça ? S'exclame t-il avec douleur. Ce qui amène Atasha à soupirer avec autant de douleur et à entourer ses épaules de son bras et l'attirer brièvement contre lui. Et tous deux arborent encore cet air blessé, comme deux enfants perdus en ce monde qui le regarde écumer son vol sans pouvoir s'y mêler, oiseaux aux ailes blessées, papillons aux ailes brisées. Et leur peine le touche profondément même si il ne comprend pas vraiment la raison de leur peine. Lui donne envie de les soutenir, leur montrer que leur peine n'est pas éternelle. Mais il ne peut rien. Il ne peut rien car il ne sait pas. Et cela l'agace en lui-même d'être impuissant. Un sentiment qu'il connaît depuis si il n'a été délivré qu'une fois brièvement. Et dans leur bulle de tristesse, elle murmure doucement :_

___-Je sais que c'est dur...Et nous devons nous dire qu'ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritent vu qu'ils ont laissés leur âme à la peur..._

___-Mais avant cela, ils ont été valeureux...reprend Kerri avec douceur et des failles plein la voix._

___-C'est cela qui est encore pire soupire t-elle. Faillir avant d'être sauvé..Et on ne peut plus rien pour eux. La peur étant le royaume d'Adam...Et personne avant longtemps ne saura ce qui leur ait arrivé..._

___Kerri soupire avec elle. Avant qu'un rire amer vienne à ses lèvres:_

___-Quelle image pathétique on doit donner...Un Roi et une Reine brisés, leur couronne en miettes devant un effet de la nature...Un Roi et une Reine chargés de protéger ceux qui leur sont chers et le monde..._

___Elle a un léger rire approbateur. Que Reever ne peut supporter. Non, bien sûr que non ils ne le sont montrent simplement qu'ils sont humains. Et il ne peut comprendre ce qu'ils veulent dire en parlant de ces «ils » qui 'n'ont pu être sauvés...Serait-ce des gens de la Congrégation tombés ? L'idée l'horrifie. Et Komui en fait-il partie ? A cette idée, son sang se glace. Avant qu'il ne réalise subitement. Komui avait été de bout en bout courageux au contraire de ceux-ci apparemment. Et en toute logique, il aurait du se trouver en leur compagnie. Cette pensée suffit à apaiser un peu les battements devenus erratiques de son cœur. Mais tout cela se convainc-il ne sont que des hypothè subitement il sent sur lui leurs regards bienveillants. Ce qui le gêne un peu tant ceux-ci sont insistants et le pousse à détourner son regard d'eux avant de s'exclamer :_

___-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

___-Rien rit Kerri. On aime juste bien comment ton esprit marche. Et le soutien silencieux que tes pensées amène._

___-Si vous pouviez juste éviter d'épier mon esprit comme cela j'apprécierai s'exclame Reever gêné._

___-Ce serait difficile rit Kerri en retour. Évidemment si leurs âmes étaient reliées...Et Kerri soupire doucement en s'exclamant :_

___-Si tu n'avais pas été là, la peine aurait été encore pire, j'en suis sûr...Merci._

___-Cela ne sert à rien de me remercier. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici, tu sais...s'exclame Reever gêné d'un remerciement qu'il n'a pas cherché à provoquer. Il lui sourit avec douceur avant de se dégager de son étreinte et d'entrelacer leurs doigts en s'exclamant avec douceur :_

___-Peut être mais tu es quand même là, alors que tu ne comprends rien...Que tu pourrais nous interroger mais que tu n'y songes même pas parce qu'inconsciemment tu sais qu'en parler nous blesserait...Alors toi aussi tu es louable et tais toi. Je n'admettrait pas de répliques s'exclame Kerri d'un air voulu les yeux brillant de malice trahissent. Qui entraîne un léger rire d' Atasha qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux en s'exclamant :_

___-Kerri qui prend le ton d'un Roi...Amusant..._

___-Arrête de te moquer de moi grommelle t-il entre ses dents faussement agacé._

___-Pardon je n'ai pas entendu...s'exclame t-elle avec un sourire taquin en lui ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux. Ce qui le pousse à se lever et à l'esquiver. Avec une certaine agilité et une certaine fluidité comme il le fluidité qui n'est pas humaine, pas normale. Un peu impressionnante et un brin il lui sourit et ce sourire un peu perturbé efface ses peurs. Lui fait voir que pour lui non plus cela n'était pas son quotidien. Ce qui est normal lui chuchote son sang.. Une fois éveillé tout change. Y compris soi-même. Mais pas son cœur. Jamais. Ou l'Abysse emporte ceux que les dons brisent. Ces pensées comme le reste ne le rassurent étrangement parce qu'il est là, ces constats perdent un peu de leur frayeur. Sa présence le rassure. Car lui aussi est un peu perdu dans sa situation, même si sachant plus de choses que lui._

___Et Atasha, un peu intriguée, la tête penchée de côté, regarde l'échange. Avant qu'un sourire ne vienne se perdre à ses lèvres. En réponde à un il ne sait quoi. Du en partie à leurs propos. Et à la tristesse de Kerri, l'informe une étrange intuition. Avant qu'il ne la voit fermer les yeux, ses lèvres murmurant quelques mots inaudibles. Et qu'un étrange courant d'air froid s'insinue dans la pièce soulevant les pans de sa robe, faisant danser ses cheveux avant qu'il ne file vers les pans de la tunique de Kerri les agitant en une danse incontrôlable, et avant que la brise ne vienne soulever très légèrement aussi les pans de sa propre veste sous ses yeux ébahis et ceux de Kerri qui essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe mais qui comme lui-même n'y parvient. Ce qui le pousse à s'exclamer inquiet pour elle alors qu'au même moment, des tremblements parcourent son corps particulièrement intenses augmentant l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouvent tous deux pour elle et leur incompréhension :_

___-Atasha ?_

___Soudain elle rouvre les yeux. Qui brillent d'un éclat vert intense. Et soudainement Reever réalise. C'est la vision qu'à eu Peck et Luberrier. Il en est étrangement persuadé en cet instant. Mais le pourquoi, il l'ignore. Et il doit avouer qu'en effet, ce regard est inquié à peine a t-il le temps de songer cela qu'il se dissipe déjà. Qu'un étrange vertige la saisit, la faisant défaillir et presque tomber au sol si alarmé, Kerri n'était pas venu la attraper en s'exclamant son nom. Mais elle a un faible sourire et s'exclame :_

___-Regarde Kerri au dessus de toi...Et dis moi ce que tu vois..._

___-IMBECILE JE VAIS PLUTOT VEILLER SUR...s'écrie Kerri avec un air agacé alors qu'un bruit sourd se fait entendre,écho de sa peur et de sa colère émotions qu' à nouveau il sent en son âme. Sentiments que partage lui aussi Reever qui s'est levé pour aller à sa rencontre. Mais elle le surprend en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimant fermement le silence telle la Reine qu'elle est._

___-Regardes, c'est un ordre._

___-Mais...balbutie Kerri._

___Elle a un sourire un peu faible et s'exclame d'une voix néanmoins pleine d'autorité :_

___- Oserais-tu contester mes ordres ?_

___A contrecœur, il s'exécute. Ce que par curiosité, Reever fait aussi. Pour trouver le néant. Etrange. Mais il va pour le manifester lorsque un léger cri s'échappe des lèvres de Kerri au moment où résonne l'écho d'un bruit de verre brisé avant qu'il ne s'exclame :_

___-Qu'est ce que..._

___Elle a un sourire en se dégageant de son étreinte et s'exclame :_

___-Dôme de protection. Que seul les éveillés peuvent percevoir. Qui empêche toute personne extérieure de pouvoir ressentir notre présence, nous entendre. Autrement dit, nous nous sommes effacés pour un court temps du monde. Je ne pourrais le maintenir qu'un court temps alors..._

___-Pourquoi ? Commentent Kerri et Reever dans un souffle. Et dans l'esprit de Reever s'insinue sa peur. Peur de comprendre. Et elle va à lui d'un pas encore tremblant révélant que ledit dôme doit consommer de son énergie et lui effleure la joue, en lui murmurant : _

___-Parce que c'est l'occasion où jamais de te délivrer d'une part de ta douleur...de révéler ce que tu as à révéler. Mais je ne peux la maintenir guère longtemps et plus d'une fois..Parce que je vous apprécie tous deux et que je veux au moins vous libérer d'une douleur.. Et que ceci est en mon pouvoir pour un court temps et que j'aide toujours mes amis quand je le peux...Parce que je ne veux pas que vous souffriez...Et que tu es le seul qui puisses le faire..._

___Que veut elle dire...Il ne comprend pas...Et sent soudain le regard de Kerri se porter sur lui. Un regard déchiré. Tandis qu'il se mord la lèvre. Incertitude. Hésitation. Espoir personnel ou espoir pour d'autres. Il ne sait que choisir. Puis,il ferme les yeux un millième de secondes, inspire profondément. Puis choix. Il rouvre les yeux. Qui brillent à présent d'un air déterminé._

___- 63 ème Dock rue Downtown street, Dublin. Ne l'oublies pas c'est important. Très important. Pour toi comme pour moi._

___Reever ne peut qu'acquiescer devant cet air grave qu'il a pris. Même si il ne comprend pas. Tandis qu'au même moment soudain, Atasha est prise d'un violent spasme faisant sursauter Kerri qui se précipite pour la rattraper alors qu'elle s'écroule en crachant du sang alarmant Reever. Qui entend soudain un bruit de verre brisé et sent que l'air se réchauffe à nouveau. Et il sait. La protection vient de céder. Et elle murmure avec un doux sourire en effleurant sa joue :_

___-Imbécile, tu aurais pu choisir de lui dire tellement de choses...Ton identité, ce qu'était ce qui le touche mais non tu as choisi cela..._

___Il sourit à son tour. Et s'exclame en couvrant sa main de la sienne._

___-Car ils sont plus importants que moi. Bien plus importants que moi. Qu'ils méritent de sortir de l'ombre malgré tout. Et que je ne veux pas qu'ils soient trouvés par quelqu'un au hasard._

___-Imbécile...mais attachant murmure t-elle avec douceur faisant tressaillir Reever devant la ressemblance de l'utilisation de ses mots qu'elle a déjà usé pour Komui... alors qu'au même moment une aurore boréale se matérialise au dessus d'eux et que le monde brusquement explose en nuances de vert..._

_Avant qu'il ne se redresse brusquement dans un lit dans une pièce aux murs blancs faisant sursauter tous les gens autour de lui, une vive douleur crispant son bras droit. Dont leur présence fait sursauter Reever lui-même. Avant qu'il ne les reconnaissent. La Scientifique qui le veille. Par l'intermédiaire de ses dignes représentants. Rob, Johnny, Cash, plus d'autres gars de la première section et en prime Penter qui semble tenir quelque chose à la main. Mais que font-ils ici , que s'est il passé ? Avant de basculer dans cet étrange rêve, n'était-il pas dans une église à célébrer une veillée funéraire ? Et voyant son air incrédule, Penter s'approche avec un air plein de sollicitude en posant une main sur son front dans un geste voulu apaisant :_

_«Calmez-vous Commandant, vous avez juste fait un malaise. Vous êtes actuellement à l'infirmerie. L'encens a fini par vous monter à la tête couplé à une chute de tension du au surmenage émotionnel selon les infirmières. Vous vous êtes évanoui un peu après votre discours..._

_-Ah je vois s'exclame Reever un peu plus calme à présent. C'était donc la version officielle. Mais, est-ce que le chant avait vraiment raisonné en ce lieu ou cela avait il aussi fait partie de ce rêve qui au fond n'en était pas un comme il en avait l'intuition ? Ou bien était-ce devenu un rêve pour les autres ? Et pourquoi Kerri avait-il évoqué ce lieu ?_

_- 63 ème dock Downtown street Dublin murmure t-il comme pour lui-même, pour goûter ce nom __sur ses lèvres. Selon les propos de Kerri,ce lieu était important. La clé de ces « ils ». Plus important que lui. Mais quoi et qui..Il remarque soudain le silence qui s'est fait autour de lui. Surpris, il relève la tête...pour tomber face au regard incrédules des autres et à leur teint pale._

_- Et bien quoi ? S'exclame t-il un peu effrayé et inquiet pour eux face à ce teint pale et ce silence._

_Johnny a un petit rire nerveux et se faisant porte parole des autres, il s'exclame en détournant le regard :_

_-Nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous en parler pour ne pas vous inquiéter mais...Et puis nous croyions que c'était un délire collectif du à la trop grande présence d'encens qui nous serait à tous monté à la tête...Mais Je crois que c'est nécessaire...Ce lieu..Vous n'avez eu de cesse de le répéter en vous agitant violemment dans votre inconscience..Et si cela ne se limitait qu'à cela...Entre les fleurs qui perdent leurs pétales sans raison, les chants étranges qui viennent aux lèvres spontanément et vos yeux qui à un moment donné sont devenus entièrement verts sans raison..._

_-Que...? S'exclame Reever interloqué. Alors tout était arrivé...Tout était arrivé vraiment...Alors, ses yeux , ses fleurs, ses chants..n'étaient pas un rêve comme ils les avaient pensés dès le dé esprit l'avait bien rejoint. Mais comment et pourquoi ?_

_Et soudain Penter tend la chose qu'il tient à la main. Que Reever reconnaît stupéfié. Un lys. Un lys encore enneigé malgré la chaleur qu'il règne dans la pièce, un reflet cristallisé à jamais de la peine de Kerri. Et qu'il prend entre ses mains faisant tourner la tige entre ses doigts stupéfait, alors que Penter reprend :_

_-Elle était dans vos cheveux, va savoir comment c'est arrivé. Je crois bien que c'est le début, Commandant de quelque chose qui va tous nous dépasser bientôt... (1)_

_Et Reever en lui-même ne peut nier la vérité. Car il est déjà dépassé par la situation, ce lien surnaturel qui semble l'unir à Kerri et dont il ne comprend ni la force ni la raison. Ces forces qui vivent en lui et en dehors de lui et qui s'attachent à ses pas sans raison apparentes. Ces pensées étranges. Et ce constat l'effraye un peu plus encore en lui même._

_OoO_

___Angleterre,non loin d'Oxford, manoir traditionnel des Luberrier._

_Elle a un sourire alors qu'elle s'insinue comme une ombre en ce manoir. Ce manoir qu'il y a près de ans, elle pouvait encore considérer comme sa maison. Anna Manon Luberrier. Ce nom qu'elle porte depuis le berceau. Bien avant de devenir l'Âme. Bien avant que la douleur ne s'insinue dans ses veines. Que les sentiments des autres ne la submergent et la berce, passant de l'enfer au avant que Suri ne vienne la sauver de ces murs où on l'avait enfermé. Suri, leur ange gardien. A tous. Qui les avait tous sauvé, un à un en dépit de ses propres avait tenté de sauver son frère...et qui avait partiellement échoué. Car il avait réussi sur un point. Comme ils le verraient des années plus tard. Elle a un sourire en effleurant pensivement du bout des doigts les cadres de la longue série de tableaux représentants sa famille illustrant ce couloir. Ici rien n'a changé. Ni de place, ni de dé c'est là un constat amusant, des années après. Il y a toujours le tableau de l'oncle Andrew à côté de la tante Mathilda avec son air pincé qui les amusait tant enfants, Malcolm, Suri (d'eux tous le plus doué pour) et elle. Combien de fois s'étaient ils amusés à observer les tableaux, à retenir leurs noms et prénoms car ils devaient être sages pendant que leurs parents discutaient de choses importantes dans la pièce d'à côté et qu les parents de Malcolm ne supportaient le moindre bruit ni le moindre jeu. Ne toléraient pas la moindre envie. Guère étonnant que Malcolm en soit devenu glacé. Il n'y avait que Zù Mei Chan qui était humain avec lui, leur précepteur qui aurait pu le sauver comme eux deux. Et qui avait échoué aussi. Oncle Zù comme elle l'appelait petite..Qui l'avait défendu si souvent. Elle a un sourire au moment où elle effleure le cadre contenant le délicat portrait de leur aieulle adorée. Hevlaska. On l'a si souvent comparée à elle enfant. Car première née femme de cette famille depuis elle. Mais toujours en mal. Sauf oncle Zù._

___Dans le couloir, elle entend tout. Elle a huit jolie robe rouge de dame comme lui a dit Suzy ____le gouvernante de la famille Kerrac en s'occupant d'elle et en lui déposant un baiser, sa gouvernante à elle étant occupée. La porte est fermée mais elle voit à travers la porte. Elle voit la colère qui embrase le cœur de son père, lui met une aura rouge autour de son corps,une aura bleue foncée de désespoir de voir ces espoirs déçus d'une nouvelle grande compatible autour de sa mère et une aura rouge autour de Zù. Mais contre son père elle le sait pertinemment._

___« Elle n'est pas folle, Mr Luberrier...Pas folle du tout. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi._

___-Ah oui et comment expliquez vous qu'elle prétende à longueur de journée avoir mal au front, qu'elle verrait des nuées autour de nous de couleurs et que parfois sans raison face à des gens elle deviennes complètement folle et sanguinaire ? Elle est folle, c'est tout et un asile serait le mieux pour elle !_

___Il ne peut pas comprendre...Il ne veut pas comprendre..Ces gens...Ces gens sont dangereux..Ils sont entourés d'une rage meurtrière, d'une envie de tuer pour de l'argent...Elle qui lit en leur âme le sait...Ils sont méchants...Très méchants...Il vendraient leurs amis pour de l'argent...Vendrait papa, maman, son frère, Suri et oncle Zù au vilain rondouillard pas beau qui hante ses cauchemars...Il faut les éliminer, et elle doit le faire...Elle est née pour cela...Son sang le sait. Alors pourquoi papa ne peut-il le comprendre si ils ont le même sang ?_

___-Pour la briser totalement oui ! Explose Zù. Vous valez mieux que cela Mr Luberrier. D'autant que j'ai trouvé des documents relatant de phénomènes étranges similaires à ce qu'elle décrit.._

___-Document qui ont pris feu quand notre vénéré Malcolm s'en est approché et qui de ce fait sont non consultables rétorque sa mère toujours aussi froide qu'à l'accoutumée même si aux yeux de l'enfant, cette nuée la trahit._

___-Et certainement des contes pour enfant rétorque son pè nous faut du concret, du solide._

___-Ils ont été rédigé par une professeur d'Oxford en sciences médicales, sociales et sciences occultes dont la renommée n'est plus à faire, Miss Blackwell qui pourrait à coup sûr l'aider proteste Zù._

___-Une femme qui devrait déjà être mariée rétorque sa mère._

___-Un femme professeur n'est pas fiable..A quoi donc pensait le doyen de Christ Church College en en embauchant une...Il est un vieil ami à moi, je vais lui faire part de ma déconvenue à ce sujet...commente son père._

___Ce nom, Blackwell...Pourquoi lui est -il familier...? Il fait chuchoter ses veines...craindre subitement que la douleur ne revienne embraser ses veines. Elle frissonne. Elle a peur. Et a t-elle vraiment cette maladie que tous lui décrivent, cette « folie » ? Peut être, si papa le dit...Car papa est un homme sensé, Malcolm le dit à longueur de journée...Et Malcolm est quelqu'un de sensé..Il sera tout ce que papa veut...Pas comme elle...Elle a déçu ses parents...Elle les a déçus alors qu'ils voulaient en faire un emblème de leur famille...Mais ils ne le diraient jamais, pas même en haute société...En haute société elle serait toujours la jolie poupée révérée de sa famille...Elle pleure à présent...Elle a peur aussi de décevoir son frère comme elle déçoit son père...Car elle n'est pas solide comme lui. Ne le sera de décevoir oncle Zù et Suri...Elle est perdue seule dans cette pièce, ce couloir alors que des adultes crient dehors parlant d'elle sans jamais la nommer..Le monstre, l'horreur nommée Anna Manon Luberrier...Elle a si mal...Elle a si mal qu'elle voudrait qu'on lui arrache le cœur...Mais personne n'a pitié d'elle...Non personne...Personne ne viendra pour la sauver...Jamais...Car elle est une damnée rejetée par le monde...C'est comme cela...On ne choisit pas son destin..._

___Et une main se pose sur son épaule. Et une autre. Elle relève le regard en larmes qu'elle a baissé.Pour rencontrer les regards de Suri et Malcolm. Et tous deux entourés d'une aura de tendresse et d'affection sans faille à son égard. Ils savent tout mais ne la rejettent pas, ne la voit pas comme folle. Pas de mots. Ils se contente de la prendre dans les bras et la serrer contre eux en un soutien silencieux mais sincè elle pleure serrée contre eux très fort. Elle a l'impression d'être normal avec eux. Complètement normale. Et brusquement la porte s'ouvre tandis que Zù s'exclame ____:_

___-Et bien puisqu'elle ne correspond pas à vos critères et que je me refuse à la laisser partir en asile et étant toujours son pédagogue, je la prendrai sous mon aile à compter de ce jour !_

___Elle ouvre de grands yeux choquée et touchée au plus haut point. Et tous découvrent les trois enfants blottis les uns contre les autres devant la porte. Le blanc vient entourer leur âme sous le choc tandis que d'un regard ils ont l'air de s'interroger sur ce qu'ils ont entendus ou non. Mais cela agace Suri qui se dégage de leur étreinte, une aura rouge l'entourant brave petit garçon de 11 ans face à des adultes qui ont le double voir le triple de son âge qui se met à hurler :_

___-ELLE N EST PAS FOLLE ANNA ! PAS DU TOUT ! ET SI VOUS L ENFERMEZ JE VAIS LE DIRE A MES PARENTS ET ILS CESSERONT TOUT RAPPORT AVEC VOUS NAH !_

___Malcolm reste blotti contre elle mais à la manière dont il s'agrippe à sa robe, elle comprend qu'il est exactement en accord avec ne peut pas la quitter, ni la perdre. Elle lui ait précieuse. Très précieuse. Au même titre que Suri. Il n'ose juste pas défier son propre pè idole qui aujourd'hui est en tort et l'oppose à ce qu'il a de plus cher. Et Mr Luberrier prend une aura verdâtre d'horreur tandis qu'il s'incline :_

___-Bien Mr Kerrac..Nous ferons avec..._

___Car Si Mr l'inspecteur général Kerrac venait à disparaître, l'héritier le plus senti pourrait être Malcolm selon son testament..._

_Et elle rit doucement à ce souvenir doux amer. En revoyant ce petit brin d'homme qu'était Suri qui déjà s'opposait à plus forts que lui au péril de sa propre vie...Et ce brave oncle Zù qui avait tenu sa promesse. Pendant deux ans avant qu'ils n'enfreignent leurs propres règles...Et Malcolm...qu'elle avait vu régulièrement et qui au fil du temps avait été monté contre elle par ses parents par un jeu habile de manipulation pour la convaincre de sa folie, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui crache au visage, « T'es tellement tarée que tu m'écœures » la blessant, brisant son cœur de la part de l'une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur...et qui n'avaient empêché son départ à l'asile, alors que seul lui aurait pu la déclarer non folle et l'empêcher. Avant de se rendre compte des années plus tard de cette manipulation. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait, l'asile déjà visité, le désespoir rencontré, Ève entre ses mains jetée et torturée sans fin. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Il avait été manipulé sans fin. Et vers la fin, il l'avait sauvé...Avant que l'éveil n'arrive juste après...Grâce à Suri..Suri qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné..Suri qui avait écrit sans relâche même si ces lettres ne parvenaient jamais à Anna dans l'asile, Suri qui avait voulu aider Malcolm à rester humain, le sauver et qu'ensemble avec le pouvoir qu'ils auraient, la sauver avant de se faire briser par Malcolm et qu'il n'aille à Oxford étudier la médecine pour sauver des gens et la sauver, rencontrer cette Blackwell peut être même, malgré sa haine tenace des anglais. Il lui avait toujours tout cédé, préférant son bien être à ce qui pourrait lui arriver.A elle comme aux autres. Dévoué à ses proches, mais pas à lui-même. Jamais. Son Suri adoré..Il était la personne qu'en ce monde elle préférait avec son frère. Et après venait Suréna. Suri, Malcolm, Suréna. Qui tous ensemble l'avaient sauvé. Et qui pour elle ce jour resterai à jamais gravé en sa mémoire._

___L'eau se jette mollement autour d'elle. Mais elle ne peut la voir. Elle ne peut voir que le couvercle d'acier qui la lui cache et l'entoure. Autour d'elle des milliers de jeunes filles dans des baignoires similaires. L'endroit est empli de cris, de pleurs de gémissements d'aura rouge de folie ou bleu foncée de désespoir. Il n'y a rien à voir. Rien n'a d'intérêt. Ici on ne guérit pas. On stagne dans l'eau. Voilà leur conception de la guérison à la Salpêtrière, le plus grand asile de Paris pour femmes. Depuis longtemps elle n'a plus de voix pour crier. Les mots ne servent à se contente d'accepter son destin, de stagner sans fin dans cette ne l'écoute, personne ne l'entend, personne ne la voit. Elle n'existe plus. Anna Manon Luberrier est morte voilà près de 7 ans. Alors qu'importe. Qu'importe si les douleurs vont en s'amplifiant. Elle l'a bien cherché. Elle ____n'est qu'un monstre. C'est le lui répètent sans cesse. Elle est impure. C'est pour cela qu'elle est ici. Ils sont comme sa famille. Alors pourquoi donc ne peut-elle empêcher les larmes de couler ____de ses joues dans une vaine tentative pour rejoindre l'eau de l'acier ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle amener son cœur à se résigner, ses yeux à se fermer pour ne plus regarder enfin et être libérée de ses sentiments qui la rongent aussi, pourquoi espère t-elle encore trouver un peu d'espoir ? Il n'y en a plus ici en ce lieu de ténèbres. Il n'y en a plus. Elle relève le visage, ses très longs cheveux auburn qu'elle n'a guère le droit de couper suivant le mouvement dégageant un bref instant ses yeux. Pour regarder la lumière du soleil venu de l'extérieur se déposer sur le mur d'en face. En la toujours. Comme le monde la rejetant. Elle aimerait tendre la main pour effleurer son ombre mais même cela est interdit. Cette ombre symbole de ce qu'elle est devenue. Ombre d'humaine dans un lieu fermé où elle mourra. Elle a 17 ans mais sa vie est finie. Une larme solitaire qui passe inaperçue s'écoule de ses yeux, et atterrit dans un bruit mat sur l'acier. . Et soudainement ses veines se mettent à se réchauffer. Elle a peur. La douleur va revenir. Déjà..Et elle va encore la laisser épuisée à son terme. Encore. Et il n'y a rien à faire. Non, rien. Alors elle baisse le regard, se préparant à la douleur qui va la submerger. Et c'est soudain :_

___« Oh mon dieu que t'ont ils fait Anna chérie...Ma princesse, mon cœur...Regarde moi, ma princesse, je t'en supplie... »_

___Sa voix..Mais c'est impossible...Ça y est, la folie omniprésente ici a du faire d'elle sa nouvelle elle ne peut s'empêcher de lever le regard, emplie d'un espoir qu'il soit venue la chercher. Pour rencontrer son regard empli de larmes, une aura bleue de désespoir autour de lui. Mais il est libre. Libre, lui. Et derrière lui un jeune homme du même âge aux très longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un gris d'orage éclatant. Elle a l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Il fait chuchoter ses veines mais la sensation n'est plus douloureuse. Au contraire, elle est apaisante La première fois qu'elle se sent mieux en plus de voir celui qu'elle adore..Et d'ailleurs...son Suri aussi. Son Suri est apaisant. Encore plus qu'avant. Et toujours aussi sincère. Blessé sincèrement pour la personne à ses côtés. Elle le sait, elle le sent. Et elle sent aussi son inquiétude pour sept ans, ils sont les premiers à lui être sincères, à se soucier d'elle. Et il effleure sa joue en lui murmurant, ses yeux plongés dans les siens:_

___« C'est fini mon Anna, on va te sortir de là. Le cauchemar est terminé.La douleur ne vas plus devenir que lointain passé, c'est promis. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance Anna et à Suréna, un excellent ami à moi. Aucun de nous ne te veut le moindre mal, je te le jure. »_

___Lui faire confiance ? Évidemment. Il ne l'a pas abandonné, après tout ses années. Car il est là. Il est là à pleurer pour elle, souffrir pour elle. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Il a agi. Ne se contente pas de paroles. Et elle sait qu'il dit la vérité. Il peut la délivrer de la le elle sent que l'homme à ses côtés ne peut être qu'un homme bon. Alors elle lui adresse le premier vrai sourire qu'elle fasse depuis sept ans, un sourire un peu esseulé néanmoins en murmurant son nom, premier murmure depuis sept ans d'une voix éraillée légèrement. Ce murmure et ce sourire suffisent à réchauffer son cœur comme elle le voit avec son aura se parant de jaune. La couleur de la joie. Et il couvre son visage de baisers, comme un frère embrassant sa sœur sous ses rires et le regard attendri du dénommé Suréna._

___Et tout le long du trajet qui l'emmène jusqu'à leur chez soi, elle reste blottie contre lui, écoutant les battements de son cœur si apaisants, se délectant de ses émotions sincères qu'ils exhalent tout deux, de leurs mots apprenant que Malcolm avait fourni une autorisation de la famille pour qu'elle sorte. Que son frère avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait sauvé.Son cœur qui rêvait d'espoir y croit à nouveau, s'y raccroche de toutes ses forces par peur que cela ne soit un rêve. Elle ne parle pas. Pas besoin. Ses actes parlent pour elle même. Et tous deux veillent sur elle. Sans fin. De jour comme de nuit. Dans l'éveil au creux d'une nuit où dans la chambre de Suri il l'avait libéré de la douleur de l'éveil, libéré de ses chaînes humaines et gardé dans ses bras tout le long de ce triste qu'elle ne rejoigne leur QG. Qu'elle ne voit l'air abasourdi, touché, ému de Malcolm qui les regarde s'approcher de lui, elle cachée derrière lui par peur de sa réaction et qui murmure :_

___« Tu l'as fait...Tu l'as vraiment fait..._

___-Bien sûr..Je n'allais tout de même pas abandonner Anna d'autant que tu m'as permis de la Malcie » sourit Suri en lui adressant une révérence alors que l'usage de ce nom le touche en même temps que le signe. Et il pose les yeux sur sa sœur. Des larmes sincères coulent de ses yeux. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle le voit pleurer. Il s'avance vers elle, en murmurant éperdu son nom avant de la prendre dans ses bras en murmurant sans cesse :_

___« Je suis désolé, si désolé, vraiment désolé...Pardonne moi, Anna, pardonne moi...J'ai été si stupide, je..._

___Elle sent sa sincérité. Elle la sent qui brûle en lui. Elle sent son émotion. Alors elle le serre contre elle et murmure doucement :_

___-Pas grave. On aura du temps pour se reconstruire, Malcie.»_

___Et lui de sourire en la serrant contre lui. Ce sourire de leur enfance. Qui n'a au final qu'été assoupi._

_Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Du temps, au final, ils n'en avaient guère eu. 3 ans avant que cette bataille ne la plonge dans ce sommeil de 35 ans loin de lui. Que la mort de Kagutsuchi, le porteur de l'Oubli avait du emmener avec elle le moindre souvenir de sa sœur. Et son sourire se pare de tristesse. C'est un peu comme si elle s'était vraiment effacée. Une part de la vie de son frère s'est écrite sans elle. Une part de la vie des Luberrier aussi. Ce nom qui était sien et qui au fil du temps s'est effacé de leurs mémoires, de la vie, de leurs cœurs. Pour devenir incolore dans son propre cœur. Elle pourrait s'appeler autrement, à la rigueur qu'elle s'en moquerait. Les noms sont comme des mots. Inutiles. Abstraits. Seules sont tangibles les émotions sincères ou non. Et l'émotion sincère qui l'unit à Malcolm lui fait office de nom de famille. D'identité. Elle ne vit qu'à travers ses émotions qu'à trois ils ont réveillé. Rendu possible. Sa famille sont ceux qui l'aiment et la chérissent. Son identité, les émotions qui les unissent. Leurs joies comme leurs peines. Ceux qu'elle aiment. Ses amis chers. La Reine, Suri, Suréna, Sonia, Katia, tout ceux qui étaient leurs compagnons et à présent Kerri et Reever. Kerri à qui fait confiance Katia, leur Reine et Suri et probablement aussi Sonia et Elsa, dont elle aime la sincérité qu'elle sent en lui, les émotions qu'il dégage, le soucis constant qu'il porte aux gens qui l'entourent en s'oubliant lui-même. Surtout envers son Lié. Mais aussi envers tous. Avant qu'elle ne parte pour sa mission, il lui a dit avec un grand sourire sincère et un peu inquiet:_

_« Fais bien attention à toi, Anna, d'accord ? »_

_Et suivis dans ses yeux d'une supplication muette, d'une exhortation à vraiment le faire. Un soucis sincère pour elle. Et elle s'est jetée dans ses bras, le surprenant totalement. Elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Car elle sent sa gentillesse,sa sincérité, sa folie aussi. Mais il ne lui fait pas peur. Elle veut l'entendre parler, raconter ses tourments. Et elle fera tout pour. Elle veut l'aider comme on l'a aidé. Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs. Cette grande famille qui s'aime et se guérit entre suffit à elle-même ou presque. Et il en va de même pour Reever dont les émotions la touchent. Elle sourit plus doucement tandis qu'ombre furtive, elle s'insinue toujours plus avant en ce manoir dont elle connaît les moindres recoins. Personne ne l'entendra, ne la verra à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Les alarmes ne se déclencheront pas. Elsa, dehors y veille personnellement. Avec son don de protection qui l'entoure et qu'elle sent imprégner sa peau comme si son amie la regardait. Son amie si spéciale..Elle tient tellement à elle. Bien plus encore qu'à Suri. Pourquoi, elle l'ignore...Elle ne connaît pas les mots qui sont liés à cette émotion. C'est juste plus fort que de l'amitié. C'est grand, vaste, cela la dépasse. Et elle a peur de sa réaction si jamais elle venait à l'apprendre. Du rejet qu'elle pourrait en faire, alors qu'elle avait tant besoin d'elle. De cette différence qu'elle avait de plus. Cet énième péché sur son front. Car elle a l'impression sans qu'elle ne sache d'où cela vienne que c'est là un péché, d'apprécier quelqu'un au delà de l'amitié. Elsa, son Elsa...Qui depuis qu'elle la connaissait veillait sur elle. Depuis ce jour où elle l'avait croisé, d'abord sous sa fausse identité avant de la voir sous sa vraie. Qui lui avait juré de la protéger, fut-ce au péril de sa vie. Et dont elle était la seule dont elle ne pouvait percevoir les émotions. Cela avait commencé il y avait un peu plus de deux ans avant le grand sommeil. Son aura s'était peu à peu diluée avant de disparaître tout __à fait. Elle ignore pourquoi. Peut être est ce là le prix à payer pour son don. Ignorer les sentiments de la personne qui compte le plus pour elle. Ou une punition de plus pour la damnée qu'elle est. Mais ce constat est inquiétant. D'autant que rien en elle ne montre jamais ce qu'elle éprouve. Elle a un tel détachement. Mais au fond elle ressent et elle le sait pertinemment, elle qui qui lui voyait tant d'auras autour d'elle avant. Pas comme Malcolm par exemple qui en avait si peu ou si vite refoulé n'oublie pas sa manière spéciale d'admettre devant les autres qu'elle les apprécie. Ces soutiens qu'elle apporte aux autres quand ils souffrent. Tout en retenue comme sa personne. Et elle aime tout en elle. Son sourire, ses rires, ses rares larmes. Ses cheveux, sa silhouette. Son caractère. Sa passion débridée pour la lecture. Sa manière d'être et de le dire. Sa posture. Son air gracile quand fièrement elle sort ses pistolets fermement cachés et les braque contre ses ennemis. Un dans chaque main. Un vieux reste de sa période traqueuse. Et peu de gens le savent. Suri le soupçonne comme le lui montre son sourire plein de sous entendus, Katia qui elle lit les pensées et doit savoir mais n'en montre rien, Reever qui doit avoir quelque soupçons quant à son attitude suite à l'annonce de la mission d'Elsa dont pour le moment elle est venue à bout et probablement leur Reine qui comme Katia n'en montre rien. Mais elle n'ose en parler à aucun d'eux par peur d'entendre ce que sont au juste ses émotions. Pas qu'il lui disent à elle. Elle leur fait confiance. Elle a peur de savoir, en fait._

_Mais ce n'est guère le moment d'y penser. Elsa l' qu'elle ait accompli ce qu'elle a à accomplir. Réveiller Rina Nikutshin. Lui redonner vie. De ses cendres, la ramener à présent. La vengeance sanglante est sur le point de reprendre. Ils vont payer. Tous ceux qui trahissent l'humanité vont payer. Au nom de son sang. Sauf ceux qui se repentiront sincèrement. La reine sanglante qu'elle est va revenir hanter le monde et les peurs. Et effrayer la Couleur de Noé. Et pour cela, elle doit récupérer un objet qui lui est cher. Que son propre frère lui a remis la première fois. Et elle continue en longeant les murs de s'infiltrer dans cette maison toujours aussi froide. Qui n'a pas l'air de la reconnaître non plus. Peut être est ce du à l'uniforme de la Congrégation qu'elle porte. En défi de ses parents. Qui la voulaient de l'ordre et qui sans le savoir avait rejeté quelqu'un susceptible d'aider la Congrégation. Les portraits se succèdent aux murs tandis qu'en chantonnant elle les nomme, revoyant ses jours heureux où déjà elle faisait cela avec Suri et Malcolm. Ses jours où le sang, la mort, le rejet n'avait pas encore pris leur ascendant sur eux. Ici repose un oncle une tante, un père, une mère, des enfants...Pas besoin de lumières. Elle connaît si bien ce lieu. Qui n'a pas changé en 35 ans, qui s'est figé dans sa froideur et sa prétendue lui n'a pas vécu. Ne sait pas ce qu'est vivre. Elle soupire. Au final elle préfère leur arche hors du temps mais si chaleureuse à ce lieu ancré dans le temps mais si froid. Comment Malcie fait il pour vivre en ce lieu ? Se demande t-elle devant ce portrait qui représente son frère au fond de ce couloir, près de cette porte en chêne. Il a un air froid en regardant les pauvres mortels en bas le contemplant. Un regard si glacé qu'elle frissonne. Et une légère larme s'insinue sous ses yeux. Elle sait bien que c'est là une raison normale. Priver Malcolm des rares personnes qui ensemble lui rendaient son humanité forcément ne peut que mener à cela. Avec elle, uniquement il était humain. Rongé par la culpabilité et gentil et affectueux avec elle. Possessif sans vouloir l'admettre avec Suri. Mais méprisant avec lui. Comme avec les autres. Elle seule avait accès à son cœur, l'élevait en partie. Et on l'avait ôte de lui. Alors l'humanité s'était éteinte. Tout simplement._

_Elle accuse le coup en baissant le regard. Avant de pousse délicatement la porte de chêne qui comme à l'accoutumée n'es pas fermée. Idiot Malcie trop confiant en son système de sécurité...Elle sourit à cette pensée. Avant d'avancer doucement dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds avec l'intention de ne pas déranger Malcolm. Qui dort doucement dans son lit à baldaquins en fer forgé, sur le côté, tourné vers elle. Un doux sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Comme si il revivait un doux moment dans ses rêves. Et en cet instant elle espère que son sommeil est vraiment doux. Qu'il est aussi serein en son âme qu'il semble l'être. Qu'un peu de la sérénité qu'il dégage soit avec lui. Un air qu'il n'a jamais réveillé. Qui ne vient que la nuit. Qu'elle avait souvent contemplé avant. Et qui lui semble être resté inconsciemment. Elle a grande envie de lui caresser les cheveux comme avant, en un geste tendre d'une sœur pour son frère mais a plutôt peur de le déranger. De détruire ce moment __de tranquillité qu'il a qui risque de devenir rare dans les jours à venir. D'éveiller une mémoire coupable en lui montrant son visage, de réveiller la souffrance qui hanterait son cœur à nouveau et dont il ne pouvait se pardonner. Et elle aime bien trop son frère pour vouloir lui faire du mal. Même si lui ne se souvient plus d'elle, à présent. Comme le sort de protection crée par l'Oubli l'exige à la mort de chaque Oubli ou Roi. Le monde oublie systématiquement leur existence. Ils s'effacent du monde. Chacun des apôtres. On oublie ce qu'ils ont été. Et ceux qui sont morts disparaissent purement et simplement des âmes. Comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé. Le sort de Suréna, à leur grand malheur. Celui de Kagutsuchi de tous les autres morts. Mais aussi eux sur ordre de Suri, Atasha, elle, Elsa, Katia et Sonia. Pour ne causer de pleurs à personne, pour Suri et elle, pour disparaître sans laisser de traces au cas où ils reviendraient et éviter d'être embrigadés de force comme les pions de la Congrégation pour les autres et eux mêmes. Faits qui ne touchaient ni les Noés qui ne pouvaient les oublier quoi qu'ils arrivent, ni les écrits et ceux qu'ils avaient sauvés._

_Alors même si cela déchire son cœur, elle détourne le regard. Et du regard, survole la pièce à sa recherche. Pour la trouver enfin. Posé sur un présentoir, il semble s'offrir à la portée de la première personne. Il repose dans son écrin écarlate avec son cordon noir toujours attaché autour, sa poignée d'ivoire toujours incrustée de ses motifs de chasse à court. A l'intérieur doit dormi la fine lame qui y a toujours dormi. Le sabre traditionnel des Luberrier. Qu'un empereur japonais un jour aurait remis à leur famille ambassadrice pour l'Angleterre en gage de bonne volonté. Que son frère lui avait remis un beau jour, quand il avait appris la lutte dans laquelle elle s'engageait. Elle s'en rappelait si bien. Cela avait eu lieu dans cette pièce même. Il s'était agenouillé, lui présentant ce sabre dans son écrin. Comme un suzerain à son les yeux un air suppliant en murmurant :_

_« Prends le Anna. Prends le Anna et fais honneur à ton nom »_

_Moyen de montrer au monde que l'Âme était une Luberrier, de montrer sa fierté, la pureté de sa famille, son honneur. Il l'usait comme faire valoir de leur nom. Mais aussi pour être à ses côtés sur le champs de bataille, lui qui ne pourrait se battre, en lui remettant un objet qui lui était cher et à sa famille. Moyen de lui montrer la reconnaissance de celle-ci, elle qui en avait été longtemps si méprisée en faisant d'elle la détentrice de cet objet précieux. Moyen de lui marquer sa confiance en lui confiant ce bien pré de narguer ce monde qui la croyait inutile. Son visage n'affichait que la première raison car plus habitué à la froideur. Mais elle pouvait lire le reste en son regard. Raisons qui flottaient en son regard comme de brèves étincelles maladroites. Mais qu'elle avait vu. Et c'était pour ces raisons informulées qui la touchait qu'elle l'avait accepté avec un gracile sourire de reine acceptant l'hommage fait. Et pour cela qu'elle revenait le chercher. Il était une part de son identité car lien avec Malcolm. Le seul lien tangible dans le présent avec l'affection qu'elle continuait à éprouver pour, qui lui restât. Et auquel il continue de tenir pour qu'il soit sur sa table de chevet. De manière inconsciente, peut être y a t-il pour lui un semblant de rappel de cette sœur même si la raison principale doit être le fait que l'objet soit précieux et un symbole de puissance de la famille. Elle aime à le penser malgré tout. Qu'il ne l'ait pas totalement oublié. Après tout, il est le Réfractaire et une partie de leur pouvoirs est toujours ainsi contrée pour cette raison. Il était une part de l'identité de cette assassin qu'elle était. Anna Luberrier et Rina Nikutshin. Un seul être uni dans en elle. Et ce pour l'éternité. Et il l'avait accepté. Aimé toujours même si non comprise dans son intégralité. Jusqu'à finir par en perdre son souvenir._

_Elle soupire emplie de tristesse. Avant de saisir délicatement à deux mains le sabre, le retirant de son présentoir blanc. Et de remarquer soudain à côté une petite boîte à musique. Une boîte à musique couleur crème. Qui, elle le sait, renferme à l'intérieur sa jolie ballerine dans son tutu de tulle blanche. Et choquée et touchée, des larmes d'émotion viennent s'échouer sur ses joues. Après tout ce temps, il l'a conservé, gardé auprès de lui. Probablement de manière inconsciente, mais la preuve qu'il continue à tenir à ce souvenir. Et donc un peu à elle aussi, elle liée étroitement à ce rêve. Cette jolie boîte à musique qu'il lui avait offert pour ses sept ans avec un grand sourire. Avec ce chant mélancolique qu'elle renferme et qu'elle connaît encore des années après. Et qui lui revient spontanément aux lèvres dans cette pièce fermée, comme une berceuse pour bercer l'âme endormie de son frère tandis qu'un doux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres :_

_« They are dancing in the shadows like whispers of love. Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove. They're never be allowed to love in this cursed case. It's only the fairy tale they believe. _

_-Jolie chanson, Anna. Très réaliste de ce qu'il est d'ailleurs...Mais à ce rythme , tu vas finir par réveiller Malcie, tu le sais murmure soudain sa voix. Anna relève la tête et sourit en croisant le regard d'Elsa, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, un livre à la main comme Elsa baisse à son tour le regard, lui adressant un petit sourire intimidé. Un petit sourire qui la touche et l'ébranle intérieurement. Car rare et doux. Ce sourire spécial « Anna » qui lui est uniquement réservé, elle ne sait pour quelle raison. Et puis soudainement, elle lui tend la main, rangeant son livre dans sa sacoche en lui murmurant :_

_-Allons-y à présent. Regardes, il sent notre présence. Nous ne le perturbons que trop... »_

_Et en effet, lorsqu'elle tourne le regard vers son frère assoupi, elle le voit de suite. Son visage crispé durant son sommeil tandis qu'il s'agite entre ses draps. Et cette vision blesse son cœur au plus haut point. Alors après un dernier regard peiné à son frère, malgré l'envie d'embrasser sa joue, elle glisse sa main dans la sienne en accrochant de l'autre main l'arme à sa ceinture. Et subitement, Elsa murmure à son oreille d'une voix douce :_

_«T'en fais pas, tu auras bien un jour d'autres occasions de le serrer contre toi...Tant que vous êtes vivants tous les deux, tout ira bien...» Sa voix se pare d'une douleur. Mais elle sait pour quelle raison. A cause de sa propre perte de son frère aîné, Cameron. Qui devrait entraîner tant de choses dans sa propre la douleur que laisse percevoir sa voix, signe de sa confiance en elle, la blesse tout particulièrement en même temps que sa confiance en lui laissant entrevoir ses sentiments la touche. Elle presse sa main doucement en soutien tandis qu'en réponse elle lui adresse un sourire un peu faible avant de s'exclamer :_

_« Ça va, ça va je te jure... »_

_Mais Anna n'est pas dupe. Et presse plus fort sa main, s'attirant un sourire sincère d'Elsa. Et toutes deux échangent un regard complice avant qu'elles ne s'élancent toutes deux en un mouvement souple par la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'une blottie contre l'autre,se jetant dans le vide depuis le deuxième étage du manoir. Mais Anna n'a pas peur. Elle n'a jamais peur. Car jamais Atasha ou Kerri ne les laisserait tomber dans le vide éternellement. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne se feraient guère de mal toutes deux, la mort ne les attendant pas quoi qu'il arrive dans ces faits humains. Elsa comme Anna le savent. Après tout, ne sont pas elles pas une famille tous ensemble à laquelle vont se joindre bientôt Reever, Allen et Lenalee ? Et déjà un courant d'air froid, signe de leur présence les entoure et les transforme en fumée verte sans qu'elle ne se quittent des yeux. Le tout avant de percuter le sol. Et en fumée elle filent doucement tandis que l'air s'emplit de la mélodie qui leur ouvre la lumière résonne doucement. Avec le violon mélancolique de Suri qui accompagne...Et la voix de Kerri. Une voix triste et douce. Qui chante pour la première fois l'hymne de leur arche, l'hymne tapi au creux de ses veines qui fait de lui un de leurs interprètes. En entendant ces mots Anna sourit. Leur famille qu'il appelle par ces mots. Et dont à laquelle il vient de se mêler définitivement. Et en elle-même elle se jure de tout faire pour devenir son amie. Et au sourire complice qu'elle échange avec Elsa, chose fort rare, elle comprend qu'elles ont la même intention. Alors elle sourit plus largement. Deux filles unies dans leurs idées et leurs pensées qui regagnent la chaleur d'un foyer qu'elle n'ont pas choisies mais qu'elles aiment passionnément mais qui pourtant est leur jusqu'à leur mort._

_OoO_

___Irlande, Dublin nord_

_Sean Steward savait dès le début de cette matinée que la journée serait spéciale. Pour lui les jours se séparaient toujours entre les jours banals et les jours spéciaux. Entre les jours où les clients de sa diligence ne présentaient aucun intérêt, aucune histoire fantastique à raconter, lui si friand de telles __histoires et fait dépositaire de tant d'entre elles, lui ce brave Irlandais de 45 ans et fier de l'être, aucun trait particulier et les jours où se succédaient des êtres très particuliers, très marqués par la vie, causant, riant parfois ou en larmes, qu'ils soient gens du peuple ou haut nobles. Il l'a su dès que l'appel avait eu lieu. De cet anglais au nom improbable. Mr Lubri machin chose...Dont il avait déjà reçu un appel il y a quelques mois de cela déjà..Mais les clients se succédant, leurs noms et leurs origines souvent finissaient par se mêler en son esprit. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'intéresser à chaque client qu'il ce Lubri machin n'y fait pas exception. Il n'est pas différent des autres après tout. Mais cette demande, étrangement en a t-il eu l'intuition dès le début qu'elle mènerait à une chose assez fantastique. Et cela fait longtemps qu'une telle sensation n'a embrasé son âme, ne s'y est imposé. Plus depuis le transport de cette jeune auburn à l'air songeuse et ce chinois à l'air tourmenté par ses émotions. Ce air tourmenté qu'il a aussi. Appuyé d'un bras contre la fenêtre de la diligence, le regard perdu dans le décor, l'air tourmenté et triste, le teint pale de quelqu'un qui a eu une mauvaise nuit, il semble réfléchir à des pensées particulièrement compliquées. Quand il a récupéré son client et son air blessé, lui et son béret, il a vu le sursaut de douleur dans son regard, comme si ce simple couvre chef lui rappelait une personne qu'il avait connu. Et cette douleur l'avait blessé au point que par égard pour lui, il l'avait retiré._

_De celui-ci il ne sait rien. Rien à part le nom que l'on lui adonné. « Wenhamm ». Difficile, avec cela de deviner qui il est si la personne en face de vous ne parle pas. Et il n'a pas l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un homme particulièrement froid en temps normal. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière sincère et gentille à laquelle il avait répondu à ses politesses, à son bonjour et comment allez vous ? Avec ce seul sourire auquel il avait eu le droit aujourd'hui.. Un franc et doux sourire tel qu'il en avait peu vu dans sa vie. Et pourtant il en avait vu des sourires dans sa carrière. D'autant que le manteau blanc qu'il porte montre qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un quelconque individu. Il est haut placé dans son organisme. Et pourtant si humain dans sa douleur. Qu'il montre sans trop de problème, à lui un anonyme. A qui il parle sans froideur ni dédain. Pas comme son rang lui aurait permis. En fait, il est étrangement semblable à cet homme qu'il avait conduit des mois de cela chez Turner, comme lui d'ailleurs. Et aussi digne d'intérêt que lui dans sa douleur Qui le blesse autant qu'attise sa curiosité. Non, il s'agit ici d'une personne non ordinaire. Une spéciale comme ce siècle n'en produit plus. Ce siècle qui ne produit que des clones de tous les autres. Une différente qui s'en démarque sans peur. Et il a terriblement envie de l'aider. De le comprendre un peu plus. D'entrer ne serait ce qu'un peu dans son monde. De cette personne fascinante et blessée, le soigner un tant soit peu. Car il est bien connu que souvent à des personnes que l'on ne reverra jamais le cœur a moins de peur pour s'y exprimer. Alors il se retourne légèrement et s'exclame avec un léger sourire :_

_« Vous m'avez l'air bien tourmenté mon cher. Vous savez à deux on peut souvent mieux comprendre. Et les autres sont plus souvent une source d'enrichissement et permettent de sortir de l'impasse qu'une gêne. Ce qui semble manifestement être votre cas..._

_A ces mots il sursaute, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'on lui parle manifestement. Il sait que sa démarche est très risquée, qu'il pourrait le regarder fixement avec dédain en se drapant dans sa froideur et lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires mais il sait au fond de lui-même qu'il ne le fera pas. Et en effet, il lui sourit en agitant les mains en signe de dédramatisation et en s'exclamant :_

_-C'est fort gentil de votre part mais je crains fort que même si je vous en parlais même vous serait perdu..Ce sont là des choses très compliquées et un peu trop étranges pour..On pourrait penser que je suis bon pour l'asile pour penser de telles choses et y croire..._

_-Vous savez, le paranormal cela me connaît sourit Sean. Je connais probablement bien plus de légendes étranges que les plus cultivés des gens d' souvent ce que l'on croit compliqué n'est en réalité que fort plus c'est souvent le premier pas qui coûte le plus seulement, reconnaître que seul on ne s'en sortira pas n'est jamais facile._

_L'homme blond sourit en retour. Sourire de connivence. Que Sean est plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à amener à ses lèvres. Tandis que son regard se reporte à présent devant, sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux, son coude toujours sur la fenêtre, il s'exclame doucement :_

_-C'est vrai...Mais dans mon cas, je sais pertinemment que je n'y arriverait pas sans aide. Le seul fait est que les personnes qui peuvent m'aider sont en nombre limitées et hors de ma portée._

_-Vous en êtes sûr ? S'exclame Sean. Vous savez si cela concerne Dublin je m'y connais plutôt bien. Entre la mort pour le moins étrange d'une des nôtre s'étant mariée à un Ecossais et assassinée avec celui-ci sans raison apparente laissant un enfant de 17 ans disparu à son tour depuis 35 ans 3 ans après, avec l'histoire de la meurtrière en série Rina Nikutshin dont les cibles s'étalaient en tous points du monde on ne sait comment à une rapidité folle et dont la dernière victime fut exécutée en Irlande dans un entrepôt de la ville, un air résonnant sans fin hantant le lieu et qui selon la légende continue de le hanter d'ailleurs, on peut dire qu'il y en a eu des choses ici. Peut être certaines sont en lien avec vos histoires._

_Étrangement, son teint déjà pale a encore pâli tandis qu'il s'exclame :_

_- Il y a 35 ans ?_

_Cette date a l'air étrangement de le perturber, il ne sait pour quelle raison. Et soudainement il s'exclame d'un ton un peu empressé :_

_-Vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur cette femme et sa famille ?_

_Et Sean sent tout son intérêt pour cette histoire sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il a juste l'impression que cela le dépasse totalement. Un peu désorienté par un tel engouement, il s'exclame :_

_-Oui. Une jolie demoiselle qui a épousé un type d'Ecosse. Un certain Kerrac qui avait un beau domaine là bas, une place dans votre organisme religieux. Selon la rumeur, il était inspecteur général. Dont on a retrouvé les corps horriblement morcelés. Paraît aussi que ce serait le fils Kerrac qui les aurait trouvé. La rumeur a voulu que ce soit un rival qui est perpétré un tel crime mais on n'a jamais pu comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Ensuite c'est le fils qui a disparu lui-mê a jamais retrouvé son corps ni même su ce qui s'est passé. Il a même quasiment disparu des mémoires si ce n'est grâce aux écrits de la police. C'est un archiviste qui faisait du nettoyage qui m'a un jour parlé de cette affaire. Comme quoi le temps passe, mais les écrits restent. Et après on se moque des intellectuels qui consignent tout sur papier. Des malins, ceux là, des malins ceux là je vous le dis dit-il en lui adressant un sourire de connivence. Qui se fane à la mine de son client._

_Horrifié, l'homme porte sa main à sa bouche comme touché par ce qu'il raconte. Comme si il avait pu connaître le jeune homme en question ou la famille. Mais c'est impossible il est bien trop jeune pour. Et son air concerné le pousse à s'exclamer :_

_-Vous allez bien, Mr ?_

_-Oui..oui balbutie l'homme encore sous le choc._

_-Les connaissiez vous pour être si choqué ? S'exclame Sean un peu curieux malgré lui. Même si l'air de sincère horreur et compassion le pousserait à se retenir. Mais il n' a jamais pu freiner sa curiosité mal placée. Jamais._

_-Le nom..Le nom me dit quelque chose, en effet...J'ai sûrement du croiser une fois dans un rapport ce nom s'exclame t-il avec un léger rire nerveux qui ne convainc ni Sean ni lui-même si il pouvait s'entendre. Il sait quelque chose c'est évident. Mais l'interroger alors qu'il cherche à éviter la question pour la seconde fois serait vraiment malvenu. Alors il décide de changer de sujet en s'exclamant :_

_-Alors c'est la première fois que vous venez en Irlande ?_

_-En effet. Je ne suis pas vraiment du coin dit l'homme en souriant doucement. Un sourire un peu mélancolique aux lèvres. Un sourire d'un homme semblant regretter sa terre natale. Qu'il a souvent vu sur les visages d'immigrés dans le port de Dublin ou dans sa diligence les y conduisant, ces malheureux que la famine pousse à partir._

_-Et pardonnez moi mon indiscrétion, de quel pays êtes vous ? C'est que j'aime bien en savoir un peu sur mes clients et que parler je pense ne vous ferez pas de mal Mr si vous excusez mon impolitesse Demande Sean._

_Ce qui entraîne un léger rire de la part de l'homme avant qu'il ne s'exclame voulant le convaincre devant son air un peu contrit:_

_-Il n'y a pas de mal. Non vraiment, je vous assure. C'est plutôt normal mê vous savez je ne suis pas différent de vous parce que j'ai ce manteau qui d'ailleurs pour le moment n'est qu'un titre honorifique. Et d'ailleurs, ce devrait plutôt être moi qui devrait m'excuser, pour mon humeur morose qui ne rend guère ce trajet agréable._

_Il baisse la tête attristé à ces mots. Une tristesse toute en retenue comme il l'a vu bien avant embraser le regard d'un asiatique guère plus âgé que lui. Un homme qui d'ailleurs portait aussi ce manteau. Et avec douceur il murmure :_

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. D'ailleurs,j'ai connu quelqu'un avant vous qui avait ce même air de tristesse retenue sur son visage. Il est resté une bonne partie du trajet silencieux, tourmenté comme vous l'êtes, appuyé contre cette fenêtre et puis soudainement, il m'a lancé tout à tract alors que je m'apprêtais à parler pour rompre la glace comme si il avait deviné que je voulais le faire, si je pensais que c'était normal de tenir à une personne au delà de ce qui était permis, malgré tout, même en sachant que cela ne pouvait que nuire à l'autre, que c'était impossible et destructeur._

_Cette histoire amène le regard du jeune homme à se relever un peu incrédule comme il le sent soudainement brûler son dos et comme en se retournant il en a la confirmation. Et doucement il murmure, semblant avoir compris la manœuvre pour divertir son esprit et l'amener hors de sa souffrance :_

_-Et que lui avez vous dit ?_

_Sean a un sourire et s'exclame :_

_-Que cela, il n'avait de toute manière pas à en juger seul. Qu'ils devaient en juger à deux. Et que c'était normal de tenir bien plus à quelqu'un que tout au monde. Que les normes ne devaient pas arrêter nos élans de cœur car nous n'avons qu'eux. Ce sont eux qui font et défont nos vies. Sans eux nous sommes plats et vide._

_A son tour, l'homme a un léger sourire et s'exclame, se prenant au jeu :_

_-Et qu''a donc t-il fait ?_

_-Il m'a sourit et m'a remercié. Sans artifice. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un me remercier aussi simplement et chaleureusement. Et pourtant, il devait être assez important chez vous. Il portait cette même veste que vous._

_Il sourit plus encore avec mélancolie et déchirement, des larmes s'entremêlant à présent à ses yeux et il murmure bas, bas comme un secret, sa peine le blessant ainsi encore un plus:_

_-Il se nommait Lee, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Sean ne peut qu'acquiescer, trop touché par cette peine sincère entremêlé d'un sourire. Un arc en ciel au milieu d'une pluie diluvienne. Et il comprend en un instant. La personne à laquelle il tenait se trouve à présent dans sa diligence. Et cette ironie du sort le blesse tout particulièrement devant son client très particulier que le destin lui a fait rencontrer. Comme pour lui montrer l'épilogue de cette triste histoire de sentiments contrariés par une société coincée et étriquée. Et il murmure doucement :_

_-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous._

_Il ne le juge sincère. Car il sait que l'amour peut revêtir diverses formes. Et qu'il préfères des amours étranges mais sincères à des amours de façades comme on en fabrique chez tant de __bourgeois. Et il sait en lui même que cet amour est pur et sincère. Et s'attire un regard un peu étonné de l'homme qui murmure doucement comme cherchant un soutien silencieux :_

_-Et vous qu'en pensez vous donc ? N'est ce pas là pitoyable ?_

_-Tenir à ceux qu'on aime n'ait jamais pitoyable affirme Sean d'une voix ferme. C'est la preuve que l'on est humain. Et qu'importe qui il s'agit du moment que l'autre soit le seul qui puisse nous rendre heureux. Et puis doucement il va pour rajouter quelque chose mais l'autre le devance :_

_-Il l'est. Et il l'a su avant de disparaître je ne sais où._

_-Alors si il a disparu, il y a toujours espoir qu'il réapparaisse. Et s'il le sait, il est évident qu'il vous reviendra. Ces questions avaient après tout l'air de vraiment le torturer. Et il m'avait l'air plus que sincère quand il me les a posé sourit Sean attitrant un léger soupir de l'homme qui essuie ses yeux en s'exclamant, l'espoir se rallumant dans ses yeux :_

_-Puissiez vous dire vrai..._

_Avant de s'exclamer avec douceur :_

_-Australien. Je suis australien. _

_-Et que fais donc un Australien en Europe alors que tant des nôtres fuient la vieille Europe pour votre fier pays ? S'exclame Sean voyant bien la tentative de l'homme de se libérer un tant soit peu de son carcan de douleur. Il s'exclame avec nonchalance :_

_-Faire ce que l'on aime peut pousser à beaucoup de choses..._

_Sean ne peut que l'approuver. Il en sait quelque chose. Car il aime son métier,de parcourir en long, en large et en travers les rues de sa cité et que pour lui, il a renoncé à bien des ides bien pensantes de son milieu. Et subitement une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Quelque chose susceptible d'éloigner pendant un moment la peine et les tourments de cet australien. Et il s'exclame doucement :_

_-Alors puisque vous ne connaissez pas cette ville, laissez moi donc vous la présenter à travers les yeux de quelqu'un y vivant tous les jours de sa vie._

_La proposition amène un sourire aux lèvres du jeune homme qui s'exclame :_

_-Volontiers._

_Et Reever écoute doucement les anecdotes dont l'homme semble particulièrement friand et qui constellent presque chaque rue qu'ils sillonnent. Il en vient presque à regretter son silence durant la première partie du trajet. D'autant que résumer ce qu'il sait sur le lien entre Kerri et lui et les maigres renseignements qu'il a sur eux ne mène à rien en particulier. Et que ces flots de paroles, ces anecdotes amusantes éloignent un peu la douleur de l'absence de son homme. Le fait que Lenalee soit là quelque part sur cette île sans savoir ce qui est arrivé et que ce sera probablement Luberier et son manque de tact qui lui dira l'horrible nouvelle tandis qu'il sera au n'a pas menti quand il disait savoir énormément de choses sur sa ville. Et ce qu'il lui apprend dessus est assez intéressant. Pourrait peut être même -qui sait?- lui servir un jour. Comme cette histoire de meurtrière qui aurait apparemment sillonné le globe assassinant toujours des gens sans que jamais elle n'est été retrouvée. Et étonnamment il a l'impression que cette affaire a un lien avec les siennes...Mais tout cela reste de l'ordre de l'intuition. Une de plus parmi tant d 'autres. Il soupire. Ce qu'il peut être perdu dans sa vie depuis sa disparition. Rien ne va il aurait pu s'en douter au delà du fantastique, comme son absence pouvait provoquer malgré son caractère fantasque qui déjà provoquait le chaos mais qui sans lui en provoquait en plus un vide intense. Comme si sa disparition avait entraîné tout le reste. Ce qui d'ailleurs le semblait..Atasha n'avait elle pas dit que les événements qui arrivaient ce jour là étaiement nécessaires, comme ceux à venir ? N'avait elle pas cherché son soutien et comme quoi il était le seul à pouvoir provoquer tout le reste ? Il réalise cela avec stupéfaction. Et si Komui avait joué un rôle essentiel là dedans en plus d'avoir ramené à ce monde le cœur précieux, que son destin et sa vie soient encore plus mêlées à cela que ce qu'il ne semble ? Alors peut être, oui peut __être dans ses conditions si lui aussi avait été dépassé par ce destin mais y était utile aurait il pu survivre malgré tout. Il veut y croire. Il veut y croire de toutes ses forces. Pour avoir l'espoir de peut être un jour le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, entendre son rire, sentir ses bras l'enlacer, sa voix lui chuchoter encore ces « Je t'aime » à peine murmurés et déjà éteints, le voir effecteur à nouveau ses facéties, le voir serrer à nouveau sa sœur dans ses de choses qu'un simple espoir pouvait rendre possible...Et peut être songe t-il en riant intérieurement que Komui lui-même avait voulu entendre ces histoires. Et au milieu de ses douleurs, un sourire se dessine tandis que la diligence tourne à un carrefour s'engageant dans une allée d'immenses entrepôts tandis qu'un panneau vert en lettres blanches indique sur la façade de briques rouges « Downtown Street ».A ces mots le sourire sur les lèvres de Reever se fane tandis que l'indication dans son rêve lui revient en mémoire. «Dock 63 Downtown street » avait-il dit. La clé de ces ils. C'est important avait-il dit. Et peut être contenait-il quelque chose en plus qui lui permettrait de mieux comprendre sa situation. Et brusquement il s'exclame, faisant sursauter Sean:_

_« Arrê...Arrêtez vous au 63 !_

_-Pour...Pourquoi ? Balbutie Sean. Pourquoi donc voulez vous voir cet entrepôt vide depuis 35 ans , l'endroit où on a retrouvé la dernière victime de Rina Nikutshin ?_

_A ces mots Reever tique. Il y a 35 ans...Dans cet entrepôt qu'un être étrange parmi d'autres gens étranges lui avait indiqué...Son intuition ne s'était donc pas trompée..La coïncidence ne pouvait être aussi énorme à moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il soit vide...Mais une partie de lui son sang affirme aussi qu'il y en a devait y avoir un quelconque lien entre les deux affaires..Et donc bien quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider peut être...Il faut qu'il y aille...Il le sait, il le sent au fond de lui-même. Pour voir ses pour lui que pour eux...Les libérer d'une s'exclame t-il avec un sourire déterminé :_

_-S'il vous plaît faites ce que je vous dit. _

_Le conducteur sursaute et le regarde un peu surpris mais s'exécute. « Après tout, songe Reever, il a du en avoir des plus spéciaux que moi des clients » Et déterminé, il descend de la diligence, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la porte qu'il ouvre. Pour tomber sur une pièce emplie d'une lumière violette que les carreaux violets de l'endroit exhalent. Et à l'intérieur...Reever choqué recule, portant la main à sa bouche. S'effondrant au sol. N'en croyant pas ses yeux. L'horreur en son âme. Et derrière lui le chauffeur incrédule regarde ce qui se tient devant lui. Tout aussi choqué. Avant qu'une étrange nuance de blanc ne capte son attention et qu'il l'aille la chercher. A la vue de laquelle les yeux de son client s'exhorbitent encore plus, son teint virant au livide tandis que d'une main faible, il tend la main vers l'objet en un signe de quémandement. Un lys blanc enneigé. Mais ce n'est pas là le plus étrange. Sean Steward savait depuis le début que cette journée serait spéciale. Mais pas au point de trouver face à lui des milliers de gens à l'air endormi arborant tous l'uniforme de la Congrégation. Il ne l'avait pas prévu. Et comment aurait-il pu le prévoir ? Il ne faisait aucun rêve prémonitoire ou fantastique, à défaut de connaître des histoires fantastiques,lui..._

_OoO_

___Chine, maison des Lee_

_Accoudé à sa fenêtre, il regarde le paysage. Encore sous le choc d'avoir été celui qui découvre 1000 d'entre eux. Simplement 1000..Dont Komui ne faisait pas partie. A la fois un intense soulagement et une angoisse de plus. Mais où donc peut-il bien être ? Et pas seulement lui d'ailleurs...Où sont donc bien tous les autres ? Cela dépasse bien plus tout le reste.A présent néanmoins, il comprend bien mieux leur tristesse et leur impuissance. Dont cet acte les a délivrés. Même si il ne comprend pas plus. Il y aurait du y avoir dans cet endroit les autres avec. En tout cas cela laissait aussi un maigre espoir. Mais un espoir empli d'angoisse. Où donc peuvent-ils être si ils ne sont pas avec eux ? A quoi rimait donc ce don de sang aussi ? Et tous ses dons, ses histoires de lien, d'apôtre...Il ne comprend rien, vraiment rien..A part le fait qu'elle soit le cœur précieux et des allié il le sait et le sent. Mais pourquoi en sont-ils arrivés à cela et qui sont-ils vraiment, des apôtre de quoi ? _

_Et en quoi est-il lié à eux ? Et en quoi Komui leur ai lié ? Tant de questions se pressent en son âme qui n'ont aucune réponse et aucun moyen d'y répondre par lui-même. Il soupire, épris d'angoisse et d'horreur. Heureusement qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas mauvais avec tous leurs gestes réconfortants et qu'il avait vu leurs tristesses et leur peu de volonté de jouer avec la vie car il aurait pu penser qu'ils jouaient avec leurs vies comme les Noés. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Et ce n'est guère en se taisant qu'il aura des ré soupire encore à la recherche d'un moyen. Avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il y en a un. Mais encore faut-il y arriver. Il ferme les yeux, se force à inspirer calmement, à se détacher de ses pensées et..._

_« Reevy, je crois que tu te poses trop de questions, parfois...rit soudain en son esprit la voix de Kerri le faisant sursauter. De une, tu n'avais qu'à appeler l'instinct en toi et il aurait pris le relais comme il le peut encore. Et de deux, même si tu ne l'avais pas en appui, cela ne nécessite pas autant d'effort... »_

_Et son rire continue de raisonner en son esprit agaçant un peu Reever qui s'exclame en son esprit :_

_« Tu as fini de te moquer de moi Kerri ? En plus moi j'essaye quelque chose au lieu de ne rien faire et me terrer dans mon arche, pas comme certains...»_

_Ce qui fait rire encore plus Kerri avant qu'il ne s'exclame d'un ton plus sérieux et un peu triste :_

_« Et pourtant, terré par nécessité comme je suis j'ai pourtant pu les sauver de l'oubli...Et tout comme toi si je me risque au dehors, j'ai de grandes chances de me faire massacrer avec un risque encore plus grand du au fait que Le Comte, lui se doute de qui je même si on a une immunité tant que tu ne sais pas qui je suis qui nous permet d'agir sans que le massacre entre Noés et nous n'ai lieu, ils peuvent tout de même décider de passer outre et nous attaquer quand même. Et en plus tant que tu n'as pas été éveillé, sachant que si l'on te tue, on me tue aussi par effet d'écho, tu es d'autant plus vulnérable que tu es le seul à pouvoir rompre l'immunité rien qu'en prononçant mon nom. Et si tu le prononces tu te révèles en tant que Lien si il n'a pas compris qui tu es avant. Et il va te chercher, soit en sûr d'autant que tant que tu ne seras pas éveillé, tu resteras vulnérable. Mais remarque, ce n'est pas parce que tu es éveillé que tu n'en est pas moins vulnérable. Regarde je l'ai subi, et je ne maîtrise encore rien... »_

_Reever à ces mots ne peut que rester muet. Il sait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il dit la vérité . Et il comprend mieux à présent cette nécessité de se taire. Mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tout dépend de lui de la sorte. Il n'est qu'un homme normal après tout non ? _

_« Tu es loin d'être normal, à mon avis. Déjà pour rester travailler dans des conditions aussi spéciales, ensuite avec ce qui vit dans tes veines comme dans les miennes et celles des autres. Tu n'es pas le seul à vivre en temps normal certaines des choses qui te touchent... »s'exclame Kerri doucement._

_« Tu veux dire que... » s'exclame Reever incrédule._

_« Bien sûr. Croyais -tu être le seul à qui arriverait des désagréments ? C'est loin d'être agréable, l'éveil. Déjà rien que l'Abysse...» Il peut imaginer sans peine sa grimace et sentir ses frissons. Mais il ne veut pas qu'il se rappelle de si terribles souvenirs. Il veut lui épargner la douleur. Autant son sang que l'humain en lui. Peut être parce qu'il en a assez de voir des gens souffrir autour de lui. Mais surtout parce qu'il n' a pas envie d'être le seul à être protégé dans ce chaos dont il tente de le protéger au plus haut point sans parce qu'étrangement il lui est attaché. Alors qu'il est aussi perdu que lui dedans. Qu'il n'a pas été préparé à cela comme lui. Il sent qu'il n'a pas été préparé à cela tout comme lui. Alors il s'exclame doucement :_

_« Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne la revois pas avant un LONG moment, je te le promets » lui dit-il. Mais comment pourrait il la revoir ? Réalise t-il. A sa mort nécessairement il gagnait ou l'Enfer ou le Paradis si toutefois ils existaient...Décidément cet instinct étrange lui reste incompréhensible...Et soudain la vague de chaleur d'une intense amitié et reconnaissance qui l'envahit chasse ses pensées tandis qu'il murmure doucement :_

_«Merci. Tu pourrais douter de moi, me livrer si tu voulais, me torturer même si tu voulais en appelant Ève mais toi tu choisit de me protéger...Malgré le fait que tu pourrais m'en vouloir pour les secrets que je dois garder pour te protéger et me protéger aussi..._

_«Te torturer ou te livrer ? Mais je suis pas un monstre, enfin ! » S'insurge Reever._

_« Mais moi si note tristement Kerri. A ne rien pouvoir te dire,avec ses pouvoirs étranges... »_

_« Faux. Faux, faux et archifaux. Tu es loin de l'être...Et arrêtez tous autant que vous êtes de le penser..Est ce que les compatibles eux ou le Noés se voient comme des monstres, alors qu'est ce qui vous prend à tous ? » s'exclame Reever._

_« Je n'aime pas cela, devenir aussi étrange d'un seul coup. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, voilà. D'outrepasser ma condition. Mais si cela peut m'aider à te protéger, alors je veux bien l'être... »_

_Sa voix n'a jamais été aussi imprégnée de ce qu'il ressent. Ses mots jamais aussi clairs. Il n'a jamais autant parlé de ses émotions. Mais il ne comprend pas cet attachement hors norme pour lui. Qui dépasse ces histoires d'attachement magique, il le sait pertinemment. Alors il s'exclame en son esprit :_

_« Je peux tout à fait comprendre ce que tu ressens, ce que j'éprouverais d'ailleurs aussi je pense mais... Mais pourquoi tu cherches autant à me protéger ? Et où sont tous les autres ? Où est Komui ? » _

_Il pousse un soupir à déchirer le cœur révélateur de oh combien il en souffre. Avant de s'exclamer :_

_« Si seulement je pouvais te répondre sans risquer de te faire torturer si le Comte réussissait à te capturer...S'il venait à t'attraper, moins tu en sauras, mieux cela ira pour toi. Même si j'aimerais te répondre, sincèrement. »_

_« ALORS FAIS-LE ! TANT PIS ! TU NE PEUX TOUT DE MEME PAS TE TAIRE POUR UNE POSSIBILITE PARMI TANT D AUTRES ! TU NAS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LAISSER SANS NOUVELLE DE L HOMME QUE J AIME SI TU SAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! MEME SI IL EST MORT DIS LE MOI, NE CHERCHE PAS A ME MENAGER ! NE ME LAISSE PAS SANS NOUVELLE, PAS COMME CELA ! » rugit Reever. Il veut savoir, malgré tout. Savoir s'il a raison d'espérer._

_Culpabilité qui le frappe soudainement. Intense,horrible souffrance. Et..._

_« Je suis désolé...»_

_«AH CELA TU PEUX ! TU N AS AUCUNE IDEE DE LA DOULEUR QUE CELA FAIT ! ET JE VOUDRAI QUE TU SOUFFRES AUTANT QUE JE SOUFFRES POUR EN AVOIR UNE IDEE ET PEUT ETRE QU AINSI TU AURAIS LES IDEES PLUS CLAIRES ! » rugit Reever à nouveau, criant sa peine en des proportions qui le dépassent. Des mots qui le dépassent. Et qu'il ne pense pas vraiment se rend t-il compte. Car certes son attitude l'agace et le blesse...Mais pas au point qu'il en souffre à son tour..Car étrangement il sait au plus profond de lui-même ce qu'il ressent. Il lui est lié et sait. Il ressent chaque sentiment qu'il éprouve. Alors il sait. Il doit s'excuser s'excuser avant que..._

___Intense souffrance. Éclairs de douleur qui le frappe de plein fouet. Sa vision se voile de ruge, les sons s'éloignent comme sous l'effet d'un filtre. Il s'écroule au sol, crachant du sang.. Comme Komui...Il a un sourire à ses pensé ironie...Qu'il doit subir cela...Redoutable, ce pouvoir...Il sent l'incrédulité de Reever à ses pensées. Son horreur. A ces souvenirs terribles qu'il lui rappelle en cet instant. Et son sourire devient plus amer. Il murmure en ce lien d'âme qu'il sont « Je suis désolé de te rappeler cela... » Même si il sait bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Qu'il est plus lié que jamais à Reever. Que sa vie à lui ne dépend que de lui. Qu'il pourrait y mettre fin d'un mot, d'un lui suffirait de le vouloir. Ou de mots de colère, comme en cet instant. Car leur mère est avide de le détruire et guette n'importe quel prétexte pour fondre sur lui et le blesser. Et il sent soudain quelqu'un venir en soutien de ses épaules. Des mains chaudes tandis que la voix de Suri un ____peu éloignée murmure doucement :_

___-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est va aller. Car tu sais comme moi qu'il ne veut ni ta mort ni même cela...Et je ne te laisserai rien arriver, promis..._

___En effet. Il le sait. Il la chaleur qui se répand en lui soudainement tend à diminuer la force des éclairs de douleur qui labourt son corps. Et Fraction._

_Reever inspire un grand coup, comme ayant retenu son souffle tout ce temps. C'est la première fois qu'il a autant été imprégné de ses sensations. Qu'il a été..Kerri, l'espace de quelque battements de cœur. Pour sentir cette douleur..Cette torture qu'il a provoqué involontairement..Qui l'écœure...Il vient de torturer sans vraiment le vouloir quelqu'un d'innocent..Dont la vie dépend de ses pensées comme il l'a mesuré. Mais pourquoi et quelle horreur..Quelle responsabilité aussi...C'est..Et il ne lui en veut même pas..Au contraire, il s'excuse de lui rappeler Komui...En fait si monstre il y a , c'est bien lui, lui qui disait ne pas vouloir le torturer et qui avait réalisé la prédiction de cette psychopathe d'Eve..._

_« Tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'as pas cherché à le faire réellement alors tu ne l'es pas. Crois en mon expérience...Et ne t'inquiètes pas, la douleur va vite refluer vu que ta rage envers lui n'était pas intense...Je vais veiller sur lui et cela n'y paraîtra bientôt plus...Promis sur mon honneur et on peut me faire confiance en matière de soin, foi d'un Kerrac ! » s'exclame soudain en son esprit la voix de Suri prenant le relais de la voix de Kerri._

_« Mais...s'exclame Reever toujours horrifié._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il te plaît. Il ne t'en veut pas, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Alors ne panique pas. Fais moi confiance d'autant que tu ne peux rien de là où tu es et que quelqu'un d'autre va demander ton aide dans peu de temps... »_

_Sa voix est rassurante et apaisante. Et ses propos sensés. Et il sait qu'il préférerait mourir lui que ne pas soigner ou bafouer son honneur qu'il a mis en jeu. Et il sait très bien qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Mais il devrait..Alors qu'il est sensé le protéger d'Eve, voilà qu'il joue le jeu de cette psychopathe...Et il ne comprend pas la fin..Mais soudain des bruits de course résonnent dans la fragile maison entourée de bambous dissimulée au monde extérieur comme un havre de paix que nul ne devrait troubler. Il relève le regard qu'il a baissé et le tourne vers la porte. Pour y trouver une vision à briser le cœur. Lenalee qui le contemple, les yeux inondés de larmes, une peine à déchirer le cœur en ses yeux. Une peine sans mot, sans cris. Une peine silencieuse, ravagée qui se révèle à ses yeux. Elle a les cheveux ébouriffés, l'air brisée, des bandages sur son visage témoin de sa mission. Le teint pale et les yeux fixés sur ce ruban feu qu'il lui a remis peu de temps avant sa mort. Avec l'air de le connaître parfaitement. Et cette douleur silencieuse amène à ses propres yeux des larmes devant celle qu'il attend depuis un moment et qu'il n'a pu attendre pour pleurer entièrement. Peut être une bonne chose au final. Car il faudra que l'un d'eux soit fort pour soutenir l'autre. Et il est un adulte avec bientôt la charge de son amant sur les épaules. Alors il se doit de tenir ce rôle. Même si cela lui fait mal. Elle murmure doucement subitement d'une voix si faible que l'on dirait une brise d'été :_

_« Grand frère, n'est ce pas ?_

_Son regard ne quitte pas le ruban. Ému lui-même, Reever ne peut que hocher la tête avant d'écarter les bras faisant de ceux-ci le refuge dans lequel elle pourra blottir sa peine. Si elle le veut. Comme son frère le voulait. Son frère qui a tout fait pour lui dresser une vie dans les moindres détails. En oubliant le principal. L'homme qu'il aime. Et subitement elle se jette entre ses bras, en larmes se blottissant contre lui écoutant les battements de cœur rassurants de Reever preuve de oh combien il est vivant, sentant ses bras qui avec douceur caressent ses cheveux en des gestes voulus apaisants. Et le seul témoin des larmes que Reever lui-même verse sous ce ciel qui les contemple par la fenêtre d'une triste journée d'hiver ensoleillée comme par une triste ironie et voit ses deux êtres épris de leurs tristesse du souvenir d'un homme disparu et adoré dont on ne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé est un __papillon au vol fier. Qui attristé par ses larmes voudrait s'attarder si sa mission ne l'attendait pas. Et doucement, il se laisse porter par les airs, les diverses courants froids de cette journée d'hiver avant d'atterrir au bout de la main que l'homme aux yeux violets lui tend. Il n'a pas toujours eu ces yeux, il le sait très bien. Il n'a pas toujours su l'appeler il le sait aussi. Mais il n'est plus humain, ne le sera jamais plus. A présent il est le Familier d'Eve, son incarnation ici parfois. Et dans son cou, à l'abri des regards luit la marque de leur pacte en signe de rédemption alors qu'Eve possédant ce familier murmure doucement :_

_-Mon Lié...Avant de s'évaporer en fumée vers sa mission. Suivi du papillon comme à l'accoutumée. Ce papillon qu'elle use en messager, en yeux qu'elle ne peut être quand elle possède un Familier car dans un corps humain. Ce papillon qui autrefois fut un humain lui-même Du nom de Suréna Blaine. Et qui aujourd'hui n'est qu'un esprit soumis à la volonté et la cruauté de leur mère. L'avenir des apô qu'il ne peut enfreindre. A jamais._

_**Chapitre fini ^^ (enfin^^) Alors les histoires d'asile sont véridiques (on pouvait traiter les gens comme cela ce qui est horrible ) Et voilà un peu de leur passé qui sera précisé plus tard dans les chapitres suivants ^^**_

_**Et vous comprenez un peu mieux Anna et sa manie de ne pas parler ainsi, non ? Et j'ai REUSSI A TORTURER MALCIE *sabre le champagne* Par contre je me suis adoucie avec Peck... Mais vous verrez par la suite que son sort n'est pas enviable...**_

_**Qui est ce familier ? Que tue Anna ? Et toutes les autres question que l'on peut se poser avec cette fic...et bien tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.**_

_**Pour la suite le chapitre sera découpé entre alternance de point de vue et de lieu ^^ Et si j'ai introduit Link c'est qu'il va avoir une importance par la suite et vu que j'adore ce personnage je le mets...Alors prévision *lit sa boule de cristal qui est une boule de pétanque* suite du passé de Malcie, passé d'Elsa, mission à Oxford, intronisation, Noés (je les ai un peu délaissés, les pauvres), entraînement (douloureux d'ailleurs...),attaque, arrivée du Familier et ses agissements et Abysse ^^ Voilà voilà ^^ A la prochaine et review ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello voilà déjà la suite de cette fic au son d'un ost de Vampire knight grandiloquent ^^ Les influences du jours sont Vampire knight avec les documents qui brûlent ou quelqu'un sauvant quelqu'un d'autre comme au début de Vampire knight dont j'ai regardé à nouveau le début de la saison 1, ayant réussi à me procurer l'intégrale des deux saisons à bas prix, Mahou shoujo Madoka magica pour la personne tombant du ciel et déployant des ailes vers la fin de celui-ci et rosario + vampire pour l'électricité attaquant ..**

**Et voilà la suite ^^**

Chapitre 5: Les ombres des papillons

_Violet...N'est ce pas là la couleur du ciel..se demande t-il en offrant son regard écarlate vers un ciel en nuances boréales de violet comme des flammes dansant au dessus de ne sait ne sait plus quel est le vrai monde, depuis le temps qu'il vit entre ses murs...Ses murs insondables, ce néant abyssal en lequel il est perdu. Comment y est-il arrivé...? Il ne le sait même plus. Ce monde lui a volé sa mémoire. Il ne sait plus rien. Il ne sait plus d'où il vient. Il sait juste qu'il est perdu au milieu d'un monde nuancé de violet.D'où ne perce aucun son, aucune présence, la plupart du temps. Il est dans un silence quasi éternel, comme oublié de tous. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite après tout. Il le sait sans le savoir. Personne ne sait où il est, personne ne semble s'inquiéter pour lui. Qui le pourrait ? Tous ceux qui le pourraient sont morts ou enterrés. Si il ne voit plus leurs visages, leurs noms dansent à nouveau en son esprit. Tewaku...Madarao...Tokusa...Kiredori...Goushi...Le s appeler ne servirait à rien...Car ils sont morts...Et qu'il n'a rien de mort, il le sait à la perfection. Comme il se sait entouré d'une aura noire et malveillante qui le guette. Il sent son regard sur lui peser de plus en plus chaque n'attend qu'un faux pas, qu'une erreur pour fondre sur l'annihiler. Elle est avide de lui. Elle veut le dévorer le détruire, prendre sa place, vivre ce dont on l'a privé à seulement onze ans quand ce terrible Noé lui a arraché le cœur..Il frémit à ce souvenir qui ne vient pas de lui. Mais de ce qu'ils ont en commun..Un lien dans son sang..Qu'il pourrait prendre à son vie pourrait prendre fin bientôt. Et il n'a pas l'impression qu'il y a fait grand chose. Que lui manque t-il au juste ? Il l' seulement il pouvait se souvenir...Les souvenirs sont la clé qui le libérera d'ici, que l'on lui rappelle le lien qui l'unit à ce monde, qu'il sent à l'extérieur agité à l'opposé de ce lac silencieux où il vit sans vivre. Une seule fois lui a amené l'écho de deux autres vivants. Qui ne se sont que sentis entre se sont évanouis comme un souvenir déjà effacé sans pouvoir le percevoir tandis qu'en essayant de se souvenir, la douleur s'était à nouveau emparé de son âme et jeté dans un abîme sans fin de douleur. Il se prend à nouveau la tête entre ses mains. Il a tellement de migraines à force d'essayer..Et c'est bien à force d'essayer que ses noms sont revenus...Alors ces efforts ne sont pas vains..Mais il en paie les conséquences au prix prix très fort pour un résultat pathétique..Une partie de lui se sent frustrée. A cause d'une mission qu'il ne peut accomplir. Voir quelques autres dont il ne peut se rappeler. Son devoir bafoué..Qu'il expiait avant en sentant la douleur du moindre de ses membres. Mais même cette douleur s'est effacée de son âme à pré une réminiscence d'un corps lointain. Si seulement il savait où il était, ce qui lui était arrivé..Comprenait enfin pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait, et pourquoi il avait la tenace impression de payer pour ce qui ensuite se ne sait rien et est perdu dans cette infinité qui ôte toute voix et donne l'illusion d'une centaine d'yeux vous regardant en plus de cette aura son regard n'arrive pas à percer ces nuances de violet. Pour lui, il est seul au monde avec cette aura sombre. Celle d'un damné devenu sombre, brisé par ce qu'il a été. Sort qui le guetterait aussi, peut être. Comme d'autres._

_Mais il faut être fort. Il relève le regard, prêt à parer la moindre attaque Mais il est plus subtil qu il n'y paraî n'attaquera que lorsqu'il sera affaibli grandement. Et cela ne devrait plus tarder. Les crises sont de plus en plus violentes. Bientôt le délai qui lui est accordé expirera. Et il passera de non mort à tré pour l'éternité dans ces infinités glacées. Et il le sait, il le sait pertinemment. Il l'attaquera avant que tout espoir ne soit plus possible. Et il sait que sa fin est proche. Les migraines sont de moins en moins espacées, ne cessent plus, ses veines sont constamment en train de le brûler. Il doit se souvenir avant d'être dévoré. Si seulement ici il y avait quelque chose autre que ce vide..Mais il n'y a rien, rien, rien...Il gémit doucement d'une voix sans son tandis qu'il entend les rires extatiques de l'autre. C'est la première fois qu'il l'entend. Le sent aussi près de va fondre sur lui, bientôt. Et depuis 35 ans qu'il ait ici couplé au fait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le voir lui fait savoir que c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Comme à l'accoutumée. Il a un sourire amer. Et soudain le souvenir remonte doucement à son esprit. Il est un Crow..A se battre derrière les Exorcistes sans pouvoir les sauver ni même ceux qu'ils apprécient que les ténèbres ont dévoré...Et une migraine plus intense que les autres lui vrille la tête, le faisant s'écrouler au sol, se tenant la tête à deux mains tandis que ses veines le brûlent au point de se donner l'envie de s'arracher lui-même chaque veine qu'il a. Il a si mal,en cet instant. Tout son être n'est que souffrance. Et là bas il entend les rires et sent l'aura se rapprocher de lui. Si il le pouvait, il prendrait un explosif et le lui jetterait. Mais en ce monde, ils n'ont pas cours. Alors il ne pourra rien contre lui. Il est à sa merci en ce monde. Il essaye de se redresser et lui adresser un regard de défi. Mais un vertige le saisit et le secoue brusquement. Et l'espace d'un instant le monde se brouille dessinant les contours d'une chambre avant de s'effacer brusquement. Et que la douleur ne double en hurle sous la douleur, lui pourtant si peu enclin à crier. Mais sa voix n'a pas de prise sur ce ce n'est pas grave. Et ce n'est pas l'inspecteur général qui pourrait le lui reprocher. Il n'est pas là. Il ne vivra jamais cela. Ne subira jamais cela. Et il l'a abandonné aux ténèbres comme ses frères et sœurs avant lui. Lui en veut-il? Peut être un peu. Mais bientôt tout cela sera du passé..._

_Comme un prédateur, il devine l'aura se replier sur lui pour fondre bientôt sur lui. Il peut presque voir son sourire il refuse de se laisser aller malgré tout. Même non armé, même contre un ennemi invisible. Il mènera encore un combat impossible. Comme leur vie l'est. Ses frères et sœurs approuveraient une telle attitude si ils pouvaient le voir sourit en se redressant tant bien que mal. C'est vain, c'est absurde mais il refuse de tomber sans essayer. Et à nouveau la douleur le frappe de plein fouet. Mais il essaye d'en ignorer la force contre son âme bien que terriblement intense. S'il s 'en sort, il pourra au moins ramener une forte endurance à la douleur qu'il aura développé après tout ce temps note t-il avec amusement dans un coin de son esprit analytique habitué à tout observer et noter en détail en son esprit. Avec cette ironie qui lui ait propre inté personne ne soupçonne. Qui l'aurait pensé qu'au fond de lui, il pouvait être capable de faire de l'humour même un peu étrange et qu'il ne juge guère amusant pour les autres et qu'il garde pour lui, qu'il soit capable même de l'apprécier en son for intérieur sans pouvoir le montrer de peur de nuire à son image sérieuse...?Voilà ce qu'il lui a manqué..Être clair au moins et vivre un peu plus fort au moins une fois dans sa vie..Vivre pour lui-même et pas pour la Congrégation...Et voilà au nom de quoi il va tout perdre. Howard Link n'est déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Mais un souvenir qui mourra fièrement puisqu'il ne lui reste que cela._

_Et l'aura se presse vers lui toujours plus proches. Il sent son aura dangereuse se rapprocher de lui, bouillonner d'avidité à ce qu'elle désire depuis longtemps. Et lui ferme les yeux malgré les douleurs intenses qu'il se force à ignorer, se concentrant sur la présence de son ennemi pour essayer de capter d'où il vient et essayer de l'arrêter à mains nues, son seul espoir. Et un nouveau vertige plus intense que les autres le prend alors qu'au même moment tout ses souvenirs remontent à la surface, effaçant la réalité présente au pire moment qu'il soit sans pour autant qu'il puisse quitter ce monde. Car il lui manque le rappel du pris dans ce flot qu'il cherchait à réveiller, il ne peut plus rien faire et ce même quand l'image d'un papillon avide se rue vers lui comme ultime souvenir. Et son sourire carnassier qui se rue vers son cœur et qu'il ne peut éviter la douleur reprenant ses droits et le paralysant totalement comme attirée par ce papillon et soudain...un liquide gicle de l'animal qui surpris suspend son vol avant qu'une blouse blanche n'apparaisse dans son champs de vision. Étrangement semblable à celle d'un scientifique de la Congrégation.L'homme aux cheveux d'un blond très court derrière dont le bras est tendu, du sang noir giclant couvrant l'une de ses mains. Quelque chose de particulièrement écœurant même pour lui qui a vu dans sa vie tant de choses étranges...Et pourtant, il vient de le sauver de quelque chose d'invisible, dans un monde étrange. Un scientifique qui lui dit quelque chose et qui comme lui est vivant comme il le sent. Et hanté d'étranges flammes vertes à l'intérieur de lui qui semble le blesser tout particuliè dont il a l'impression de pouvoir peut être être capable de l'en sauver. Mais voilà bien des pensées étranges et irrationnelles. Il agite la tête agacé par ses pensées contraires à un esprit rationnel. Comme d'ailleurs l'est la situation, au fond. Un scientifique le sauvant d'un étrange esprit dans un monde inhabituel. Et soudain, il ramène son bras devant lui et le plonge sans hésitation dans le papillon le faisant soudain se briser en mille éclats comme un cristal, à peine sa main engloutie comme si il n'avait aucune constitution. Et déjà les fragments de cristal violet se dissipe en fumée tandis qu'un léger cri s'échappe, l'emplissant d'horreur sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison au fond de le scientifique relève sa main, frottant deux de ses doigts l'un contre l'autre comme pour évaluer la constitution de derniers fragments de cristaux qui s'évaporent ce geste le liquide étrange et visqueux, lui, reste. Et il porte un de ses doigts à sa bouche collectant la substance, tabou ultime comme il en a l'étrange intuition sous son air choqué avant de pivoter vers lui. Et son nom s'échappe de ses lèvres :_

_-Mr Peck ? Mais qu'est ce que vous..._

_Avant de s'arrêter choqué. A la vue de ses yeux d'un violet flamboyant qu'il sait très bien ne pas être la couleur de ses yeux, habituellement d'un bleu gris cet air malicieux et un peu vicieux sur ses lèvres. Un air un peu de le fait frisonner et le rend méconnaissable. Avant qu'inclinant un peu la tête de côté, il ne se mette à susurrer de sa voix d'un air chantonnant :_

_-Desolé,Peck est occupé ailleurs..._

_Pourtant c'est là sa voix, son corps..Tout sauf ses yeux et cet air chantonnant. Qui l'inquiète..Qui pour une raison obscure lui rappelle le si Peck...était possédé. Oui c'est le mot. Mais qui...Et soudain ce qui possède Peck rit. Avant d'effleurer sa joue en susurrant :_

_-Allons Allons, stoppons là les bêtises..Adam, ce cher Adam dont je serai une alliée..Ridicule, mon cher...Ridicule...Je te croyais plus intelligent, le 7 ème...Je me suis donc trompée et comme mon hôte je n'aime guère me tromper...C'est dommage, c'est justement pour cette raison que je t'ai épargné..Mais, ce qui est dit est dit et je pense que je vais en rester à mon plan initial. Dont tu fais partie intrinsèque, cher Link... »_

_Il use le pronom « elle » pour se désigner...Alors...Et pourquoi ces mots étranges de septième lui sont familiers.. ?Alors qu'ils n'ont aucun sens pour sa raison...Et pourquoi tout ce qui émane de lui le fait frissonner,lui faisant présager du pire que ce soit ce sourire étrange, ses yeux violets d'un autre monde, de ce même violet que ce monde d'ailleurs à bien y penser...De cette main froide sur sa joue, cette main glacée comme celle d'un cadavre au moindre de ses mots.. Un plan qui l'utiliserait..Mais dans quel but et qui...Non décidément cela ne lui plaît en rien. Et Peck, ou plutôt ce qui le possède voit son visage incrédule et rejette sa tête en arrière d'un mouvement gracieux et de prédateur,ses cheveux suivant le mouvement, un air qu'ont souvent les psychopathes Broker se rappelle Link sur le visage en riant d'un air excessivement joyeux avant qu'il ne s'exclame :_

_« Je vois, je vois. Tu te méfies de moi...A raison, d' temps normal, je tuerai les tiens si l'on me laissait faire...Mais il se trouve que j'ai une excellente raison de te laisser en vie et de refuser que tu meurs de la main d'un de tes camarades morts..Mais tu auras tout le temps de le découvrir d'autant que tu n'auras absolument rien à faire. »_

_Les siens..Et il a l'étrange impression qu'il ne parle pas de la Congrégation du tout...Mais de qui alors, là est la question... Et quel est cette histoire de plan ?Il l'ignore et cela ne lui plaît guère que d'être manipulé par une regard se fixe sur lui avec un sourire à demi-dessiné sur ses lèvres Un étrange sourire sur ce visage tandis qu'il retire sa main de sa ses yeux deviennent subitement durs tandis qu'il penche la tête de côté vers l'arrière en s'exclamant :_

_« Mais ne t'imagines pas pour autant que je t'apprécie même si je vais te faire sortir de là..Tu es et tu resteras de cette sale engeance...Tu es juste un élément clé de mes plans...Et tu n'as rien à savoir de mes plans ni de qui je suis en réalité. De toute manière, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.. »Et un léger rire sardonique s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'il recule, ayant l'air satisfait de lui même si ses propos et ce sourire amènent à Link plus de mauvais pressentiments malgré un léger espoir de s'en sortir qu'autre chose. Il plante son regard dans le sien, affichant toujours ce demi sourire avant de remonter d'un mouvement sec son bras vers son autre et s'écorcher la peau de ses ongle sans raison apparente sous son air horrifié.Ce qui agrandit le sourire de l'être qui possède Peck qui s'exclame :_

_« Oh t'inquièterais-tu pour mon hôte ? un peu de sang ne le blessera pas, c'est promis. Pas avec ce qui va arriver... »Et il tend le bras blessé vers le sol laissant du sang y goûter en murmurant doucement comme fasciné par les gouttes rouge sang comme Link qui essaye muet de comprendre ce qui se passe, enregistrant dans un coin de sa mémoire les données pour y chercher un sens sans y parvenir :_

_-Du sang mêlé au mien..._

_Avant de se mettre à chantonner d'une voix douce et un peu effrayante, en secouant doucement la tête dans un sens et dans l'autre comme une folle chantonnant dans sa cellule capitonnée pour se rassurer:_

_-London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down.. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady._

_Cette comptine d'enfant aurait pu être rassurante si le regard de l'homme possédé n'était pas devenu lointain, si sa voix n'était pas devenue un peu malicieuse et si l'air autour de lui n'était pas devenu si a l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un chant anodin. Que c'est un appel à travers les mondes. Envers quelqu'un...Mais qui, pourquoi, comment, il l'ignore...Tout comme ses histoires de plan... Et il continue de chanter comme s'il l'avait oublié. Ce qui semble bien le cas. Il ne le regarde plus, ne s'occupe plus de lui, enfermé dans un monde qui lui est propre...C'est comme si à nouveau il était seul en ce monde...Seul avec ses questions auxquelles il n'avait absolument pas répondu et qu'il avait pourtant semblé capter..Comme s'il lisait ses pensées réalise t-il il sait inconsciemment qu'il n'y a rien à attendre de lui sur ce coup. Il ne l'entend plus, ne le sent plus. N'est même plus vraiment là. Et ne comprenant rien et ayant beau faire pour comprendre et devinant qu'à trop réfléchir à nouveau les migraines qui l'ont abandonné comme ses veines brûlantes depuis qu'il l'a sauvé reviendraient, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de se laisser bercer par le son de cette voix qui semble perdre de sa malice pour devenir doucement léger murmure..Comme si la présence étrange puis doucement il pivote vers lui exposant ses yeux à son regard, son visage._

_Mais il n'est plus pareil. Ses yeux ont repris une couleur bleu grise terne..Et son visage est plus déchiré par une peine qu'il sent tressaillir au fond de lui. Et les flammes vertes en lui luisent plus qu'est ce que...D'où viennent ses flammes et pourquoi a t-il l'impression qu'il puisse quoi que ce soit pour l'aider? Il a un pauvre sourire, interrompant son chant comme si devinant ses pensées lui aussi et murmure :_

_-C'est là ma croix, inspecteur. Dont je ne veux être délivré. Car je dois me racheter après ce que j'ai fait.._

_-Mais de là à vous faire posséder...Par cette...commente éberlué Link et un peu inquiet pour lui._

_Peck a un léger rire amer. Qui ne lui ressemble pas. Tout comme cette peine, d'ailleurs. De plus en plus é murmure doucement :_

_-Cela fait partie du châtiment. D'autant qu'elle et moi avons le même ce n'est rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Tout ira bien pour moi. Elle ne peut me faire plus de mal que ce que je ne me suis déjà imposé..._

_-Que voulez vous dire ? Qui est-elle ? Où sommes nous ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?s'exclame Link incrédule, songeant que peut être il en sait plus que lui. Mais Peck sourit et se détourne de lui, subitement tandis qu'un étrange vent froid soulève sa blouse. Le premier courant d'air froid qu'il voit d'ailleurs depuis un moment soulever des vê il baisse le regard et murmure doucement : _

_-N'essayez pas de me chercher, tous autant que vous êtes. Vous ne réussiriez qu'à vous faire tuer. Elle ne s'encombre pas de témoins gênants et de suiveurs. Et j'aimerai éviter le plus possible de nouveaux massacres. Et s'il vous plaît, dites à Reever que je suis désolé même si cela n'excuse pas ma conduite. »_

_Peck s'excusant...Qui lui demande de les transmettre au Commandant de la première section...Pourquoi ne pouvait-il le faire lui même ?Mais pourquoi ? Et qu'avait-il fait ? Et qu'était ces histoires de massacre..Il a l'impression d'être transféré bientôt dans un nouvel univers..Aux règles totalement différentes comme lui susurre son sang. Qui se met soudain à chuchoter sans raison. Comme sentant auprès de lui quelqu'un de familier. A distance mais bien là...Et à nouveau Peck se remet à chantonner doucement. Mais le chant a changé a présent. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi le chant lui est familier alors qu'une douce chaleur s'empare de son âme et que le violet commence à se déliter sous le sourire que le dos de Peck cache. Un sourire alors qu'à nouveau luit les prunelles violettes :_

_« Fragile, docile, je m'éclipse en un battement de cils. Tranquille fragile,je ne suis qu'une brève idylle... »_

OoO

_Arche des Noés_

Un nouveau regard à cette marque sur sa peau. Avant de relever les yeux, agacé contre sa propre faiblesse. Et une absence à nouveau. Comme souvent à présent. Signe qu'elle écoute, qu'elle l'épie à nouveau. Et comme elle l'a prédit à présent le voilà exclus de la plupart des discussions importantes. Et même regardé avec crainte de la plupart des autres Noés qui savent à présent qui ils sont. Un paria parmi sa propre famille. Pas que le regard des autres est un jour compté mais de là, à être perçu comme la malheureuse première victime de la Création...Cela le blesse au fond de lui, bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre...Et pour la millième fois de sa vie, il maudit cette mission et le fait qu'il ait commencé par le massacre, en pensant qu'il serait plus facile d'y accéder après et ne comprenant pas la nécessité de faire cela...Mais il n'a guère le temps de se lamenter car il sent deux bras passés autour de son cou en un geste affectueux tandis qu'elle pose son menton sur son épaule en s'exclamant :

« Ne te lamente pas trop sur toi même, Tyki. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...Tu ne pouvais pas te douter d'à quel point elle peut être dangereuse. C'est notre plus grosse erreur, au prince, Wisely et moi. Vous avoir tenu non informé des risques...Tout cela parce que l'on croyait qu'elle dormait profondément...Alors qu'en fait elle avait trouvé un Sacrifice...Qu'elle l'a poussé à l'éveiller au monde pour qu'on la sente et qu'on attaque pour la détruire et qu'elle réussisse ainsi à éveiller la Volonté. Et avec elle, ses compagnons perdus.

La voix de Road. La petite Noé qui ne l'a pas abandonné depuis ce jour. Et qui depuis ce jour semble triste non seulement pour lui mais pour une autre raison qu'il ne connaît pas. Exactement comme Wisely qui s'est complètement replié sur lui-même, le regard déchiré fait fort rare chez lui. Mais qui pourtant est resté constamment à ses côtés depuis ce jour. Et ses propos ne diminuent en rien son agacement et sa tristesse.

-Et dire que je voulais l'éliminer avant, cet Intendant...Et qu'au final j'aurai mieux fait de réussir...Comme j'aurai du tuer Allen quand je pouvais encore...Comme j'aurai du tuer cette Sonia, quand j'en avais l'occasion. Je multiplie les erreurs ces dernières années. C'est fort inquiétant s'exclame la voix du Comte se joignant à la conversation dans la pièce vide alors qu'à la fenêtre à laquelle il perd son regard dedans, Wisely crispe la main sur la fenêtre pour une raison qui lui échappe. Et il entend Road qui s'exclame en protestant:

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, mon prince. Qu'il était le Sacrifice, qu'Allen pourrait vous gêner et que cette infâme Sonia deviendrait leur apôtre..Vous savez que cette engeance là a appris à se cacher si bien dans les veines des humains qu'ils sont quasiment indétectables.

Cette Sonia...Ils semblent tout particulièrement la craindre, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Comme s'ils la connaissaient bien..Peut être d'ailleurs. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Wisely lâche le bord de la fenêtre et pivote sur lui-même, le visage fermé, comme avec l'intention de quitter la pièce. Comme s'il ne pouvait supporter la conversation en cours. Et voyant cela Road lâche Tyki et d'un air grave se rapproche de lui avant de lui sauter dans les bras, le faisant sursauter avant de s'exclamer :

-Je suis désolée, Wisely. Je n'aurai pas du...

Il ne comprend pourquoi elle s'excuse auprès de cela ne plaît pas du tout à Wisely qui la repose brutalement au sol avant de lui adresser un regard noir qu'il ne lui a jamais vu avant et de s'exclamer :

-En effet. Mais tu ne regrettes rien, je le sais. Tu aimes me torturer avec cela ? Tu sais ce que je ressens et que c'est toujours vivace, hein ? Tu sais que j'en souffres, tu le sais depuis le début et tu continues. Ça t'amuse, au fond hein de te dire qu'il...

-C'est faux! Moi aussi je suis dans le même cas, je te rappelle ! Et j'aimerais tellement ne pas..ne pas...s 'exclame Road qui le coupe brusquement les larmes montant à ses yeux ce qu'il voit pour la première fois de sa vie chez Road. Il a un soupir avant de la prendre entre ses bras et la serrer contre lui en murmurant :

-Je sais, je suis désolé. Pardonne moi, je suis à cran en ce moment. Et puis...

-Elle te manque, hein ? Comme à moi la personne que j'apprécie me manque. Et dire...s'exclame Road doucement étonnant de plus en plus Tyki qui ne comprend grand chose à leur échange.

-Qu'on doit tuer la personne qui compte le plus pour l'un de nous deux achève Wisely avec un soupir douloureux. Si seulement...

-Ces apôtres n'existaient pas .. On pourrait toujours être avec eux..Ne pas être obligé de les tuer...achève Road complétant d'un ton douloureux ses paroles.

Eux, mais de qui il parlent-ils ?Incrédule, Tyki tourne un regard interrogateur vers le Comte dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse. Mais celui-ci détourne le regard douloureusement sans répondre avant de s'éloigner, comme pour quitter la pièce, les laisser à leur douleur silencieuse. Comme comprenant cette douleur et résolu à les laisser entre eux. D'ailleurs ils semblent avoir oublié tout autre personne dans la pièce. Tout autre qu'eux deux. Et soudain Wisely a un léger sourire en s'exclamant:

-Tu te souviens combien elle était belle ce jour là ?

Road a un léger sourire à son tour et s'exclame :

-Resplendissante. Ce jour là, j'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais choisi. Parce que sinon...

Il l'a frappe doucement sur la tête en s'exclamant :

-Ne dis pas de mal d'elle. S'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas blesser les gens de ma famille. Comme toi tu prends bien garde en ne l'évoquant jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aimais guère que je dois la dénigrer. Après tout, tu pourrais en faire de même avec cette personne que j'aime bien mais tu ne le fais jamais s'exclame Road.

-Parce que je l'aimais bien aussi, tu sais sourit Wisely. A ton contraire. »Ce qui attire sur les lèvre de Road un sourire tandis que leurs yeux se perdent les uns dans l'autre. Ils l'ont totalement oubliés, prisonniers d'une peine et d'une douleur qu'il ne connaît pas, un passé dont tout deux se rappellent. Et qui semble étrangement familier à une partie de lui. La partie du Noé qui vit en lui, comme s'il s'en souvenait. Mais c'est bien tout. Les souvenirs en lui sont scellés sans espoir qu'il n'arrive à y accéder. A moins de se laisser submerger, ce qu'il se refuse à subitement comme s'ils se rappellent qu'il est là, tout deux pivotent et lui adressent un sourire douloureux avant que Road ne s'exclame :

« Tu vois Tyki, c'est pour cela que tu ne dois jamais t'attacher à quelqu'un. Car tu ne sais jamais ce que demain tu devras lui faire. Crois en nos tristes souvenirs. Même si demain on vient à se détruire. Ne l'oublies jamais... »

Et sur ses mots redevant la jeune fille qu'il connaît, elle lui saute dessus en s'exclamant :

-Et si on allait torturer des akumas pour penser à autre chose, Tyki ?

-Je crois que cela m'aiderait à aller mieux à moi aussi s'exclame Wisely avec un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Et Tyki incrédule ne peut que les suivre, muet toujours interrogateur. Mais ne pouvant les interroger sans peur de les blesser. Car ils sont de la famille et que l'on ne blesse jamais sa famille. Que l'on l'aide toujours. Raison pour laquelle il les suit à travers couloirs tandis que dans une pièce vide, le Comte lève son regard avec un étrange sourire et s'exclame à voix basse :

-Fais bien attention où que tu sois petit Lien. Parce que je vais te chercher et te dé pour qu'une fois de plus, la menace soit écartée de ma famille. Alors veuille bien sur tes arrières parce que je serai juste derrière toi et je te détruirais. Je te le promets. Tu n'auras peut être même pas à être éveillé..Quel chanceux tu es parmi les tiens car eux n'auront pas cette chance...

OoO

_A nouveau cette chambre verte. Sous lui il sent les couvertures douces d'un blanc laiteux. Il est allongé sur le couvre lit. Quand et comment s'y est-il retrouvé, il l'ignore mais il y regarde le plafonds paresseusement. Alors qu'en réalité la culpabilité étreint fermement son cœur. Il l'a torturé, il l'a torturé sans le vouloir. Il est un monstre. Et pourtant comme si de rien n'était, il est à nouveau à ses côtés. Même si lui est dans le lit. Il ne le regarde pas non plus, comme si il avait peur que son regard le fasse culpabiliser plus encore. Ce qui pourrait être le cas en captant sa chaleur dans son regard. Il n'avait pas à le faire, ne voulait pas le faire. C'est à cause de lui qu'il est dans ce lit. Qu'il a souffert, comme ce qu'il a dit dans un moment d' le sait et cela le fait soudain il entend un soupir tandis que sa voix s'élève dans la pièce brisant ce silence qui règne entre eux :_

_« Ne te tourmentes pas pour si peu...Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, ne t'inquiètes pas..Et personne ne t'en veux, à commencer par moi, le premier concerné.Je sais que c'est un accident. Et même si cela ne l'était pas, j'accepterai encore cette sanction car je l'aurai mérité._

_Il ne peut plus fuir son regard et le tourne vers lui alors que son visage s'emplit de larmes en s'exclamant :_

_-Si peu ? Au point de t'avoir amené à souffrir ? On ne doit pas avoir la même conception de ce qu'est un peu...Et même par accident, ce genre de choses ne devrait pas arriver. Je ne devrais pas être capable de te faire du mal par pensé qu'as tu fait pour pouvoir dire cela ?_

_A son tour, il tourne son visage vers le sien et sortant une main des draps, il avance la main vers sa joue, y recueillant des larmes en même temps qu'il lui adresse un léger sourire :_

_-Tu pourrais te tourmenter si tu avais pris un couteau et que tu m'avais découpé en morceau que tu aurais répandu à travers le monde..Comme celui de ce dieu égyptien que son frère avait fait enfermer dans un sarcophage à sa taille puis découpé et que sa femme et sa sœur à force de patience avait réussi à retrouver les morceaux et à reconstituer son corps...Mais ce n'est pas le cas et je sais que tu le ferais jamais. Tu n'es pas un sadique, Reever. Pas un monstre non plus. Si je sais bien une chose, c'est cela. Et cela fait partie des attributs du Lien, malheureusement. L'irrationnel aussi en fait partie intrinsèque et nous y sommes grandement mêlés. Ce qui au fond ne devrait pas trop te changer. Et ce que j'ai fait ? Tenir sous silence ce que je dois, être ce que je suis sont des raisons largement suffisantes pour que tu me gifles allègrement._

_Ses parole sur ce doux ton qui vers la fin se connote d'une douce joie malicieuse,d'un ton que Komui aurait été fort heureux d' paroles qui se veulent rassurantes et qui réchauffent en partie son cœ en sachant que ce qu'il dit est soupire et s'exclame :_

_-Je ne ferais jamais cela. En plus je ne suis là qu'en esprit. Alors je ne te ferais pas grand mal, avec une gifle._

_-Que tu crois, rit-il. Par exemple, en cet instant, sur ma main je sens comme si elles étaient physiques tes larmes. Tu n'as pas la constitution d'un alors pas du tout. Ni même l'apparence._

_-Ah bon ?s'exclame Reever incrédule, en le regardant droit dans ses yeux de ce bleu qui n'est pas sien, il le sait qu'il voudrait que derrière ce Kerri se cache Komui en réalité. Ce qui est possible, au fond. Et expliquerait énormément de choses. Cette étrange attirance, son envie de le protéger. Et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de corps. Mais il n'a aucun moyen de le savoir car tant que Kerri estimera cela nécessaire il se cachera et si Komui se cache derrière Kerri il sait fort bien qu'il est très têtu et que donc il ne parlera que lorsqu'il l'estimera nécessaire. Exactement comme il ne dit jamais rien au hasard, même dans ses facéties qui sont souvent le reflet de quelque chose de plus profond, une volonté d'aider, ou de protéger qui se solde par un échec souvent. Combien ces échecs avaient du plus d'une fois renforcer la culpabilité sur le fait qu'il se sente inutile à toujours se reposer sur les ce qu'il aurait aimé être à ces côtés dans ces moments, allongé à côté de lui à lui parler, à rêver avec lui, enlever cette culpabilité de son âme, s'attirer un sourire de sa part qui vaudrait tous les mots du monde. Ce qu'il voudrait reposer ainsi dans leur ancien Qg avec Komui à côté de lui, détendus,sans problèmes à juste parler entre eux et à regarder paresseusement le plafonds sans problèmes. Ils auraient abandonnés leurs dossiers, lui allant le chercher dans son laboratoire tout deux fuyant Luberrier, Brigitte, les chefs de section...Pour voler rien qu'un instant de quiétude tranquille à ce monde, se créer dans les ténèbres un havre de sourit à ses pensé soudain la porte s'ouvre attirant le regard de Reever et Kerri vers la porte et révélant Suri. Qui a attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute et arbore sa blouse blanche ouverte en portant une flasque emplie d'une substance orange et un verre de cristal à première vue. Avant de poser la carafe sur la table de nuit. Et de s'asseoir sur le lit tandis que Kerri lui fait de la place en lui souriant doucement et qu'il pose sa main sur son front en lui souriant à son tour en s'exclamant :_

_-Désolé de l'attente. C'est que cela prend du temps, cette décoction d'asphodèle...Et entre temps, je vois que Reever nous a rejoint...Hello, Reevy ! Comment va ?_

_Ses mots chassent la douce rêverie de Reever dont le moindre élément de la scène lui rappelle ce qui s'est passé juste avant. La décoction dont il a besoin à cause de lui, Suri qui avait déjà intervenu, ce sourire chaleureux qu'il lui adresse alors qu'il l'a torturé...Il ne peut supporter son regard ni même lui répondre. Alors c'est Kerri qui s'exclame à sa place :_

_- Il culpabilise, en fait._

_Et soudain il entend des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent de lui avant qu'une main relève doucement son visage pour tomber face au regard émeraude foncé de Suri qui lui sourit. Avant de frapper doucement le sommet de sa tê qui fait d'ailleurs un peu il s'exclame :_

_ pourtant, je te comprends. J'ai eu la même réaction, quand je l'ai fait involontairement à Suréna. Je m'en voulais tellement que quand il me parlait, je hurlais désolé avant de m'enfuir en courant. Cela l'a tellement agacé que quand cela s'est calmé, il n'a plus jamais voulu entendre le mot désolé dans ma cet imbécile ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi cela me déprimait tant. Il pensait que c'était un accident là là les Volontés sont vraiment des êtres sans cœ soudain un oreiller frappe le visage de Suri qui en le sentant rit et s'exclame en se tournant vers Kerri :_

_-Joli tir, Kerri._

_Et Kerri de lui rendre ce rire en lui souriant malicieusement avant de s'exclamer :_

_-Ne jamais sous estimer les Volontés sans cœur..._

_-Je ne fais jamais cette erreur. J'ai déjà vu Su refaire le décor entièrement un jour tant il était agacé. A la fin, la pièce n'était que fissures et dé tu en es encore loin mais j'ai hâte quand même de voir ce que cela donnera..._

_-Pas moi frissonne Kerri._

_Suri pouffe doucement avant de s'exclamer :_

_-Je m'en doute..._

_Reever assiste à l'échange, devinant la complicité qui semble s'installer entre les deux hommes, une franche amitié sincère et pleine de malice. Comme eux deux. Il sourit doucement à ses pensées. Komui aussi se serait bien entendu avec lui, il en est sûr. Il lui ressemble après tout en bien des douceur, cette sensibilité, cette modestie néanmoins plus marquée chez Suri, cette culpabilité de se sentir responsable du sang versé.Et ces propos révélateurs..Il l'aurait fait aussi. Mais dans quelles conditions ? Et Kerri s'exclame doucement le faisant être remercié intérieurement par Reever qui n'aurait guère osé lui demander, lui, par peur de le faire souffrir et de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas :_

_-Parce que tu l'as fait aussi, alors ?_

_-Ça arrive toujours au moins une fois à une Volonté et son plus, s'ils passent leurs temps à se disputer comme c'était le cas avec mon père et le Lien. Il en a eu des crises à cause de celle-ci. Ça rendait folle ma mè n'avait qu'une envie, tabasser le Lien. Et cela finissait souvent en le Lien mise chaos, selon la Reine. Faut dire que ma mère avait un sacré tempérament. Une vraie tu l'as entendu dire, Reever. C'est bien elle._

_-Attends tu veux dire que...s'exclame Kerri incrédule en même temps que Reever comprend les implications de ses propos._

_-Yep ! Les apôtres sont une histoire de famille chez les Kerrac. Le plus souvent dans ma famille, ce qui ressort c'est le Lien, la Volonté et la Vie. Alors on se fait régulièrement découper en petit morceaux, tuer, torturer et autres horreurs du même acabit. D'ailleurs on a même des traditions sordide, comme un album de famille où l'on prend en photographie nos oui, une famille de psychopathes, que voulez vous...Et moi, à la naissance j'ai hérité de deux en même temps. Le Lien et la Vie. S'exclame Suri d'un ton excessivement joyeux en souriant, une main sous son ses propos font frissonner Reever et Kerri qui échangent un regard horrifié devant sa désinvolture en parlant de ses horreurs et frissonnant en imaginant combien son éveil puisque double a du être douloureux, même si Reever lui le voit de manière plus soudain son air se mue en air sombre avant de murmurer :_

_-Mais cela n'ôte pas la douleur de voir ses parents dans cet état, je vous l'assure. D'autant que ce secret n'est révélé qu'à la mort de celui concerné._

_Et tous deux blessés par la souffrance qu'il exhale posent leurs mains sur ses épaules en soutien silencieux. Et lui sourit devant leur soutien en couvrant leurs mains des siennes._

_-Mici s'exclame t-il avec de reprendre, l'air un peu moins blessé : Pour en revenir au sujet principal...Ce jour là Su avait sorti des bêtises comme quoi il n'était pas le bon, qu'il ne m'attirait que des ennuis, qu'il ferait mieux de mettre fin à ses jours, que c'était vraiment le pire qui pouvait lui arriver ces pouvoirs étranges, les bêtises habituelles de la Volonté avec le Lien, quoi...Je n'ai pas supporté. Je lui ai hurlé de la fermer, qu'il me faisait la tête comme un ballon qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et que la mort n'était pas la lui ai hurlé de se faire torturer avant de se ...C'est ce qui s'est passé.Je m'en suis tellement voulu, aprè vois, j'ai aussi sorti des mots sans le penser qui l'ont torturé.Et c'est seulement le temps qui a adouci cette culpabilité et les efforts de Su dans ce sens. Donc Kerri, pas la peine d'espérer le guérir de suite de cela. C'est peut être ridicule, mais si on est une sadique comme la Lien de mon pè on est tous conscients que Reever ne l'est pas._

_Kerri accuse le coup en se reconnaissant dans ses propos et en baissant la tête s'admettant coupable avant de murmurer, un sourire douloureux aux lèvres tandis que Reever se sent un peu moins seul en cet instant, et un peu moins monstre grâce à ces paroles :_

_-C'est exactement ce que je ressens, en plus..._

_A ces mots Suri sourit avant d'entourer les épaules de Kerri de son bras, l'amenant à relever le regard surpris, son regard se perdant par la fenêtre en s'exclamant :_

_-Ah là là vous croyez être les seuls à croire que vous ressentez cette émotion..Alors que depuis très longtemps, chaque personne qui n'est pas sadique ressent cela...Et je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. La partie dont tu es le réceptacle ne choisit pas au hasard, à nos naissances. Pour certains, le sang, l'héritage du sang est un facteur qui facilite l'apparition de ses parties, mais le facteur qui pousse l'individu à en porter le fardeau sont les qualités inté partie qui fait de nous un apôtre choisit quelqu'un car elle sent en lui certaines qualités qu'elle recherche. Ce n'est pas un hasard si le Lien et la Volonté vous ont choisi respectivement parmi tous les individus de cette planète. Et encore moins les deux seuls apôtres qui sont liés entre eux par leurs âmes directement. C'est qu'à la base, déjà il y avait quelque chose qui vous le fait que tu te sois éveillé en trois jours montre le lien qu'entre vous était déjà très ès je vous laisse méditer cela..._

_Ses propos amènent un sourire mystérieux à Kerri en même temps qu'il stupéfie Reever. En réalisant que tout cela ne serait pas du au hasard. Que cette partie en lui que l'on nomme Lien l'aurait choisi lui parmi tous les autres pour une raison précise...Mais laquelle...Il l'ignore...Et voilà un constat de plus... Et ses parties seraient indépendantes, auraient une existence propre, ses intuitions une existence propre ? Et soudain Kerri s'exclame avec douceur :_

_-Comment était la précédente Volonté ?_

_-Oh toi, tu cherches à te comparer à quelqu'un pour savoir si tu en as vraiment l'étoffe. Je te vois venir à des kilomètres ! J'ai beau t'avoir dit que tu avais en toi quelque chose qui intéressait la Volonté, tu as besoin de plus pour te rassurer, hein ? S'esclaffe Suri. Ce qui amène Kerri à baisser la tête, un peu gêné confirmant les dires de Suri. Néanmoins la question intéresse aussi Reever qui a déjà entendu ce nom sans cesse sans que personne n'en parle jamais...Et Suri rejette la tête délicatement en arrière avec l'air de se souvenir, penchant la tête de côté réfléchissant en s'exclamant :_

_-Qu'est ce que je pourrais te dire sans tomber dans le cliché de l'homme tellement amoureux de son homme qu'il ne lui voit que des qualités...?D'autant que ce que j'ai à te dire sur lui ne peut pas te permettre de te comparer à lui...Car dans ma génération, le fou c'était moi et le sensé c'était Suréna. En fait, il ressemblait pas mal à Reever. Brillant dans ce qu'il faisait, intelligent, très cultivé, rationnel, sensible. Un certain dégoût de l'alcool, comme Reever, je crois. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons Lui, c'est parce qu'il avait tendance à le rendre insolent mais extrêmement sincè Reever, je l'ignore par contre. Mais j'aimerais bien le savoir...s'exclame Suri qui fait frisonner Reever. Comme s'il allait lui révéler la vérité..Il doit même éviter d'y penser car Katia pourrait bien lire ses pensées pour lui dire...Ce qui fait rire Suri à son air perturbé avant qu'il ne s'exclame,décidant de le laisser tranquille :_

_-Il était très apprécié de ses hommes. Très très très apprécié de son Intendante. Dont il se fichait comme d'une pouvait avoir un sale caractère, surtout quand il travaillait trop comme il le faisait se couchait jamais très tôt, voir souvent pas du tout. Et après, évidemment sa maladie revenait en force. Ce qu'il m'a épuisé à ne jamais prendre soin de lui. Et en plus en même temps, je devais veiller sur son Altesse qui faisait exactement la même chose. Ah là là, ils ne m'ont laissé aucun répit entre ses deux têtes de mule. Malcie maudissait le sort qui lui avait collé une Intendante amoureuse, un chef de section scientifique souvent malade, un Coeur précieux fainéant et son ami d'enfance au milieu à essayer de gérer tout cela et qui finissait dépassé par tout était buté sinon voir même borné à suivre son idée et souvent finissait dans le mur à cause de cela. Donc là on commence à différer de Reever. Et oui vous aviez cru que j'étais en train de faire un portrait de lui ou quoi ? Il était trop naïf aussi et complètement inconscient du regard des autres sur lui, lui qui était plutôt mignon. Par contre, quand c'était les autres qui me regardaient, là il en avait atrocement conscience...Là où j'en avais aucune était trop gentil, aussi. Trop bonne poire. Il acceptait toute critique même injustifiée et les croyaient en matière de sentiments amoureux nous consernant, un véritable fait, on faisait une belle paire. J'étais l'audace qu'il n'avait pas pour certaines choses, la raison moins naïve. En fait, celui qui l'a guidé c'était plutôt le Lien que lui-même avec , hein ? Rassuré, Reevy en voyant que tu ne lui ressembles pas tant que cela ? Et puis pour te comparer, Kerri c'est un peu raté...Néanmoins comme toi, il était particulièrement soucieux des autres, conscient de ses responsabilités, pouvait réfléchir calmement même en cas de crise grave qui le touche. Et cela a fait de lui un très bon roi. Et la fonction n'en diffère pas trop , tu sais...Sauf qu'en plus, tu as ton mot à dire.N'est ce pas génial ? S'exclame Suri d'un ton joyeux et plein de tendresse en évoquant cet homme qu'il avait aimé. Le rassurant à demi en voyant qu'il n'était pas non plus le clone de ce Suréna...Et ces allusions étranges...Et ses traits de caractère qui le rendait semblable à Komui..Que Kerri, lui semble avoir parfaitement compris comme le sourire l'atteste avant qu'il ne s'exclame :_

_-Pas te remercie, de ton soutien, Suri. Et je m'excuse pour t'avoir forcé à parler de Suréna alors que cela doit être encore dur pour toi d'en parler._

_Et Suri ébouriffe ses cheveux affectueusement en s'exclamant :_

_-Pas de panique, j'avais justement l'intention de vous parler un jour où l'autre de merci de te soucier de moi. Et ne inquiètes pas, je suis persuadé que tu seras un excellent apôtre de la Volonté quand tu te maîtriseras pleinement._

_-D'ailleurs, si on pouvait m'expliquer pourquoi ce pouvoir m'échappe autant..bougonne Kerri en croisant les bras contre sa qui amène Suri et Reever à rire devant l'air mignon d'agacement qu'il arbore avant qu'ils ne soient foudroyés tout deux du regard par un Kerri un peu plus agacé Suri s'exclame :_

_-De un, parce que cela prend du temps pour la maîtriser et ce n'est pas en une leçon que cela ira. De deux, il y a un truc en toi qui y fait blocage. Tu n'acceptes pas tout de ta situation et c'est ce refus, qui bloque le processus et amplifie l'incontrôle._

_-Mais quoi ? S'exclame Kerri._

_-Certainement le fait que tu n'acceptes pas totalement le tu te sens comme un monstre couplé à tes diverses culpabilités et ce que tu veux vraiment que tu te refuses par peur d'égoïsme sans parler des émotions que tu refoules pour ne pas être gêné car par peur de devenir incontrôlable. Mais pas de panique, cela viendra avec le temps. De toute façon tu n'auras pas le choix, sinon cela restera comme cela. Et seul toi saura démêler, apaiser tout cela. En fait, tu vas devoir jouer ton propre psychologue.C'est cela le pire quand on a un pouvoir qui échappe à tout contrôle et qui est surpuissant. Reever, lui sera plus tranquille même si les premiers temps de Lien sont plutôt aura terriblement besoin de toi pour lui rappeler qui il est au milieu de ce qui va lui une fois cela passé, cela devrait aller. Alors que toi tu vas en baver pendant des mois et des mois. Et t'en sortir seul. Désolé dit Suri avec vers la fin un sourire contrit alors que Reever frisonne, se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé à la veillée funéraire où déjà il l'avait aidé. Cela allait -il se reproduire ? Cette sensation de perdition...Et en écho de ses pensées, Kerri s'exclame incrédule et un peu agacé:_

_-Génial...Et tu veux dire que ce qui s'est passé à la veillée va..._

_-Oui. En un peu moins fort car c'était une démonstration de force de sa part, pour montrer combien le Lien vibre en Reever. Mais cela c'est l'un des pouvoir du est bien plus que le Lien avec le fait, on pourrait dire que le véritable Roi est sans conteste le Lien. Car celui-ci tient enchaîné à ses pieds la Volonté pouvant faire d'elle ce qu'il veut du à leur lien d'âme. Que nous n'existons que pour le protéger. Tous autant que nous sommes._

_Reever reste muet sous le choc. Incapable de penser sous le ils n'existaient que pour...Mais non ce n'était pas possible...Et cela allait recommencer..C'était le pouvoir du Lien..Cette harmonie avec le monde...Et Suri a un pauvre sourire en voyant son expression médusée et s'exclame :_

_-Désolé, on dirait bien que je t'ai choqué.._

_-Ce qui est extrêmement normal, après tout. Vu que personne ne lui en a touché un mot commente Kerri doucement faisant sursauter Reever et le remercier mentalement. D'ailleurs...où sont les autres ? » Et ces mots lui font prendre conscience de l'absence des comme Kerri, il attend la réponse alors qu'un sourire apparaît aux lèvres de Suri alors qu'il se lève se dirigeant vers la carafe d'asphodèle dont il semble enfin se rappeler et servant un verre qu'il tend à Kerri qui sans plus discuter le boit comme lui faisant confiance avant de s'exclamer :_

_-En mission, je te rappelle. Et nous aussi on y aurait été si on n'avait pas eu cet imprévu. Seul Katia n'y est pas ainsi qu'Elsa. Elles travaillent actuellement à la recherche d'une personne et d'Apocryphos qui s'est bien fait la malle comme pré qui va certainement travailler à se cacher par peur d'être attrapé. Et son Altesse gère les dossiers. D'ailleurs, je crois que ta gestion dans l'affaire qu'elle t'a confié lui a bien plu surtout vis à vis de Sonia. Mais cela n'a pas plu à Sonia, j'ai cru comprendre. Elle m'avait fait dire de te dire qu'elle savait se tenir quand même, qu'elle n'allait pas les terroriser...Ah oui et quand elle revenait, c'est à dire demain de sa mission de repérage, elle avait l'intention de t'évaluer. Et méfie toi, elle est hyper sadique avec vais tout faire pour te l'éviter mais à mon avis, c'est presque mort. Remarque, cela aurait pu être pire. Avec Elsa. Parce que pour se battre, elle est très douée, la plus que Sonia même si elle détesterait que je le dise à quelqu'un._

_A ces mots Kerri frissonne. Avant de s'exclamer doucement :_

_-Je vais prier pour que tu ne me vois pas dans cette position, Reever..._

_-Marchera pas. Le Seigneur s'en moque de ce qui nous arrive à nous. Et puis,tu sais, c'est imprévisible. Il ne le choisit pas, la plupart du notre mère ne perd jamais une occasion d'humilier la Volonté. Et cela n'aura de cesse de croître jusqu'à l'éveil._

_Ces mots ne rassurent pas Reever en même temps qu'il attise sa curiosité qui voudrait bien savoir ce qu'est leurs différentes missions. Qui entend les mots se battre, lui faisant réaliser qu'ils ne sont certainement pas là que pour se réunir en un lieu..Qu'ils ont un combat à mener..Mais contre qui et quoi..Simplement contre les akumas, comme eux ?Non, il a l'impression que c'est plus complexe que cela rallume sa culpabilité. Sans lui, il aurait pu effecteur sans problème sa mission. Et..Kerri tend la main et ébouriffe ses cheveux avec un sourire :_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, ce n'est pas grave..._

_-D'autant qu'il avait du sommeil à rattraper ! Déjà qu'il dort si peu, et bizarrement à chaque fois que tu n'es pas là, comme par hasard !Alors, en fait, tu l'a aidé..C'est notre mère qui doit enrager...s'exclame Suri surenchérissant jetant un regard sévère à Kerri qui frémit légèrement tandis que Reever lui ne peut retenir un sourire. Il a déjà vu cet air. Sur le visage de l'infirmière adepte du tirage d'oreille pour les patients récalcitrants...Et il sent émaner de Suri une sincère inquiétude pour Kerri. Ce qu'il doit aussi sentir car soudain il s'exclame avec aux lèvres un léger sourire :_

_-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, alors ?_

_Et Suri de s'emparer de l'oreiller et de lui écraser impitoyablement au visage, lui coupant le souffle et faisant sursauter Reever ne s'attendant à pas à un tel geste. Avant de le rejeter plus loin en s'exclamant l'air un peu agacé, d'un air que Reever lui a déjà vu lorsqu'il était agacé contre Sonia :_

_-Évidemment, bougre d'imbécile. On ne se connaît guère depuis longtemps mais pour moi tu es déjà des nôtres et un ami. Faut dire qu'on en a passé du temps à discuter, travailler, hein Kerri ?Avec Katia aussi, son altesse et Anna..._

_Kerri acquiesce avec un sourire, leur montrant que ce qu'il vient de dire le touche, comme le montre ses yeux brillant d'un doux éclat. Et Reever au fond de lui se sent un peu jaloux, il doit bien se l'admettre. Jaloux qu'ils puissent se connaître alors que lui ne peut les connaître que dans un rêve. Étrangement. Car il les sait gentils et sympathiques, lui donnent réellement envie de les côtoyer. Et il note en même temps qu'il évite de parler de Sonia et d'Elsa, mais il ignore pourquoi... Et comme captant ses pensées, Suri s'exclame à voix haute en souriant :_

_-Mais Sonia et Elsa ont des moyens très spéciaux de faire ami ami. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus, pas moyen. Vous verrez quand elle décidera qu'il est temps, ce qui ne saurait tarder selon Anna et Katia. Quant à Sonia..Je pense qu'elle vous aime déjà bien..Mais comme à nous tous, elle ne le vous montrera par petites touches. Et comme elle se soucie de vous deux, je peux dire sans me tromper qu'elle vous apprécie tout comme je peux dire sans me tromper que lorsqu'elle menace de tuer quelqu'un c'est qu'elle aime bien cette personne. Ce qu'elle a fait à deux reprises plus la tentative de se planquer pour vous observer. Si tu n'avais aucun intérêt pour elle, elle n'aurait pas même pris la peine de se montrer et elle t'aurait superbement ignorée._

_-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait ces qualificatifs, Suri rit Kerri. Ce qui amène Reever et Suri à rire avec lui avant qu'il ne s'exclame :_

_-Évidemment et elle tenterait encore de m'assassiner. Depuis que je la connais, elle me menace de mort au moins une dizaine de fois par jour. Mais je sais qu'elle tient à moi. Elle veille trop constamment sur moi pour que je ne le vois pas...D'autant que c'est là la manière dont elle exprime son affection._

_Kerri s'exclame doucement en souriant:_

_-C'est un fait..._

_-Elle est vraiment une personne incroyable sous ses airs brutes,très sensible tu verras dit Suri en souriant._

_-Je te crois sur parole sourit Kerri. Et je n'en ai jamais douté._

_Suri lui rend son sourire avant de s'exclamer, son regard se reportant vers la fenêtre :_

_-Néanmoins, on devrait plutôt remercier Reever. Grâce à lui, on a obtenu un délai pour créer un plan qui nous abritera plus efficacement. A ces mots Reever sursaute. Que veut-il dire ? Plaisante t-il ? Pourtant à son visage et à l'air concentré subitement de Kerri, il réalise que c'est bien le cas..._

_-Quel est le nouveau plan ?_

_Suri se retourne vers lui, tout sourire et s'exclame :_

_-Bienvenue à Christ Church College, Kerri !_

_Christ Church College...C'était une université non ? Une assez cotée pour il ne sait plus quelle raison, non ? Mais que donc signifiait tout cela... ? Non quand même pas...Et qu'allaient-ils y faire d'ailleurs?Et à côté de lui, Kerri écarquille les yeux et s'exclame :_

_-Non..._

_-Si ! Toi, Elsie et moi on va s'introduire dans l'université et se faire passer pour des étudiants au vu des autres élèves ! S'exclame Suri avec un sourire éclatant._

_-Ça ne va jamais marcher...s'exclame Kerri incrédule._

_-Il y a fort longtemps, une certaines miss Blackwell enseignait dans cette même école, Kerri...Et j'ai moi même étudié en son sein...Et le doyen est un ami commun à son altesse et moi, ayant été l'assistant de son altesse en plus de mes études...Que la Reine a pris soin de prévenir..Alors je connais cette institution par cœur et bien que je sache que le doyen soit un homme intègre, il n'en ai pas le cas très certainement de tous en son sein..._

_-QUOI ? ET ATASHA JOUAIT LA PROFESSEURE ? TU AS ETUDIE EN ANGLETERRE TOI QUE TE DIS ANGLOPHOBE ? s'exclamèrent incrédules Kerri et Reever en chœur ne pouvant retenir leur stupéfaction tandis que des bruits de verre se font entendre à côté. Et en les voyant médusé, Suri ne peut que rire avant de s'exclamer, son visage se parant au fur et à mesure d'une mélancolie profonde qui leur fait mal pour lui et les pousse à toucher ses épaules par sollicitude :_

_-Et oui...Il faut bien trouver un travail qui permet de rencontrer énormément de gens. Et au contraire de l'Angleterre toute entière que je hais, j'ai aimé Oxford. Cette ville anglaise tient une place à pat dans mon cœur à cause de la nature et ses vieux bâtiments qui me rappelaient mon Écosse quand j'en étais loin. Je m'y sens un peu comme chez moi. Comme dans le manoir des Kerrac. Elle m'a accueillie quand je fuyais Malcie. Elle m'a tendu ses murs pour m'y dissimuler, appris à rencontrer des gens formidables en son sein. Grâce à elle j'ai pu rencontrer son Altesse, rencontrer cette miss dont j'avais entendu parler petit, celle qui pourrait sauver mon Anna de sa maladie qui je ne le savais pas à l'époque, n'en était pas une. J'ai pu toucher du bout des doigts mes rêves avant de saisir ceux-ci et tenir mes promesses. Je voulais aider du plus profond de mon âme mais je me sentais impuissant, incapable à sauver mon amie d'enfance de son asile où l'avait poussé sa famille, mais non seulement elle mais le monde entier pour soigner, aider car j'aimais cela , oublier que je n'étais qu'un monstre anormal en pouvant aider. Je voulais tenir une promesse que j'avais faite à Malcie si il ne venait à me détester : celle de devenir son médecin. Et je savais que cet endroit serait le dernier endroit où il y irait me chercher celui-ci connaissant bien ma haine des Anglais...Et on m'a confié ce pouvoir, ironie suprême..Ce que je cherchais tellement. Mais avec venait la malédiction...Et je suis peut être devenu capable de soigner comme je le souhaitais, mais je reste impuissant contre les blessures mortelles et du cœur. Et je m'enfonce chaque jour un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Car la malédiction du porteur de la Vie fait de moi un monstre, une abomination sans nom. J'essaie de lui céder le moins possible et de ne pas la suivre entièrement, préférant me torturer et faire durer mon tourment que faire souffrir d'autres de celles ci. Je dois beaucoup à Oxford. Ma libération, ma condamnation, mes derniers instants en temps qu'être début de mon éternelle jeunesse et de ma quasi immortalité._

_Ces paroles résonnent de tant de tristesse...De tant d'impuissance, de tristesse. Et ses mots qui le touche, emplis de avait fui Malcie, connaissait Anna depuis longtemps..Et ces mots tellement injustifiés. Et surprenants. Immortalité, éternelle jeunesse ? Mais pour le moment, il ne veut guère l'interroger là dessus alors qu'il a tellement l'air de souffrir... Et en quoi donc était il un monstre anormal ? Et quelle était donc cette malédiction qui soit si terrible qu'elle le pousse à souffrir lui, lui si doux et gentil ?Et soudain avec douceur, Kerri s'exclame :_

_-Personne ne te laissera sombrer, tu sais...Ce que Reever approuve vivement._

_-Je le sais, merci d'être là...Ça me touche vraiment mais si cela peut te rassurer, je n'en ai pas non plus l'intention, Kerri. Pour mes amis majoritairement. Parce que Su ne voudrait pas me voir céder non plus. Parfois je maudis ma condition, songe toujours être un monstre, mais je ne cède pas aux ténèbres. Je sais trop bien ce qui m'arriverait sinon. Ceux qui se laissent gagner par le désespoir ou l'ivresse du pouvoir sont emportés et tourmentés à jamais dans l'Abysse par notre mère. Et c'est vite arrivé et ce à n'importe quel â précédent apôtre de l'Oubli, sans ce combat où il a perdu la vie aurait tôt ou tard finit par y tomber. Il usait et abusait de son pouvoir à tort et à travers. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'avait qu'onze ans. Condamné à onze ans à subir un tel pouvoir et une telle immortalité et éternelle jeunesse...C'était bien plus qu'un enfant pouvait surmonter et encore plus un enfant qui n'avait pas eu une vie difficile permettant de relativiser et de ne pas succomber comme Katia. Il avait été élevé dans l'opulence et la richesse et ce joyau a brisé définitivement son âme. Alors il vaut mieux qu'il soit mort avant d'y tomber. La douleur a du être moins forte, vraiment pour lui. Alors être apôtre est autant une malédiction qu'une bénédiction, bien que pour la Vie celle-ci soit doublée d'importance. Je vous le dis ne l'oubliez jamais. Pour certains, par certains moments, elle est une renaissance, à d'autres une mort atroce et douloureuse d'autant qu'à chaque mort de l'apôtre de l'Oubli, tous ceux humains qui nous ont connu nous oublient. Nous sommes un escadron de l'ombre qui en dehors de celle-ci est instrumentalisé et dont personne ne peut voir nos efforts._

_A ces mots, Reever ne peut retenir l'horreur et la stupéfaction qu'ils lui suscite. Oubliés sans cesse, condamnés à l'ombre, à essayer d'éviter le surplus de malheur ou de bonheur sans compter l'éternelle jeunesse et l'immortalité qu'il évoque pour la seconde fois...Et il ne peut plus l'ignorer à présent. C'est bien trop énorme pour être possible...Et devinant sa stupéfaction, Suri tourne son regard vers Reever, une main se passant dans ses longs cheveux blonds une ombre de sourire aux lèvres :_

_-Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Je me suis figé à l'âge de 19 ans et mon corps garde les traces de cette époque pour l'éternité. Tout comme Katia qui pour l'éternité a 8 ans. En réalité, j'aurai 58 ans et les autres un peu près 55 ans et notre Reine ne serait même plus de ce monde depuis rien de ce qui est humain ne peut nous tuer, même si cela continuera de nous faire souffrir. A l'exception d'un Noé en particulier pour chacun et de notre propre sang..Et chacun de ceux amenés à devenir les apôtres subit cela._

_A ces mots Reever tique. Quoi ? Mais cela semble si insensé...Quoique expliquant pourquoi Suri peut affirmer être un ami d'enfance de Luberrier et garder un visage juvénile...Et seul un Noé peut...Et si il était des leurs alors...CELA LE CONCERNAIT AUSSI TOUT CELA ? Il va pour s'en enquérir lorsque soudain un étrange courant d'air se fait sentir dans la pièce. En frissonnant, et par réflexe il lève les yeux vers le ciel. Pour n'y trouver aucune aurore boréale. Et note soudain que Kerri et Suri surpris ont relevé la tête. Il ne s'agit donc pas là de quelque chose de normal. Et soudain la fenêtre s'ouvre violemment tandis qu'un courant d'air plus intense s'insinue dans la pièce poussant Suri à murmurer :_

_-Ce n'est pas normal...Il ne devrait y avoir aucune influence du temps sauf si la Reine ou toi Kerri avaient des problèmes mais ce n'est pas le cas, que je sache..._

_-Non..En effet commente Kerri l'air un peu inquiet lui aussi._

_Et soudain Suri se plie en deux,portant les mains à sa tête l'air stupéfait inquiétant brusquement Reever et Kerri qui se précipitent vers lui tous deux presque en chœur, venant encadrer ses é soudain il redresse le regard stupéfait murmurant comme transporté :_

_-On m'appelle..._

_-Mais qui ? Suri réponds nous tu nous inquiètes là ! S'exclame Kerri en leur nom._

_Mais déjà Suri se redresse leur assurant au passage un sourire rassurant leur montrant qu'il est à demi conscient tout de même. Mais ne les rassurant pas non il va pour quitter la pièce, toujours avec cet air transporté mais Kerri et Reever ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille et sans même se concerter chacun d'eux l'attrapent par un bras le faisant sursauter et semblant le ramener à la réalité, semblant interrompre cette étrange transe qui semble l'avoir pris. Et semblant se réveiller d'un étrange sommeil, Suri s'exclame en les regardant l'un l'autre :_

_-Euh je peux savoir ce qui vous prend les garçons ? Et Kerri..._

_-Il y deux minutes tu semblais complètement ailleurs et semblait sur le point d'aller te jeter dans un guet apens à coup sûr alors excuse moi de nous soucier de toi et quoi ? S'exclame Kerri plus qu'agacé. Et soudain, Suri s'approche de Kerri se rapprochant de son oreille comme sur le point de lui faire une confidence..avant de hurler dedans faisant frémir Kerri et le lâcher sur le coup pendant qu'il porte la main à son oreille en gémissant :_

_-QU EST CE QUE TU FAIS DEBOUT BOUGRE D IMBECILE ? RETOURNE AU LIT ET PLUS VITE QUE CELA SI TU NE VEUX PAS ME VOIR DEVENIR PLUS TERRIBLE ENCORE, COMPRIS ?_

_-Compris..Mais pas la peine d'en arriver à ses extrémités...gémit Kerri dont la douleur blesse Reever Qui ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer à l'encontre de Suri en le tenant toujours :_

_-On s'inquiète pour toi figure toi !_

_Et Suri a un sourire à ces mots avant d'asséner une pichenette sur le front de Reever avant de s'exclamer :_

_-Il ne faut de toute manière il s'agit là d'un appel de notre mère...Qui elle ne me fera jamais de mal étant un ancien Lié..._

_-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Riposte Reever que son attitude agace. Et c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour un ami non ?_

_Car pour lui, une personne aussi gentille, soucieuse de lui ne peut qu'être un ami. Même si il ne l'a jamais vu qu'en ses rêves et des souvenirs de son homme disparu._

_A ces mots Suri sursaute avant de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant qui surprend Reever qui ne lui a jamais vu un sourire aussi éblouissant avant de s'exclamer, son sourire devenant amer avec le temps :_

_-Merci, Reevy ça me touche vraiment. Même si il est fort probable que quand tu sauras ma malédiction toi comme Kerri me méprisiez. Ce serait dans l'ordre des choses et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les autres ne peuvent pas le faire non plus..Seul Malcie semble dans le vrai, avec la bonne réaction, ce qui est tout de même incroyable..._

_-Parce que Malcie est un con. Qu'il n'a pas su voir ton cœur comme nous on le voit, n'a pas su voir combien tu en souffres. Combien tu es une victime qui n'a pas cherché ce que soit ta malédiction, tu nous resteras cher, à Reevy et moi s'exclame soudain Kerri prenant de court Reever, disant les mots qu'en telles circonstances s'apprêtait à dire aussi, le poussant à lui adresser un sourire de remerciement tout en songeant qu'aujourd'hui, tous deux étaient vraiment synchro. Avant d'entendre en son esprit :_

_« Ce qui est tout à fait normal quand on ressent en même temps que son interlocuteur ses émotions qui se trouvent semblables aux siennes. » Ce qui s'avère très juste au fond, Reever ne pouvant qu'en reconnaître la ses mots entraînent un regard surpris mais touché de Suri ainsi qu'un gloussement avant qu'il ne s'exclame :_

_-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends traiter Malcie...Et que t'ai je dit..._

_-Oui je sais dans mon lit soupire Kerri joignant exaspéré le geste à la parole le regagnant sous ses airs satisfait. Avant qu'il ne s'exclame doucement :_

_-Parce qu'elle use d'un code qu'elle n'use qu'avec moi et que personne ne peut avoir déjà entendu ni perçu. Une chanson qui a bercé mon enfance. Et je dois y répondre. Cela est sûrement urgent pour qu'elle cherche à m'appeler alors que je ne suis plus le Lien._

_Alors tout deux sourient à ces mots et c'est en chœur qu'ils s'exclament :_

_-Alors fais attention à toi._

_Avant qu'ils ne rient ensemble en voyant cela. Le premier rire qu'il a depuis sa mort. Ce qui subitement le soudain un cri dans le lointain :_

-NON PAR PITIE LAISSEZ LE NON...

Il se redresse brusquement dans son lit alors que dans la pièce voisine résonne la voix brisée de Lenalee. Qui doit probablement être en proie à un cauchemar. Ce qu'il serait lui aussi, si ses rêves n'étaient pas peuplés de ces étranges scènes avec ces autres. Il ne peut supporter sa souffrance qui lui fend le cœur. Cette souffrance qui pèse dans chacun de ses mots. Il se lève et rejoint la chambre de la jeune fille. Qui se débat dans son sommeil, ses cheveux collant à son front. Les draps emmêlés autour d'elle. Sirène perdue dans un monde de ténèbres. Et doucement il secoue son bras pour l'éveiller et faire cesser ce cauchemar qui l'agite mais brusquement en un mouvement vif, trop vif pour ses yeux son bras se tend dans le sommeil et lui assène une gifle sous ses airs stupéfaits. Avant qu'il ne songe qu'elle doit le prendre pour un ennemi. Et brusquement, elle se redresse dans son lit en sursaut, la respiration haletante, l'air brisé, perdu, horrifié. Une enfant face à un rêve cru vrai. Alors doucement il s'approche d'elle en murmurant avec douceur :

-Là Lenalee, ce n'est qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve...

Il veut l'apaiser, la calmer. Il ne veut pas la voir souffrir. Il veut la protéger. Continuer à veiller sur elle comme son homme disparu lui a demandé...Et les larmes manquent de venir à ses yeux en songeant à lui et ce qu'il lui a demandé...Et un profond sentiment de culpabilité s'éveille en lui. Pourquoi est ce cette douce jeune fille qui n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit qui doit souffrir de tels cauchemars à propos de son frère et pas lui ? Lui qui est un adulte et qui à la place a des rêves étranges mais non déplaisant, des rêves qui d'ailleurs n'en sont pas ? Le destin est là vraiment cruel avec eux...Et soudain Lenalee constatant sa présence se jette en larmes entre ses bras. Pas un mot. Il devine sa peine, en devient l'écueil dans lequel elle se jette. Oh ce qu'il voudrait en cet instant pouvoir soulager la peine de la jeune fille en lui disant ce qui lui est arrivé, en lui disant que par exemple il soit vivant et les attend tous deux quelque part...Elle ne parle pas de ce qu'elle a vu. Reever devine qu'il s'agit là d'une vision de cauchemar. Et au fond, il est un peu soulagé qu'elle ne lui en parle pas. Il n'aura pas à visionner l'image et à résister à son horreur pour être fort et la consoler avant de s'effondrer plus tard lui-même.Même si c'est un peu égoïste. Mais de toute manière il se doute de ce qui s'est passé. Elle a du avoir un rêve sur une manière horrible dont il aurait été mis à être est ce pour cela qu'elle se tait. Parce qu'elle le sent. Il l' il continue à la bercer contre lui longtemps, en lui caressant le dos en de gestes voulus apaisants, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants. Comme un frère consolant sa sœur venant de se réveiller après un cauchemar. Comme le faisait certainement Komui avec elle. Et ce constat le blesse, éveille en lui la peur de rappeler à Lenalee ses heures où il était là. Mais, il n'a rien à craindre. Contre lui, les pleurs doucement se calment, sa respiration redevient de plus en plus normale si bien que bientôt, il estime qu'il peut la lâcher tant elle a l'air apaisée. Ce qu'il fait. Mais elle attrape son poignet brusquement, posant sa main sur ce ruban de feu en chuchotant d'un air brisée, de suppliciée :

-Ne me laisse pas...J'ai peur que...

« Cela recommence si tu pars. » Il devine ses mots alors que sa voix se brise à nouveau dans cette tristesse sans fond d'une sœur pleurant son frère.

Comment pourrait t-il résister à cette détresse qu'il lit dans le regard de l'adolescente, de cette douleur qui amène à nouveau des larmes dans ses yeux ? Alors il a un doux sourire en la ré attirant contre lui et murmurant :

-D'accord Lenalee...Je vais veiller sur toi et cela ne reviendra plus te hanter cette nuit je te le jure.N'aies pas peur, hein ?

Qu'importe qu'elle agisse comme une enfant déboussolée. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle frère est tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille. Et ce lien s'est brisé subitement. Elle est orpheline peut être à présent, sans attache. Et cela l'effraye, elle qui tient tant aux gens qui l'entoure. Une partie de son monde s'est effondré et quelle partie ! La plus importante, tout le reste étant moindre face à cela... Reever le sait et cela le blesse un peu plus encore pour elle. Et qu'importe qu'il ait sommeil. Obstinément, il lutte contre celui-ci gardant Lenalee contre lui, la regardant céder au sommeil, couché avec elle, regardant la douceur s'emparer de son âme et la soulager comme si Suri ou la Reine sentant sa peine était venu la soulager. Comme si Komui en personne était venu la voir. Ce qui amène comme pensée un sourire à ses lè à peine songe t-il cela qu'il sent soudainement un étrange courant d'air froid s'insinuer dans la pièce le faisant sursauter.A nouveau un courant d'air..Comme tout à l'heure... Pourtant toutes les fenêtres sont fermées. Et que signifie tout cela ? Sur le qui-vive, il fouille la pièce du regard. Pour tomber face à un homme de haute taille aux longs cheveux arborant une blouse de la Congrégation. D'un vert d'innocence. Qui voyant son regard, lui sourit doucement. Et porte un doigt à ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence alors qu'il allait l'interroger. Et doucement, il s'approche d'eux deux. Mais il ne marche pas, il semble se laisser glisser. Alors Reever comprend avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agit là d'un fantôme. Et avec douceur il effleure la joue de Lenalee sans que Reever n'arrive à sortir de sa stupéfaction avant de murmurer avec douceur d'une douce voix:

-Petit oiselle, n'aies plus peur. Personne ne te fera le moindre mal. Ils ne t'effleureront même pas petite princesse. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi de grandiose, ma princesse mais je peux au moins faire quelque chose pour toi.

Puis son regard plonge dans celui de Reever. Qui a subitement l'impression il ne sait d'où qu'autrefois ses yeux était d'un bleu gris d'orage. Et il lui sourit avec douceur en murmurant:

-Contrairement à celui que mon fiancé nomme Kerri, je ne suis pas tenu au secret total.

-Que..Que voulez vous dire ? Balbutie Reever, encore un peu sous le choc de voir un second fantôme dans sa vie. Qui qualifie Suri de « fiancé ». Il sourit mystérieusement avant de s'exclamer :

-Il n'est pas mort. Ni Peck, ni Mikk n'ont eu sa vie. Il a survécu. Et un jour prochain, très prochain, tu le reverras. Il est déchiré dans l'ombre, n'attends que cela mais pour le moment il ne peut te revenir. Il doit s'effacer un temps. Mais tu ne quittes pas ses pensées. A aucun moment. Tu es son soucis constant.

-Mais...Mais s'exclame Reever, un insensé espoir s'emparant de son cœur à cet espoir qui l'emporte au delà des mots. Comme la flamme d'une bougie que l'on ravive.

-Il a survécu mais pas à n'importe quel prix. De temps en temps ses pensées sont assez fortes pour te rejoindre quand ta détresse se fait sentir,entre autre. Mais il est en sécurité pour le moment. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui et surtout n'oublies pas ceci. Il n'est jamais loin derrière toi s'exclame le fantôme devinant où il veut en venir.

-Où est t-il ? Murmure Reever dans un état second. N'en revenant pas. Effleurant par réflexe, avec un respect certain ce ruban symbole de leur promesse commune.

-Auprès de mon fiancé et Kerri. A l'abri. Mais le voir te mettrait en danger et il le sait parfaitement. Personne ne doit savoir. Sauf ceux qui seront des vôtres. Dont la jeune princesse qui dort contre toi en cet instant. Sous peine de vous mettre en danger. Car en temps normal un fantôme venu de l'Abysse ne peut parler qu'au Lien actuel. Et le Comte le sait parfaitement. Et il saura comment tu en as eu vent. Et cela te coûtera la vie et à travers toi celle de Kerri.

Il sent sa sincérité. Il la sent abondante dans ses mots. Des larmes d'émotion montent à ses yeux qu'il ne réprime pas. Komui vivant. En sécurité. C'est bien plus que tout. Et tant pis si il ne doit pas le voir avant un certain temps même si cela le frustre un peu au fond. Le plus important est qu'il soit sauf. Et il le serait. Mais déjà, il s'éloigne, avec toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Mais il ne peut pas partir, pas comme cela alors qu'il...Alors il s'exclame :

-Merci...Merci infiniment Mr...

Son nom lui échappe. Alors il se retourne gracieusement, sa blouse virevoltant comme si elle était réelle en souriant :

-Blaine. Suréna Blaine.

-Vous...Vous réalise Reever médusé.

-...Êtes l'homme que mon Suri aime ? Oui. L'homme qui ne pourra plus jamais lui revenir, le revoir de sa vie mais qui l'aime infiniment même dans la mort et l'Abysse. Et qui veut avant tout qu'il soit heureux. Qui trouve qu'il m'a assez pleuré. Déclare Suréna lui souriant avec douceur, des larmes s''entremêlant à son regard avant qu'il ne murmure :

-Penses tu que les larmes d'un fantôme comptent elles autant que celles d'un vivant ?

-Evi...Évidemment bredouille Reever pris au dépourvu. Devant l'intégralité de cette situation. Ce fantôme venu de l'Abysse. Pas du Paradis ou de l'Enfer, il le sait inconsciemment. Mais comment et pourquoi y figure t-il ? Comment en est-il sorti sans aide du Lien ? Et comme devinant ses pensées, il s'exclame avec un soupir :

-Si j'avais plus de temps, je t'en révélerai plus mais si notre mère se rend compte ou le Comte que je suis venu, toi ou moi aurons de graves ennuis. Voir nous deux. Retiens juste ceci. La Reine Ève s'est choisi un nouveau Familier et du coup se balade sur terre sous sa peau. Ne cherche à aucun prix par qui ce soit celui-ci car elle ne cherchera qu'à tuer ceux qui la poursuivront. Et la tragédie de la Congrégation se reproduirait. Et à partir de maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent. Qui vont t'échapper en grande partie. Qui seront du ressort de ceux qu'on appelle les apôtres d'Ève. De même laissez les Noés. A partir de maintenant leur traque va recommencer une fois l'immunité perdue par ceux qui se sont fixés cet objectif il y a très longtemps et qui sont les seuls à même de la mener à bien. Et ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Reever. Il y a de grandes chances que j'échappe à nouveau à la Reine pour te révéler autre chose.

Et avant que Reever ne puisse rajouter un mot de plus, il se dissout en brume violette sous ses yeux médusés, se changeant en papillon qui traverse le carreau sans effort. Le laissant avec ses questions. Et cette révélation. Les apôtres d'Eve. En charge de tuer les Noés...Et cette histoire de Familier qui ne le rassure pas...Et lui donne étrangement l'impression de connaître celui-ci...Mais au fond de ses nouvelles informations l'espoir que l'on a rallumé éclipse toute l'inquiétude qu'il pourrait avoir à ce sujet Et dans le silence de la nuit il murmure :

-J'attends avec impatience ce jour où l'on pourra se revoir, Komui. Tu me manques tellement...Attends moi je t'en prie comme je t'attends.

Et l'espace d'un instant, il a l'impression de sentir deux bras autour de son cou et un murmure à son oreille :

«A moi aussi tu me manques... Et je t'en fais la promesse. Dors maintenant... Rien ne vous arrivera plus pour le moment...»

Et écoutant sa voix, son doux murmure il se laisse lui même entraîner dans les abysses des rêves qui pour une fois l'apaise et le berce. Au loin de cette réalité qui n'est pas assez cruelle pour lui avoir ôté l'homme qu'il aime.

OoO

_Chine, demeure annexe des Chan _

Un chaos de mots. De couleurs confuses. De bruit sous lui. Perdu au milieu il les laisse imprégner son essence. Incapable de savoir où il est , ce qu'il ressent. Il connaît juste son nom, son passé. Ce qui est déjà bien sachant qu'il en a été privé longtemps. Presque deux mois..Comment le sait il ? Il l'ignore. Mais il le aimerait néanmoins sortir de ce chaos mais il ignore comment. Tout échappe à son contrôle. Entre ses veines qui le brûlent, la douce sensation de linge contre lui, de draps l'enveloppant et ces mots...Dont il n'arrive pas à percevoir le sens. Il est trop éloigné de ce monde pour le entend juste leur air. Comme un chant. Qui lui semble étrangement familier. Comme la voix qui le reprend. Et soudain il réalise. Il l'a déjà vu dans ce pays de cauchemar dont il ne sait si il est sorti. Il est toujours là, prisonnier de son chant Entre ses griffes. Toujours son jouet. Et il aimerait tellement sortir de ce chaos où il est perdu mais rien ni personne ne l'aide réellement. Ne le peut. Personne ne peut le délivrer de lui-même. C'est impossible. Il le sait. Et soudain un courant d'air froid s'insinue sous sa peau malgré les draps. Ses veines se mettent à chuchoter. Comme reconnaissant l'un des leurs même les yeux fermé chant s'interrompt et étonnamment les mots qu'il prononce parviennent à son esprit embrumé au milieu de sensations diverses :

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais mon Lié...

Étonnamment ces mots lui semblent familiers...Et il comprend avec ceux-ci qu'il n'est plus seul avec la personne qui possède Peck. Avec quelqu'un dont il sent la gentillesse sans même le voir. Il sent sa surprise et son mépris quand il prononce ses mots d'une douce voix :

-Ma mère ? Vous avez choisi ce...

-Il voulait faire amende honorable...Le candidat parfait déclara la voix de Peck excessivement joyeuse. Et il s 'imagine sans peine le haussement d'épaules qu'elle pourquoi amende honorable ? Qu'avait-il donc fait à la fin, lui qui déjà était en proie à la culpabilité quand il l'avait croisé...?

-Oh...Alors je l'aurai jugé trop vite...Mais tout de même...En plus un spécialiste de l'esprit...Vous voulez en faire un nouveau Apocryphos ? Rappelez vous de l'état dans lequel vous l'avez mis ! Une bête haïssant sans réfléchir les Noés ! Vous êtes atroce ! »

Il frisonne à ce nom. C'est à cause de lui qu'il est dans cet état..Et Peck menacerait de devenir un second ? Mais c'était atroce comme il disait ! Et Apocryphos aurait été humain brisé par elle...Elle était donc bien dangereuse comme il le sentait..Et Peck s'était livré de son plein gré entre ses pattes. Mais n'avait-il donc rien dans sa tête ? Il avait bien du sentir le danger non ? Et spécialiste de l'esprit...Qu'était ce que cela ? Néanmoins il sent l'humanité de la personne qui parle. Un homme assurément. Dont il a l'étrange impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Mais pourtant il est presque sûr qu'il ne l'a jamais croisé. Pas un être qui appelle cette psychopathe « ma mère ! ». Il pourrait être dangereux, ainsi. Mais étrangement par la sincère compassion qu'il semble éprouver, par l'humanité qui émane de ses moindres mots à lui au contraire de sa mère, il sent que tout cela est faux. Il ne lui ferait pas de contraire, il a l'étrange impression qu'il est venu de loin pour l'aider. Qu'il est la personne qu'elle appelait. Il chasse l'inquiétude qu'elle lui provoque rien qu'en parlant. Le moindre de ses mots est apaisant. Il a l'impression qu'il a face à lui un ami plutôt qu'une ennemi. Un ami de longue date qu'il aurait oublié. Et qu'il retrouvait aujourd'hui. Mais en voilà des pensées absurdes songe t-il en riant intérieurement. Et déjà sa voix reprend :

« Et toi avec ta malédiction à son encontre ? Tout cela pour avoir tiré sur l'imposteur et 50 de ses petits camarades ? »

Quoi ? Il avait tiré sur des leurs...Mais pourquoi, comment, dans quelles circonstances ? Que s'était-il passé en son absence ? Et qui était cet imposteur dont elle parlait ?Il était grave d'accuser quelqu'un de la sorte après tout... Et qu'elle était cet histoire de malédiction ? Il était donc vraiment dangereux? Non, il se refuse à le croire. Et soudain il entend un sifflement dans l'air suivi de peu d'un cri de douleur. Émanant de Peck tandis que sa voix avant douce persifle pleine de rage :

« Ne l'appelles plus jamais ainsi vous m'entendez ? Et si vous avez le malheur de le refaire, je le répéterai à Votre Lié actuel et vous verrez comment il s'énervera !

-Quelle force mon Lié ! Et quelles pathétiques menaces !

-Et je suis sûre qu'elle vous touche, vous qui cherchez l'affection de tous vos Liés... »répond la voix de l'homme fermement, ne se laissant pas berner. Avec raison, comme le silence de l'autre le prouve. Alors il y aurait plusieurs Liés...Mais qu' était donc cela ? Et il en aurait été un ? Mais pourquoi ne l'était il plus ? Et il devait avouer qu'il l'impressionnait. Aller jusqu'à gifler cette personne dangereuse sans peur pour quelqu'un d'autre...S'il était dangereux, il était aussi au moins généreux et humain...

Et avec un petit rire, elle s'exclame brusquement :

-Est ce ainsi que tu me remercies de l'avoir sauvé ? Car je ne l'ai sauvé que pour toi...Que pour implorer ton pardon...

-Qu..Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que ma mère.. ».s'exclame sa voix horrifiée. Tandis que Link réalise pleinement ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle se servait de lui comme moyen de se faire pardonner ? Ne l'avait sauvé que pour cela ? C'était donc son plan ? Mais c'était tordu, pervers...Et en quel qualité elle l'avait sauvé pour lui ? Serviteur, garde du corps ? Ou bien même sacrifice humain...Son sang se glace brusquement à ces pensées. Avant qu'il ne songe que quand bien même ce serait le cas, il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Et doucement l'horreur se retire à ces pensées. Même si contre elle il le sait pertinemment il n'a aucune chance. A nouveau. Quelle ironie. Et contre lui non plus, si il est capable de la maintenir en joue. Mais après tout, il n'a pas l'impression qu'il lui veut le moindre mal.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu sais bien que mis à part les Liens, je tue ceux qui ont causé ma chute.

Sa chute...Mais quelle chute ? Mais il a n'a pas le temps de s' interroger plus avant qu'à nouveau sifflement suivi d'un cri de douleur résonne tandis que la voix de l'homme rugit de désespoir :

-VOUS ETES INFAME MA MERE ! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS...COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS MONNAYER LA VIE D UN HOMME CONTRE CELLE DUN AUTRE ? LUI INFLIGER CELA SANS MEME PRENDRE EN COMPTE CE QU IL EN PENSE ? CE QUE MOI J EN PENSERAI ? JE NE PEUX PAS CAUTIONNER CE GENRE DE CHOSES NI FAIRE CE QUE...

-Si tu ne le fais pas, il mourra. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Après je t'ai offert une possibilité, à toi d'en faire ce que tu en souhaites. Tu peux le laisser mourir en sachant qu'il est des vôtres, le sauver d'autant qu'il lui manque très peu. Il est celui que tu cherchais. Le 7 ème. Mon Lié je cherchais à t'aider, pas à te blesser. Pardonne moi...

-Vous vous y prenez mal, ma mère. Très mal.

Ces mots le touchent. Il a sincèrement l'air de se soucier de lui. Mais faire quoi pour l'empêcher de mourir ? Et qu'est ce qui donc le menaçait alors que son corps ne lui faisait absolument pas mal ? Et encore ces histoires de 7 ème...Mais que donc voulait dire tout cela...Tout lui échappe et cela l'effraye au plus haut point. Mais soudain des pas résonnent dans cette pièce tandis qu'il sent soudainement une main effleurer sa joue en une douce caresse comme une brise d'été tandis que s'élève un léger murmure :

-J'aimerais tellement que tu n'aies pas à subir cela...

Et ces mots plein de douleur comme le geste le touche. Personne n'a jamais exprimé autant de sentiments face à lui, été si doux et gentil. Et la caresse de cette main chaude n'est pas désagréable non plus. Mais de quoi parle t-il, il l'ignore déjà sa voix s'élève à nouveau mais reste néanmoins basse comme pour montrer à quel point tout cela le touche, qu'il est proche du point de rupture :

-Depuis combien de temps ma mère ? Est ce vous qui l'avez mis dans cet état ?

-Environ deux mois. Et indirectement oui puisque mon ex Familier l'a fait. Mais je ne comptais pas encore l'user comme pièce de mon échiquier. Je savais que tu avais bon cœur mon Lié...Et je savais...s'exclame la voix brusquement enjouée.

-Taisez vous ma mère avec vos allusions. Et je constate qu'Apocryphos ne s'est pas contenté de chasser Crossie...Je ne vous comprendrez jamais, ma mère...Décidément. Mais tout de même...Je ne sis pas si..commente il en soupirant et hésitant pour il ne sait quel raison.

-C'est son destin et il le sait au fond de lui-même. Tu le sais aussi. Tu en as atrocement conscience tous les jours, mon Lié.

-Est ce qu'il nous entend ma mère ? La coupe l'homme brusquement.

-Tout à fait. J'ai réussi à ramener de l'Abysse en grande partie sa conscience dans le monde réel. Après à toi de voir si tu veux ramener totalement celui-ci dans le monde réel ou non. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire ici.

-Plutôt que ce soit à moi de prendre la décision, je vais lui laisser le choix décide soudain l'homme doucement surprenant Link.. Avant qu'il ne murmure doucement à son égard, comme pour ménager ses sens aiguisés et brouillés :

-Si tu veux vivre, il faudra que tu bois même si cela te semblera étrange. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'à partir du moment où tes lèvres toucheront ce liquide, le feront siennes et le boiront, ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Tu auras une vie bien plus difficile. L'ancien toi mourra dès cet instant. Mais je ferai tout pour rendre ton supplice moindre jusqu'à ce que je puisses tout t'expliquer en détail sans problème. Parce que je penses que tu seras plus utile à leurs côtés. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond c'est que tu voudrais, n'est ce pas ? Rester à la Congrégation et aider plutôt que te terrer avec nous dans une arche le temps de te contrôler à la perfection.

Cette promesse le rempli d'espoir. Il en sent toute la sincérité. Pas seulement l'humain en lui mais son sang aussi. Et ces mots qui devraient l'inquiéter ne le font pas. Parce qu'il est doux, gentil qu'il lui laisse la possibilité de choisir. Et puis la difficulté ne lui a jamais fait peur, après tout. Il sourit dans ses ténèbres que personne ne peut voir.

Puis soudain, il sent que l'on écarte son drap doucement, déboutonnant précautionneusement son col de manière à découvrir sa gorge. Avant qu' à nouveau résonne un sifflement en l'air et que quelque chose se dépose sur sa gorge. Quelque chose de chaud qui pulse contre sa peau. Mais il ne parvient pas à ouvrir les yeux pour le contempler. Et ses veines le brûlent toujours autant. Puis il sent une étrange chaleur bienfaisante se reprendre en lui alors qu'il murmure doucement :

-Que le sceau se forme et le protège des ténèbres environnantes. Que seul il sache quelle est sa force et qu'elle soit contrôlée jusqu'à ce qu'il désire que le sceau s'efface. Alors moi celui qui scelle sa force à cet instant le libérerai de ces chaînes à laquelle je l'attache pour qu'il soit libre sous ses yeux. Et que L'Abysse m'emporte si je trahis mon serment !

La chaleur augmente et se substitue à celle de ses veines douloureuses. Ses mots le guérissent. Le monde cesse de tanguer comme il le faisait jusqu'alors. A présent, il lui semble juste éloigné de quelque pas, comme si étant caché derrière une tenture qu'il lui suffira d'écarter avec un peu d'aide. Puis doucement sa voix s'élève avec douceur :

« Peckounet, un verre s'il te plaît.

-Mais..Mais..Vous n'allez tout de même pas..s'exclame sa voix qui a perdu tout accent mauvais ou chantonnant de celle qui le possède lui prouvant qu'elle est repartie et inquiétant un peu Link quant à son inquiétude vis à vis de ce liquide. Mais il se souvient qu'il lui a dit d'emblée que cela serait étrange. Et il sait qu'il ne lui veut pas de mal. Alors...

-Sois sans crainte, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais...Contrairement à toi en ayant vendu ton corps à Ève...

Eve ? Quoi ? Mais elle devait être morte depuis si longtemps...Et n'était pas une psychopathe, à ce qu'il sache...

-Détrompez vous je le sais parfaitement...reprend Peck d'un ton hésitant qu'il ne s'explique alors qu'il semble s'agiter dans la pièce. Ce qui amène un léger rire à ses lèvres :

-Tu n'as pas à me craindre, Peckkounet si vraiment tu veux racheter tes fautes. Au contraire je crois dur comme fer aux secondes chances et je dois dire que tu m'as surpris. Je ne t'en croyais pas capable. Je t'ai mal jugé. Et je m'excuse à ce propos. Néanmoins ce que tu as fait finira par devenir problématique et alors on devra te sauver à un moment donné. Mais je laisserai à Kerri le soin de trancher et à toi évidemment.

-Kerri ? S'exclame ébahi Peck. S'étonnant pour une chose qui étonne aussi Link qui n' a jamais entendu ce nom. Et ces mots montrent encore une fois sa gentillesse. Rassurant quand votre vie dépend d'un autre.

-Tu as vu certaines des choses étranges qui se sont mis en branle mais tu n'as pas tout vu. Et bien avant le Lien je gage que tu le verras. Mais autant te prévenir de suite, ce ne sera pas un moment facile pour toi.

Alors Peck aurait été témoin de certaines choses étranges...Et encore ce Lien mais que signifiait tout cela à la fin ?

-Je m'en doute soupire t-il. Je me pardonne pas cela moi-même alors...Et si vous pouviez arrêter de m'appeler Peckounet...

-Impossible. J'aime donner des surnoms à tous. Et personne n'y coupe. Désolé. Mais je peux faire en sorte d'en raréfier l'usage.

-J'apprécierais, merci soupire Peck. Vous avez besoin d'aide ou...

-Non cela ira à présent. Merci quand même. Je te conseille néanmoins de ne pas regarder. Ce n'est pas joli comme tu peux t'en douter.

-Je ne suis pas une chochotte s'exclame Peck vexé.

-On verra pouffe l'homme.

Et subitement Link se sent relevé, calé par quelque chose tandis que l'on porte une coupe à ses lèvres et qu'il murmure avec douceur :

-Bois si tu veux vivre malgré tout.»

Bien sûr qu'il veut vivre ! Et tant pis pour les conséquences. Il laisse le liquide qui coule à présent dans sa gorge s'y immiscer malgré son goût métallique qui lui rappelle quelque chose. Et entend brusquement quelque chose s'effondrer au sol ce qui fait pouffer l'homme tandis qu'il s'exclame :

« Je lui avais bien dit qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter...Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter...Petite nature tout de même... Et têtu avec cela...L'honneur de notre mère va en prendre un coup...»

Petite nature tout de même c'est exagéré..Si lui aussi avait du voir telle scène, il n'est pas sûr qu'il n'aurait pas eu cette réaction. Enfin, il aurait plutôt été que après tout, il s'agit là de

quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas boire, il le sait parfaitement. Mais après tout il n'aurait jamais du être dans cette situation non plus. Et retenant les hauts le cœur qui lui viennent en réalisant ce qu'il est en train de boire, il s'efforce de boire tandis qu'il entend à nouveau sa voix qui se fait plus proche comme s'il se rapproche du monde réel :

-Oui je sais, c'est écœurant. On est tous écœurés lorsque cela nous arrive. Et ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière que cela arrive ou arrivera.S'il y avait un moyen moins écœurant je t'en ferai bénéficier, mais il n'y a rien. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Sincèrement désolé pour cela et tout le reste. Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt peut être aurais tu moins à souffrir... Et il sent combien tout cela est vrai dans ses paroles. Il ne lui ment pas. Il le voulait tellement...Mais il sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Qu'il n'a pas à s'excuser car en cet instant il serait en train de le sauver.

-Et comment aurais tu fait si tu dormais mon Lié ? Ce petit a une chance incroyable que tu aies simplement dénié lui donner du tien et de ton temps s'exclame la voix redevenue sadique.

-Petit ? Il doit avoir un peu près 20 ans rit l'homme. Coupant net les protestations que Link allait émettre à ce propos.Néanmoins elle a raison. Il lui doit beaucoup s'il l'aide à s'en sortir et..Soudain ses veines se réchauffent à nouveau, doucement tandis que l'on le recouche précautionneusement, refermant son col avec douceur. Mais cette fois-ci le constat n'est pas douloureux. Au contraire, il est apaisant, doux. Et les ténèbres commencent à se dissoudre enfin de son monde, s'éloignant doucement tandis que le monde prend une constitution plus solide, moins évasée. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Il devrait y avoir de la douleur mais...rien. Mais d'où vient ce constat effrayant ? Il l'ignore mais la peur ne reste guère longtemps car il s'exclame doucement :

-Je vois que le sceau contient bien la douleur et l'incontrôle...Ouf j'ai réussi …Je suis soulagé.

-Ne doutes jamais de tes capacités mon Lié s'exclame la dénommée Ève qui semble avoir repris le contrôle de leur corps. Et que vas tu faire à présent ? Le processus est presque fini vu qu'il a déjà fait son séjour dans l'Abysse...

-Il vaut mieux que nous partons avant que Malcie ne se rappelle brusquement de la présence d'un de ses inspecteurs. Je n'ose imaginer la tête qu'il tirerai s'il me trouvait à son chevet.

-Pour sûr ce serait amusant s'exclame la voix d'Ève.

L'Abysse..C'est donc le nom de l'endroit où il a séjourné..Et qui était ce Malcie ?.Alors il lui doit l'absence de douleur...Et il va partir..Si vite alors qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de le remercier. Non, il ne le veut pas. Pas sans savoir au moins son nom, le voir, lui parler, le remercier au moins. Pour ses gestes, sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son réel souci de lui. Il se débat contre ses liens invisibles, essaye d'ouvrir les yeux obstinément clos refusant de lui obéir alors que sa main effleure à nouveau sa joue en murmurant doucement :

« Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Évite le plus possibles les Noés et tout ira bien pour toi. Et ne parle à personne de ce qui s'est passé. Pas même à Luberrier. Cela pourrait nous nuire, tu comprends n'est ce pas ? »

Ces mots n'attendent pas de réponse mais cette sollicitude le touche au plus profond de lui même s'il ne 'ne comprend pas tout au fond. Et il ne sait comment il réussit à attraper le poignet de l'homme tandis que définitivement le voile se déchire et qu'il parvient à ouvrir les yeux,découvrant pour la première fois une chambre plongée dans un crépuscule bleuté dans lequel se détache l'apparence de celui qui l'a sauvé. Et son cœur rate un battement à la vue de ses yeux vert émeraude foncé, ses très longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval haute, ses traits d'une finesse incroyable, sa haute taille, sa blouse semblable à celle de la Congrégation. Surpris, il écarquille les yeux à sa vue..Exactement comme lui-même en la surprise sied bien à son visage. Avant qu'il ne se morigène intérieurement. Mais que donc lui prend t-il à contempler ainsi quelqu'un de la sorte? Mais il n'a guère le temps de songer à cela que le jeune homme qui doit avoir un peu près 20 ans sourit soudain doucement et murmure avec douceur le surprenant :

« Tu as de jolis yeux. Définitivement ils sont bien mieux ouverts que fermés. »

C'est la première fois que l'on lui dit une telle chose de la sorte. Que l'on le touche de la sorte. Lui parle de la sorte. Plus depuis longtemps. Comme s'il savait inconsciemment qu'il lui en avait manqué de cette chaleur humaine et qu'il avait fallu l'Abysse pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à ces mots. Ce qui est absurde. Il doit sortir cela une dizaine de fois par jour à tout à ce compliment inattendu réchauffe son cœur trop longtemps gelé qui a l'impression que cette vie qui lui est rendue lui permettra de découvrir ce qui lui a cruellement manqué avant: la vraie vie et plus cette glace qu'il a connu. Et soudain il a un léger rire en s'exclamant :

« Même ses rougeurs sont très jolies...En tout cas, ton visage est bien plus agréable encore quand la vie l'anime.

-Arr..Arrêtez balbutie Link très gêné devant sa persistance. D'autant qu'il sait cela être faux. Il n'est pas beau en train de rougir. Il a juste l'air pathétique et hors de contrôle. Mais il sait aussi qu'il déclame ses phrases d'un ton purement innocent. Et extrêmement sincère. D'un air de personne habituée à toujours dire ce qu'elle pense sans peur. Pas comme lui. Son opposé.

-Mais je suis sincère...Mais si c'est que tu souhaites, j'arrête. Il suffit de me le signaler. Comme tu viens de le faire...

Il lui sourit plus largement le faisant sursauter et l'ébranlant tout particulièrement. Tant son sourire est chaleureux. C'est la première fois qu'il voit un sourire aussi rayonnant. Et cela lui va à la perfection. Et sa sollicitude le touche à nouveau. Mais pourquoi chercher à se modeler à ce qu'il a envie ? C'est absurde de se borner de la sorte alors que cela a l'air de lui faire autant plaisir qu'à lui ses compliments innocents...

-En fait..C'est bon faites ce que vous voulez s'exclame Link le regard fuyant. Ne pouvant plus supporter la contemplation de ses prunelles vertes de ce vert si profond. Il se sent profondément troublé par ce regard, cet individu. Dont il ne sait même pas le nom. Qu'il n'a même pas remercié. Ce qui est parfaitement inapproprié. Alors il s'exclame, heureux par cette simple question de peut être pouvoir retrouver sa maîtrise légendaire qui n'a pas court pour le moment avec lui.

-Qui...Qui êtes vous ? Mais sa voix tremble tout de même pour il ne sait quelle raison. Pathétique. Il voudrai finalement être mort. Comment cela ce n'était plus possible ? Mais...

-Un allié répond t-il avec douceur, le faisant sursauter, et ramenant son regard vers son visage. Pour y découvrir un léger sourire.

-Cela je m'en doute mais j'aimerai avoir votre nom...proteste Link malgré la gêne intense.

-A quoi donc cela te servirait-il ? Rit le jeune homme adoucissant encore ses traits par ce rire. Il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores, je penses...

-Mais je veux vraiment le savoir ! J'aimerai pouvoir vous remercier en bonne et due forme au moins puisque je ne peux faire que cela ! Proteste à nouveau Link avec une force un plus plus affermie dans la voix.

Il sourit, mais son sourire est amer tandis que soudain il les voir luire au niveau de son cœur. Les flammes vertes. Qui le font aussi souffrir, réalise t-il inconsciemment tandis que le jeune homme s'exclame :

-Tu ne me dois rien. Juste les complications à venir.

-Non je vous dois la vie et c'était mon destin non ? Alors quoi qui puisse m'attendre, vous n'en êtes pas responsable Mr...s'exclame Link avec véhémence, paniqué à l'idée de le voir souffrir. Pas la première personne qui se soucie vraiment de lui depuis des lustres.

Il rit à nouveau et le contemple pendant quelque secondes l'air déchiré. Hésitant. Partagé. Avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres avant de porter précipitamment sa main à ses lèvres :

-Suri. Je m'appelle Suri.

-Suri répète à mi-voix Link, n'ayant absolument pas remarqué ni l'air choqué puis gêné de Suri. Avant de planter son regard dans le sien et de lui sourire timidement.

-C'est un joli nom bien que je doute que ce soit votre vrai...

Et le cœur de Suri en rate un battement devant cette vision angélique de ce jeune homme blond lui souriant avec douceur comme il le fait en cet instant. Et il rougit à son tour,détournant le regard mais la vision étant déjà fermement ancrée en son esprit malgré tout tandis qu'il s'exclame :

-Mer..Merci...C'est que mon vrai nom, je ne l'ai jamais supporté..Alors je m'en suis crée un autre quand j'étais petit...

Avant de se morigéner. Qu'était il en train de faire ? Raconter sa vie à un étranger ? Même à un jeune homme blond à l'énergie autrefois d'un doux marron signe de douceur et de neutralité semblant évoquer qu'il avait longtemps été obligé de l'être comme le rôle d'un inspecteur le veut, il le sait à la perfection dont l'énergie était fascinante, cela restait étrange. Et déjà cette douce voix reprend avec douceur :

-Ah je peux comprendre..Les noms parfois c'est dur à porter. Regardez moi par exemple, je m'appelle Howard Link et ce nom... Disons que si j'en avais un autre, je ne me plaindrais pas dit-il en riant légèrement avant de s'interrompre brusquement faisant sursauter Suri et ramener son regard vers lui. Pour voir qu'il a à nouveau rougi. Mais pourquoi il l'ignore. Et de son côté, Link se morigène. Mais que lui prend t-il pour parler de lui de la sorte ? Il ne se reconnaît plus en cet instant. Et cela l'effraye. Et soudain à nouveau sa voix s'élève tandis qu'il en devine le sourire et qu'il s'exclame :

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Linkie !

Comme piqué par une guêpe, il pivote à nouveau vers lui et s'exclame stupéfait :

-Linkie ?

-Si cela ne te plaît pas je peux toujours...s'exclame Suri rougissant toujours tandis que Link se rappelle qu'il a mentionné une habitude de donner à tort et à travers des surnoms à tous..Ce dont il vient de faire les frais visiblement...Et ce surnom est totalement ridicule mais... Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'apprécier au fond et il s'exclame, trouvant qu'il s'efface bien trop :

-Non c'est bon..Evite juste de le prononcer devant mes supérieurs si un jour le cas se présente...

Avant de se gifler intérieurement. Il vient de le tutoyer..Lui si fier de son vouvoiement qui met de suite à distance...Et quelle réaction va t-il avoir ? Cela l'effraye. Et il regarde son visage. Et son cœur en rate un nouveau battement. Il lui sourit avec tellement de chaleur qu'il comprend de suite. Cela lui fait énormément plaisir de l'entendre le tutoyer.

-Je n'oublierai pas cela soit en sûr, Linkie lui répond t-il tout sourire.

-Tant...Tant mieux » commente Link gêné. Gêné face à ce sourire, face à sa réaction absurde et inexplicable. Mais qui cette fois-ci vient uniquement de lui-même comme il le sait intérieurement.

Étrangement. Pourtant, il a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, enfin excepté toute ses choses étranges, évidemment...Alors comment peut-il penser de telles choses, il l'ignore...Mais son regard ne peut le fuir à nouveau. Il veut s'imprégner de son image, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne le verra plus avant un moment. Alors son regard se reporte à nouveau vers son visage. Pour constater que comme lui, son regard s'est déposé sur son visage. Comme désireux de faire la même chose. Et leurs regards se croisent s'attrapent pour ne plus se laisser. Malgré la gêne qui étend leurs influences sur leurs visages. Leurs regards s'attrapent l'un l'autre, se perdent hors du temps, du monde. Ce temps s'étire à l'infini devant eux sans qu'ils ne prennent la peine de le mesurer. Qu'importe en cet instant. La seule chose de réel, c'est ce regard plongé dans le vôtre qui lit en vous jusqu'au tréfonds de votre â soudain il a un sourire très doux, un peu intimidé avec l'air de revenir doucement à ce monde avant de s'exclamer :

« Ce que l'on doit avoir l'air étrange, comme cela...

Fait qui amène un léger rire aux lèvres de Link qui s'exclame à son tour en réponse :

-C'est un fait...

Ce qui amène aux lèvres de Suri un même rire ainsi qu 'un regard complice entre les deux hommes. Et...venu probablement du fond du couloir, mais encore reconnaissable :

-J'ai cru entendre quelque chose..Pas vous Zù ?

-Tu sais, Malcolm, mon audition n'est plus ce qu'elle a été...

-J'avais oublié ce détail...

-Tu oublies tout ce qui concerne un de tes proches...

-C'est bien pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai des problèmes...

A ces voix qu'ils reconnaissent, tous deux se figent en un bel ensemble. Et Suri murmure le regard soudain baissé, l'air un peu paniqué :

-Et mince Malcie...

-Malcie ? Commente en un murmure Link.

Et sans un mot il désigne la porte permettant de comprendre à Link qu'il parle de Luberrier. Mais pourquoi en a t-il peur, cela il l'ignore. Et à nouveau sa voix s'élève à son intention en un murmure:

-Je dois y aller...Malcie ne doit pas me voir...

-Mais pourquoi ? Reprend doucement Link à mi-voix. Un peu déçu au fond.

Il sourit et porte un doigt à ses lèvres en murmurant, le faisant sursauter et rougir :

-Cela me regarde...

Avant se diriger vers la fenêtre, en murmurant à mi-voix :

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix sur le coup...

-De quoi ? s'exclame Link pressentant du pire. Ce que confirme Suri en ouvrant la fenêtre avant de lui adresser un au revoir de la main avant de se jeter dans le vide sous ses yeux stupéfaits. Sursautant, effrayé pour lui , le croyant fou, il se précipite vers la fenêtre malgré ses jambes étrangement chancelantes, avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, celles-ci ne pouvant plus le soutenir Pour le voir dégringoler vers le bras tendus vers la haut, les cheveux voletant dans l'air. Mais il ne peut en voir son visage. Mais que lui a t...Et soudain quelque chose se déploie dans son dos. Quelque chose de chatoyant. Fait de nuances de doré. Et ses nuances crénelées se déploient entièrement dans le ciel,battant faiblement, le stabilisant au milieu de celui-ci comme s'il était normal de se tenir debout dans le ciel. Et relevant le regard vers le haut, il croise son regard et lui sourit doucement sous son air stupéfait. Avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, que ses..ailes tressaillent un léger instant portées par le vent. Avant que d'une impulsion il se propulse vers l'avant, dans le courant sans un regard vers l'arrière, remontant brusquement dans les cieux, ses ailes battant avec plus de force, s'étendant comme une large corolle dans les cieux, l'effaçant déjà au loin en peu de temps. Mais c'est là une chose impossible..Ce doit être un rêve non...Et soudain la porte s'ouvre brusquement le faisant sursauter, et tourner la tête vers la porte pour rencontrer l'air choqué de l'inspecteur général et voir Zù Mei Chan porter une main vers sa bouche l'air ébranlé.

Et il voit l'inspecteur général faire un ou deux pas en sa direction, l'air profondément choqué. Avant d'entendre la voix de Zù Mei Chan murmurer doucement :

« Et dire que ce matin encore il était inconscient...De combien pouvait être les probabilités..Cela relève du miracle...

En effet. Un miracle blond répondant au nom de Suri...Un étrange individu..qui lui a intimé le silence avec ce qui vient de se passer. Alors Link garde le silence et tente de se redresser pour faire bonne figure mais il chancelle et se serait écroulé si par chance l'inspecteur général ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

-Bon sang jure t-il à mi voix en allemand, de manière à ne pas être compris de Luberrier, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

-Pour information inspecteur Link je comprends à la perfection l'allemand s'exclame soudain Luberrier d'un ton un peu sec. Et je crois que cette question m'intéresse aussi...

Link à ses mots gèle et se confond en excuses, gêné. Avant que Zù ne s'approche d'eux et s'exclame :

-Il est normal, inspecteur que vous chanceliez ainsi. Après tout cela fait deux mois que vous êtes dans cet état...Sans bouger. Alors il faudra vous laisser un peu de temps.

-Combien de temps ? S'exclame Luberrier soutenant toujours Link probablement par obligation.

-Le temps qu'il faudra, Malcolm et tu n'as rien à dire. Réjouis toi au moins de l'avoir récupéré. Et prête lui au moins ton épaule pour l'aider à retourner là d'où il vient.

Luberrier soupire d'agacement mais obtempère tout de même. Et Link gêné et agacé contre ses jambes plus fragiles que celles d'une sirène venant d'en trouver ne peut qu'obtempérer aussi. Obligé de reconnaître sa faiblesse. Ce qui ne lui plaît guère, lui qui voudrait toujours apparaître fier et fort devant Luberrier. Et il s'exclame à son intention alors qu'il lui prête son épaule, tentant lui d'enchaîner une série de pas guère trop chancelant pour donner le change :

-Excusez moi, inspecteur général.

-Excuses accordées grommelle Luberier. Il a l'air d'humeur plutôt sombre sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Néanmoins, vous auriez pu vous réveiller plus tôt rajoute t-il avec un tel air de reproche que Link baisse le regard honteux malgré le fait qu'une part de lui grommelle contre l'injustice d'une telle situation. Comme s'il avait choisi d'aller dans ce monde obscur..Rien qu'en y songeant il frisonne, s'attirant un regard un peu inquiet de Zù Mei Chan mais qui passe totalement inaperçu chez Luberrier tandis qu'il s'exclame :

-Je sais. Je suis désolé.

-Tu es injuste Malcolm. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu et qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais à la perfection. Tu es en train de lui faire payer ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure c'est tout. Mais il n'est en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Et tu le sais.

-Vous commencez à m'agacer Zù répond Luberrier son regard se faisant encore plus dur. Mais Zù soutient son regard sans ciller avant de s'exclamer :

-J'ai l'impression de me mesurer sans cesse à toi, Malcolm. Comme si tu me voyais comme un danger potentiel. Alors que je ne veux que ton bien.

A ces mots Luberrier tressaille comme frappé par la foudre. Alors que Link peut enfin s'asseoir sur le lit, il les regarde l'un l'autre avant de s'enfuir précipitamment sous les airs stupéfaits de Zù et de Link qui ne comprend pas sa réaction. Et ne l'a jamais vu ainsi. Mais il reconnaît cet air de panique. Il l'a vu il y a peu sur le visage de Suri. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait un lien entre eux deux ? Mais non, ils n'ont pas le même âge...Stupide. Et Zù s'approche de lui et s'exclame avec douceur:

-Il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir. Tout à l'heure, il s'est produit un phénomène étrange qui a contrarié un de ses plans.

-Un phénomène étrange ? S'exclame Link. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment subitement.

-Les papiers qu'ils consultaient ont pris feu d'un seul coup. Sans raison. Étrange n'est ce pas ?

-En..en effet » commente Link. Pourquoi a t-il l'étrange impression qu'il y a longtemps, cela est déjà arrivé ? Que cela lui ait lié étroitement. Alors qu'il n'a rien fait, ne peut rien faire de ce genre ?

« Parce que tu l'as déjà fait avant, apôtre de l'Oubli. Maintenant contemple ton héritage et ta nouvelle existence. Bienvenue parmi les tiens et bon retour » ricane sans qu'il sache d'où cela vienne en son esprit la voix d'È ces mots glacent son sang. Car il sait du plus profond de son âme qu'elle dit vrai. Que son éveil a réveillé avec lui quelque chose qui le dépasse. Et qui commence à se manifester seulement...

« Seigneur protégez-moi. Faites que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, que le fruit de mon imagination cette voix... » murmure Link en une prière silencieuse, ignorant combien sa supplication est vaine, lui que le Seigneur n'écoutera plus jamais, à présent …

OoO

_Quelques minutes plus tôt._

« Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu récolter sur le sujet, Malcolm. Et je t'ai attendu pour les ouvrir, bien que j'ai marqué les recherches à partir de 3 ans avant ton année de naissance comme tu m'as conseillé de le faire au téléphone. S'exclame Zù dans sa bibliothèque personnelle déposant devant Malcolm assis à une large table un épais livre de cuir relié dont pas une feuille dépasse, digne symbole du légendaire ordre des Luberrier.

-Vous auriez du le faire plus tôt. Comme cela, je n'aurai peut être pas même eu à me déplacer » grommelle Luberrier.

La journée commence très mal pour lui. Il a eu une nuit agitée dans laquelle s'entremêlait le visage d'une jeune rousse qu'il ne pouvait jamais contempler malgré ses efforts, celle-ci fuyant sans cesse son regard malgré ses efforts pour la contempler, incapable de la laisser filer car ayant l'impression qu'il s'agit là d'une personne qui autrefois avait compté pour lui, le tout avec cette berceuse qu'exhalait cette boîte à musique crème qu'il possède sans se rappeler précisément d'où. Et quand il s'est éveillé en sueur après avoir rencontré le visage d'un enfant de onze ans au mauvais sourire agitant des doigts devant ses yeux, cela avait été pour découvrir sa fenêtre ouverte et la disparition de l'un des plus beaux objets de la famille Luberrier : ce sabre à la poignée d'ivoire auquel il tenait tant, pour il ne sait plus quelle raison. Et avoir eu l'étrange impression qu'à présent il était dans les mains de sa légitime propriétaire. Une impression pour le moins étrange. Mais Zù le sait à la perfection et s'exclame :

-C'est encore ce vol qui te travaille, hein ? Écoute, ils auraient pu te tuer, ce qui est nettement plus grave...Et ils ne t'ont rien fait, pas même une égratignure, alors relativises, Malcolm.

-Mais ils ont souillé le seuil de ma noble famille ! Proteste Malcolm. Ruiné la réputation de celle-ci, la réputation aussi du fait que mon manoir soit infranchissable ! C'est tout bonnement innacep...

-Je trouve que tu te soucies bien trop de l'honneur de ta famille, Malcolm. Commente sévèrement Zù. Mais cet air sévère, ces mots, il a l'impression de déjà les avoir vu et entendu. Mais où et quand ? Pourquoi, tout cela il ignore. Mais peut être qu'il s'en souvient, lui. Alors à mi-voix, il l'appelle l'air un peu ébranlé :

-Zù ?

-Malcolm, qu'y a t-il ? Tu as l'air si pale s'exclame Zù l'air concerné, se penchant vers lui par devant les tables. Mais il l'a déjà fait, avant...

_Ils se tiennent face à face, Zù le regardant avec sévérité.Des feuilles devant lui, un encrier à sa droite. Comme jamais auparavant. D'un regard jaugeur comme s'il avait peur de voir à quel point il était brisé. Il sait qu'il sait. Il sait ce que ses parents attendent de lui. Mais lui n'a pas vu leurs cris. N'a pas eu la légitime gifle que son père lui a administré quand on lui a rapporté le fait que Will le fuit depuis sa déclaration et qu'il l'a rejeté. N'a pas entendu ses mots qu'il lui a crié :_

_« Imbécile ! Mais il fallait exploiter cette faille, quitte à te vendre à lui ! Il fallait le prendre comme amant,te le rendre indispensable pour qu'il finisse par te laisser la place pensant faire plaisir à son amant et alors seulement l'abandonner en trouvant un moyen d'être doux avec lui pour ne pas perdre son soutien. »_

_Il ne l'a pas vu tressaillir à ces mots. N'a pas entendu ses pensées. Son horreur en réalisant ce que l'on attendait de lui. Manipuler la seule personne qui a toujours été sincère avec lui, quitte à se faire rejeter. User contre lui les sentiments de la seule personne qu'il aime au monde. Mais aussi sa honte en voyant qu'il n'a pas pensé à cette solution et sa honte à l'idée que l'on attend de lui d'être anormal pour réussir. Il ne connaît que le résultat. Ce que lui a demandé de faire son père : écrire à Will pour s'excuser, lui montrer qu'il aurait de l'amour pour lui, pour réparer ce qui a été brisé. Mais il connaît Will. Il sait qu'il ne ne prendra même pas la peine de lire ses lettres. Il a bien vu sa réaction. Il a une certaine fierté, après tout. Ce qui normal, étant écossais... Et il n'a aucune envie de le faire. Il l'aime sincèrement et ne veut plus le blesser, ne veut pas le manipuler. Mais c'est tellement anormal...Et son père ne veut que le bien de leur famille. Son père, son idole. Qui a toujours raison là où il a tort. Par exemple pour Anna. Qu'il ne veut pas décevoir. Il ne veut pas être la honte de la famille comme soudainement Zù brise le silence qui pèse entre eux depuis un moment :_

_« Tu n'es pas obligé, Malcolm. Tu sais bien que tu le blesseras plus qu'autre chose. Que c'est atroce ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Renonces, je t'en dirai que c'est de ma faute, je serai châtié à ta place, mais je m'en moque .C'est un gentil jeune homme qui ne mérite pas cela, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »_

_Sa voix est si suppliante. Et ce qu'il dit, il sait bien que c'est vrai. Will avec son sourire, son amitié, ses promesses n'a pas mérité d'être traité un jour dans sa vie comme bien sûr qu'il le sait. Cela le blesse, le torture. Mais sa famille n'a pas mérite non plus l'opprobre sur son nom par sa faute, elle si pure. Ils attendent depuis si longtemps de récupérer ce poste et il est leur chance. Leur unique moyen maintenant que le parasite a disparu de reconquérir leur titre. Tout dépend de lui. Quelques mots que sa main aura tracé.Quelques mots de regret simulé. A demi. Car ils seraient ceux que son cœur pense sans oser les avouer. Sans pouvoir le s'il laisse le cœur entrer dans ses affaires, il ne pourra plus jamais le faire et lui offrira tout sans concessions, entrant dans l'anormalité et l'amoralité la plus totale, devenant la risée de sa qu'il ne peut tolérer, pas même pour tout l'amour qu'il pourrait lui donner._

_« Enfin Malcolm, tu sais bien qu'il ne convoite pas du tout ce poste. »le supplie Zù à nouveau en se penchant vers lui._

_Mais il pourrait par esprit de vengeance, lui a dit son père et il connaît assez Will pour savoir qu'il a de grandes chances de faire cela. Essayer de gagner contre l'Angleterre dont sa haine doit le faire le représentant à cette heure. Et il part avec des avantages considérables. Son père ancien inspecteur, des connaissances à foison, le fait qu'il soit un surdoué capable d'apprendre très rapidement, son excellente mémoire, son bon contact avec les gens qui l'entourent, son charisme naturel qui lui attire tout à chacun, sa gentillesse, son soucis de l'humain, sa compassion, son empathie dont il pourrait user comme moyen de manipulation aisé s'il n'accepte pas de piétiner Will, ce sera sa famille qui le sera, traînée dans la ée peut être même de perdre à nouveau par sa faute. Il imagine déjà les regards de haine qui se tourneront vers lui pour avoir plongé sa famille dans l'opprobre par égard pour un ami qu'il ne devrait pas même aimer, juste faire semblant. Et il ne peut pas envisager une vie où sa famille le mépriserait. Qu'importe alors que son ami le méprise déjà, qu'il le méprise un peu plus ?Après tout ce n'est pas le cas de sa famille qui elle l'aime... Qu'importe le bonheur d'un seul quand celui d'une multitude dépend de lui ? Alors il s'empare d'une plume, la trempe dans l'encrier, sacrifiant par ses premiers mots son ami. Et Zù soupire vaincu , quittant la pièce sur ses mots après un dernier regard sévère sur son élève:_

_-Je trouve que tu te soucies bien trop de l'honneur de ta famille, Malcolm »_

_Et il ne voit pas les larmes qui à présent coulent de ses yeux. Se mêlent au papier, diluent l'encre. Mais il ne changera pas de papier. Car cela peut faire office de vérité. Il use à dessein ses propres n'y a plus rien à attendre de lui. Il a 14 ans et un cœur de glace qui à l'intérieur brûle pour son Will...Mais dont il doit ignorer les tourments..._

« Malcolm ? Que t'arrive t-il Malcolm ? S'exclame la voix brusquement inquiète de Zù renvoyant les fantômes de son passé là d'où ils viennent.

-Ça recommence murmure t-il éperdu, les yeux écarquillés. Encore...» Il a osé usé de sentiments d'un homme qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait en plus..Quelqu'un qui avait toujours été là pour lui...Il avait été aussi infâme...Pour le poste qu'il occupait aujourd'hui seul, abandonné de tous...Et cette Anna...Dont il ne parvient pas non plus à se souvenir. Mais qui comme William déchire son cœur à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal, de l'avoir usé aussi peut être...Même s'il ne se rappelle pas d'elle non plus..Et cela l'effraye d'avoir tant perdu sans en avoir même l'intuition...Pendant tant d'années...Et en quelques jours, depuis cette tragédie, il en apprend plus sur ce passé qu'il croyait banal qu'en 41 ans...Depuis cette tragédie, d'ailleurs...Depuis la vue d'un homme blessé défendant chèrement ses sentiments d'ailleurs...Reever..C'était sa vue qui avait réveillé cela...Puis Zù...en le mettant dans des situations qu'il avait déjà vécu..Ou bien son comportement en ayant différé.

«Cela recommence n'est ce pas ? Ce dont tu m'avais parlé au téléphone...Cela dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis le massacre...Comme si Lee en ultime bravade m'avait amené cela... »commente agacé Luberrier à la fois contre lui-même pour avoir oublié tout cela et contre Lee qui depuis sa trouvaille avait tout fichu en l'air sans le moindre remords.

« Ne rends pas responsable Komui de quelque chose que tu as toi-même initié...Je t'avais dit de ne pas chercher plus loin, que tu en souffrirai, mais tu l'as fait tout de même...» murmure soudain sa voix le faisant sursauter. Comme si elle était proche de lui. Mais il sait que c'est faux. Il est loin, loin de lui. A jamais. Il l'a éloigné de lui par ces mots, son attitude. Et autre chose dont il ne parvient pas à se rappeler. Une chose importante pourtant. Une chose qui pourrait expliquer beaucoup de chose indépendante de lui.

« De une, Malcolm on n'est nullement sûr qu'il soit mort. Ensuite certes il a un esprit fantasque mais de là à l'accuser de réveiller des choses étranges..Il n'est qu'un humain tu sais...

-Mais qu'avez-vous tous à dire qu'il est certainement vivant ? s'exclame Malcolm agacé.

-Tu sais il est normal que son amant le pense quand aucune preuve ne vient le contredire sourit Zù.

-Parce que vous êtes au courant de cette...s'exclame Malcolm interloqué.

-Mon petit fils était proche de Komui et avait deviné ses sentiments et puis les rumeurs à la Congrégation se répandent si vite, tu sais...s'exclame Zù souriant plus largement. Et que donc t'ai-il revenu, si je peux t'aider à partir de cela ?

Malcolm un peu agacé aimerait ne pas lui répondre. Mais toute aide dans son cas n'est pas inutile. Alors, il met de côté sa fierté mal placée, très mal placée.

-Mes parents voulaient m'obliger à user les sentiments de ce Will à mon égard en me réconciliant avec lui par lettre pour obtenir le poste d'inspecteur général et vous essayiez de m'en dissuader mais...

-N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris s'exclame Zù subitement sombre. Mais, pourtant, je ne m'en rappelle pas...

-Moi non plus, jusqu'à maintenant soupire Malcolm.

-Alors regardons ces archives. Car tout cela a au moins une part de vrai puisque tu ne peux extrapoler à partir de rien et à nous de déterminer laquelle...

Malcolm ne peut que reconnaître à quel point il a raison. Et doucement il ouvre l'épais volume, retrouvant l'écriture de son père, lui rappelant celui-ci penché sur l'épais volume écrivant les événements de la journée et lui disant qu'un jour lui-même aura à le faire. Et qu'il a fait,d'ailleurs...

Il commence à regarder les anecdotes qui s'enchaînent sur le mois de janvier sans y voir un intérêt particulier jusqu'à arriver à sa date de naissance et Zù regardant par dessus son épaule, aussi intrigué que lui s'exclame soudain marquant un mouvement de recul en s'exclamant :

« Que...Quoi ?

Et lui même Malcolm ne peut empêcher la surprise de s'emparer de son âme en lisant :

_22 Janvier 1847:Naissance de William Blake Kerrac sur la propriété des Kerrac près de Glasgow en Ecosse. Bonne santé._

Avant de se dépêcher d'aller à sa propre date de naissance pour y voir figurer :

_22 Janvier 1850:Naissance des jumeaux Malcolm Cameron Luberrier et Anna Manon Luberrier dans le manoir traditionnel des Luberrier près d'Oxford. Bonne santé._

Non seulement il vient d'obtenir le nom complet de William, l'endroit où se situe leur propriété, la confirmation de son existence mais aussi celle d'une sœur jumelle..Justement nommée Anna, comme dans son souvenir. Une sœur dont il ne souvient même pas, comme de ce William Blake Kerrac jusqu'alors alors qu'ils étaient censés être jumeaux, ce qui n'est pas rien de même. Et il sait que son père ne marquait que les faits réels, pas des fantasmes de son esprit. Il était bien trop rationnel interloqué, il échange un regard stupéfait avec Zù qui comme lui s'interroge sur comment ont -ils pu oublier une telle personne, la jumelle de Malcolm... Avant que frénétiquement, ils reprennent leurs lectures à la recherche de la moindre information. Ici était signalé tel premier mot, telle anecdote concernant un des trois enfants avant qu'une photographie ne finit par leur apparaître. Dessus, des enfants de 5 ans à peine voire 8 pour un autre. Une petite fille assise au sol, dans une jolie robe qui sourit timidement, aux cheveux ondulés probablement au fer à friser et deux petits garçons en costume solennel, dont un jeune homme plein de vie encadre les épaules d'un autre plus rigide en souriant si chaleureusement qu'il réchauffe le cœur de quiconque le voit. Malcolm reconnaît ses propres traits dans le second garçon, ce garçon a l'air rigide, froid mais pourtant dont les yeux luisent doucement d'une joie secrète. Peut être est ce parce que son ami enlace ses épaules... Et il reconnaît aussi le jeune homme de sa mémoire. Ainsi que la fille de son rêve...Et derrière ses propres parents droits et fiers, ceux qu'il a déjà vu dans ses souvenirs enlacés ainsi qu'une bonne aux cheveux en chignon près d'eux couvant des yeux le petite garçon joyeux et de l'autre côté des parents de Malcolm...Zù rajeuni.

« Nous étions là tous les deux, et pourtant...Ces gens nous semble inconnus...Pourquoi ? Murmure Zù l'air éberlué.

-Est ce que l'on aurait tenté de nous effacer la mémoire ? Mais si oui pourquoi ? Rajoute Malcolm à voix basse.

-Nous devions en savoir trop sur quelque chose qui les touche de près...reprend Zù.

-Mais quel est le lien entre les deux à part le fait qu'il serait un ami d'enfance et pourquoi tous deux se sont effacés de nos mémoires en même temps ? s'exclame Malcolm.

-Je l'ignore mais ce quelqu'un qui a modifié nos mémoires a oublié d'effacer les registres. Ce qui est une chance pour nous s'exclame Zù.

Malcolm ne peut qu'acquiescer pressé de replonger dedans et découvrir ce que l'on lui a caché et heureux de voir que sa chance est revenue et il commence à tourner les pages avec précipitation malgré les protestations de Zù au point qu'une lettre finit par s'envoler des pages et tandis que Zù part la récupérer, Malcolm commence à lire la lecture d'un passage particulièrement intéressant qu'il décide de lire à voix haute à Zù qui le stupéfie par l'horreur de celui-ci :

_12 Juin 1858 : Prise en charge d'Anna par Zù Mei Chan._

_14 Mars 1860 : Enlèvement de la petite Anna pendant que son précepteur s'est absenté et internement à la Salpêtrière, Paris du à son comportement étrange. Confirmation de la folie par son frère. Manipulation pour son bien réussie. Après tout, elle ne pouvait qu'être considérée comme folle à attaquer certaines personnes sans raison, et ses douleurs constantes au front et son affirmation de voir les sentiments des autres sous forme d'auras._

Ils avaient interné sa propre sœur...Et il y avait participé...Et la petite aurait un étrange pouvoir qui passait pour de la folie, des douleurs...Et aurait été prise en charge par Zù directement avant de se faire enlever...Mais sa famille n'avait elle pas de cœur ? Zù semble se poser la même question en revenant vers Malcolm bouleversé en murmurant éperdu :

« Et le pire est que je ne me souviens pas de cette pauvrette...Qu'ils ont interné parce qu'elle était diffé qu'est ce qui disait qu'elle ne mentait pas ? Et regarde cette lettre, Malcolm, je crois qu'elle devrait t'intéresser...

Malcolm saisit la lettre et en commence la lecture. Elle est très brève constituée de quelques mots écrit d'une délicate écriture mais tracée comme sous le coup d'une forte émotion dans une encre rouge comme du sang. Et à peine a t-il posé les yeux dessus que tout lui revient.

_Cela fait trois mois. Trois mois qu'il rédige ses infâmes lettres. Mais il ne reçoit jamais de réponse. Le messager qui les porte affirme qu'il les lit avec plaisir mais il sait cela faux. Il a senti l'odeur de fumée dont sont encore imprégnés ses vêtements. Il ne répond pas au téléphone. Il tombe sans cesse sur Suzy qui s'excuse disant que Mr Kerrac est indisponible pour le moment et ce même s'il s'énerve. Son père trouve son comportement puéril et anormal. Au contraire, ne devrait-il pas se réjouir cet Écossais qu'un Anglais se traîne à ses pieds ? Mais il sous estime William. Le méprise un peu par son origine. Il croit qu'il ne sait rien de sa combine mais Malcolm sait qu'il a compris et au fond de lui, tout au fond, bien caché, il se réjouit de le voir ne pas tomber dans ce piège. Même si la plupart du temps il ne veut pas le reconnaître pour ne pas faillir et cesser ce que l'on attend de sait aussi qu'il a peur de la réaction de William qui se fait attendre. Car voilà trois mois que l'on n'entend plus parler de l'héritier des Kerrac. Comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre comme ses parents. Malcolm a même au fond de lui peur de retrouver son ami en morceaux comme il a trouvé ses parents lui-mê parents pensent qu'il médite un mauvais coup. D'autres pensent qu'il fuit. D'autres pensent qu'il ne sait lui-même ce qu'il va est-il que personne ne sait où il est ni ce qu'il a fait depuis tout ce temps. Et que Malcolm dans le secret de son cœur s'inquiète pour attend comme de juste son châtiment, sa confrontation avec lui. Il en est là en ce matin d'été. Dehors luit le soleil qui ne luit pas dans son cœur. Il éclaire un monde verdoyant et riche d'une beauté sublime. Le splendide labyrinthe entourant le manoir dont celui-ci est le cœur aux haies resplendissantes sous ce ciel lumineux. Dont la chambre de Malcolm donne sur les hautes et mystérieuses allées de celui-ci. L'endroit que préférait William qui se perdait dans des rêves, Alice au pays des merveilles sur les genoux, comme la dernière fois où il était venu ici, assis à une chaise près de celle-ci, une main soutenant son menton, le coude sur l'appui de la fenêtre, les cheveux détachés se répandant librement sur ses épaules, l'air assoupi, à force de chercher à trouver dans ses rêves un lapin, agissant comme un enfant alors qu'il avait 15 ans déjà..Malcolm près de lui gardien de son sommeil et complice de cette douceur que le sommeil lui amène. Malcolm qui à présent à cette fenêtre guette aussi un lapin blanc mais qui lui, lui ramènera son continue obstinément à se cacher dans son Wonderland soupire doucement tandis que soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre violemment le faisant sursauter, l'arrachant de sa rêverie silencieuse dont il a subitement honte en plus du fait que l'on l'ait surpris en plein de l'une d'entre elles, lui censé être de glace sans cesse. Il pivote vers le nouvel arrivant essayant d'arborer un air froid..Pour rencontrer le regard dur et sévère de Zù qui lui lance une enveloppe que par réflexe Malcolm rattrape avant de lancer avec un regard étrange :_

_« Ce que tu attends depuis trois mois, Malcolm. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas laissé avoir le pauvre...»_

_Alors avec empressement Malcolm déchire l'enveloppe, ayant hâte et peur à la fois de voir sa réponse. Heureux en ayant reconnu son é é malgré lui. Il se jette entre ses lignes comme on se jette dans les bras d'un amant. Avant de marquer un recul face à ces quelques lignes rédigées en une encre rouge comme du sang et qui semblent tracées sous l'effet d'une rage intérieure mais plutôt froide. Avec précision, l'air réfléchi mais agressive avec ce rouge. Tout cela ne laisse rien présager de bon. Mais Malcolm écarte ce sentiment irrationnel. Il ne veut pas y voir un mauvais signe. Il a pris la peine de lui répondre. C'est que donc il est moins fâché, veut peut être même reprendre contact avec lui. Son cœur à cette pensée se réchauffe tandis qu'il se plonge dans la lecture de ses lignes qu'il a tracées à son intention comme le montre cette adresse à son nom :_

_« Je, soussigné de son nom complet William Blake Kerrac, unique héritier de la famille du même nom,en ce 16 juillet 1864 au manoir des Kerrac en Ecosse, déclare solennellement renoncer au titre d'inspecteur général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre au profit du ledit destinataire de cette déclaration »_

_Malcolm reste effaré devant cette courte lettre. Qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Aucun sentiment. Une formalité totale. Et surtout aucune mention de son propre nom, le résumant à « ledit destinataire de cette déclaration ». Il ne comprend pas ce coup redoutable d'un joueur d'échec. Qui a donné volontairement le coup que son adversaire voulait le pousser à faire. Qui s'est sacrifié directement. Sans même ne comprend pas sa froideur. Il sait que tout cela va plaire à ses parents. Mais lui, cela le laisse sur un goût d'inachevé. Comme lui montrant à quel point il lui en veut en lui refusant ce châtiment qu'il attendait de se confronter à lui, le plaisir de le battre à la loyale. A quel point il l'a blessé en opposant ces « faux » sentiments à une froideur de glace. Qui n'est pas coutumière à William. Et si sur le papier il est perdant, dans la réalité il est gagnant de cette partie d'échec car il a su quitter le jeu avec grâce sans se compromettre, manipuler, en toute discrétion et en réussissant à surprendre ses adversaires qui prévoyaient tous les coups sauf celui là. Et les larmes montent à ces yeux en voyant une telle réaction si glacée bien qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Car même s'il est gagnant, il sait au fond de lui que cette lettre signifie la fin de leur relation par l'usage de ces froides formules de politesse. Et il doit l'accepter. Mais il n'est pas près de le faire. Pas tant qu'il ne lui a pas hurlé les mots qu'il pense de lui qu'il est en droit de lui hurler et qu'il ne lui hurle pas. Et même pas d'ailleurs. Il n'est pas prêt à accepter qu'il le rejette lui Malcolm C Luberrier alors qu'il lui a promis d'être là pour lui, malgré ses offenses. Il est injuste le petit Malcolm. Incapable de nier ses torts car sinon il s'effondrera, il le sait. Il essaie de ne pas écouter son cœur mais c'est lui qui s'agite sous la surface qui le manipule sans qu'il ne s'en rende l'espoir de renouer leurs liens qu'il a détruit. Qui pourrait lui être utile au fond lui amenant le soutien des partisans de sa famille qu'il va se mettre à dos et son analyse fine de sentiments des autres, lui si peu doué pour. La preuve avec cette relève le regard déterminé. Il sait ce qu'il va faire. Et quand il le pourra, sans que personne en s'en rende compte, il mettra en place son plan. Et le travail en fera le sol où il plante sa a un sourire au milieu de ses larmes qu'il continue de verser. Car si une part de son âme y croit encore, une autre sait au fond de lui que ce qu'il a brisé par ces mots n'est pas réparable. Mais cette voix n'est qu'un murmure au milieu du garçon d'audace et dont le cœur s'agite sous la surface._

-Oh mon dieu...Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » S'exclame Malcolm portant une main à son front consterné devant sa propre idiotie. Devant cette affection débordante qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Et qui continue à lui brûler le cœur en cet instant. Au point qu'il lui en est douloureux. L'une de ses mains se crispe au niveau de son cœur sous cette douleur. Comme pour la contenir. Mais à présent, il sait combien c'est vain.

-Oh mon Dieu, Will pas étonnant que tu m'en veuilles à ce point...Et pourquoi donc m'aurais tu pardonné quand tout dans mon attitude te pousserait au contraire ? »Rajoute t-il à mi-voix. Il a trop chaud en cet instant. Et mal. Empli de regrets et de culpabilité. Il comprend bien mieux ses mots lui intimant d'arrêter de chercher. Il ne lui a fait que du mal dans son obstination, sa glace et son rejet lui qui avait pour simple tort d'être amoureux de lui...Et bizarrement soudain sur sa peau, il sent un étrange froid courir. Avant que Zù pousse soudain un cri. Qui pousse Malcolm, surpris, à relever le regard qu'il a baissé. Pour voir les archives prendre feu sous ses yeux. Comme cela sans signe avant coureur. Avec un petit cri, Malcolm se précipite vers elle, refusant de voir partir sa chance de savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'il est devenu mais une force étrange l'immobilise et l'empêche de se lever. Comme s'il y avait là quelqu'un qui voulait l'empêcher d'éteindre le feu. Et Zù semble immobilisé de la même manière. Ils échangent un regard interloqué avant que les yeux de Zù ne s'écarquille et qu'il balbutie l'air paniqué :

-Mal...Malcolm ! Lâche la lettre !

Malcolm interloqué reporte les yeux sur la lettre..Pour la découvrir en feu dans sa main ! Avec un petit cri, il la lâche, celle-ci s'écrasant au sol mais ne lui mettant pas le feu. D'ailleurs, sa main n'est même pas brûlée. Comme il le constate après soudain, d'un seul coup, le feu se dissout en fumée blanche et nulle trace de la lettre ou de ses cendres n'est plus visible. Comme si ses documents n'avaient jamais existé. En fait, le livre des archives n'a pas entièrement brûlé. Il a juste diminué de moitié, n'effaçant probablement que les pages concernant Anna ou William ou les deux.

« Qu'est ce que..s'exclame Malcolm interloqué. N'en revenant pas de voir s'échapper ainsi sa chance à peine récupérée. Ce qui l'agace au plus profond de lui-même.

-Quelqu'un ne veut vraiment pas que nous sachions ce qui s'est passé, Malcolm. Mais qui et pourquoi, cela je l'ignore...

-Will en personne, Zù probablement murmure Malcolm. Mais le pourquoi, là, cela m'échappe...»

Car il sait inconsciemment que ce n'est pas que pour l'épargner, qu'il y a une autre raison.. Qu'il a oublié avec le reste, par précaution... Qui doit être plus importante que cela pour aller jusqu'à brûler les archives, lui si respectueux avant de ses documents. Qui lui échappe comme cet incendie qui s'est déclenché comme sous l'emprise d'une volonté simplement. Et c'est impossible et effrayant de penser cela.. Comme si le surnaturel avait une part incroyable dans cette histoire de trahison, de manipulation et d'amours contrariées...D'autant que son plan est encore une fois perturbé par William..Qui vient encore de faire échec au roi dans cette partie. Mais Malcolm n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Car il a encore des atouts dans ses manches qu'il va jouer. Même si personne ne se souvient d'eux, les archives et les lieux peuvent encore parler. Et il semblerait qu'il ne pouvait rien leur faire avant car sinon il les auraient déjà brûlées. Mais ce surnaturel, l'effraye, le dépasse totalement. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste c'est être perturbé dans ses plans et déstabilisé de la sorte.

« Je crois que cela dépasse William, Malcolm..Cela m'a tout l'air de dépendre de plus puissant pour prendre cette ampleur...»murmure en retour Zù.

Et il a l'étrange impression au final que Zù a tout à fait raison, sans qu'il sache au juste pourquoi. Il a l'étrange impression soudain d'entendre un ricanement mauvais. Et l'image d'un petit garçon de onze ans s'impose à son esprit. Son nom vient mourir en son esprit. Kagutsuchi...Mais déjà l'impression fugitive s'efface comme les souvenirs qui remontent à la surface à ce nom et le froid qui règne dans la pièce s'éteint, remplacé par la chaleur habituel d'un feu de cheminée, laissant Malcolm et Zù perdus au milieu d'une situation les dépassant tout deux dans laquelle le fantastique s'immisce de plus en plus resserrant son emprise sur eux, les dépassant petit à petit. Une chose que Malcolm hait encore plus. Décidément, cette journée n'est pas la sienne.

OoO

_Arche, locaux de la scientifique_

« Tout cela ne pourrait être qu'un rêve » songe t-il, son regard se perdant dans le décor de l'arche qu'il entrevoit par la fenê ès tout, un fantôme venu le voir exprès pour cela..Voir un piège avec l'image de ce Suréna...Envoyé par la petite Road, peut être aussi...C'est ce qu'il devrait songer. Ce qui serait raisonnable. Mais ce que son intuition ne croit pas. Qui sent la vérité dans ses quelques mots. Une vérité à laquelle il veut croire de toutes ses forces. Komui, vivant, en sécurité. Mais loin de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Au final, cela est peut être encore pire. Car là il a une chance d'espérer mais il est obligé de rester au loin en sachant qu'il est là quelque part. Ah si seulement, il connaissait un moyen d'accéder à cette arche pour l'y chercher... Et ces histoires d'attirance envers Kerri..Comment ? Pourquoi ? Seulement parce que leurs âmes étaient liées ? Et pourquoi avait-il cette impression de le connaître si bien ? Et pourquoi donc était-il le Lien ? Et leur mission était abattre les Noés, alors ? Et en plus de leur pouvoirs surnaturels,de ce sang qu'ils donnaient qui apparemment sauvait, ils étaient immortels ou presque et condamnés à l'éternelle jeunesse, subissant ce qu'ils appelaient un éveil ?..Un peu comme des vampires note amusé une part de lui-même. Mais cela n'existe pas, il le sait à la sourit doucement. Il n'a pas réussi à parler à Lenalee de ce qu'il a vu, ce matin. Il ne veut pas l'embêter avec cette intuition de vérité qui après tout n'est peut être qu'un effet de son imagination car ce matin, elle a l'air perturbée. Comme ayant eu un rêve dont elle ne se rappelle plus qu'elle estime très important. Et elle est si perturbée qu'elle a décidé d'aller se recueillir dans la chapelle qu'ils ont aménagé dans l'arche car sortir sans cesse pour les offices serait stupide et dangereux. Et aussi prier pour son frère, il pense même si elle ne l'a dit clairement. Elle cherche un peu de paix que ce monde ne peut lui apporter, il le sait à la perfection en tout cas dans l'état des choses actuelles. Et si elle connaissait tout ce qu'il sait, ce serait peut être encore pire. Et son devoir et de la laisser faire car cela ne peut que lui faire du bien. Et il sait que s'il relate la chose telle qu'elle est, il devra tout raconter depuis le début et l'embrouiller encore plus, l'entraîner dans sa chute à l'incompré elle ne le mérite pas cette jeune fille. Alors il se tait, fera passer cela pour un simple rêve quand elle aura l'air un peu plus calme. Car cela ne qu'agrandir son trouble, il le sait à la perfection. Il a un soupir déchiré. Certes, la situation s'est améliorée, a renouvelé l'espoir, mais ne s'est toujours pas éclairée. Reste tant de secrets...Mais là n'est pas le moment d'y penser...Il a un nouveau soupir s'attirant les regards de compassion de l'ensemble de la section scientifique qui voit bien qu'il n'a pas la tête au dossiers. Et qui pourtant vont devoir l'embêter avec eux, l'inspecteur ayant exigé que les dossiers en cours soient fini avant l'intronisation de leur Commandant le lendemain. Ils savent qu'il est inquiet pour Lenalee. Mais il se méprennent sur les autres soucis qu'il a. Ils pensent que la disparition de Komui continue à le travailler. Que le fait qu'il doit prendre sa place le blesse. Et en ces pensées, ils n'ont pas tout à fait les soucis à propos de tout ce qu'il ne sait pas seront devenus moins importants. Mais ils doivent le faire malgré tout. Car la vie continue. En tout cas, ils vont continuer à le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive, ils se le jurent tous en eux même. Parce qu'ils tiennent à leur soudain la porte du laboratoire s'ouvre violemment faisant sursauter tout à chacun y compris le Commandant qui venait de replonger dans ses dossiers. Pour découvrir un scientifique essoufflé, l'air médusé. Au souffle court comme s'il avait couru. Tous se regardent pris d'un mauvais sentiment tandis que le Commandant se lève, l'air subitement tendu comme sachant le pourquoi de sa course.

Et ils supposent bien. Parce que Reever sait ce que cet homme a fait selon ses ordres. Et qu'il va enfin avoir les résultats de tout cela. Et la réponse l'inquiète quand même un peu même si il sait à présent que même si cela s'avère être du sang de son homme, il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'il soit vivant. Surtout au vu de la réaction de son scientifique. Qui lui amène un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais a un sourire qu'il veut rassurant pour ne pas montrer à quel point tout cela l'angoisse mais le mal est déjà fait et il sent l'inquiétude qui le ravage ravager son équipe. Et se rend compte du génie de Komui qui a toujours réussi, lui à ne pas trahir la moindre émotion,n' angoissant ainsi personne. Mais empêchant Reever de comprendre qu'il l'aimait aussi et le faisant passer pour insensible alors que c'était loin d' être le cas, il en était témoin... Il n'avait jamais été aussi vivant qu'avant ses blessures. Et cela quoi que l'on puisse y faire, personne ne lui enlèverait ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Ne pourrait même l'effleurer, savoir combien ce souvenir lui était précieux, dans ses heures où il manquait de lui. Alors il ne sait ce qui est le mieux. Mais là n'est pas le moment de se soucier de cela...Le scientifique le voyant s'approcher tente de parler mais son souffle est encore trop erratique pour qu'il puisse bien le comprendre. Aussi avec douceur, il s'exclame :

« Reprenez votre souffle d'abord..Parlez après...

Il lui adresse un regard reconnaissant mais qui garde néanmoins trace du choc de ce qu'il a découvert. Qui laisse présager du pire. Et l'angoisse étend un peu plus ses ailes en son cœur. Mais il essaye de ne pas le ne vaut pas mieux les angoisser plus encore. Il devine en cet instant les regards anxieux de tous. Alors il l'emmène jusqu'à son bureau après s'être exclamé à la cantonade d'un air qu'il veut convaincant :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien...»

Mais personne n'est dupe et Reever le sait bien. Mais cette phrase sert néanmoins de rappel à l'ordre puisque tous reprennent leurs activités tout en le regardant du coin de l'œ il peut les comprendre, lui-même est tendu après tout alors comment pourraient-ils être détendus si leur propre chef ne l'est pas ? Et à leur place aussi, il regarderait leur chef de la sorte si celui-ci semblait tendu en attente d'une information à priori importante. Car pouvant en effet révéler ce qui s'est passé à la Congrégation. Et quand l'homme semble avoir retrouvé son souffle, il l'interroge gentiment du regard, essayant de ne pas paraître impatient pour ne pas le brusquer. Et l'homme se mord la lèvre inférieure, indécis comme s'il avait peur de la réaction de l'homme en face de lui. Ce qui étonne Reever. Il ne lui semblait pas être un homme particulièrement effrayant, incapable de se contrôler. Pas comme Komui dans ses crises, par exemple. Et agrandit sa frayeur. Car cela ne peut qu'être un sujet sensible, au vu de sa réaction. Donc ou Komui ou l'un de ses 14 000 disparus dont on ne sait ce qui leur est arrivé comme leur chef. Qui sont peut être vivants comme Komui le serait, sauvés de la même manière, d'ailleurs. Alors il s'exclame avec douceur, voulant le rassurer :

« Parlez sans crainte...Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerverai...

-Moi si murmure l'homme en frissonnant.

-Pourquoi les nouvelles sont si horribles que cela ? Reprend en un murmure Reever ayant du mal à présent à contenir son angoisse.

-Cela ne va pas vous plaire, cela est sûr reprend en un souffle l'homme.

-Qu'importe ce que je penses. Le plus important c'est de savoir si grâce à ce sang , on peut en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé s'exclame Reever en balayant de la main de telles déclarations avec un léger sourire.Même si intérieurement il commence à ne pas en mener large. Au final, il aurait peut être du l'interroger de suite, quand le choc l'influençait encore, qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce que cela pourrait provoquer chez lui.

-Mais c'est susceptible de vous blesser voire vous énerver et reste en grande partie étrange et inexplicable...reprend l'homme en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Où il lit sa sincère peur de le blesser. Et ces déclarations renforcent son inquiétude déjà intense. Mais il essaie encore une fois de ne pas montrer à quel point cela le touche et l'effraye en s'exclamant avec douceur avec un sourire chaleureux :

-Quand bien même ce sera le cas, ce n'est pas grave...Après tout ce n'est pas de votre faute si les résultats sont tels qu'ils sont. Et puis vous savez, j'en suis arrivé à un tel point de bizarrerie qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins, ne me fera ni chaud ni froid. »

« Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est vrai » soupire-il intérieurement. Car depuis la tragédie, rien ne va plus. Il nage dans un rêve étrange dont les clés se révèlent petit à petit et amènent encore d'autres interrogations dont il n'a pas des réponses en échange de celles qui sont éclaircies. Alors un peu plus, un peu moins...

Ces mots rassurent à demi l'homme qui le regarde un peu anxieux, partagé avant de s'exclamer :

« Tout d'abord le sang agit étrangement. Il pulse et se renouvelle comme s'il était toujours dans le corps d'une personne et agissait sous l'impulsion d'un cœur.

« Ah il commence du moins pire au pire comprend Reever. Bon... Du sang vivant...Après les statues d'innocence autonomes qui s'avèrent être humaines sans traces d'innocence en elles, le sang autonome...D'accord. Quoi d'autre? »Songe t-il ironique trouvant que cela commence déjà bien.

Pour toute réaction il décide de se cantonner à une réaction limitée sans montrer l'ironie qui s'agite en lui : il arque un sourcil. Ainsi, il ne l'angoissera pas plus. Mais peine perdue. Son absence de réaction l'angoisse. Il le voit déglutir alors qu'il se maudit, incapable de parler pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Ce sang portait des traces de mutation et en petite quantité des composants de l'innocence. Et il ne provient pas du sang d'un compatible comme Mlle Lee ou Mr Krory...»

Là, Reever ne peut plus retenir sa surprise. C'est pour le moins inattendu. Une personne non compatible à la base qui apparemment avait des composants de celle-ci dans le sang et le sang en train de muter...Comment et pourquoi là était la question...Néanmoins, Atasha étant le cœur précieux, c'était peut être la raison..Il aurait bu de son sang comme Komui et étant compatible cela aurait entraîné une mutation..Qui pourrait arriver aussi à Komui alors réalise t-il subitement. Ce qui expliquerait le changement dont parlait le fantôme. « Oh mon dieu songe t-il dans quel guêpier tu t'es encore fourré Komui ? Dans lequel on s'est fourré tout les deux, d'ailleurs... » Mais il a l'impression que ce n'est pas là le pire qu'il puisse lui annoncer..Qu'il reste quelque chose comme lui confirme le déglutissement de l'homme avant qu'il lâche dans un murmure :

« Et cette personne se trouve être une personne disparue, Le Commandant de la seconde section Regory Peck...

-Qu..Quoi ? Pardon ? » S'exclame Reever interloqué, se levant sous le choc, plaquant ses deux mains sur le bureau. Priant pour avoir mal entendu. Le regardant les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême, faisant se recroqueviller dans son fauteuil l'autre au vue de sa réaction et s'attirant l'attention entière de toute la section qui ne comprend pas la raison de tant de stupeur, ceux ci parlant plutôt bas jusqu'alors. Et l'homme répète d'une toute petite voix comme par peur de se faire disputer:

« Il s'agit de Regory Peck, Mr. »

Reever choqué, vacille avant de s'effondrer dans sa chaise sous les cris d'horreur de toute la section, se sentant brusquement faible, les jambes en coton. L'esprit sous le choc. Répétant à mi voix son nom l'air hagard, totalement désarçonné et c'est cela qui effraye le plus tout les gens qui l'entoure. Car même au cœur de son deuil, il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi perdu., choqué, harassé. Et surtout en cet instant, ses réactions suivantes semblent totalement imprévisibles. Ce qui est assez effrayant.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? S'exclame Reever d'une voix altérée, très différente de sa voix de d'habitude.

L'homme effrayé secoue la tête en signe d'affirmation vivement et sentant venir le pire s'enfuit. Mais il n'a rien à craindre. Car il ne s'appelle pas Regory Peck. Choqué Reever, porte une main à sa gorge. A la base de son cou. Là où il a tiré sur Komui déjà à terre. Effleure presque inconsciemment son bras, là où l'autre a dévié ses balles. Il a subitement envie de vomir. Il porte la main à sa bouche, les nausées le saisissant en même temps qu'une rage sourde qui l 'oppresse, l'étouffe, menace d'éclater et de tout balayer. Et qui menace de le submerger. Alors il quitte la pièce précipitamment sous les cris de stupéfaction de ses hommes. Pour leur épargner le spectacle de leur Commandant s'effondrant en une colère sourde envers un homme dont ils ignorent ses actes. Il court, loin, loin s'enferme dans une pièce vide, se jetant contre la porte fermée se laissant glisser contre celle-ci avant de relever son visage plein d'une rage sourde et d'hurler comme si Peck pouvait l'entendre :

« CELA NE T A PAS SUFFI DE BLESSER LA PERSONNE QUE J AIME LE PLUS AU MONDE ? IL A FALLU QUE TU REVIENNES ENCORE ME POURRIR LA VIE, HEIN SALOPERIE ? TU CROIS PAS QU ELLE N ETAIT PAS ASSEZ POURRIE, MA VIE SANS QUE TU EN RAJOUTES TOI QUI PRETENDAIT M AIMER ? POURQUOI TOI TU N ES PAS MORT ? TU NOUS FOUTRAIS LA PAIX COMME CELA A KOMUI ET MOI ! JE TE HAIS REGORY TU M ENTENDS ? ET QUE DIABLE AS TU ENCORE FAIT POUR AVOIR CELA DANS TES VEINES ? TU DOIS EXULTER A L IDEE D ATTIRER ENCORE L ATTENTION HEIN ? PUTAIN MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS CREVER SANS FAIRE DE VAGUE BORDEL ? QU EST CE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS DANS FICHE MOI LA PAIX ? C EST POURTANT CLAIR ! UN ENFANT DE 5 ANS COMPRENDRAIT, LUI ! MAIS NON TU NE VEUX PAS ME LAISSER EN PAIX ET EN PLUS, EN PLUS COMME SI CELA NE SUFFISAIT PAS, TU DEVIENS LA SEULE PERSONNE TEMOIN DE CE QUI S EST PASSE A LA CONGREGATION ! AUTREMENT DIT LA SEULE SUSCEPTIBLE DE M AIDER A COMPRENDRE CE QUI EST ARRIVE A NOS HOMMES ET AU BATIMENT ! TU DOIS EXULTER A L IDEE D ETRE INDISPENSABLE, A L IDEE QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR TE FAIRE CHERCHER ? AU CHANTAGE ODIEUX QUE TU VAS ME FAIRE POUR QUE TU ME PARLES HEIN ? MAIS TU VAS VITE DECHANTER SURTOUT QUAND TU VAS VOIR DANS QUEL ETAT JE SUIS APRES TON ACTE...A QUEL POINT JE T EN VEUX AU POINT DE TE FAIRE MOI MEME LA PEAU...OU MIEUX TE BLESSER A LA BASE DU COU COMME CELA JE N ENTENDRAIS PLUS JAMAIS TA VOIX DE FOUINE ET PUISQUE TU ES EXPERT EN SES BLESSURES LA...TU VAS SERIEUSEMENT REGRETTER SES COUPS LA JE TE LE DIS SALE TRAITRE ET CRAINS MOI LA OU TU ES PARCE QUE JE SERAI IMPITOYABLE COMME TU L AS ETE, CROIS MOI...LE GENTIL REEVER POUR TOI EST MORT ET ENTERRE _REGORY..._

Il ne l'entend pas. Mais cela soulage son âme de crier sa rage de la sorte. De mettre des mot dessus. De persifler ses mots plein d'une rage qui balaye au loin tout le reste. Cela soulage un peu son cœur qui hurle sous l'effet de cette rage qu'il ne peut montrer ici, personne, ici ne pouvant comprendre sans le juger fou ce qu'il sait ne pas être. Car il sait bien que ses rêves qu'il sait être vrais, pour les autres resteront des rêves. Et en ses mots, il crie aussi son impuissance devant cette situation. Celle qui le conduit à devoir chercher des information de quelqu'un dont il ne sait d'ailleurs s'il est vraiment en vie, a réussi à quitter le bâtiment avant sa disparition. Et dont il ne peut comprendre les données que l'on lui apporte. Et soudainement, il se sent stupide, là, seul enfermé, à crier une rage que personne ne peut comprendre, ne peut partager. Mis à part un disparu probablement vivant, seul autre témoin et des gens étranges et attachants. Qu'il vaut mieux mettre de côté pour progresser. Car ce n'est pas en s 'apitoyant sur son sort qu'il avancera, il le sait à la perfection. Sa seule solution sera donc de le faire chercher malgré tout. D'attendre et d'observer comme toujours. Ce dont il en a assez au fond de lui. Pourquoi donc aurait-il reçu un don s'il devait attendre sans cesse ? Cette impuissance va le rendre fou. Mais il ne peut rien y faire, alors il doit laisser tomber. Il va pour se lever, quitter la pièce, regagner ses dossiers, s'apprêtant à dire qu'il avait besoin d'air, raison pour laquelle il était parti de sa section, préparant déjà ce qu'il va dire quand soudain... Une sensation d'étouffement.A la base de son cou. De brûlure se répand dans tout son corps. Un chuchotement suivi de milles frissons. « Danger ». Choqué, il porte la main à celle ci. Et soudain un vertige le secoue. L'instant d'après...

_Il repose dans un lit. Même sensation d'étouffement.Même brûlure. Mais absence de chuchotement. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ces se rejette doucement contre le bois de son lit, jette son regard vers le plafonds étouffant et desserrant d'une main le col de sa chemise et sa cravate qu'il a aujourd'hui mis. Pourquoi? Comme cela...Cela n'a plus d' en cet instant. Il a mal. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a mal. Il le sait pertinemment. Son sang bouillonne et chuchote brusquement « Danger ». Danger, mais de qui, de quoi ? Il ne devait pas le sentir, pas de cette manière si forte._

_« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » Murmure t-il doucement._

_Mais personne ne pourra lui répondre. Certainement pas Suri, vu son état..Il incline le regard vers Suri évanoui contre lui qu'il maintient d'un bras contre lui. Suri et ses multiples plaies béantes. Dont une à la magnifique estafilade qu'il a lui-même arboré. Suri et son aura blanche qu'il l'entoure tandis qu'il a l'air tourmenté dans son inconscience. Probablement parce qu'il est en proie à sa malé 'il comprend à présent. Et qui fait qu'il a aussi mal que lui. Pour lui. Il souffre autant que lui à présent. Il s'en veut car c'est un peu de sa faute et qu'il le sait. Qu'il soit dans cet état. Mais il a décidé de l'aider à présent. Il n'est pas un monstre pour lui. Juste un très bon ami à qui il arrive de mauvaises choses et qui a besoin du plus de soutien possible. Envers et contre lui, s'il le faut. Et c'est ce qu'il a décidé en lui-même._

_« Mon pauvre Suri » murmure t-il en effleurant sa joue, des larmes se libérant à nouveau, en échos de celles qu'il avait déjà versées avant... Et un vertige. Il écarquille les yeux. A présent il sait. Elle est en danger. Il va pour se lever, la rejoindre, la colère embrasant son sang. Ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Il refuse. Mais..Suri gémit dans son inconscience lui rappelant soudain qu'il est aussi là, qu'il a aussi besoin de se mord la lèvre indécis. Pris entre deux personnes auxquelles il tient. Qu'il ne peut abandonner ni l'une ni l' son cœur lui fait subitement mal. Son cœur en hurle de douleur. Abandonner Suri ou la laisser ? Il a à nouveau face à lui un choix cornélien. Qui le déchire. D'autant que l'un d'eux serait risqué. Le Comte pourrait le sentir, son pouvoir lui échapper, Reever le trouver. Mais l'abandonner...Et de l'autre, il n'a aucune envie de le laisser seul subir sa malédiction, quitte à s'épuiser avec. Et aucune envie de l'abandonner. Quand soudain :_

_« Vas y crétin. Il ne sera pas seul. Je veillerai sur lui, je te le promets... »_

_Il relève la tête surpris pour rencontrer le regard rempli d'une souffrance intérieure de Sonia. Qui lui sourit subitement avant de s'approcher de lui et de soulever sans grand effort, comme s'il ne pesait rien Suri avec douceur et devinant sa douleur, elle s'exclame :_

_« C'est horrible de le voir comme cela hein ? Et cela fait 41 ans que cela dure...41 ans qu'il souffre de cette manière sauf durant les 35 ans où nous avons dormi. Et la plupart du temps, il se terre dans des coins divers pour éviter de se montrer dans cet état et la faire subir à qui que ce soit. Mais là, il a mal calculé son coup et s'est effondré entre tes bras. Il tenait tellement à t'aider qu'il s'est épuisé et le sauvetage d'hier a été fatal à Saint William...Cet idiot attachant..._

_Il hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment, une ombre de sourire étirant ses lèvres à ce « Saint William » Qui entraîne un commentaire agacé de Sonia :_

_« Ben quoi ? Monsieur joue son saint, autant dire la vérité...Au lieu de sourire comme un grand benêt va donc la sauver, la princesse..._

_-Ce que je remarque, surtout, c'est l'affection que tu as pour lui note t-il amusé sans bouger. Sentant la colère s'apaiser un peu en lui. Avant qu'elle ne revienne en force quand il le verra la torturer, il en est sûr. Cette affection qu'il voit dans la manière dont elle le contemple, ce doux évanoui et dans le moindre de ses mots. Et elle arbore un mauvais sourire avant de dégainer son pistolet en le pointant vers lui en s'exclamant :_

_-Dégage d'ici ou je te te flingue sans pitié et faudra pas pleurer si ta protégée crève par ta faute...Moi, de l'affection pour Saint William, mais oui..._

_Il ne frémit pas. Car il sait bien combien cela est vrai. C'est juste qu'elle n'aime pas le reconnaître à voix haute. Il sourit. Il sait qu'elle tient à lui rien qu'à la manière dont elle le tient contre elle, cette manière entièrement soucieuse de lui, de le garder contre elle sans trop le serrer. Et il sait aussi qu'elle tient à sa princesse, vu l'insistance qu'elle a pour l'appeler à la protéger...Et elle le foudroie du regard sachant bien qu'il a compris. Il va pour quitter la pièce (car après tout elle a bien raison)alors qu'elle s'exclame :_

_« Hé ?_

_Il se retourne vers elle surpris. Elle tourne le regard vers lui, assise dans ce fauteuil qu'elle a gagné, près de la fenêtre, rougissant légèrement avant de s'exclamer :_

_« Fais attention à toi hein ? Cela ferait beaucoup de mal à saint William de perdre son meilleur ami..Et ne parlons même pas des autres..._

_Il sourit plus largement encore. Car il sait très bien que par autres elle s'inclue dedans. Et ce soucis qu'elle a de lui le touche sincèrement. D'autant qu'il sait la jeune femme ne pas l'exprimer clairement comme le montre ses rougeurs, qui en révèle la rareté de telles confidences. Et il s'exclame :_

_-Je te le promets, Sonia. Et merci pour tout._

_Et elle le foudroie du regard avant de s'exclamer :_

_-Arrête tes sous entendus. Et me remercie pas pour quelque chose qu'est normal, imbécile..._

_-D'accord s'exclame t-il sans se départir de son sourire faisant quelque pas supplémentaires. Et au même moment raisonne sa voix, alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Elle parle vite, comme si elle avait peur de se rétracter et dire ce qu'elle dit habituellement._

_-Je pense que t'es quelqu'un de bien. J'ai pas encore eu l'occaz de te le dire, alors j'en profite. Mais je le répéterai pas, compris ? J'crois aussi que je suis contente que tu sois des nôtres. T'es un crétin, un imbécile, mais t'es quelqu'un de bien et cela personne ne pourra jamais te l' enlever même s'il le voulait. Suri, Anna, son Altesse, Katia et probablement Elsie..Ils ont tous raison de te faire moi aussi je te fais évite de tout fiche en l'air d'acc en crevant subitement ? Si tu fais pas le poids, comme ce sera le cas,tu rentres direct, fissa. De toute façon Reevy va percevoir aussi le danger et interviendra au pire des cas et sûr que celui qui attaque prendra la fuite en voyant la Congrég entière rappliquer. Et je voulais te dire aussi, tant que j'y suis..Ce que tu fais est bien. Cela peut apparaître irréfléchi, inconscient mais c'est fait selon tes convictions, et cela...c'est vraiment être des nôtres. Et toi seul peut le faire, vu que l'on n'a jamais mis les pieds dans cette arche...Et demain, t'y couperas pas entraînement intensif, compris ?_

_-Compris murmure-il touché au delà des mots. Car ses mots maladroits sont plus que sincères. Ils valent plus à ces yeux que les longs discours construits d'avance usant de clichés reconnus. Leur langue n'est pas très élégante mais ce qui les anime et d'une sincérité et d'une gentillesse profonde. A l'image de cette jeune fille un peu brute et rude mais qui cachait en réalité un cœur d'or, comme disait Suri sans se tromper. Il a un sourire avant de murmurer à mi-voix avant de quitter la pièce :_

_« Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sonia. Et Suri ne s'était pas trompé sur toi...Pas du tout..._

_Avant d'entendre ces quelques mots d'une voix agacée et qui pourtant cache mal son émotion :_

_-Imbécile, dégage... »_

Reever subitement reprend contact avec la réalité, se relevant précipitamment. Au delà de ce qu'il a vu, entendu, il sait qu'il y a là plus important pour le moment. Quelqu'un est en danger ici même. Et il ne le permettra pas, pas du tout, comme Kerri qu'il espère croiser cette fois ci tandis qu'il s'élance dans les couloirs priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard, hélant un Penter très surpris au passage. Et la personne en danger se trouve être...Lenalee.

OoO

_Arche, chapelle._

Sur le prie-dieu, les mains croisés, elle songe. Elle songe à tout ce qu'elle a perdu depuis le début de cette guerre. D'abord sa liberté,puis l'homme qu'elle aimait puis maintenant son frère et tant de ses amis. N'a t-elle pas payé un prix assez fort pour qu'en plus elle doit le perdre ? Elle ne comprend plus le destin que le Seigneur lui a dessiné. Elle croyait qu'elle payait jusqu'alors pour un grand bonheur par la suite, mais peut on être vraiment heureux quand une personne qui n'a fait que donner est à présent morte ? Que la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde a disparu et avec qui elle voulait vivre ce grand bonheur? Elle a l'amère impression que sa vie ne sera plus que regrets sincères. Regrets de ne pas avoir dit à Allen qu'elle l'aimait. Regrets de ne pas avoir assez dit à son frère qu'elle l'aimait. Regrets de ne pas s'être réconciliée une dernière fois avec lui, après cette dispute qu'ils avaient eus peu avant son départ. Elle aurait du lui dire qu'elle était désolée, se serrer entre ses bras au lieu d'agir ainsi. Écouter sa peine au lieu de croire qu'il était insensible, l'était devenu. Car il l'a prouvé, à Reever et elle qu'il ne l'était pas en se sacrifiant de la sorte. Pour ses hommes. Et leur dessinant à tout deux un avenir, ne les oubliant jamais comme elle l'avait deviné dans les mots de Reever quand elle l'avait suppliée de lui raconter les derniers moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Sans aucune rancune. Tellement au dessus de tout cela son frère, le gardien de ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots sûrement aussi qui l'avait élevé tant qu'il avait pu, veillant sur elle tendrement. Même si en temps normal, elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé de parler d'un moment aussi intime. Mais elle voulait faire vivre encore son frère un bref instant dans les mots de celui qu'il l'aimait qui n'avait pas perdu espoir, elle le savait. Quant à elle..L'a t-elle perdu ? Oui et non. Elle a l'espoir qu'à tout moment il arrive, lui sourit et lui demande si elle cru en cette farce et elle le frapperait alors à la tête en lui criant toutes les insultes qu'elle pourrait en pleurant. D'autant qu'elle n'a pas eu la sensation qu'il mourrait, comme elle aurait du l'avoir, au vu de leur lien. Mais elle connaît les Noés et sait qu'ils seront impitoyables. Alors au meilleur des cas, il sera torturé. Son cœur se serre à cette pensée. Elle essaye de la déloger de son cœur mais rien n'y fait. Elle s'accroche dans le cœur de cette vierge endimanchée, cette veuve de l'homme qu'elle aime dont elle ignore tout de son sort et de son propre frère. Et pour eux elle prie, prie pour ce maigre espoir que le cœur d'hommes comme le Commandant et Penter porte encore. Elle prie pour leur salut, leur protection, leur pardon aussi de ne pas être aussi forte qu'eux, de les pleurer chaque jour.

Et puis il y a ce rêve...Elle n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler. Pourtant, il est vital qu'elle s'en rappelle. De cette joie dont elle se souvient confusément. Cette joie que l'on lui a apporté dans son rêve. Ce doux rêve qui avait amené à ses yeux une émotion si pure, si douce. Dont elle a l'étrange impression qu'elle doit se rappeler pour le seul témoin des moments d'humanité de son frère. Et pour elle même aussi. Mais comme par une ironie fatale du sort, on lui refuse même le droit de se rappeler de ce bonheur. D'aider son frère de cœur, et son beau frère,à présent. Elle en pleurerait encore plus si toutes les larmes de son cœur n'étaient pas adressées aux disparus. Et puis de toute manière, toute prière est vaine songe t-elle. Ce que le Seigneur a fait, personne ne le défera. Autant se résigner. Elle n'est qu'esclave de son destin. Et rien ne pourra l'en délivrer. Car ce sont les autres qui meurent à sa place, elle aux mains tachées de sang qui doit continuer à vivre malgré tout, même si elle a tout perdu ou presque. Car son frère a tant veillé sur elle qu'il refuserait de la voir céder à présent. Elle doit être forte pour lui, en son souvenir. Ne plus perdre la bataille du cœur. Être aussi forte qu'il l'était, et soutenir du plus profond de son cœur la seule personne qui lui reste. Car elle n'est pas seule. Il est toujours là aussi dévasté qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Car il a perdu l'amant qu'il aimait après un unique nuit d'amour, en sachant qu'il l'aimait aussi, le laissant s'envoler loin de lui à jamais. Et lui a choisi ce qu'à choisi Komui avant lui. Le masque pour se dissimuler voulant l'aider sans comprendre que cette aide sera réciproque. Car oui, elle a mal à en mourir, mais elle sait ne pas être seule à en souffrir autant. Et est presque sûre que c'est là ce qu'attend son grand frère d'elle. Dont elle comprend le sacrifice, l'approuve au fond d' cela n'ôte pas la douleur de son absence, malheureusement. Elle dépose sur un autel consacré aux martyrs un petit myosotis. Au milieu des lys blancs, il fait pale figure mais il a un sens qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre. Cette petite fleur qui clame à travers le temps, « ne m'oublies pas » comme elle le crie à son grand frère que le paradis éloigne de la terre. Comme il lui a enseigné, quand elle était enfant, disant que leur mère adorait cette fleur. Elle se souvient même de son petit sourire nostalgique quand il parlait d'elle, dans le champs près de cette maison de leur enfance tressant une couronne de marguerites pour sa petite princesse comme il l'appelait. Et elle fascinée, écoutait le moindre de ses mots, admirait les gestes précis et agiles de son frère. Son sourire, tout. Son premier souvenir. Et à son tour, un sourire nostalgique étire ses lèvres tandis qu'elle murmure comme le cri de son coeur :

« Ne m'oublies pas Grand frère. Repose en paix là où tu es...Et...Tu me manques tellement... »

Et sa voix se brise sous l'effet de l'émotion comme ses résolutions. Elle s'effondre en larmes au pied de l'autel. Elle sait qu'il aimerait la voir forte, mais elle ne peut pas, c'est au dessus de ses forces...Pas après avoir perdu la personne la plus chère qu'elle avait au monde alors elle balbutie entre ses sanglots, couvrant son visage de ses mains comme espérant que le ciel ne les verrait pas :

« Pardon, grand frère. Pardon Reever san. Pardon Allen kun. Pardon de ne pas être assez forte... »

Mais elle sait cela vain de parler à des gens qui ne l'entendent pas. Cela ne la soulage pas, d'ailleurs en plus de tout. Comme il est vain de se cacher de quelqu'un qui sait tout comme le ciel. Mais malgré tout, elle s'enfonce dans son océan de tristesse auquel elle ne peut échapper, s 'enfonçant à nouveau dans une mer de Chine et de souvenirs qui lui sont liés. Elle n'attend plus rien de ce monde. Non plus rien, pas même une main tendue pour l'aider. Et c'est alors qu'elle la sent. Une main sur son épaule. Croyant qu'il s'agit de Reever, elle essuie précipitamment les larmes de ses yeux, résolue à faire croire qu'elle va bien et lui sourit d'un faux air chaleureux qu'elle espère qu'il convaincra pou éviter de le blesser en s'exclamant :

« Merci beaucoup Reever mais je vais bi...

-Est ce que j'ai franchement l'air de ressembler à mon Lié ? » S'exclame une voix amusée.

Lenalee se fige. Cette voix...Elle la reconnaît...Mais il ne devrait pas être là..Ne figurait-il pas sur la liste des disparus ? Et pourquoi parle t-il de Lié en parlant de Reever ? Elle relève le regard...Pour rencontrer le sourire narquois de Peck et ses yeux violets. Mais elle n'a pas souvenir qu'il ait eu un jour les yeux de cette couleur. Et qu'il ait eu un jour ce sourire envers elle. Et subitement, elle a un mauvais pressentiment sas qu'elle ne parvienne à se l'expliquer. Comme si Peck n'était pas Peck... Ce qui est absurde. De plus, il a toujours été assez gentil avec elle, bien que la regardant parfois étrangement s'attirant des regards noirs de Reever. Qui comme son frère, la mettait en garde contre lui. A tort peut être. Ou pas..Mais c'est absurde, d'autant qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir la blesser. Et en le voyant devant elle, elle reprend espoir. Même s'il s'agit là d'un espoir encore fragile. Si il a pu s'en sortir, peut être que son frère aussi... Et elle s'exclame :

« Mr Peck ? Comment...Que vous ai t-il arrivé ? Est ce que tous s'en sont sortis ? Est ce que Grand frère va bien ? »

Mr Peck n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et il a du voir sa détresse. Il l'aidera, lui dira ce qu'elle attend à présent de lui. Ces trois mots. « Il est vivant. » ou « Il t'attend. » ou « Il va bien ». Elle les attend, les guette, les savoure par avance. Elle ferme les yeux attendant la libération que ses mots lui donneront. Et il reprend la parole d'une voix joyeuse :

«Oui, oui il va bien. Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris une balle à la base du cou tirée par les soins de mon hôte, une balle dans le bras déviée par le Noé quant il a voulu tirer sur lui, sachant que c'était vain mais refusant de céder au nom de ceux qu'il aimait, et un joli trou dans le cœur en prime par le Noé. Paraît que c'était une mort rapide, en raison de sa valeur...Quant à tes amis,.. hum, entre les akumas qui se sont amusés à les taillader en pièce et mon hôte, ils ont eu l'embarras du choix... »

Horrifiée, elle rouvre les yeux, portant la main à sa bouche, les larmes se glissant dans ses yeux. Espérant que c'est là une mauvaise blague. Priant tout en sachant qu'elle ne sera pas entendue. Regardant horrifiée, cet air nonchalant qu'il a là, appuyé contre ce banc devant elle, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, son sourire suffisant. Et cette voix joyeuse en décrivant des horreurs. En disant qu'il avait lui-même blessé son frère. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi a t-il blessé ses camarades ? Et pourquoi cela l'amusait-il autant ? Et surtout pourquoi parlait-il d' « hôte »? Au milieu de l'horreur qu'elle éprouve, son mauvais pressentiment se renforce..Elle recule, horrifiée et en colère à présent.. S'il l'a vraiment fait... Elle pourrait le blesser,le détruire, lui faire du mal. Pour avoir blessé Komui et leurs camarades. Et aussi pour leur infliger à Reever et elle ce manque de lui en leur ôtant la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde. Et elle sait que cela ne sert à rien. D'autant que s'il est un survivant,il doit avoir des informations qui intéresserait Reever. Et qu'il doit payer pour ses actes. Sa trahison. Pour venger Reever de la mort de son amant, et Lenalee pour la mort de son frère. Et tous leurs camarades dont il avait privé leur , elle retient ce mauvais pressentiment qui la sent en danger et qui la pousserait à fuir. Elle décide qu'elle va tout faire pour le traîner devant Reever. Et ce même si il pourrait lui faire du mal, à elle aussi. Et même si, il n' a rien du Peck qu'elle connaît, si ce n'est son visage et sa voix,ce qui l'effraye. Elle n'a plus de doutes. Face à elle se tient un inconnu., de cela, elle en est presque sû rendre Peck au monde est peut être possible..Après tout, le fantôme avait bien quitté Reever... Elle lui envoie un regard noir...Qui le fait éclater de rire. L'instant d'après elle est plaquée contre le mur derrière elle, sans transition, lui riant toujours, une main contre le mur l'empêchant de s'en enfuir avant qu'il ne se mette à susurrer :

« Perspicace, enfant. Pas comme l'inspecteur. Ni l'imposteur. Alors laisse moi me présenter. »

Enfant ? Mais elle ne l'est plus...D'autant qu'elle a l'impression au fond d'elle d'avoir déjà entendu ses mots... Imposteur ? Et pourquoi a-elle l'impression de le connaître , cet imposteur ? Inspecteur ? L'inspecteur Link ? Est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait déjà vu ? Mais n'était il pas blessé jusqu'alors ? Et que lui avait il fait ? Elle a brusquement peur pour lui, lui qui n'a absolument rien fait pour rencontrer ce psychopathe qui possède Peck visiblement..

Il s'écarte d'elle soudain et lui adresse un sourire moqueur en une révérence :

-Ève, de mon prénom. Hébergée dans le corps du chef de section numéro deux qui l'était jusqu'à une date récente. Devenu paria depuis le massacre pour avoir cherché à sauver sa peau en a tenté de blesser ton frère pour lui avoir volé l'homme qu'il aimait. D'ailleurs, il ne l'a pas raté, ce salaud...

Et subitement il découvre son épaule révélant un bandage qui la couvre avant de s'exclamer avec un petit sourire satisfait de son effet, voyant l'air choqué et révolté de Lenalee :

-Et oui, c'est Komui qui l'a eu ici. Tu peux être fière de lui, sur le coup. C'est la seule chose qu'il ait réussi, d'ailleurs...

-Taisez vous rugit Lenalee. Il n'est ni un salaud ni un raté ! Vous ne le connaissez même pas ! »

Elle, puisque c'est une femme qui le possède, une certaine Ève..Y avait-il un lien avec la première femme du monde ? Elle secoue la tête. C'est impossible...C'est peut être un fantôme nommée ainsi qui le possède comme Reever avant.C'est plus probable...Mais c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Elle n'a pas à le traiter de la sorte. Elle ne le connaît pas aussi bien que son cœur le connaît, ne sait rien de lui. Et elle pourrait bien avoir poussé Peck à ses gestes inhumains. Mais elle éclate de rire en se rejetant en arrière, se donnant des airs de psychopathe qui ne la rassure pas et la mette encore plus sur le qui vive. Car lui rappelant étrangement le sadisme du Comte..Peut être est ce là une nouvelle arme du Comte réalise t'elle et que l'innocence pourra chasser l'arme de son corps. Elle active ses bottes silencieusement et observe le moindre mouvement de son adversaire, prête à parer à tout éventualité. Rassérénée aussi en elle même par cette force qui ronronne en elle à présent, prête à être libérée. Parce qu'elle a toute les peines du mondes à imaginer cet homme en train de tuer et même d'être amoureux de Reever d'ailleurs...Et en plus, c'est odieux de priver la personne que l'on aimait de celle qu'elle aimait en réalité... Et voyant cela il rit encore plus fort et s'exclame :

« ABSURDE. Tu n'es peut être pas si perspicace que cela, en fait enfant. Et qu'avez vous tous à croire que j'ai une alliance avec Adam ? Il est mon ennemi juré. Mais tu l'es aussi. Et mes ennemis, je les élimine. Komui l'es aussi et même si ni mon hôte, ni mon ennemi ni moi n'avons encore réussi à avoir sa peau, on l'aura bientôt. Et je crois que tu sur estimes mon hôte et tes capacités... »

A ces mots Lenalee frissonne en même temps que l'espoir la reprend. Son frère serait encore vivant. Par quel miracle, va savoir mais vivant... Parce que l'on n'essaie pas de tuer une personne déjà ce qu'elle ne pouvait qu'espérer rendu possible..par une psychopathe. De suite, la joie retombe... Et de quel côté est elle alors ? Et pourquoi les déteste-elle, elle et son frère ? Il ne lui ont rien fait, elle en est presque sûre... Elle le sent d'instinct. Mais elle ne peut s'appesantir là dessus car soudain Ève claque des doigts. L'instant d'après, elle sent subitement que son innocence est désactivée. Étonnée, elle lève un sourcil, essayant de la réactiver. Mais en cherchant ce lien qui unit son corps à l'arme et l'appelant à elle,elle ne sent plus rien. Comme si..elle est privée de son arme. Mais c'est impossible..Son arme ne la rejette pas, elle le sait bien. C'est juste comme si elle dormait en fait... Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible à moins que..Elle regarde Ève/ Peck. Pouvait-il...Et Ève/Peck se met à chantonner d'une voix curieusement joyeuse répondant à sa question :

« Do, dodo les bottes Noires do. L'innocence dormira bientôt car Ève la mère indirecte de ces fléaux l'a décidé. Do, dodo L'enfant Lenalee, do. L'enfant dormira bientôt blessée comme son frère pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. »

Elle frisonne à ces menaces directes. A ce pouvoir qu'il aurait. Mais c'est impossible. Elle essaye de l'activer à nouveau mais rien n'y fait. Elle ne répond pas. Elle est sans défense face à un adversaire plus fort qu'elle. Comme à l'époque de Luberrier. Elle le revoit se pencher sur elle petite après avoir voulu fuir une énième fois, murmurant avec un sourire satisfait: « Tu ne peux fuir... » Avant de secouer vivement la tête. Elle n'a peut être plus son innocence pour l'aider, mais elle n'est plus cette petite fille qui avait peur sans son frère. Elle n'est plus sans défense dans un monde qui la dépasse. Grâce à son frère, venu la libérer de ses chaînes. Car il est toujours avec elle, sur cette terre. Et qu'elle refuse de céder même si cela peut être vain. Comme son frère qui lui a montré que le courage peut payer. Ouvert la voie le premier. Rallume l'espoir qu'un peu de justice déterminée, elle lui renvoit un regard furibond. Même si elle ne comprend pas ces histoires de mère indirecte. De toute manière, ce n'est pas important quand votre vie est en jeu. Et elle sait que c'est son cas. Il ne repartira que quand il aura sa peau. Qu'elle ne lui laissera sous aucun pré elle veut revoir son frère au moins une fois. Se jeter dans ses bras quand cette horreur sera finie. Le voir prendre Reever dans ses bras, aussi. Alors elle reste sur le qui vive. Ce qui amène l'autre à rire avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« J'aime bien ton attitude, petite. Être sur le qui vive est une excellente idée...Car qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire..Je pourrais te tirer une balle dans le bras... Comme ceci ». Et il sort subitement une arme de sa poche si rapidement en la visant avant de tirer. Elle n'a que le temps d'essayer de se jeter à terre. Car subitement, son corps à son tour ne veut plus lui obéir. Et l'instant d'après... La douleur dans son bras. Le sang qu'elle ramène en ayant porté la main à son bras..Le morceau de métal qu'elle sent sous sa peau...Mais que...Et subitement elle le sent près d'elle, lui relevant le menton presque délicatement avant qu'il ne susurre :

« Ne panique pas, jeune demoiselle. Ton corps n'a fait qu'obéir à un spécialiste de l'esprit comme l'est le pouvoir éveillé de notre ami. Qui n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour trahir. Mais qui a besoin de moi pour se repentir. Ironie, ironie..Et ton calvaire ne fait que commencer. Car je déteste ton engeance et encore plus ta maudite famille. Je vais lui apprendre, à ton frère et à la Volonté ce qu'il en coûte de survivre et d'entraîner mon Lié dans tout cela ! En leur détruisant ce qu'ils ont de plus cher... Toi...Et cela fera une apôtre de moins... »

Elle frisonne. Spécialiste de l'esprit..Volonté..Liés..Apôtres..Ces mots réveillent d'étranges échos... D'échos d'un lointain passé qu'elle ignorait jusqu'alors...Ils lui semblent étrangement familiers...Ils font chuchoter ses veines étrangement... Pourtant elle ne les a jamais entendus dans ce contexte... Et dans quoi Komui et cette mystérieuse Volonté entraînaient-ils Reever au juste ? Elle ne comprend pas tant de haine, ni pourquoi Peck s'est allié à cette est dangereuse. Sur le point de recommencer à tuer. En s'amusant à la paralyser avec ce pouvoir qu'il aurait. En a t-il conscience ? Elle murmure doucement, alors que l'autre recule, s'amusant à faire semblant de viser son épaule :

« Mr Peck, si vous voulez que l'on vous pardonne, ne la laissez pas tuer une fois de plus... »

Il se fige brusquement. L'éclat violet de ses yeux se dissipe soudain. Et ce sont les yeux bleus terne de Peck qui lui font subitement face, remplis d'horreur en se voyant tenir en joue la jeune fille.

« Non, pas encore gémit-il. Pas une de plus... Surtout pas toi...» Il s'effondre au sol, l'air totalement désemparé, brisé. Lenalee a mal pour lui brusquement. Mais elle ne doit pas flancher, elle le sait. Elle est la seule des leurs qui peut le sauver, à présent. Et elle va le faire. Car elle sent ses regrets sincères. Avant de sursauter. Et comment pourrait-elle le sauver de la possession et quelles sont ses pensées étranges ? Avant de décider qu'elle verrait cela plus tard. Il y a plus important.

« Combattez l'influence de notre mère. Repoussez là. Devenez son maître et plus son jouet. Faites lui comprendre que vous ne voulez plus tuer de la sorte.

Il relève le regard vers elle avant de gémir, ses yeux passant du bleu au violet, sa peau semblant aussi le brûler puis puis plus du tout puis à nouveau témoignant de la rudesse du combat entre les deux entités :

-Non, pas ses yeux..pas encore...Par pitié... »

Elle sursaute. Qu 'ont donc ses yeux qui ont l'air de le perturber ? D'ailleurs d'où lui viennent ses paroles ? Et pourquoi sent elle une étrange énergie en elle ? Cette énergie qu'elle sent pour la première fois en elle, venant de très loin, de très enfoui en elle, du plus profond de ses veines. L'héritage de son sang. Elle le sait inconsciemment. Qui réchauffe ses veines, les faisant ardemment chuchoter de reconnaissance, éloigne la douleur. C'est étrange, qu'importe, grâce à elle, la douleur reflue, son corps semble à nouveau lui obéir et elle le sent à nouveau éveillé. Alors tant pis pour le moment.

« Pourquoi ce regard vert d'innocence ?

-Parce que c'est leur regard quand leur magie agit ainsi imbécile...répond subitement la voix de Peck en arborant des yeux d'un violet subitement ils reprenant leur couleur d'origine ainsi que la brûlure qui reprend tandis qu'il s'exclame à l'intention de Lenalee éberluée:

« Trop forte...Fuis, fuis je t'en supplie... Reste en vie... Pour eux, pour moi aussi, même si je ne le mérite pas...Et ne cherchez à aucun prix à me retrouver... »

Elle sait. Elle sait qu'il dit la vérité. Leur mère aura tôt fait de la tuer...Fuir, elle le doit. Car sinon, Reever ne trouvera d'elle qu'un corps. Et elle ne pourra lui dire..qu'il est vivant. Qu'il a raison d'espérer. Car elle sait que tout cela est aussi vrai. Cette certitude embrase son sang. Le Sacrifice est vivant... qui doit la penser en sécurité, là où il se terre. Et elle laisse cette étrange énergie la gagner entièrement. Elle est son salut, à présent. La seule chose qui la sauvera. Et dès lors elle est à l'autre bout de la chapelle. Rien qu'en se fondant dans la lumière. Car elle est la Lumière, le 13 ème apôtre de..De quoi, elle l' elle n'est pas éveillée, pas initiée. Seul le danger a réveillé en elle sa nature profonde. Elle se déplace à présent aussi vite que la lumière, ses coups seront aussi vifs qu'elle. Elle le sait sans le savoir. Inconsciemment. Une vitesse encore plus supérieure à celle qu'elle avait avec ses bottes. Et elle sait aussi que ces facultés, aussi impressionnantes qu'elle soit, ne la vaincront pas. Elle ne pourra le traîner aux pieds de Reever.. Malheureusement. Une fois de plus, elle ne pourra faire ce qu'elle voudrait..Mais cette fois, il en va de sa vie...et elle sait que Reever préférerait qu'il fuit qu'elle soit morte. Il n'a pas besoin d'haïr deux fois plus Peck...qui en plus regrette son geste... Ni de voir un autre cadavre d'une personne appréciée si rapprochée du premier..qui en plus n'était pas mort, ce qu'il ne savait pas.. Il n'a pas besoin de plus de souffrance, d'être seul. Et elle refuse de lui en infliger plus même si cela le privera de renseignement. Et elle doit laisser derrière elle quelqu'un souffrir. Alors elle murmure un :

« Je suis désolée. »

Et elle se laisse se fondre une fois de plus dans la lumière sans savoir ce qu'elle fait au juste. Mais ce n'est pas important.. Elle doit fuir, plus tard les explications...Elle avance vite, très vite. Elle est déjà à l'autre bout de l'arche. Elle est lumière parmi les autres qui s'éclipse et s'éloigne à chaque battement de cœur passant si vite aux yeux des autres qu'ils ne voient rien Pas même une braise de plus dans les lampes. Elle cherche quelqu'un. Reever. Car elle sait. Elle sait qu'auprès du Lié, elle n'osera jamais lui faire de mal. Mais elle est à sa poursuite. Sous forme spectrale. La forme où elle est la plus puissante. Et subitement...un engourdissement sur son esprit. Son corps à nouveau ne lui appartient plus. Une voix dans ce néant lumineux où elle naviguait où elles ne sont que deux :

« Je t'ai trouvée, petite traîtresse ! »

Une force sur son bras. Qui l'envoit voler et lui fait heurter avec force un banc de l'église, le renversant sous le coup. Retour dans la chapelle. Et plus aucune trace de l'étrange énergie ni du vol de lumière. Et son corps est alangui, incapable de bouger encombré de multiples douleurs, entre son bras en sang, celui qu'elle a empoigné, la balle dans son autre, ses égratignures dues à la manière douloureuse dont elle a percuté le banc, et le fait que son corps ne lui appartient plus. Elle a l'étrange impression d'être une marionnette dont on tient les fils. Elle ne sent plus son corps. Comme s'il dormait, comme son innocence. La seule chose qu'elle sent de libre est son regard qu'elle reporte sur lui, le défiant jusqu'à la toute fin de son regard, comme elle se le jure. Elle a perdu, elle va mourir,mais elle ne faillira pas. Comme son frère, elle regardera son meurtrier qui n'a en commun que l'arme et le corps, comme elle le sent d'instinct. Et elle a un petit soupir déchiré à l'idée de laisser seuls les êtres qu'elle aime. Allen, Reever, Komui. A l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir leur dire ce qu'elle voudrait. A Allen qu'elle l'aime. A Reever que Komui est en vie, Peck possédé mais essayant de se repentir du mal qu'il leur avait fait, à son frère qu'elle l' ce rêve qu'elle se rappelle à pré elle comprend mieux cette intuition qu'il soit vivant à présent . Car elle même en avait rêvé, la nuit derniè conversation avec Komui dans un lieu inconnu où raisonnait d'étranges bruits. Ses larmes sincères quand il l'avait serré contre elle, disant qu'elle ne devrait pas être là, que c'était incroyablement dangereux mais..qu'en fait..il s'en fichait. Qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'adorait, qu'il serait toujours avec elle, même si pour le moment, il ne pouvait être avec elle ni avec Reever. Ce rêve où il l'avait enjoigné à lui en parler, à dire à Reever qu'il l'aimait du plus profond de son âme, qu'il lui manquait sincèrement, qu'il avait dit à Lenalee de lui dire que ce qu'il retenait,cachait pour la ménager, il ne devait pas le faire, qu'il n'avait pas à vivre cela enfermé sur lui même, que cela la concernait aussi, même si elle n'avait pas compris à ce moment là. Ce rêve où elle savait en le vivant que ce n'en était pas un. Où elle avait senti comme si elle était là physiquement les bras de son frère autour d'elle. Entendu son cœur battre la chamade contre le sien. Senti sa chaleur réconfortante qui l'avait toujours rassurée, enfant. Et cela serait toujours un secret... Malheureusement... Elle a un pauvre sourire et s'exclame à mi voix :

« Adieu. Veillez sur vous tous. »

Adieu. Quelle ironie. Elle va mourir sous les yeux de Dieu, dans sa maison. Et il ne fera rien pour la sauver. Car elle est des leurs. Elle ne l'a pas choisi. Mais elle l'est. Et elle le voit qui la vise, visant son cœur avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Tu es vraiment intéressante, enfant. Au lieu de supplier pour ta vie, tu penses juste à ceux que tu laisses. Quel dommage que je dois te tuer...Mon Suri aurait certainement adoré faire ta connaissance... Mais comme tu me plais bien, comme mon hôte t'apprécie et lutte pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et m'empêcher de te tuer, tu auras une mort rapide c'est promis. Mesure ta chance...

Et avec un sourire sardonique, elle s'exclame en la visant :

-On se reverra dans l'Abysse, enfant. Et je te promets que je te laisserai en paix.. ».

Lenalee ne comprend pas ces mots même s'il lui semblent familier. De toute manière rien n'a d'importance. Y en a t-il déjà eu d'ailleurs. Non...Sa vie n'est que successions d'horreurs imposées alors ce qu'elle laisse n'est pas grand chose. Elle va juste blesser encore les autres et c'est seulement cela qu'elle regrette. Et elle réalise. Si elle a déjà les yeux fermés, elle diminuera l'horreur de contempler son regard mort. Alors elle les ferment au moment où une détonation retentit. Suivi d'une déflagration. Et d'un cri. Mais pas de , elle rouvre les yeux. Elle aurait déjà du sentir la douleur. Au moment où la fenêtre derrière Peck explose en mille morceaux, la faisant sursauter. Et réaliser, qu'elle a à nouveau le contrôle de son corps. Et celle à côté explose à son tour, puis suivi de la suivante, et la suivante puis les lustres eux mêmes, les vitraux, tout ce qui est de verre. Le sol tremble sous ses pieds, traçant de légères fissures qui deviennent des cratères arrivé à Peck qui n'a que le temps de rouler sur une surface intacte évitant de basculer dans un vide étrange. Et c'est alors qu'elle la sent. Une main sur son épaule. Qui la presse avec force. Qui est étrangement parcourue régulièrement de courants électriques qui la foudroie et la font tressaillir. Mais ne la touchent pas, elle. Surprise, un peu effrayée, elle lève le regard. Pour rencontrer un regard bleu d'un homme d'une taille assez conséquente aux cheveux noirs. Et dans ce regard luit une intense colère. Qu'elle sait ne pas lui être adressée. Il ne sera jamais en colère contre elle, d'ailleurs...Elle le sait sans le savoir. Comme elle sait qu''une illusion le dissimule en cet instant à ses yeux. Elle n'a jamais vu cet homme mais pourtant...elle a l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Et à nouveau ses veines chuchotent comme reconnaissant l'un des leurs. Et elle a l'étrange impression qu'avec lui, rien ne pourra jamais l'atteindre. Comme elle sait inconsciemment qu'il est aussi fort que leur mère. Que ses émotions et sa volonté suffisent à influencer tout ce qui l'entoure. Et comme elle sait que l'ancienne arche des Noés ne supporte pas les éveillés...Comme elle lui fait payer par l'électricité qui le parcourt. Et Peck/Ève incrédule tourne son regard vers la personne qui le foudroie du regard avant de se fendre d'un sourire sardonique et de s'exclamer :

« Alors tu es venu..En personne... Malgré les risques...Malgré le fait que mon Lié puisse te trouver et te nommer, malgré le fait que je puisse te tuer là ce soir...

-Votre pouvoir a des limites ma mère...Et je me ferai un plaisir de vous les montrer... »déclare en réponse l'homme d'un ton bas, dangereusement bas, empli d 'une colère froide. En apparence seulement. Comme l'atteste les nombreux objets qui continuent à se briser, les flammes des bougies qui s'éteignent et se rallument constamment comme perturbées par cet homme et ces puissantes émotions. Hésitant sur le chemin à tracer qui comme Lenalee sent le vent tourner. A présent, elle est en sûreté. C'est la certitude qu'elle a en cet instant. Va savoir pourquoi... Car elle n'a pas peur de cet homme aux facultés effrayantes. Et qu'elle sait qu'il l'a protégerait au péril de sa vie. Comme il le fait déjà, se mettant en danger pour elle comme elle le mesure et le devine.

Et Peck sur son îlot isolé de terre éclate de son rire de psychopathe et s'exclame :

« Toi, me les montrer ? Je ne vois pas comment..Mais tu me facilites les choses.. Comme cela je n'ai pas à tuer la fille...C'est Regory qui va être content..Car autant dire qu'il ne te porte toujours pas dans son cœur...

-Sentiment réciproque. Surtout après ce qu'il a fait à Komui...Mais en tout cas, et j'ai mal de le dire, mais il vaut mieux que vous... A essayer de se repentir même s'il agit comme un manche...Et moi vivant vous ne lui ferez plus jamais le moindre mal...persifle l'homme d'un air dangereux tandis que l'autre braque son arme vers lui en s'exclamant :

-Ah oui ? Essaye d'abord de survivre à cela ! Crève, crève, crève sale Volonté !

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie sourit l'homme.

Et il a un sourire extatique avant d'écarter Lenalee, la poussant derrière lui, subitement d'un bras alors que les balles filent vers lui. Lenalee, horrifiée, hurle. Elle ne veut pas que cette mystérieuse personne soit blessée par sa faute, ne comprend pas pourquoi elle joue le bouclier humain.. Ni pourquoi il veut tant la protéger. Elle ne lui est rien non ? Lorsque soudain elle entend en son esprit :

« Aies confiance. »

Mais comment...Et est ce vraiment lui qui... Et ses balles qui foncent toujours vers lui et qui..se suspendent en l'air à quelques centimètres de son nez?Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible...Remarque pas plus que le reste...Et subitement, il pivote vers elle, lui sourit avec douceur en murmurant doucement :

« Tu vois je t'avais dit de me faire confiance...Tant que je serais là, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le promets. »

Lenalee choquée hoche la tête. Touchée par ce ton doux et sincèrement soucieux de son avenir, cette promesse qu'il vient de lui faire qu'elle sait sincère. Et rasséréné, comme ayant besoin de son soutien, il pivote vers lui et s'exclame :

« Retour à l'envoyeur. »

Et à ce simple ordre qui résonne sèchement sous la nef,les balles partent en sens inverse vers Peck incrédule en même temps qu'un courant d'air froid qu'elle sent aussi parcourir la pièce soulève ses cheveux et les pans de sa tunique, agite ceux de Lenalee alors que dans l'arche habituellement aucun courant d'air ne circule. Mais Peck effectue un mouvement dans l'air comme s'il voulait le trancher. Et les balles se réduisent en fumée sous les yeux incrédules de Lenalee devinant un duel de haut vol entre les deux. Car tous deux usent d'étranges facultés qu'elle ne comprend pas, qui la dépasse. Du moins une partie d'elle-même... Car une autre semble comprendre en partie les forces qui s'opposent de leur mère et de la Volonté, le 3 ème apôtre. Et il s'exclame, subitement, permettant de deviner sans même que Lenalee le voit, puisque lui tournant le dos, son sourire :

« Joli...Mais que dis-tu de cela ? »

Et les bancs autour de lui se soulèvent subitement en l'air avant de foncer vers lui tandis qu'il s'avance vers lui d'un pas lent, mesuré. Et à chaque pas qu'il fait deux nouveaux se soulèvent et filent vers lui tandis que le vent dans la pièce forcit. Lenalee ne peut que regarder incrédule ce combat qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer ne serait ce qu'imaginer. Mais un peu frustrant, car à chaque fois qu'ils se ruent vers lui, ils se volatilisent, obéissant au regard violet qui se fixe sur eux. Et qui se fixe aussi sur lui, d'ailleurs... Mais..Et c'est alors qu'elle le voit. Un épais bouclier d'énergie pure autour de lui. Et des courant d 'airs venant de Peck/Ève se ruant dessus et se volatilisant à peine l'avaient ils effleuré. Et elle comprend soudainement comment les balles se sont figées, ce que fait Peck/Ève. Un désir qui quitte son âme et s'étend ensuite. Et elle comprend mieux comment il est immunisé contre ce pouvoir qui l'a elle paralysé.Et Peck/ Ève hurle frustrée :

« Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu devrais te volatiliser comme les autres ! Et tu ne devrais pas contrôler ce pouvoir...

-Vous me sous-estimez et me surestimez à la fois, ma mère. Grave erreur. Vous oubliez que le pouvoir de la Volonté est fort semblable à celui d'un spécialiste de l'esprit, à savoir plier le monde à sa volonté. Et vous croyez que je contrôle celui-ci. Or c'est exactement l'inverse. Il répond à mes sentiments et mes désirs pour le moment mais m'échappe encore et toujours.. D'où le fait que vos attaques dont je ne saurais me défendre en temps normal m'épargne puisque mon pouvoir lui-même me protège, indépendamment de ma volonté qui ne saurait créer une protection adéquat pour le moment. De même je n'agis que d'instinct pour le moment. » s'exclame la voix de son protecteur, qui comme le reste en lui, lui semble familier. Et éclaire un peu Lenalee sur son pouvoir. Le monde ainsi lui obéit..Tout comme pour Peck/Ève...En fait, réalise t-elle, c'est là un pouvoir assez proche de celui du Noé Tyki...Et un immense pouvoir..Elle comprend mieux à présent pourquoi donc elle ne pouvait faire le poids face à lui... n'empêche, il disait ne pas contrôler ce pouvoir..Quand même de là à faire ce qu'il faisait sans se contrôler véritablement..Et pourquoi appelle t-il cette Ève, ma mère ? Car comment donc un être qui ne soit pas aussi mauvais qu'elle pourrait lui être lié ? Oh là elle ne comprend plus rien...Et sous ses pas se reforme la terre tout en conservant des fissures,comme obéissant à son instinct de vouloir rejoindre son ennemi alors que l'autre,toujours frustrée de ne pas même l'effleurer lui envoit des balles qu'il dévie d'un simple revers de main comme si c'était là la chose la plus normale au monde. Puis les balles sont remplacées par des éclats de verre...qui subissent la même chose sous ses yeux effarées... Elle s'en sortira peut être finalement..On ne la laissera pas mourir.. A présent,elle en est presque sûre. Car il est trop fort pour elle, sous cette forme, malgré les courants électriques qui continuent de le parcourir et qui ne le gênent nullement, visiblement. Comme s'il était immunisé contre la douleur, la rejetait au fond de lui. Il semble si fort, si invincible..un peu comme son frère. Mais elle sait qu'elle est son point faible. Tout comme pour son frère. Car il est venu pour elle, et seulement pour elle, se mettant en danger. Et l'autre semble le réaliser arborant un sourire extatique avant de s'exclamer :

« Il faut surveiller ses arrières, tu sais...

Et subitement il sursaute et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir l'un l'autre, il se disloque en fumée verte alors qu'une épée se matérialise brusquement dans l'air et se rue vers Lenalee, qui plonge pour l'éviter.. Mais à nouveau son corps ne lui obéit plus et elle ne peut que contempler l'épée filer vers elle, abandonnée de tous. Il doit avoir réalisé qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, cette jeune fille si peu forte... elle baisse le regard, acceptant son destin...Et au même moment :

« Ça, c'est pour Komui et Lena ! Rugit sa voix.

Éberluée, elle relève le regard..Pour voir l'homme décocher une splendide droite à Peck/Ève qui décolle, emporté par l'élan qu'il avait pris dans sa course sous forme de fumée verte comme elle le comprend à présent et va heurter violemment le mur, l'assommant net sur le coup, l'épée se dématérialisant sur le coup. Et satisfait, l'homme baisse le regard sur son ennemi et susurre:

« Votre erreur, ma mère est de croire que sous forme humaine, vous restez invincible, en oubliant que dès lorsque vous êtes en un corps humain les règles concernant la fragilité de ce corps s'appliquent aussi à vous...Dommage...

Lenalee reste sans voix. Mais amusée de la tournure au fond. Il eu raison de lui...par un coup traditionnel... Un peu aidé par la magie étrange dont il est porteur, mais traditionnellement surtout...D'autant qu'elle le sait inconsciemment, il n'a jamais beaucoup frappé qui ce soit dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, il se frotte la main en se tournant vers elle en riant :

« Et en plus de cela, je me suis fait mal... Génial, So va adorer...Moi qui voulait revenir sans problème de plus pour Suri..Raté...Et regardez moi ce bazar... Je suis décidément plus doué pour... »

Ce qui fait rire Lenalee comme il le souhaitait car sachant au plus profond d'elle qu'il dit vrai. Autant vis à vis de ces gens inconnus au noms pourtant familiers que de ses affirmation. Car la chapelle est dans un état... Plus de vitres, ni de bancs, plus de lustres, les chandeliers disparus, des fissures courant encore sur le sol çà et là..Une véritable apocalypse...Avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux... Aussitôt Lenalee s'attend à un nouveau courant d'air,annonciateur de son pouvoir probablement vu le fait qu'il ne circulait plus en cet instant et qu'il ne l'usait plus, que la chapelle retrouve son aspect normal mais...rien. Et agacé, il soupire, levant la tête au ciel en s'exclamant :

« Quand je disais que je ne contrôlais rien à tête froide, je n'inventais rien...Et puis mince tant pis, Reever va trouver le bordel là, et pensera ce qu'il veut bien en toute façon,il aura tôt fait de faire le lien, le connaissant...

Que veut-il dire par là ? Est ce qu'il pourrait comprendre ce qui s'était passé sans y avoir assisté ? Mais non, bien sur que non, c'était impossible..A moins que comme disait son frère, il soit en possession d' informations qu'elle n'aurait pas et qui pourrait peut être l'aider à comprendre tout ceci. Et il a l'air de beaucoup se soucier de l'avis de Reever, visiblement..Le Lié, selon Peck/Ève...Qui ne devait pas le trouver apparemment..Pourquoi ? Alors cela... D'ailleurs, réflexion faite, tous deux semblaient tenir à lui... Il frisonne subitement interrompant Lenalee dans le cours de ses pensées avant de rire franchement en s'exclamant, se tournant vers elle :

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Komui qui met le bazar...Est ce que tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ?

-A coup sûr sourit Lenalee. A coup sûr.

Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir de l'avoir sauvé lui qui n'a qu'elle pour le moment ? Au contraire...Et subitement, elle réalise. Il l'a sauvé..Elle lui doit la vie...Alors elle s'exclame :

-Merci...

-Mais de quoi ? s'exclame t-il en lui souriant. C'est normal après tout.

-Bien sûr que non ! Proteste t-elle. Vous ne me connaissez même pas, vous êtes venus exprès pour cela malgré les risques et...

Comment peut il considérer cela normal ? Elle ne voit pas...

-Peut être que tu me connais, au fond, Lenalee. Et si toi tu ne me connais pas, je connais au moins ton frère. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de sa sœur qui lui manque atrocement. Et personnellement je pense qu'il a assez souffert pour ne pas en plus perdre sa sœur...lui sourit-il.

Il y a quelque chose de connu justement dans son sourire. Un je ne sais quoi rassurant. Et elle sent la vérité imprégner le moindre de ses ce jeu sur son identité semblant affirmer qu'elle le connaît mais peut être pas en fait...Mais tout cela reste de l'ordre des supputations qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de prouver... Comme tout ce qu'elle a vécu..Qu'il pourra peut être lui expliquer...Elle lève un regard interrogateur vers lui, s'apprêtant à poser ses questions mais comme devinant qu'elle va l'interroger, il a un soupir déchiré et s'exclame :

« Tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne fera que t'embrouiller...D'autant que cela prendrait du temps à tout expliquer et du temps, je n'en ai pas...Reever ne doit pas me voir..Savoir que je suis ici, il le sait déjà mais me voir...Non. On se mettrait mutuellement en danger. J'adorerai le voir, mais je ne peux pas.

-Mais...s'exclame Lenalee déçue.

Elle voulait lui présenter celui qui l'avait sauvé... Et comprendre, qu'il leur explique à eux deux...D'autant qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit le fuir à tout prix...Ni comment de sa présence Reever peut être au courant sans l'avoir vu...D'autant que de telles forces pourrait aider la Congrégation à coup sûr... Il sourit douloureusement comme devinant à nouveau ses pensées avant de s'exclamer, se rapprochant d'elle doucement :

-Je suis désolé Lenalee. Je ne peux pas laisser la Congrégation m'instrumentaliser une fois de plus. D'autres personnes dépendent de moi et je ne peux les abandonner quand eux feraient tout pour moi.C'est au dessus de mes forces. Et qui te dit qu'à ma manière je ne le fais pas ? Aucun de ceux à qui j'appartiens n'a l'intention de rester sans rien faire, je te le promets...

-Une fois de plus.. »répète Lenalee incrédule. A nouveau elle en sent la vérité imprégner le moindre mot. Et cette promesse d'aide lui apporte un peu plus de cette flamme d'espoir qu'elle sentait s'amenuiser chaque jour. Elle a sincèrement l'impression qu'elle, lui et ses amis peuvent faire pencher la balance en leur faveur..mais seulement s'ils sont loin de la Congrégation...Elle fixe son regard à son visage, cherchant en lui ce qu'il y a de connu. Cherchant le moindre indice dans son regard, la moindre chose trahissant son identité...Car elle comprend. Et ses mots le confirment. Ils se connaissent. Elle connaît presque chaque personne de cette Congrégation, alors elle cherche. Elle cherche mais l'illusion est parfaite..Rien qui ne permette de savoir qui est là en face d'elle. Alors elle abandonne. D'autant qu'il y a d'autres choses plus importantes. Comment cet homme pourrait-il mettre en danger Reever et pourquoi donc doit-il le fuir alors que c'est visiblement à contrecœur ? Mais alors qu'elle s'interroge là dessus, il arrive à sa hauteur, s'agenouille et lui caresse la joue Gentiment, doucement. Comme étant l'intermédiaire entre son frère et elle car tout cela ressemble aux gestes qu'il pouvaient avoir entre eux. Ou comme pour l'apaiser en le lui rappelant, lui montrant qu'il ne lui a pas menti et qu'il lui a parlé vraiment. Qu'elle peut avoir confiance en lui. Puis avec un doux sourire il murmure avec douceur :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais transmettre un message pour moi à Reever ?

La jeune fille hoche la tête. Après tout, c'est le minimum qu'elle puisse faire pour lui puisque tout le reste ne lui ferait que des problèmes.

-Dis lui qu'il va au devant de gros problèmes s'il cherche Peck. Qu'il n'est plus lui-même. Qu'il est devenu le Familier d'Ève. Il devrait comprendre, je pense...

-Et je pense que je devrais fuir, à mon avis..s'exclame subitement la voix un peu nerveuse de Peck les faisant sursauter et pivoter vers lui, lui l'attirant contre elle, prudent. Pour tomber face au regard bleu terne de Peck assis au sol, se tenant la joue et l'air de souffrir atrocement dans sa chair. Et elle le sent se détendre subrepticement mais rester nerveux tout de même. Peut être est-ce parce que Ève peut revenir à tout moment mais Peck lève les mains en signe de reddition avant de s'exclamer :

-N'ayez crainte, elle est toujours sonnée. D'ailleurs vous auriez pu ne pas frapper aussi fort non ? S'exclame Peck d'un air de souffrance en reportant à nouveau ses mains à sa joue. Et elle voit le sourire ironique de l'homme avant de s'exclamer :

-Désolé, pas senti.

Étrangement cela lui rappelle son frère et son sadisme..Pourtant il ne s'agit pas de la même personne..Parce que sinon il ne parlerait pas de lui à la troisième personne...

-Évidemment, vous n'êtes pas celui qui a subi soupire Peck.

-Dites vous que vous avez eu de la chance car si cela avait été Reever, je ne sais pas si vous auriez réussi à ne serais ce que respirer..Parce qu'il est plutôt bien remonté contre vous...

Peck a un petit sourire triste et s 'exclame :

-J'imagine...Et je pense que vous avez raison sur le coup...

Elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi mortifié...Remarque elle ne l'avait jamais vu tuer non plus...Avant aujourd'hui...Et un peu que Reever risque de lui en vouloir, d'autant que lui n'a pas vu la douleur embrumer ses yeux comme elle l'avait vu...Et d'ailleurs comment peut-il le savir s'il ne peut même pas l'approcher ?

-Et je suppose que vous...s'exclame Peck un peu hésitant. Gère rassuré. Va savoir pourquoi.

-Exact. Mais je crois qu'une bonne part de mon ressentiment vient de se dissoudre en une droite magistrale. Enfin, je suis capable de supporter votre vue sans vous refaire le portrait, ce qui constitue un bon début...rit l'homme.

-J'imagine..sourit Peck d'un air intimidé que Lenalee ne lui a jamais vu. Mais qu'elle comprend tout à fait, au vu de ce qu'il a été capable de lui faire. Même si elle ne comprend pas ses non dits entre eux deux, ni ses regards qui semblent clamer l'un à l'autre qu'ils savent pertinemment à qui ils parlent et qu'ils ne se trahiront pas ni l'un l'autre. Et subitement il s'exclame dans l'air ambiant d'un air qui lui coûte un peu :

-Merci.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire, ne pas trahir le secret, me contrôler pour ne pas le trahir même si je dois avouer que c'est là une chose assez..surprenante. Et pas du tout rassurante...frisonne Peck. Et sa vue le fait doucement rire avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

-J'en conviens, mais je crois que tu l'as bien cherché au fond, Regory. Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi même...Si tu avais fait confiance à Komui, tu n'en serais pas là...

- J'en suis conscient à chaque heure qui passe...soupire t-il, un éclat douloureux s'allumant en son regard. Mais je pense qu'en lui-même il ne savait pas la suite de cette histoire...

-Exact. Et comment aurait-il pu deviner ? S'exclame l'homme avec un petit sourire désinvolte. Parlant comme s'il connaissait bien Komui, qu'ils avaient parlé en long en large et travers. Et elle n'a jamais vu Peck aussi effacé de sa vie. Non jamais...Il doit donc atrocement souffrir en lui même pour s'effacer de la sorte.

-Et que comptes-tu faire à présent ? S'exclame l'homme d'un ton détaché le faisant frisonner en lui rappelant ces priorités qu'il semble avoir oublié.

-Lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas non plus faire tout et n'importe quoi avec mon corps. Que si j'ai accepté de l'aider, c'est pour racheter ma conduite, aider du mieux que je peux, pas pour servir ses propres intérêts s'exclame Peck, adressant un regard déterminé devant lui. Entraînant un léger sourire de l'homme qui s'exclame :

-Bonne résolution. Le truc est qu'elle sera difficile à tenir...Puis-je suggérer de se réfugier à Oxford ?

-Pourquoi Oxford ? s'exclame Peck incrédule tout comme Lenalee.

-Le troisième amendement du code, Regory.

-Celui qui...s'exclame Peck surpris

-Précisément. S'exclame l'homme.

Lenalee ne comprend à nouveau tout cela. Elle ne comprend pas ses termes compliqués, ni ce à quoi il renvoit même si pour les deux hommes cela semble limpide. Et dans un coin de sa mémoire, elle stocke cette information importante qui va la pousser à rechercher le troisième amendement et qui lui permet de réaliser que la personne en face d'elle est une personne au courant de détails administratifs d'une précision importante révélant qu'il avait soit un poste haut placé, soit une bonne mémoire, soit appris par cœur le code. Dans deux des cas, seul un homme aurait pu faire cela..Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible...

-Bo...Bonne idée bredouille Peck. Je n'y avais pas pensé...rajoute t-il d'une petite voix. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me protégera d'elle...

-Selon Suri, Oxford est une ville tellement imprégnée de l'essence des apôtres que notre mère la tient en horreur. Le meilleur moyen de reprendre le contrôle et vous faire comprendre.

-Décidément..J'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait qu'aider, ce Suri...murmure Peck doucement.

Il a un sourire douloureux qu'elle ne s'explique pas en parlant de cet inconnu mais qui la blesse pour lui avant de s'exclamer :

-En effet...En allant jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même...

S'oublier soi même...Un peu comme son frère, d'ailleurs...

-Le genre de personne que l'on ne trouve plus, à présent s'exclame Peck en se levant, rabattant sur son visage une capuche, avant d'enjamber les débris de la fenêtre avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers lui :

-Merci...

-Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vous protège que parce que j'ai envie de voir comment vous allez tenter de vous racheter. Mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire de Reever un meurtrier en vous voyant ni de reproduire le massacre dont nous avons échappé, tout deux. Et parce que malgré tout, vous n'êtes pas devenu notre ennemi totalement, restez à jamais de la Congrégation et que l'on ne s'abandonne pas entre membres ou anciens membres. Et quand je pense que vous, vous venez de me remercier, je n'en reviens toujours pas.. rajoute t-il en un sourire moqueur. Sourire auquel il répond par un petit sourire déchiré avant de s'exclamer :

- Les gens peuvent changer...Et réaliser combien leur conduite était d'une stupidité sans nom...Et malgré tout, vous me protégez quand même...Alors qu'importe les raisons...Les faits sont là...

-Ravi de voir que vous progressez Peck et... s'exclame l'homme le regardant d'un air plein de sous entendus, le faisant se figer brusquement et s'exclamer incrédule :

-Non...Ce n'est pas...

-Pas plus que vous savez quoi...s'exclame l'homme avec un doux sourire.

Il porte la main à sa bouche, choqué, des larmes venant s'éveiller en ses yeux, reflets de la mer de sa douleur. Et entre ses larmes, il sourit, d'un vrai sourire sincère qu'elle lui voit pour la première fois de sa vie. Un sourire qui se passe de mots, d'explications mais qui semble reflet de son apaisement. Qu'elle ne s'explique pas. Pourquoi donc...

- Par contre...reprend l'homme.

-J'imagine le coupe Peck, son sourire s'éteignant déjà comme la flamme d'une bougie consumée trop vite. Et cela ne rachète pas non plus ma conduite pour autant. Car les faits restent les mêmes...

- Je vois que finalement, la mort vous aura peut être ouvert les yeux...s'exclame l'homme doucement. Et à ses mots Peck hoche la tête. Avant qu'il ne s'exclame, à mi voix, comme par peur de le dire à voix trop forte :

-Merci...Et..vous le méritez vraiment...

-Venant de ta part, je prends cela comme le plus beau compliment que tu puisses me faire s'exclame l'homme un peu ébranlé mais gardant ce doux sourire.

-Et vous avez raison de le voir comme tel murmure Peck d'une voix un peu brisée paradoxalement. Comme si dire ces quelques mots lui en coûtait pour une raison que la voix raffermie, il ne s'adresse à Lenalee en s'exclamant l'air un peu gêné:

-Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner mais...

-Il me suffit de savoir que vous regrettez Mr Peck. Car cela me montre que vous n'êtes pas totalement inhumain... » susurre Lenalee en contemplant le visage du traître repenti. Lui en veut-elle à présent que le calme est revenu ? Pas vraiment. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il regrette sincèrement, qu'il n'a pas tué son frère. Néanmoins elle lui garde de la rancœur en son cœur, un peu comme l'homme comme elle le sait inconsciemment et qui a motivé sa manière d'agir avec lui. Car il a après tout tiré sur son frère et de leurs camarades...Et que personne n'a le droit de blesser sa famille..Pas même sa famille elle-même...Et que cet acte reste impardonnable à leurs yeux. Pour l'éternité. Mais elle est moindre face à ce que pourrait ressentir Reever, tenu dans l'ignorance de ses faits...Elle le sait bien et Peck en contemplant son regard semble lire la nuance tandis qu'il hoche la tête en sa direction avant de murmurer avec un léger sourire :

«C'est déjà cela...Prends soin de toi...

Lenalee lui sourit en retour, hochant la tête en une promesse silencieuse. Avant qu'il ne s'exclame à l'intention de l'homme qui étrangement le foudroie du regard :

« C'est aussi valable pour vous si vous ne voulez pas avoir des problèmes avec vous savez qui...

-Oh oh on se soucierait de moi ? Vous avez vraiment changé... Note ironique l'homme. Et au plaisir de vous revoir le moins possible même si je suis presque sûr qu'il ne se passera peu de temps avant de vous revoir...

A ces mots Peck frissonne avant de s'exclamer à mi-voix :

-Sentiment partagé. Ces histoires de..Ça me met mal à l'aise... Et pourquoi...

-Tu verras Regory... » susurre l'homme avec un sourire moqueur qui achève de le mettre mal à l'aise tandis que Lenalee assiste à cet étrange dialogue dont elle ne comprend la moitié.. Ni pourquoi il lui en veut autant..Etait-il une de ses victimes, puisqu'il disait avoir réchappé au massacre...? Et comme devinant ses pensées, il se tourne vers lui, lui souriant en s'exclamant, reportant son regard ver elle sans plus regarder Peck qui était parti entre temps avec son air de malaise encore en son visage :

« Exact. Mais si tu veux absolument m'associer un nom, retiens celui de Kerri. »

Kerri..Mais ce nom ne lui ait pas familier..Il ne lui semble pas qu'il y ait un jour eu un Kerri à la Congrégation...A moins qu'il ne s'agit d'un nom d'emprunt... Et à nouveau il tend la main vers sa joue, l'effleure, interrompant le cours de ses pensées avant de murmurer doucement, en lui souriant avec douceur :

« Jusqu'il y a peu, je croyais que ce qui m'arrivait était un fléau qui faisait de moi un monstre, que j'outrepassais ma condition.. Je l'acceptais encore moins...Mais si ce fléau me permet de sauver ceux qui me sont proches alors ce n'est pas grave...Absolument pas... »

Ce visage...Elle a l'impression de l'avoir déjà contemplé... Plus que ces mots, il la fascine..Elle ne les entend pas vraiment, elle n'entend que la certitude en elle de l'avoir déjà vu...Elle le connaît...Il ne peut pas lui mentir, pas à elle..Pas alors qu'elle est une apôtre au même titre que lui... Il sursaute subitement, s'exclamant, l'air stupéfié :

« Lenalee ? »

Elle sourit. Il n' a pas à avoir peur de ce qu'ils sont...Pas de cette énergie qui à nouveau circule en elle...et qu'elle laisse baigner en elle-même, guidée par son instinct résolue à l'aider tandis qu'elle effleure sa joue. Car la lumière chasse toujours les ombres. Et l'illusion se dissout pour...Non... Mais... Stupéfaite, elle ne peut que le contempler, son nom venant spontanément à ses lèvres mais la panique dans ses yeux l'arrête, un sentiment qu'elle n'y a jamais vu et qu'elle ne veut jamais y voir en son regard alors qu'il la regarde tantôt elle, tantôt la porte, comme guettant l'arrivée de quelqu'un... Il secoue la tête et murmure éperdu :

« Non, ne le prononces pas Lenalee...Je t'en supplie... »

Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne comprend pas..Pourquoi se dissimuler de la sorte, mentir autant ? Sa place n'est-elle pas auprès d'eux ?

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix...Je voulais que tu t'en souviennes...Pour plus tard...Mais je ne peux pas...Je suis désolé...Sincèrement désolé...murmure t-il éperdu.

-Non... » réalise horrifiée Lenalee alors que le vent forcit à nouveau autour d'elle et qu'il embrasse son front. Elle sait ce qu'il est en train de faire. Mais elle ne veut pas, non ne veut pas..Ne veut pas oublier... Elle voudrait que ce pouvoir lui échappe à nouveau, échapper à cette force qui l'enveloppe, l'entoure, s'insinue en son esprit. Mais cette fois-ci elle sait qu'elle ne pourra rien... Elle sent son influence s'étendre sur son esprit s'insinuer en lui et tout balayer, l'empêcher de se soustraire à son influence. Et c'est alors qu'elle le sent. Le fil qui se rompt. Elle ferme les yeux. Et...la douleur l'élance dans les bras...Elle sent dans la pièce une odeur très forte de sang. Surprise, elle ouvre les yeux. Pour constater qu'elle repose au milieu d'une chapelle dévastée, les bras en sang. Mais elle est seule, désespérément seule. Qu'est-ce qui..Perdue, elle cherche une réponse dans la pièce dévastée sans fenêtre, pleine de débris et de fissures sans banc...Et c'est alors qu'elle le voit. Choqué, figé sur le pas de la porte... Il a porté la main à sa bouche. Et dans ses yeux, les ombres du passé s'agitent. La scène lui rappelle quelque chose...Une horrible chose..La mort de son frère...Très probablement...et elle s'en veut d'être vue ainsi même si une partie d'elle même sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute...Sans qu'elle sache d'où cela vienne... Avant qu'il ne se précipite vers elle, horrifié en criant son nom. Et qu'il ne l'attire contre lui éperdu, la serrant contre lui. Elle sent son inquiétude, sa peur, son incompréhension. Sentiments qu'elle éprouve elle aussi...Il a certainement l'impression de revivre un calvaire, voir sa mort à travers ses blessures superficielles...Tout ce qu'elle ne veut pas...Elle veut le rassurer bien qu'elle même n'en mène pas large...Elle est comme lui, elle ne comprend rien. Elle priait et à présent la voilà en sang dans une pièce dévastée...A torturer la personne qu'il lui reste en lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs...Et elle s'en veut brusquement avant de murmurer :

« Je suis désolée... »

Étrangement, ses mots lui semblent particulièrement justifiés pour une autre raison. Mais elle n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler...De cela non plus...Mais que lui ai t-il donc arrivé durant ce moment d'absence pour se retrouver au sol, les bras en sang dans une chapelle dévastée ? Et à ses mots, Reever tressaille, la lâchant brusquement plongeant son regard dans le sien et s'exclamant, tandis qu'elle voit les larmes en ses yeux :

« Pourquoi est ce que tu t'excuses ? C'est ridicule..Ridicule reprend t-il à mi-voix alors qu'il se perd à nouveau dans ses pensées, effleurant la blessure à son épaule avant de murmurer bas, l'air encore plus horrifié :

-A l'épaule...A l'épaule... Comme lui...Est ce que cela pourrait... »

Lenalee sent l'inquiétude monter en elle. Car elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi choqué, terrorisé même. Terrorisé par une idée étrange...Comme si Komui de son côté avait aussi été blessé là et qu'il le savait...Mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Pourtant c'est cela qu'elle voit dans ses yeux. Le rappel d'un souvenir très douloureux. Avant qu'il ne s'efface faisant place à une détermination froide qui l'effraye un peu tant elle remplace vite sa peur avant qu'il ne s'exclame d'une voix dont il essaie de l'adoucir, ne pas paraître pressant, mais elle le perçoit, sent combien cela lui est important et il le sait comme elle le devine à l'éclat d'agacement contre lui-même qui brille dans son regard :

« Que s'est-il passé Lenalee ?

-Si seulement je le savais murmure t-elle éperdue. Si seulement je le savais... »

OoO

_Arche, quelques heures après l'agression_

Partout des murmures parlant de cette chapelle dévastée, la jeune Lenalee, la sœur de leur martyr en sang. La jeune fille incapable de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Ces blessures, l'une comme si elle s'était écorchée à quelque chose d'épineux et l'autre..Une balle dans son épaule. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Venant d'une des armes de la Congrégation. Et tous essayent de comprendre, s'agitent, se sentent menacés. Ils courent partout, en tout sens à la recherche de la moindre information, certains parlant d'une silhouette encapuchonnée qui aurait pu quitter la Congrégation. Mais cela semble tellement improbables à ceux qui défendent que leur arche est un lieu imprenable, oubliant très vite qu'il avait encore peu les Noés pouvaient l'user. Ils l'auraient vu passer, ne l'aurait pas laisser sortir aussi facilement. Ou d'autres se rassemblent et chuchotent entre eux, observant les autres craintivement, se demandent qui est le traître parmi eux, qui a osé toucher à la pure Lenalee. Leur princesse ici, leur potentiel cœur précieux... La princesse de leur martyr...Et certains peureux des représailles que le spectre de Komui pourrait leur adresser se sont empressés de construire un autel improvisé, principalement des traqueurs. Il les a vus agir et a secoué la tête, navré devant tant de bêtise tandis qu'à côté de lui son fils leur a simplement jeté un regard glacé se passant de mots, lui si peu loquace. Et il n'y a rien à faire pour les ramener à la raison. Même Luberrier a rendu les armes. Car lui aussi est grandement perturbé, mais lui, et Penter le sait pour avoir été le voir avant l'incident, l'était déjà avant. Il est resté muet pendant quelques secondes quand Penter que Reever avait dépêché auprès de lui car se sentant incapable d'expliquer la situation pour le moment, ni comment il avait perçu le danger à l'autre bout de l'arche et se sentant incapable de se séparer de Lenalee ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, probablement en compensation du fait qu'il ait du se séparer de son amant, était venu lui expliquer la situation. Puis il avait eu un sincère de compassion avant de s'exclamer d'une voix douce, très douce qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu avant :

« Alors elle aussi, on ne veut pas qu'elle se rappelle de quelque chose...Si elle s'en rappelle, qu'elle m'en fasse un rapport écrit...Je ne vais pas en plus infliger à cette enfant le traumatisme de me voir...Et le temps de remettre en état la chapelle et qu'ils puissent tout deux se remettre de leur émotions car j'imagine qu'ils ont du subir un choc émotionnel assez important, vous leur direz que je leur octroie trois jours de congés. Je compte sur vous John. »

Et Penter l'avait regardé éberlué faire preuve pour la première fois de toute sa carrière D ' HUMANITE. Et avait noté au passage que c'était la première fois qu'il usait de son prénom malgré le fait qu'ils étaient deux à porter ce même nom de famille, son fils et lui, Ellian. Habituellement différenciés par Penter senoir et Penter junior. Avant de revenir et expliquer à Reever la chose, notant son air tout aussi éberlué que lui avant qu'il n'hoche la tête, murmurant à mi-voix :

« Je crois que je te dois beaucoup, Suri... »

Ce qui avait amené un sourire intérieur en son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir conscience d'à quel point c'était le cas...il n'était pas au courant de la traque qu'avait entrepris Luberrier pour le retrouver, savoir ce qu'il était devenu et qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer. Et dont il commençait à tirer les leçons, visiblement... A moitié cependant...Soudain, il sentit une main se crisper sur son bras, le faisant sursauter, interrompant le cours de ses pensées et reporter son attention sur son vis à vis qui l'accompagnait depuis tout à l'heure,s 'enfonçant parmi les corridors de l'arche profitant tout deux du chaos pour mener à bien un plan qu'il avait conçu. Parce que contraire aux autres, il savait. Il savait que le Familier d'Eve était venu ici. Suri (qui apparemment s'était réveillé) encore un peu nauséeux lui avait expliqué la situation, car paradoxalement de son côté, Kerri se sentait incapable d'expliquer la situation, un peu comme Reever...et qu'il ne pouvait abandonner son meilleur ami malgré ses protestations qui avait obligé Suri à lui glisser un somnifère dans sa boisson comme il lui avait raconté en riant... Et qu'il avait aussi un moyen de l'aider..un moyen que Suri ne pouvait connaître. Un moyen qui l'aiderait aussi beaucoup moralement et physiquement. Car il sait ce qu'il fait. Mais il ne doit pas être remarqué. Car il va enfreindre le troisième amendement. Par un simple coup de fil vers Oxford.

« La voie est libre, sir s'exclame Ellian à voix basse d'une manière sèche et froide comme à l'accoutumée. Transmets le bonjour à grande sœur de ma part...

Le jeune homme de vingt ans aux yeux mordorés et aux cheveux bruns courts a toujours été comme cela. Assez formel quand il s'adressait à son père. Incapable d'oublier qu'il n'était pas que son supérieur hiérarchique mais aussi son père...Mais peut être était ce du au fait que ses frères et sœurs jumeaux, Kayla et Aydan soient loin de lui et qu'il ait fini par oublier ce qu'était une fratrie...Il est souvent inaccessible, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense derrière l'abysse d'or de ses yeux et ce même pour son père. Peu loquace, et le seul qui puisse s'entendre réellement avec Kanda. Mais son père l'aime comme il est, et pour l'éternité. Il n'a pas vu grandir son fils, ne l'a pas vu devenir si vite adulte. Pour lui, il est toujours le petit garçon qui a quatre ans courrait et sautait dans les bras de sa sœur Kayla pour lui montrer qu'il l' sourit avec nostalgie. Cette époque est révolue, et la famille un peu séparée du fait de la volonté de ses propres membres. Pas déchirée, mais désireuse d'agir à sa manière. Aujourd'hui c'est à peine si ses lèvres sourient. Mais il refuse de parler, de se livrer, d'être aidé. Il refuse toute communication, se bornant à exécuter les ordres purement et simplement. Comme n'importe quel traqueur. Ce qui le blesse, même s'il comprend sa volonté de ne pas laisser ses émotions sortir dans un monde aussi rude que le leur et en lequel personne n'en veut. Mis à part Lee...Mais chez lui, le discours n'a rien changé. N'a provoqué aucune réaction en lui. Malheureusement. Et pourtant pour toujours il sera là pour lui comme il sait qu'il sera toujours là pour sa famille. Car la seule personne qui amène un semblant d'humanité en lui est sa sœur qu'il sait qu'il adore. Qu'il admire peut être même, d'ailleurs... Et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et ces mots pleins de froideur trahissent encore aux yeux du père son affection pour elle. Ce qui amène à ses lèvres un sourire tandis qu'en lui-même il se réjouit de le voir encore empli d'émotions.

-Je le ferai lui sourit-il. Ce que j'aimerai bien ne pas l'embêter avec cela... »

Il aimerait tellement la laisser en paix, ne pas l'avoir entraîné dans tout cela...Il avait tant voulu la protéger en l'envoyant là bas, sans succès...Car Kayla avait tout de sa mère, son entêtement sans borne, son sourire charmeur, la tête sur les épaules de celle-ci quand à la direction, l'âme de meneuse de ses parents et le courage de ceux-ci voir de leur témérité un peu trop exagérée, qui la poussait à se lancer elle dans des actions ardues et très dangereuses, comme c'était le cas de sa mère traqueuse ce qui avait coûté d'ailleurs la vie de sa femme, lorsque les triplés avaient trois ans... A ce souvenir, à nouveau son cœur se serre..Avant que la voix de son fils qui comme ses enfants a hérité de ses beaux yeux, et ses cheveux à lui, le dernier cadeau qu'elle lui ait fait avec ses trois autres enfants qu'il a eu d'elle, le plus beau de tous en sauvant sa beauté dont chacun est porteur et en la mêlant à celle de leur père comme faisant d'eux l'union de deux personnes qui s'aiment et se retrouvent dans leur enfants unis dans leur amour envers eux et leur enfants..Avant qu'Ellian ne s'exclame, ramenant à la réalité son père, messager des dures ailes de la réalité :

« Il s'agit de votre devoir Sir. Et grand sœur a plus conscience que quiconque qu'il s'agit là de votre devoir. Aider, prévenir, donner une chance à grande sœur » s'exclame t-il d'un ton indifférent presque froid pour quiconque d'autre que lui. Mais lui qui connaît bien son fils a perçu le léger réchauffement de sa voix qui le fait sourire. Même si le côté « cela peut servir grande sœur » de sa voix le glace un peu...Comme s'il ne pensait qu'intérêts..Avant qu'il ne se morigène. Mais que lui prend t-il de penser cela de son fils ? Il n'est pas comme cela, il le sait...D'autant que ni lui ni Leila, dans le peu de temps qu'elle avait été là ne leur avait enseigné ses valeurs. Alors, il doit se faire des idées... Après un remerciement envers son fils qui lui répond d'un hochement de tête avant de se poster dans le couloir, plus loin, il entre parmi le local des communications. Vide, comme il l'espérait. Probablement parce qu'ils sont tous mis à pied d'œuvre pour transmettre les nouvelles voire convoqués à cette heure-ci par Luberrier pour remettre tout en ordre en communiquant une version de l'histoire. Tant mieux pour lui. Car s'il est pris en train d'enfreindre le troisième amendement...Bon certes, du fait que sa fille résidât dans la zone concernée, cela lui accordait des passes droits et même le fait qu'il soit l'un des rares traqueurs à pouvoir y entrer sans désagréments ou celui qui gérait les affaires avec la zone mais tout de même...Au pire du pire des cas il serait simplement rabroué car il est un élément clé de leurs relations avec la zone concernée et que sans lui, tout se passera moins bien. Bien moins bien...Et qu'ils le savent. D'autant que cela passerait pour un moment de tendresse paternelle.. désactive discrètement la commande qui permet d'enregistrer les conversations en cas où..Il ne veut pas que sa conversation soit suivie d'autant qu'Anna il y a longtemps lui a expliqué comment cela se coupait car seul l'inspecteur général et ceux qui s'y formaient comme cela l'avait été dans le peu de temps qu'elle avait vécu avec eux le savent. Avant de s'emparer du combiné et de composer son numéro, chose qu'il n'a plus fait depuis près de six mois, le rythme des missions n'y aidant pas et encore moins le fait qu'il n'ait guère le droit aux appels personnels... Se réjouissant en lui-même à l'idée d'avoir au bout du fil sa fille, l'un de ses trésors tandis que résonne dans son oreille le bruit traditionnel attendant que l'on décroche ailleurs, laissant présager du , sa fille répond toujours du premier coup...Et si finalement..Ou si c'était le doyen qui lui apprenait leur mort...Ou si la maladie de sa fille avait fini par la rattraper...Ou un akuma avait-il eu raison d'elle... Oh il n'ose y pens...

« Allo papa ! Lance sa voix joyeuse comme à l'accoutumée calmant et chassant les nuées d'angoisse de son père et l'amusant. Car comme à nouveau, elle a reconnu son essence et ce même au téléphone montrant combien en elle sa spécialité vibre...

-Bonjour ma chérie sourit-il. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru...

-Oh non tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cela se fâche t-elle. Je suis guérie depuis longtemps, tu le sais bien non ? Tu remets vraiment en doute les compétences de Suri à chaque fois que tu fais cela... »

Il frisonne subitement de honte. Elle n'a pas tort..Pas qu'il n' a pas confiance en Suri mais guérir de ce qu'elle a guéri relevait du miracle...Une maladie incurable...et il sait qu'il doit la vie de sa fille à Suri...Et à elle, il doit le fait qu'elle a été la première patiente qui l'a fait connaître...Et toutes les complications ou simplifications que cela devait entraîner... Tout dépendait du point de vue...Malheureusement...et c'était souvent plus fort que lui...Mais normal quand on manque de perdre son enfant... Sa princesse...Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais pu se moquer du sister complex de Lee, parce que lui-même souffrait d'un syndrome similaire moins poussé néanmoins grâce aux efforts de sa fille qui avait bataillé ferme pour son indépendance, à la différence qu'il souffrait d'un daughter complex, lui...

-Oui je sais ma chérie..Mais que veux-tu, je n'arrives toujours pas à me faire à cette idée... Il faut croire que je suis vieux jeu...soupire Penter.

-En 35 ans tout de même...rit-elle l'amenant à rire avec elle. Avant que plus sérieusement elle ne s'exclame, comme elle savait si bien le faire, sa princesse responsable :

-Qu'y a t-il papa pour que tu enfreignes l'amendement délibérément ? Si Aydan et moi n'avions pas perçu ton essence, tu sais que l'on n'aurait pas décroché et aurait de suite prévenu Luberrier de combien cela nous vexait...

-Oui je sais ma chérie, mais ce que j'ai à te dire est de la plus haute importance.

-Je t'écoute s'exclame t'elle de son ton de commandante habituée à diriger qui le fait sourire et réveille en lui une angoisse sourde qu'il fait taire. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Et il sait qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal et qu'elle, elle pourra l'aider. Alors d'abord commencer par le commencement :

-Ils sont éveillés à nouveau.

-Je sais. Le doyen a reçu ce matin la lettre que son Altesse lui a envoyé. Et toi, papa tu connais la nouvelle Volonté personnellement ? Comment est-elle ?

Sa voix joyeuse et curieuse à la fois...Oh ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer...Mais chacun d'eux avait des obligations qui les séparaient...Et si son père n'avait pas eu peur pour elle, peut être qu'aujourd'hui elle serait traqueuse avec lui...Mais voilà...Tant pis, elle avait choisi le danger quoi qu'il arrive, la population d'Oxford...Et son choix, il le respectait et l'admirait bien qu'il le faisait souffrir et angoisser bien plus en la sachant loin de lui et sans moyen d'intervenir...A cause de l'amendement et de ce pouvoir qu'elle avait qu'il n'aurait jamais...Qui pouvait causer sa perte...Sa fille était en équilibre perpétuel sur ce maigre fil qu'était la vie et sa spécialité et il ne pouvait être son soutien dans ce qu'il ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer, ces dimensions qui lui étaient ouvertes à elle mais pas à lui et ou personne mis à part les spécialistes pouvaient comprendre...Mais il chasse ses angoisses qu'il sait que sa fille n'aimerait pas entendre en sa voix. Elle n'aime pas qu'il ait peur pour elle, ne veut pas le blesser comme elle sait déjà qu'elle le fait. Et il s'exclame joyeusement :

-En effet, c'est quelqu'un de très bien.

-Parfait. Et cette fois-ci on pourra leur être utile...Enfin...

Il l'entend jubiler en sa voix, complètement inconsciente de ses angoisses montrant qu'il a bien réussi à les dissimuler l'imaginant sans peine crisper les poings et dans la pièce Aydan lever les yeux vers elle, délaissant sa partition d'un air encore plus intéressé tout en fronçant les sourcils. Car son fils a toujours été très particulièrement sensible aux sentiments, la nature tout ce qui est invisible aux yeux de l'homme pressé et non à la recherche de se désennuyer par tout moyen..

Il sait que cela fait 35 ans qu'elle ronge son frein, espérant le jour où elle puisse être utile, ayant dix ans lors de cette bataille où ils s'étaient endormis...Mais...

-Cela m'étonnerait qu'il accepte...

-Oh je saurai le convaincre. Si j'ai réussi à te convaincre toi, mon pauvre papa effrayé pour moi, je peux convaincre n'importe qui car tu es très têtu, papa d'autant que je te rappelles que je suis une spécialiste de l'esprit...

Ah oui, en effet, il avait oublié ces détails pourtant très importants... Quel père il faisait parfois...Ce qui le ramène à cette mission...Il soupire et s'exclame :

-Dans peu de temps, un spécialiste de l'esprit possédé va faire son irruption dans votre ville.

-Oh un spécialiste de l'esprit ! C'est devenu tellement rare de nos jours..Je croyais être la seule avec ce taré d'Apocryphos, ce qui n'est pas rassurant pour mon avenir... Et il n'est pas déjà rendu fou ? S'exclame la jeune fille enthousiaste à cette pensée. Après tout tous ceux qu'elle avait connu de cette spécialité avaient finis fous...Et possédés, ce qu'elle n'avait pas été...

-Pas encore. Ève ne l'a pas encore brisé car leur fusion est récente. Mais tu la connais...

-Si on ne fait rien, ils vont finir par ne faire plus qu'un et quand elle l'abandonnera...complète grave Kayla.

-Il ne sera plus qu'un pantin extension de sa volonté. Il n'aura plus aucune identité achève son père tout aussi grave. Il ne souhaite à personne ce rôle. Pas même à Peck qui a pourtant commis des actes horribles. Et qui cherchait simplement à se repentir sans avoir conscience du guet apens dans lequel il s'était embarqué.

-C'est pour cela que tu as besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas papa ? S'exclame Kayla.

-Oui. Que tu lui enseignes le contrôle de ce pouvoir qui est la seul chose qui le distingue d'Ève et pourra séparer leurs identités s'exclame Penter déterminé.

-Tu sais que cela ne durera pas. Les écrits relatent que même en sachant maîtriser ce pouvoir, Apocryphos n'a été protégé que quelques mois...

-Bien sûr. Mais je les connais et toi aussi. Ils ne laisseront pas faire cela.

-Oui papa tu as raison...Je m'en occuperai, je te le promets. Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Et sur moi aussi papa. Et je ne laisserai pas cette imprudente seule dans cette histoire d'autant qu'elle s'avère particulièrement intéressante... »

Cette voix un peu grave et douce...Celle de son fils...Qui comme à l'accoutumée veille sur sa sœur..Ce qui le fait sourire, lui rappelant son petit Aydan souvent ennuyé par les jeux des amis de sa sœur et de Kayla, s'amusant à confectionner des sifflets pour appeler les oiseaux qui très souvent venaient en lançant en l'air ces quelques notes d'appel d'un garçon à la nature, un doux pacifiste qui plus tard ne prendrait les armes que pour mieux les abandonner dans un futur, parce que cela lui semblait intéressant, créer un monde meilleur et pour protéger sa sœur qu'il chérissait autant qu'eux tous et que celle-ci s'engageait toujours dans des choses dangereuses sans penser à ce qu'elle pouvait subir elle mais ne risquant jamais la vie de ceux qu'elle commandait . Ce même petit garçon qui devenait intraitable, sortant de son pacifisme quand il s'agissait de sa sœur, quand elle était blessé à la fois car on s'en prenait à elle et qu'il l'adorait, mais aussi parce que cela le sortait de l'ennui dans lequel le plongeait les jeux des filles et auquel il passait sa vie à essayer d'échapper. C'est le pire ennemi de son fils, l'ennui. Celui qu'il cherche à fuir sans cesse comme par peur de celui-ci. Qui le pousse à toujours l'éviter ou à faire n'importe quoi. C'est peut être pour cela qu'il ne le veut pas. Car il n'aime pas ne pas être en total contrôle de lui-même et que l'ennui le pousse à faire n'importe quoi pour y échapper. Et qu'avec sa soeur, l'ennui est rare, raison pour laquelle il a du s'attacher à ses pas et suivre sa trace. Parce que ce n'est pas avec son vieux père toujours inquiet pour sa famille qu'il aurait pu se désennuyer, et il le sait parfaitement. Néanmoins d'eux tous, il est certainement celui qui sait garder le plus la tête froide et celui qui raisonne souvent sa sœur et paradoxalement, elle n'arrive pas à le faire chez lui...

-Aydan ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Retourne donc à tes partitions et tes élèves !s'exclame éloignée la voix de Kayla qui a du couvrir le combiné d'une main pour foudroyer du regard son frère. Mais il entend son rire tout de même comme il a perçu l'agacement de sa sœur. Ce qui l'apaise et rend heureux son cœur de père nostalgique en entendant les voix de ses enfants si loin de qu'il ne reprend avec douceur :

-Oh si tu as besoin de moi, imprudente. Parce que moi je ne suis pas inconscient comme toi tu l'es dès qu'il y a quelque chose de louable à faire et que tu en fais trop au risque de te mettre en danger. Et un monde sans celle qui agite le monde en chassant l'ennui serait affreusement horrible..

-Et un monde où tu ferai n'importe quoi aussi, hein ? tempête Kayla agacée à nouveau. Sa fille au tempérament de feu.

-En effet. Tu sais en quelle estime je tiens l'ennui si je n'ai pas de but légitime...Il devine dans sa voix son sourire et les fulminations de Kayla derrière. Trop de protection autour d'elle l'a toujours agacée, après tout...Il rit doucement en entendant cette dispute cent fois amorcée entre ses enfants. Avant que Kayla, résolue à ignorer son frère, s'exclame à nouveau sérieuse :

-A quel nom,quel aspect le reconnaîtra t-on ?

-Question en elle même intéressante...

-Depuis quand mon lieutenant parle à ma place?

-Depuis cinq secondes, grande sœur. Rétorque son frère d'un air narquois.

Penter secoue la tête amusé avant de s'exclamer :

-Blond ,cheveux très courts derrière avec deux mèches plus longues qui encadre son visage. Yeux bleus. Il essayera probablement dans les heures à venir de s'établir un peu à Oxford pour essayer d'empêcher Ève de s'emparer entièrement de lui. Il y a de grandes chances qu'il se présente sous un faux nom mais son vrai nom est Regory Peck.

- Ce que je ne lui conseille pas parce qu'à Oxford, mentir interdit l'accès à la ville...Et Regory, voyez vous cela..Un nom intéressant dis donc...

- Oh ça suffit ! On a compris que cette histoire t'intéressait, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Peste Kayla. -Hé bien hé bien, un spécialiste de l'esprit au sein même de la Congrégation sans le savoir et toujours sous sa forme humaine puisque sinon, il n'aurait pu être possédé...rajoute son frère ne tenant aucunement compte de son intervention. Mais amenant Kayla à pousser un hoquet de stupéfaction à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pensé tandis que Penter admire la perspicacité de son second fils en lui-même et la force de sa spécialité qui lui a permis de sentir cela.

-Tu crois que...

-J'en suis presque sûr, grande sœur. Ai-je raison papa ?

-Presque, Aydan. Il l'a été mais a commis des actes répréhensibles qu'il regrette à présent et...

-N'en dis pas plus papa. Elle lui a sorti le blabla habituel comme quoi elle allait l'aider et tout le tralala...reprend Kayla.

Penter sourit doucement devant la perspicacité de ses enfants alors qu'Aydan reprend :

-Il va sans dire que s'il regrette et s'il le veut, il y aura une place parmi nous, vu que la plupart de nos membres sont des repentis...Dans tous les cas nous lui accorderons protection et asile, malgré le fait qu'il ait eu un lien avec la Congrégation...

-Après tout, on ne trouve pas souvent de spécialiste dans la Congrégation vu qu'il y a aussi le Réfractaire et que les deux ne sont guère compatibles... Et les gens qui souffrent, couplé au fait qu'on sait qu'il y a des gens biens, comme toi là bas font qu'après tout, on ne déteste pas la Congrégation dans son ensemble..rajoute Kayla renonçant à couper son frère.

-D'ailleurs selon le maréchal,il disait qu'il y avait un type intéressant là bas...

-Ça n'a rien à voir, Aydan. Tempête Kayla.

-Justement, ça a tout à voir. Ça prouve ce que tu viens de dire...

-Et exprime au passage le fait que tu aies envie de rencontrer le seul autre type que tu connais atteint de sister complex...soupire Kayla. Ces mots font sourire Penter. Décidément, Lee est partout...Et une personne de plus qui voulait le voir. Cela en fait déjà quatre...Et le compliment de sa fille disant qu'il était quelqu'un de bien le touche. Car éloignée comme elle l'est de lui, le moindre signe de tendresse est un baume pour son cœur de père angoissé.

-Et alors ? Proteste la voix d'Aydan. Qu'est ce que cela peut faire ?

-Cela peut faire..QUE CE N EST PAS NOTRE PROPOS ET SI TU VEUX CONTINUER A SUIVRE CETTE DISCUSSION SANS QUE JE TE LE FASSES PAYER, ARRETE TES IDIOTIES !

Penter écarte précipitamment le combiné de son oreille alors que la voix de sa fille part dans les aiguës. Sa fille a toujours eu la voix qui partait ainsi quand elle était en colère, mais au téléphone, le son est rendu encore plus assourdissant et il a beau aimer sa fille, il aimerait tout autant ne pas devenir sourd...

-Espèce de sadique...En plus tu ne penses même pas à ce pauvre papa qui a du être assourdi...Et le jour où tu arriveras à me contraindre à quelque chose n'est pas né, grande sœur...

-Oups ! Pardon papa...hoquette la jeune fille, oubliant le reste des paroles de son frère, la voix à présent emplie de culpabilité qu'il ne peut guère supporter et décidé à la rassurer, il s'exclame :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, j'avais prévu le coup...Je ne suis pas ton père pour rien...

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi papa...note Aydan amusé.

-Attend tu veux dire que...

-Oui. Je ne connais pas mon père pour rien, après tout...Mais je pense qu'un peu de conscience ne te fera pas de mal...

-Depuis quand tu es ma conscience, le criquet ? Riposte Kayla agacée.

-Depuis longtemps, mon petit Pinnochio. Parce que sans moi, je ne sais si tu serais encore là...répond la voix amusée d'Aydan.

Et lui même se sent amusé en cet instant,en compagnie de ses deux enfants dont la voix lui parvient, pris comme à l'accoutumée en une dispute de ces deux enfants qui se complètent à la perfection. La raison et la sensibilité rencontrant le courage et la responsabilité rencontrant l'ennui et l'insouciance et la témérité exagérée et la passion. En cet instant, il se sent presque comme s'il était à leur côté. Il imagine l'espace d'un instant ce qu'aurait été leur vie sans cette guerre. Le foyer où ils auraient vécu, en paix, tous ensemble comme une famille normale sans combat, sans spécialité. Il sent presque l'odeur rassurante et apaisante d'un foyer dont il a tant de fois effleuré l'idée, la chaleur du feu qui brûle et autour duquel on se réfugie volontiers, les rires de ses enfants, leurs voix comme seuls ornements, seule richesse car on pourrait lui apporter le plus beau des trésors qu'il ne vaudrait pas une minute passée en leur compagnie. Il le sent presque ce foyer dont il est privé comme tant d'autres, que cette guerre prive de foyer. Ou au contraire en crée, comme c'était le cas pour Lenalee et son frère...Mais il n'est que chimère même si chacun de ses membres se battent pour lui, chacun à sa manière et selon ses capacités. Un doux rêve malheureusement et il le sait parfaitement. Et avec un soupir mental, il s'exclame à l'intention de ses enfants :

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Aydan, Kayla.

-Mais...proteste sa fille qui semble agacée.

Il ne va pas la laisser discuter. Ce n'est pas le moment d'autant qu'il a peu de temps devant lui...Malheureusement...Alors il s'exclame :

-Nous reprendrons cette éternelle dispute un autre jour... Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous...

-Toujours papa toujours papa répondent-ils en chœur ce qui le fait rire. Car si ilsse réunissent bien sur un point, c'est bien la solidarité entre membres de la même famille, du monde même. Puis viennent ses douloureux moments pour un père. Mais il doit les affronter, il le sait. Alors inspirant un grand coup il s'exclame, en guise de préambule :

- Au fait Kayla, ton frère te salue.

-Oh ! Retourne lui alors, s'il te plaît papa ! S'exclame enthousiaste la voix de sa fille. Elle a toujours aussi beaucoup aimé son autre frère, il le sait.

-Et je suppose qu'il ne me l'a pas adressé, n'est ce pas papa ? S'exclame la voix d'Aydan mettant mal à l'aise Penter. En effet...Et pourtant il aurait du se douter qu'elle serait avec lui car ils ne se séparent jamais d'une semelle..

Alors qu'est ce qui...Ce n'était tout de même toujours pas...Non il avait du lui pardonner avec le temps cet incident...Cet incident qui avait failli tué ses fils, qui avaient dégringolé dans une chute qui aurait du être mortelle. Mais dont Kayla sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, lui avait donné son sang, faisant de lui un spécialiste et le sauvant mais elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire pour son autre frère qui avait survécu par miracle et qui par curiosité avait voulu suivre Aydan, savoir ce qu'il faisait et voulu faire comme lui pour montrer son courage, à savoir faire l'équilibre sur le toit de la maison alors que la gouvernante des enfants veillait sur eux et s'était assoupie et que leur père était en mission. Mais il ne devait rien en laisser paraître pour ne pas blesser son fils, ni l'inquiéter quitte à mentir...Et il va pour s'exclamer un mensonge mais soudainement son fils le coupe brusquement sentant comme à l'accoutumée venir ce que son père va lui dire :

« Ne me mens pas papa. Tu sais que j'en ai horreur. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais bien qu'Ellian m'en veut toujours... Ce n'est pas grave, cela ne me fait rien. Passe lui quand même le mien, hein papa ? »

Pourquoi a t-il l'impression qu'en effet ce n'est pas le cas ? Et pourquoi son frère lui en voulait-il autant ?Alors qu'au fond le seul qui en avait payé le prix fort était le responsable et qu'il n'avait pas tué son frère ? Enfin, cela ne servait à rien de s'interroger là dessus, en ce moment... Il s'exclame à l'intention de son fils :

« D'accord. Prenez soin de vous les enfants et n'en faites pas trop, n'est ce pas, Kayla ?

Il l'entend grommeler dans le lointain alors qu'Aydan s'exclame enthousiaste, devinant les sentiments que leur père maladroit n'arrive à exprimer:

-Nous aussi on t'aime papa.

Et Penter sourit attendri dans le silence d'une salle glacée qui doucement semble se réchauffer aux yeux du père séparé de ses enfants et qui les retrouve l'espace d'un instant dans leur voix leurs mots chaleureux, leurs disputes quotidiennes dont les voix franchissent l'espace temps pour lui parvenir et réchauffer son cœur, lui ramener un peu d'espoir, lui rappelant pour qui il se bat. Et le cœur rasséréné, se sentant un peu plus fort, il repose doucement le combiné après les avoir salué une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne puisse flancher devant l'absence pesante. Et s'essuyant les rares larmes qui s'insinuent dans ses yeux, il quitte la pièce, rapidement comme une ombre s'effaçant sous la lumière du soleil. Mais l'ombre elle même luit en elle-même d'un secret lumineux. Elle s'insinue toujours plus profondément dans la Congrégation, l'ombre des papillons. Une parmi tant d'autres... Et qui ne parfaitement conscience..Ombres qui se terrent aux yeux des papillons avant de bientôt devenir lumière un jour où l'autre...

OoO

_Arche des Noés, prison_

La prison est confortable, si tant est que l'on peut en profiter. Car qu'importe que la prison soit dorée, cela restera tout de même toujours une prison. La vue de la chambre est paradisiaque avec ce beau jardin à l'espagnole, ces jardins abondants et sa fontaine au centre de ce patio qu'il entrevoit par la fenêtre. Mais qu'importe si la vision est belle si on ne peut la partager avec personne ni s'en approcher plus près de cette illusion. Bookman sait cela, assis dans ce fauteuil rouge près de la fenêtre, son regard allant de ce rêve à la triste vérité. A savoir celui qui se dit son petit fils atteint par chantage par ce Fiddler et ces parasites... Il en connaît les effets... Ils vont tout doucement se nourrir de l'innocence, son lien avec Lavi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus et alors celui-ci détruit malgré le fait qu'il ne soit symbiotique, il en mourra... Il y avait encore quelques années, cela ne lui aurait rien fait...Il aurait pris un autre successeur, c'est tout. Mais voilà, entre temps, le temps lui a dérobé quelques années et il lui faudrait bien plus de temps pour former un nouveau qu'il ne lui en reste. Il en a parfaitement conscience. Et puis...Mine de rien, il s'est attaché à ce petit...Ce petit qui sort sans cesse les pires idioties, toujours déchiré entre son devoir et ses sentiments...Et il s'en veut profondément de l'avoir entraîné là dedans, de l'avoir condamné à mourir à petit feu parce qu'il sait ce qu'ils redoutent et ignorent. Des choses sur le Quatorzième, sa trahison et des choses sur leurs ennemis légendaires, les apôtre d'Ève. Car il est le seul archiviste à avoir lu et appris par cœur les rares documents encore intacts traitant d'eux avant qu'ils ne brûlent et qu'ils les avait même côtoyés pour ses propres archives qui d'ailleurs s'étaient détruites, elles aussi malgré tout le soin qu'''il avait eu d'essayer de les sauver... Un coup à en rager... D'autant que les gens qu'il avait connu n'auraient pas mérité d'être oubliés... Mais l'Oubli avait été plus fort que les rapports rédigés de Bookman. De toute manière, de toute sa carrière d'archiviste, il sait que seuls quatre documents traitant d'eux ont été disséminés dans le monde et sauvés de leur propre volonté, mais ne représentent qu'un léger intérêt puisque n'étant qu'une liste de ceux qui furent des leurs appartenant aux quatre familles maudites pour le commun des mortels ou bénies selon le point de vue des papillons. Et dont il connaissait pourtant quatre membres qui avait échappé à sa malédiction même si une malédiction approchante leur était arrivé. Et jusqu'aujourd'hui, ces connaissances pouvaient être le salut de Lavi...Jusqu'à présent il y avait un espoir de le sauver s'il parlait. Mais à présent tout avait changé, et ce avant qu'il n'ait le temps de parler. Il avait prêté attention aux murmures des gardiens akumas, des murmures des Noés qui croyaient, à tort, qu'il était pourvu d'une mauvaise audition ou qu'il se moquait de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Ils avaient sous estimé son instinct de survie, oublié que dans des moments pareils, les prisonniers écoutent toujours les murmures de leurs geôliers car bien souvent ils annonçaient leur avenir... Et il avait compris en recoupant les informations les faits. Que Mikk était affaibli, qu'ils s'étaient éveillés et que le Comte avait révélé ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait senti, à raison, leur inquiétude face à ces révélations alors qu'ils passaient à proximité de cette cage dorée qui était leur, à Lavi et lui, sans s'arrêter, comme indécis sur leur sort. Et il avait réalisé qu'à présent, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'eux. Et que leur sort était indécis à présent. S'ils ont de l'honneur et en vertu de leur statut neutre, ils devraient les relâcher mais...Ils sont aussi des Exorcistes, leurs pires ennemis...Il n'est absolument pas sûr qu'ils puissent repartir sains et saufs...Et pour la énième fois de sa vie, il maudit le sort qui la crée sans cela, sûr que Lavi aurait pu survivre sans problème... Et il s'en veut brusquement d'avoir pris avec lui ce jeune homme comme héritier...Car on ne mérite pas de mourir à dix huit ans et encore moins ce jeune homme qui avait déjà tant souffert en voyant l'horreur humaine et avoir du la consigner sur des milliers de feuille sans émotions. Et il reporte son regard vers le jeune homme de dix huit ans, allongé dans son lit, et qui, comme sentant son regard, laisse soudain échapper un gémissement le faisant tressaillir. Il ne peut supporter sa vue, brusquement la culpabilité s'exerçant plus fort sur son cœur. C'est de sa faute s'ils en sont là... Oh ce qu'il peut s'en vouloir...Mais il ne peut s'excuser...Car il n'a pas les mots, malgré le fait qu'il soit un intellectuel habitué à rédiger les archives pour exprimer à quel point il s'en veut. Une chose si étrange qu'il rencontre pour la première fois de toute sa vie,d'ailleurs.. Il ne peut non plus s'excuser car il sait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait prévoir cela...Et l'Exorciste qui existe, tapi tout au fond de lui sait bien que ce sont les risques du métier..Mais il ne l'écoute guère, celui là, trop engagé, après tout.. Même s'il sait qu'il a raison, tout comme l'intellectuel en lui qui analyse la situation avec froideur... Oh ce qu'il va finir par la haïr cette glace alors qu'il repose là, blessé, condamné et ce par sa propre faute ! Il en aurait gémi de désespoir si ce n'était pas indécent vis à vis du blessé qui lui seul a le droit de gémir son malheur. Et alors qu'il en ait à ce stade de ces réflexions, que quelques bruits brisent le rideau de silence qui s'est fait et qui règne comme un océan tranquille les séparant du reste du monde Aussitôt il se tend et écoute attentivement, laissant à nouveau l'instinct prendre le dessus. Peut être aura t-il une indiction sur leur destin... Et les deux pas se font entendre distinctement sur le sol de marbre en même temps que les effluves d'une discussion qu'il parvient à entendre.

« Pourquoi Wisely ? S'exclame la voix qu'il reconnaît comme étant la voix de Sheryl. Pourquoi donc ? Ils ne te sont rien...

Ils... Peut être eux estime Bookman. Mais après, impossible de savoir si ce qui va leur arriver est positif ou non...En tout cas les deux marcheurs sont clairement identifiés à présent. Parmi les pires...

Et il entend la voix de Wisely répondre avec une pointe d'agacement, lui semble t-il :

-Pas pour eux, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.. Je n'en ai rien à faire d'Exorcistes Bookman...

On parle donc bien d'eux...Ils vont être fixés sur leur sort... Il se redresse dans son fauteuil, subitement les attendant alors qu'ils entend leurs pas se rapprocher de leur prisons..Ils viennent donc annoncer leur sort...Et bien, il se montrera fier pour lui et Lavi même si l'un d'eux ne peut en avoir conscience...

-Alors pourquoi ? s'étonne Sheryl.

En effet, pourquoi ? A moins que... réalise Bookman. Mais depuis le temps la plaie avait du cicatriser, non ?

- Cela ne te regarde en rien...riposte agacé Wisely.

Avant que le bruit d'un corps percutant le mur résonne tandis que la voix de Sheryl résonne à nouveau énervée :

-Bien sûr que si ! Il s'agit de ma famille Wisely ! Si tu sais quelque chose de plus, tu n'as pas le droit de mettre en danger ma précieuse Road en te taisant ! Et d'ailleurs, il s'agit aussi de ta famille ! Quel est ton camp, on pourrait en douter...

Oh oh, Wisely s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose que Sheryl désapprouvait...Intéressant, très intéressant...

Et il entend le ricanement de Wisely, pas impressionné pour deux sous avant qu'il ne s'exclame, mais sa voix un peu triste voire...hésitante, oui c'est cela, hésitante :

-Je suis du vôtre, évidemment. Et ce que je garde pour moi, ta précieuse Road le sait aussi, et ce n'est rien de dangereux pour nous. Ce n'est nocif que pour moi...

Oh, voulait il parler de_ cela_ ? Toujours en train d'y penser...Décidément...Et bien la preuve qu'il était au fond très humain... En cet instant, il se sent pris de pitié pour ses amants maudits qu'ils étaient tout deux, elle et lui...Condamnés à s'aimer mais obligés de se détester...Digne des romans d'Elsie, tiens...

La voix de Sheryl s'adoucit brusquement tandis qu'il semble avoir noté la tristesse en sa voix :

-Mais tu fais aussi partie de la famille et ce qui te nuit nous nuit aussi...Alors parles en, cela t'aidera peut être...

-Merci c'est gentil mais j'ai déjà bien assez de Road comme soutien...Elle seule peut me comprendre...

-Attention que je ne t'y prennes pas ! Le menace Sheryl le faisant rire. Et amuse Bookman. Car lui sait bien qu'il n'y a qu'elle dans son cœur, qu'il n'aura été ému qu'une fois et par une seule personne à jamais. Et que ses sentiments pour elle font parfois douter de son camps. Mais il n'a pas fait le choix de changer de camp comme l'a fait le Quatorzième pour son Atasha et sur recommandation de son frère...Et il le fera peut être jamais...

Et subitement il rajoute pensif avant de s'agacer contre lui :

-D'ailleurs Road aussi a l'air étrange ces derniers temps..Tu ne lui as rien fait au moins ? Attention à ce que tu vas répondre !

Oh oh ils n'avaient donc ni parlé de l'amante presque épousée et la meilleure amie que l'un l autre avait et qu'ils devaient détester...Et ils en souffraient toujours...Ils tenaient vraiment à eux dis donc...

Et de nouveau il rit, mais cette fois-ci avec amertume :

-Non rien. Mais elle aussi a un secret qu'elle garde qui la fait souffrir...

-Mais je suis son père alors je pourrait l'aider affirme t-il.

-Si tu réussis à l'en faire parler rit Wisely.

-Je réussirai affirme t-il avec force le faisant rire plus fort avant que Wisely ne s'exclame :

-Bonne chance alors...

-Par contre je m'étonne que notre prince ait accepté aussi facilement..Ils pourraient les récupérer, après tout...Et puis d'ailleurs ces..apôtres d'Ève sont ils vraiment dangereux si cela fait depuis la Création qu'ils essayent de nous tuer sans réussir ? Déclare Sheryl d'un ton amusé en parlant des apôtres changeant brusquement de sujet comme trouvant superflu de parler d'une affaire qui lui semblait déjà réglée.

-Je vois que tu as déjà oublié la blessure de Tyki. Et cela n'est qu'un avant goût de leur magie...Attende de te mesurer à la Vie d'Eve, je te promets que tu riras moins... Et le Comte sait bien combien ce geste est important pour Road et moi et cela montre que nous n'avons qu'une parole….s'exclame Wisely.

-Mouais » déclare Sheryl guère convaincu tandis que l'espoir embrase le cœur de Bookman réalisant ce que tout cela signifie. La fin de l'enfermement, la guérison peut être même... Et il sait pourquoi..Pour eux, parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie d'être détestés des gens qu'ils aiment. Mais il s'en moque d'être offert de la sorte, le plus important est d'être sauvé...Et sur ces mots ils entrent dans la pièce, tandis que bravement Bookman se compose un visage neutre faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu, rien compris. Sheryl lui adresse un sourire poli et réservé tandis que d'une voix un peu mécanique, comme par peur de flancher, il s'exclame :

« Le prince a décidé de vous libérer mais comme vous êtes des Exorcistes, il se refuse à vous soigner. »

Qu..Quoi ? Mais à quoi donc leur servirait la liberté dans ces conditions ? Il va pour protester mais...il perd tous ses sens. Le monde subitement prend une teinte blanche illuminant toute la pièce , à commencer par les cheveux couleur neige de Wisely qui gagne en intensité de plus en douloureuse alors que Sheryl un sourire amer aux lèvres, comme un peu mécontent de ce qu'il est probablement en train de faire le fixe de ses yeux. Petit à petit les détails s'effacent ainsi que la couleur. Et la dernière chose qui s'illumine à son tour se trouve être Sheryl.A présent il est perdu dans un monde de blancheur. Ironique quand on a face à lui le roi de la noirceur. Puis brusquement il perd conscience du monde qui l'entoure ainsi que le contrôle de ses membres. A présent il flotte dans un puits de ténèbres blanches, incapable de savoir où il est, ce qui se passe. Juste capable de penser, de maudire les Noés en espérant que l'autre l'entende. Wisely... Et puis... Une sensation rugueuse sous sa joue. Des odeurs de cannelle, de cumin, cafés, de vins chauds... Une profusion subite d'odeurs, de sons aussi. Des gens qui passent, racontant quelque chose d'autre à un passant, des rires, voire des cris plus loin. Le tout en anglais... Éberlué, il ouvre les yeux. Pour se trouver dans une ruelle sombre sous un ciel nuageux et faisant brusquement sursauter une foule de curieux qui les observe, allongé sur l'asphalte, comme il l'apprend d'un regard, lui et Lavi. En temps normal, ils les aurait foudroyés du regard et demandé de passer leur chemin, mais.. Eux seuls savent où ils sont...et il a besoin de savoir... Il tourne son regard vers eux avant de voir..Leur regard méprisant. Fixé sur quelque chose sur sa poitrine. Il baisse les yeux, étonné. Pour rencontrer la croix de rosaire 'est ce que... Avant qu'il ne réalise dans quel guet apens il est tombé. Car il n'est pas dans un lieu qui estime la Congrégation... Qui la déteste viscéralement depuis la tragédie il y a 35 ans... _Oxford_...Le rare espoir de s'en sortir se dissout d'autant qu'il sait être loin de la seule personne qui pourrait le sauver...Ils sont condamnés,et ce qu'il entend ne fait que confirmer ce qu'il pense par le biais des commentaires sévères des gens qui l'entourent :

« Des leurs...

-Un scandale ! Il faut prévenir le doyen !

-Ils n'ont rien à faire ici...

-Arrêtez ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils sont sévèrement blessés ! S'exclame brusquement une voix. Une voix qu'il connaît bien...Mais qui comme eux dans ce lieu n'a rien à faire...Son nom s'échappe de ses lèvres :

-Peck ? Regory Peck ? Mais que...»

Et l'intéressé fend la foule, la traversant brusquement où celle-ci s'écartant à son contact, s'en allant comme si de rien n'était ou qu'il n'y avait rien du tout malgré le fait qu'il le connaît qui aurait du lui valoir d'être battu voire tué. Mais là...C'est comme s'il l'ignoraient. D'ailleurs, à bien écouter..Il a l'impression que d'étranges murmures accompagnent l'homme qui s'agenouille à sa hauteur. Voire que deux personne le contemplent dans ses yeux bleus. Mais ce n'est pas normal. Déjà qu'il soit hors de la Congrégation, ensuite ses murmures qu'il n'a entendu que trois ou quatre fois dans sa vie...Auprès de spécialistes de l'esprit ce qu'il ne peut être... Que la foule semble obéir à Peck sans qu'il n'ait l'air de s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs. Et enfin le fait qu'il semble y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui l'observe par le biais de ses yeux. L'homme aux yeux d'un bleu terne, affublé d'une capuche d'une cape de voyage bleue nuit masquant ses cheveux blonds, l'horreur peinte en eux en contemplant les blessures comme lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs qu'il ne peut s'expliquer. Car Peck n'était pas là au massacre...Et d'ailleurs, il a l'air terriblement humain, très différent de l'homme froid qu'il connaît... Et il murmure doucement à l'intention de Bookman :

« Que vous ai t-il arrivé ?

-Et à vous ? » Souffle Bookman qui brusquement reprend espoir. Car il sent dans son regard qu'il n'a certainement pas l'intention de les laisser là. Car la question se pose face à cet air ravagé, l'air de connaître la souffrance qu'il avait semblé ignorer toute sa vie avant.. En plus du fait qu'il semble éloigné de la Congrégation et probablement pas en mission surtout à Oxford entouré du murmure des esprits qui est plus fort à présent qu'il est auprès de lui, que ses yeux brillent d'un éclat plus assuré dont il n'a certainement pas conscience. Alors il est normal que cette question échappe à ses lè subitement il se fend d'un sourire amer avant de murmurer :

« C'est une longue histoire...Trop longue histoire... »

Avant qu'il ne se lève, déterminé, en s'exclamant :

« Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un dans cette ville qui n'est pas plein de préjugés... Je vais chercher des secours..»

Avant de s'élancer dans les rues, la foule s'écartant d'instinct comme pour le laisser passer. Sans que Bookm an est le temps de lui dire la vanité d'un tel geste. Mais étrangement, alors qu'il a toutes les chances d'échouer, Bookman en cet instant ne peut douter de son succès. Comme si il sentait l'espoir revenir déposer ses ailes et reprendre son chant à travers les mots d'un homme. Et le murmure s'atténue alors qu'il s'éloigne dans la foule mais à la place s'élève un étrange chant qui le fait tressaillir et tourner les yeux vers le toit le surplombant pour croiser le regard mordoré d'une chouette qui lui sourit avec bienveillance. Mais une chouette avec un tel regard, en plein jour.. Si humain... Un tel sourire...Ce n'est pas normal...Qu'il a déjà contemplé avant...Avant qu'il se rappelle... « Elle est les yeux de la cité, la chouette de l'enfant mort né et si tu lui plaît, veiller sur toi de cesse elle n'aura... » Ce très vieil adage d' Oxford. Et qu'il se rappelle. A présent il sait. Il se sait en sécurité, repéré déjà voire peut être que la chouette suivait depuis le début Peck et s'était attachée à leur surveillance en cas d'urgence pour le laisser trouver son propriétaire ce qui répondait peut être à quelque chose qu'ils avaient eux même préparés. Une sorte de teste des éphémères. Alors il sourit doucement. Avant de s'exclamer à mi-voix la nommant de son nom:

« Je m'en remets donc à toi Aria...

Et la chouette lui rend son sourire avant de chantonner doucement, cette chanson qu'il ne lui a plus entendu depuis longtemps, ni d'elle ni de personne, cet hymne d'espoir et de lumière mêlée qui trace leur symbole :

-Fragile, docile je m'éclipse en un battement de cils. Tranquille,fragile, je ne suis qu'une brève idylle. »

Alors Bookman sourit plus encore. A présent, il les sait protégés car jamais_ ils_ ne les trahirait. Pas à ceux à qui ils devaient le chemin qu'ils avaient commencé à tracer. Et dont ils attendaient leurs maîtres pour le terminer sans qu'ils le sachent eux-même blottis dans leur arche bien au chaud. Les éphémères, les ombres des papillons... Alors qu'une ombre parmi la cité d'ombre s'enfonce plus profondément vers son destin sans le savoir, ombre parmi l'ombre qui court vers la lumière doucement mais sûrement à chaque pas... Sans se douter d'à quel point elle est proche des ombres d'ici, petite ombre bientôt recherchée.. Et qui ignore à quel point la lumière près d'elle se tient dans le sourire de ceux qui l'attendent non loin...

**Et voilà ce long chapitre fini ^^ (tout de même)J'ai bien aimé l'écrire avec ces différents moments (même la torture de Lenalee...) Et comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai alterné les points de vue...Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Et j'ai réveillé Link...Et sauvé Lavi et Bookman...Pourquoi ? J'ai envie de dire «comme cela » Mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que non... C'est surtout valable pour Link néanmoins...**

**Et on a revu les Noés... Et vous voyez, ceux qui avez remarqué au premier chapitre l'attitude étrange de Wisely ont extrêmement bien fait de le voir... Et plus on avancera plus on comprendra pour lui...Et Lenalee a su mais l'a oublié..Ha ha...Comme si j'allais dévoiler de suite qui il est...**

**La famille Penter se révèle aussi..Mais eux aussi auront un rôle à jouer ... Vous verrez lequel...Ah et Penter...Daughter complexé...Je suis sûr que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ! (à vrai dire, moi non plus au départ mais mes persos évoluent d'eux même enfin ceux que je crée)**

**Ah et Ève ne suit que ses propres intérêts..Elle n'est pas fiable du tout, mais alors pas du tout...**

**Alors qui est Kerri ? Le lien entre Wisely, Road et les papillons ? Que sont les éphémères, le troisième amendement ? Pourquoi hait elle autant la Volonté ?Et tant d'autres questions innombrables... Dont l'une d'elle trouver réponse dans le suivant...**

**Et comme la dernière fois je dois découper ce chapitre en deux. Dans le prochain, on aura donc entraînement, découverte, passé d'Elsa, mission à Oxford, intronisation et..on verra bien...Voilà bonne soirée, en espérant que cela vous ait plu et à la prochaine:)**


End file.
